Avalon, Secret of the Stars
by donniedarko81
Summary: A hidden history revealed and the dawning of a new era or the end of another. There is some bashing in this story. You don't like it don't bother reading.
1. Chapter 1

**To my shame I do not own Harry Potter nor Stargate I am merely playing in their sandbox.**

 **Prologue.**

Ten thousand years ago at the height of a great war that had lasted for over a century the ancient and enlightened race called the Lanteans were preparing what they hoped would be the foundation for the salvation of their race. During the war with the Wraith an insecto-humanoid species that fed upon the life force of humans and Lanteans alike, it had become apparent to the Lanteans that they could win almost every battle and engagement but they could not see a way to truly win the war.

In a last ditch effort to save their race and the people of what would one day come to be known as the Pegasus galaxy the Lanteans decided to relocate their largest city ship Avalon named for their ancient home the Avalon galaxy back to their former capital world Terra which had be long abandoned due to the ravages of a deadly plague many millions of years before. The city ships the Lanteans created where a wonder of sophisticated architecture and technology as they truly were the most advanced starships ever created.

While Atlantis was the crowning glory of the Lantean Empire being the first city ship built it was Avalon that was the jewel in that crown. Being three times the size of Atlantis capable of housing millions of people it was the height of technology. Completely fitted out will all of the Lanteans latest technology and a knowledge database spanning tens of millions of years. It was the plan of the Lanteans that Avalon would return to Terra and in doing so it would create for them a location outside of the theatre of war with the wraith that would allow them to build up forces and effect repairs to damaged ships with fear of attack but most importantly it would provide them with a safe staging area that the wraith could not reach thus allowing them to prosecute the war more effectively.

As preparations where made for the departure of Avalon back to Terra the wraith discovered what the Lanteans were planning and assembled a massive fleet to try and prevent Avalon from leaving. What the wraith did not know was that the planet Avalon was leaving from also housed an experimental weapon called Arcturus. As the enemy fleet encroached Arcturus was activated and began to decimate the wraith fleet. With barely more than a skeleton crew on board and refugees from the Furling supernova disaster Avalon lifted effortlessly from the planet's surface. Unknown to those on board Arcturus had spun out of control and was beginning to flood the planet with highly dangerous exotic radiation.

As Avalon moved into high orbit Arcturus began to target and fire at the great city-ship. With its immense shields the city was safe from damage however the exotic radiation saturated those very same protective shields and as the ship entered hyperspace the interaction between the radiation and the hyperspace window caused the ship to be thrown off course and into another reality. As Avalon left hyperspace at its supposed destination the crew realised something was wrong when they could not detect the outpost they left behind when they abandoned the planet nor the astria porta that should have been present. It was Terra but not the one they knew.

Alarms sounded throughout the city as radiation started to penetrate the shields. In order to save everyone the commander of the city ordered emergency beam out of all personnel to the planet's surface. To protect the life on the planet the city was ordered to using its phasing cloak to move into a pocket dimension and await further orders.

As time went on the evacuees settled into their new life and their descendents grew and prospered in numbers gradually over the millennia they laid the foundations of what would become the wizarding world. Over time the descendants forgot their own history and Avalon become a mythical island where magic came from.

Of the original crew and refugees from Avalon they lived out their lives and choose to either ascend or pass into death depending on the situation. There are a few who ascended and took up the mantel of watching over their children hidden, watching and waiting….

In the city of Avalon a council of six ascended beings were having a discussion about events in the wizarding world when an alarm sounded. Something that had never happened before in the ten thousand years that Avalon has been waiting took place….The gateway activated.

A man who looked to be in his mid forties with piercing blue eyes and pepper gray hair eyes widened and his head snapped around towards the location of the gateway. "Quickly my friends this may be what we have been waiting for" he said.

With that the six beings disappeared in a flash of white light only to reappear at the location of the gateway. When they reappeared they were surprised a man lying unconscious on the floor. One of the women knelt beside the body of the man and reaching out with her senses assessed the health of the as yet unidentified man. Gasping in recognition she turned to face her companions "Well isn't this interesting….Sirius Black".


	2. Rescue and revalations

**As always I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate. I am just playing in their realities/sandoxes. Many thanks to all who reviewed and favourited my story. I apologize for the delay in updating but things have gotten a bit hectic in my personal life with serious illness and more. I have no beta at the moment.**

 **Chapter 1.**

In an ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood in the smallest bedroom lives an extraordinary young man by the name of Harry Potter. For you see young Mr Potter is a wizard and not just any wizard he is a wizard with a special destiny and not the one that a certain headmaster thought he had mapped out for him. Of course he does not know this at the moment.

As Harry looked around his room at the broken desk and the threadbare linen on the bed he let his tears of anguish fall. Tears that for Harry allowed the grief at the loss of his beloved godfather out to the world. Suddenly there was a small barking noise and Harry turned towards his first best first best friend Hedwig. She sat in her cage where she had been confined to for the last three days since their return to the Dursleys. "Oh Hedwig, I miss him so much. He was the closest thing I had to a Dad and now he's gone." said Harry's anguish clear in his voice, as he opened her cage and reached in. Hedwig hopped onto his arm and shuffled up onto his shoulder so she could nuzzle against his cheek and provide a modicum of comfort.

Meanwhile outside number four, two people a man and a woman faded into existence and glanced around the area. Letting their senses reach out to the world around them they found what they were looking for. "Do you sense that?" asked the man. His companion looked at him with a puzzled expression before extending her senses she gasped "Something is very wrong here, let's go." The couple rushed towards the house only to be stopped by the voice of Remus Lupin calling out "Stop, why are you here."

The couple turned in the direction of the voice. "Ah Remus Lupin, come we have much to discuss and not a lot of time to do it in". Stated the as yet unnamed man as he and his female companion turned towards no.4.

"How do you know my name, I have never seen you before". Asked Remus his wand coming to his hand. He was not about to lose anymore of his pack. He just lost Sirius and he wasn't about to lose Harry too.

"My name as you would know it is Perenelle and this is my husband Nicolas." Said the woman with amazing blond hair and green eyes. "But the Flamel's died about two years ago, this has to be a lie. You cannot be the Flamel's" Remus stated with anger in his voice. The events of the last week beginning to get to him with his eyes flashing amber Mooney was getting closer to the surface.

"We do not have time for this, Perenelle if you would please". Replied Nicolas.

As if hit with a powerful sleeping spell Remus crumpled to the ground. With a wave of her hand Remus then vanished in a flash of white light. Nicolas raised an eyebrow. "We shall explain it to him later." Said Perenelle. I don't know what he was attempting to do here but there definitely is no ward that protects Harry here. I can sense a power draining ward which is tied to Harry and there is one to make sure that his family will hate him.

They approached the door and knocked. Petunia answered and as soon as she set eyes on the pair at the door there was a ripple in the air like someone had removed the veil from her eyes. A veil that had been in place for thirty years. With a wave of her hand Petunia, Vernon and Dudley are transported to Avalon. Proceeding upstairs both Nicolas and Perenelle come to a room with five locks on the door. Seeing this their anger grew. There was a boom and the door was blasted of its hinges by Nicolas.

Harry stood in the centre of the room with his wand in hand ready as he could be for anything. "Who are you?" he shouted to the two unfamiliar people in his doorway. "We are known as the Flamel's" replied Nicolas. "That's not possible, I know the Flamel's are dead" said Harry still not lowering his wand. "Really and how do you know we are dead, supposedly." asked Perenelle. "I know because four years ago Dumbledore destroyed the philosopher's stone, he told me that you and Nicolas had decided it was time to move onto the next great adventure as he called it. In other words he said you were going to die in a matter of weeks." answered Harry.

A look passed between both Nicolas and Perenelle. "That's true, we did say that we were going on our next great adventure but we never said we were going to die. Listen Harry here isn't much time to explain here and now. If you come with us I'll explain everything, including what happened to Sirius at the department of mysteries." answered Nicolas.

"How do you know about Sirius?" asked Harry. As if making the decision for him Hedwig flew from her cage over to Perenelle and alighted onto her arm. Harry thought about it if Hedwig trusted them then so would he. After all he knew Hedwig wouldn't steer him wrong. "Alright, I'll trust you." he said.

"Well we better get going" said Perenelle who had her attention on the remarkable bird on her arm. With a wave of her hand everything that was Harry's was packed into his trunk faster than anything Harry had ever seen. Once done Perenelle gave a quick nod to herself that she was done there was a flash of light and the four of them disappeared.

The three people and one avian reappeared in a room but one unlike anything had ever seen. It appeared to be technology. However that is where the similarities ended as the language that appeared everywhere was something that Harry had never seen. As his head moved to try and take everything in as fast as possible he could hear Nicolas and Perenelle having a discussion.

"He needs to go to medical so he can be checked out. There is something wrong with his energy." said Nicolas. Perenelle nodded and motioned for Harry to follow her. "Where are we, I can see this is technology but it is not muggle technology. This is too, I don't know beautiful to be muggle." asked Harry.

"Hahaha, well I'm glad you find it beautiful Harry. This is the city of Avalon and for the rest of the story we shall have to wait for a little while. We need to check your health first." said Perenelle looking at Harry. She was not happy with the way he was looking. There was a breathlessness when he spoke and what her senses was that there was something wrong energetically.

As Harry followed Perenelle to medical there were a million thoughts running through his head. Harry got a little shy when medical was mentioned and he said so. "I'm really fine, there's no need to worry about me."

As they arrived in in the medical bay Harry's attention was immediately brought to the five beds in the room. "Sirius" breathed Harry his voice barely above a whisper. He ran over to where Sirius was lying on the bed. There was a soft light coming from above him as a machine of some sort was healing Sirius. This Harry did not know and was almost frantic in speaking to Perenelle. "What's wrong with him?" asked Harry.

Perenelle looked at Harry and told him about the compulsions and potions that were in his system. There were a lot of compulsions on Sirius that were tied to Albus Dumbledore. Harry started to get upset and around the room various unsecured items started to rattle as his anger grew.

In an effort to keep everything in one piece she raised her hand and said to Harry "Relax young one, we can and will deal with that momentarily but first your health needs to be checked, so if you please"she said indicating one of the spare beds.

Harry took a breath to try and relax and hopped up on the medical bed. "Ok Harry, I'm going to scan you now and once that's done we'll talk more. She went to the monitoring station at the foot of his bed and input for full scan which would take about thirty minutes. "Just relax, this will take thirty minutes to get a full reading. I'll be right back." she said.

Harry nodded that he understood. As Perenelle left Harry started to feel a little sleepy and quickly nodded of.

As Perenelle head towards the council chambers her mind was moving at the speed of light. There was quite a bit wrong with Harry and she needed to know more. Making her decision to discuss with the others what she was sensing she entered the council chambers. In the room was Nicolas and four others who made up the ascended high council in this dimension.

"How are they?" asked one of the women who was in the group. "As well as can be expected." Perenelle replied. "The medical scans should be finished shortly. What where you discussing?"

"We are discussing what information we are getting from Hogwarts, the castle has been sending reports for the last two hours since you went to get Harry, a lot of the information is quite troubling to say the least." replied a man with a mane of red hair and piercing blue eyes. Beside him a man with long midnight black hair past his shoulders scowled as he read the reports but said nothing for the moment.

"OK, well I'm going to wake Harry and the others. I'll be back in a few moments with our guests and the medical reports." said Perenelle. "Alright my love, we shall have everything ready when you get here." responded Nicolas with a small smile for his wife.

In a flash of light Perenelle vanished, seconds later reappearing in the med bay. She looked around at the six people who currently occupied the room and sighed. She hoped they where doing the right thing but there was no other choice really when she thought about it. With a sigh she held out her hand and the data pad with the medical scans on it flew to her. She read it over quickly and scowled but there was a part of her that was also horrified at what she was seeing. Without thinking her ascended powers started to flair and lightening crackled around her. Taking a deep breath she reigned in her power and with a wave of her free and the people who where resting on the beds started to come around.

As people to come around she could hear the various voices mumble. "Harry." came the voice of Sirius Black as he shot into a seated position and looked around wildly. As he took in the room and seeing the woman with long blonde hair watching as everyone came around.

"Boy, what is the meaning of this, where are we and how did we get here." thundered Vernon Dursley. Petunia had moved from her bed over to Dudley's to check on him. As Harry came round he heard Vernon's voice and shrank down trying to make himself as small as possible. "That's enough!" said Perenelle. Her blonde hair moved around her blowing in a breeze that could not be felt. "I was the one who brought you here and if you shut up everything will be explained.

As Remus came round he was mumbling about the ghosts of the dead when his eyes flew open, as he sat up he looked around and could see the Dursleys and Sirius...seeing Sirius he gasped and before anyone could stop he was up an moving towards him. In a second he had him in an embrace.

"Sirius?" came Harry's tentative question. Sirius who had been hugging Remus let go and looked to Harry "It's really me, pup." Harry rushed over and joined his godfather and honorary uncle. "How is this possible?" he asked unwilling to release his hold on Sirius in case he vanished.

Just as Sirius was about to reply that he had no idea how any of this was possible he was interrupted

by a voice. "Ahem" said Perenelle. "If you would please come with me we have a lot to explain and the others are waiting."

At that moment there was a barking noise and Hedwig appeared flying down from her perch at the top of a cabinet. As she alighted onto Harry's shoulder she nuzzled his head making little noises and Harry reached up to stroke her feathers.

"I know you have questions, but if you come with me they will be answered." Said Perenelle. As they took in her appearance they noticed a soft ethereal glow seemed to emanate from her. Nodding that they would follow the seven of them moved up to two levels using the stairs. In a matter of minutes they reached the control room and could only look around in shock at what they where seeing.

Harry who had relinquished his vice like grip on Sirius was looking and the blueish ring that was at the center. of the room. Something was tickling at his senses but he couldn't name the feeling he was getting from the ring. Perenelle noticed Harry had focused one the astria porta and moved to where he was standing. "Harry, come along we have a lot to explain." Harry pulled his attention away from the ring looked at her warily but agreed. There was something about this place that was calling to Harry as if a half forgotten memory or a dream.

As Perenelle lead them up a flight of stairs to the council chamber the Dursleys had huddled together and where following along also if some what reluctantly.

As they entered the room Perenelle moved to her seat beside her husband and bid the others to take a seat. "Please, have a seat. I know you have questions but first I would like to introduce the others to you. This is my husband Nicolas, seated beside him is Rowena Ravenclaw" indicating a startling woman with brown hair and amazing honey colored eyes. "And to Rowena's left is Salazar Slytherin." with a small smile and dip of their heads they acknowledged Perenelle. "To my right are Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff." Indicating a man with a mane red hair and a woman with hair as black as night.

Again as with Rowena and Salazar they both gave small smiles as their names where called. Around the room the trio of Harry, Sirius and Remus where gobsmacked to put it mildly where as the Dursleys just looked confused and a little annoyed in Vernon's case (Ok, he was very annoyed but bit his tongue for the moment)

Speaking for the first time Nicolas gave the introductions for Harry and those accompanying him. Once done he proceed as planned "I know you have questions but for the moment we have a story to tell and afterwards we can talk and you can ask your questions, OK?" Receiving nods he proceeded. "Our story begins sixty million years ago. In a galaxy far far away. On a world that was much like Earth a race evolved and as with all beings who move beyond petty wars and infighting gradually we began to explore space. As first it was there home solar system then as technology progressed it was further and further into the galaxy they explored. After several million years of exploring the galaxy there was no other life form that had reached their level of technology and culture. A division began to form in the people most choosing to embrace a religious point of view however a small number when compared to the billions of people some five or six million believed in freedom of will. As the fantasists grew more fervent in their belief of being superior to all others something happened a priest who was dying of old age ascended. Please listen at the end you may asked your questions." Nicolas said looking at Remus who was about to interrupt. With a sheepish smile he nodded. "Anyway when the priest ascended he glowed and became youthful again, he looked in his prime. Over time more and more people ascended some from the religious side of the divide and some from the more rational side. As time progressed those from the religious divide began to view themselves as gods. There was no one that could oppose them in their view they where the ultimate expression of the universe. Time marched on and over the proceeding centuries they took hold of the power of belief and created a religion named Origin naming themselves the Ori. In their view anything that opposed their view was an affront and to be destroyed. As such they amassed armies to destroy the unbelievers as they called them. Fearing the power of the Ori and their armies those who did not believe met in secret on their homeworld to consider options. A great scientist named Amelius created the Ark of Truth as it was called and there was some debate about using it. Was forced indoctrination really the answer? As the debate raged there was a decision made that the ark would not be used. Instead they would leave and travel to a new home outside of the reach of the Ori and so in their first city ship they departed. Thousands of years later they came to a new galaxy and named it Avalon. The galaxy was rich in life and resources. So they settled there and built a mighty empire spanning the galaxy. They where scientists, thinkers, dreamers and so much more. Over the tens of millions of years that followed life moved on some ascended some died but life went on. About seven million years ago a great plague descended upon the galaxy and that society the Alteran's as they where known went from a society of billions to around two million. They where a broken people. They decided to safe the last of their people but fleeing the galaxy in their city ship Atlantis.(Jaws dropped around the room, well even more than they had already.) Before they left Avalon for a new home they used a machine that destroyed all life in the galaxy or what remained of it anyway including the plague and used the same device to reseed the galaxy with new life.

In a new galaxy that was close to Avalon relatively speaking they settled again on a new world and renamed themselves the Lantean's. Over the course of the next several million years or so they seeded life throughout the new galaxy and exchanged friendship with the new races that evolved their. Until one day they set foot upon a dark world where a terrible enemy slept. Unprepared and out numbered the new enemy called the wraith descended upon the galaxy and world after world fell at their feet. Needless to say the Lantean's went to war with the Wraith. After many years nearly a century the Lantean's could see now way to win the war. They could defeat the Wraith at very battle but they just kept coming. In an effort to save their people and have a base of operations outside of the theater of war the Lanteans constructed this city ship Avalon. The Wraith discovered what the Lantean's where doing with Avalon and amassed a massive fleet to ensure that Avalon never got to fulfill it's purpose. The Wraith knew of the location of Avalon and proceeded to Doranda the planet from which Avalon would depart from. Unknown to them the planet also housed an experimental weapons platform called Arcturus. When the Wraith arrived in orbit Arcturus was activated and Avalon lifted off from the planet with a skeleton crew and the recently discovered refugees from the Furling supernova disaster Avalon ascended to the stairs. As this as happening the ships immense shields took several hits from the weapon which created a variance in the hyperspace window that formed around the ship. When the ship reached their destination of Terra they realized something was wrong there was no defense outpost on the planet below. They where in a new dimension. A new earth, however the radiation from the Arcturus weapon created exotic particle radiation and Avalon had to be evacuated quickly. They where beamed to the surface of the planet both Lantean's and Furling's alike. The city engaged measures at the behest of it's commander to cloak and phase to a pocket dimension and await instructions. And so with city was set to slumber. It would be three hundred years before another soul would set foot in this city again. As for the descendants of the Lanteans and the Furlings over time they forgot their origins in this world. As time went on being the highly advanced beings biologically speaking they took they next corporeal evolution and became wizards and goblins you know today. We learned to use our inherent energy in new ways and in doing so created new spells, potions and a myriad of other creations that occurred over the last ten millennia.

Remus asked with his eyes burning with curiosity asked the question that was in everyone's mind "How do you know all this?" "We know because we lived it, myself and the others here where part of the original crew of this ship. I was the commander of Avalon." stated Nicolas.

"You're all over ten thousand years old?" Remus asked and when he received a confirmation in form of nods from the six people who had brought them here Remus and the others had to take a moment to come to grips with everything.

"Ok, let's say we believe you for a moment why are we here?" asked Sirius in a wary tone of voice.

"And you four are really the Founder's?" again there where accompanying nods.

"You have all been brought here because of Harry." said Rowena,

"Me!" squeaked Harry as he sat up a little straighter, not from pride mind you but from curiosity.

"Yes Harry, you. We have moved on a new level of existence and it is against our highest law to interfere in the affairs of corporeal beings, as such we have only one thing to do and that is pass on to the next generation, yours or more specifically you. Out of everyone on this plant you posses the qualities and genetic inheritance as foretold by the last Lantern to ascend from the original crew." said Helga from her seat beside Goodrich.

"But I'm just Harry I'm know one special." he stated quietly to the room.

"Ah but you are Harry or rather you will be once we get you healed." Said Perenelle.

"What do you mean healed?" growled Sirius from his seat and he looked at the Dursleys with nothing but anger and contempt.

"Before you started throwing accusations around young Sirius you should know that you all require healing and the cause of all your problems is not in this city." replied Salazar his piercing gray eyes surveyed the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus and Sirius at the same time.

"I mean the person who had bound Harry's powers, his intellect and pumped him full of potions. Albus Dumbledore." was the response to Sirius and Remus's joint question. "and it's not just Harry that has potions, spells or compulsions on him. Each of you has been touched by Dumbledore in your own way and none of it is good." said Godric.

"What do you mean, I thought Dumbledore was your apprentice?" Asked Harry from his seat. "I mean why would he do something like this?"

"You mean failed apprentice don't you, Albus didn't have the wherewithal to complete his training. Oh don't get me wrong he is extremely intelligent but didn't want to take the oaths that would have allowed to him to be a master alchemist" stated Nicolas.

"What oaths?" asked Remus his mind a blur with so many conflicting emotions his loyalty to Dumbledore was rearing it head and with what he was hearing he was feeling conflicted.

"The oaths are the same as the ones that where used in St. Mungo's the oaths that ensure that they use their skills to help, heal and protect." replied Nicolas.

"OK, tell us what has been done to us, please." asked Sirius.

Taking a deep breath it was Rowena who replied. "Sirius, you have compulsions placed upon that go back twenty years, there are numerous spells, compulsions and obliviations that have been done they are as follows: Compulsions to move away from family. Compulsions to listen to Dumbledore."

It was Helga who continued on. "Remus you have an aversion ward placed upon you that seems to make you stay away from Harry and you've been obliviated numerous times by Dumbledore. There also appears to be a notice me not charm upon you "

Remus snarled his eyes flashed amber indicating that Mooney was close to the surface.

She continued on "The Dursleys have been charmed to treat Harry badly, well Petunia and Dudley have but Vernon hasn't for some reason..." Helga looked at Vernon who looked like he was about to erupt in rage or burst a blood vessel.

With narrowed eyes Godric spoke, "Something you want to tell us?"

"I have no idea what you freaks are on about." Snarled Vernon. All could see a film of sweat starting to appear on his brow. "Then perhaps you could also explain why there is a charm upon your wife and son to agree with you in regards to Harry and your treatment of him?" she asked.

It was at this moment that Petunia grabbed her head and moaned. Dudley looked like he was either going to be sick or fight someone. The people in the room looked on as this was happening. With a wave of his hand Salazar sent the three of them away. It was Sirius who asked the question "Where are they gone?"

Salazar looked at Sirius then Remus and finally at Harry who squirmed under his gaze. "I sent them to the stasis chambers we can deal with the after we are done here." His tone brokered no arguments.

With a deep sigh Godric turned to look at Harry. As he did Harry swallowed. "To be perfectly honest Harry I still can't believe your alive. The amount of trauma your body has suffered is unreal. If not for your magic I would say you would have succumbed to your injuries years ago. You have three power limiting seals upon you they seem to be reinforced by the wards at Privet Drive. There is also loyalty potions in your system keyed to Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. There is also potions to restrict your intellect and an aversion charm that seems to cause people to ignore any injuries that where not sustained at Hogwarts. Between that and all of that the broken bones and contusions there is one other thing." Steeling himself he soldiered on. "Your scar appears to be a horcrux ."

Remus stood so fast that he knocked the chair he was sitting on over and howled his amber eyes flashing. Sirius paled a looked like he wanted to be sick. "What did you say." he whispered.

Harry who had been silently crying all of this and being comforted by Hedwig looked up and asked "What's a horcrux?"

It was Remus who answer with amber eyes still glowing as he growled out "It is the most vile and evil magic in all of existence. Basically through a ritual a person cleaves their soul and places it into a container/object and in doing so they cannot die."

Sirius looked devastated and said "When I was younger myself and my brother Regulus where in our family library when we came across an entry about them. Our father tanned our hides for reading about them and told us in no uncertain terms that we where never to look at that book again. When I say tanned our hides I mean physically no magic involved. As dark as my family was there are some things that just are not done ever. It is the blackest of magic. There is no justification for ever using it. There is no way that creating a horcrux is ever acceptable."

Harry looked horrified when he realized exactly what his famous scar was, he reached up to brush his hand a horrifying thought occurred to him. "He knows!" he croaked out. His voice so quiet almost a whisper.

Sirius left his seat and went to kneel before Harry looking into his vivid green eyes he asked "Who knows, Harry."

Tears gathered in his eyes Harry replied "Dumbledore knows about my scar, what it truly is. How do you destroy a horcrux get rid of it?"

With a sign as tears gathered in his own eyes Remus "The only way I know to destroy one is to destroy the container."

There was a gasp from Sirius and Harry stated " _And either must die at the hand of the other_."

What, what was that you said asked Sirius as before his eyes Harry seemed to collapse in on himself. "It's part of the prophesy that apparently was destroyed in the Department of Mysteries, however it was Dumbledore who originally heard the prophesy so he had a copy of it. He showed it to me in Hogwarts four days ago."

"What" swallowing past the lump in his throat Sirius asked "What is the prophesy Harry?"

With tears now streaming down his face he replied " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

Remus moved to Harry and Sirius placing his trembling hands on each each of there shoulders offering silent support.

"Ahem, yes well I have a question or two if you don't mind." asked Nicolas interrupting the trio. They turned to look at the six people in the room they had forgotten they where not alone. "Harry I know this is difficult for you but I have two questions for you the first is did Dumbledore use a pensive or did he recite it."

"Erm, he used a pensive we both viewed it." said Harry.

"Ok, did you go into the memory or view it on top as if viewing a movie." asked Nicolas.

"On top of the pensive like a movie." was Harry's response.

As Harry said this there where smiles from the other six occupants of the room.

"What are you all smileing about?" asked Sirius his eyes had narrowed.

"We are smileing because if you viewed the memory on top of rather of inside the pensive it is more than likely a fake. A fake memory cannot be placed in a pensive, all of the seams would show up and even the most idiotic of people would know that its a fake." answered Perenelle "Now before you think I am making fun of you I'm not" she stated holding up her hand to forestall any comments. "If you are unfamiliar with pensives you should know that it is impossible to put a faked memory into a pensive because of the way they are designed and made. The runic array will not allow it as they where designed to be used in court cases and or going over events in finer details."

"Ok well we are getting a bit sidetracked here. I know this is important information and we shall come back to it in a while but first and foremost we have to know Harry will you fullfill the foretelling, before you answer Harry you must know that by agreeing to this you will also inherit the mistakes and we will not be able help you after we have finished here in Avalon. Whether you choose to accept or not. The rules we have in place of non interference are strict and we can only help today because of the foretelling." said Salazar.

"What is the difference between a prophesy and a foretelling?" asked Remus his curiosity getting the better of him.

"A foretelling is what we would regard as a truth of the universe being expressed, whereas prophecy is a possibility. In regards to a foretelling there are always two outcomes being expressed either yes or no. A prophesy has multiple requirements and they are not always true, they have to be heard and believed. Most are self fulfilling but as you know Harry there are hundreds if not thousands of prophesies made all the time. Hence the room in the Department of Mysteries." answered Rowena.

"What exactly is the foretelling?" asked Harry his voice low from and hoarse from the crying and stress he had been under the last few days.

Again it was Rowena who answered. "I was the one to give the foretelling upon my ascension I was overcome and foresaw this meeting and us having this discussion. It was two options Harry, you would either become the High Chancellor of the Alteran people or you would refuse and you would be returned to your home with no memory of this place and Avalon would be instructed to fly into the sun. I know it sounds like you don't have much of a choice but this is what I foresaw was these two possibilities one would return our race to the stars and a new age would begin for our people or the second option was that you refuse and the Alteran's will fade into the annals of history."

Harry thought about it and he looked to Sirius and Remus. "Whatever you decide pup we'll be with you every step of the way."

A feeling of support and love flooded through his entire body. As this happened he steeled his resolve and looked at each of the people in the room and stated. "I accept."

"Wonderful." Said Perenelle as each of the people in the room smiled. "OK, so first things first we have to get the three of you healthy and brought up to speed so to speak."

"Nicolas you, Godric and Salazar get everything ready for download. Myself, Helga and Rowena will take these three to medical and sort out there health issues." she said.

"OK, I will go with Godric and Salazar and we'll see you soon." Said Nicolas.

"Right, this way please Sirius, Remus and Harry." said Rowena.

As they left to go about their various tasks Remus asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Why Harry?" "It's to do with the foretelling Harry has the genetic characteristics and qualities of our race, meaning that he is the only person who is capable of being the High Chancellor." answered Helga.

Laughing Remus said "Not what I meant but at least I know why Harry from your perspective."

Harry looked sheepish as he answered. "All my life I have been the punchbag for various people, Vernon, Dudley and since I returned to the magical world it has been one thing after another, the troll, Quirrellmort, the Heir of Slytherin nonsense. Pettigrew, the Triwizard tournament, dementors, Umbridge and the thought that I lost Sirius all because of Dumbledore. So it's simple Remus it's about control I want control of my life not only that but something about this place calls to me on a level I have never felt before."

Here Sirius snorted "When you put it like that pup I can't blame you. When you put it like that I'd do the same."


	3. Chapter 3

****As always I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter. I am merely playing in their sandboxes. I do not have a beta at the moment.****

When they reached the medbay Perenelle stop and turned to everyone and said "Alright, Harry your with me, Sirius with Helga and Remus your with Rowena."

We shall remove the spells, bindings and cure Remus of his lycanthropy. "You can cure me?" asked Remus his voice held a hope not present for the longest time. In reality it had not been present since before he was turned as a small child. His being a werewolf overshadowed his entire existence no matter how happy he was it was always there in the background.

"Alright, we shall take care of everything but first Remus I need you to stand on this platform." As Rowena spoke the platform in question rose several inches from the floor. It was a circle roughly a meter across 8 inches deep and with four struts coming out two on each side squaring out the device.

As Remus stepped onto the platform Rowena went to the control panel. Abruptly and startling Remus and Sirius was watching a holographic display appeared. "It's your DNA Remus, I have isolated the werewolf toxin which causes the transformation. Hhhmmm."

"What is it, what's wrong?" asked Remus worry tinged his voice as he spoke.

"Oh nothing is wrong Remus, With our technology it is showing me the genetic profile of the virus." Rowena said.

"And" asked Remus.

"The disease is actually a form of the rabies virus. What must have happened is that dog with the virus attacked a wizard or witch and they got infected. Because they had a magical core or inherent magic cause a mutation giving the virus a physical form namely werewolves. Anyway a few more minutes you will be done here and we can see about undoing the compulsions." she said.

With Helga and Sirius, Helga had Sirius lie on a biobed and started working though the compulsions and obliviations. No matter what any one may tell you obliviations do not wipe the memory it simply suppresses the real one and replaces it with the new false memory.

With Perenelle and Harry, Perenelle started to undo all of the bindings spells and compulsions. As she was doing this she handed Harry the first of a set of vials she had set up beside the bed. It was a flushing potion. "A flushing potion?" Asked Harry. "Yes Harry a flushing potion. Being honest with you Harry an awful lot of the magical worlds potions are much better and faster than anything I could do with the medical equipment. Don't get me wrong it can be done with this equipment but it's easier with with the potion." Said Perenelle.

"Now Harry, I won't lie to you. It's going to hurt when the horcrux is removed. I will put you to sleep for it's removal but just so you know it will hurt. I'll treat everything including your eyesight beforehand but I wanted you to be aware first. I'll tell Remus and Sirius also so they are prepared, OK." She said softly.

"I don't care I can take the pain I want it out of me, besides I've had enough experience with pain." replied Harry.

"Alright Harry, these are the two potions that will remove the bindings on your magic and intellect. I know they taste foul but again its easier to do the two together." with a bittersweet smile she handed the to over.

In quick succession he downed the two and lay back. After a few moments Harry started to glow. The glow began to cascade through different colours like a rainbow. From her perch at the head of the bed Hedwig began to glow. Perenelle looking between Harry and Hedwig she took a step back.

"Avalon, raise a containment shield around biobed three." said Perenelle.

"Order acknowledged" came the melodic reply from the city's artificial intelligence.

As the containment shield raised around the biobed Harry lifted of the bed as a massive energetic discharge moved between him and Hedwig.

"What happening, what's going on?" asked both Remus and Sirius in panicked voices.

"You'll see." Perenelle said with a small smile

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Rowena as she and Helga joined in watching what was happening.

"It is." said Perenelle.

As Perenelle spoke there was an almighty scream from Harry as the light surrounding him intensified it was blinding to looking at. There was a second scream but it was not Harry. It was his scar. It burst open in a small shower of blood and a black pus like substance. All of a sudden a face make of black smoke appeared and almost immediately started to dissipate. As the light began to recede into both Harry and Hedwig there where gasps from the other five occupants in the room.

"Avalon, drop the shield." said Helga.

"Order confirmed." stated Avalon.

"What happened?" asked Remus as Sirius moved to Harry's bedside.

Looking up from the console Perenelle answered "From the readings I'm getting when the bindings where released Harry's magic surged forth and removed the horcrux from his head and his magic corrected everything else that was wrong with him. All of his incorrectly healed bones and deep tissue bruising have been repaired."

"OK, alright I can accept that but what about Hedwig she is now a phoenix." asked Sirius. Hedwig was now a beautiful white phoenix with black tips to her wings and tail. The crest on her head was a brilliant blue. She thrilled out a tune as she alighted from her spot at Harry's headboard and moved towards Harry's head. Remus and Sirius watched as she cried healing tears into the scar on Harry's head and the would closed leaving behind a faint scar.

"I suspect that Hedwig was always destined to be a phoenix. She is made from pure magic and when Harry's powers unbound she completed her transformation." answered Perenelle.

As Harry groaned and started to come round he could be heard muttering "Oh, where is the herd of hippogryphs that ran over me."

"HARRY" exclaimed Sirius as both he and Remus rushed to his side.

"Not sound loud." groaned Harry as he came around.

"Sorry, are you OK, how are you feeling?" asked Sirius.

"Well Mr Potter as soon as we released the bindings on your magic it surged forth to remove the horcrux and heal you." said Perenelle from where she stood reading a display.

"Really, how is this possible?" asked Harry

Just as Perenelle was about to answer there was a thrill and Hedwig few from her perch into Harry's line of sight.

"What...who?" asked Harry as Hedwig hopped onto his knee.

" _Harry chick it's so good to be able to talk to you properly._ " said Hedwig.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

" _I'm Hedwig, this is what I was always meant to be. I am a being of magic beyond a normal phoenix. I was hatched the same day you where born. We have a lot to talk about but first you have to finish talking to Perenelle and the others. We will have time to talk later but at the moment I'm very tired so I am going to sleep for a while and I will come find you afterwards."_ replied Hedwig.

"OK Hedwig." stated Harry.

As they finished their conversation the other occupants of the room look on in awe.

"What was that?" asked Remus as he eyed both Hedwig and Harry.

"That was Hedwig and Harry communicating, come we have much to do." said Rowena by way of an explanation.

Helga who had been silent throughout the exchange piped in here. "OK, rather than walk we'll take the transporter it's quite a distance to the others." In a flash and with the tell tale sound of transportation the six people vanished only to reappear seconds later in a room with Nicolas, Godric and Salazar in it.

"OK good you're here. Did everything go OK with the healing?" asked Nicolas as he looked up from a console he was busying himself with.

"Pretty much, except Harry here didn't require much in the way of healing!" answered Perenelle.

"Really, but I thought he was worse of with the bindings and so on." asked Godric his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh don't get me wrong Harry was very bad of health wise with the bindings upon him. However when the bindings where released his magic surged forth to heal him and remove the horcrux within his scar." replied Perenelle.

"Really?" asked Salazar.

"Yes, and that's not all. His owl Hedwig became a phoenix." answered Helga.

At the three stumped looks there was sniggering from Remus, Sirius and Harry in the background.

"Huh, well that is unexpected but we shall discuss all of this afterwards." said Salazar.

"OK, well as interesting as this is there is still quite a bit to do. I do apologize if it seems like we are rushing you but with some much to do we can't make any decisions until you have been brought up to speed." Said Godric as he approached the group.

"Alright, here we have the cities control chair. This chair can control everything in the city however as we are going to be getting you up to speed we have modified it so that it will download our knowledge into your mind." said Perenelle.

"Yeah, I was wondering how you were going to teach us all that we need to know I mean it's not like have have years to learn everything." asked Harry still curious about everything.

"Once you sit in the chair you will receive our knowledge through a compressed data stream in the form of a series of lights being the most basic way of describing the process. Everything we have learned our the last sixty million years." said Nicolas.

Remus, Sirius and Harry each looked at each other and it was Remus who asked "Surely your not just going to cram everything into our heads. I mean can we even hold of that knowledge safely."

"No, it would not be physically possible to hold that amount of knowledge in your mind or indeed the mind of any corporeal being. It would lead to either death or ascension. With the former being the most likely option. What will happen is that you will receive the last 50 years of knowledge from before we ended up here on this earth and everything else will be more episodic in nature, the key points will be available to you but other than that you will have to consult the database. We cannot wave a magic wand or push a button to solve all of our problems." replied Godric.

"We have also included a copy of our knowledge from the magical world. If we are going to do this we would not have you worrying about completing your education." said Perenelle with a small smile.

Gobsmacked looks appeared on the faces of Harry, Sirius and Remus. "Also it has been decided that because each of you has been traumatized by Dumbledore and he has attempted to subvert your will each of you will spend time in a healing sleep that will allow the knowledge to unfold within your minds but will also work with you as a mind healer to over come what has been done to you and release your obliviated memories. The duration of the healing will differ for each of you but as time passes differently in the machine you will experience years as only an hour or two passes in the real world." Said Nicolas.

"Ok." replied Harry.

"Come Harry, once this has begun you will receive the information and be transported to a healing pod so you can undergo treatment." Said Helga.

With an air of trepidation around him Harry approached the chair. "Just sit down Harry and we shall take care of everything." said Rowena with a small smile.

"OK I can do this." whispered Harry.

As he sat down in the chair it reclined into it's active position and a beam of colored lights can from directly above. It seemed to go on for a while then it was over and in a flash of light Harry disappeared. "What was that, where's Harry." a near frantic Sirius asked.

"It's alright." replied Helga "Harry has completed the download and has been transported to a healing pod in the next room. Godric, Salazar if you would mind going next door and checking on Harry while we proceed with Sirius."

At their nods of acquiescence they departed. "Sirius, if you please." asked Helga from where she stood at the control panel.

With some hesitation Sirius approached the chair and sat down. Again it reclined and lit up as it had done with Harry. In a matter of moments it was done and Sirius was gone.

Finally it was Remus's turn who moved forward with out having to be asked. Once he sat down he was lost in the light that he didn't feel the transporter and with a flash he was gone.

Once everything was powered down the ascended beings look at each other and smiled. This would be the started of something big.

As everyone moved to the adjoining room an alarm rang like a notification. Nicolas moved to the terminal and after inputting some commands a holographic image popped up. The others crowded around to watch what was happening. It was Helga who responded "I take it this is being recorded." asked Perenelle her tone full of asperity.

Despite what people thought they knew being ascended does no mean that you know everything. Ascension is part of the process and when you reach that level it's the beginning of another journey.

"Of course." replied Nicolas. As the scene played out they all watched in rapt attention.

"Well this gives us some insight as to what Dumbledore has planned." said Salazar from his position the the door to the room.

"How are they?" asked Perenelle.

"They're fine, they are all in a healing pod and the mind healer program has begun it's work." said Godric a frown marring his features. "How that man ever became headmaster I do no know."

"All we can do is wait until Sirius, Remus and Harry wake up after all it will be their decision on what to do from here on out." answered Rowena.

It was 4 hours later when Sirius and Remus where awoken from their healing sleep. A groggy Remus was the first to get a question in *Did everything go alright*

*Yes it did.* smiled Perenelle.

"OK that's odd. A new well old language." said Sirius. He then realized he hadn't seen nor heard Harry. "Harry?"

"He is still in the pod according to the readings he should be done in the next thirty minutes. As for the language it is Alteran a lot of our concepts do not have the vernacular for in English. You have to remember the Alteran language has been around for some sixty million years as opposed to not even two thousand for English." replied Helga.

Holding his hands up Sirius replied "I know the theory behind it now."

As Remus and Sirius waited there was an air of tension in the room. There was a small alarm sound and the pod started to glow and when it was done Harry stood there taking a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Erm, what happened?" asked Sirius confusion marring his features.

Gone was the teenage Harry in his place was Harry but he was between twenty and twenty-five.

"It looks like the pod advance his physical development. He is now biologically twenty one years old." said Rowena.

"That can happen?" asked Remus snapped out of his reverie by what had happened to Harry.

"Yes it can, it's more than likely a response to Harry's subconscious after all who could trust that a teenager was the leader of an entire race of people." said Salazar from his please at one of the control panels.

"We have two more things we can do and then we must leave." said Salazar.

"OK if I didn't know before I do now the non interference policy and I can understand that but it would have been nice to be able to talk to you for a while." said Harry as he was moving into the center of the room.

"The only thing that remains is to give over control of the city to you and to relay that while you where in the healing pod we recorded something from Hogwarts that you will have to review and make a decision on." replied Salazar.

"OK well lets get this done and we shall look at the file from Hogwarts." answered Nicolas.

As one they where transported from the room to the main floor of the control tower beside the stargate. Without thinking Harry proceeded to raise the cities control column from the floor and place his hand on it. As he did so the screens in the room lit up.

A man appeared between the two groups. "I greet you High Chancellor Potter and welcome you as the next leader of the Alteran people. I am a representation of Avalon and I am at your disposal" said Avalon who looked like an insubstantial version of an Alteran.

It was Perenelle who spoke "We have to go now, don't forget about the Dursleys they have to be dealt with." As the woman made to hugs the three men before them the men following behind them shaking hands.

With tearful goodbyes they watched as the six ascended beings coalesced into balls of light and disappeared up into the ceiling.

"OK we need to see that report from Hogwarts and then decide what we are going to to." said Harry.

"Remus are you OK" asked Harry when he seen the pensive look on his face.

"I am Harry, but I want to apologize to both you and Sirius." he replied.

"Apologize, apologize for what exactly." asked Sirius.

"When Sirius was first imprisoned I knew who the real secret keeper was and I went to Dumbledore about it. He obliviated me and when I told him about Pettigrew being the real secret keeper for Harry and his parents." answered Remus.

"I don't know what did but he got around Mooney to cast the charm." he replied tears in his eyes.

As one Harry and Sirius moved to hug him. "It's alright Remus we shall make him pay for what he has done." answered Sirius.

With a manly cough Remus said thanks and it was Harry who spoke. "Let's see what's happening in Hogwarts and then we can have something to eat before we make any major decisions."

With that he turned and started to walk towards the stairs that led to the command level. Sirius and Remus shared a look and followed along. "Avalon, can we have something to eat please and would you please cue up the latest report from Hogwarts, please."

"Certainly High Chancellor." replied Avalon.

There was a chime and a large selection of sandwiches and drinks appeared on the table in the conference room. "OK let's see what is happening. Avalon play log." replied Harry.

As Remus and Sirius plated up some food and a drink for each of the three of them they sat down and watched...

(Hogwarts Headmasters office...)

 _It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat._

 _Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in front of his desk. With his remaining strength he sent a patronus off. Moments later the door opened admitting none other than Severus Snape. "Headmaster." he stated._

" _Ah Severus, please I need your assistance." whispered Dumbledore through the pain._

" _What happened?" asked Snape as he moved towards the headmaster._

" _This." he said holding up his withered arm it looked like it was wasting away._

 _Snape gasped. "What happened?" he asked as he began running diagnostics on Dumbledore._

" _I went to get an item that belonged to Voldemort and fell pray to a trap." answered Dumbledore._

" _Hhhmmm well there is not much I can do. You have a withering curse upon you all I can do is give you a potion that will contain the curse to your arm but that is only a stop gap measure a few months at most." replied Snape as he fished a potion out of his robes._

" _Here." he said handing a vial to Dumbledore._

" _What is it?" asked Dumbledore._

" _It's a pain relief potion it will last for about three hours while I work on the potion that will contain the curse." answered Snape._

" _Thank you Severus." replied Dumbledore._

 _Snape the moved to the door of the office. "I shall return as soon as the potion is ready."_

 _Dumbledore nodded and as the door clicked closed behind him Dumbledore did a quick detection spell to ensure he was alone._

 _Moving towards his bookshelf he moved one of the book and there was a clicking sound as if s door had unlocked. One of the book shelves opened out and reaching inside Dumbledore pulled out a journal._

 _As he moved back to the seat at his desk he eased himself into the seat._

" _Now where was I, yes yes, plans will have to be made and changed." he mumbled to himself._

" _hhmm I wonder." he stated._

 _He got up from his seat and looking at his book shelf he called a book down to him. As the book gently floated down to him he looked through it. "Yes this will do nicely." smirked Dumbledore._

 _He put the book to one side and in the journal started making notes. "I will have to get Harry to track down the horcruxes as I will not be able to do it. Of course I will not tell him about the one is in scar. After all I can't have a weapon that spends it's time looking for a treatment." Just then there was a bell chime indicating a floo call was coming through._

 _Albus quickly put the book and the journal into his desk drawer. "Yes, ahh hello Molly." he said._

" _Albus, what is happening with the Potter brat? Oh hello by the way." was her shrill response. If there was one certainty in life it was that Molly Weasley was a shrill overbearing harridan._

" _Not to worry Molly he's safely tucked away in Privet Drive." he replied._

" _That's not what I meant and you know it. He is supposed to be with Ginny at this stage. They should be a couple by now." was her reply._

" _Don't worry, he'll be very responsive to here by the end of the coming year. We shall potion him up with amortentia and we shall have wedding bells by years end." replied Dumbledore smiling_

 _in a way that would disarm most people._

" _OK well remember our deal Dumbledore Ginny will marry the Potter brat and when he dies we shall divide his wealth. One more thing I won't have her getting pregnant and not finishing school. After all the widow of the Boy-Who-Lived cannot be uneducated." was her shrill reply._

" _Yes, yes. Don't worry everything is going according to plan. How are things with young Ronald and the mudblood?" he asked._

 _Molly sighed and said "Not very well, he was messing around with Lavender Browne. I put a stop to it but Hermione was fairly cold to him throughout the year and then the nonsense in the department of mysteries. He's a little of at the moment but both he and Ginny know what is happening and how we shall be rich soon and returned to proper society as purebloods are supposed to be._

" _OK, well..."said Albus but was interrupted by Molly._

" _ssshhh...Arthur is coming must be checking up on the kids."Molly stated. "I'll speak to you later" with those words her face vanished from the green flames of the floo network._

" _Where was I, yes, the horcruxes I will get them hunted down but I won't give any information about them apart from the number to Harry and if by any chance he does survive I'll just put a rumor about how he was going dark due to the connection he has with Voldemort." mumbled Albus._

(Report ends)

Sirius, Remus and Harry sat in stunned silence each going over in their mind what that had just witnessed.

It was a pale Harry who broke the pregnant silence. "OK, so we know what he has planned. Remus when does your shift end at Privet Drive." he asked a shaken Remus.

"Erm, in about three hours, why?" asked Remus.

"OK that's plenty of time. We shall replace you and me with nanite copies of ourselves and return to the Dursleys home. I know it may be cruel but I don't want them near me. I know I went through therapy and all that but I can't do it." stated Harry with conviction.

Looking at Sirius he said "Sirius, I want you to get the Dursleys prepped remove their memories of being here, indeed everything after we where brought here.

"No problem Harry. I will make the arrangements." replied Sirius.

Taking a deep breath Harry started "We have much to do let's ensure that it gets done. First things first we need to get some new clothes and then make preparations. Also what was Molly talking about I only have my trust vault and there is not enough in there to make her as rich as she was going on about.?"

It was Sirius who answered "You have a trust vault which is refilled yearly from the main Potter vaults. It's strange but one of the things that was obliviated from my mind and I'd say Remus's as well was how well of you are. You are in the top five of the wealthiest people in the country along with the Blacks, Bones, Longbottoms, Greengrass's and the Abbots.

Remus thought about it "If I remember correctly there quite a few properties around the world that you own as well. I would say that this knowledge was hidden so that you wouldn't leave Privet Dr. If you thought you had only what was in the one trust vault you wouldn't look to move anywhere. Dumbledore and his schemes. I swear to Merlin I will skin that man if he even looks at you crooked." said Remus with some heat in his voice.

"OK well I will contact the goblins and we can take it from there. As Perenelle said there is no magic button to fix everything all at once. I'm going to change clothes and then speak to Hedwig if she is awake." said Harry as he made for the door.

"Sirius and Remus can you please check the inventories to see what materials we have in stock. Also I would like to find out the capacity of this city. I have an idea but I want to know this information before I say anything." said Harry as he disappeared down a flight of steps.

"No problem, Harry. Where are you going?" asked Remus from the console to which he has moved as the party broke up.

"I'm going to my quarters. As I am High Chancellor of the Alteran people I will not being going around in rags. I will return shortly and then myself and Remus can get our nanite duplicates ready for deployment." said Harry.

"Alright then let's get started." replied Sirius as he input commands into the console on front of him.

As Harry moved through the city he came to a set of windows that over looked the city. As he was inside the cloaking field he could see the city. Funnily enough it was one thing he didn't ask the group of ascended being was where exactly on earth the city was. "Avalon, can you please tell me where on earth we are?" he asked.

"The city is located at the equator the nearest land mass would be the canary islands." was the response.

"Thank you Avalon." replied Harry.

He pulled his attention away from the view and proceeded to the set of double door at the end of the

corridor. As he stopped outside his quarters he wave his hand over the sensor panel and the doors slid open.

As he stepped into the room his first thought was to gasp. It was a beautiful room with a set of doors that lead to a small balcony that had a table and four chairs on it. There was suddenly a burst of flames and Hedwig appeared.

" _Harry chick._ " she said.

"Hedwig, how are you?" said Harry.

" _I'm OK my energy levels have settled. I have awaited this day for a long time. If that idiot hadn't bound your powers I would have been with you as I am now from the start._ " replied Hedwig.

"Yes, about that. How are you a phoenix now?" he asked.

" _I am a white or royal phoenix I was always going to be your bonded I have been with you since the day you where born and the day I was hatched._ " replied Hedwig. " _A white phoenix being so close to the essence of magic can feel what's happening around us. The magical world, well not really the magical world but the magical creatures are in danger Harry-chick_."

"What do you mean in danger?" asked Harry from his seat. He was listening to Hedwig with rapt attention.

" _In the not to distant future the magical world will be discovered and the magical creatures will be endangered. For centuries the magical world remained hidden from the non magical world with the exception being the highest levels of government. However I do not know how but it is either Voldemort's actions or something else but the magical world will be revealed and magical creatures will be hunted by non magicals."_ replied Hedwig.

"Why did you come to me? Not that I'm complaining." asked Harry

" _Fawkes was originally meant to go to Dumbledore to inform him of the threat but Dumbledore took no notice instead he bound Fawkes to his will. Fawkes has been imprisoned for fifty years._ " said Hedwig there was a definite air of sadness as she spoke.

"Don't worry Hedwig we shall free Fawkes and I have plan well not so much of a plan as an idea. Anyway give me thirty minutes to wash and change and I'll join you Remus and Sirius in the control room." replied Harry.

Hedwig puffed up in happiness. " _OK Harry-chic._ "

In a flash Hedwig disappeared from the room leaving Harry to contemplate further on what he was told.

Thirty minutes later Harry arrived in the control room refreshed and redressed. "OK what have you got for me?" asked Harry. He cut an imposing figure in what he was dressed.

"OK, well we have been through the database and currently we are fully stocked on naquadah, trinium and neutronium. There are four aurora class ships docked on the east and the south eastern piers. Two on each pier. The Furling vessels are located on the opposite site on the western and south western piers." said Sirius from where he was sitting.

Remus who was sitting across from Sirius said "This city can house fifteen million people, thirty million if we double up. The greenhouses are functional but empty. There are three parks within the city and there are seven biodomes dotted around the city. They can be used for animal storage and transport. As with the greenhouses they are empty. If I had to guess I would say that each biodome is roughly one hundred square miles in diameter."

"OK, well I didn't know about the biodomes. I want you to get everything up and running. I know that there is only three of us at the moment but that will change hopefully." said Harry.

"What are you planning pup?" asked Sirius as he looked over the reports then to Harry.

"Avalon will not be remaining on earth, the humans are not ready to know of us or our technology. I spoke to Hedwig when I went to get showered and changed." said Harry as he closed his eyes. "In speaking to Hedwig she revealed that sometime in the future the non magicals will discover the magical world and hunt down every last magical being and creature out of fear. I will not let the magical world fall to Voldemort, Dumbledore or to the non magicals." there was a heat in Harry's voice as he spoke.

"Alright, well lets take this one huge step at a time." said Remus.

"Yes first things first are the Durleys ready to be sent back home?" asked Harry.

"Yes, the pods have been programmed to remove the memories of Avalon, or the ascended beings. They will think that they fell asleep at home." said Sirius.

"Right well let's get everything ready. Are the nanite duplicates ready?" replied Harry.

"Yes, they are ready. I have set the nanites to simulate all the energetic readings that both you and I would normally emit. They will be able to simulate all of our abilities. Thankfully Harry won't have to show anything other than school work." said Remus.

"OK, go ahead and deploy them but actually Avalon." called Harry.

"Yes, High Chancellor Potter." replied Avalon as his appeared beside the three of them.

"We are deploying nanite copies of both Remus and myself, I want you to monitor what is happening with them if you don't mind." said Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor. Is there anything else I can do for you?" asked Avalon.

"Yes could you obtain samples of DNA from all plants and non sentient non magical animals please." said Harry.

"Is there anything else?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I have a question. Who is your avatar based on?" asked Sirius as he eyed the avatar of the city. He looked like any person on the planet with his black hair and green eyes. He looked a little like Harry.

"My avatar is based on random characteristics from the Alteran genome." said Avalon.

"OH could you also monitor Hogwarts I want to know what's happening on that front." said Harry.

"Merlin, I'm going to have to make lists for everything, I'm going to be like Hermione." he said with a laugh.

Just then there was a small flash of light to the right of Harry beside his hand. Now in place was a computerized pad. "What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's a data slate, if you need to create lists or anything else just make a note of it." said Avalon

"OK let's get this show on the road. Sirius I am going to speak to the goblins I will contact you from Gringott's and have you transport in. alright?" said Harry.

"OK it's time to begin. Let's get going." said Harry.

"Wait, is it alright if I contact Tonks and fill her in? I would like to bring her up to speed and bring her here if you don't mind." asked Remus with a slight blush.

"OH and what are your intentions to my cousin?" asked Sirius he went to say something else but the look Remus was getting from Harry caused him to bite his tongue.

Harry who had stopped his line of thought looked at Remus and after a minute said "You can tell her and bring her in but if you think for one minute that she would betray us to Dumbledore I want her obliviated and sent back." There was an air of formality as Harry spoke.

"Yes High chancellor." answered Remus who recognized the formal tone and replied in kind.

"OK, we have a few things to get done." said Harry. "I have a communicator with me and I'll contact Sirius when I have spoken to the goblins."

"I will transport with the nanite duplicates. I will of course be disillusioned and I will make my way to Diagon Alley from Surrey." Harry stated.

As the nods of agreement the split up to go to their respective places. In a flash Harry and the duplicates vanished.

Remus who have been watching as Harry vanished turned to Sirius. "This is a lot to take in isn't it." he said.

"I know what you mean old friend, I know what you mean. Go and speak to Tonks and let me know how you get on." said Sirius. "Here before you go take a communicator with you." as he tossed one to Remus.

"Thanks Sirius, OH before you go what happens if you leave how will we get back." asked Remus as he pocketed the communicator.

"I will facilitate your return if Sirius departs to see Furlings." said Avalon as the cities avatar appeared in front of the two men.

"Thank you. Alright I'm ready." said Remus. Just like with Harry and the duplicates he vanished in the tell tale flash of the matter transport.


	4. The Furlings and a friend

**I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate. I am aware that I have to go back to the start of this story and fix typos which I will do in the next day or so. Again I do not have a beta at the moment.**

As this was going on Harry who had departed Avalon with the duplicates had charmed his hair from black to blonde and his eyes from their stunning vivid green to a piercing blue. Once done he aparated from Surrey to a lane near Charring Cross road. It was only a short walk to the Leaky Cauldron pub. As he entered the pub the eyes of the few patrons swung to him. He dismissed them and walked towards the back of the pub where the entrance to Diagon Alley was.

As he glanced over his shoulder and say no one coming he waved his hand instead of using his wand. As the wall move aside like a puzzle being undone he felt a brief moment of nostalgia as he stepped through. As with the Leaky Cauldron there where very few people about and there was and undertone of fear in the air. He dismissed this as he marched on to Gringott's and noted the shop owners had tentatively opened their shops. As he continued on he caught snippets of conversations throughout the alley.

"What are we going to do..."

"I knew Dumbledore was right all along..."

When he heard mention of Dumbledore his temper started to rise and he quickly reinforced his occulmancy. What most didn't realize was that as a race the Alteran's had developed abilities such as touch healing, telekinesis, precognition and telepathy. The Alteran's where eye line telepaths and occulmancy as well as helping with higher intellect and recall also made it so that no one could enter the mind of another without notice. This ability had be pushed to the fore front of development when the Wraith appeared. As they where a telepathic hive mind they could attack someone using this ability. It was only after the first four or five encounters with them that people realized what was happening and occulmancy was taught to all of the Alteran's as a matter of course so they could actively be aware of who was trying to access their minds rather than the latent ability it had been to that point.

As Gringott's came into view Harry looked at the people coming and going in a hurry like they didn't want to be caught outside. He ascended the steps into the bank and as he passed the two goblins and without thinking he moved his hand closed fist over his breast above his heart and nodded.

The startled response from the goblins was a repeat of the gesture that Harry made. Remembering they where on duty they resumed their silent yet deadly (if they wanted yo be in defense of their realm) vigil.

Harry entered into the foyer of the building and looked around. As he did so he noticed Griphook the one goblin he knew. As he got into the queue to speak to him and waited. It was moments later he was ushered forward. "Yes." came the surly question.

Harry with a small smile and in perfect Furling "In the name and spirit of the four I greet you Warrior Griphook."

Griphook inhaled sharply and cast a furtive glance around and replied "Who are you to come here and say that."

"There is much to discuss but I think it would be best if we took this conversation else were. Don't you?" replied Harry in Furling.

Thinking about it he nodded and said "Follow me." without looking back Griphook hopped of his seat and proceeded to the large ornate doors to the left of him. Harry followed his mind racing with a million thoughts a second.

As they entered a small but well appointed room Griphook turned and said "You can drop the glamour."

As he eyed Griphook Harry nodded and without a word or gesture he reverted to his true appearance.

"If I did not know it was impossible I would say that you are James Potter but without glasses and your eyes are the wrong colour." he said somewhat harshly.

With a small smile not showing teeth as this could be taken as a mortal insult Harry replied. "Thank you for the comparison Griphook but I am Harry Potter James was my father."

"How is this possible?" asked Griphook his mind a blur with possibilities but nothing prepared him for the response.

"I have reclaimed the lost heritage of the Alteran's." said Harry.

Griphook sat in shock silence.

"How, what, who?" came the stuttered reply.

"Yes I am Harry James Potter I was healed in Avalon by a group of ascended beings before they departed. We have much to go through and if possible I would like to speak to the Furling High Council if you don't mind."

"Of course Mr Potter." replied Griphook his mind blazing with information. "The High Council may not want to see you but I shall have the actually if you give me a few moments I will relay this message personally to Ragnock the leader of the High Council."

With Harry's nod of acceptance Griphook departed but before he did so he said "I will be a quick as I can." and with those parting words he vanished through the door. Harry contemplated how flustered Griphook had become during their albeit brief conversation and chuckled to himself.

As he moved through the building he came to the doors of the Director's office or rather the High Councilor's. The two guards at the door looked at Griphook he stated that he needed to speak to the Director immediately. With a subtle nod he was told to wait and one of the guards disappeared inside. Griphook took that time to collect himself.

"You may enter." stated the returning guard.

With a nod he entered the room. Arrayed around the room where weapons, coats of armor and tapestries depicting great battles. In any other place this may have been ostentatious. Ragnock director of all Gringott's and High Councilor of the Furlings set an imposing figure looked at Griphook and barked out "Why are you here Griphook?"

"Sire I have news and a request from one of our clients?" stated Griphook.

"And what is so important that you disturb me for the wants of a wizard." growled Ragnock.

Swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat he said "It was not a wizard who made a request it was an Alteran."

Hearing this his head snapped up from what he was reading and said "What did you say?"

In a clear voice he stated "I have received and request from an Alteran to be allowed to address you and the High council."

"Who is it that comes here and makes such demands?" asked Ragnock.

"It was not a demand sire, it was a request and as to who it was none other than Harry James Potter. Although he has been greatly changed by his healing by the ascended" replied Griphook.

Thinking about the facts Ragnock stated. "I will convene the council go and speak to Mr Potter and then have him join us actually you join us as well Griphook."

Griphook stood a little taller at this for some reason he had a feeling that something momentous was going to happen and he was going to be in the thick of it. "I will of course. It may take a bit of time though Mr. Potter said we had quite a bit to go through."

Thinking further Ragnock said "Ask Mr. Potter if he would be agreeable to meeting with the council first and then he can go through what he needs to with you afterwards."

Nodding in agreement Griphook left the office as Ragnock tapped the rune connection to all leaders of clans and locations around the world. This message would signal that the High Council was called and all those who where members of the council would come to Gringott's London.

As he returned to the room in which Harry was Griphook said "Mr Potter, Ragnock would like to meet you in the council chambers. The High Council has been convened and would to speak to you about and they would also like to hear what you have to say."

"That would be perfect Griphook. Well lead on." said Harry as he stood from his seat.

Nodding Griphook turned and they proceeded out the doors and down the the lower levels where the High Council chambers.

As they approached the number of finely dressed Furlings appeared to grow in number. More than a few turned to look at Harry as they could not figure out why he was here.

They entered the doors to the chamber and proceeded to the floor area in front of the three raised seat's upon which sat Ragnock and his closest advisers.

Ragnock eyed the human and asked "Why are you here?"

Repeating the gesture he made to the two guards upon entry to Gringott's Harry said "I greet you in the name of the Great Alliance of the Four, I am Harry James Potter High Chancellor of the Alteran people. As I have access to the lost knowledge one of the important things that jumped out to me was the alliance that existed between our peoples for millions of years before the disaster that brought us here and caused us to forget who we are. I am here to correct a great mistake and return not just my people the Alteran's but also our longtime allies and friends the Furlings to the stars."

As a hubbub of conversation and whispers broke out in the hall it was one of Ragnarok's advisers who said "And how do you intend to do this?" sneered Stonecrusher.

"I have been to Avalon and docked in the city are three Furling starships. One of which contains the Furling legacy from when the survivors of the disaster arrived in the Pegasus galaxy. As this is your legacy I will be returning it to your people with the offer of assistance in setting up a new Furling homeworld." said Harry.

Just as he was about to respond Ragnock held up his hand signaling for Stonecrusher to be quiet. "What are you not telling us, there is something in the way you said homeworld that my sense tell me there is something more to this conversation."

"You are correct High Chancellor, as you know despite appearances I am only sixteen years of age. When I underwent my healing in Avalon the bindings that where on my core and intellect where released. As they where released something happened. If I may I would like to call for my familiar to show that I am not trying to deceive you in any way."

At Ragnock's nod. Harry called out "Hedwig I need you."

In a flash of white light Hedwig appeared in all her glory and thrilled before the alighted on Harry's shoulder.

It was Ragnock who recovered from his shock first. "Am I to understand that this phoenix was originally your bonded owl Hedwig." At this Harry nodded.

After a few moments silence Ragnock said. "In the name of the four what I am about to reveal to you is a foretelling that was given by a Furling seer centuries ago I would request that this information not be revealed." Here Harry agreed without hesitation.

"In the time of change at the beginning of the Dark War,

A being of fire shall be enslaved by one claiming the light,

True his honeyed words would not be.

A secret hidden a secret revealed,

A chance to restore what was lost,

When times are darkening,

He shall come forth a wizard not a wizard,

With him shall being the being of fire free and unfettered,

To save all we shall listen and our people shall be restored." said Ragnock.

After a few moments pause Harry replied. "Yes Hedwig has told me that this war that is beginning whether is be due to Voldemort or some other factor the magical world will be revealed to the muggles and we shall be hunted to extinction." Letting those words sink in. Harry pushed forth. "I make this vow here and now with the leaders of the Furlings present I will not allow any magical being to be hunted by muggles or anyone else. Although there are only three people including myself who currently posses the knowledge of our ancestors this will change."

"What I want to know is will you accept my offer of help, and will you help me in return?" he asked.

"What do you mean? What help do you need?" asked Ragnock.

"I will be leaving this world in Avalon. I haven't discussed this with anyone else yet but I want to return to the reality of our ancestors. I know that we could leave this world behind but I have an obligation to clean up the messes left behind there." replied Harry. "When I leave I plan to take as much of the magical world that we can save. Yourselves included."

Thinking about what we said Ragnock replied "I would ask that you return with Griphook and complete what ever business you have to do, we shall discuss everything you have said. I will say that tentatively we will accept your offer of help and indeed we shall return whatever aid you give us but first we must discuss in private."

"Of course High Councilor. May your enemies fall before you and their blood be as gold leading to your vaults," replied Harry.

Moving from the room Griphook who had not spoken up until this point said "That was a very unusual meeting of the council they are not normally so agreeable."

"To be honest I got that impression myself but I did just dump a lot on them. Hopefully they will agree and we can work towards a brighter future for all." replied Harry.

"Indeed." answered Griphook.

Very soon they where back in the original room they have started out in. "OK Mr. Potter." said Griphook.

"Harry please Griphook." replied Harry.

"Alright Harry, what can I assist you with." he asked.

"I would like to know the balance of my accounts and have an inheritance test done. I have a feeling that someone has been dipping into my accounts, accounts by the way that I never knew about until I was healed." said Harry. "OH and before I forget despite what everyone believes Sirius Black is not dead."

Griphook scowled and then stopped "Sirius is not dead?"

"No, I thought he was but the veil is actually a gateway that activated when I touched it without knowing and Sirius went through." replied Harry.

"OK well he has been declared dead by the Ministry, they also sent someone to seize the Black vaults as he was a convict or so they said. We asked for the trial transcripts but have been stonewalled at every turn." replied Griphook.

"Rather than talk about him in the third person can I call him here and we can discuss everything in person." answered Harry.

"Of course, we have a few things that need to be done." replied Griphook.

Taking the communicator our of his pocket Harry activated it and called "Sirius can you please transport to my location?"

A few seconds later came a reply "No problem Harry." It was two minutes later that there was a tell tale sound of the transporter and in a flash of white like Sirius appeared.

"Sirius may I introduce you to Griphook. Griphook this is Sirius Black." answered Harry.

Griphook nodded "Lord Black."

"Sirius please Griphook and besides I am not Lord Black I was disowned." replied Sirius as he moved to take a seat beside Harry.

"I am afraid you are incorrect Sirius." said Griphook from where he was seated behind his desk.

At the confused looks he pushed on by saying "Despite what you may have thought or been told you are the Lord Black. Your mother Walburga Black tried to have you disowned but she did no have the power to do so and your Grandfather would not hear of it."

"But I thought." said Sirius his mind seemed to step out for a second.

"I know that we have much to go through with Harry's revelations and so on but first things first." said Griphook as he hopped of his seat and went to a sideboard and picked up a quill, ritual knife a bowl and some parchment. "We shall begin with the inheritance test."

Moving back over to where he was sitting Griphook said "Harry if you please I need you put seven drops of blood in to this bowl and it will do the rest."

Sighing Harry did as requested and soon enough seven drops of blood where placed in the bowl. Putting the contents of a potion bottle into the bowl and then placed the quill in. Instantly the liquid disappeared and the quill lifted itself from its resting place and begun to write:

 _Name: Hadrian James Potter._

 _Date of birth: 31_ _st_ _of July 1980._

 _Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

 _Mother: Lily Rose Potter, nee Evans (Deceased)_

 _Heir through father of:_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter._

 _Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor._

 _Most Ancient House and Revered House of Ravenclaw._

 _Most Ancient House of Peverell._

 _Heir through Mother of:_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans._

 _Heir through Godfather:_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black._

 _Heir by Right of Conquest:_

 _Most Ancient and Revered House of Slytherin._

 _House of Gaunt._

 _Godparents:_

 _Sirius Black.(Magical Guardian)_

 _Alice Longbottom(incapacitated in St. Mungo's.)_

 _Vaults:_

 _#1 – Alteran Vault._

 _#2 – Gryffindor Vault._

 _#3 – Ravenclaw Vault._

 _#4 – Slytherin Vault._

 _#5 – Potter Vault._

 _#6 – Peverell Vault._

 _#7 – Black Vault._

 _#15 – Evans Vault._

 _#437 – Gaunt Vault._

 _#687- Harry Potter trust Vault._

 _Illegal marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley._

 _Funds transfer £10,000 galleons each year to vault of Albus Dumbledore._

 _Funds transfer of £5000 galleons each year to vault of Molly Prewitt._

 _Funds transfer of £500 galleons each year to vault of Ronald Weasley._

 _Funds transfer of £500 galleons each year to vault of Ginerva Weasley._

When the quill stopped three sets of eyes looked at it and widened. "Well I wasn't expecting that."said Harry. "Can I get a complete accounting of everything in my vaults please."

"Hold on Harry." replied Sirius.

Looking at Griphook Sirius asked. "I've been declared dead right?"

"Yes. Of course that can be rectified." answered Griphook.

"No, lets play this cute and we can get everything back and reveal some traitors without having to reveal our hand." replied Sirius with a look on his face that caused Griphook to sit up and take notice.

"What exactly do you have in mind." asked Griphook.

Sirius replied with a grin that was pure marauder.

Outside Griphook's office the raucous laughter could be heard.

About an hour later Griphook and Harry left the office and proceeded to the council chambers as Sirius had gone back to Avalon.

As Harry and Griphook walked to the chambers Harry's mind was a blase with ideas but his trepidation was mounting the closer he got to the chambers. Would they accept his offer of assistance and would he help him in return? These where the thoughts running through his head and all too soon they arrived.

Taking a deep breath both Griphook and Harry retook their places in front of the High Councilor's seat. "We have discussed everything you have said to us amongst ourselves." said Ragnock.

"What have you decided?" asked Harry his hopes rising but he didn't let that show.

"We shall accept your offer of aid." said Ragnock a smile appearing on his face.

Letting out a breath that he was aware he was holding Harry replied "Thank you High Councillor."

"We have also decided that as things will get more hectic as we prepare to not only return home but to the stars as well that Griphook shall serve as ambassador between ourselves and the Alteran people.

Smiling at Griphook Harry replied "I thank the high council for it's forbearance and wisdom."

Griphook recovered from the shock and said "I would be honored to serve as ambassador between our peoples."

"What are the plans for our venture?" asked Stonecrusher.

"We have not made anything concrete as yet however there are a few things that we would have to get out of the way first." said Harry.

"Like what?" asked Ragnock

As Harry explained Ragnock and the other Furlings grew enraged and then moved so fast to laughter that you would have expected whiplash but this did not happen.

"Getting payback and inflicting descent amongst your enemies very good." said Ragnock

With a smirk Harry replied "But of course."

"I will return in a few days when everything is going to hit the fan and we can begin moving everyone. May your gold ever flow and my your enemies fall by your blade." said Harry and with that vanished in a flash of the transportation beam.

In the main control room of Avalon Harry reappeared. Looking around he saw Sirius was engrossed in what he was reading he hadn't yet noticed Harry's arrival.

"Alright Sirius?" asked Harry.

Sirius jumped and looked at Harry. "You scared me pup."

With a cheeky grin Harry replied "Well we can have you getting rusty on us can we?"

"Very funny." deadpanned Sirius.

"What are you reading that has you so engrossed?" asked Harry as he moved from where he had beamed back into the city.

"It's the city logs on earth for the last ten thousand years. It's really fascinating the city for something to do over the millennia has created a limited stargate network with twenty worlds being colonized with animals and plants from earth. Every planet in terms of animals and plant are all the exact same as earth before humanity started to drive animals to extinction." replied Sirius.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about that. Avalon could you appear for a moment." asked Harry.

At Harry's request Avalon appeared. "Yes High Chancellor?"

"Was this an order from the previous Commander of Avalon? Or was it something you took on yourself to do?" asked Harry aware that Avalon would be monitoring their conversation.

"This was an order from the previous Commander. As humanity started to progress more species came under threat so populations of each animal where relocated to other worlds to save them. It was hoped that when they where discovered the humans of earth would have outgrown their need to kill everything that appealed to them." replied Avalon.

"OK, I want to amend my earlier order then. I want to to collect samples of every animal, plant, insect and so on as to create a new biosphere for a planet. Also do we have any inter dimensional probes on board." asked Harry.

"Yes High Chancellor. We have twelve on board." replied Avalon.

"OK, well I want you to get them up and running and I know there are copies of the quantum frequency from our home reality in the data banks. I want them deployed and sensor data collated into the city data banks." requested Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor." replied Avalon.

Turning to Sirius Harry asked "Has there been any word from Remus yet?"

"Not just..." Sirius replied as the com system went of.

"Sirius or Harry this is Remus, come in please?" as Remus's voice came through the come system.

Looking at Sirius Harry indicated that he should answer. "This is Avalon Sirius speaking we hear you Remus."

"I have Tonks with me can you transport us." Remus asked.

"You have my permission." said Harry.

In a flash of white light both Remus and Tonks appeared on the main floor of the control room. "Wow, that was something else." said Tonks her head twisting to see everything at once. In her excitement her hair started to cycle through all the colours of the rainbow.

"Wotcher Harry and SIRIUS." exclaimed Tonks.

As Remus led a bemused Tonks up the stairs to the command level Sirius stood and moved to embrace Tonks in a hug.

"How are you Tonks?" asked Harry.

"I'm good no scratch that I'm floating along is the best way to describe it. I mean look at you and Sirius is alive. There is so much to take in." her hair settled on a mousy brown as she replied. A sure sign that Tonks was confused and unsure.

"Well I will leave you to Remus and Sirius for explanations. I have to go and see someone." replied Harry.

A confused Remus asked "Who are you going to see if you don't mind me asking."

"Hermione." was Harry's response.

"Yeah that would be a conversation I would love to be a fly on the wall for." replied Sirius. Harry could tell was trying to hold back a laugh but choose to ignore it.

"OK well I assume you intend to bring Hermione and her parents here?" asked Remus.

"Yes but first." as Harry replied he waved a hand over himself and instantly he seemed to shrink his scar went from being a faint silver line to an angry red lightening bolt. His clothing also changed to something Hermione would be used to seeing him in.

"How did you do that? Asked Tonks in confusion. "You didn't use your wand nor did you say any spell!"

With a smirk Harry replied "Somethings are now easier without a wand. That reminds me Sirius I want you to look through the database for the bracers I think they are called and see if we can modify them to our needs."

"Sure thing Harry." replied Sirius.

"I will be back soon hopefully with Hermione and her parents. We can talk more then." answered Harry and in a flash he was gone.

"Avalon I want you to keep a lock on Harry and at the first sign of trouble beam him back." said Sirius.

"Confirmed." Avalon replied.

"You expecting trouble?" asked Remus.

"No not really but just to be on the safe side I'd rather be safe than sorry." replied Sirius.

On a quite street in the suburb of Hampstead Garden in northwest London Harry Potter appeared at the corner of a lane way. Walking out onto the street he walked up to a house that was Hermione's home. The front garden was full of beautiful flowering plants and shrubs. Even though he had never been there Hermione had described the house to him in one of their many conversations over the years.

Taking a deep breath he knocked at the door. In all honesty he wasn't sure how he would be received by Hermione's parents. As he waited he could hear someone walking up the the door.

Opening the door was a beautiful woman who could only be Hermione's mum. "Yes can I help you?" she asked.

Smiling Harry replied to her "Yes, I've come to speak to Hermione and her parents."

Eyeing the young man Hermione's mum asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter." was the answer.

"Come in then, perhaps you can explain why my daughter was hurt. She won't tell us anything! By the way my name is Emma and my husband Dan is inside with Hermione." Emma replied.

As they made their way inside Harry could hear voices talking. "Who is it Emma?" asked Dan.

As they entered the living room Hermione who was sitting under a blanket on the sofa exclaimed "Harry! What are you doing here, how did you get here you should be at home where it's safe."

Smiling slightly sadly Harry replied "Well I wanted to see how my best friend was doing and I wanted to talk to you and your parents about something."

"I'm OK Madam Pomfrey healed me up nicely. And I thought Ron was your best friend." she said.

"Hmm well I wouldn't call Ron much of anything especially after what I found out" answered Harry. "And why wouldn't I consider you my best friend, your funny, smart and the best friend a guy could ask for."

A look of confusion passed over Hermione's face and she asked "Not that I don't appreciate being your best friend because I do but what could you have learned that caused you to say that?" she has noticed some heat in Harry's voice as he spoke.

"Well I have a few things that I want to go through with you and your parents. The reason I have come is because I want you and your parents to come with me for a trip." replied Harry. "I will explain everything soon but this is important Hermione more important than Riddle his minions and even Dumbledore." Here there was definite anger in Harry's voice.

Narrowing her eyes Hermione was just about to reply when her father said "Where do you want us to go with you?"

"I promised Hermione and I swear on my magic that no harm will come to you or your parents." replied Harry.

"Alright Harry we'll go with you." answered a resigned Hermione.

As she watch Harry pull something from his pocket and was about to ask what it was when Harry spoke "Avalon four to transport."

"Harry, what..." and in a flash the four of them vanished. Reappearing in Avalon. "was that?"

"Harry where are we?" whispered Hermione her parents here too stunned to ask anything as they both gawked.

"Welcome to the Alteran city-ship Avalon." said Harry with a smile.

Hermione's mind took a full minute to reboot and then she started asking rapid questions "Where, How did we get here that wasn't apparition and what do you mean city-ship."

Laughing Harry responded to her questions. "Come Hermione we have a lot to explain and I'm sure your parents could use something to drink." eyeing her parents "probably something strong by the looks of things."

As Harry started to move Hermione and his parents followed along. Leading them up the steps to the control room and the council chambers Harry spoke "Avalon could you please contact the others and asked them to join us in the council chambers."

"Confirmed." replied Avalon.

As they entered the council chamber Harry went to a small alcove at the side of the room. "What would you like to drink or to eat?" asked Harry.

Looking at the bewildered face on Hermione it was Dan who answered "Just some tea for Emma and Hermione and I will have a coffee if there is any?"

Nodding Harry replied "Yes we have those. Can I have two pots of tea and a two pots of coffee with milk and sugar please oh and seven empty cups as well." As Harry made the request there was a small tinkling noise and he collected the tray with the items requested on it.

Just then Remus, Tonks and Sirius entered the room. Hermione gasped when she saw Sirius and her hand came to her mouth. Seeing the smile on his face and the smirk on Harry and Remus's face Hermione immediately asked for and explanation.

Smiling Harry handed out tea and coffee to those who requested and told them to add milk or sugar depending on their preferences. As everyone took their place around the table Harry launched into an explanation and what one it was. The Lanteans and the history of their people. As he progressed the eyes of the four people who had been invited widened.

"The reason you are here is because I wanted to invite you to join us." said Harry. He didn't look it but inside he was shaking. He couldn't guess what the replies would be.

It was Hermione who replied "So let me see if I have this right, we are actually descendants of an ancient race that has been exploring the stars for tens of millions of years. You have been healed by our ancestors who are ascended beings of energy and have been installed as High Chancellor of the Alteran people and will be returning to our original reality to clean up our ancestors mistakes. And the reason Sirius is alive is because when you touched the veil it activated transporting him here"

"Yes that's pretty much it but there are a few other things that we have to go through first." replied Harry.

With a raised eyebrow Hermione asked "Like what?"

"Well for one there is my true appearance." replied Harry. As he spoke he seemed to grow a few inches and his scar became a faint silver line on his forehead.

Stunned almost to silence but not quite Hermione shrieked "Harry what happened to you?"

It was at this point that Harry explained about the bindings, the potions in his system and finally the horcrux that was in his scar. When he got to the part about Dumbledore there where gasps from both Hermione and Tonks.

To say Hermione and her parents where shocked would have been the understatement of the century. "Harry I would like to talk to my family we have some decisions to make." replied Dan.

"Of course. We shall leave you here to talk about it." answered Harry.

"Tonks are you OK?" asked Harry as he led the others from the room.

Tonks was snapped out of her musings by Harry's voice. "I don't know Harry I mean he is supposed to be the Leader of the Light and yet he has done horrible things to you, Sirius, Remus in fact I would hazard a guess that there isn't anyone that man hasn't lied to over the years. I'm in shock to be honest."

"Well he shall get his due and shall be known for the monster he is by the time we are finished." replied Harry. "So will you join us?"

"Of course I will you didn't think I was going to let Remus get away from me did you?" deadpanned Tonks.

Remus blushed a deep red here and coughed slightly.

Snickering at his predicament it was Sirius who replied "Well well well just what is going on between you two?"

Cutting any reply off Harry asked "Sirius did you find anything in the data banks about bracers?"

Sirius who had been about to continue with his ribbing of his best friend and cousin replied "Yes although it was in a older entry of the data base." s he spoke he input some commands into the console in front of him. Suddenly a holographic bracer/gauntlet appeared. "This was originally used millions of years ago when we first started to develop as a means to control them."

Thinking Harry watched as the image rotated in front of him. "Can these be adapted to use as we use our wands?"

In all honesty I don't know Harry you would need to replicate one and see but again I am not sure as I only know the barest about wand making. You would need speak to a wand maker like Olivander to be one hundred percent sure." answered Sirius.

Sighing Harry said "Just another thing to do."

As he spoke Hermione and her parents appeared from the council chambers.

Looking to them he waited until they where closer and asked "How are you guys doing?"

"I am not going to lie and say this isn't huge because it is." replied Hermione.

Dan took up the narrative and said "We want to join you."

"Really?" asked Harry. He had hoped this would be the case but still he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Smiling in response it was Emma who answered "Yes, this is an opportunity to see the stars and learn about the universe around us. Besides Hermione would never forgive us if we refused." Nodding from her place between her parents Hermione was bouncing with excitement.

"OK lets go to medical." said Harry as they all started to move following Harry as he led them through the city.


	5. Hermione her family and a House elf

**As always I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate. To my shame I am just playing in their sandboxes.**

After a few minutes of moving through the city they arrived at medical. "OK Tonks with Remus and the Granger's this way please." said Harry as he led them over to three beds that where close to each other.

"Can you each pick a bed and lie down please." he continued.

"What this Harry?" asked Hermione as she lay down.

Looking up from the console Harry replied "It's a general health check for each of you." Inputting the commands required the beds lit up softly and went to work.

"Avalon" called out Harry.

"Yes High Councilor?" replied Avalon as he appeared beside Harry.

Looking at the avatar of the city he replied "Have the inter-dimensional probes been deployed yet?"

"They have been deployed in the last hour. Telemetry should be starting to feed into the databanks shortly." replied Avalon.

"Thank you Avalon, by the way are there any being deployed to the Pegasus galaxy? Asked Harry.

"Yes there are four probes directed to the Pegasus galaxy." answered Avalon.

"Good thank you." as he replied the console he was working at started to beep indicating the diagnostics where done.

Reading the results Harry frowned and went over to the Grangers. "How are you all doing?"

It was Dan who answered "I think we are fine. It's a lot to take in to be honest."

"Well the diagnostics are finished and there are some troubling things that have shown up." replied Harry.

"Like what, as far as we have been told there should be nothing wrong apart from what happened to Hermione." replied Dan with some heat in his voice.

"Well it appears that as well as the spell damage caused by the fight in the Ministry Hermione also has some potions in her system. The first is a loyalty potion it seems to key to Dumbledore but there also appears to be a secondary effect of making Hermione loyal to the Weasley's. Also" and here Harry cringed a little. Noticing this Hermione snapped out before her parents could ask "What else is their Harry?"

"It appears that Hermione has been dosed with a love potion according to the results it is a variant of Amortentia. This however seems to be slow acting it's almost like it was designed to be slow acting and gradually build up so the person would appear to fall in love with the person it's keyed to. It looks like it started about eight months ago." replied Harry cringing a little as he did so.

It was not two seconds later that mount Hermione erupted. "Who would dare? Of all the small minded bigoted..." she stopped and whirled to look at Harry. "Who was it keyed to?"

"Do you need me to tell you Hermione." replied Harry.

"Yes, yes you do I need to hear it if not for me then for my parents." gritted out Hermione as she indicated her parents who looked equally incensed.

"It was keyed to Ron Weasley. I had something similar in my system as well but keyed to Ginny." answered Harry.

"Of all the bigoted self absorbed ooh I could kill him." ranted Hermione as she worked herself up in righteous fury.

"Hermione please." whispered her mother.

"Sorry Mom but I just cannot believe this I mean it's Dumbledore and the Weasley's." replied Hermione.

"If it makes you feel better I don't think it was Arthur and the rest just Molly, Ron and Ginny." replied Harry. "If I could finish the report then we can go from there?"

"Of course." answered Dan.

"Well both yourself and Emma are fine apart from some damage to Emma's reproductive tract." replied Harry.

Looking at Dan Emma replied "That would be correct I was pregnant with our second baby when I was in a car crash. The baby...the baby didn't survive." you could see the pain this caused her you would have to be a monster to ignore this.

Hermione moved her hand to her mouth an gasped. "Mom"

"I don't mean to be indelicate particularly at this time but we can correct this here with the medical technology available." answered Harry.

"You mean we could have another baby?" you could see the hope in her eyes as she spoke. Dan who had moved to comfort his wife was gobsmacked.

"You mean I'm not an only child by choice." replied Hermione.

"No sweetie you're not. I always wanted a little brother or sister for you to grow up with. We both did." replied Emma who looked at Dan as she spoke.

"OK well all of this is easy to fix including the damage to Emma's reproductive tract. Also because you are both squibs I can administer a serum that will unlock your potential. I have no idea how powerful you are or could be as the serum is something that was used thousands of years ago when our people went undercover as part of various research projects and at the time we had not developed our powers to any great degree like they are now. Also Hermione will be getting a dose of the serum." answered Harry.

"Really? Why?" asked Hermione.

"This serum will unlock your full potential as an Alteran. It was given to myself Sirius and Remus when we entered the healing chamber." replied Harry.

Looking to her parents Hermione was about to answer when Dan cut across her and said "We are with you Harry and we shall do this."

Smiling Harry replied "OK everyone back on the beds. We shall have you fix up in no time. Tonks are you with us? Turning he looked at her. Tonks was stood in between Sirius and Remus and had heard everything that was said.

"I'm with you Harry but I have to ask what about my parents?" she asked.

"OK Tonks up on a bed please." answered Harry without realizing it a weight that had been sitting on his shoulders had been lifted. If Hermione had refused he would know what to do.

"We shall get to your parents don't worry." answered Harry with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"OK I will administer the serum but first Hermione I need you to take some neutralizing potions to get rid of the potions in your system.

"Neutralizing and not flushing potions?" asked Hermione curious as ever.

"Yes neutralizing it will enter you system and bind with the potions to get rid of them rather than flush them out as flushing will leave levels however small where as by neutralizing them the entire potion will be counteracted permanently." replied Harry.

"Oh OK Harry." answered Hermione.

As her spoke a moved around the area of the medbay a small black cube appeared beside Emma. "OK now this device will heal your physical injuries including the damage done by Dolohov at the Ministry. I will say just so you know that this device should never been used on a baseline human. It is designed to interact with our Alteran physiology. If it was used on a baseline human it would drive them insane in a matter of hours." replied Harry.

After he had administered the serum to all four of his patients Harry told everyone to lie back a relax and let the healing device do it's work.

Moving over to Sirius and Remus Harry said "Sirius I want you to monitor the I.D. Probes and compile a list of everything that we need to be aware of and Remus once Tonks has been through the treatment I would like you to start making out lists of who we need to contact and also I want someone monitoring Hogwarts in particular Dumbledore."

"Right away Harry. Not a problem." answered Sirius and Remus as they answered they looked at each other. "Quit it." answered Remus.

With his cocky grin Sirius answered "Not on your life." Sirius then proceed to head back to the control room.

As Remus and Harry settled back to wait a companionable silence descended and Harry started to this about how much things had changed and where continuing to change.

So lost in their respective thoughts they hardly noticed that nearly an hour and a half had passed. When all of a sudden there was a beeping noise. Moving over to the healing device and turned it off.

It was ten minutes later then they started to come around. "Well how are you all feeling?" he asked.

"Better than alright I feel fantastic!" said Tonks whose hair started to cycle through all the insane colours of the rainbow.

"Same here, me too." came a mixture of replies from Hermione and her parents.

"That's good and Tonks you still have your gift although it should be able to be easier to control." answered Harry.

"I could have lost my gift?" asked Tonks who was sporting a deer in the headlights look.

"It was a remote possibility but highly unlikely. You should find your gift easier to control now, not as much clumsiness." answered a smirking Harry.

"Now the next part is the transfer of knowledge." continued Harry.

"How does this work? I mean it's not like we have millions of years to learn everything we need to." asked Hermione.

"Our eyes are a lot like light based computers when you think about we receive information on the world around us through them. Using a light based method of data transfer we shall transfer the required knowledge." replied Harry.

"OK and what knowledge are you giving us?" asked Emma.

"You will each get the standard Alteran data package which includes an episodic overview of our history and the the last fifty years of actual history. Why do you ask?" asked Harry there was something in the way Emma asked that made him do so.

"Well..looking at her husband who nodded she continued on..I don't need to know all of the ins and outs of the society straight off and anything I don't know I can look up so I was wondering could I get a more comprehensive medical download?" she asked.

"Yes, I take it you would like to continue on in the medical field?" asked Harry.

"Yes please and I don't know if Dan would like to or if he would be more interested in the military side of things seeing and he is retired SAS." replied Emma.

Almost missing a step Harry replied "You're retired SAS."

"I am, I was a Colonel before I retired." replied Dan who puffed up a little.

"How opposed would you be to a more military download?" asked Harry.

"Wouldn't be a problem so long as I get a download on medicine as well. Just the basics as the Alteran's knew it." answered Dan.

"OK we can take care of that for you. Now after you each have gotten the down load you will be transported to a healing pod where your mind will unlock the information and a mind healer program will help you work through any underlying issues you may have." replied Harry. Holding up his hands Harry said "I'm not saying you do have issues but this program will help if you do."

"Who's first?" asked Harry as he entered the room.

"I suppose I'll go first." answered Dan who moved to sit in the chair.

"OK here we go." answered Harry.

"I will monitor the healing pods." replied Remus.

Nodding Harry input the appropriate commands and in a flash of light Dan had moved from the chair to a pod on wall behind him. As each person went through the procedure Harry for each person he sat back and waited.

"All looks to be in order Harry." Remus answered an unasked question.

Chuckling Harry replied to Remus "I didn't doubt it for a second. I'm heading up to control to talk to Sirius come up when you are finished here."

"No problem Harry." replied Remus.

Making his way up the two floors Harry was lost in thought as he entered control. He could see Sirius sitting at a terminal reading reports. "Hey Sirius." said Harry.

Grinning Sirius replied "Hey pup, you OK?"

"Yes I'm OK just lost in thought. Anything interesting come through yet?" was his response.

"Nothing yet from the probes however you have to look at them Hogwarts feed. I was also thinking we should send a micro probe to the Weasley's house so we can see what Molly is up to." replied Sirius.

"Good idea." answered Harry as he moved to a station beside Sirius and settled down to read what was coming in from Hogwarts.

It was two hours later when Remus arrived with Tonks and the Grangers. As he moved to greet them it was Hermione who drew his attention. Gone was the bookish girl who was growing slowly into a beautiful young woman and in her place she had grown into that young woman. Gone was the frizzy hair and slightly over sized teeth. Hermione looked stunning in the green robes she had chosen.

Bashful in way that he didn't yet fully understand Harry replied "Hi Hermione, you look great."

"Thank you Harry. I was quite shocked myself but Remus said the same thing happened to you?" stated Hermione.

"It did, I just hadn't expected it to happen to you as well." replied a sheepish Harry.

"OK well first things first I suppose. We need to start assigning roles here. I would like the following Chief of Medicine will be Emma Granger. Diplomatic staff will serve under Remus and military will be under Dan. Sirius I want you too look after internal security. Tonks can you work with Sirius please. Hermione have you decided what you would like to do yet?" asked Harry.

"That sounds good to me Harry. Can I ask why diplomatic staff for me?" asked Remus.

"It's easy Remus you are the most diplomatic person I know even when you where suffering with your disease you where still diplomatic doing everything you could to ensure no one had to suffer what you did." answered Harry.

"I was thinking about education. I have the magical worlds knowledge from the founders and the Peverells. I know with the download I could gain so many different doctorates and do pretty much anything but education is important and I would like to see that our traditions, values and abilities are remembered." replied Hermione.

Laughing Harry said "That's my Hermione."

As everyone chuckled Harry continued. "I know we are no were near capacity yet but I think for the time being we should have a council meeting and start making decisions."

"Good idea." said Tonks although you could see that she was distracted by Remus.

"OK then lets go to the council chamber." replied Harry as they all moved together.

Sirius who had been reading at his terminal asked Avalon to make this information available when they where in council.

As they entered the council room Harry took the chair at the head of the table while they others arranged themselves in the adjoining chairs.

"OK I call this council to order." stated Harry.

Looking at each other Remus was first to speak saying "I think we need to speed up our outreach program and I think we should contact the werewolves first. They are currently in fear of greyback and his pack. There have been a few assassinations of alphas they can be traced back to him. This cannot go on."

"Good idea Remus. I also want to contact Neville and Luna. I want to see if we can help Neville's parents and Luna's Dad. Something is not right there and if we can help I want too. Emma do you think you could handle werewolves, the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods." answered Harry.

"Good idea Harry and yes handling those patients will not be a problem for me. I may have to ask Remus and Hermione for help." answered Emma.

Just as they where about to continue on Avalon interrupted them. "I apologize councilors but there is a situation you must be made aware of developing in Hogwarts."

"Display please." asked Harry as the lights in the room dimmed and the holographic image appeared.

" _I have news headmaster." said Snape._

" _Oh and what would that be. By the way lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore._

" _No thank you. Draco Malfoy has been given a task headmaster." replied Snape._

" _Oh and what would that be?" asked Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled but everyone could see the slight sneer of pain across his face._

" _After Lucius's failure to obtain the prophecy and subsequent arrest Draco has been tasked with killing you by the end of the school year to come." replied Snape._

 _Thinking furiously Dumbledore was about to continue when Snape cut him off._

" _I have had both Narcissa and Bellatrix approach me to assist Draco in this. They fear for him." continued Snape._

" _Has Draco been marked as of yet?" asked Dumbledore._

" _No this was his task to ensure the loyalty of the Malfoy family." responded Snape. As was his usual temperament Snape said nothing as they headmaster thought about things._

" _OK, Severus when the time comes I want you to be the one to kill me." replied Dumbledore_

" _What?" asked Snape gone was his customary sneer and in all honesty he looked a little gray._

" _I will ask you to remember your oath Severus. In return for saving Harry you bound yourself to me with certain conditions. In order for everything to go according to plan you must take Draco's place in killing me. It will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt to Voldemort that you are a loyal follower. Also I want to speak to you later about Harry now if you don't mind." said Dumbledore._

" _Headmaster." said Severus as he moved to leave the room._

 _Once he was gone Dumbledore let out a slight moan of pain. "Blasted Riddle."_

 _As soon as Severus was gone Dumbledore again applied the sealing wards to his room as with a wave of his hand he unlocked the door to obtain his journals. Flicking through the pages he started to mumble to himself as he went._

" _I will have Severus "kill me" and when I miraculously return from the grave I can have Snape thrown into Azkabhan actually no I think the veil would be better. Don't want Severus escaping like Black did." said Dumbledore._

"End display." said Harry.

"OK something has to be done about Dumbledore and Voldemort and soon."said Sirius.

"Agreed, Avalon could you appear please?" asked Harry.

With a slight shimmer Avalon appeared "Yes High Chancellor."

"Is it possible to track a person from here?" asked Harry.

"If we have a DNA or energy profile of the person then yes." said Avalon.

"OK I want you to check the records for when I was brought here and look for the energy pattern of Riddles horcrux." stated Harry.

Almost immediately Avalon responded. "There are five patterns that match the profile. Three are not moving and it appears that the final two are Voldemort and some other life form a snake from the looks of it."

"Display please." asked Sirius.

Instantly a map of Great Britain appeared showing the locations glowing in red.

"Well it looks like there is one in Hogwarts two in London and the two that are moving which I can only assume are Voldemort and Nagini are in Wiltshire must be at Malfoy manner." answered Sirius.

"It looks like one is underground in London and I think it's in Gringott's. I will speak to the Furlings about this they would not know that this abomination was in their vaults. Keep a lock on Voldemort and Nagini and when they are alone I want them transported immediately to a stasis pod. In the meantime Avalon transport the one in Hogwarts and the one in London not the one in Gringott's but the other one to a containment chamber please." said Harry.

"Acknowledged." responded Avalon.

"OK..." started Harry only to be interrupted by Avalon.

"Life-form detected containment activated." said Avalon.

"What the?" said Sirius.

"Display containment room." said Harry.

As Harry spoke the display changed to the containment room with the horcruxes and there in the middle of the room was Kreacher inside of a force field. "Kreacher." was Sirius's puzzled response.

"OK we need to find out how Kreacher got here and why he followed a horcrux apparently." said Harry.

As one everyone got up and followed Harry out of the room.

Moving through the city Harry and the others arrived at the bio-hazard containment room. Waving his hand over the control crystals to open the door and the door parted allowing everyone access. Walking to the center of the room they could hear Kreacher mumbling to himself.

Catching sight of Harry and Sirius Kreacher said "Nasty traitor master here with nasty halfblood."

"Kreacher cannot move but Kreacher must to find Master Regulus's treasure. Poor Master Regulus." said Kreacher.

"Kreacher what are you doing here." asked Sirius

"Nasty disappointment talking to Kreacher, Kreacher thought disappointment was dead." said Kreacher.

Seeing Sirius's frustration rising it was Harry who spoke saying "Kreacher why are you here?"

"Nasty halfblood talking to Kreacher." mumbled Kreacher.

Ignoring Kreachers mutterings Harry walked towards him and he noticed that despite his mutterings Kreacher was tracking him as he moved further into the room. Thinking quickly Harry moved in between Kreacher and a locket so that he would obstruct Kreacher's view of it.

The result was almost instantaneous Kreacher became agitated and started snapping his fingers thinking he could make his escape with the locket. However nothing happened and Kreacher's face adopted a puzzled look.

"Kreacher, why is it important that you have his locket." asked Harry softly.

"Kreacher must destroy but Kreacher could not...poor Master Regulus." muttered Kreacher his eyes filling with tears.

"I understand." replied Harry. Looking to the others and their puzzled expressions he continued "How long have you hand the locket Kreacher?"

Looking at Harry Kreacher replied "Long time Kreacher have locket since...the cave." Here Kreacher shuddered.

"What is going on." asked Sirius with a frown.

"I don't know exactly what happened but it would appear that Kreacher was given the Locket by Regulus Black and ordered to destroy it but without the proper tools to do so. That order coupled with that taint from the horcrux have twisted Kreacher to what he is now." answered Harry.

"But Kreacher has always been like this." stated Sirius with conviction in his voice.

"He may have been surly but spending ten years trying to complete a task with the taint of the horcrux has had an impact on his mind." answered Harry.

Turning his attention to Kreacher again Harry said "Kreacher I know how to destroy the horcrux." Here was the most heartbreaking moment when Kreacher turned to Harry tears in his eyes and said Nasty half blood knows how to destroy locket. Yous will help with Kreachers shame."

Smiling here Harry replied "Yes Kreacher we shall help you and it was no shame to be unable to destroy the locket you would have had the right tools in order to do so."

"Avalon drop the force-field around Kreacher please." stated Harry.

"Acknowledged." replied Avalon.

Once the force-field has dropped Kreacher inched his way over to the table where the locket rested. "Yous helping Kreacher." asked Kreacher.

"We will Kreacher I promise." said Harry with a small smile.

Turning to the others who where in the room he could see the glassy eyed look on the faces of the women in the room. Tears threatening to spill.

"Harry." whispered Hermione.

"I know but we shall fix this but first we should get rid of the horcrux." answered Harry.

Moving to one of the consoles in the room Harry activated it and suddenly in a flash of light the locket had moved from the table to a glass or what appeared to be glass box that had appeared from the wall. Inputting several commands the locket started to spark and suddenly it opened. Before the smoke could even sense what was happening the piece of Voldemort's soul was destroyed leaving behind the locket.

Smiling to himself as the others watched he moved to the container and the front panel retracted. Taking the locket he turned to Kreacher and said "Here Kreacher the evil that this locket contained has been destroyed."

Kreacher who had been eyeing the proceedings took the locket from Harry and looked at it. In a moment there was a small flash and the locket turned to dust. "Nasty halfblood master and mistresses disappointment have helped Kreacher."

Nodding Harry said "Kreacher why don't you go with Sirius and tell him your story of the locket and Regulus." Looking to Sirius he said "Be nice Sirius I know you have a history and not a good one with Kreacher but this I feel is important for you to hear."

Nodding Sirius replied "Yeah I got that. Come on Kreacher we shall go and have something to drink and you can tell me your story."

As Sirius turned to leave the room Kreacher who looked hesitant and unsure until Harry said "Go on Kreacher, I think you both need this." Kreacher who has been indecisive turned and followed Sirius out of the room.

Moving to the nearest table Harry who was about to speak suddenly remembered the other horcrux stopped and returned to the console. Again as with the locket the diadem was transported into the chamber and again in a repetition of the locket the diadem started to spark and then there was a cloud of black smoke came from it. In a flash of blinding light the smoke dissipated and just like that not with a bang or even a whimper two of the dark lords horcruxes where gone.

"That was anti-climatic." said Harry as he moved to remove the diadem from the container. "Huh. I think this is Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

Ever the student Hermione replied "What?"

As he inspected the diadem he could see the words "With beyond measure, mans greatest treasure."

Placing the diadem in a velvet lined box Harry replied. "Yes it has the markings of it. Although with the horcrux contaminating it the only way to remove it was to remove all the enchantments. All it is now is a diadem with no special powers."

Closing the lid on the box Harry turned to the others and said "Yes Hermione you can look at it later but first we have to help the elves. How I haven't figured out yet. Hermione I want you and your mother to look at the archives and find out as much about them as you can. The information should be complete and unbiased."

"Dan I want you to start reviewing security proceedures and talk to Sirius later when he is finished with Kreacher. Remus and Tonks I want you to go ahead with the plans to have the werewolves treated and brought into the fold. I am going to get a bite to eat and I will be in the commanders office if anyone needs me." Harry finished.

"Not a problem Harry." replied Dan.

As everyone moved to their various assignments Harry took a moment to collect himself and then left the room.


	6. Werewolves, A suprise and a duel

****As always I don't own either Stargate or Harry Potter. Again I do not have a beta reader. A/N Thanks to all my reviewers especially Uzushiogakure and others for their reviews.****

It was three hours later and Harry sat back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes. Still he felt accomplished. "Avalon." Harry called out.

With a shimmer he appeared. "Yes High Councilor?"

"Avalon how goes the animal transport?" he asked.

"Very well High Councilor we are currently at thirty two percent of expected numbers." replied Avalon.

"Excellent, have you included aquatic animals also?" asked Harry.

"I have and for further information it is estimated that three of the bio-domes will be used once we are at full capacity." replied Avalon.

"OK, once you have finished with the non magical animals I want you to start with the non sentient magical animals." said Harry.

"Yes High Councilor." replied Avalon.

"Thank you." answered Harry. He checked the time and seen it was eleven thirty at night. He stood and headed out to the command level. "Can I have everyone's attention please. It's late almost midnight. Can I suggest you all get some sleep and restart in the morning." he continued.

"No problem Harry I will get the Grangers and Tonks situated." replied Remus.

"Thanks Remus. I'm going to take my own advice and head to bed." answered Harry. Leaving everyone to head to bed in their own time.

The next morning after completing his morning ritual of a shower and using the toilet Harry dressed and headed out to the command level.

When he arrived everyone was there already working away at their assignments. "Have you all eaten yet?" he asked.

After a resounding "No" from everyone in the room Harry smiled and said "Alright everyone take a break and we shall heading to the canteen for something to eat."

"But but." said Hermione and Remus.

"No buts, Hermione or Remus yes it's fantastic to have all this technology and such around us but if we all get so wrapped up in what we are doing that we forget to eat we shall end up sick. I won't have anyone working themselves into a medical bed or worse on my watch." replied a stern Harry.

"You're right Harry." said Tonks as she nudged Remus away from the console he was at.

"Are you OK Sirius?" with a touch of concern in his voice Harry asked.

"I will be Harry it will just take some time. After what Kreacher told me it hit me pretty hard, ya know." Sirius replied somewhat morosely.

"OK well when you feel like talking we're here for you." replied Harry and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Harry and thank you all for your support." replied Sirius.

It was an hour later that everyone was fed and watered so to speak and headed back to control.

"So what have you got for me?" asked Harry.

Here Emma spoke up for her and Hermione "We have been looking through the database for information about the Elves so far we have not come up with a way to help them. However we have only been through a small amount of the archive so we should have something later. No guarantees but we will think of something."

Nodding Harry looked to Dan who replied "I have had time to look at the security procedures like Emma and Hermione I have only been able to look through some of it but I would like permission to start building defensive satellites. I would like to make a few changes though."

"Like what?" asked Harry his curiosity peaked.

"I want to incorporate a shield system to the satellites. To be honest looking at the designs I cannot fathom why it wasn't done in the first place." replied Dan.

"Excellent idea, you can get on that and thank you." answered Harry.

"Remus have you anything?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, I have located three werewolf packs in Great Britain and one in Ireland that I should approach first." said Remus.

Nodding to himself Harry said "Remus go ahead and make contact and work Emma and Hermione on the medical front."

"Sirius and Tonks what have you got for me?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Well we have started to receive telemetry from the I.D. Probes. Apparently the Wraith have gone into hibernation and see to do so for a period of four hundred years with only a minimal force awake acting as caretakers. In the Avalon galaxy out of three thousand six hundred astria porta's that where deployed in the galaxy about three hundred and ninety seven are active and in regular use. I am awaiting more information from the probes." answered Sirius.

Thinking to himself for a moment Harry responded to Tonks. "I know I assigned you to work with Sirius and this won't change but for the time being can you work with Remus in bringing the werewolves into the fold."

"Not a problem Harry." replied Tonks.

"By the way has anyone seen Hedwig?" asked Harry as he had not seen her for a few days.

Just as Sirius was about to respond there was a burst of flames and Hedwig appeared. " _Harry-chick_

 _I am sorry I wasn't around I have been speaking to the other phoenixes and they want to come here to go with us to a new world._ "

"That's not a problem Hedwig, actually you can help me with another problem. I want to speak to the centaurs but I know from talking to Bane he is not very receptive to wizards." replied Harry.

" _Not a problem Harry, just let me know when and I will go with you._ " answered Hedwig.

Nodding to Hedwig Harry replied " _Of course Hedwig_."

"OK well we all know what we are doing today. I am going to speak to the centaurs, the merfolk and then to Neville and Luna." said Harry to the room of people who nodded to him.

"Don't forget to talk to the Furlings about the horcrux and ambassador Griphook." said Sirius looking up from the console he was at.

Slapping his forehead Harry replied "Thanks for reminding me, by the way where is Kreacher?"

"I sent Kreacher to Grimmauld Place to pack everything up when he is finished he will come back." said Sirius.

"Oh OK well I have to go wish me luck." replied Harry and in a flash he was gone.

"Good luck Harry." said Hermione.

Reappearing at the edge of the forbidden forest Harry quickly disillusioned himself and went into the forest. Walking for about twenty minutes until he was in the forest proper Harry called out to Hedwig and in a flash of flames she appeared and landed on his shoulder.

"You OK Hedwig?" asked Harry.

" _Yes Harry I'm fine_." replied Hedwig

Walking in companionable silence for another ten or so minutes Harry knew he was being watched. He could feel eyes on him even if he couldn't see who it was. "You might as well come out."

A few tense moments later two centaurs appeared one Harry knew as he saved his life when he was eleven. Firenze and another that he did not know.

"Greetings to you honored centaurs." replied Harry who also gave a short bow.

"Why are you hear Harry Potter?" asked Firenze.

"I have a message to pass on to you and the other centaurs. War is coming and I don't mean Voldemort and his ilk. We have not determine who as of yet but in the next few years we will be discovered and hunted by the non magicals." replied Harry.

"We have seen portents and foretellings but why should I believe you?" asked Firenze his partner was restless and stomped his hooves in agitation.

" _If you will not believe him then believe me._ " answered Hedwig speaking telepathically to the centaurs who where shocked.

"What is happening that would cause you to come here, we care not for the ways or wars of humans?" asked Firenze.

"We are leaving this world Firenze and we are taking all those who wish to come for those that remain will be hunted down." replied Harry.

Gazing upwards to the heavens he spoke in whispered tones "Mars shines brighter that it has in a decade there has been blood on the moon of late. However Jupiter has been moving closer in the night sky."

"You speak of leaving this world how do you intent to do this?" asked Roan. He was the centaur that was with Firenze.

"I have taken up the mantle of the Alteran's. Our numbers are small at the moment but we are growing. I have taken up residence in Avalon and when it is time we shall depart to safety. I do this not for fame or any sense of indebtedness. I do it because it is right" said Harry.

Startled almost to the point of silence it was Firenze who spoke and said "We shall take your request to Magorian the leader of our herd. Can you return tonight to this spot."

"I shall and thank you for listening. Until tonight." replied Harry and in a flash of light he was gone.

Looking at the spot it was Roan who said "We must hurry and inform Magorian and the elders." Nodding in agreement they both turned and galloped into the forest and in moments they where gone.

Reappearing in a lane way near the Leaky Cauldron Harry again applied his glamour. Hedwig who was with Harry him that she was going to speak to the phoenixes and the other beings that where around. "OK Hedwig just be careful." with a soft thrill she launched from his shoulder and disappeared in a ball of flames.

Walking for a few minutes Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and proceeded to the back of the building where the entrance to Diagon alley was. Ignoring the looks he was getting as he passed through the pub and indeed the looks he was getting as he made his way to Gringott's.

As he walked the very air seemed oppressive with fear. The people in the alley few that there where moved quickly and furtively. As Harry moved up the alley towards Gringott's he never noticed the pair of silver eyes that followed him. The stranger had a small smile on his face and hurried to close up his shop.

Entering Gringott's Harry was about to make his way to a teller to ask to see Griphook, when he appeared and noticed Harry. Moving towards him he gained his attention with a look and when Harry noticed he replied in Furling "In the name and spirit of the four I greet you Ambassador Griphook."

Returning the greeting Griphook inquired as to what had brought him to Gringott's earlier than planned. "I have a serious matter to discuss I suggest we take this somewhere private." replied Harry.

Nodding Griphook indicated he should follow and soon enough they where in the room that was set aside for his use. "Now High Chancellor Potter what has brought you here today?"

"I have information of vital importance and a few other things I would like to go over with you. The first and most important is that according to the planetary scans we have located Riddles horcruxes and according to the information provided it is here within the hallowed halls of the Furlings." answered Harry.

As Harry spoke Griphook went through a gamut of emotions finally settling on rage. "He would dare!" Do you know exactly where in Gringott's this abomination is?"

"I have the coordinates here." replied Harry as he pulled out a small device that contained the required information and passed it to Griphook.

Calling for another Furling and explained the situation to him. Expressing his rage that someone would smuggle such a thing into Gringott's. "I shall deal with this." said Ripclaw and departed.

"Now what else would you like to go over?"asked Griphook.

Thinking for a moment as to order his thoughts Harry replied "I would like to start moving your people to Avalon, also I will need a couple of volunteers to do some scans on so we can use the Furling knowledge base to bring your people back to where we all once where."

"That's not a problem High Chancellor." replied Griphook.

"OK well on the day of the reading I will be in attendance of course and I will make preparations to have a set of ring transporters brought here so we can started the relocation." replied Harry with a smirk.

Just as Griphook was about to reply there was an interruption as another Furling knocked and entered the room. Steelclaw entered and quickly spoke "I apologize for the interruption High Chancellor and Ambassador but there is someone that would like to speak to the High Chancellor."

Tilting his head in confusion Harry asked "Who is it Steelclaw?"

"It is Mr Olivander." replied Steelclaw.

"How on earth does he even know I am here?" replied Harry as he racked his mind trying to think of any instance in his coming and goings that he had let his glamour slip. Coming up with nothing Harry said "If it is OK with Griphook then show him in."

Nodding in agreement Griphook said "Please show him in."

Steelclaw bowed and left to get Mr Olivander. In a slightly confused voice Harry said "I have no idea how Mr Olivander even knew I was here."

Interrupting the musing a voice said "I always said you where destined for great things Mr Potter or should I say High Chancellor." said Mr Olivander with a small Mona-Lisa smile that spoke of knowledge and secrets.

Sputtering in disbelief Harry asked "How.…..?"

Laughing a little Mr Olivander said "I have known for a long time that this day would come. It has been known to myself and allies of my family that the High Chancellor of the Alteran's would appear to bring us all home. This knowledge has been passed down through my family for thousands of years."

"What, how?" equally gobsmacked where both Harry and Griphook.

"Thousands of years ago at the time of a foretelling we came to this knowledge. Do not fear Mr Potter I am not about to reveal any plans you have made with our esteemed Furling colleagues." replied a smirking Garrick Olivander.

Sitting in gobsmacked and stunned silence trying to process everything it was Harry who asked. "Seeing as how you know about me and everything that is going on to an extent what can I do for you."

"I would like to talk to you about bringing myself and my allies to Avalon so we can prepare to return home. I have been reading the signs and soon in possibly two or three years the magical world will be revealed." replied Garrick.

Jaw almost hitting the floor Harry recovered before asking "Who are you allies?"

"There is the Abbots, the Bones, the Marchbanks and the Patils." replied Garrick.

Thinking furiously Harry turned to Griphook who was watching the proceedings with interest and said "On the day of the reading can I book this room for immediately afterwards?"

Nodding in agreement Griphook said "That is not a problem, I will make a note of it and the arrangements for that day."

Nodding Harry turned to Garrick and said "On the twenty-fifth of July can you please gather your allies and bring them here."

"That won't be a problem Mr Potter." replied Garrick.

"OK and I want to make it very clear that you will be under Furling rules of hospitality. I will not endanger our endeavors. If I feel you and you allies are trying to pull something and I will not hesitate to remove this knowledge from you mind and leave you hear when we depart." said Harry quite sternly.

"Of course High Chancellor and I thank you for you time." replied Garrick as he stood to leave.

A few moments later the door had closed behind Garrick and Griphook said "Well that was unexpected."

Giving a small laugh Harry replied "Your telling me! Anyway I had better return to Avalon to let people know what is happening. I take it your people will destroy the horcrux."

"We shall and the one who housed the abomination shall have their vaults confiscated." replied a smirking Griphook.

"Well I must be off. Do you mind if I leave from here?" asked Harry.

"May your vaults be ever filled with your enemies gold and may they fall before you." said Harry and in a flash of light he was gone.

Chuckling to himself Griphook gathered up everything and went to speak to the High Council.

A few moments later Harry had reappeared in the control room of Avalon. Walking across the room to the stairs that led up to the command deck the only people who where present where Sirius and Dan. Interrupting their conversation he smiled and said "Where is everyone else."

"Emma and Hermione are in medical and Tonks and Remus have gone to speak to a group of werewolves that are living in Wales." replied Dan.

"OK and how many are there do we know?" asked Harry.

"I think it's between fifty and sixty to be honest. I'm not one hundred percent on that." said Sirius.

"Well I have something to tell you." replied Harry.

Launching into his explanation about the horcrux and Mr Olivander it was a good thirty minutes later and with three mugs of coffee Dan and Sirius where gobsmacked.

"Well I don't know what to do about that. I think you'll just have to wait until you meet them and see what they say." replied Sirius.

Thinking about it Harry shrugged and said "I will take your advice and wait and see. Now what do you have for me?" indicating a change of topic.

"Well I have the designs for the satellites in the system awaiting you approval. Also I have been reviewing the battle logs from the initial war with the Wraith and again I don't understand what our ancestors where playing at. I mean all our ships where outfitted with drones. Don't get me wrong they are immensely powerful weapons but once they are gone the ship only has point defense turrets and they are not all that good for prolonged battles." said Dan with a frown on his face.

"To be honest I'm not sure either but you have to remember our people where traveling the starts for millions of years and there was not much that could harm us in the way that the Wraith did." replied Harry.

Scowling as Harry said Dan replied "We be that as it may I have been looking through the archive to see what is in there and I may have something." inputting some commands an image of a cannon came up. "This is an ion cannon. It can also be ship mounted or it can be retrofitted for land based defensive systems."

"OK well we have to ensure that this is powerful enough to defend our home from whatever is thrown at us. I will leave this in your hands and I approve the designs for the satellites. Sirius do you have anything for me?" asked Harry as he sat listening to the conversation.

"I do. We have received more telemetry form the probes and it appears that about forty five percent of the Avalon galaxy is under the control of beings called the Goa'uld. The seem to be some type of parasites that masquerade as gods. They also seem to scavenge technology and it seems that they are using their version of our technology from millions of years ago." said Sirius.

As Harry nodded Sirius took a deep breath and soldiered on "I have also sent a micro probe to the Weasley how and the results are disturbing to say the least."

Frowning here Harry said "What is going on?"

"I think it would be best if I just showed you Harry." said Sirius as he input some commands into the console he was sitting at and an image of the interior of the Burrow appeared.

 _Molly was busy making a potion while Ron and Ginny where listening to her. Well Ginny was as Ron was busy stuffing his face._

" _Now remember Ginny dear you have to make yourself available to Harry but you must ensure you have taken the contraceptive potion I won't have you getting pregnant before you have completed you education. After all the war widow of Harry Potter cannot be with child before finishing school. It would not look good if the Lady Potter was causing scandal." said a smirking Molly._

 _Nodding in agreement Ginny watched as her brother shoveled more food into his mouth._

 _Just as he was about to take another bite Molly hit him with a stinging hex. "Ron now I want you to listen carefully. You are not to be with that Lavender girl anymore. I want you to be on your best behavior around that mudblood. She may be a mudblood but it would be a good thing for you to get with her." said Molly as she went back to the potion._

 _Ron swallowed what he was eating and said with a sneer "I'll make sure she is put in her place. I can't stand that stupid know it all attitude of hers."_

" _Good boy. Now I this potion is nearly done. Help me tidy up will you?" said Molly as she waited the final five minutes for the potion to become a deep pink. Once done she ladled some into a tea pot and put it to one side and then she moved to bottle the rest._

 _With a skip in her step Ginny went to help he mum and said "How great is it when I'll be the rich Lady Potter."_

 _Smiling at her daughter she said "Now remember your father must not know any of this OK."_

" _Of course mum." replied Ginny._

"End display." said a furious Harry. "And to think I once called them friends. I knew I should have dropped Ron years ago. Have Hermione and Emma seen this yet." he asked as he took in the furious look on Dan's face.

"Not yet." snapped out Dan. He realized almost instantly that he was snapping at the wrong person. The one person who could understand what was being done more than anyone else. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"Dan, I completely understand. I want you to show this to Emma and Hermione and take some time to be with your family OK." replied Harry.

"Thanks Harry." replied Dan and he headed of to speak to Emma and Hermione.

As he left Sirius said "That was intense. I always said she was a harpy but to plan to potion you and Hermione just to get money. Ohh I just want to strangle her. How are you doing?" Looking at Harry who had plonked himself down in a chair nearby.

Letting out a breath Harry replied "I'm in shock and disgusted I mean he was my first friend that I ever had who was my own age and now this!" shaking his head Harry continued on saying "I wonder how Remus and Tonks are getting on?" with a change in subject Sirius left well enough alone.

"I don't know, he has a communicator with him so we shall just have to wait and see." replied Sirius.

Meanwhile in Wales...

Remus and Tonks appeared on the other side of a glen from the colony. Walking along a path that had been worn into the ground.

How do you think this will go?" asked Tonks as she walked along leaning into Remus's side.

"I don't know Tonks but we shall find out. I mean I am basically offering them a cure so I am hopeful." replied Remus.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when they entered a copse of trees. Cocking his head slightly Remus who still have heightened senses whispered to Tonks "We are being watched."

Nodding Tonks slipped her wand into her hand and Remus called out "You might as well come out we know you are there."

Instantly there was an audible rustling in the bushes on both sides of them. "Why are you here?" asked a man as he appeared. On the other side another man appeared. Both had a haggard appearance and some scars that we visible. Some fresh some not.

"We are not here for a fight. We are here to offer you a few things." Remus said.

"Why should we believe you after all we had Greyback here two nights ago saying if he joined the dark lords army we would have more than ever before." snapped the one on the right.

Frowning Remus said "We are not here to force you to do anything just talk. My name is Remus Lupin and this his Dora Tonks."

With a raised eyebrow the one on the left said "You are Remus Lupin?"

Nodding to him in response the man on the left said after a glance at his colleague "I am Warren and this is Paul. What have you come to offer us?"

"Warren and Paul a pleasure to meet you. I am here to offer you a new life free from the curse and away from the magical world." Remus said with a small smile.

"Yeah right." said Paul with a slight sneer on his face.

Thinking about this Warren said "Come we shall go and meet Alora she is the one who set up our camp ten years ago after the fall of the dark lord."

"Lead the way." said Remus who had taken Dora's hand and started to follow them as they moved deeper into the forest.

Eventually they came to a small village. At a quick glance it seemed somewhat nice but when you look closer you could see the signs of deprivation and hurt in the village.

They stopped outside a hut and Warren called in "Alora we have visitors."

"Warren what are you on about we don't get visitors here?" said Alora as she came out from inside the hut. As she did so the people of the village stood to the sides and watched.

Looking at the two people in her midst she asked "Who are you? I will tell you know we will not join the dark lord. We made it clear to Greyback when he was here two nights ago."

Scowling in response Remus said "We are not here representing the dark lord nor that monster Greyback. I am Remus Lupin and this is Dora Tonks."

Startled Alora whispered "Remus Lupin?" as the other villagers whispered as well.

"We do not want to be a part of anything Dumbledore or his ilk have planned!" she said with some vehemence.

"Pax Alora." said Remus "We are not here to talk about Dumbledore. We are here to offer you a new life. Like I told Warren and Paul we have a cure and a new life for all of you."

Seeing the disbelief on her face Remus said "You know me or of me and you know that I was bitten by that monster Greyback when I was seven. I want to show you something if you will allow me a small demonstration."

Nodding wearily Alora said "You can proceed."

At this Remus pulled a small dagger from his coat and said "Alora can I have your hand for a moment?"

Stepping in between Alora and Remus Paul said "Why do you want her hand and what are you doing with that dagger."

"This is a pure silver blade and I wanted to show that I am telling the truth by laying the dagger in Alora's hand and then my own." replied Remus.

With narrow eyes Paul said "You will not hurt Alora even for your little test."

"OK well I want to prove that we are telling the truth how can I do that without proving that this is indeed a silver dagger and that I have been cured?" replied Remus.

Just as Paul was about to respond a small child came running out of a nearby hut shouting for Alora. "Alora, Alora Steve is awake." said the small child.

"William that's is wonderful." with a small smile she replied.

Seeing Remus and Tonks with a puzzled look on their faces she elaborated and said "When Greyback came two nights ago there was only three of them but it was quite a fight and Steve was badly hurt. He had a high fever and since then has been unconscious."

"If you would permit me to explain and give a small demonstration I will give you all the information you require." said Remus.

Here Tonks said "It is not my place to advice as I have never been afflicted as you have but if you want more for yourself and your children you should listen."

The conviction in her voice rang in Alora's ears as she cleaned a little smudged of dirt from Williams nose.

Sighing Alora said "You may proceed."

"No Alora you have done so much for us I will do this." said Paul. Reaching out his hand slowly he touched the blade and there was an instant reaction a hiss the burning flesh and Paul snatched his back with a hiss.

Gripping the silver blade in his hand Remus said "Do you believe me now?"

Gaping at Remus's hand Alora stepped forward and took Remus's hand in her own gently and said "How is this possible." turning his hand over and looking at it her blue eyes looked at Remus.

Launching into the story about Harry, Avalon and the plans for the future and not to mention the cure it was two hours later that he finished up. Once he finished however there was an air of disbelief in the group.

"I know it's hard to believe but if you would permit me Tonks can take a person to Avalon and back again and they can confirm everything I have said." replied Remus.

Looking amongst themselves it was Warren who said "I will go."

Nodding Tonks said "OK let's go then." pulling a communicator from her coat she called out "Sirius can you transport me and another to Avalon."

"Not a problem Tonks." replied a voice from the device.

"OK Warren come here and stand beside me." said Tonks.

Moving over to Tonks he said "Are you sure this is..." and in a flash of white light he and Tonks vanished leaving a gaping crowed behind.

With a smirk Remus said "We have a lot to get done with your help we will get done a lot faster."

"What do you want, no one does anything for us without wanting something in return?" asked Paul with a slight growl.

"All we want if to help and in return we would want you to be a part of our community and work with us." said Remus.

It was half and hour later when Tonks and Warren returned. "That was incredible." Sitting down heavily he said "That's something else and you have Harry Potter as the High Chancellor"

With a bemused smile Tonks said "So what do you think."

"It's true all of it the cure and everything." replied Warren the air of disbelief in his voice.

Looking at Warren Alora said "It's real." As he looked at her Warren nodded in response.

"Well what do you say." Remus asked.

Three hours later Harry and Sirius who had gotten themselves something to eat had headed back to control. "I wonder how Remus and Tonks are getting on? That Warren chap seemed nice." said Harry.

"All we can do is..." Sirius started to speak but was interrupted but the com system beeping. Moving he answered "This is Avalon go ahead."

"Sirius this is Tonks I have the first group of thirty people with me ready to transport." she said.

Smiling and looking at Harry who was also grinning like a loon he nodded and Sirius replied "Standby for transport."

Setting the controls there was the tell tale whine and a flash of light and instantly there was thirty-one people on the lower level in front of the gate. There was a gasp as people looked around some had children clinging to them others did not. They all had boxes or trunks with them indicating their possessions. "Remus should be ready now he has a group of forty people with him." said Tonks as she called up from the ground level.

Nodding in response Sirius locked onto Remus's communicator and again adjusting the controls in another flash of light Remus and his group appeared across from Tonks.

Standing at the top of the stairs Harry said "Welcome home. You are safe, we shall get your situated in your new rooms. I know you are eager to get the cure and everything else but first everyone should be fed and relax a little. At the moment our medical personnel are indisposed at the moment once we shall begin. Is that OK?"

Looking around Alora said with tears in her eyes "Thank you, I mean we have been looked down on since it was discovered we where bitten and thank you."

"Your most welcome." said Harry.

"Actually can someone please help we have some people here who where injured when Greyback attacked the other night and one in particular is hurt really bad." said Alora as she turned a small divide appeared in the group showing Steve who was trying his best to stand and stay awake.

"Of course actually I'm going to head to medical, Sirius I want you to transport Steve and myself there immediately. Alora would you like to join me?"said Harry.

"Yes please." replied Alora and in a flash of light the three of them vanished.

"OK if you want to leave you stuff here we shall go to the canteen and get something to eat and I can get details of how many families that we have and any single people so we can get everyone appropriate rooms." said Remus with a smile.

The werewolves moved together almost as one as they followed in nervous anticipation.

In the medical bay Emma and Hermione appeared walking through the doorway. Looking to the Harry asked "You OK Hermione?"

"No not really I mean I thought we where friends and this! However we have more important things to take care of." she replied.

"OK well this is Steve and he was one of the defenders of the werewolf pack we brought to the city. However health wise he has had a fever and was unconscious for two days." said Harry.

Moving towards the patient it was Emma who looked at Harry and said. "I take it you have only arrived." Nodding in agreement Emma went to work.

It was at this point that Hermione said to Alora "Hello my name is Hermione and I along with my mother Emma will ensure your health. If you come with me we shall get started."

Alora looked to Harry who smiled in return and said "It's OK Alora."

Nodding Alora followed Hermione over to the gene sequencer and said "If you would step up on the platform please."

"What does this do?" asked Alora as she eyed the machine.

"We discovered that the werewolf virus is a mutated form of rabies. We think that someone who was an animagus was bitten by a rabid wolf when they where in their wolf form and that's how the initial infection started. This device will get destroy the virus and then we can get started on bringing you up to speed." replied Hermione.

Cutting across the conversation Harry said "I shall leave you to it. Call me if you need anything." and with that Harry left the medical bay.

Moving through the city Harry was lost in thought about Molly, Ginny and Ron. As he was thinking about the situation made him mad. When he arrived in the control room Harry could here Dan and Sirius talking. Clearing his throat to gain their attention both Dan and Sirius looked at him.

"Anything new on the updates from the probes?" asked Harry.

"There is not much to be honest but there are some odd readings coming through. Apparently the Asurans are still around but the information is conflicting. The readings show about sixty percent Asuran but the other forty percent is something else." replied Sirius.

Dan who was working at another terminal said "We have about fifty percent on the defense satellites and the cannon are at about thirty percent. We should be finished by tomorrow afternoon."

"OK well I need to go and see Neville and try to get a hold of Luna." said Harry.

"Hold it right there Harry." said Sirius seriously as he looked at Harry.

"What?" replied Harry.

"I want you to come with me. Everyone is busy and I know you are too but this is important." said Sirius.

As Sirius got up from the terminal he was working at and started to walk out of the control room Harry followed in curiosity.

It was a good fifteen minutes later when they arrived at a door. Moving Sirius waved his hand over the controls and the doors parted to reveal and large empty room.

"Why have you brought me here?" asked Harry as he looked around the room.

"Let's duel Harry." said Sirius.

Harry looked bemused and said "Why should we duel?"

"Because Harry I know your parents are no longer with us I am the closest thing to a father you have." holding up his hands Sirius forestalled any remark and continued on saying "Hermione has her parents and I know due to Dumbledore and everything else you haven't had anyone you could turn to or trusted that you could turn to who would listen."

Thinking about things Harry with a resigned sigh replied "OK Sirius." as he did this he took his stance on the other side of the room.

"No unforgivables!" said Sirius as he took up position across from him.

Nodding Harry said "When you are ready." barely where the words out of his mouth when a cutting curse was shot towards him. Instantly Harry raised a shield and the duel began in earnest.

It was twenty minutes later after a myriad of curses had been traded both Sirius and Harry where looking a little worse for the wear when Sirius see his opening and took it. "Expluso." he cried and his curse impacted the ground in front of Harry throwing up a small shower of debris and in the haze of the curse he quickly followed up casting an impedimenta charm. "Do you yield?" Sirius asked.

As Harry could not move he mumbled that he did. Removing the charm Sirius said "How do you feel?"

Harry whose frustration and anger had begun to show sank to the ground with tears in his eyes. "He was my best friend. I looked to Molly as a surrogate mother." It seemed that Harry had slightly collapsed in on himself and he sobbed.

"I know pup, I know." as Sirius moved to sweep up Harry in a hug.

As Sirius held Harry he cried out the pain he didn't know he was carrying. "It hard isn't it thinking you know someone and then you learn something that completely changes you view of them." said Sirius.

Looking up through water eyes Harry asked "What happened Sirius."

Taking a deep breath Sirius replied "I always thought that my little brother Regulus was a servant of the dark lord. When Kreacher came here he told me how he was ordered to accompany Voldemort when he went to the cave." Sirius took another breath and soldiered on "When Kreacher returned he told Regulus what had happened. When Kreacher was healed more he told Regulus about the cave the army of inferi and the island in the middle of the cave. When Regulus realized what it was that the dark lord was doing he made a plan to kill him by destroying his horcrux. Apparently Kreacher was not allowed to drink the potion in the basin. Regulus drank it and as he was gripped in the madness of the potion he ordered Kreacher to leave with the horcrux and destroy it. Apparently from what Kreacher said Regulus was killed by the inferi."

Just as Harry was about to reply Sirius said with tears in his eyes "Harry I know it hard especially for you who trusts very rarely to have this happen. The thing you have to remember that this is not on you. If you had been raised by me or Alice in the magical world like you where meant to this never would have happened and you worldview has changed because of it."

"How do you get over it." said Harry in child like voice.

"When we are betrayed by those we care about or love it's not something that you can acknowledge and dismiss. We each have to take time to reevaluate ourselves and move on in a healthy way. If you don't let out it turns inward and eats you alive a tiny piece at a time." said Sirius.

Sitting in silence it was a few minutes Harry replied "Thank you."

Moving to stand Sirius said "Well come on we need to get cleaned up. Reparo" he muttered and the room put itself back into pre-duel state.

It was a little over and hour later when Harry entered control and saw Sirius back at his terminal. "Are your ears ringing as loud as mine after Emma and Hermione's remonstrations?" asked Harry with a smirk. Seeing Harry and Sirius limp into the medical bay had not put Emma and Hermione in the best of moods. Of course Alora just started laughing making it worse. Twenty minutes later they left the medical bay but not after they had been on the receiving end of a tongue lashing. When Sirius finally said Ron. Molly and Ginny are the reason they had to let of some steam the mood lightening slightly. After making their escape to shower and put on clean clothes they met up again in the control room.

"I'm OK, how are you?" asked a concerned Sirius.

"I'm OK I'm gave decided to take it a day at a time." said Harry.

"Okay then." replied Sirius.

"Alright well I want to go and speak to Neville." I shall be back as soon as I can." said Harry.

"Don't forget you have to meet Magorian tonight." said Sirius.

Nodding Harry said "OK well I'm heading to Neville's house. Avalon do you have the coordinates." enquired Harry.

"Yes High Chancellor. I have the coordinates in Herefordshire. There are two people showing on sensors as being in the premises." replied Avalon.

"OK well wish me luck." said Harry and in a flash he was gone.


	7. Neville and the Lovegood's

*****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. As always I have no beta reader. A big shout out to all my reviewers.*****

In a lane way in Herefordshire under the cover of some trees Harry reappeared. He was about half a mile from the manor outside of the wards surrounding it. As Harry looked around walking up the lane he could sense the wards and mumbled "Impressive war wards."

It was a few minutes later that Harry had made his way to the house. Upon getting to the gates he knocked using a knocker that would have seemed very out of place on a gate if Harry did not know the sound of knocking could be heard indoors. A few minutes later a voice came from no-where "Yes who are you?" Harry could tell it was woman from the voice.

"My name is Harry Potter Lady Longbottom I know Neville from Hogwarts." said Harry. It was two minutes later that the voice replied "You may pass." Harry knew he had been examined by the wards.

Walking up to the main doors of the manor Harry paused and knocked. A moment later the door opened and the Lady Longbottom opened the door with wand in hand. "May the peace of my home be upon you." she said.

"May the peace of your home carry in your heart." replied Harry. It was an ancient greeting one that was vanishing under Dumbledore's teachings.

"You know of the old ways do you Mr Potter?" enquired the Lady Longbottom.

"I do, also it's just Harry." replied Harry.

"You may call me Augusta." she said. "Come Harry. We shall go to the lounge for some tea. Carra?" Augusta called out.

With a pop Carra the house elf appear and said "Yes Mistress?"

"Could you prepare a pot of tea and three empty cups and could you contact Neville and ask him to join us? Thank you." said Augusta her features stern but one could see a small smile on her face.

"Yes mistress." replied Carra and with a pop she was gone.

Moving through the finely appointed hallway they entered a set of double doors to the lounge. The room was beautiful without being tacky. There where portraits and photographs around the room it had a cosy lived in and love feel to it.

Moving to a sofa Augusta indicated a chair and said "Won't you?"

Sitting down in the chair it was a few moments later when the door at the side of the room opened and Neville came in "Harry!" came his exclaimed response

Standing to embrace his friend Harry replied "Neville, it's good to see you."

Shrugging Neville said "Yes well after the battle at the Ministry I am starting to take things a lot more seriously." as Neville spoke he glanced at his grandmother.

Augusta still looked alert and ready for anything. "I know it's very odd that I am here but there is something important I want to discuss with the two of you and two others, if you don't mind" said Harry.

"Oh and who would that be Mr Potter?" asked Augusta her curiosity peaked.

Smiling Harry replied "Luna Lovegood and her father."

"Really and what is it that you want to talk to us about?" she asked.

"I would not ruin that surprise but if you can call them here I will explain everything." replied Harry.

Looking at him Augusta took a moment to think and finally replied "Neville, go and call the rookery where the Lovegoods live and call them here." A startled Neville said yes and left the room to make the floo call.

"This had better be important Mr Potter. As you are no doubt aware we are almost at a war footing with confirmation of you-know-who's return." she said quite sternly.

"I promise you won't be disappointed." replied Harry.

"Hhmmm, we shall see Mr Potter, we shall see." answered Augusta.

It was three minutes later when Neville returned with Luna and her father. When they entered the room Luna lost some of her dream like character and said with a smile "Hello Harry. Your wrackspurts are gone did you know" as she eyed him over.

"Luna." said Harry has rose to greet her. After they parted from their embrace Luna continued on "This is my father Xenophillius Lovegood."

"A pleasure Mr Potter." replied Xeno as he tilted his head and looked Harry over before continuing on "My little moon is correct Mr Potter your wrackspurts are gone."

"Well that's part of why I called you here. I know things are going to be crazy with confirmation of Voldemort's return. What I am offering is a way to escape the war and help your parents Neville." replied Harry as he started of talking to Xeno and finished by looking at Neville.

The colour drained from both Neville's And Augusta's face "What do you know about what happened to my son and daughter-in-law?" whispered Augusta.

In a very solemn voice Harry replied "I know that they where targeted along with my parents and that the Lestrange's found them along with Barty Crouch Jnr. I also know that they where tortured to insanity and currently located in the permanent ward in St. Mungo's."

"Then you should know there is nothing that can be done for them. Anyone who says otherwise is lying." replied a scowling Augusta.

"Gran, please let's just hear Harry out first." said a sombre Neville.

Nodding Augusta replied "OK because you asked Neville."

Looking to Harry Neville said "Harry."

"If you would permit me to drop the glamour I am wearing?" replied Harry.

Frowning in confusion Neville said "Why are you wearing a glamour?"

"You'll see do I have permission to do magic within your home?" enquired Harry.

Neville looked to his Gran and with a slight nod of her hear he replied "Yes."

Standing Harry waved his hand over him and all of a sudden gone was the small boy with glasses and a very prominent scar on his head. In his place was a young man, the glasses had vanished and his scar became a faint line on his forehead.

Sputtering in disbelief Neville and Augusta could only gape at the young man. Neville came to his senses first and asked "Harry?"

Nodding in response Harry said "Yep." popping his 'p' as he did so.

Neville couldn't quite wrap his head around the changes and said "What, how,,why, I'm very confused." he said disbelievingly it was only for the fact that he was sitting down on the sofa beside Augusta that he did not fall on his ass.

Smiling Harry replied "I have a story to tell you and I can prove it too."

Augusta had recovered her faculties and said "Oh and what story would this be."

Launching into the story of Avalon, the truth about magical people, Dumbledore and his plans for the future he could see the disbelief rise on the faces of Augusta. Luna and her father where another matter though Luna looked as though this was not new information to her but it was Xeno who caught his attention. When he mentioned Dumbledore he seemed to grow more confused.

Taking a few minutes to compose themselves it was Augusta who replied dryly "As fantastic as this sounds Mr Potter I'm not sure whether to belief you or have you committed to St. Mungo's"

Chuckling Harry replied "I can of course prove all of this."

"Really?" replied Neville the air of disbelief strong in is voice.

"Of course, if everyone would stand please." replied Harry with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

All five people stood and Neville heard Harry five to transport. In a flash of white light they where gone.

Moments later they reappeared in the control room of Avalon. Gaping at the abrupt change in scenery it took a full five minutes for them to come back to there senses.

"I always knew this day would come." replied Luna her dreamy state vanishing in the transport beam apparently.

Laughing Harry replied "Nothing shocks nor surprises you does it. You still with us Neville, Lady Longbottom?"

Nodding in mute silence it was Augusta who replied "Just about Mr Potter, just about."

Smiling at the group of people he said "Come we should go to medical." and with that he turned and heading off to a corridor to the right.

Gaping in amazement at everything around them it was ten minutes later that they entered the room.

It was already occupied with Hermione, Emma, Remus and ten of the new people being treated. Gaining the attention of Hermione he beckoned her over. Seeing Neville and Luna she said "Neville, Luna it is good to see you. You have no idea how much." she moved to hug them both.

"This is the Lady Augusta Longbottom and Luna's father Xenophillius Lovegood." said Harry as he introduced them both.

"A pleasure." she smiled warmly and the two bemused grown-ups.

"Is your mother going to be long do you know?" asked Harry.

I'm free now Harry." replied Emma as she went to meet the group.

Another round of introductions where had and Emma asked "What do you need Harry."

"Could you explain the treatment process to Neville and Augusta.

Nodding that she would she took them aside to talk to them. Harry and Hermione turned to the other two people. "Luna..." asked Harry only to be interrupted by Luna.

"Can you help us Harry?" asked Luna.

"Of course but first what it is you want us to help with?" enquired Hermione.

"My father, everyone says he he traumatized from loosing my mother when I was nine. However there is more going on here than just that." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Luna of course we will." replied Harry as he swept her up in an embrace.

"Come we shall get you scanned first and then we can talk more." leading the way over to a section of the room where two beds where she continued on. "OK hop up on the beds and lie down."

As they did so Hermione adjusted the controls and allowed it to scan the Lovegood's. Just a few moments and you can get up again.

"Have you many more people to treat Hermione?" asked Harry in a whispered tone as he took in the sight of four werewolves lying down on their respective beds.

"We are about a third of the way through. What those people have been through it's barbaric that's what it is. Nearly all of the children had vitamin deficiencies and there are so many scars and mis-healed bones it not even funny. " she replied with a tone of voice that was full of sadness and anger.

"I know Hermione but we can offer them more. A life free of the disease and a future." replied Harry softly.

Hermione was about to reply when the console beeped indicating it was finished. Hermione moved to the console with Harry and looked over the results.

Frowning Harry said "Please tell me this is not what I think it is?"

"It is unfortunately. If we didn't have the equipment that we do now it never would have been spotted by an ordinary healer as the craft is dying out." replied Hermione.

"Well we had better tell them." said Harry as he moved over to talk to the Lovegood's.

Bracing himself Harry said "We have the results of your scans."

Xeno remained confused and it was Luna who asked "What have you found?"

Hermione replied "You both have some trace amounts of potions in your systems that are keyed to both Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. That is not the most disturbing thing though in your fathers system there is an active alchemical potion. It appeared to be designed to cause massive confusion within your Dad."

"Let me guess Dumbledore?" asked Luna with a stern countenance.

Nodding Harry jumped back into the conversation saying "If we didn't have access to this technology and resources available to us we wouldn't have found it nor would there be anything we could do about it. The fact is if this had happened in the magical world because of how rare alchemy masters and indeed alchemy is rarely taught these days it would not have been detected."

Nodding along Luna said will you help in an almost childlike voice.

"Of course we will. If you would both lie down I shall get to work." said Hermione.

Moving over to the small office where Emma and the Longbottoms where he knocked at the window and entered.

All three pair of eyes turned to him, he asked "How's it going?"

"Good, I have explained to Neville and Augusta the procedure. I won't be able to give them a time-frame until I scan the patients of course." said Emma with a simile.

"Good stuff." replied Harry.

"There is more...They have agreed to come with us only on conditions that we can heal Frank and Alice." she continued on.

"I hope you understand Mr Potter, I have had crackpots and cranks claiming they could cure my family and after the first two failed I would hear no more of it. I am placing a great deal of trust in you." said Augusta with Neville nodding along.

"It's not that we don't trust you Harry it's just we cannot have false hope after so long." said Neville.

"I totally understand Neville." replied Harry.

"Thank you Harry and I really mean that." replied Augusta.

Chuckling Harry replied "So it's Harry now is it?"

"Hhmmm none of your cheek Mr Potter." she said.

"OK well Hermione is looking after the Lovegoods there is an active alchemical potion in Xeno's system that is apparently the cause of his confused state." replied Harry.

"OK well I shall go and assist her." replied Emma as she stood and left to assist her daughter.

"Well come on we shall see about getting everything sorted. Can I transport you back to your manor as I have stuff I need to do that's time sensitive." he enquired.

"Of course Harry." said Augusta as she and Neville stood and followed him up to the control room. Moving over to a small recess in the wall Harry took out a communicator and passed it to Neville.

"When you are ready please contact me for transport and I shall have you beamed into the city." said Harry.

"Not a problem Harry." said Neville as he took the communicator from him.

It was Augusta who went on to say "It could be later tonight or tomorrow morning that I contact you is this OK?"

"There is no problem there. Until then ." replied Harry as he beamed the two of them back to Longbottom manor.

Turning with a smile Harry was about to head back to medical when his attention was grabbed by both Sirius and Dan.

"What have you got for me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have been talking to the werewolves and there are twelve that where military before they where bitten. When they have undergone treatment I would like for them to work with me. Is that OK?" asked Dan.

"That's up to you Dan your the military councillor." replied Harry.

Nodding in response it was Sirius who reported "We are getting some unusual readings from the sun. Apparently the information from a solar probe I launched it appears as though the star is entering an unusual sunspot period in the next three years or so. I cross referenced this is our database and apparently this is something that happens every six thousand years or so. I thought it was like the coronal mass ejection see on Lantea but it is not as powerful. However there will be some unusual magnetic interference that will cause all magical enclaves and people to glow slightly. That's my best estimate as of now. As more information comes in I shall keep you updated."

Thinking about the time-frame Harry replied "Could this be what Hedwig wanted to warn us about?"

Thinking about it Sirius said "More than likely yes but until I have more information I am reluctant to say yes."

"OK well keep me updated with you?" said Harry.

"Where are you going?" enquired Sirius.

"I am heading back to medical to talk to the Lovegood's." he replied as he vanished down a set of stairs.

It was a few moments later that he arrived back to the medical bay. He say Alora and went to talk to her to see how she was settling in.

"Well enough Harry. When I have undergone the treatment a group of ten of us will work with Remus and Tonks to contact the other packs." she replied.

"And how is Steve doing?" he asked.

"A lot better thank you. There was trace amounts of silver in his system and because he was generally not one hundred percent health wise a fever set it on him. We weren't even aware that Greyback had dipped his nails in a silver solution." replied a relieved Alora and you could see the weight lift from her shoulders.

"OK well I will speak to Emma and Hermione about the download from the children. Their minds are not developed enough for a full download so it will be reworked to a level they can handle." said Harry.

Nodding in agreement Alora left to attend to one of the children who was a little scared. As he made his way over to the Lovegood's he could hear Hermione apologizing to Luna.

"I am so sorry Luna I always dismissed it as your own kookiness." said Hermione as Emma looked on bemused from her position beside Xeno.

"That's OK Hermione." said Luna her dreamy state had returned.

"You always dismissed what Hermione." asked a curious Harry.

Startled Hermione let out a small yelp "Harry you scared me."

Chuckling Harry waited for Hermione to continue. "We you know the way Luna is always going on about Nargles, Wrackspurts and such." Nodding his head Harry again waited for Hermione to continue on.

"Well it appears that both Luna and her father can see into a parallel dimension. There was and odd electrical charge that was interwoven with their own inherent energy. When I ran it through the computer to see if I could determine what it was and it came up that it was the energy pattern from the dimensione, et observet somnia." she finished.

"So somewhere in their families past they workied on this device and it left them resually able to see these creatures?" asked Harry in puzzlement.

"That's correct Harry." said Emma who was finished her diagnostics.

"How are they?" asked Harry.

"They are both fine. When Remus and Tonks are finished with the others I will take them for the download." said Emma.

"Good stuff, well seeing as how we have sometime would you like to join me for dinner?" asked Harry to both Luna and Xeno.

"It would be our pleasure Harry." said Xeno.

"Oh before I go Emma and Hermione you are aware that those under eleven cannot handle a full download etc?" enquired Harry.

Laughing Emma said "Yes Harry we are aware and making the necessary arrangements."

Laughing Harry replied "Just checking. Well shall we be off?" indicating Xeno and Luna.

Leading them through the central section of the city Harry Xeno and Luna arrived in the canteen.

"What would you like to eat?" said Harry.

"Whatever you have handy Harry don't go to any trouble on our account." said Luna.

He ordered three meals with drinks for them and collected the tray once the food had materialized. Moving over to the table where Luna and her father had sat.

It was two hours later a long conversation that had finally persuaded the Lovegood's to join them in Avalon. Not that they needed any persuading really.

They where just about to start into another conversation when Emma's voice came from the communicator on Harry's wrist. "Harry?"

"Yes go ahead." said Harry as he moved his hand to respond to Emma.

"We have finished with the wolves you can bring Luna and Xeno to the download room." she said.

"No worries Emma." said Harry.

Standing with Luna and her father Harry called out "Avalon three to transport to the download room please." and in a flash they where gone.

It was ninety minutes later that they had finished up and Harry still could not get over the change in Luna. Gone was the little flighty girl and in her place was a young woman just coming into her own. As with Harry and Hermione she had gone from fifteen to twenty-one.

Frowning in a slight confusion Harry went to check the download programme and discovered that they where using his download as a template. Apparently Harry's subconscious had realized that a child could not lead a race and so it changed him to a young adult man. He pulled Emma and Hermione aside a and explained what happened he then ordered them not to use the download except on Neville if he so choose.

Luna and her father where heading to pack up everything at home and then return to Avalon. Leaving them with a communicator Harry departed back to the control room. Seeing Sirius and three other people in the control room that he did not know "Care to introduce me?" he asked.

"Oh sorry these are Paul, Alex and Lynnette. They are from the first group through." replied Sirius.

"OK nice to meet you all and again welcome to Avalon. Where's is Dan?" enquired Harry.

"He has gone to one of the military equipment labs. There was seventeen people who where either military or interested in a military career in the group and some ideas started flowing when they got together." said Sirius with a deadpan grin. "Remus, Tonks and Alora along with six other have gone to start spreading to word to the packs." he continued on.

"OK well I want you to monitor their frequencies and any sign of trouble transport them back." said Harry before he continued on "I have given the Lovegood's and the Longbottoms communicators so have an ear to the ground on that as well. Now if there is nothing else?" he asked.

"We have started to get more clearer telemetry from the probes we sent home. According to them the earth stargate was activated fifty years ago then nothing for forty eight years followed by a break of two years and now it seems to be in regular use." said Alex from where he was sitting.

Nodding Harry said "Well keep me appraised. I want to have shower before meeting with the centaurs." Seeing the nods in response Harry departed for his rooms.

It was forty five minutes later that he was showered and ready to go. Calling out "Hedwig."

In a flash of flame she appeared in all her glory. " _Harry-chick. Are you ready?_ "

" _I am, where have you been by the way_?" he asked.

" _I went to council with the other phoenixes besides Fawkes that is. We have sent Phoenixes out around the globe to contact the magical animals and beings. They should start arriving soon_." replied Hedwig.

"Nice well as for Fawkes if he can stand another three weeks of confinement he shall be freed and Dumbledore dealt with. Is that OK with you?" he asked.

"That's OK Harry but please do not leave him there any longer than necessary phoenixes are mean to be beings of light and freedom." she replied before another thought struck her. "What are you going to do about Dumbledore."

With an almost evil smirk Harry told her and if she could have she would have fallen from her perch laughing instead she was honking for all her worth.

Smirking Harry said "Come it grows late and I do not want to be late for our appointment." In a flash of flames they both disappeared.

Moments later in a burst of flame they reappeared in the grove where Harry and Hedwig first encountered Firenze and Roan. Seeing as how none of the centaurs had appeared Harry sat on a nearby log while Hedwig alighted herself on a nearby low branch. So lost in thought Harry failed to notice the arrival of the centaurs.

Harry rose in greeting to the centaurs. "My apologies honoured centaurs I was lost in thought."

Nodding Firenze said "May I introduce our herd leader Magorian. Magorian this is Harry Potter."

A lesser man may have broken under the gaze of Magorian and indeed Bane who was beside him. "Why are you here?"

Gathering his thoughts Harry replied "I informed Roan and Firenze about the danger to the magical world. They I assume told you?"

"They did I almost dismissed it out of hand to be honest, until both Roan and Firenze said you where in the company of a white phoenix. Which I see is true. As you have been told we care little for the world of man. So why should I listen to you?" he said as he crossed his arms over his impressive chest.

Harry took in the fact that they where all armed with bows, arrows and small knives on their person.

Harry took a breath and said "It will not be through the actions of a witch, wizard, centaur, or elf that our world will be revealed but rather the star that this planet has begun a sunspot cycle and the information I have at the moment is that any being or creature that uses magic/zero point energy will be like a walking glow-stick for a period of a week in two years nine months and three days. I am offering this to any who wish sanctuary. I know there is much to be done in working out our relations due to the actions of the wizards."

"You do not count yourself as a wizard?" was Magorian's questioning reply.

"No I do not. I have taken up the mantle of High Chancellor of the Alteran people and any who want to go to safety are welcome." he replied.

"Any you ask what in return human. For us to be on bended knee before you?" sneered Bane his blond locks moving slightly as he did so.

Looking at Bane directly Harry responded "No I ask nothing from you. That same as I would ask from the elves, merpeople and the veela. I do this because it's right not because it's easy and I certainly do not want anyone bending their knee to me over this."

"Yeah right..."sneered Bane.

Magorian held up his hand and looking at Harry through squinting eyes. As if he say something he replied "You are the agent of Jupiter a guardian on higher intellect and wisdom."

There where gasps from throughout the centaur herd. After a few moments of silence Magorian asked "What would you have us do?"

"As I said I want nothing from you. Perhaps better relations in the times to come but other than that nothing. If you want I can ensure that you even have a planet of your own without wizards and witches." he said.

Looking around him Magorian said "Normally I would not even entertain such a notion but with Jupiter' avatar here amongst us we must embrace the new chance. However I will hold you to your word Harry Potter we shall have a world of our own free from witches wizards. Do we have an accord." he asked as he reached out his arm.

Grasping his arm in response and said "By my magic and the power of the Alteran's we have an accord." sealing the agreement in magic Harry knew this was the best way to earn the trust of the centaurs.

In gob-smacked astonishment Bane said "You sealed our accord in magic." Nodding Harry confirmed he new this.

"Hhmmm very well we shall see." said Magorian.

"In three days time I will come to this grove and I shall leave a doorway behind that shall take your people into one of the biodomes in the city of Avalon. The internal diameter of the biodome is one hundred square miles. There is more than enough room to house your people and all of their belongings." replied Harry.

"What is to stop any wizard or witch from seeing the doorway and entering?" asked Firenze.

With a small smile Harry replied "I shall have it built in with a notice me not charm on it they will never see it."

"If that is everything I have to depart back to Avalon. In three days time the doorway shall be left remember that." he said.

As he moved away from the centaurs Hedwig who had been silently observing from her perch alighted from her perch to Harry's shoulder and in a flash of flame they where gone.

Arriving back in his room Harry and Hedwig took a moment and Harry said "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Hedwig who had moved to her perch replied " _It is because you sealed it in magic that you where treated so much better and they agreed because of that. If you had not well...I dread to think of the alternative._ "

"Thanks Hedwig. You catching up on some rest?" asked Harry.

She trilled her response and settled down making herself comfortable. Smiling Harry left his rooms to head to control. As he entered the room he say another group of thirty people beamed into Avalon.

"Welcome to Avalon. I know you are tired, hungry and eager for the cure but at the moment I would like to get everyone situated in their rooms and then we can go for something to eat. Once everyone has eaten we shall move on to treatment. Is that OK?" asked Remus.

At the agreeing yet stunned nods Remus continued "OK well if you want to follow me we can get you all situated. Is there anyone who needs urgent medical attention?" seeing a resounding no Remus turned to lead the group of people out of the command room. He almost bumped into Harry.

"Oh I am sorry Harry." Remus apologized.

Waving of the apology Harry said "Nice speech reminds me of someone else's" smirked Harry.

"Yes well," seeing as they had an audience Remus said to the assembled wolves "This is the High Chancellor of the Alteran people Harry Potter."

Smiling Harry said "Hello and welcome to Avalon if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask."

Chuckling slight Remus said "There is a bit of shock to be honest. Reports are coming in that Greyback is on the rise again with death eaters beside him to ensure our cooperation."

"OK well when you get a chance I want you to work on a plan to capture him if possible kill him if not." said Harry quite seriously.

Nodding that he would Remus turned to the group and said "This way please."

Smiling at one of the children as they left Harry turned to Sirius and said "I want an arch constructed with a built in notice me not for wizards and witches who have not undergone treatment. I want it to be ready for deployment in three days."

"that's not a problem Harry. I take it things went well?" enquired Sirius.

"You could say, to be honest I was expecting a bit more of a push to get them to agree but..."here he paused before continuing on "I gave them my vow in magic that I would save them."

Sirius sharply inhaled and said "You gave you vow in magic?" Nodding in agreement Harry waited while Sirius collected himself "I cannot remember any time in the recent past when a wizard willingly gave such an oath."

"Hhmmm well it's done. Will you have the arch ready in time?" he asked.

"Yes actually I will have it ready tomorrow morning. I need to make one for the biodome and one for outside in the world at large." replied Sirius.

Thinking about this Harry said "Would it drain our resources if we made one for every country?"

"Nope, especially as we will be recycling the material after we are finished and besides we are at full capacity for resources." said Sirius.

"OK thanks, what about the potentia." he enquired.

"We currently have forty seven full in stock besides the nine powering the city. Also there are ten more being charged in the stellar matter power plant in the sun's corona. We also have thirty more empty awaiting charge." replied Sirius.

"OK thanks for that, I want to speak to Dan I assume he is still in the lab?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah he is." replied Sirius.

"OK once I speak to him I am going to hit the hay so to speak." replied Harry as he moved to descend the stair that lead to the labs.

"OK goodnight Harry I will see you tomorrow." he replied as did the others in the control room.

Ten minutes later Harry was about enter the lab when he heard raised voices "They are good designs but it may not go down well with where you got the idea!" said a male voice one that Harry didn't recognise.

"Yes well moving on." replied Warren Harry thought was the responding voice.

Chuckling Harry entered through the open doorway to see Dan and the rest dotted around at various work stations.

"Good evening gentleman." said Harry with a smile.

"Good evening High Chancellor." was the reply from most of the room.

Dan said "Just in time Harry. We have been looking through the weapons systems available for use. We have to say we are quite shocked that our ships only have drone weapons and point defence weapons. In layman's terms they where like glorified love-boats."

"OK well seeing as how you have been in here hours at this stage what have you got for me?" replied Harry.

"You know me too well. OK well first things first we have a new ship design." said Dan and as he spoke he brought up a hologram image of said ship.

Frowning at it Harry said "This looks vaguely family?"

Sheepishly it was Warren who replied "I based the design off of the Defiant from Star Trek Deep Space Nine.

"Hhmm, and you think this design will work for us?" he asked.

" I think so I mean going through the database we seemed to have very limited ideas when it came to ship design. I mean we have the technology but it has never been put to work so to speak. We have as part of the plans installed launchers for three hundred drones. This however will be secondary to the pulse cannons on the the ship. We have worked out plans for six cannons four for the fore and two at the aft of the ship. We have almost mounted them on the dorsal and ventral sides of the ship." he replied.

Nodding in agreement Harry indicated that he should continue. "We have also installed our latest shields and a cloaking device on the ship as well. It will be slightly bigger at a size of two hundred ten meters long by one hundred meters wide by fifty meters high. The crew compliment is a minimal of one with with a standard crew of fifty five."

"Excellent work all of you. Warren and Dan I want production started on this as soon as possible." Doing some rough and ready calculations in his head he said "I want five of these ready for when we depart."

Seeing the slightly confused expressions he elaborated saying "I know we are safe behind the city shield but we are not like our ancestors we will defend ourselves aggressively if necessary. Also the cannon can they be retrofitted on to the cruisers that are docked with the city?"

"That should not be a problem Harry. We may have to play with the power distribution systems a bit but it's nothing that we cannot handle. Also I looked over the satellites again an made some change to the power supply I managed to get the firing rate down to twenty seconds as opposed to a minute." said Dan.

"Fantastic work now what else have you got for me?" he asked with a smirk. It was at this point that Dan, Warren and a three people who Harry didn't know the names of yet started to blush slightly.

It was a young man by the name of Aaron who responded by saying. "Well seeing as how Star Trek was the inspiration for the ship we have also chosen something else from the same show."

At Aaron's hesitation Harry told him to spit it out so he did. Inputting some commands on the station in front of him the image changed from a starship to what could only be described as a space station.

"It has been named as of yet. The specs are as followings there are twelve docking pylons six upper and six lower. There are also seventy two docking ports for small cruisers and smaller vessels. It has a diameter of two thousand nine hundred and two meters and a total height of one thousand nine hundred and two meters. For armaments we are including six drone launchers each with a stock of three thousand drones and it will also be backed up with seventy two pulse cannons. Thirty six dorsal and thirty six ventral. We are also including an Avalon grade shielding system," said a rapidly talking Aaron.

"What is the purpose of this station?" asked a very interested Harry.

"It's meant as a starship resupply depot and explorations hub. The crew is between seven and eight hundred and the passenger load is nine thousand." replied a delighted Aaron. It gave him a sense of accomplishment to have his and the others work acknowledged by the boss so to speak.

"Again my mind is blown with what you have come up with in a small amount of time." said Harry. Thinking on Harry then said "I would like as detailed a report on the ships and space stations for the next High Council meeting in two days please and indeed what ever else you can come up with." said Harry with a smile.

Nodding that it would be done everyone in the room stood a little straighter and smiled. "OK well I'm heading to bed I am tired it's been a long day. Excellent work again. I will see you in the morning." he said as he turned and left the room.

Heading to his rooms Harry opened the doors and headed inside. He noticed that he had yet to unpack and began to do so. Thinking over everything he was trying to work out why the Wraith had been able to hold their own against a clearly sophisticated advanced technological society. He realised that his ancestors had been broken by the plague that coupled with millions of years of isolation as they waited for new beings to evolve they became even more focused on ascension he realized that in it's most innocent state the loss of technology and history about their past had restored the part of themselves that they had lost along the way. It was at this point he sat down and gave thanks to every deity knew.

Moving to the bathroom Harry stripped out of his clothes and wash his face and used the loo before he climbed into bed. Not five minutes later he was out like a light.

The next morning after completing his morning rituals Harry made his way to the canteen. Of course he could have just eaten in his rooms as each had their own kitchen facilities but he wanted to see people and how they where settling in.

As he walked he said hello to many people as he passed and eventually he came to the canteen. He could see Remus Tonks and Sirius at a table. He went to the food dispenser and got some fruit and a cup of tea. Joining them he said "Good morning to you all."

Nodding as she was taking a sip of her tea. Swallowing her drink Tonks said "Hello High Chancellor."

In a confused voice Harry replied "Eh Tonks it's Harry not that High Chancellor stuff."

"That may be but you are the High Chancellor now and there are now nearly two hundred people that will be looking to you to lead them." replied Remus dryly.

"Yeah so you better get used to it pup." replied Sirius with a grin.

Sighing in frustration Harry replied "All right then but when it is not a formal meeting or function I want to be just Harry. Clear." said Harry as he took a sip of his tea.

"Not a problem." replied Tonks.

Nodding Harry said "Where are the Grangers and the Lovegood's. I would have expected them to be here?"

"Well I know Dan said he was going to meet with his teams to work on defences and such. Emma and Hermione are in medical they are finishing up with the wolves and the Lovegoods have gone to the planetary science labs to monitor the animal transport." replied Sirius.

Harry thought about what was happening and said "Good stuff, question..." and here he looked at Sirius "has the arch ways been completed yet?"

"They are just finished as of an hour ago. We had to make four hundred and twelve. One hundred and ninety six for internal biodomes and the other one hundred and ninety for planetary deployment. They each emit a frequency that magical animals are attracted to so they will arrive and come through the gates. Also they have a built in notice me not charm that is unbreakable." said Sirius.

"OK I want them all deployed bar the one to go to the forbidden forest. I am going to go and speak to Magorian and his herd about early deployment. Also I want one built that will connect to our Astria Porta here in Avalon. That one will be deployed to the Furlings so they can start emigrating." replied Harry.

It was at this point Tonks who was finishing her breakfast said "Harry..." gaining his attention she went on to say "What about my parents with Voldemort confirmed to everyone to be back and he has broken that basket case and her husband from prison I really fear for them."

A small smile appeared on Harry face and he said "Your right Tonks, I was going to wait until the reading but if you really are worried about them go and speak to them and bring them here." Nodding Tonks turned to Remus and said "You coming with me Remus."

Sputtering here Remus was about to reply when Tonks said "Come on big guy let go meet the future in-laws." Remus's face changed from indignation to a gob-smacked expression as Tonks led him away laughing as she did so.

"Well well well my baby cousin and that old wolf who knew." said Sirius who was grinning like a loon.

Chuckling Harry made to stand and said "I'm heading to control for an update. You coming?"

"Sure." replied Sirius still grinning as he followed Harry to control.

After a few minutes of walking they entered control. Gone was the quietness and stillness of the room now that it had people in it working and living within the city.

"Good morning all." said Harry as he entered.

"Good morning High Chancellor." was the reply from various people in the room.

"High Chancellor, we have received more telemetry from the Pegasus probes." said Steve from where he was working.

"Morning Steve all healed I hope." asked a smiling Harry.

"Yes sir I feel better now than I have since before I was bitten. Also without the constant struggle against the inner wolf I am much more relaxed." he said as others in the room who could hear the conversation nodded in agreement.

"Fantastic, now you said you had some more telemetry for us?" Harry asked as he stood in front of the terminal at which Steve was working.

"Yes, we have received information on three distinct hyperdrive frequencies from Pegasus. Apparently in addition to the Wraith there are also what appears to be Asgard signatures and the remaining one seems to be human." said Steve.

Frowning Harry replied OK well ensure this is all logged. Turning to Sirius Harry said "I am going to leave the gateway with the centaurs and then I want to speak to Ambassador Griphook about their gateway and some other things."

"No worries High Chancellor." said Sirius and in a flash Harry was gone.

Moving to his station it was a good twenty minutes later when Harry commend Avalon. "Sirius I want you to transport a gateway to my location. I have spoken to Magorian."

"Right away High Chancellor." replied Sirius.

In the grove deep in the forbidden forest Harry explained to Magorian about the use of the gateway before he departed.

A few moments later reappeared in the rooms in Gringott's. As he re-materialized Harry heard the sound of an arrival chime in the room.

Taking a seat he did not have to wait long for the door to open and in walked Ambassador Griphook seeing Harry he said "It is good to see you, now what can I do for you today?"

Smiling in return Harry said "I have come to deliver a gateway to the Furlings so you can move easily from Gringott's to Avalon. Also have you had any look with the volunteers for the scans?"

"Thank you High Chancellor. Yes it has been decided to have the healers go first to ensure that everyone is brought up to speed without imposing on yourselves." replied Griphook.

"OK that's perfect." said Harry. "Oh by the way did you destroy the horcrux?" he asked as he had almost forgotten about it.

"Yes that abomination was destroyed and the vaults confiscated." smirked Griphook.

"And who did bring such and item within these hallowed halls?" he asked his curiosity peaked.

"The Lestrange's." replied Griphook. Honestly if that look was aimed his way he would have shuddered but it wasn't and Harry really did not like the Lestrange's.

"Right well moving on. I wanted to get the co-ordinates for the gateway." he said.

"OK well come with me and I will take you to the chamber where it is to be housed." said Griphook as he stood to leave with Harry following.

After about fifteen minutes they entered a chamber it was large and oval but empty. On their way to the chamber Harry noticed the looks he was getting and when he and Griphook where alone he had to ask "Eh Griphook not to sound rude or anything but what was with the looks from the other Furlings."

Laughing Griphook replied "You are here a full Alteran and you are helping return to us our lost heritage and not only that because of the abomination that was located within these halls you have a near legendary status amongst us."

Stunned to near speechlessness Harry replied "Thank you Griphook. You do know I am doing this because it's right and for no other consideration."

"And that there makes you all the better than a wizard who would not do such a thing without looking for a way to gain one over on us first." said Griphook.

Pulling out his scanner from his robes Harry fiddled around for a moment and then called out to Sirius on his communicator.

"Go ahead Harry?" replied Sirius.

"I have the co-ordinates for the gateway to be transported to. I am feeling them to the system now." said Harry.

"I have them initiating transport." said Sirius as there was a chime of sound and the accompanying white flash of the transporter beam.

We the light faded away there is all it's glory was a gateway. In front of it was a small control pedestal. However instead of all the different symbols to make up an address there was only a large white handsized button.

Moving over to the pedestal Harry said Griphook "To operate the gate just place your hand on the pedestal and it will activate like so." as he spoke he demonstrated the gates operation to Griphook and then said "I have the eastern pier designated for you race. As it is where the colony ship is docked. If you give me about an hour I can have someone contact you through a communicator and let you know when to start moving. Is this OK?" he asked watching the emotions play across Griphook's face.

"Yes, yes it his High Chancellor." swallowing back his emotion as he spoke.

Smiling Harry said "Well if you give me the hour I will make arrangements and have Sirius contact you."

"Of course High Chancellor." said Griphook as he watched Harry activate the gate and step through. Rushing to speak to the Furling High Council an almost giddy Griphook dashed from the room.

Walking through the gateway onto the command deck Sirius noticed Harry and called out to him. Walking up the stairs Harry asked what was happening and Sirius said "We have a bit of a situation with the Longbottoms."

Puzzled Harry said "Oh and what's the problem?"

"I was commend by Neville, apparently they managed to get Frank and Alice from St. Mungo's but Emmaline Vance insisted on accompanying them to ensure their health." said Sirius

Frowning in thought Harry replied "Emmaline Vance she's a member of the Order is she not?"

Nodding is response Sirius replied "Yes and is one of Dumbledore's lackeys. Despite being behind the war wards of Longbottom Hall she insisted on going with them to ensure the health of her patients."

Thinking Harry replied "Lock onto the five of them and beam them here to medical. Inform Emma and Hermione they are coming." as he turned to leave Sirius asked "Where are you going?"

"To medical." he said as he vanished down the stairs.

Just as Harry got to medical he heard the chime of transport and as he entered medical he could see Emma and Hermione had taken Frank and Alice to their respective beds and began to work on them.

Emmaline seemed to come out of her shock and started the fire rapid questions at Neville and Augusta. "What was that, where am I who are these people?"

Clearing his throat to gain her attention she whirled and gasped "Harry Potter." before her eyes rolled up and she went down like a ton of bricks.

Looking somewhat bemused and astonished it was Neville who replied good naturedly "We that's a first, a fainting fangirl."

Harry who looked at Neville replied in a deadpan voice. "Ha ha very funny." as he levitated Emmaline to a bed.

"So what happened that we had another passenger?" he asked as he scanned her.

"That would be my fault Harry. When we went to St Mungo's to move my family to safety as it has been confirmed in the media that Voldemort is back and with the Lestrange's breaking out of prison they would not be safe especially after Neville encountered Bellatrix in the Ministry. I was all set to leave when the head healer insisted on someone coming to check on them to ensure they did not take a downturn health wise hence Emmaline Vance." Augusta replied. "I'm very sorry Harry but there was no way to get them from St. Mungo's unless I agreed." she said.

"It's OK really." replied Harry.

Just as Neville was about to jump in Emma came over to the group "We have conducted the initial scans. The damage to the brain is extensive but nothing I cannot heal. However that is not the most troubling thing." her she took a deep breath and plunged in "We have found traces of an active potion in their systems that if not for our technology would have made it impossible to treat them."

Here Neville jumped in and said "Are you saying that I could have had my parents back but someone prevented it through this potion?"

"That's correct. Like with Xeno it is an alchemical potion so it would not have shown up on normal medical scans." replied Emma.

Seeing the rage starting to build within Neville and Augusta Harry cut across before any eruptions could happen and said "I take it this can be treated?"

"Yes." she replied.

"OK well I shall step out and leave you too it. This is a family matter and I do not wish to intrude further." replied Harry.

Nodding a teary eyed Augusta whispered "Thank you."

Making his departure Harry headed to planetary sciences to speak to the Lovegood's. As the main planetary sciences labs where not located in the control tower but one of the adjacent ones he made his way to a transporter both stepping in and pushing his destination Harry was transport out of the

control tower to planetary sciences. It was five minutes later when he entered the room.

As he entered he could hear Luna and her Father talking. Gaining their attention by clearing his throat they turned to him.

"How are we doing today?" he enquired.

"Great although we have a bit of a problem." replied Luna with a smile.

"Very well High Chancellor. I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done and continue to do for us." said Xeno with a small smile.

"I am just glad to be we where able to help." replied Harry.

"Be that as it may, if not for you I would still be under that potion becoming more and more detached from reality. I for one am glad you came to help me. I am now thinking properly and although it hurts about Selene I am slowly getting there." said Xenophillius.

Harry was starting to get a little red faced even though he had spent time in the healing pod praise was something he was not one hundred percent comfortable with as yet. "You said we may have a problem?"

Here Luna jumped back in saying "We have almost all the species of non magical plants and animals with us. However some of the animal populations are too small to be genetically viable as a species. Like the Cheetahs who are suffering from a genetic bottleneck from inbreeding due to the effects of the last ice age."

"OK and what would you like to do about it?" asked a curious Harry.

"We want permission to clone they animals that have this problem or are endanger of going extinct. We have a lot of genetic samples from these animals and by cloning the ones we have samples of we can repopulate the species." she said.

Nodding in agreement Harry said "You have my approval for this project and can you do the same with magical animals as well please?"

"Of course." replied Luna with Xenophillius nodding in agreement.

"OK well I shall leave you too it." said Harry.

Nodding both Luna and Xeno went about their tasks.

As Harry made is way to the transport booth he thought about what they had accomplished. He also shuddered to think what would have happened if he has been rescued.

It was several hours later when Remus appeared at the entry way to his office. Looking up Harry replied when Remus said "Hello."

"How are you doing?" enquired Harry.

"I'm good I left Tonks with her parents in medical. Honestly I don't know who wants to hex me more Andromeda or Ted." replied Remus.

Chuckling at his uncles misfortune he was about to comment when not only did Remus cut him off but Sirius arrived to complete the peanut gallery "Laugh it up cub, when you meet the one I won't hold back."

Sputtering in response Harry said "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really." came Sirius's curious inquiry.

"Yes, really!" dead-panned Harry.

"OK well when you figure things out I'll be waiting in the wings." replied a smirking Remus.

"Anyway was there something that you needed." Harry enquired

"Yes, Emmaline has agreed to undergo the treatment. Emma has finished with Frank and she is currently working on Alice. She said they would have to undergo some physiotherapy to get their muscle memory back and strengthened up. Also Hermione is working with Augusta Neville and Emmaline. They are going to wait for a little while until Emma has finished with Alice to talk to the two of them." said Remus.

"Ok thanks for the update. I'm starving..." checking the time he realised it was nearly three pm and he hadn't eaten since around eight am. "Care to join me for a late lunch / early dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, I haven't eaten since breakfast any way." said Sirius. It was funny but the haunted look that was in his eyes for as long as Harry had know him was almost gone.

"OK well let's go, Remus you coming?" as he stood so did Remus and Sirius.

"Sure Harry." replied Remus.

It was two hours later and the three of them where still sitting in the canteen laughing and telling jokes when Emma and Hermione came in. Seeing the three boys they made their way over to them and it was Emma who said "Playing hooky are we?"

"Not in the slightest." replied Remus.

With a put upon expression Sirius said "My dear ladies why ever would you think that we would do such a thing?"

Dryly it was Hermione who replied "It might have something to do with you not having your comms with you. Luna and Xeno wanted to talk to you. We searched for you and imagine our surprise when the locators where in your office." she said as she hand the three of them back their communicators.

Before anyone could jump in Emma said "We have finished with the Longbottom's Frank and Alice are sleeping. Neville and his grandmother have gone to pack up Longbottom Hall."

Nodding Harry was about to reply when Sirius's comm went of. Pressing the button on the device

Sirius was surprised when a computer voice came saying "Program Sirius One is complete and indicated specimens are in stasis."

Sirius's eyes widened and the rest of them looked at Sirius with questions in their eyes.

Without really answering Sirius stood and to the rest of them said "I think you should come with me." gone was the usually happy go lucky Sirius and in his place was probably the most serious very of Sirius they had ever seen.

As one they all stood and Sirius led Emma, Hermione, Harry and Remus out of the room. As he did so he contacted Dan to join them in stasis room five.

As they made there way through the city they met up with Dan who looked at them quizzically.

"We don't know what Sirius has for us but it must be important." replied Emma.

"OK well we are almost there anyway." he said as they rushed to catch up with the group.

Stopping outside of a set of door he said "This is a secure room. I had it taken off the main power lines of the city and isolated from the computer mainframe." Stepping up to the door it remained closed until Sirius said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Remus, Harry and Hermione where curious as to why he password protected the room. Harry was about to enquire as to what was so important but was cut of when the doors parted allowing entry to the room.

As Sirius entered they all rushed into the room behind him. As Harry was about two ask what was so important he stopped dead in his tracks. There in the wall in front of him in a stasis chamber was

"Voldemort" he hissed. Hermione blanched as did Remus.

"Explain." demanded Harry.

"When you assigned me to observe Voldemort I set up a program that when he was alone or just with his familiar Nagini he or they where to be beamed here to a stasis pod." said Sirius.

"OK I can understand that. I'm more than a little shocked that it happened so..." replied Harry when something else caught his attention. "...is that who I think it is?"

Stunned to the point of disbelief Remus could only gape and proceeded to ask. "How on earth did you find him let alone get him?"

"When I set up this protocol I had the computer scan the wizards and witches that where around Voldemort and if by chance this signature came up he was to be beamed into the stasis pod." replied a smirking Sirius.

Thinking things over Harry looked to Hermione and then Sirius and Remus "I want a full neural scan of both of them. I want to know plans and details." replied Harry in full High Chancellor mode.

"Not a problem High Chancellor." replied Sirius and Remus.

"This is classified above top secret information at the moment no one is to know they are here. Is that understood." said Harry.

With a resounding "Yes" that all agreed.

Leaving the room Harry needed to get a breath of fresh air and gather himself.

It was an hour later when the doors to the outer terrace attached to the command deck opened.

"Harry are you alright?" whispered Hermione.

Not answering Harry was lost in thought he didn't notice Hermione beside him until she put her hand on his shoulder. Turning to face Hermione Harry had tears in his eyes and tear marks down his face.

"OH Harry." she said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead and hugged him. The stayed in the embrace for a good while before they parted and Harry said "It feels like a great weight has been lifted of off me yet I know he has to be dealt with but I'm just not thinking clearly right now."

"Then don't Harry just go with what you feel if your upset then be upset, if your angry then be angry I don't know hex Sirius or something." she said.

Chuckling Harry said "You're right Hermione as usual. What would I do without you?"

Taking Harry's hand in hers she said "You'll never have to find out." and gave him a peck on the cheek. Turning they both headed inside to talk to the others.


	8. Voldemort the trekkies and an animagus

****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter I am merely playing in their sandboxes. Many thanks to all my reviewers.****

As Harry and Hermione headed back into the control room Harry noticed that nearly all of the stations where occupied.

Nodding his greetings to people who where in the room. Stopping at Sirius he said "Where is everyone?"

Looking at him Sirius said as far as I know they are either sorting out their possessions in their respective rooms or in medical.

Nodding Harry said "Can you gather them all up Hermione's parents Tonks and her parents the Longbottoms and the Lovegood's. Oh and don't forget Remus."

Sirius replied "Of course Harry. Where are we meeting?"

"Bring everyone to my apartment will you?" replied Harry.

"Of course." said Sirius.

Looking to Hermione he said "Are you coming?"

Nodding she said "Yes."

Moving towards the transport booth Harry and Hermione stepped in and a few moments later they where outside the doors to his apartment.

Waving his hand over the crystal keys the double doors opened up.

Hermione who had been behind Harry said "It truly is a beautiful city isn't." chuckling to herself she said "Even with your being the High Chancellor of our race you still aren't very organized or unpacked properly yet?"

Laughing in reply Harry said "I guess it's true isn't it." as he moved some books from a seat onto the coffee table in front of him.

Harry and Hermione quickly tidied up his quarters and they brought out some drinks for everyone. They had just finished up getting everyone ready when the door chime sounded.

Everyone entered Harry could see Neville, the Granger's, the Lovegood's, Tonks, Sirius and Remus but accompanying them where people that he did not know but looked familiar.

Greeting everyone as they in turn said hello Harry looked to Neville and Tonks with a slightly confused look on his face.

It was at this point Neville realized Harry didn't know his parents. "Harry may I introduce my parents Frank and Alice Longbottom and of course you now my Gran Augusta."

Doing a double take when he saw Augusta as gone was the older lady and in her place was a young woman who could pass for her late twenties or early thirties. With his jaw on the floor staring he was about to ask what had happened when Augusta beat him too it.

"Mr Potter please do not stare." she said with a smile.

Not seeing anything like a glamour or anything he said "Explain."

Laughing it was Emma who replied and said "You know that we have a general life span of two millennia or there abouts with no medical intervention?"

Nodding as she continued saying "We'll when we hit our prime we remain that way until we enter the last three hundred years or so of our lives when we begin to look middle aged. As Augusta was only sixty seven when she underwent treatment her appearance changed to reflect that."

"OK I should know this but it was a shock so to speak." replied Harry.

Laughing at his response Augusta said "You're telling me." her she sobered up "I want to thank you for healing my son and daughter-in-law." as she moved to hug him she whispered here thanks in his ear again.

"It was no problem, it was really Hermione and Emma who took care of them." said Harry.

"Be that as it may, House Longbottom owes a debt to House Potter that cannot be repaid." replied Augusta.

Seeing Harry's discomfort rise Neville cut across the conversation and said "Harry, these are my parents Frank and Alice Longbottom. Mom, Dad this is High Chancellor Harry Potter." grinning broadly as he made introductions.

"A pleasure, I have heard so many things about you." replied Harry.

It was Alice who replied "We are so grateful to you for your help. We have heard about Dumbledore he came that night after we where attacked and gave us that potion that trapped us in our own minds." she said as she took her husbands hand. She soldiered on "If you could not go to Sirius you should have come to me as you are my God-son."

Here Harry was stunned he always knew he had a godmother but assumed she had been killed in the war. Harry teared up a little as he process everything.

It was at this point that Tonks cut in "Harry I would like you to meet my parents Andromeda and Ted." indicating the regal looking woman and the man beside her.

Nodding in greeting they said "Hello Harry."

Looking around the room Harry said "I asked you to come here tonight because we have or should I say Sirius has captured Voldemort." Harry could see only minor flinches when he said his name.

Sitting in stunned silence it was Tonks who cut in saying "How was he caught?"

Sirius was the one who replied "When Harry asked me to monitor him and his whereabouts I worked with Avalon set up a program and had him beamed into a stasis pod."

Nodding Harry continued on saying "We have one of the ring leaders captured he will be dealt with so we just have Dumbledore to deal with now and a plan is in progress for him as well. The reason I called you hear is because of a prophecy that was supposedly given to Dumbledore about a child born at the end of July that would have the power to vanquish Voldemort."

They all sat in stunned silence. It was Andromeda who said "What is the prophecy do you know?"

"I do, Dumbledore told me about it two weeks ago when we where still in Hogwarts." said Harry. "Although we have information that it may not be the true prophecy but we shall work with what we have for the moment."

Looking around the room it was Augusta who asked "What is the prophecy?"

Taking a deep breath Harry said "" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

Sitting in stunned silence it was Alice who said "Whether it is true or not Harry you and Neville are now in a position that no one can hurt either of you. I say ignore the so called prophecy and just end him. He cannot hurt anyone anymore."

Just as Harry was about to reply Emma cut in "We are getting some strange readings from Voldemort on and energetic level. From looking over the readings it appears that he has bound each of his death eaters to him in a way that will kill them if he dies. I don't have all the information yet when I do I shall come back to you."

Nodding that this was OK Harry took a moment to clear his mind and said "OK we know what we are doing from here on out yes?"

Seeing agreement on the faces around the room Xenophillius cut in saying "Harry, we have looked at the information we have on the house elves and I think we can help them."

Seeing the look he was getting he continued on explaining the history of the elves and what had been done to them. "I would like either Emma or Hermione to work with us on the solution I have in mind."

"That's not a problem..." her Harry paused and tilted his head to the side "What about Andromeda, Ted, Alice, Frank and Augusta."

"Actually we have already decided on the areas we want to work in. I am a lawyer by profession and I want to continue that in our new society. I know Andromeda wants to continue her career as a potioneer/healer." said Ted.

"I would like to continue my profession as an Auror if possible and I don't know about Mom or Alice but I would think they are of the same mind." said Frank.

Thinking about things Harry said with a smile."OK that is what we shall do then. However Frank and Alice I want you to take the time to get reacquainted with your family first before anything."

Augusta came in at this point and said "I would like to work with Remus in bringing more people into the fold." she said with a small smile.

"OK well now that we all know what we are doing I think that's enough business for tonight let's break up here have some drinks and relax a little." said Harry.

Sitting listening to the various conversations around him Harry could not help but smile. Everything was coming together. Several hours later everyone had left leaving Harry alone to think about everything. Looking through the photo album he had been given as a present from Hagrid when he was eleven he could not stop the small tears that escaped. "Soon Mom and Dad the monsters who took you away from me will be dead. I hope you are resting in piece." he whispered. There was a slight breeze that caressed his skin and a sense of warmth and belonging settle his his heart. Smiling Harry turned in for the night.

The next morning Harry had just made it to his office when Hermione came in saying "Good morning Harry."

With a small smile Harry replied "Morning Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm good Harry and you?" she replied.

"I'm good thanks, so what can I do for you this morning?" he said.

"I have been working with the Lovegood's and Neville on the problem of the house elves." said Hermione with a small smile.

"OK and how is that going?" he enquired.

"It's going really well although we have yet to talk to an elf or scan them. Based off of what we have reviewed we can help them." replied Hermione.

"OK and what do you need me to do?" asked Harry he could see a question burning in her eyes.

"Well come on we have to go to life sciences." replied Hermione.

Moving to join Hermione they made their way to life sciences. A few minutes later they arrived to see Luna and Neville working side by side and Xenophillius on the other side of the room working on a DNA sequence.

Nodding in hello Harry moved to join Neville and Luna with Hermione following up. "Morning Harry. We have been through the database for anything to do with the elves and as it turns out there is quite a bit of history and information on them. Apparently when the elves where discovered they where living in harmony with nature. There was it seems a nexus point on the planet that allowed them to live unbonded. Now I am not sure of the exact details but apparently about three thousand years ago the nexus was destroyed or lost and the elves would die if they did not have something or someone to bond with. In the intervening years since then the elves seemed to devolve into a more servile state that they are now."

"OK and how can we help them?" said Harry as he read over the information on the screen.

"We think we can created a new planet wide nexus for the elves using the potentia's. However we do not have any elves we can work with to test our theory's." replied Hermione.

Thinking about it Harry called out "Dobby." and with a pop Dobby popped into the room.

Looking about Dobby said "Great Master Harry Potter calls his Dobby. What can Dobby do for Great Master Harry Potter?"

Kneeling in front of Dobby Harry asked "Dobby how are you?"

"Master Harry asks how I am, master is too kind." replied Dobby.

Smiling at the small being in front of him thinking about something Harry asked "Dobby why do you call me master?"

Here Dobby started to tug on his ears and tears formed. "Dobby wanted to be Master Harry's elf so I bound myself to you." Looking down Dobby was about to start punishing himself when Harry stopped him.

"Dobby you are not to punish yourself I know that you would have died if you did not." replied Harry.

Going from depressed to happy so fast that everyone was surprised that he did not get whiplash Dobby shouted "Master Harry wants his Dobby, yippee." as he rushed forward to hug Harry around his legs as Harry stood up.

Hermione who had watched the whole spectacle in silence thought of something and said "Dobby." as she drew his attention "How is Winky doing?"

Here the sadness crept back into Dobby's voice "Winky is not well. She has not been able to find new masters and does not want to work at Hoggywarts." whispering the last part he said "She has the fade she doesn't have long left."

Thinking Harry said "Go and fetch Winky and bring her here we will ensure she is looked after."

Dobby took on a look of awe and said "Yes Harry Potter Sir." and he popped out of the room.

It was not even two minutes later that Dobby reappeared with Winky who was looking worse for wear. If she was a muggle you would have thought she was a raging alcoholic with a butter beer in hand as she swayed on unsteady legs. "Dobby has hic brought Winky to strange place hic why" she said.

Instead of Dobby answering it was Harry "We asked Dobby to bring you hear to help you."

With tears in her eyes Winky replied "Winky is bad elf hic was given clothes by Master Barty. No one wants me hic."

"That's not true Winky. Your former master was a bad man and what he did to you was wrong. If you want you can bond to me." replied Hermione with a few tears in her eyes.

"You's wanting Winky? Hic. Why you want Winky I's a bad elf." she said.

"Oh Winky, come I will bond with you and then you and Dobby and Kreacher can work with us to help all elves." replied Hermione.

Nodding as the strength seemed to be fading from her small body fast she slowly reached out her shaking hand. Taking her hand Hermione said "Winky the elf I accept your bond." As she spoke a golden glow encompassed them both and when it has faded Winky looked strong, healthy and somewhat younger too.

Smiling Harry said "I shall leave you to it then." Harry was about to leave when he remembered something. "Has Sirius deployed the gateways?"

"Yes High Chancellor. The where deployed last night. We already have animals coming in. We estimate in three weeks the only animals that won't come from the magical world will be those behind wards unable to make it to the gateways." replied Xenophillius.

"OK thanks for that. In three weeks time I want you to start transporting those animals here. If they have been mistreated they are not to go back to the wizards new home. If not then allow then to return." said Harry.

Looking to Dobby Harry said "Dobby I want you to work here in the life sciences building with Neville, Luna and Xenophillius. They think they have a way to help all elves." he said with a smile.

Dobby nodded then ask "Where is we?" as he looked around. He could see the spacious room that was dotted with consoles and screens.

Laughing a little Harry replied "We are in Avalon."

Winky upon hearing this froze. "The home of magic?"

Nodding in return Hermione said "Yes"

Leaving a stunned pair of elves with the life sciences team he headed off.

It was a few hours later after Harry had eaten lunch and had finished reading the days reports. When he decided to head to see the trekkies as he had taken to calling Dan and his team.

Going to the military development labs Harry could hear people talking as he entered the room.

"No I don't think the ion cannons are a good idea folks after all." replied Warren.

"And why not?" said Paul.

"Well I was going over the specs last night and in order to get the power required and the modulation for the weapons would require a massive over hall of the system. I mean if we want to maintain superiority in combat without losses we need a different weapons system." he said as the specs came up for the ion cannons.

Nodding everyone around the room was thinking when Harry cut in "So what have you got for me today trekkies?"

Starling most of the room it was Dan who replied dryly "Trekkies?"

"Yup, trekkies!" he said as he popped his 'p'.

Looking somewhat bemused Dan continued on saying "As you probably heard from Warren in order to maintain superiority in combat we are going to look through the database to see what we can come up with."

"I was thinking of a particle beam weapon or an anti-gluon beam weapon. Of course these would be supped up with our power generation capabilities." said Warren.

Frowning in thought Harry said "If I understand you correctly an anti-gluon weapons would disintegrate any matter that is came in contact with yes?"

"Well yes but this weapon will with our modifications being a hundred time more powerful than anything we have came up with. Although..." replied Warren.

"Although..this is something that can't ever be used on a terrestrial level as it would break down all mater it came in contact with." replied Harry.

Nodding in agreement Warren stood waiting for Harry to come back with his thought. "Truly excellent work. I want you to get working on schematics for ship and star-base weaponry but nothing is to be built until it has full council approval, understood?"

"Not a problem High Chancellor." replied Dan who had a smile on his face. Although he would not admit it he did have a thing for shiny weapons that went boom.

"OK well see what else you can come up with and keep me appraised." he said as he turned to leave the room. Just as he was about to leave Dan called out "Harry."

Turning to face Dan he further went on to say "Seeing as how we are now the "trekkies" as you called us I have something for you." he said with a smirk.

"What is it?" asked Harry apprehensively he knew that look it was the same one Hermione got when she was up to something.

Handing over a small box and still smirking Harry took it and opened it. Inside was a small badge that had the same pentaflake design as Atlantis and Avalon.

Lifting it out Harry asked "What is it?"

"It's a communicator and biometric sensor array. It saves us using the wrist communicators as it sits on your chest on the right over your heart. We have tied it into the cities sensor grid so you can contact or be contacted anywhere one the planet. If for instance you where outside of the city and had an accident or where attached the city would automatically beam you to medical and so on." replied a smiling Dan.

"Nice and thank you. Please ensure everyone has one." putting it on he them turned and left heading to his office on the command deck.

As he moved through command Sirius called out "Harry?"

"Yes Sirius?" he replied.

"Can you meet me and Remus in an hour in the life sciences lab?" he asked.

"Of course, speaking of which where is Remus?" Harry asked.

"He was working on getting the last group of were's brought in." replied Sirius.

"Really, how many people are here currently?" he inquired as he wasn't keeping a track at the moment.

"We are currently at six hundred and fifty people most of them are former werewolves but quite a few had families that where with them being it magical or other werewolves." said Sirius.

"Really." said a gob-smacked Harry.

"Yes it mad to think about how many people want a better life free from prejudice." said Sirius. "I also think we shall have our first babies born here in the next few weeks as well." he said with a smile.

Giving a genuine smile Harry replied "That's fantastic."

It was at this point that Alex who was manning the power distribution console replied "Harry I don't think you realize how hard it has been for us. We could get no jobs, having to live hand to mouth. You came and offered us a cure and all you asked for in return was for us to join you as you rebuilt our race to where we once where. That you are doing the same for the elves, centaurs and other magical beings is amazing."

With a small smile Harry said "It must be my people saving thing as Hermione calls it."

Chuckling in reply Sirius said with a roll of his eyes "That's it Harry, so in an hour can you meet us?"

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem." replied Harry his curiosity getting the better of him.

Heading to his office Harry sat down and started to read through some more reports.

Fifty minutes later he stood and headed to the life sciences department. Roughly five minutes later he arrived to see Neville, Luna and Hermione in conversation. In greeting he said "Hello, everyone does anyone know why we are here?"

"Nope Harry." replied Neville with an easy smile.

It was ten minutes later that Remus and Sirius arrived. Remus was carrying a small wooden box and Sirius had something that looked like a camera.

"OK folks we are delighted to see you here. I know you are curious as to why you have been called here so without further a-do." Sirius said cheekily as he indicated to Remus. Remus who had a box in his hand balanced it on one hand and with the other opening it with his free hand to show five potion vials.

Moving closer to have a look Harry said as he looked at the potion it wasn't one he immediately recognized. "What is it?"

"That my dear god-son is the marauders animagus potion." replied a smirking Sirius.

"Animagus, really?" asked Harry as his excitement grew.

He could feel the excitement of the others in the room and inquired "How is this different from the way McGonagall explained the animagus transformation?"

"While we where in Hogwarts we began learning and studying to the animagus transformation so we could join Remus when he was afflicted with his monthly furry problem we discovered a way to achieve the transformation without the need for holding a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month using it to create the potion nor saying the incantation daily. Our was uses a potion to all the work but also has the added benefit of and immediate transformation. All you will have to do it practise transforming afterwards and hey presto instant animagus." replied Sirius.

"Really and it's safe, I won't end up as a human cat again?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione this is not something we would ever mess with you are our family and they means more to us than anything." said Remus.

"Thank you." she replied.

"OK so who's first?" asked Sirius cheekily.

"I suppose it should be me I am after all supposed to be our fearless leader" replied Harry.

"OK well come and take the potion. Everyone else stand back and give him some room." said Remus.

With potion vial in hand Harry said "Well hear goes nothing." and knocked back the potion. "Merlin that tastes vile." he mumbled and suddenly Harry emitted a white glow and shrank.

All that was left was a pile of clothes when all of a sudden a head popped out of the top of his robes.

Gasping Hermione said "Oh Harry your beautiful."

Neville and Luna both agreed and Harry squawked. "Here let me help you said Remus."

Moving the clothes and allowing Harry to move freely he could only revel in the sensation of having wings , wait wings?

"Hold still Harry." replied Sirius as he snapped a photo of Harry. Harry who had transformed into a beautiful silver and black gyrfalcon with vivid green eyes and a small pattern of black feathers over his right eye that looked like his lightening bolt scar.

After and hour of flying low and slowly around the room Harry transformed back. Luckily Sirius and Remus where aware that that the first transformation would not include his clothes and brought some blankets for everyone.

"Ok who's next?" asked Remus.

"Oh oh me I am!" replied Luna as she jumped over to take the potion.

Downing it in one she has a look on her face as if it was the most vile thing she had ever tasted and the like Harry she began to glow and shrink. From her pile of clothes emerged the head of a jack rabbit. Chuckling as he went to help her get clear of her clothing Remus said "Now hold still and I take your picture."

As they completed both Hermione's transformation into an otter and Neville who surprised everyone including himself by becoming a bear.

Pictures taken and everyone redressed there was still one vial in the box. "Who is that for?" asked Luna.

"That my dear Ms Lovegood is for Remus." smirked Sirius.

"Yes now that I have been cured of my lycanthropy I am going to test the potion to see what I will transform into.

Taking the potion in hand Remus said "Wish me luck and knocked it back." for a full minute nothing happened and then in a blur of motion Remus was gone and in his place was a beautiful russet coloured wolf.

"Remus?" asked Harry tentatively.

Nodding Remus started to wag his tail like mad and jumped up to lick Harry on the side of his face.

"Eewww get of you old wolf you." said a chuckling Harry as he wiped his face one his sleeve.

Remus hoped down and Sirius snapped a picture and said "How are you feeling, are you OK?

Remus blurred again and became human. "That was brilliant, I can't wait to go for a run in this form. There was none of the maddening rage that accompanied the werewolf transformation!"

"Well I hope you like our gift?" said Sirius with a grin.

"Are you kidding that was fantastic." said Harry.

Luna, Neville and Hermione all echoed his sentiments.

"Well come on let's go have dinner." said Remus.

With that the six of them headed to the canteen. Laughing and joking all the way.

It was the twenty-fifth of July the day of the will reading. Harry was up and about early this morning in anticipation. He has showered and dressed and was heading to the canteen to have breakfast with Hermione. It was mad to think that in the last three and a half weeks nearly sixty thousand people had arrived in and where now calling Avalon home. Seeing them and the Furlings interact was something else.

In the recent weeks as they had arrived the Furlings had occupied a section of the city near their docked ships and where getting everything ready including themselves for the move. Thinking about everything Harry could not help but smile today was the day Dumbledore would finally get his comeuppance. Thinking back to a conversation he had witnessed recently between him and Snape it made his blood boil taking a deep breath and reinforced his occulmancy.

 _Flashback..._

 _Sitting in his office Dumbledore was speaking to Snape..._

" _Has it ever crossed your mind, your brilliant mind that you take to much that you ask too much that you take too much for granted. That I no longer wish to do this?" replied an emotional Snape._

" _Severus please..." replied Dumbledore._

" _No headmaster no more!? replied Severus._

 _Taking a deep breath Dumbledore said "Harry is a horcrux for Voldemort."_

 _Paling in realization of what that meant he seemed to collapse in on himself. After a moment he whispered "All this time you have been keeping him alive and protecting him and for what. So he can die at the right moment" snarled Severus as he stood._

 _Nodding in agreement he said "Yes, yes he must die."_

 _Snapping his head around Severus said "You have been raising him like a pig to the slaughter haven't you."_

" _Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy." said Dumbledore._

 _Severus in an almost reverent voice said "Expecto Patronum."_

 _Gasping Dumbledore whipped his head around to look at the doe patronus as it cantered around the room and dived out a window. "Lily." he said._

" _Always." replied Snape._

 _End flashback..._

It was this that had changed everyone's opinion of Severus. Remus and Sirius could not believe it and to a degree neither could Harry. However after taking time to think about it and all of the times that Severus had saved him and his friends without him realising it at the time.

Moving through the city he quickly made his way to the canteen where everyone was gathered. Sitting in quite conversations everyone was talking and yet at the same time they was a solemn air to the group.

"How is everyone doing?" asked Harry.

Everyone said that they where OK. Emma said "I have been looking at Voldemort's memories surrounding the mark and I think I have a way to undo it I will know more hopefully later this morning." She made a face as she got a whiff of some coffee that was in front of her and made a face pushing it away.

Nodding Harry said "Is everyone ready? We have an hour before everything begins!"

"Yes we just have to apply our glamours and then we can go. I have him as well" said Hermione as she put a small cage on the table in front of her.

Eyeing the cage Harry said "This is going to be fun." with an evil smirk.

Forty five minutes later they where all set. "Ready." asked Harry.

Looking to the other it was Hermione in her previous guise said "We are ready."

Here the Tonks's and Remus said "We're ready Harry."

"Sirius I take you all shall be watching?" asked a smirking Harry.

"I wouldn't miss this for all the firewhiskey in Odgens." replied Sirius with an evil grin.

"OK then let's go." said Harry. In a flash and a chime of the transporter they where gone.

In Gringott's bank they reappeared within the room set aside for the High Chancellors use.

"OK everyone knows what they are doing?" inquired Harry.

Just as they where about to reply Griphook appeared "High Chancellor everything is in order." he said with a smirk.

Lifting the cage Harry indicated "I have something that should be passed along to the relevant authorities."

Smirking Griphook took the cage and said "Everything is in order for the reading."

"Thank you Griphook." said Harry.

"If you would please follow me." said Griphook as the five people who had arrived with Harry followed him out of the room. Harry made himself comfortable and help himself to some refreshments.

On the screen that had popped up in front of him Harry could see people arriving.


	9. The will reading and memories

****As always I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter. Again I still have no beta for this story. As always many thanks to my reviewers.****

In the finely appointed room everyone was taking their seats when in swept the Weasley's, Arthur and the twins looked solemn where as anyone who was watching closely enough could see the looks of restrained glee upon the faces of Molly, Ron and Ginny. They moved to sit with Hermione at the front but realized that there was no room as the Tonks's and Remus where sitting beside her. With a slight scowl they moved three rows down and sat down.

As the crowd gathered many where surprised to see Mdme. Amelia Bones come in followed by Dolores Umbridge with a sneer on her face she took a seat. She was trying to get a seat near the front of the room but as she had not been officially invited she was forced to sit at the back of the room. At the last minute just before the doors closed in swept Dumbledore wearing his usual garish robes. As he was invited to the reading he was granted a seat in the second row.

As the door closed Griphook said in a solemn voice "We are here today for the will reading of Sirius Black. Any disturbance will be dealt with under goblin law. Am I clear."

Seeing no objections he started by tapping a rune on a set of parchment. In the voice of Sirius Black himself that came from the parchment that has animated itself to look like a mouth as it rose of the table it said

" _ **I Sirius Orion Black being of sound body and mind do declare this to be my true and latest written will and declare any other documents or such declared in my name as invalid. As I speak it so mote it be on the 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June 1996.**_

 _ **Right first this first hello from beyond the grave and boo to everyone. Sirius chuckled at this point.**_

 _ **Well lets start with family first. As the Lord Black I welcome Andromeda and Ted Tonks back into the family and I bequeath to you the some of 10,000,00 galleons. Welcome back to the family. As well as the money I leave you a copy of the Black family library and 30% of the family jewellery.**_

 _ **To my wonderful cousin Nymphadora I leave you the sum of 5,000,00 galleons. Also as Lord Black I welcome you back into the family. I also wish to set aside a dowry of 10,000,00 galleons as a dowry for when you get married. The old wolf should take a hint.**_

 _ **To Bellatrix Lestrange I dissolve your marriage and I cast you forever from the Black family. You have sold your soul to a mad man who is not what he claims try searching for the name Tom Riddle. You know he is a half-blood son of a squib and a muggle born under a love potion. Also I strip you of your family magic.**_

 _ **To Narcissa, We where always so close Cissa when we where younger but your marriage to that thing that calls itself a Malfoy ruined you. If you want I shall leave instructions for the new Lord Black to dissolve you marriage and bring you back to being a Black. Also based on the decision you make in by the time this will has been read I will also leave you 1,000,00 galleons and 30% of the family jewels."**_

Here Cissa looked pensive. Draco however looked smug and said "There will be no marital dissolution."

Here Griphook took in the room and said "No interruptions." he growled.

Sneering at the goblin Draco wisely kept his mouth shut.

" _ **Draco Malfoy your fate will be decided by the new Lord Black." continued Sirius.**_

 _ **To Remus Lupin I leave 5,000,00 galleons and number 12 Grimmauld place. I have one additional request ask her you old wolf. You are my brother ensure our cub is taken care off.**_

 _ **To Arthur Weasley I leave you 1,000,00 galleons use it wisely and you must speak to the new Lord Black.**_

 _ **To my favourite pair of reprobate twins I leave 500,000 galleons and all of my notes on the marauders pranks.**_

 _ **To Hermione Granger I leave 500,000 galleons plus a copy of the Black Library. Also I have taken over as your magical guardian and have issued an order saying that only the new Lord Black has the right to enter your into any contracts and this can only be done with your consent.**_

 _ **To Molly, Ginny and Ron Weasley. I leave you thirty pieces of silver. I am aware of the illegal betrothal contract between my god-son and Ginerva signed by one Molly Prewitt and Albus Dumbledore. As Albus was never legally Harry's magical guardian I have dissolved it. Harry shall marry who he chooses for love**_.

The screams of outrage from Molly and Ginny could be heard outside of the room. "You promised that I would be rich." screamed Ginny as she looked between Dumbledore and her mother.

"Now now Ginerva everything shall be OK I'm sure this is the rantings of a mad man." said Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice.

"Ahem, if we could continue." said Griphook sternly.

Nodding Albus retook his seat.

" _ **Finally to Albus to bloody many names Dumbledore I leave you thirty pieces of silver. Also as you have never been Harry's magical guardian I am ordering a lock down on the Potter vaults and a complete inventory. You had better pray nothing has gone missing Albus or the goblins will have a new head to decorate their walls with.**_

 _ **By my rights as the Lord of the Black family I pass my titles, lands and monies that remain to my oath bonded god-son Harry James Potter. As he is descended from the main line of the Black family through his grandmother Dorea Black this is allowed.**_

 _ **This is is Sirius Black signing off S**_ _ **emper in Magicae Purissimum"**_

The reactions around the room where varied. Molly, Ginny and Ronald where shouting at Dumbledore. Mdme Bones was looking around with narrowed eyes as was about to say something when Doloris Umbridge cut in. "Ahem Ahem, I think there has been some kind of a mistake. Sirius was never the Lord Black and this will is not valid." she said in a sickly voice.

Sneering at her Griphook said "As Sirius Black was thrown into prison without a trial he is not a criminal." just as Umbridge was about to come back Griphook continued. "I have here copies of the letters requests for a trial that have been sent to the Ministers office and I would not claim to know anything about them as you personally signed for three of the affidavit's."

"How dare you." screeched Umbridge as she started to turn a horrible colour red.

"You may screech all you want Madame but facts are facts. Also..."and Griphook put a small cage on the table and some paperwork. "Mdme Bones I have here a criminal who is supposed to be dead. We have captured him as per our instructions and questioned him under veritaserum. These are the transcripts."

Looking quite bemused as she took in the sickly looking rat in the cage she enquired "Who is it?"

"This is none other than Peter Pettigrew" said Griphook with an evil smirk.

Blanching here Dumbledore tried to interject himself back into the conversation "I shall take him into custody and as Harry Potter's magical guardian I contest the will."

"Contest all you want Dumbledore but the will is true and valid and as you have never been Mr Potter's magical guardian you have no rights to contest anything." replied Griphook with a smirk.

"How dare you I am Albus..." said Dumbledore with a snarl.

"You are nothing. I would hope that for your sake there has been no irregularities with the Potter Vaults other wise we might have to take more aggressive action in any missing items recovery." said Griphook.

Blanching at the remark Dumbledore turned and fled the room with Molly, Ginny and Ron following along shouting at him.

"Ms Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Do you wish for you marriage to be annulled?!" enquired Griphook.

Thinking about everything she had seen and heard she said "Yes I wish it."

"So be it." he replied. "I shall make arrangements."

Nodding in agreement it was Draco who snapped "What do you mean annulled? We are Malfoy's we bow to no one and I certainly will not be listening to scar-head,"

"Very well Mr Malfoy I shall pass your sentiments along to the Lord Black." said a smirking Griphook.

Draco got a look on his face as it something rotten had moved under his nose and the turned and swept from the room with Dolores following.

As soon as the door closed everyone burst out laughing.

It was the twins who said "OK what is going on none of you are acting very depressed especially as it is Sirius's will reading."

Smiling Hermione said as she looked at Arthur, Mdme Bones, the twins and Narcissa. "You need to come with us? There is something you need to hear."

"What?" asked a bewildered Narcissa.

Madame Bones wasn't quite as bemused but she had started to put little clues together still she knew she was missing something big. As she mused about what could be happening she was taken from her musings by Griphook saying "Come we have twenty minutes to the next meeting."

As they stood to leave the room it was about four minutes later when when they arrived at another ornate door. Griphook knocked and entered.

As they entered the room Amelia could see Garrick Olivander, Robert Abbot, Griselda Marchbanks and Sabal Patil. Joining them in their seats everyone sat as Amelia said "Hello Garrick and Griselda. How are you?"

"We are good thanks." replied Griselda.

Looking around the room at the Weasley twins, Arthur, Narcissa and Robert and Sabal who where in conversation Amelia's confusion grew. She knew everyone in the room some where allies some not yet here they where were at a meeting that had been called by Garrick. Normally Amelia would not have came today as she was very busy but something in the way Garrick had said " _Your future depends on it_."

The twins where also wondering why they where here also. They had expected to be at the will reading but this was something else. Arthur was in a daze he didn't like what he had heard but for some reason he did not care he wanted to but something was changing his mood.

Just then the doors opened and in walked Griphook. Seeing everyone in the room was ready Griphook turned his head slightly and he said "If you are ready High Chancellor."

Everyone in the room was confused as Griphook had said this to what appeared to be nothing when all of a sudden the air rippled and there was Harry Potter.

Seeing the stunned looks on the faces of everyone in the room as the Tonks's, Remus and Hermione had already departed back to to Avalon he chuckled.

"High Chancellor it is an honour to be here today." said Garrick.

Everyone's head snapped to Garrick "What do you mean High Chancellor." said Amelia

Smiling Harry replied "Allow me to explain."

What and explanation it was everything from the Alteran's, the truth of wizards and witches, the problem that was beginning with the sun and the magnetic interference and the plans for the future. He spoke about Voldemort the fact that he had been captured and he intended to end the war before it truly began.

Those who where not in the know where gob-smacked. Just as Amelia was about to start asking questions a voice came from Harry's comm badge.

"High Chancellor?" said Alex.

"Yes, go ahead." replied Harry.

"We have a situation at Hogwarts that require your immediate attention." said Alex.

"OK can you route the data stream here to me as I shall review it now." inquired Harry.

"Of course data transfer happening now." replied Alex.

As Harry and Alex where having their conversation Harry took a small device from his pocket and set on it on the table in front of him.

 _Hogwarts headmaster office..._

 _Dumbledore stalked into his office with Molly, Ginny and Ron behind._

" _What are we going to do Albus? Arthur and the twins now know some of what we have been up to. Not to mention Amelia Bones." said Molly._

 _Staring out the window before turning to address them "We shall just obliviate the twins and Arthur as for Amelia Bones we shall have to arrange a small accident to get rid of her." replied Dumbledore._

" _Well you had better do something because I want to be the Lady Potter or should I say the Lady Potter-Black. Imagine the notoriety of being the widow of Lord Potter-Black." said Ginny with a smirk_

 _Just as Ron was about to add in his two sickles four owls arrived at the windows each bearing a letter._

 _Opening it the four owls entered and went to each of the occupants._

 _Taking his letter he could see immediately that it was from Gringott's. He opened it with some trepidation_.

 _Dear Mr Dumbledore._

 _It has come to our attention that you have been illegally accessing vaults that you have no right to access. As such all of your vaults have been confiscated also several items have been removed from the Potter vaults by yourself._

 _Under the terms of the Treaty of 1703 the_ _dominus est enim tetigerit eam revertetur has been activated. Also all files of illicit dealings have been sent to the DMLE. You are now barred for life from Gringott's territory._

 _Griphook._

 _Head of the Potter and Black accounts._

 _Screaming in outrage Molly said "I'll kill that little bastard."_

 _Dumbledore had shed his grandfatherly persona and said "Do not worry this shall be taken care of."_

"End display." said Harry.

Thinking about everything Harry said to the assembled group. "I shall take care of this. I want each of you to come with me to Avalon as we shall have you checked for potions. Amelia I would not worry about Dumbledore too much he will not be a problem after today."

"We have a lot to do before we can make the move to Avalon." said Garrick as he took in the stunned expressions of those around him.

"OK well then I shall leave you with communicators and you can contact me when you are ready" said Harry before continuing on saying "Arthur, George and Fred I want you to come with me now. You as well Narcissa."

Nodding in agreement they moved to stand beside Harry as indicated. "Griphook can you see to the others" he he said he would.

In a flash they where gone. Sabal said "I think we had better get going we have a lot to do."

Nodding in agreement Amelia took the cage with Pettigrew in it she stood to leave saying "I have quite a bit to do from the looks of it."

In Avalon Harry and his four visitors reappeared seeing the startled looks they where giving he called out "Sirius?"

"Yes High Chancellor." said Sirius from his seat on the command deck.

Moving forward Harry said "Come along please. Sirius can you take the four of them to medical please I need to see Dan about Dumbledore."

"Of course Harry." said Sirius.

Moving through the city it wasn't long before Harry arrived at the military techologies lab. Seeing Dan and the trekkies working away he called out "Dan"

Looking up Dan smiled and when he took in Harry's countenance he asked "What happened?"

As Harry explained what was happening with Dumbledore Dan took a moment and asked "How do you want to proceed?"

"Have the additional nanites finished production yet?" Harry asked.

"They have." said Dan as he went over to a cabinet and opening the door he took out a small silver brief case. "They have been programmed to take the shape of Dumbledore all you need to to is get them to assemble and then you can scan his memories."

"OK I am heading up to command I want everyone on high alert until I return." said Harry as he turned with brief case in hand he vanished back to the command deck.

"Alex, do we have a location on Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Yes sir, currently he is in Hogmeade." replied Alex.

"OK I want a continious lock on me as I am going to Hogwarts to deal with him once and for all" said Harry.

"Aye sir." said Alex as he set the controls for continious monitoring.

"Wish me luck." said Harry and in a flash he was beamed into the headmasters office in Hogwarts.

Moving Harry set the brief case on the desk in front of him and opened it. As he did so he could only watch in fascination as what seemed to be liquid silver moved and reformed it's self into the shape of Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir Dumbledore is heading your way." said Alex through the comm badge.

"Acknowledged, can you project a dampening field around the office please. I want Dumbledore here in the office but unable to access his powers." said Harry.

"Doing it now Sir, I have also projected a localized field that will surround you and only you allowing you to use yours." said Alex.

"Good stuff, please maintain an open comm channel." said Harry as he disillusioned himself and the duplicate.

Waiting in silence Harry took in the room there was all manner of books and trinkets. Some of the trinkets where puffing away emitting small amounts of smoke. Harry looked and he could see Fawkes on his perch. The beautiful majestic bird looked depressed if Harry had to put a name on what he was seeing.

Just has Harry was about to move to stroke his feathers the door to Dumbledore's office opened and in strode the man himself. Harry took a deep breath and reinforced his occulmancy shields.

As Dumbledore moved to sit down Harry knew that the duplicate was also moving to stand behind the real Dumbledore. Just as he was about to start looking through his notes Harry said "You think you're so great don't you? Albus Dumbledore."

With a speed that belied his age Dumbledore stood wand in hand and said "Who is there?"

Dropping the disillusionment on himself and not the duplicate Harry appeared in all his glory "That won't work old man." he said.

"Harry what are you doing here. You should be back in Privat Drive where it's safe." replied Dumbledore as he tried and failed to cast silently.

"You little games are over old man. After today you will never hurt anyone again." sneered Harry.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Harry." replied Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice as he tried and failed once again to use his magic.

"Oh so I suppose the little plan of yours to have me killed by Voldemort was nothing, or how about your plan to have me sent to Azkabhan if I somehow managed to survive the war. Or should we talk about the issue of you planning that Amelia Bones would have and accident." replied Harry.

"Harry, I don't know where you heard any of this but none of it is true." said Dumbledore. Mentally he was screaming how had Harry discovered any of this.

"Oh but I know it is afterall I heard it from you here in this office. Anyway enough is enough." said Harry and with that he dropped the disillusionment on the duplicate.

Dumbledore noticed right away from the look on Harry's face that someone was behind him. Standing quickly Dumbledore turned and came face to face with himself. "What..." said Dumbledore and before he could get any futher the duplicate plunged his hand into his forehead.

It was five mintues later that the Dumbledore duplicate removed his hand and said "Harry my boy, I have a copy of his memories."

Nodding Harry tapped his comm badge and said "Alex this is Potter can you transport Dumbledore to a stasis pod in section five please."

In a flash the real Dumbledore was gone. Sagging in relief Harry turned to the Duplicate and said "You know what to do?"

"Yes of course High Chancellor." said the Dumbledore-duplicate.

Moving over to Fawkes Harry grabbed ahold of the perch upon which Fawkes was sitting and tapped his comm badge again. "Alex can you transport me to the life sciences lab please."

"Right away Sir." replied Alex and in a flash both Harry and Fawkes where gone.

In the life sciences department Harry reppeared with Fawkes in tow. Seeing Harry appear in the life sciences department Luna and Xenophillius came rushing over. "Are you OK Harry." asked Luna.

"I will be Luna. Can you and your father look at Fawkes and find a way to safely release him from the bindings upon him." he asked.

"We can Harry. Why do you go for a fly in one of the habitats. I know flying helps clear your head." said Luna.

"You're right everything happened so fast that in a way it feels very rushed but I had to do something before that manipulative old man endangered anyone else." replied Harry.

"OK well you go fly and we'll take care of Fawkes." Luna said as she moved to a console Harry initially thought that she was starting to scan Fawkes and his perch when he felt the transporter scoop him up and in the blink of an eye he was in one of the biodomes.

Smiling Harry ran and jumped of a small cliff face and in a blur of motion Harry was gone and in his place was his gyrfalcon form with a cry of joy he took to the air.

As he flew he was joined by three thunderbirds their beautiful irridesent feathers gleamed in the artificial sunlight as they each beat their three pairs of wings in sync with Harry. A he flew he lost himself in the feeling and when Hedwig appeared in a burst of flame she called out " _Harry, you have done a wonderful thing. Fawkes shall be freed and can once again fly free._ "

Mentally smiling Harry called out and the two of them flew around the habitat as the thunderbirds flew off. It was nearly two hours later when Harry changed back and went back to command.

"How are you doing Harry." asked Sirius.

"I'm alright not one hundred percent but getting there." said Harry "Is there anything happening here." he inquired.

"You go and speak to the Weasleys and Narcissa please and then I do not want to see you back her untill tomorrow morning." said Sirius seriously.

Holding his hands up Harry replied "Alright alright I can take a hint."

"Good stuff and here is another why don't you and Hermione do something together." said Sirius with a cheeky grin.

Laughing Harry said "Alright I'm going."

It was nearly twenty minutes later that Harry tracked down the four people he was looking for. They where in the canteen talking to Andromeda and Emma.

When he went over it was George who said "Hey Harry or should I say High Chancellor."

Grinning he replied "I know I can't get anyone to call me just Harry most of the time normally it's High Chancellor or Sir I believe Alex in ops had taken to calling me. When I can I just want to be Harry."

"How are you all doing?" asked Harry as he pulled up a seat beside them.

"We're and I mean George and myself are OK healthwise. Dad however..." replied Fred. If you looked closely you could see the anger and borderline rage in in face.

Alarmed Harry snapped his head to Arthur and inquired "Arthur?"

"It seems that I have been dosed with an alchemical potion to make me more agreeable to whatever Dumbledore was doing. Also I have been dosed with Amortentia and because of the length of the dosing if it where not for the medical advances here in Avalon I would have died if I stopped being dosed." said Arthur. He seemed to collapse in on himself.

"Arthur, none of this is your fault it's down to Dumbledore and Molly. We shall help in anyway we can." replied Harry.

"Thank you." said Arthur

"Narcissa how are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm good thank you Harry a little bewildered but getting there. I would like to ask for a dissoultion of my marriage." she said.

"What about Draco he is your son?" said Harry.

"Ha he was never my son. I wanted him to grow up happy and to love someone for who they where but he is a clone of his father a monster." replied Narcissa.

"OK then." Harry stood and took out his wand from it holster "I Harry James Potter-Black to hereby dissolve the marriage of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. As such I hereby reclaim all properties and monies associated with the marriage. So I say so mote it be." replied Harry as his magic took effect.

"Also I cast Draco Malfoy from the Black family may none of our allies give him shelter nor assistance. Welcome back Narcissa Black." he continued.

The change in Narcissa was immediate to anyone that knew her. Her hair changed from blonde back to black and she smiled a true smile open and honest.

"Thank you Harry." replied Narcissa.

"OK well now I am going to take the advice of my godfather and take the rest of the evening off." said Harry.

"Before you go Harry is it OK if I contact Bill and Charlie?" said Arthur.

"Of course Arthur. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. That goes for all of you." replied a smiling Harry as he stood to leave.

As he made his way out of the canteen he tapped his comm badge "Potter to Hermione Granger."

"Hey Harry?" replied Hermione.

"You busy?" asked Harry.

"Nothing that's not critical." said Hermione.

"OK well if you are not busy would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Sure Harry, where shall I meet you?" she asked.

"How about my apartment in an hour?" he said.

"Sure seen you then Harry." repied Hermione.

An hour later Harry was waiting for Hermione. He had tried to make dinner as nice, cosy and romantic as possible but as he had never had any real experience with romance he wasn't sure. All he could do was hope.

Just as he had lit the candles in his apartment the door chimed. Moving towards the door Harry said come in.

As the doors opened Harry's breath caught in his throat. Hermione was a vision in a light purple sundress with her hair in a messy bun.

"You, you look lovely Hermione." said Harry with a small blush.

"Thanks you, you look very handsome if I do say." she said with a small smile. He was wearing a blue check shirt and jeans casual clothes.

Taking her hand he led her to the small dinner table and they settled into comfortable conversation.

The next morning Harry awoke feeling a lot lighter than he had in years or probably ever.

As he made his was to command he was about to enter his office when Sirius called out to him. With a raised eyebrow he asked "What's up?"

"We need to go to section five. In the scan of Voldemort's memories we uncovered something you need to see." replied a serious Sirius.

"OK what is it?" inquired Harry.

As the two of them made their way to a transport booth and to section five Sirius said "We have been looking through Voldemort's memories and aside from being deeply disturbing and horrific. We have discovered two things."

At this Harry just motioned for him to continue as they entered the room to see Emma and Remus working at two different stations. "Good morning High Chancellor." they both replied as he came in.

"Sirius tells me you have discovered some interesting things?" ha asked.

"Yes, the first is that when we kill him all of the death eaters will die. There is nothing we can do about it either. He has tied their magical cores to him. That's why he always seemed so powerful he was leaching their magic. It is exponentail as well, basically the more followers he has the more powerful he is." said Emma as she adjusted the controls in front of her.

"So much for him being all powerful on his own. I take it that's not why you think that his death eaters would die with him?" he inquired.

"No, the reason why is because when they accepted him as their lord and master they opened themselves willingly to him and his dark mark creating a permanent link between him and them. Once he dies the resulting backlash with kill them all as their magical cores empty extremely fast, faster than anything we could hope to counter. In a matter of seconds after Voldemort's death they join him." replied Emma.

"OK..." said Harry as he processed this information and then asked "What is the second piece of information?"

"We know who it was who informed him about the prophecy which resulted in you family and Neville's being targeted." said Remus.

"Who was it?" asked Harry.

"It was Snape, we even witnessed him asking the dark lord to spare Lily so he could have her for himself." said Sirius.

Steeling himself against the rage building throughout his entire body he snapped out "Is there anything else?"

"There is but not from Voldemort. We have scanned Dumbledore's memories and it turns out that he wants you invisablity cloak. Apparently he came across the tale of the three brothers when he was younger and he wanted to wipe out your family to get it thinking that by possessing it he would become the immortal master of death. He already had the elder wand and the ring from which he got the curse, the stone in it is the ressurrection stone." said Remus in an unsteady breath.

"Master of death, but that's just a fairy tale. The three bothers where just that three ordinary brothers the first was a master duelist of his time. The second was a necromancer and the third was a master enchanter." said Sirius.

Thinking about was he was being told Harry said "I want to go to the Ministry I need to speak to Amelia."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking it's just that seems like a bit of a sideways move." inquired Remus.

"Well since I have no intention of leaving that monster frozen in the wall forever I want to inform Amelia of what he are planning. Also I want to ensure that she gets elected Minister of Magic." said Harry.

Looking very confused it was Sirius who said "Why?"

"We don't need Fudge ruining our country anymore an I would rather have Amelia than someone like Scrimgeour or Thinknese getting the position. Amelia will help because she will be the leader of the country and as such this will give us and in with the ICW." replied Harry with a smirk.

Nodding Remus and Sirius thought about it and it was Remus who said "You will have to hurry I believe a vote of no confidence has been tabled for this afternoons Wizengamot session."

"OK well then I had better get a move on." said Harry as the tapped his comm badge. "One to transport to Gringott's." and in a flash he was gone.

Reppearing in Gringott's Harry waited for a few moments as Griphook came in the door to the room. "High Chancellor is everything OK?"

"Yes Griphook I came here because I needed to go to the Ministry and this was the closet point that I could floo from." replied Harry.

"OK well do you want to use our floo or go to the Cauldren and floo from there?" inquired Griphook.

"If I could use yours that would be fantastic."replied Harry.

"Indeed this way." said Griphook as he turned and led Harry to a public floo located on the lobby floor.

Harry inquired "How are your people coming with the preparations for the move."

"We are almost ready. We have the bank operating with a skeleton staff to keep up appearences." replied Griphook as they arrived at the floo station.

"Excellent, well I better go and get this over with..." taking some floo powder in his hand he called out "Ministry of Magic." and in a plume of green flames he was gone.


	10. The Minister and the end of Voldemort

****As always I do not own stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I am merely playing in their sandboxes. I do not have a beta reader currently.****

In the atrium of the Ministry at the floo terminal he reappeard. Joining the queue Harry was waiting in line to make an inquiry regarding Madam Bones when he heard a sickly sweet voice "Potter what are you doing here?" sneered Doloris Umbridge as she waddled towards him.

"Not that it is any of your business but I am here on private business. So why don't you do swallow a fly or something." replied Harry sarcastically.

"How dare you, I am the Senior Undersecretery to the Minister of Magic." she screeched.

"And I am the Lord Potter-Black remember who you are speaking to." Harry replied as if was talking to a small child.

Just as Doloris was about to come back Amelia Bones who has been heading towards her office caught sight of Harry and Doloris "Harry." she called out.

Turning he faced Amelia and said "Madam Bones the very person. Do you have some time there are somethings that I need to speak to you about..." he glanced at Umbridge and said "privately."

"Certainly come to my office won't you." she said with a smirk as she led Harry away from a sputtering toad.

"Moving through the building until the came to the DMLE and Amelia's office she said "So what can I do for you?"

"Actually there is something I can do for you." he replied with a small smirk and she raised an eyebrow in response.

"Yes I understand that there is a vote of no confidence this afternoon with Fudge and I wanted to let you know that I will support you becoming Minister." replied Harry.

"What makes you think I want to be Minister." she replied dryly.

"Well I wasn't sure if you would be going for the position but seeing as you know my plans I was hoping that you would. At least until we leave for home. I need an in with the ICW to get everyone on board with our plans and soon." replied Harry.

Sighing in resignation she said "OK I will do it."

"Good now the second thing was as you know we have Voldemort in stasis in Avalon. We have determined that we he is killed all of his death eaters will drop as well." said Harry as he held up his hand and continued "They all willingly took the dark mark with allows him to access his magical core. So..." said Harry.

"So when he goes so do they because they willingly allowed him access to their magical cores. They'll either die or be squibs." she said as she said down heavily.

"There is no way. Not that I want to save them but there may be some outcry from the public." she inquired.

"No I spoke with one of our doctors before coming here even with all our advanced technology there is nothing we could do as it would be done in a matter of seconds. Short of beaming everyone to stasis pods and trying to stop the breaches from Avalon there is nothing we could do. Even then we would still loose them as they basically sold their souls to him." replied Harry.

"OK, well let's leave that for now. The Wizengamot is due to convene in thirty minutes.

"Not a problem. Let me just change and we shall be off." replied Harry as he waved his hand over himself changing from his casual robes to something more formal befitting the style of the Wizengamot.

Moving through the building they made their way into the Wizengamot chambers. Seeing Fudge whispering to Umbridge Harry had to smirk. As he stayed chatting to Amelia and Augusta he could also see Scrimgeour making the rounds trying to drum up support.

After a few minutes the doors closed and the Lady Marchbanks took the stand and said "We are here today to discuss the future of our country and to have a vote of no confidence in the current Minister of Magic." she said as she cast a stern gaze around the room.

"But first is there any new business?" she inquired.

Harry new that this was it and stood saying "I do have new business my Lady."

Eyeing him with a small smile she said "What is your new business Mr. Potter?"

"I am here today to claim my seats within this august body." replied Harry.

"Ahem, claim your seats Mr Potter you are too young to claim any seat within this body." said Umbridge in her sickly sweet voice.

"I beg to differ Madam Umbridge. I have been declared a legal adult three times in magic over the last two years." replied Harry with a sneer.

"I doubt that Mr..." she replied.

"Madam Umbridge it is not the place of a secretery to question proceedings within these chambers." snapped Griselda.

Purpling in rage she was about to reply when Griselda continued on saying "Another outburst and you will be removed from these proceedings.

"Mr Potter if you please." she indicated. As Harry moved down to the floor of the Wizengamot.

"I Hadrain James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor. Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor. Lord of the Most Ancient House and Revered House of Ravenclaw.

Lord of the Most Ancient House of Peverell. Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and finally Lord of the Most Ancient and Revered House of Slytherin through the right of conquest to hereby claim my seats within the Wizengamot. So I speak so mote it be.

As he spoke the magic of the Wizengamot examined and approved his claim. People where gob-smacked at the house he had claimed. They all knew what it meant when the Wizengamot approved his claims and many hushed whispered broke out in the room.

Fudge knew that his time as Minister was over as there was no way Potter would support him. Umbridge looked like she would have tadpoles.

Just as people where about to interject Griselda said "Your claims have been acknowledged you may take your seats among your peers."

Harry could see the mixture of looks he was receiving they where a mixture of curiosity and anger. As Harry took his seat he was thinking about the events that led to this point.

Harry was snapped from his musings when he heard Augusta Longbottom who was wearing her aged glamour saying "I put forward a motion for a vote of no confidence in Cornelius Fudge."

Harry replied "Seconded."

It was Lucius Malfoy who objected but was quickly shouted down.

The results where quick and decisive in a vote of no confidence for Cornelius Fudge. The vote went one hundred and seventeen to thirty three. Soon after Cornelius was ousted as Minister. Umbridge looked like she would burst a blood vessel.

"We now begin the process of electing a new Minister of Magic." said Madam Marchbanks.

Standing and waiting to be acknowledged Harry waited. Once he was acknowledged he began "We are entering a dark period in our lives and as soon I can think of only one person who I would want to lead us through these times. This person who regarded as being incorruptible and steadfast in their loyalty to not only truth and justice but to the British magical community. That person is Amelia Bones. I want to propose that she is the best person to lead and as such I nominate her for position of Minister of Magic."

There was some quite murmuring but no one spoke out against the nomination. It was Augusta who replied "Seconded."

Looking around the room the Lady Marchbanks said "Are there any other nominations?"

It was here that Elphias Dodge spoke up saying "I would like to nominate Albus Dumbledore."

"Here, here. I would like to second the nomination." replied the purple haired witch Brunhilde Stokke.

"Are there anymore nominations?" asked the Lady Marchbanks. Seeing none she continued on saying "We shall now take a vote."

It was twenty minutes later when Amelia Bones was sworn in as the Minister of Magic.

Her first order of business was "Aurors arrest Dolores Umbridge." she said with an almost feral relish.

"What, how dare you I am..." sputtered Umbridge in outrage just as she was cut of by Bones.

"You are fired from the Ministry of Magic. Not only that but you are under arrest for the use of an illegal blood quill on the students of Hogwarts and other crimes that have to be specified."

Still sputtering in outrage she tried and failed to get her wand from her holster as she was hit with three stunners and collapsed.

It was a hectic and busy three hours later when Amelia finally had time to talk to Harry again.

"So what's the plan? I assume you have one." she said dryly.

"I do but I wanted to make sure that you where on board first. After all when Voldemort has been finished off so to speak all of his death eaters will go with him." replied Harry.

Sighing she replied "It would have been nice to be able to try them for their crimes but this is just as good if not better. We can tell the truth about the dark marks as slave brands and it will show people that these people where not innocent imperious victims as they claimed."

"Good thinking, I shall make arrangements and I shall contact you. I was wondering if you could arrange for me to speak to the ICW?" said Harry.

"That should not be a problem. May I ask why though?" inquired Amelia.

"When we leave I plan on removing every trace of the magical world from the planet. That includes all witches and wizards. I will give them the choice of coming with us." replied Harry.

"Interesting, while I don't don't doubt that a lot of people will want to come with you. There are some who won't want to go to the stars." she replied.

"I know that, it's why I want to give them options." Harry said with a smirk

"Oh and what would those options be..." replied Amelia as she cleaned her monocle before putting it back in place over her right eye.

Smirking Harry told Amelia the options that he was going to give the global wizarding world.

Upon hearing the options her monocle fell from it's place and only for the charm upon it, it would have hit her desk and rolled off onto the floor.

"That's ambitious Harry." said Amelia. Once again adjusting her monocle.

"I know but what else can I do?" replied Harry.

"OK well leave it with me and I shall make arrangements. It won't be immediate but I should thin we shall have the meeting set up in the next month." said Amelia.

"Thank you. Well I had better return to Avalon and deal with Riddle. I shall be in touch as soon as it is done and thank you for everything." said Harry as he stood. "Do you mind if I transport from here?"

"No not at all." replied Amelia.

Nodding Harry disappeared in a flash of white light.

Reappearing in command he made his way to his office. Tapping his comm badge he said "Sirius, Remus come in please."

"Yes High Chancellor." replied Sirius and Remus.

"Can you meet me in section 5 in 30 minutes." replied Harry.

"Of course." they replied and the line went dead.

Moving to his office Harry logged in to the system and seen the reports away his approval. The most pressing seemed to be the ones from the trekkies. With a small chuckle to himself Harry closed the computer terminal and then headed out to section 5.

Ten minutes later Harry entered section 5 and seen Remus, Sirius and Tonks. "Good afternoon everyone." he said.

"Good afternoon High Chancellor." said Remus.

Tonks and Sirius nodded in greeting when Sirius said "So why are we here?"

Taking a deep breath Harry said "It's time to end the war before it really begins. Voldemort has to be killed. I have spoken to Amelia Bones the new Minister of Magic I might add and she agrees."

"OK well how do you want to do this?" inquired Remus.

"We shall just beam his constructed body and Nagini into the cities pattern buffers and then delete his information." replied a solemn Harry.

"Are you OK with this?" asked Sirius.

"I'm OK it's just it's a little surreal for this to be all over so soon. Not that I am complaining but it's a little hard to reconcile everything at the moment." said Harry.

"If you can't do this Harry we can do it for you." said Remus.

Shaking his head Harry said "No I want this done. I'm not going to shy away at the the last moment."

"OK well let's do this then." replied Sirius as he input the commands into the console next to him.

Before Harry could finish Voldemort off the door opened and in walked The Tonks, The Lovegood's , The Grangers and the Longbottom's.

Looking confused Harry said "Why are you all here?"

"Harry, we promised you that no matter what we would stand beside you." replied Neville.

"We love you Harry and we will always be here you don't have to do this alone." said Hermione.

"The nargles will disappear for the most part once he is gone." replied Luna.

Nodding with tears in his eyes Harry replied "Thanks guys and everyone I sincerely mean that."

Moving to the console Harry finished off the commands that had been input by Sirius and in a flash of light Voldemort and Nagini where gone and with another command the message appeared on screen indicating pattern erased. "It's done. For my parents, for Regulus and for everyone who lost their lives to that mad man" he whispered.

Walking up to Harry Hermione took his hand and said "You did the right thing. We are finally free of that mad man. We can live rebuild our race and move forward." with a kiss on his cheek she said come let's go have a drink and relax.

Looking up from the console Sirius said "You go ahead I'll inform Amelia and then I shall follow you."

"What about Dumbledore?" said Luna as she took in Dumbledore as he was asleep in the stasis booth.

"I'll deal with that you go and have a drink and I will follow along in a few minutes." replied Sirius.

"Alright let's go." said Remus as he took Tonks by the hand and everyone left the room.

"Sirius Black to Amelia Bones." said Sirius as he activated the comm unit.

"Go ahead Sirius." replied Amelia.

"It's done Voldemort is gone and this time he will not be back." said Sirius seriously.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she replied "Thank you for telling me. How is Harry?"

"He is OK we are all here with him so you know yourself. Taking a life even if it should be done, it's still hard." he said.

"OK well if you need anything let me know. I'll contact the Daily Prophet and make the announcement in the morning addition." she said.

"Not a problem Amelia and congratulations on your victory." replied Sirius.

"Thank you." said Amelia.

"OK well I had better go I'll talk to you soon." replied Sirius and with that he closed the comm line.

Turning to Dumbledore he said "You are an evil bastard you know that. We looked up to you and this is how we are repaid. Well no more. What I do now I do for all of us."

Inputting some commands there was a flash of white light and on screen in front of Sirius it showed up "Pattern erased." Sirius said to himself "Now we are free and my god-son will not fall to your machinations."

Turning Sirius called out "Avalon deactivate this lab."

"Order confirmed" replied Avalon and as Sirius went through the door the lights to the lab turned of signalling the end of the horrific part of a lot of peoples lives.

The next day the people of the magical world awoke to the news headlines **"Voldemort is dead!"**

" **Voldemort is dead and this time he won't be back."**

 _In a stunning turn of events it has been announced that Voldemort who real name was Tom Riddle has been killed. Despite the sketchy details at present we received this confirmation that Voldemort is dead. Also we have received confirmation that all of his death eaters died with him as well. Apparently when they became his servants they took the dark mark which allowed him access to their magical cores. The result was that when he was killed Voldemort's followers died suffering a major core breach to which there is not treatment._

 _It has been rumoured that Harry Potter is the one who killed him but as yet we have not received any confirmation on this. Whatever or whoever the reason was we at the Daily Prophet are eternally grateful and on behalf of everyone in the magical community we say thank you. As we know more information we shall keep you updated._

(For information on Tom Riddle turn to page 3.)

(For for information on the dark mark turn to page 4.)

Around the magical community the reactions where varied. In Hogwarts the reactions of the staff was shock and elation. Severus Snape was dead but no one cared especially after reading about the dark mark.

In Wiltshire Draco Malfoy didn't know what to do. If what he was reading was true his father was dead and his mother was annulled her marriage to him.

In Ottery St. Catchpole Molly Weasley was reading the paper in shock. If it was to believed Voldemort was dead and gone and it was Harry Potter who had done it. She needed to talk to Albus and fast.

Around magical Britain everyone realized they where free from the threat of Voldemort and his death eaters the celebrations started in earnest.

In Avalon there where celebrations as well but there was something a little more personal happening for Harry.

They where out on the balcony all of the people that mattered and had come to matter to Harry where there. He looked around and found the laughing face of Hermione as she was in conversation with Neville and Alora.

He swallowed a deep breath and walked over to them a joined them in conversation. After a few minutes he said "Hermione can I have a word?"

"Sure Harry." she replied as she said to Neville and Alora "Excuse us won't you?"

"Not a problem." said Neville.

Walking over to a more secluded area of the balcony they stopped and after a minute of silence she inquired "What is it Harry."

Swallowing Harry rushed out in a most bashful tone "Iwouldliketoaskyoutobemygirlfriend."

Hermione froze as she tried to work out what exactly Harry had rushed out blinking in dawning comprehension she smiled and said "Yes Harry, I will be your girlfriend so long as you will be my boyfriend." she teased.

Smiling Harry scooped Hermione up in a breath taking kiss. When they parted there was a rousing cheer of applause from everyone gathered.

"We knew you could do it Harry." smiled Dan.

"There was never any..." said Emma as she seemed to loose all colour in her face her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she passed out.

"Mom!" shouted Hermione.

Dan who was standing beside Emma as she passed out caught her and swept her up bridal style and rushed out of the room with her. Heading to medical he could hear everyone starting to follow.

Harry turned and said "Please stay and enjoy yourselves, we shall take care of this." and he rushed to follow

In medical Emma was laid down on a bed and Dan went to work with shaky hands.

Andromeda who had been finishing up some reports in her office came out and took in the scene and said "Dan step away, I 'll take care of Emma."

Dan's head snapped around and he was about to make a retort when he realised that he may have the knowledge to help but being so close to the situation he couldn't make proper informed decisions "Help her please." he said.

Stepping up Andromeda went to work on Emma "I won't let anything happen to her I promise." she said.

It was a nail biting 10 minutes later when Andromeda came out of the medical bay. "She's fine her electrolytes are off and she has some exhaustion but she should be fine now that I know what is wrong."

"What is wrong with my wife?" said an almost desperate Dan.

Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Remus where there offering their support.

Andromeda replied with a small smile saying "She has a condition that will be gone in about 8 months."

Alarmed to the point of panic Dan said "What is wrong with her that is taking 8 months to treat."

Harry had a frown on his face that quickly changed to dawning comprehension.

"Congratulations, your going to be a father Emma is pregnant." said Andromeda with a smile.

At hearing this Dan went weak at the knees "Pre..pregnant?"

"Yes she is 7 weeks along...with twins." replied Andromeda.

"Twins?" he whispered.

"Yes twins boys to be exact. The reason you wife passed out was due to the added strain on her body." replied a smiling Andromeda.

Dan seemed to go into shock and Hermione spoke up "She's going to be OK isn't she?"

"Yes she and the babies will be fine. Now that we are aware of it she just has to increase her caloric intake and she should be fine." replied Andromeda.

"Should be?" inquired Harry.

"No pregnancy is without risk especially when carrying multiple babies but with the advanced medical technologies available to us here in Avalon that should not be a problem." replied Andromeda.

Dan seemed to be stuck on a loop and kept repeating "Twins." over and over again.

Hermione went and knelt beside her father. "Daddy are you OK?"

"What huh...em yeh I mean I guess we knew something like this could happen after we where healed but not now not so soon..." replied a stunned Dan.

"Come on let's get you up and go see Mom." said Hermione as she stood taking his hand.

Allowing himself to be led into the room he and Hermione took up a silent vigil waiting for Emma to wake up.

"Well what do you know twins." said a smirking Sirius.

"Come on let's give them some privacy." said Harry as he turned and led them back to the party. Thinking about it, it was unexpected but not unwelcome especially now as they where finally free of the mad men who has nearly destroyed them all.

When Emma woke and everything was explained she burst into tears they would finally have another baby well babies in their little family. When it was announced that she was carrying twins everyone was ecstatic and a lot of the women seemed to go into mothering mode. This had all of the men very confused until Tonks explained that "You have to remember that until we came to Avalon most of the older women thought they would never get to have any more babies and now here we are with two more on the way for Dan and Emma it's a surprise to them but they have gone into nesting mode."

"To be honest I has seen my Mom giving my Dad some speculative looks of late so it wouldn't surprise me if I get a little brother or sister soon either." replied a snickering Tonks.

Holding his hands up in surrender Sirius replied "Really too much information but I get the point."

"How is everything going on your end Remus." inquired Tonks.

"All the wolves have been brought in and treated and are starting to settle into life here in Avalon. I will be starting to coordinate the vault moves soon but I want to speak to Harry about that first. I have an idea about it but need to check with Harry first." he replied.

"Cool well lets go find him I think he is in ops going over reports." replied Tonks.

"I have to ask when did it become ops and not command?" inquired Sirius.

"That would be down to Alex and the trekkies..." here she snickered "I swear everything is becoming so sci-fi it's funny."

Laughing both Sirius and Remus followed Tonks to ops.

It wasn't after that they entered ops and seeing the hustle and bustle of activity only made them feel accomplished.

One the lower floor the Astria Porta was active and admitting more Furlings. Griphook was there to greet them and he nodded when he noticed Tonks, Sirius and Remus.

Moving along the route to Harry's office they would see he was busy immersed in a pile of data pads.

"Hey Harry how are you?" inquired Sirius.

Looking up Harry smiled and said "I'm good thanks just finishing up here. How are you all?"

"Good thanks." said Tonks as she claimed one of the seats in front of his desk.

"I wanted to ask about the vault transfers I was thinking about rather than transferring everything from the vaults here to the city we just beam Gringott's to one of the biodomes." replied Remus.

Harry thought about it and said "That's an excellent idea Remus...Perhaps we can do it with all of the buildings in the magical world. It would certainly make things easier if we did it that way. I have had scans of the planet done and we are looking at a population of 100 million people that is way more than we can handle living in the city. If we expanded on your idea we can house everyone temporarily and when we return home we can have everything ready in no time at all."

"That's what I was thinking also." nodded Remus.

"OK well seeing as how you have brought the solution to me you can look after everything for us." replied Harry with a smirk.

"Sirius do you have anything for me?" replied Harry.

"I do, it appears that Dumbledore tried to created a horcrux within Fawkes but as he is a phoenix a being of light there is no way it would take. Luna and Xenophillius have removed the bindings placed upon him and it triggered a burning day. He is resting and growing. Hedwig is with him helping him heal." said Sirius.

"That bastard...I'm glad he is dead." replied Tonks.

"I couldn't agree with you more. I have been in contact with Amelia about Molly Ginny and Ron. They have been arrested on charges of theft, collusion and attempted line theft. We won't be hearing from them again." said Harry seriously.

"How is Arthur taking all of this?" inquired a solemn Sirius.

"As well as can be expected. It turns out that the reason she favored Ron and Ginny was they where the children of Pettigrew not Arthur apparently. The have been disowned and Molly has been disavowed as a Weasley." smirked Harry.

"OK so what is left to do?" inquired Remus.

"Well I want to speak to the Hogwarts staff and the ICW. The after that I don't expect to have anything to do with the magical world until we leave. Merlin knows I have enough to do without that on top of everything." replied Harry.

Nodding on agreement Sirius replied "We I have recruits for the Avalon Aurors that have to be trained up."

"OK I will leave that in your hands Sirius. I want to have a full council meeting tomorrow morning. Can you let the others know." said Harry.

"Not a problem." said Remus as he stood to leave with the others following suit.

Thinking about how everything was coming together he had a thought and nearly cursed himself for forgetting about them. He quickly made plans to have everything in place and then turned his attention back to what he was doing


	11. A meeting the Ministry and Hogwarts

****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. Again I have no beta reader. Also I would like to thank all of my reviewers****

The next morning the city was alive with activity. Harry was in his office preparing for the council meeting but he could see and here people rushing about. It was strange but with the demise of both Voldemort and his death eaters and Dumbledore it was like a great looming shadow had been removed and the people of Avalon where relishing in it.

Standing he took the various report pads and headed to the council chambers. Already in the room was Dan, Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, Ted, Hermione, Emma, Tonks, Luna, Neville, Augusta and finally Griphook.

"Good morning everyone." said Harry as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Good morning Harry." was the reply from those assembled.

"OK why don't we get started. Dan how are you and the trekkies doing?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"We are getting on fantastic. We will have the four defiant class ships ready for trial runs in the next three days. We are completing final systems checks and then will be ready to go. As for the satellites they are complete and ready for deployment upon our return. The station which we are calling Videum will be ready for construction as soon as we return. Also we have solved the issue of the cannons we are going with a modulated pulse system that will destroy anything that it targets." replied Dan

"OK excellent work I would like to make a suggestion though the defiant class ship can you rename it a Slytherin class vessel." replied Harry.

"Not a problem High Chancellor. When you have a chance can you come to the lab. We have a few more designs for approval" replied Dan with a smile.

Sirius went next "I'm speaking on behalf of internal security namely the Auror force. We have almost gotten a full compliment from the people within the city. I know Ted has taken a full law download and has reviewed our laws. We think that once we have settled in our new home that most of them should be upheld." her Ted nodded in agreement.

"OK well for the next meeting I would like to have a review of all laws ready. If you could take care of that Ted?" inquired Harry.

"That's not a problem. However I would like to make a point of law now if that's OK?" replied Ted

"Go ahead." replied Harry.

"I would like to propose that we and here I am taking a leaf from the trekkies.." with a nod to Dan. "we should instigate a prime directive. I know that this will not be entirely possibly due to the Astria Porta's back home. However I feel it is warranted especially in the case of developing societies. What I am proposing is this:" inputting several commands into the data pad in front of him and the information was sent to every council members pads.

"Nothing within these Articles of Incorporation shall authorize the Alteran domain to intervene in matters which are essentially the domestic jurisdiction of any planetary social system, or shall require the members to submit such matters to settlement under these Articles Of Incorporation. But this principle shall not prejudice the application of enforcement measures.

As the right of each sentient species to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Alteran personnel may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes introducing superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Alteran personnel may not violate this Prime Directive, even to save their lives and/or their ship, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation."

"This is what I have come up with so far." said Ted.

After reading the information Harry said "Ted this is truly excellent work. I see now reason that this cannot be enacted now unless someone would like to counter this?"

Seeing no one arguing Harry said "Let's call a vote."

As they each cast their vote it was a unanimous. "OK well our prime directive has been instigated into law. It will not apply until we go home and everything is settled." said Harry.

Augusta went next saying "We are going well with the immigration program. So far 90% of people are accepting of the truth of our history and are willing to make the move. However there are some people who ran us from their homes. I have left monitoring devices at each location at the first sign of trouble we will beam them here. I have also instigated a charm that will prevent our secret being divulged."

Nodding Harry looked to Emma and Andromeda "We are handling everything on the medical front. We have had 23 births since we came here and they babies are fine and the mother's coping well."

Looking to Hermione she replied "We have begun classes for students. We have had some cases of accidental magic getting away from some of the children but is nothing we cannot handle. Alora has also began working with us to teach the children. However we do need a wand maker as soon as possible. I know they are a bit of a crutch now that we have full access to our abilities but it is the only way I can see you help students in the long term."

"I shall contact Garrick and see what he has to say. Griphook how goes things on your front?" he inquired.

"Everything is going perfectly we have begun using our data bases to create technology the same as your defense satellites for our new homeworld. As you are aware we tend to live in subterranean enclaves so it should not be a problem to get things going once we return home." said Griphook with a small smile.

"Excellent work people things are really moving. I want to speak to the Hogwarts staff and then the ICW. I have run current projections and we should be ready to return home in 18 months." replied Harry.

"Brilliant." said Remus.

"OK well if that's everything I declare this session closed." replied Harry as he stood to let everyone attend to their appointed tasks.

"Dan do you have time to show me the designs your team has come up with? I have some time free before I go to Hogwarts with Amelia." inquired Harry.

"Yes of course High Chancellor." replied Dan.

The two of them set out to the trekkies lab and before long they had arrived. As usual it was a hive of activity. Although this time there where 5 command chairs located in the room each of them occupied.

Harry raised and eyebrow and inquired "What are they doing?"

"Seeing as how we do not have ships for everyone to be trained up on we have adapted our neural interface program and we are using it for training purposes." replied Dan.

"Fantastic work Dan and indeed all the trekkies." replied Harry.

"We have some new designs that we would like your approval." said Dan as he input several commands in the front of him. Almost immediately a ship appeared rotating above the holo-table in the center of the room.

"Nice." replied Harry as he looked over the ship design and specs.

"This is a modified version of our Destiny class ship that was launched 50 million years age. We have doubled the size of the ship and it will be outfitted with all of our latest scientific labs and systems. It measures 1494 meters long by 1036 meters wingtip to wingtip. We have also outfitted it with our more advanced hyper-drives and shields. As a back up we are also including a plasma scoop that in an emergency can be used to power the vessel is for some reason the ships main power source is destroyed or rendered offline. For the weapon systems we will also be outfitting it with our latest in drone weaponry and pulse cannons. It will also carry 18 jumpers for the normal operating procedure. Also before we go any further you should know that the plasma scoop for solar collection will be outfitted to all of our ships." replied Dan.

Nodding with a small smile Harry said "This is truly excellent work."

"We are not done." replied Dan. "We have also decided that this ship will be a part of a tactical exploration task for it will be accompanied by two Slytherin class vessels. This allows for more technical and research work on board the vessel. Which by the way we are naming the Ravenclaw class tactical explorer."

"OK." replied Harry.

Warren who was with the group as they explained everything said "We have updated the Aurora class vessels as well. Previously they where between 3000 and 3500 meters in length however we have now developed a new class based on this design which we have outfitted with all of our latest military technologies. There will be some labs on board but nothing major as these will be our main military cruisers called the Gryffindor class. It will measure 3750 meters in length. With a compliment of 12 jumpers. It will also have three Slytherin class vessels as escorts."

"Finally we have the Hufflepuff class multi-role vessel that is a combination of a hospital ship and explorer class. It was originally based of the Aurora class vessel at 3000 meters which the size will remain the same. Instead of the usual military equipment and labs it will have multiple bio-research

labs as well as numerous medical facilities." Said Dan.

"Again this is fantastic work. I have to ask though how to you propose to build these?" replied Harry as he continued to read the vessel specs.

"Well we have an idea about that." said Dan once again at the controls of the holo-table. The image changed to a ship yard.

"This is the Arkos ship yard. It was originally in orbit of sol in our home dimension but when we started to build Vis Uban it was moved from Terra to Vis Uban as this was to be our greatest construct to date at that time. According to the information from the ID probes it has not yet been discovered and is still in standby mode awaiting our return." replied Dan.

"I know roughly of this station from the download. I take it you have more information on it." inquired Harry.

"We do and with a few modifications it can handle anything we want to build including city-ships as this is where Atlantis was built." replied Dan.

"OK I can see this would been a great asset to have but as you all know Vis-Uban is where the plague started that nearly wiped us out. I do not want a resurgence of that disease." said Harry.

"We are not worried about that virus now we have a cure and I doubt that the virus could have survived this long." replied Dan.

"OK well this is great and thank you for everything you are doing. Please continue." said Harry as he turned to leave for his meeting with Amelia and the staff of Hogwarts.

It was twenty minutes when Harry arrived in the Ministry of Magic. People cheerfully where going about their business and the air of fear that had fallen upon magical Britain was gone. As he made his was through the building people where stopping him to say thanks. It was getting a little distracting until Shacklebolt intervened saying "Come along now break it up."

Smiling at Shacklebolt Harry said "Thanks Shack."

Laughing Shacklebolt said "Not a problem Harry. I believe you have a meeting with Amelia yes?"

"I do." replied Harry.

"Well then come along and we shall get you there quickly." said Shacklebolt.

As they walked to Amelia office Harry inquired "I meant to ask how did the whole Ron and Ginny are Pettigrew's kids come to light?"

"Turns out that Molly and Pettigrew where having an affair at towards the end of the last war and Molly fell pregnant with Ron. When he went into hiding after the betrayal of your parents he hid in the Burrow because he was known as an animagus to Molly and they continued the affair with him hiding as a rat within Arthur's home and Ginny was the result. Apparently Molly was not happy that Arthur wasn't rich and wanted out of the marriage but as you know in magical society the only way out of a marriage is through death or having there marriage dissolved by their head of house. There was now way she could ask for an annulment from her head of house because she had gotten pregnant with William in her 7th year in Hogwarts to cover the shame she was married off." said Shacklebolt.

Nodding along as Shacklebolt spoke Harry was stuck with a thought "How did she get around her magical marriage vows though? I thought once a couple married that was it. No cheating etc and loyal for life."

"Normally that would be the case but given we where in the middle of a war and Arthur was enamored with muggles they opted for a non-magical ceremony which allowed Molly to get around the marriage vows." replied Shacklebolt.

"Wow talk about a devious woman." said Harry.

"Indeed." replied Shacklebolt as he approached the door to Amelia's office. Knocking stood waiting for an answer.

A minute later he could hear Amelia say "Enter."

Stepping into the office Shacklebolt and Harry waited for Amelia to acknowledge them.

"Harry, Shacklebolt what can I do for you?" replied Amelia.

"I found Mr Potter trying to wade his way here to your office for a meeting and I thought it best to accompany him." replied Shacklebolt.

"Meeting, Merlin is that today." inquired Amelia.

"Yes it is." said Harry with a smirk.

"I blame you for this Harry with all the paperwork you have buried me in by making me Minister has gotten ridicules." replied a sardonic Amelia.

"I do apologize." replied an abashed Harry.

"It's OK it just the mess Fudge has left behind is unreal. The man had not filing system and seemed to spend more time acquiring "donations" from certain individuals." replied Amelia. "To be honest I'm glad of the distraction."

Shacklebolt chuckled and said " I shall leave you too it then."

"Actually Shack can you stay. I wanted to talk to you as well as Amelia." replied Harry.

Nodding he moved to take one of the free seats in front of Amelia's desk.

Sitting in the other free seat Harry began. "I am going to Hogwarts and I would like for you to join me."

"OK I take it you are going to speak to McGonagall and the staff?" replied Amelia.

"I am, I want to get the ball rolling and in order to do that I need to speak to them. You are already in the know and when I have spoken to the ICW that should be the last of the work that I personally have to do." replied Harry.

Shacklebolt who as yet did not know said "What are you talking about?"

Looking at Harry Amelia said "You should come with us to Hogwarts. We have a lot to go over and that is the best place to start."

"OK." replied Shacklebolt.

Standing Amelia said "I suppose we should get going we can floor from my office to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle."

Going over the the fireplace in her office Amelia took out her wand and with a non verbal incendio she lit the fire. Turning she took some floo powder from the urn resting beside the fire grate she threw the powder into the flames and immediately the flames turned green. She stepped in and said "Three Broomsticks." and in a flourish of flames she was gone.

"Well Harry after you." replied Shacklebolt.

It was 3 minutes later the Shacklebolt appeared in the Three Broomsticks he chuckled when he realized that the crowd had tried to swarm Harry in congratulations. Amelia had dispersed them but still the looks where there.

"Come along Harry and Kingsley." said Amelia.

They left the pub and started walking towards Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but feel nostalgic it truly was a beautiful sight. They approached the gates when they heard a voice call out "Harry, Amelia and Shacklebolt what can I do for you?" asked Hagrid in his thick west country voice.

"We are heading to the castle to speak to the staff. You should come with us Hagrid you need to hear this as well." said Amelia.

"OK well let me finish up what I was doing and then I will be up. I should only be about 10 minutes." replied Hagrid with a shrug.

Nodding the trio once again started their walk to the castle. Walking to the main doors they entered the castle and where greeted by McGonagall. "How are you? Harry we cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us." she smiled.

"Are the staff all here in the castle and thank you?" inquired Harry.

"Yes well except for Severus and good riddance if you ask me." Minerva replied in clipped tones.

"OK well if you don't mind we have something to discuss with you and the staff." said Amelia. As Hagrid came up to join them.

"Shall we." said Minerva as she turned and led them into the great hall. Sitting at the table where the rest of the staff less of course Severus Snape.

"Good afternoon everyone." said Harry.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter, Madam Bones and Kingsley." said the Dumbledore duplicate.

"Mr Potter has something he wants each of you to know. I would advise that you listen to him for he speaks the truth," said Amelia

Taking their seats they waited for Harry to begin. "I would ask that you hold any questions until I am finished. Is that OK." he said. Seeing their nods he soldiered on beginning with the story of Avalon, Voldemort, the plans for the future and finally Dumbledore.

Seeing their dumbfounded expressions he said "I can prove at least a part of my story right now."

"It's not that we do not believe you Harry but this is all so surreal. You really expect us to join you in the stars?" asked Minerva.

"I do." replied Harry.

"I would like to see this proof you talk of?" inquired Aurora Sinestra.

Standing Harry went to the Dumbledore duplicate and said "Deactivate duplicate."

The reaction was immediate Dumbledore shut down his eyes lost all signs of life.

"I believe you High Chancellor." said Filius from his seat.

"I just cannae believe it. Dumbledore as a dark lord." said Hagrid as he blew his nose in a tablecloth sized hanky.

"I'm sorry Hagrid I really am but this is the truth there is no point in hiding it and letting him be remembered as a great man when he was nothing of the sort." replied Harry.

"I have to ask Mr Potter what will happen now to the school." inquired Minerva as she struggled to comprehend everything.

"I want you to become the new headmistress and Hagrid as you where never a criminal just a patsy so to speak for Voldemort and Dumbledore your record has been completely expunged and you will of course be compensated for everything you have suffered." replied Harry.

"I thank you Mr Potter. I do have a question though how come the portrait's didn't alert us that you had taken Dumbledore?" inquired Minerva.

"Oh that was because of the anti magic field I had projected throughout the office on the day I came here. When I had the field transmitted within the office everything magical froze" he smirked.

"Very Slytherin Mr Potter." Said Aurora with a smile.

"I have to ask what do you all think?" inquired Harry.

"I believe you Harry." replied Shacklebolt.

Looking at her staff who nodded and smiled Minerva said "We believe you Harry more we are with you."

"Fantastic. Well I had better be off back to Avalon." Harry said as he passed out some comm badges he went on saying "I will be in touch in the next few days. Until then."

"Avalon one to transport." said Harry and in a flash of light he was gone.

"I think I need a drink of some firewhiskey." said Shacklebolt as he stared at the place where Harry beamed away from.

"I think we shall join you." said Minerva.


	12. An old friend, a ghostly visit and ICW

****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I am merely playing in their sandboxes. Again I still have no beta reader. I would like too thank my reviewers especially Uzushiogakure and fraewyn many thanks.****

Reappearing in Avalon Harry greeted those in ops and went to his office. It was an hour later as he was reading a report on high energy particle physics that he was interrupted. "Ops to High Chancellor Potter."

Tapping his comm badge Harry replied "Yes go ahead."

"Sir we have Garrick Olivander online for you. He wishes to come to Avalon to speak to you." replied Alex.

"OK if he is ready then transport him to command ." replied Harry as he stood and left his office. Just as he did so he could see the flash of the transporter and Garrick appeared on the floor below.

"Amazing." said Garrick as he appeared.

Seeing Garrick look around in awe Harry said "Welcome Garrick to Avalon."

Looking up to where he heard his name be called from he could see Harry standing smiling at him. "Thank you for seeing me High Chancellor." replied Garrick.

"You're welcome. You wanted to see me?" said Harry as he moved to the top of the stairs that led to operations.

"Yes I did. I have a request from a friend." replied Garrick as he walked up the steps to join Harry.

"Come we can go to my office and we can talk. Would you like something to drink?" asked Harry.

"I would not say no to some tea if you have any?" replied Garrick.

"That's not a problem." replied Harry as he went to the terminal in his office and ordered a pot of tea and two cups.

Pouring the tea Harry said "So what can I do for you?"

"Well first of all I wanted to offer my services as a wand crafter. I take it from the amount of people within the city you will be having multiple incidents of accidental magic and will need help in helping those who do not have wands to obtain one and harness their powers safely." said Garrick.

"Yes that's correct how ever we are looking at using the older bracers for the moment. However I know from Dan and others that they do not have the control that wands do. Also I know my own wand hasn't been working as well since I got the serum." replied Harry as he reached to a drawer on the right hand side of his desk. Opening the drawer he took out a bracer that he had made recently.

As he did this Garrick watched avidly and when the bracer was placed in front of him he said "May I?"

"Of course." said Harry.

As he picked it up Garrick inspected the device and said "Interesting."

After a few moments of inspecting the device he put it on the table and said "This is a very interesting device however I do not believe that is the way to go."

"How so?" inquired Harry.

"As you are aware our wands are made from natural elements that resonate with out magical cores. Unicorn Hair, Phoenix feathers, hippogryph feathers and so on. As we have evolved further on this planet we have become much more in tune with nature. This bracer as you called it is purely technological in nature. In order to use this device to it's potential would not be possible for us as we have now evolved." replied Garrick.

"I see so you would suggest using wands and wand cores?" said Harry with a small frown on his face.

"Yes however you should know that I only deal with willingly given items I will not work with those items that are not willingly given as that created a negative influence upon the wand that I wish to have no part of." replied Garrick with some conviction.

Nodding in agreement Harry said "That is good to hear."

"Excellent now the the second part of my visit. I have been contacted by someone a friend of mine so to speak. He knows something big is happening and that you are in the middle of it. He does not know all of the details about the Alteran's our true history and such but still he wants in." replied Garrick with a small smile.

"Oh and who is this person?" inquired Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Our mutual friend Alistair Moody." said Garrick.

"Really?" said a stunned Harry.

"Indeed." said a smirking Garrick.

"Well I am sure he can be brought here." snickered Harry.

"What is so funny?" inquired Garrick.

"Oh I'm just thinking of Moody shouting "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" at every opportunity. It should make things a lot more interesting around here that's for sure." as both he and Garrick descended into laughter.

A few minutes later when they had both gotten a hold of themselves it was Harry who said "Contact Alistair and we can make arrangements to have him brought into the fold. I have to work on what I shall say to the ICW."

"If I where you Harry I wouldn't bother with them. The ICW is only interested in maintaining the status quo along with their power over people and anything that doesn't fit their agenda will immediately branded as dark." replied Garrick dryly.

"Really?" inquired Harry.

"Yes. I would suggest you contact MCUSA first they have a set of laws called Rappaport's Law which prevents the marrying or befriending of non magicals. They do not answer to the non magical government as we do here in Europe. The reason I say suggest them is because of this they would be much more amenable to you. The ICW has little to no say in what they do as they do not interact with them as they do not trust the ICW for a number of reasons." said Garrick.

"Interesting. I was going to tell the ICW to bring them on board with what we are doing." said Harry.

"That is not something I would suggest you do High Chancellor. They will not look too kindly if you come in saying that we are Alteran's the truth of our history and so on. As I said earlier they want to maintain their power and you are a direct threat to that power." replied Garrick.

Thinking about things Harry replied "You're right. I may have gotten the knowledge of the magical world from the download but the intricacies of laws and so on do not seem to be there."

"With how complex and redundant a lot of our laws are you need to tread carefully." nodded Garrick.

"Originally I had wanted to save everyone but with what you have said this will not be the case." replied Harry.

"It's sad but true Harry not everyone will want to be saved thinking that they will be safe behind wards and with obliviations. If you want my advice Harry keep sending out the teams but do not announce who you are, who we are to the magical world in general. We know, the Furlings know but as you are aware there are those in power who do not want a change to the status quo and unfortunately that applies to a large part of the magical world. They will never accept the truth even if it walked up and shook their hand." replied Garrick.

Taking a sip of his tea Harry hummed and thought about what he had heard after all he would be a fool not to. "OK I will keep sending out immigration teams to contact the preschool aged families. If what you say is true I want to take no action that will endanger our works here."

"I know it seems harsh Harry but you cannot be responsible for everyone. They have to make their own choices. As I suggested earlier contact MCUSA and keep working with the half-bloods and muggleborns. The rest I would say leave them to their fate. I know that sounds horrible but it has to be done. Leaving them to their fate is the only way to ensure freedom of will it is their choice to remain so I say leave them." replied Garrick.

"It will be hard though." said Harry.

"That's part and parcel of being a good leader is allowing people to make their own mistakes." replied Garrick.

"OK I can hear what you are saying and you are of course correct. I will let Amelia know I won't be speaking to the ICW. I have spoken to Hogwarts staff. They are with us. Plans will have to be made though. If we are not going to take everyone with us when we depart we will not need to transport everyone and everything to the city and the biodomes." said Harry.

"Oh are you talking about taking buildings as well?" inquired Garrick.

"Yes we where talking about transporting the entire magical world to the biodomes and moving people that way." said Harry.

"Well if I can be so bold I would like to take my shop with me as well. It has centuries of inherent magic in the stones and joists of the building that I could not hope to recreate in my lifetime." replied a surprised Garrick.

"That's not a problem. With everything going as originally planned we had thought it would take 18 months to get going but now this should only take 6 at the most." said Harry as he did some calculations in his head.

"If it is not too much trouble I would like to contact Alistair?" inquired Garrick.

"Yes how do you want to contact him?" inquired Harry.

Here Garrick looked somewhat chagrined "I gave Alistair and comm badge and asked him to listen for my call."

Laughing Harry said "Well let's get him here and see what he says." standing both he and Garrick went to ops. "Alex can you please locate the comm badge 1532 please and transport the bio-signature to ops please."

"Right away sir." replied Alex. "Transport in progress." he called out.

In a flash of light Alistair Moody appeared. Almost instantly his wand was in hand and he looked ready to do battle.

"Hello Alistair." said Garrick with a smile.

"Garrick, Potter what is the meaning of this plucking a man from his home." barked Moody.

Chuckling Harry said "Welcome to Avalon."

Moody who was taking in his surroundings turned to Harry and said "Avalon? Avalon is a myth."

"I can assure you it's not. Come I heard you had a request to be here so..." said Harry.

"I do and I did I just never thought it would be Avalon." he replied in a gruff voice.

"Well come on then." replied Harry with a small smile.

As Moody thumped across the floor with his peg leg he eventually reached Harry and Garrick saying "Your security sucks Potter where are the guards and such and no one stopped to check that I did not have anything dangerous on me."

Laughing Harry said "We have not had much use for security at the moment..." holding up his hand to stall any rejoinder he continued saying "for what I have in mind I think you would be ideal."

"As much as I want to join you Potter I'm a broken paranoid old Auror I'm afraid I'm passed my prime." he said as he took in everyone around him.

"I think we can help you with that..." tapping his comm badge he said "Andromeda."

"Yes High Chancellor." she said.

"Can you or Emma join me in my office. I have someone you need to speak to."

"Right away High Chancellor." said Andromeda and she closed the comm line.

As they moved once again to Harry's office he conjured two chair for Andromeda and Emma.

"Please be seated." said Harry with a small smile.

Taking his seat Alistair got down to business "I want to join you. I know it was big considering the meetings and the way the goblins have been acting around you. If what I have heard about Dumbledore is even 90% true we have all been deceived and I want no more part of the world that allowed him and Voldemort to rise."

Just as he was about to answer both Emma and Andromeda arrived. Seeing this Harry said "Please be seated."

"Alistair how wonderful to see you." said Andromeda as she took her seat.

"Andromeda nice to see you. I take it this is where you, Ted and Dora have been hiding from everyone. Said the gruff Auror.

"Indeed." replied Andromeda.

"While I am more than happy to facilitate the reunion between friends I asked both Emma and Andromeda here to talk to you both. We will be able to help with your age and your war wounds so to speak." said Harry.

As he spoke both Garrick and Alistair's head snapped to him "What do you mean?"

Looking at Emma she replied "We shall bring you both to medical and get some scans. Garrick is just a straight forward serum and download. Alistair I think will require a full scan and possible surgical intervention but I currently see no reason why you cannot join us as fully functioning member of our community."

Smiling Harry continued on saying "I think you would both make fine additions to our community here in Avalon."

Probably the most emotion that had ever been seen from Alistair he said "I would be honored to join you. However you still need to beef up security round here."

Chuckling Harry said "Well why don't you go with the good ladies here and we can discuss it afterwards."

Nodding they stood and followed the ladies to medical.

Harry seen Sirius and Remus through the windows and stood to call them in. "Sirius, Remus if you have a moment please?"

Hearing their names being called they looked over and went to Harry as he beckoned them to his office.

"What's up Harry?" said Sirius as he sat down with Remus taking the other seat.

Letting out a breath Harry explained "Alistair Moody and Garrick Olivander have arrived and are in or should I say are on their way to medical. However that is not why I called you hear." As Harry explained what Garrick had said Sirius and Remus both looked to each other and then Remus replied.

"To be honest I am not surprised Harry. From what Augusta has said and my own experience within the magical world and by that I don't mean just Britain but mainland Europe and Asia we are only getting confirmations from muggleborns and half-bloods. The purebloods both so called light and dark want nothing to do with us. They are more concerned with maintaining their power through the status quo." said Remus.

Nodding Sirius said "I wish it could be different but short of beaming everyone into the biodomes there is not much we can do."

"OK so I shouldn't say anything to the ICW. Just the muggleborns and half-bloods?" inquired Harry.

"I hate to say this but yes. They will not want to join us here nor will they want to submit to Alteran rule or law." said a solemn Remus.

"Alright, as much as I wish we could save everyone we cannot. As Garrick said we have to let them make their own mistakes and make their way in the world. At least the Hogwarts staff is with us and so is Shacklebolt. I have done some rough calculations and our revised departure will be in 6 months as apposed to 18. Can you ensure that everyone is informed and ready." he stated.

"Of course." replied Sirius.

"Incidentally how goes the immigration?" asked Harry.

"We are currently at between 30-50 families per day I would say this will only increase. We have had a few incidents where it was just the mother and the kids as the husbands have been abusive and they where looking for a way out. To be honest I am not sure a lot of the kids would have survived long without our intervention." said Remus quite solemnly.

"Merlin is it that bad?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately it is we had one woman who had a small child and is pregnant with another come in with a fractured cheek and the child I think his name is Robert had hairline fractures on his upper arms indicating he had been shook violently by the muggle father." said Sirius.

"OK well please ensure that everyone is healed and taken care of." said Harry with a small frown.

"Not a problem High Chancellor." replied Remus as they stood to go about their tasks.

As they left Harry hung his head for a moment and then stood to go to ops.

Seeing Alex and Javier at the nearest station to his office he said "Alex I want to go to Godric's Hallow. I want to collect my parents remains and have them transported to the cities. I do not want them left behind when I leave. Can you Javier please ensure that one of he city mortuaries is opened for me."

"I will see to it immediately Sir." replied Javier.

"Of course Sir." said Alex.

"Potter to Hermione." said Harry as he tapped his comm badge.

After a moment Hermione replied "Yes Harry?"

"I am going to Godric's Hallow would you like to come?" he asked as he mentally crossed his fingers.

"OK can you give me 20 minutes and I shall be with you?" she said.

"That's not a problem." replied Harry with a smile and closed the comm line.

"How are you getting on Javier?" inquired Harry.

"Oh everything is fantastic High Chancellor. Better than my old life that's for sure." he said.

"Oh I didn't think it was that bad?" asked Harry.

"It was, my mother died when I was younger just as my little sister was starting to walk. Our father was a horrible man as I tried to protect my sister as much as I could but he made me swear on my magic that I would never use magic against him or to protect my sister from him." he said with an air of sadness.

"That's horrible." gasped Harry.

"I know, I tried to get help from the Aurors when I started my magical training but they said there was nothing that they could do as the ICW laws prevented them interfering in the internal dealings of families." replied Javier.

"And your sister here?" Harry asked.

With a smile that would have rivaled the sun he said "Yes she is only 14 so she is in class with Magistra Granger. She loves it here and so do I."

"Well I am glad you are here don't ever doubt it." said Harry with a smile.

At this point Hermione came into operations. Walking over to Harry she kissed him on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

"I am." as he took her hand and said to Alex "If you please." and in the flash of transporter beam they where gone.

Reappearing in a small graveyard behind a church Harry and Hermione moved towards the back of the graveyard.

"You know it's funny Dumbledore never told me where my parents where buried. I had to get the information from the probe of this mind." said Harry.

"He has a lot to answer for Harry. I'm glad he is dead to be honest I shudder to think what our lives would have turned out like if he had been left around to continue with his plans." replied Hermione as she hugged his arm.

Arriving at the spot in front of the white marble headstone " _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._ "

Tears came to Harry's eyes as he said "Mum, Dad, I miss so much. I hope that you are proud of me and what I am doing."

There was something in the air a tingling that one could not put a name to when Hermione gasped.

Harry looked to Hermione and seeing the look of shock on her face followed her line of sight and he two gasped.

There was James and Lily Potter holding hands "Hello my beautiful baby boy." said Lily with a smile.

"Hello son." said James again with a smile.

"How are you here?" asked a stunned Hermione.

Smiling Lily said "We are here because we wanted to let our baby boy know how much we love him."

"Mom, Dad?" whispered Harry.

"Yes my son it's us." said James.

"I miss you so much." said Harry.

"I know baby but we will be waiting for you when your time comes. A long time from now having lots of kids before hand by the way." replied Lily.

"I came because..." said Harry only to be cut of by James.

"We know Harry. We came to tell you how proud we are of you and what you are doing. We do not have much time on this plane but we felt it was important for you to know how much you are loved and how proud of you we are." said James.

"I love you both so much." said Harry.

"We have to go Harry our time has ended know that we love you." said Lily as they began to fade away.

"We love you my son and we approve of your girlfriend." said James with a smile and then the moment was over and they where gone.

Standing in mute silence it was Hermione who said "Come Harry it's time to go."

"OK." said Harry as he tapped his comm badge and said "Alex please transport us home and my parents grave home." and with that in a flash of light they where gone.

It was a week later when Amelia, Shacklebolt, Minerva, Hagrid and Poppy has arrived in Avalon. They had agreed to go with Harry and the rest of the Alteran's but as yet had yet to undergo treatment.

"This place is a wonder." whispered Amelia as they looked around operations. She could see people coming and going about their business.

"Welcome to Avalon." said Harry as he walked down to steps to greet everyone.

"Harry." said Hagrid with a huge smile.

"Hello Hagrid." replied Harry with a smile.

"Mr Potter this place it's..."said Minerva as she continued to look around.

"It's amazing isn't it?" inquired Harry.

"It's something alright." said Kingsley.

"How are the plans for immigration going?" asked Amelia.

"Really well however we may an issue." said Harry as he led them up to the council chambers.

"And what would that be?" inquired Amelia as she and the rest of her companions entered the chamber.

Taking his seat and saying to the others to please be seated he said "Garrick Olivander has arrived. I was talking to him earlier in the week. We discussed the ICW and me approaching them. I would like your thoughts on it before I go any further." said Harry.

Thinking about what Harry had said Amelia responded "If Garrick told you what I think...I would suggest treading with great caution Harry. They are a power hungry lot and will do almost anything to hold on to that power. The unfortunate thing is that they are a reflection of our wider society not only in so called pureblood beliefs but in relation to amassing and hoarding not only power but knowledge." said Amelia as she took a deep breath and continued saying "If they could they would have enslaved the muggles long ago. If not for the war with Grindlewald and as much as I hate to say this his defeat by Dumbledore we would all be slaves now."

"Are you serious?" said a shocked Harry.

"I'm afraid so as much as we hate Dumbledore he managed to keep there more baser attitudes under check because they feared him. After all he defeated Grindlewald in no time at all when all of their efforts to contain him failed." replied Amelia.

"OK I get what your saying." said Harry.

"If I was you Mr Potter I would continue with the work you are doing now keep bringing everyone that wants to into the fold." said Minerva.

Letting out a breath Kingsley said "As much as I don't want to agree with Amelia and Garrick I am afraid that I must. But the question is do we have a right to interfere in the lives of these people. I'm afraid that the magical world is full of sheep who prefer to ignore the world around them unless they are directly involved or effects them directly. Without meaning to sound ungrateful but look at what Dumbledore had planned for you."

"I think I get what you are all saying and you have only cemented it further in my mind." said Harry.

"We shall proceed with how we have been. Now about yourselves?" inquired Harry.

"We are of course with you Harry we just wanted to touch base with you." said Kingsley as the others nodded in agreement.

"Fantastic can I suggest you return home and get everything in order." replied Harry.

"I have a question Mr. Potter what about Hogwarts?" inquired Minerva.

"We shall transport the entire building and attached grounds into a biodome and when we get to our new home transport it out of it." replied Harry with a smile.

"Oh that's excellent news Mr Potter. I would hate to leave it behind when we left." replied a smiling Minerva.

Nodding Harry stood as did the others and followed him out into operations.

"Alex could you please issue communicators to each of these people please." said Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor." replied Alex.

Turning to his companions Harry said "If you would please wait while Alex issues you with your comm badges. I wish I could stay but I have more meetings to attend today."

"That is not a problem." replied Amelia.

Nodding Harry turned and left heading towards the trekkies lab. A short time later he arrived and as before it was a hive of activity. Stepping in one the the lab technicians Steve said "Hello High Chancellor."

"Good afternoon how are things with the trekkies?" inquired Harry.

It was Dan who answered "Everything is going really well High Chancellor. We have completed our trials of the starships. Also we have decided on names for the ships."

"I won't have a ship called the Enterprise." Harry deadpanned.

Chuckling Dan replied "Not to worry we have chosen more realistic names in line with our history. For the four ships docked with the city we have named them or should I say renamed them the Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and the Hades." at Harry's nod he continued saying "We have also named the four Slytherin class ships we have named them the Ares, Apollo, Artemis and the Vulcan."

"Excellent work how did ship trials go?" Harry inquired.

"They went really well there was some issue with a weapons overheat from the plasma converters however that has been taken care of." replied Dan.

"I assume Moody is on one of the ships?" asked Harry.

"Yes he is on board the Zeus overseeing the weapons trials. Rather than fire weapons in the solar system and risk detection from the primitive surveillance system em-placed around the planet. Moody have decided on a war games exercise between the Mira and Omicron Ceti star systems about 400 light-years from Earth." said Dan.

Nodding Harry said "Well keep me informed won't you?"

"Of course High Chancellor." said Dan.

Turning to leave Harry began to make his way to operations. "Operations to High Chancellor Potter."

"Go ahead Alex." replied Harry.

"Sir we may have a problem we have lost contact with one of the immigration teams that where in Germany." said Alex.

"OK pull up their last known position I will be there in 2 minutes." replied Harry as he quickened his pace to operations.

Running up the last few steps he called out "Alex what he we got?"

"It's Remus and Tonks they where going to speak to a group in Berlin. It appears it was a set up. I have their life signs but we cannot transport them through the shielded area." said Alex.

"How is that possible our technology should allow us to bypass any magical shield on the planet?" inquired Harry.

"It appears that this facility is shielded to prevent any kind of transportation it's having a scattering effect on the transport beam." said Alex as he continued on saying "We should be able to get through but it's going to take time."

"Time that Remus and Tonks may not have. When is the closest place to where there are being held that we can beam into?" asked Harry.

"The field seems to extend for 100 meters around where they are being held. I can get you here." said Alex indicating a position 20 meters outside of the field.

"OK I want a security detail assembled in 10 minutes full weapons detail we are going in hot." replied Harry.

….In the shielded bunker in Berlin.

Remus came round with a groan. "Tonks?"

"I'm here I have a dosey of a headache though. What happened?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure I think we where jumped." said Remus as he tested the ropes that held him tied back to back with Tonks.

"I would not bother wolf those ropes are unbreakable." said a male voice from the darkness.

"Who there?" asked Remus as he struggled against his bonds.

"Who are are is not important what we want to know is why are you hear. We have been watching and we have noticed that wherever you appear a few days later a lot if not all of the magical people disappear. Now why would that be?" inquired the voice.

"We will tell you nothing." replied Remus.

"Oh I think you will...crucio." said the voice and Tonks screamed.

"Stop you can't do this that spell is against the law to use." cried Remus.

Laughing the voice said "We are the law you foolish wolf."

It clicked "You're part of the ICW aren't you?" asked Remus.

"Very good, now why don't you tell me what I want to know otherwise crucio..." said the voice again as Remus bucked against his bonds in pain.

After a moment the spell lifted and just as the voice said "cru..."

The entire room rocked with the sound and feel of an explosion.

"What is that?" demanded the voice.

It was a moment later that a voice answered "That would be me and my team." said Harry.

As soon as Harry spoke the entire room was illuminated and Remus could see they where situated on the floor of the ICW Chamber in Berlin.

Around the room people where arrayed. Men and Women. "What I would like to know is why have two of my people been detained not only that but I find the ICW the supposed governing body of our race engaged in illicit and illegal torture methods." said Harry.

"Be silent you pathetic half-blood you have no voice here." snarled a French delegate.

"Really, I find that I have lost contact with two of my people. I find that they have been kidnapped and tortured using illegal spells and I have no voice here! May I remind you that I am the one who destroyed Voldemort and his followers without breaking a sweat." replied Harry as he waved his hand the ropes binding Remus and Tonks to their seats vanished.

"How dare you address your betters in such a manner. I will see you spend the rest of your life tortured in Nurmemgard Prison for this." replied the Swiss delegate.

Anger raised it head and Harry replied "You know I was hoping to talk to you about our plans for the future but I can see that would be a waste of time. Instead you can all stay here and die. I will not even think about you as we leave."

"OH and what do you think you are going to leave here you foolish half-blood." sneered the Asian delegate.

"OH I will be leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Alex transport Remus and Tonks to medical." said Harry and as he spoke both Remus and Tonks vanished in a flash of light.

"That is not possible." said the French delegate.

"OH it is I think you shall find a great many things possible that you assumed where not. As Harry spoke his team of Alteran security officers appeared around the room. I would also thought you should be aware that as he spoke everything that we have spoken of here had been transmitted to every magical enclave on the planet and across the wireless. I wondering how the people will react when they realize their leaders are corrupt and want to enslave them all." sneered Harry.

"Impossible all communications are attuned so they cannot be heard outside of this chamber." replied the French delegate. If you looked closely you would see doubt creeping into his face.

Laughing Harry said "Believe what you want but the people now know and any that wish to join us in Avalon may do so and there is nothing you pathetic little wizards can do about it. You will not be invited to join us. In 20 months time the sun with enter a period of sunspot activity and will make every magical being on the planet visible to muggles and they will hunt you down and kill you."

"Oh and we are supposed to believe that a jumped up half-blood with delusions of grandeur has found what we and our vaunted predecessors have failed to find. No Mr Potter we do not believe you and now we shall deal with you." sneered the French delegate as he gave the signal.

Almost immediately the room lit with with the flashes of the green killing curses. The smile quickly left the faces of the ICW delegates as the curses splashed against the green personal shields of each of the security personnel.

All around the world people could see the killing curses had now effect. Most where too shocked to move but a few where outraged that the ICW those who had been elected to govern their people would act in such a manor especially to attack and attempt to murder a hero.

As the shock hit the ICW staff the could only stutter "We shall be going now. You will be left to the fate you have brought upon yourselves. Alex transport the rest of us home." said Harry and in a flash of light they where gone.

Dawning horror it the delegates and the Swiss delegate whispered "What have we done!"

Reappearing in Avalon Harry immediately called out "I want everyone issued with the personal shield devices when they leave the city for any reason. Also I want a step up in immigration we are departing in 6 months and no longer. I will be in medical seeing how Remus and Tonks are doing." and with that he turned and ran from the room.

Three minutes later Harry rushed into medical "How are they doing?" he asked.

"They are fine and resting comfortably they weren't held under long enough to cause major damage." said Emma.

Nodding and relaxing slightly Harry said "That's good. By the way I haven't had time to say congratulations to you. How are you doing?"

"I'm good Harry is was a shock but a welcome one." replied Emma with a kind smile.

"OK well inform me when they wake I want to speak to Dan and Alistair." replied Harry and turned on his heal and left to go to the trekkies lab.

Arriving the first thing he heard was "How are Remus and Tonks?" said Dan.

"They are both OK resting Emma says they haven't suffered any lasting permanent damage." replied Harry.

Letting out a breath Dan said "Thank god I was worried for a moment."

Nodding Harry said "I couldn't agree more."

"Eh sirs you need to see this!" exclaimed Warren from his seat at one of the terminals.

"What's happening?" asked Dan.

"It appears that the transmissions from the ICW have sparked massive unrest. I am getting reports through that the requests for information about Avalon has jumped by 300% in the last hour alone." replied Warren.

"OK well I want anyone leaving the city to be equipped with personal shield devices. If we are going to do this we are going to do it properly." replied Harry.

"This is going to put enormous strain on the city with all the people coming and going over the next few weeks." replied Dan.

"I know, I want you to start looking through the database for suitable planets for us the settle. If possible I would want somewhere that does not have a gate. Also I want you to start looking at the construction drones and a time dilation field that can be used in a limited sense to encompass a planet so we can deploy drones and resources needed to build a few cities on a planet without us having to wait more then a few hours to move in." replied Harry as he continued to read through the information.

"I'll get right on it Sir." replied Warren.

"I'll contact Alistair and let him know what is happening." replied Dan.

"I'm going to my office if you need me you know where to find me." said Harry as he turned and departed.


	13. Moving day

****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Also I have no beta.****

The past three months had been hectic to say the least however the Alteran's had risen to the challenge. As the immigration to Avalon had more than tripled everyone was as busy as ever. As was the custom the High Council had gathered to discuss how things where going.

Harry looked around the room. There Emma was there talking quietly to Andromeda. Emma was starting to get very rotund looking but you only hand to talk to her to see the joy being pregnant with the twins was bringing not just to her but to their whole family.

Alistair and Dan where in conversation and readying through reports on vessel performance.

Minerva was there talking to Xenophillius and they appeared to be having an in-dept conversation about Merlin who knows what.

Arthur and Remus where also present along with Griphook and as with the others they seemed to be in deep conversation with Amelia and Ted occasionally adding their two sickles.

Getting everyone's attention Harry said "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning High Chancellor." they replied.

"How are we getting on with the immigration?" he asked.

"We are getting on really well High Chancellor. With the revelation about the ICW 3 months ago our numbers have grown and we are now housing 47 million people within the city and the biodomes." said Arthur.

"Excellent and how are your sons settling in?"he inquired.

"Bill is delighted to be here and has joined the xeno-archaeology department and is reveling in his new profession. Charlie well he is happy with his dragons and the twins..."and here he grimaced slightly "when they got their download they joined the trekkies I am almost afraid to see what they have come up with. Percy...well Percy seems a little lost to be honest."

"Actually I have a position for Percy if he is interested. I'll talk to you about it after." said Harry.

Nodding with a smile Arthur said "Thank you."

"I take it the ship trials have been going well?" inquired Harry to Dan and Alistair.

"Yes they have been going quite well. We want to re-crew the ships with a new batch of crew members so they can get some space experience and we want to put them through some war games." said Alistair.

"That's great news." replied Harry.

"I have been working with the twins and the rest of the trekkies and we have come up with a solution that will help us destroy the Wraith once and for all!" said Dan to a stunned room.

"Really." said Harry.

"Yes rather than creating a new technology we have decided that a combination of two technologies may just be the key." replied Dan as he outlined the plans that the trekkies had come up with.

"I'm impressed however I want a full technical readout before we attempt this plan. I do not want any unforeseen issues coming back to bite us in the ass." said Harry.

"The Furlings are almost finished with the immigration High Chancellor. All those that are still in Gringott's are the skeleton staff that will be moving before departure." said Griphook.

"Excellent, has your High Council decided on whether they want to move with us to a new homeworld or to find a home of their own?" asked Harry.

Nodding Griphook said "We have High Chancellor, we have decided to make a new home on a planet that Dan discovered in the database it is rich in resources we need. All that would have to be done is to deploy an Astria Porta to the planet and we can move. We have decided to name our new home Furl." replied Griphook.

"Excellent, that brings me to the final piece of information this morning. Have we decided on where our new home will be?" inquired Harry.

"We have as you know we have been through the database and there are several worlds that would be suitable for our new home. It has been decided with Life sciences that our new home of Altera will be in the Zeta Algirae System." inputting some commands on his padd he transferred the details to the holo-table in front of him so everyone could see "as you can see it is a system with 2 habitable worlds and 3 habitable moons. It is resource rich in what we are looking for. It is located at the end of the Scutum Centaurus arm of the Galaxy and is 40000 light-years away from Earth."

"Excellent work. Alistair do you think your crews would be ready by the end of the week." inquired Harry.

"That should not be a problem but can I ask why?" replied Alistair.

"I was thinking that you could take the 8 ships in our fleet along with a contingent of Furlings abroad their vessel to our home dimension and start work on our new home. What I was thinking was that if we have everything set up and ready to go we would be in prime place to ensure we are safe and well protected when we return home." said Harry

"Aye that would be a great plan High Chancellor. I'll make sure we are ready to go." replied Alistair.

"I will speak to the High Council about this and we shall be ready also." said Griphook.

"Fantastic, well I think that is about it for this morning. Unless anyone has anything?" asked Harry. Seeing no one had anything Harry called and end to the council session.

Gaining Arthur's attention Harry said "Can you get Percy and join me in my office please."

"Will do." said Arthur as he hurried off to get his son.

As Harry and the others left the council chambers Sirius who had not joined them in council that morning called out "Harry."

Hearing his name being called Harry went over to Sirius "What's up."

"I got a report from one of the healers." Sirius said.

"What is happening?" asked Harry.

"They have told me that a number of people who where scheduled to come to Avalon have vanished. Apparently they where called to their various Ministries around the globe and haven't been heard from since." said Sirius.

Frowning Harry said "That's odd."

Nodding Sirius said "I have run a planetary scan and it seems that more and more people are congregating in areas that would be normally off limits to them. Mainly the various departments of mysteries around the globe."

"Can we beam teams into those areas?" asked Harry.

"We can now. I wasn't sure at first but after fiddling with the transporter frequencies we now counteracted the jamming that happened in Berlin." replied Sirius.

"OK assemble your teams. I want to know what is happening there." said Harry.

"Not a problem." said Sirius as he started calling people together.

"Don't forget your personal shields." said Harry.

"Don't worry we won't" replied Sirius as he stood to go with his team of Tonks, Remus, Javier and Alex.

"I will monitor you from here." said Harry as he took a seat at the terminal that Sirius had just vacated.

"Everyone ready?" asked Sirius.

"Yes sir." replied Alex and Javier.

"Initiating transport." said Harry as he input the transport commands and in a flash of light they where gone.

Sitting reading through reports Harry noticed Arthur and Percy come up to him. "Ah Percy just the man." he said.

"You wanted to see me High Chancellor?" inquired Percy.

"Yes, your father has told me you are at a bit of a loose end." said Harry.

"Yes that's true." replied Percy.

"Well given your overly officious nature I would like you to become the operations administrator. I need someone to co-ordinate everything here in ops a be a link between ops and the High Council. Interested?" inquired Harry.

Looking to his father who was nodding Percy smiled and said "I would be honored."

"Excellent well why don't you start looking over the reports from the last few days and familiarize yourself with them." replied Harry.

"Right away Sir." replied Percy as he rushed off to do just that.

"Thank you Harry." replied Arthur with a small smile.

"Harry, Avalon come in please." said Remus.

"This is Avalon go ahead Remus." said Harry.

With a grim voice Remus replied "We have discovered what is happening with the people who are vanishing."

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like this?" said Harry with a sense of dread.

"We have found that the people being kidnapped for want of a better term are being used as breeding stock." replied Remus.

"You what?" said a shocked Harry.

"Indeed it appears that the unspeakables have taken to kidnapping their own citizens and pumping them full of potions that are keeping them pliable and docile and then impregnating or trying to impregnate them." said a grim Remus.

"Ok I am going to initiate beam out. I will beam everyone to one of the room adjacent to the medical bay and we can deal with them. What of the unspeakables?" inquired Harry.

"Oh we have then here. They are unconscious and bound they won't be going anywhere." replied Remus.

"OK I want you to join me with Sirius and Tonks as soon as you return." said Harry with some steel to his voice.

"Not a problem." replied an equally disgusted Remus.

"Ops to Medical come in please." said Harry.

"This is medical Andromeda speaking." replied Andromeda.

"Andromeda we have discovered that the people that are vanishing from the magical world are being held in breeding camps. I am transporting them into the auditorium beside medical. Can you begin treating them and I want a full report as soon as possible." said Harry.

"Right away High Chancellor." said Andromeda as she started barking orders before the comm line even closed.

"Neville, Luna come in please?" said Harry as he opened the line to life sciences.

"Go ahead High Chancellor." replied Neville.

"Can you join me as soon possible in my office please?" said Harry.

"Yes, I'm on my way." replied Neville as he closed the comm line.

Harry stood and said to Alora who was manning a terminal nearby "Alora I am going to my office if you need me."

"Of course High Chancellor." replied Alora.

It wasn't long after sitting at his desk when in came Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Neville who they had bumped into on the way to Harry's office.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked not really wanting the answer.

"It's bad Harry. The where crowded into rooms with a bed each and that was about it. I wouldn't expect Andromeda or Emma to come up soon. They are dealing with a lot of people who are traumatized and potioned 8 ways from Tuesday." said Remus.

"I never thought the unspeakables or the ICW would stoop to kidnapping and setting up breeding camps." replied Tonks you could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Harry we have to do something." said Sirius.

"I plan on doing something. Neville would it be possible to create a virus that we can deploy a soon as we depart." inquired Harry.

Thinking about it Neville said "It is possible to create a retro-virius but to what end? Do you wanted to kill them or something else."

"I want the to sterilize the magical population. I was going to leave them to their fate but this is something we cannot condone and who is to say that they would not start again with the younger generations after we are gone." replied Harry.

"OK we can adapt the insurgency serum into a virus that will infect each magical person on the planet. They can still have children but they won't have a magical core and the more magic that is used by their parents will cause their cores to empty and not refill." said Neville.

"OK please proceed." said Harry as Neville stood and left.

"Ops to High Chancellor Potter." said Alex.

"Go ahead." replied Harry.

"Sir I have been contacted by Admiral Moody he says the 9 ships are ready to depart." said Alex.

"That was fast, does he have everything?" inquired Harry.

"Yes sir, they have the defense satellites and construction drones load on board." said Alex.

"Tell him he has a go." replied Harry and closed the comm line.

"Things are really progressing aren't they." said Sirius.

"That they are Sirius that they are." replied Harry.

A couple of hours later Harry was finished for the day and went to see Hermione.

"Hey Mione." he said from the door way.

"Harry how are you?" said Hermione with a smile.

Walking over he gave her a quick peck on the lips and said "Crazy to be honest."

"I heard from my Mum about the men and women being kidnapped and held for breeding purposes." said Hermione in distaste.

"I know, I asked Neville about a solution." replied Harry.

"Really?" she inquired.

"Yep Neville thinks he can weaponize the insurgency serum. He thinks it can be done in such a way that it will prevent anymore magical children being born. Not only that but he says it can be modified to change the magical people's genome so that when the magical core empties it won't refill." said Harry.

"As much as that horrifies me you are correct. What is to stop them from starting again when we depart?" replied Hermione.

"That was my argument." said Harry.

"Well what would you like to do?" replied Hermione as she finished up her lesson plans for tomorrow.

Smiling Harry said "Let go have something to eat and relax for the evening."

"I'd like that very much." said Hermione as she stood and took Harry's hand.

Time skip...3 months the day of departure.

Walking into operations Harry asked "How is everything looking?"

"We are finished with the transport of all peoples' and magical beings Sir. Also the buildings such as Hogwarts are in the process of being beamed into the biodomes. We are at T-minus 4 hours until departure." replied Alex.

"Amazing work people. Have we received word from Admiral Moody.?" inquired Harry.

"Yes High Chancellor, everything is awaiting our arrival." said Alex.

"Ops to Neville come in please?" said Harry.

"Neville here go ahead." said Neville.

"Are you ready for viral deployment?" asked Harry.

"Yes High Chancellor we are ready." said Neville.

Turning to Percy Harry said "Raise the city shield."

Nodding Percy said "Raising shield now." as he placed his hand on the shield activation button those in operations could hear the city shield activating.

"Has the Astria been left for the humans to find?" inquired Harry.

"Yes Sir, it has been left in the same site as Hogwarts once stood." replied Alex.

"Excellent work people." said Harry.

"Should we leave instructions on its use?" replied Alex.

"No they have to figure things out on their own. We have left the Astria Porta that is all we shall do. Neville you can proceed with serum deployment." said Harry.

"Right away High Chancellor." replied Neville and closed the comm line.

"Admiral Granger please report to medical." said Andromeda over the comm line.

Tapping his comm badge Dan said "Yes Andromeda is everything OK."

"Yes Dan everything is OK. Emma have gone into labor." replied Andromeda.

"But she is not due for another three weeks." said an alarmed Dan.

"Relax and get down here Emma needs you." said Andromeda.

Dan looked at Harry and Harry said "Go."

With that one word Dan bolted for the stairwell and to his wife.

Three and a half hours later word came from medical that Emma had delivered the twins safe and sound. The cheers that went around ops where infectious.

"Well this is a momentous day. Not only are we departing to home in the next few moments we have also two new people joining us for the trip home." said Harry.

"That it is Harry, that it is." said Sirius.

"All systems are go for take off High Chancellor." said Javier.

"Give me city wide please." said Harry.

Confirming city wide with a nod Javier and the rest of ops waited to hear Harry's speech.

"For ten millennia this world has been home. We had lost our way and forgot our history and our heritage. Today this has changed. We stand at the threshold of a new beginning for our people. Let us all take a moment to think about what this world meant to us as we stride across that stars and depart for home." said Harry.

After a minutes silence Harry said "Take us out."

"Flight this is ops power up the star-drive and take us home." said Alex.

"Acknowledged." came the disembodied male voice.

As the hum of the city's star-drive increased the great majestic city of Avalon rose up from the sea and angled out towards space. In a swirl of colour the great city vanished into hyper-space.

Five hours later the ship excited hyper-space in the Zeta Algirae System.

Coming to a stop the city sat like a great shining jewel.

"All systems are operating at 100% efficiency High Chancellor." said Percy.

"That's fantastic. Prepare for dimensional incursion." replied Harry.

"Dimensional incursion in 5...4...3...2...1" said Percy as the commands where input and shining like a small nova the great city of Avalon left one system and reappeared moments later in the exact same place but within it's home reality.

"Sir we have Moody on the comm for you." said a smiling Alex.

"Open a channel." said Harry.

"May I be the first to welcome you home." said Alistair.

"I thank you Alistair." replied Harry.

"Sir you need to see this." said Percy as he input commands the large viewscreen in operations changed to an external view showing the 9 starships. All of a sudden the heavens around Avalon where colored with the explosions of spatial charges celebrating the return of Avalon.

Laughing as the cheers went up operations Harry said "Take us down please. To home."

With a move that belied it's size Avalon started to descend to the planets surface. Not 10 minutes later the city came to rest in a lake surrounded by structures.

"Connect city walkways now." said Percy. As he spoke three great bridges reached out and connected to the tower that housed operations.

Smiling Harry said. "Begin disembarking procedures please."

The hive of activity went into overdrive in operations.

"Sir we have a request from Moody he wants take the four cruisers and retrieve the Arkos station.

"Tell him he has the go ahead." said Harry as he went into his office.

"Hermione to Harry." said Hermione over the comm line.

Smiling as he answered "Go ahead."

"Would you like to come to medical to meet my brothers?" she said.

"Of course I will be right there." said Harry as he changed direction towards the transport booth that would bring him to medical.

Five minutes later he entered medical to see Hermione beaming and looking at him.

"Come." she said as she held out her hand to him.

Walking hand in hand into the delivery suite Harry could see Dan with a star struck look in his eyes as he gazed lovingly at his wife and twin sons.

"High Chancellor may I introduce my sons Ethan and Evan." he said with a smile.

Smiling Harry whispered "They're so small." as he gazed at the babies.


	14. Settking in, a discovery and the Nox

****As always I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Also I was having an issue with the spellcheck on the laptop. I think fixed it but just in case.****

The past few days had been hectic to put it mildly but they where getting there. Currently there 30 million Alteran's where settling into their new homes with 37.9 million people still to move. The immigration of the Furlings to their new homeworld of Furl was going well. The Astria Porta had been installed on their homeworld and they where moving by the thousands to their new home.

Harry smiled as he watched the Furlings depart for their new home. Griphook was exceptionally cheerful today as he directed his people home.

"High Chancellor we have a massive hyper-space window opening. Its the cruisers with the Arkos station." said Percy.

"That's great news. Is the link ready for the command systems." said Harry.

"Yes Sir. Transmitting now." said Percy as he input the commands the stations thrusters came online and it moved to the Lagrange point 5.

"Excellent. Also have the file uploaded to change the stations name to Hephaestus station." replied Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor." said Percy.

Seeing the High Council starting to arrive Harry said "I have a council meeting to attend to please keep up the excellent work."

As he moved towards the council room he ran into Neville and Luna. "Good morning High Chancellor." they said in unison.

"Good morning Neville, Luna." replied Harry.

Seeing everyone in the room he went and took his seat. "Good morning all."

"Good morning High Chancellor." replied the room.

"How is the animal relocation going?" inquired Harry.

"It's going really well Harry we should have every animal relocated within the week. I would like permission to keep some of the plants for further study and obvious potion ingredients." said Neville.

Here Luna jumped in saying "We have the animals cloned to ensure genetic viability. Some of them where very close to loosing genetic viability and the genetic bottlenecks where scary. Hopefully it won't happen again."

"OK well that is your department so please do what you can to ensure that they adjust comfortably." said Harry.

"The Hephaestus station is operational. It is undergoing a decontamination sequence before we occupy the station. I would like to have the trekkies relocate their main lab to the station once decontamination is complete." said Dan.

"OK you can have the go ahead for that as soon as the station is deemed safe." replied Harry.

"I would like design and build a contingent of subspace relay stations and have the deployed throughout the galaxy." said Alastor.

"Not a problem on that Alastor..." holding up his hand Harry continued "when we have everything settled and the Hephaestus station is up and running. I want to ensure that we have enough ships crewed and in place to give us further protection.

"Good stuff glad to see you are not running around willy nilly to explore everything without adequate protection in place first." replied the gruff former Auror.

"I would like to start the court system." said Amelia.

"That would be the best thing. As much as we don't want to admit it we have a large population of millions to govern and there will be crime of some sort." said Ted adding his two cents.

"I will leave that in your more than capable hands." said Harry.

"The Auror force is up and running and we are making patrols through the city so people know we are here." said Sirius.

Nodding Harry said "We should have the Furling relocation complete in the next three days and we will open up the gate system soon afterwards."

"I know this is an odd question but are we not already on the gate system?" replied Andromeda.

"No we are not ready as of yet. As the Milky way gates are of an older model it requires and massive software update sent out to each gate in the galaxy to ensure travel between them." replied Harry.

"But I thought the Furlings where using an Astria Porta." said Andromeda.

"They are but they are using a new model like the one in ops. Think of it as analogue versus digital. A crude analogy but the same applies here." said Harry.

"Oh OK I understand now. Apologies for the silly question but the mechanics of the Astria Porta was not something I got in my download. I went with the medical side of things." said a sheepish Andromeda.

"That's not a problem Andromeda." replied Harry with a smile.

Minerva spoke up here saying "Hogwarts should be ready for transport soon. We have selected a location in the mountains to the west."

"Why would you want to put it in a more isolated place?" replied Harry.

"Tradition more so than anything else. There is something to be said for the location of Hogwarts on Earth. We can remain in contact as always but there is something to be said for the children having the space to explore and learn about magic away from parents." she said with a smile.

"OK well as Hogwarts is under your jurisdiction that would be up to you." said Harry.

"I have a question what about the centaurs?" inquired Remus.

"Speak to Magorian. I did promise them their own world before we left but as you know it is not entirely a safe galaxy we have arrived in." replied Harry.

"I will see to it." said Remus.

"OK well if there is nothing else." replied Harry as he stood signally the end of the meeting.

A week later things where starting to come together.

"Sir we have the Hephaestus station online. They are reporting that the first Ravenclaw tactical explorer is completed and ready to launch." said Percy.

"Excellent work. It being called the Hermes isn't it?" replied Harry.

"Yes sir. Captain Black is taking command. They have indicated that they want to make a run past Earth and do a scan to see what has been left behind by our ancestors." said Percy.

"Hhmmm I may accompany them I'm a little curious about this Earth to be honest." replied Harry

"Getting a little stir crazy sir." inquired Percy.

"You know me so well. Yes I am feeling a little bogged down at the moment. There is no foreseeable danger as it's just a trial run and a testing of the equipment." replied Harry.

"OK I will let Captain Black know to expect you sir." said Percy as Harry made his way to the city's jumper bay.

Not 5 minutes later Harry in a jumper had departed from the city and was angling towards the Hephaestus station.

As Harry took in the station he could see the Hermes moving from it's dry dock out into space. As he watched in awed silence the comm system beeped indicating he was being hailed.

"This is Potter." said Harry.

"We have you on our screens bay 3 is opened for you Sir." came the disembodied voice.

Angling his jumper Harry docked with the Hermes. When he left the rear of the ship he was greeted by Sirius.

"Hey Harry. Come to see us off?" said Sirius.

"I'm actually joining you for this mission." replied Harry.

"Really? Why?" said Sirius.

"I was getting bored as much as it's a challenge leading our people I miss being in the thick of it." replied Harry.

"Ah I see, come one then let's go to the bridge." replied Sirius as he and Harry departed the landing bay.

Ten minutes later they walked on the bridge of the ship "Captain on deck." said Warren.

As he spoke everyone stopped and stood to attention.

"At ease." said Sirius. At his words the bridge crew resumed their duties.

Moving to the captain's chair Sirius sat and started talking to one of the conn officers. "How long after departure will it take us to reach Earth?"

"We are going to doing a major test of the hyper-drive engines so I would say it would take 90 minutes at top speed sir." said the conn officer.

"Excellent well then Mr Olivetti take us out." said Sirius.

"Aye sir. Set internal dampeners to flight tolerances. Engage hyper-drive engines." said Mr Olivetti

Moving at incredible sub-light speeds the ship angled away from Hephaestus station and with a swift move was sucked into the hyperspace window.

Ninety minutes later the ship tore out of hyperspace just inside the orbit of Mars.

"Cloak the ship and move us into geosynchronous orbit of Earth." said Sirius.

As the ship cloaked they began their scans.

It was a few minutes later that the information started to come through.

The stargate was apparently in the possession of the American Military and the general population did not know about life outside of their own world.

"Can we access the base computers without being detected?" asked Sirius.

"Yes sir. It will take a few moments." said Ensign Olivia one of the crewmen of the Hermes.

"Do it. I am interested in seeing in seeing what they are doing and what they know or think is happening in the galaxy at large." said Sirius.

"Sir I am detecting an anomalous reading from the southern pole of the planet. It appears to be organic in nature and it is located 950 meters from the outpost under 1.5km of ice. If I am reading this correctly it appears that what ever it is, it is emitting low band delta waves." replied Mr Olivetti

"What do you think?" Sirius asked Harry.

"If I didn't know better I would say that it is one of our people in a stasis pod." replied Harry as he read the readout on the screen to the right of Sirius's seat.

"Lt Armiera are we able to transport it aboard." inquired Sirius.

"Yes sir however I would recommend we transport it with 10 meters of ice around it. If as the High Chancellor said it is one of our people they would need to be brought out of stasis slowly." replied Lt Armiera

"Go ahead please." said Sirius.

"Initiating transport." replied Lt. Armiera

Just as Sirius was about to say something an alarm rang out "Warning biological hazard detected."

"What is happening?" asked Sirius.

"The computer recognized the plague virus within the ice of the specimen." replied Lt Armiera

"Evacuate the deck and isolate it from the ships life support." said Sirius.

"Sir we have the reports from the military base." said Mr Olivetti

"Helm take us out." said Sirius "Maximum speed to Altera."

"Aye Sir." replied Mr Olivetti

With that the Hermes swept into hyperspace.

"Contact Avalon please." said Harry.

"Channel open." said Lt Armiera

As Percy appeared on screen Harry immediately said "Put me through to medical."

"Yes Sir transferring now." said Percy.

A moment later the view changed to Andromeda in medical "High Chancellor what can I do for you?"

"Andromeda I am on board the Hermes. We have recovered one of our ancestors apparently. However it appears she is infected with the plague virus." said Harry quickly.

"I shall have everything ready for your arrival. What's your eta?" replied Andromeda.

Looking to Sirius he said "We should arrive in 20 minutes. We are pushing the hyper-drives to decrease our travel time."

"Did you catch that?" inquired Harry.

"I did. Where is the specimen?" said Andromeda.

"Currently it is in one of the ships medical bays. We have evacuated the deck and isolated the deck from the environmental system." said Sirius.

"Alright. But I want everyone to be screened before returning to duties and definitely before they rejoin the population." said Andromeda.

"Not a problem. We shall see you in 15 minutes." said Sirius.

"We shall be ready." said Andromeda as she closed the comm line.

It was a tense 15 minutes later that the Hermes exited hyperspace.

"OK everyone on this ship is under quarantine until we are cleared by medical." said Sirius.

"Sir we have Andromeda and her team ready for transport." said Mr Olivetti

"Transport them aboard." said Sirius.

"They have been transported to the medical deck." said Lt Armiera

"Well was this exciting enough for you?" said Sirius with a smirk.

"Very funny. It was interesting that's for sure." replied Harry.

It was over an hour later when Andromeda voice called over the comm "You can come to sick bay High Chancellor."

Sirius and Harry hearing that left the bridge and headed to sick bay.

As they entered the room one of the healers gave them each an injection saying "This will immunize you against the plague."

"So we where infected?" said Sirius.

"No the ships computers detected the plague before it could thaw and become airborne. It was a good thing that you isolated this deck from the rest of the environmental systems." replied Andromeda,

"How is you patient?" inquired Harry as he looked at the woman lying asleep on the biobed.

"I don't know what happened but somehow she survived being frozen in the ice for around 6 million years." said Andromeda.

"Can we wake her?" asked Harry.

"I wouldn't recommend it just yet sir she needs to recover from her ordeal first. In a way she was lucky when she contracted the plague she was just entering stasis. I have the healing device ready we should transport her to Avalon. I have an area set out with level 5 protocols." said Andromeda.

Nodding Harry did not need a further explanation as he knew that the level 5 protocols where for the most virulent and contagious of diseases. "I thought you said she was not longer infectious?"

"She is not but we are dealing with a disease that almost caused the downfall of our race. Better to be safe than sorry. Sirius I have my staff inoculating your crew they should be finished in about an hour." said Andromeda.

"Thanks Andromeda." replied Sirius.

"OK well you transport down with your patient and contact me when she starts to come around." said Harry.

Nodding Andromeda went to her patient and said "Avalon medical 2 to transport." and in a flash she was gone.

"Well not bad for our first shake down cruise." said Sirius.

"I'll give you that." replied Harry "Can I get a copy of the reports from the American military base. I would like to see what they are up to?"

"Sure I will have Lt Armiera send it to your office." replied Sirius.

"OK well I shall get out of your way then." said Harry as he comm Avalon. "One to beam down." and in a flash of light like Andromeda and her patient he was gone.

It was a month later and everything was going smoothly. Harry was waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak although he would never say so out loud just in case.

"Sir we have confirmation from the fleet they are ready to begin seeding subspace relays throughout the galaxy." said Percy.

"Excellent tell them they have a go and tell Moody not to go looking for trouble." replied Harry.

"Will do, we have also begun to receive limited telemetry from the Astria Porta network. I am currently compiling the information into a coherent report for you." said Percy.

"Fantastic as always Percy." replied Harry as he turned to head into his office.

Reading through reports was monotonous but a necessary evil as far as Harry was concerned. Still he was eager for something interesting to happen.

It was an hour later when Percy came into his office "I have the report Sir." he said.

"Good stuff Percy." he said as he took the padd from Percy.

"If there is nothing else." Percy inquired.

"No that's fine Percy and thank you." he said as he lost himself in the report.

Percy turned and left Harry to his reading. He found the SGC reports fascinating. Sure they had made mistake but the current command always tried to make everything right. It was an interesting read.

Harry was happy to read that the Nox and the Asgard where still around. Apparently they had retreated to their homeworld Gaia and had become pure pacifists. The Asgard where something else though according to the reports they had shrunk down to about 4 feet tall. Currently they where at war with a race of machines called the replicators. This sent a chill down Harry's spine. Could it possibly be some of their construction drones gone out of control. He mused on this. Reading about the Tollan and the Goa'uld was interesting. Learning of the Goa'uld atrocities turned his stomach Harry decided to bring the matter to the High Council.

It was also very interesting getting to know Aiyana the woman who had been frozen in the ice.

 _...Flashback..._

" _Andromeda to Potter." said Andromeda though the comm link._

" _Go ahead Andromeda." replied Harry._

" _Our guest is starting to come around." replied Andromeda._

" _I'm on my way." said Harry as he rushed to medical._

 _Five minutes later he arrived and Andromeda immediately said "She's through here." as she led him into an isolation room._

 _As they entered the room the woman woke up fully._

" _Salve." (hello) said Harry._

 _Looking at Harry with the sound of his voice she sat up a little. Andromeda said "Hic ad sorbendum praebe aquae auxiliatus sum eam." (Here drink a little water it will help.) as she handed her a glass of water._

 _Taking the glass and taking a sip of the refreshing water she said "Úbi sum?" (where am I.)_

" _Experietur quicquam mali tempus. Hoc Alteran civitatem Auallonia." (You are safe. This is the Alteran city of Avalon.) said Harry._

 _At this her head snapped around to Harry "Auallonia." (Avalon)_

" _tamen ita diu est ex quo ut vixit in terris." (yes however it has been a long time since we lived on earth.) replied Harry._

" _How long?" she inquired. As she get a very odd luck on her face._

" _That's the universal translator kicking in. We estimated that you have been frozen in hibernation for almost 6 million years." said Harry._

" _6 million years?" she said._

" _Indeed we are looking through the database for information about you but things would go a lot faster if we knew your name?" replied Harry._

" _It's Aiyana Al." replied Aiyana._

" _Well we can see what we can find." said Harry._

" _I stayed behind on Earth to monitor the reseeding. I worked in life sciences at the time and I offered to remain as they others fled the plague." said Aiyana._

" _Well we have something to go on. Hopefully I can find out more for you." said Harry._

" _I think we should leave it there for now High Chancellor Aiyana needs to rest." said Andromeda._

" _OK well when you are cleared and released from medical we should sit down and talk." said Harry._

" _What about the plague?" inquired Aiyana._

" _We have cured the plague long ago. You where infected but that was remedied quickly and we have used a healing device to help you heal more rapidly." said Andromeda._

" _Cured?" whispered Aiyana._

" _I shall leave you too it then." said Harry as he left the room._

 _...Flashback ends..._.

Standing Harry went out to operations.

"Remus are you busy at the moment?" inquired Harry.

"Not particularly no, why do you ask?" said Remus.

"I want to go and see the Nox." replied Harry.

"Really? Of course I would love to go." said Remus.

"Sir I would like to volunteer as security." interjected Alex.

Nodding Harry said "That's fine but keep your weapons holstered at all times. According to the information in the SGC reports they are pure pacifists now."

"Dialling Gaia now sir." said Javier.

A moment later as they approached the active Astria Porta or Stargate as most of the galaxy referred to them as.

Stepping through it was not an instant later when they reappeared on a lush and verdant world.

Kneeling and crossing his arms over his chest Harry indicated that the others should do the same.

"In the name and spirit of the four I bring greetings from the Alteran's." said Harry.

Almost immediately Harry could feel a slight pressure against his occulmancy shields. Not a moment later 2 men and a woman appeared.

Crossing their arms over their chests they replied "In the name and spirit of the four we accept your greetings."

"Welcome to Gaia." said the smaller pixie like woman dressed in lilac and pale pink with twigs and leaves intertwined in her hair.

Standing Harry said "We have come to renew relations with the Nox if you are open to such."

Tilting her head the woman replied "We would be honoured to re-establish relations with our ancient friends. I am Lya, this is my mate Anteaus and this is his father Opher."

"A pleasure. My name is Harry Potter I am the High Chancellor of the Alteran peoples. This is Remus Lupin one of our lead diplomats and Alex Hendrick one of our operations staff members. " said Harry.

"Come..." as Lya indicated that they should follow. "We have never thought we would hear from our friends the Alteran's again."

As they walked into the forested area the could see the Nox city shimmer into view.

"A lot has happened to us since we fled the plague ravaging this galaxy so many millions of years ago." said Harry.

"We are sorry we could not help with the plague at the time." said Opher.

"There is nothing to apologize for. It took us centuries to develop a cure. You did the right thing staying in isolation. Besides we have recently had to cure the plague again." said Harry.

Tilting her head Lya said "What do you mean?"

"We recently tested a new hyperdrive and scanning system. We where in orbit of Earth when we discovered one of our ancestors in suspended animation. She was infected with the disease but thankfully we have a cure. Aiyana is recovering nicely and adjusting to life with her people again." replied Harry.

"This is a good thing." said Anteaus.

"Yes it is." replied Remus.

"I take it you did not contact the peoples of Earth." inquired Anteaus.

"No they are far to primitive to have relations with." replied Harry.

"The very young do not always do as they are told." said Opher.

"This is true. I must tell you our story now if you don't mind." inquired Harry.

"We are most interested in learning what has happened to you in the million of years since we last had contact." said Lya.

"As you know when we fled the plague we where a broken people. We settled in the next galaxy over and seeded it with life. As the life developed we where more focused on ascension and became detached from this reality and more focused on the next one. Due to our negligence we allowed the human form to develop on a world with a voracious insect that fed on the life force of it's victims human or animal. Over the millennia of feeding on the humans they began to incorporate human characteristics They called themselves the Wraith." said Harry with some sadness.

Continuing on Harry said "As the life in the galaxy grew we began to interact with them until we set foot on the Wraith homeworld. In our over confidence we where outnumbered and unprepared. We eventually went to war with the Wraith. After a century of war we could see no way to win. We could defeat the Wraith in every battle but victory always illuded us. As the war continued millions perhaps billions fell to the Wraith who fed on the defenceless worlds. We enacted a plan to return to Earth to have an area outside of the theatre of war to build our forces. So Avalon was built using our latest technology. However when we where ready to depart a Wraith fleet arrived in orbit. We used and experimental weapon to escape. However as the great city lifted off from the planet we where struck by the weapons fire and the city shield became saturated with exotic particle radiation. We ended up in a new reality. With the radiation saturation we had no choice to abandon our city. Over time we forgot our history. However in that time we developed our abilities beyond anything we had previously. For 10 millennia we lived in ignorance we have only in the last 6 months that we rediscovered our heritage."

"That is an amazing tale. I sense that your time in ignorance have not only changed you but returned to you something that was lost millions of years ago. While we are sorry for the hardships of your people we are delighted to have contact with you again." said Anteaus.

"That is very true..." pulling out his wand Harry said "Expecto Patronum." and Prongs came out of this wand. After a few minutes of looking for trouble it turned to Harry who said "There is no danger I merely wanted to demonstrate for our friends."

Standing and going over to the silvery animal Lya put her hand on his neck and her face changed to one of awe and wonder. "This is a remarkable feat." she said.

"Over the last few millennia we developed our powers or magic for want of a better term." said Harry as he cancelled the spell and Prongs faded away.

"I have a few questions if you don't mind" continued Harry.

Nodding Anteaus said "You may ask."

"Have you hand any contact with the Asgard over the years?" inquired Harry.

"To our shame we have not. We haven't had cause to leave our world very often. The last interaction we had with them was 10 millennia ago when we fought against the Goa'uld. After witnessing the depravities of war we withdrew from galactic affairs." said Opher.

"OK well when the Hermes was in orbit of Earth earlier this month we scanned a copy of the SGC records. They describe the Asgard as being four foot tall. I can only surmise something has happened on a genetic level to them. Also they are at war with a race called the Replicators which at a cursory glance appears to be some of our ancient construction drones gone out of control." said Harry solemnly.

"That is most disquieting." said Lya.

"I should have mentioned that the Furlings have returned with us." replied Harry.

Startled the three Nox looked at Harry "Truly?"

"Indeed. A Furling colony ship had fled from the supernova disaster that engulfed their original home. They are currently rebuild on a new world called Furl." said Harry.

Smiling Lya said "Truly this is a momentous day."

"Well I hate to cut this visit short but there are things to do back home. Here is our gate address the Nox are most welcome to come and visit us." replied Harry.

"We shall discuss this with the others and be in touch." said Lya with a smile.

Standing from their seats in the small forest village Harry, Remus and Alex headed back to the gate.

Linking his mind to the gate Harry opened a wormhole and they stepped through heading for home.


	15. SG1, Egeria and the Tollan

****As always I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter. I would again like to thank all of my reviewers. Also I have no beta at the moment.*****

A week later Harry was stood in operations. It was a busy day. He had a High Council meeting but first the gate system needed the software update.

"Sir we are ready we have recalibrated the Astria Porta system to dial all gates in the galaxy simultaneously and transmit the update." said Percy.

"OK you can go ahead." said Harry.

"Dialling now." said Percy.

Thirty seconds later the gate activated. "Transmitting the update." said Percy.

As the information was transmitted Alex said "Sir we are getting an odd energy reading from one of the gates in the network."

"Really?" inquired Harry.

"Yes sir it is not coming from the gate itself it's something close to it. What I cannot tell you." said Alex.

"OK well have a team assembled and check it out. I have a meeting to go to." replied Harry.

… _.Earth Stargate Command..._

" _Unscheduled gate activation." came Walter's voice over the P.A._

 _Moving from the briefing room General Hammond and SG1 rushed down the stairs to the control room._

" _What have you got Walter?" said General Hammond._

" _I don't know sir. The gate activated but so far nothing." said Walter._

 _Sam Carter jumped onto one of the free terminals beside Walter and starting looking at the gate diagnostics._

" _What have you got Major?" said Jack O Neill._

 _Frowning the Major replied "I got nothing sir, wait something is happening. There seems to be some type of update happening"_

" _Really? That's never happened before." said General Hammond with a frown._

 _Just then the gate deactivated._

" _Sir there has been an enormous amount of data input into the Stargate." said Carter._

" _Have you any idea as to what it is?" said General Hammond._

" _No Sir. I will have to go through the machine code to find out exactly what it is." replied Carter._

" _Get on that Major." said Hammond._

" _Yes Sir." said Carter as she started the arduous process of looking through the machine code._

Avalon Alteran High Council meeting same time.

As Harry entered the room he was surprised to see Aiyana there. "Good morning everyone. Aiyana how come you are here?"

"Good morning High Chancellor. I have been elected as the representative of the life sciences department. Neville, Luna and Xenophillius decided that since I was a council member years ago I would be the best choice." said Aiyana with a smile.

"OK well I know not everyone is present with Emma being on maternity leave and Minerva has returned to get Hogwarts running again. Sirius and Alastor are busy deploying the sub-space relays. I have an issue that we should address. The Goa'uld." said Harry.

"They are the parasitic race that use humans as hosts and poses as gods. Yes?" said Andromeda

"That is correct. Andromeda I would like you to have a look at the genetic make up of the Goa'uld. |I am concerned about them taking one of us as hosts." replied Harry.

"What are you suggesting Harry?" inquired Hermione.

"They Goa'uld have been posing as gods for who knows how long. If we kill them off we will have a galaxy of people without any sort of governance we have to come up with a way to rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld but still maintain order. What I want are options." said Harry.

"We'll get right on that." said Dan.

"Excellent. Aiyana I can see you have something to say?" replied Harry.

"I do High Chancellor. We have been working with the house elves and we believe we can help them so they no longer need to bond to a person to survive. We believe that by putting a trio of potentia in a valley under a water-source and activating it they would be able to bond with them and truly enjoy freedom." said Aiyana.

"OK I want a full testing protocol on this. I do not wish for the house elves to suffer any further." said Harry.

"It will be done, High Chancellor." said Aiyana.

"This is truly amazing." said Hermione.

"Indeed it will be a great day for the elves when they are finally free." said Harry before he

continued on. "If there is nothing else?"

"Actually I have something. I want to establish a high court system." said Amelia.

"Of course, again that would be up to you and Ted to organize." said Harry. "Now is there anything else?

When nothing further was said he replied "Then I declare this meeting closed."

As they left the council chambers Harry stopped in operations with Hermione.

"Sir one of the off world teams has encountered an android. It is currently in standby mode. They want permission to bring it back for study." said Percy. "Also on one of the worlds we are getting a massive reading on symbiotes. They are not in a host. Apparently they appear to be in some sort of tanks."

Looking at Hermione Harry said "The android can be brought back but it must remain powered down. I want full containment protocols on it. As for the symbiotes have the Hermes drop by under cloak and see what they can find out."

"Right away sir." said Percy.

Turning to Hermione Harry said "Care to join me for some dinner?"

Smiling Hermione said "I would love to." as she took his arm and the two of them headed off to get some dinner.

It was a few hours later when Harry was in his office again he was reading reports from the SGC. Currently he was reading about the Tok'ra. It was interesting to read about them. A race that had been spawned with the purposes of opposing the Goa'uld. Egeria the mother of the Tok'ra has realised the evil of the Goa'uld and turned. She created in her children a sense of right and wrong and of true symbiosis between host and symbiote.

"Sir we have the Hermes on the line. They are in cloaked orbit above the planet. Captain Black is wanting to speak to you." said Percy over the comm line.

Walking out from his office to ops Harry looked at the viewscreen "High Chancellor." said Sirius.

"What do you have for me?" inquired Harry.

"We have scanned the planet and we have found that the people called the Pangarans are breeding symbiotes and then turning the larva into a drug. Apparently they discovered the Goa'uld's regenerative abilities and disease resistance and this pushed them into the drugs creation they call the drug tretonin." said Sirius.

"Really?" said a shocked Harry.

"Yes however the drug does not do what it is supposed to rather than boost the immune systems of the people taking it, it suppresses the human immune system entirely without a constant supply of the drug those taking it would die." said Sirius.

"How many are currently taking the drug?" asked a horrified Harry.

"We estimate about 30 million people are currently taking the drug. That's not the worst part through we sent a cloaked team to the surface and we have discovered that the queen is dying. In a few years she will be gone and they have no replacement. We also scouted some temple ruins and have determined that this queen called Egeria..." said Sirius before being interrupted.

"What did you say. What was the queens name?" said a serious Harry.

"Egeria. Why is this important?" inquired Sirius.

"Before you called I was reading some reports from the SGC. The Tok'ra queen is called Egeria. According to the reports the Tok'ra where spawned to oppose the Goa'uld philosophically they live in true symbiosis with their hosts. The problem is they do not have a means of reproduction from what I have learned so far all the symbiotes are asexual. Without Egeria to spawn more Tok'ra they will die out." said Harry as his mind went into overdrive.

Shocked Sirius said "Is there anything we can do?"

Thinking Harry said "What of this tretonin. Is there a way to refine it and produce it synthetically without the need for symbiotes?"

"I think so we currently have some in the sickbay on board and we are looking into it at the moment. Why?" said Sirius.

"If it is possible to make the tretonin synthetically I want you to take Egeria and bring her back here so we can heal here. I want you to scan the planet and find what alloys and mineral they have and then I want you if it can be produced synthetically to build a device that would produce it and leave it for the Pangarans." said Harry.

"What about the prime directive?" replied Sirius.

"In this case we can interfere and save not only the Pangarans and if we can heal Egeria the Tok'ra too. After all you said that in a few years Egeria will die and so will 30 million Pangarans. If there is any comeback on this it will be on me as I am ordering you to do this." said Harry.

"OK High Chancellor. I will have a team work on it and we shall report back in an hour. Hermes out." said Sirius as the screen returned to standby state.

Letting out a breath Harry started to think about what needed to be done when he was interrupted in his musings by Alex. "Sir the team examining the android wish to speak to you urgently."

"OK I am heading there now. They are in the old trekkies lab yes?" replied Harry.

"Indeed sir." said Alex.

Harry left ops and 5 minutes later after a trip in the transport booth he arrived in the lab. On the examination table was the android. On the screen above on the wall there was a lot of information and plans being displayed.

"High Chancellor. We have a problem." said Lt Aaron.

"What's up?" inquired Harry.

"This android which by the way is an amazing feat of engineering is called Reese. However there is a subtle phase variance in her mind which caused her to deny herself as an artificial life form. She thinks that she is a human teenager. However that is not the most disturbing thing." said Lt Aaron.

"How so?" asked Harry he could almost hear the other shoe drop.

"The race who created her had access to one of our ancient databases. Contained within where plans for construction drones she created them but she stripped the programming back to two commands replicate and protect themselves." replied Lt Aaron.

"You didn't activate her to find out this information did you?" said a nervous Harry.

"No sir we did not. We where able to tap into her neural network and see what happened from her own memories." said Lt Aaron.

"OK so we have construction drones that can replicate and defend themselves." said Harry.

"Yes, she lost control of them when they reached a critical mass in numbers there was too many for her to control all at once. However there is a command inputted into each drone to come forth to where ever the signal is coming from." replied Lt Aaron.

"OK is there a way for us to broadcast this signal?" said Harry.

"Yes sir." replied Lt Aaron.

"OK I want you to design some disrupters that can be ship mounted. Can you determine the frequencies of the replicators?" inquired Harry.

"Yes sir we have the frequencies now." said Lt. Aaron.

"OK well get to work on that. I want to be able to disrupt the bonds between blocks rendering them inert." said Harry.

"Well get right on that sir." said Lt Aaron.

"Perfect. I am heading to life sciences. I want a report on my desk asap." said Harry as he turned and left.

"Potter to Andromeda." said Harry as he tapped his comm badge.

"Andromeda here, go ahead." said Andromeda over the comm line.

"Can you join me in the life sciences department. I am on my way there." said Harry as he pressed the button on the transport terminal that would take him to the area of the city housing the life sciences department.

"Right away. Andromeda out." she replied closing the comm line.

It was 5 minutes later when Harry entered the department.

Seeing who he needed to talk to Harry called out "Neville, Luna, Aiyana can I talk to you?"

"Of course." came the reply as they turned to him. It was at this point that Andromeda came in.

"Sirius is currently in orbit of a planet called Pangar. It is 15000 light-years away. He was sent on a mission to investigate the symbiote life signs that we where picking up. He has discovered that the Pangarans are breeding them and using the larval Goa'uld's as a base to create a drug a flawed drug to promote health." said Harry when his comm badge beeped.

"Sir we have Captain Black on the comm for you?" said Percy.

"Route it to the life sciences department." said Harry.

As they moved over to one of the viewscreens Sirius appeared. "Sir we have finished our preliminary scans of the drug. We can synthesise it and screen out the side effects."

"OK well I was just bringing these people up to speed." said Harry as he continued saying "The reason I asked Sirius to investigate this was because he has determined that the Goa'uld queen is actually the Tok'ra queen Egeria. She spawned a movement to oppose the Goa'uld and to live in symbiosis with there hosts. The reason I wanted Sirius to see if the drug could be replicated synthetically was if we can we would take Egeria and bring her here to heal her. Also part of the problem was that there are 30 million Pangarans currently taking the drug this tretonin. Instead of boosting their immune response it is actually suppressing the human immune system and that means that without a regular supply they would die. I asked Sirius to find out if we could synthesise it artificially because if we could we would not only save 30 million Pangarans and heal the Tok'ra queen so they can start to grow in numbers again."

"Egeria is suffering from rapid cell degeneration she has a few months left at most." said Sirius through the viewscreen.

"Can you send me through the original formula and the version you have come up with. I want to look over the tests myself." said Andromeda.

"Right away, Mr Olivetti if you would." said Sirius.

"Aye sir, transmitting now." said Mr Olivetti.

Seeing the information starting to come through Andromeda moved to on of the side stations and started to review it.

"If I remember correctly the Goa'uld have a device called a sarcophagus that promotes health, long life and can heal any injury, yes?" said Aiyana.

"Yes however from reading through the SGC reports it appears that the sarcophagus is a flawed technology that causes addiction and affects the mind of the one using it." said Harry.

"Yes but it sounds like it was based off of one of our healing devices. It may be possible to develop a device that would do the same but without the negative consequences." said Luna as she moved to another terminal and went to work.

"It would be best if we can make it so it would work primarily in water. The Goa'uld are an aquatic species by nature so it would make sense to have the device work that way." said Aiyana as she frowned a little before going to help Luna.

"Sirius this formula is perfect. I can see from the original sample of the drug that there is a flaw in original. If I didn't know better I would say it was from a faulty gene that Egeria produced to hinder the production of the drug. I will have to look into this further. However for right now I suggest going ahead with the plan." said Andromeda.

"OK Sirius. I want to you create 12 devices capable of replicating the drug and transport them to the planet. Also I want you to leave a copy of the new formula and instructions for creating the devices from their own materials with it as well." said Harry.

"Right away sir. Hermes out." said Sirius as he closed the line.

"OK I want you three to work on the healing device. Andromeda I would also like you to assist. While you are at it do a complete work up on the symbiotes especially to find out if we can be taken as hosts. The last thing we need is for a Goa'uld to infest one of us." said Harry.

"We'll get right on it sir." replied Aiyana.

"OK I am going back to my office to finish going through the reports from the SGC." said Harry as he turned and left.

When he passed through ops he said to Percy "The Hermes is due back soon. Can you have Captain Black come to my office when he arrives."

"Yes sir." replied Percy.

It was three hours later when Sirius walked into Harry's office.

"Hey pup." said Sirius.

"Hey Sirius. I take it things went well?" inquired Harry.

"Yes we left the devices, formula and plans for device creation with the Pangarans. Obviously we did not contact them. We just did a swap out with the transport beam. Egeria is with Aiyana and Andromeda in life sciences. I have a full report here." said Sirius as he handed across the padd.

"Great work Sirius. Now I want you to return to Earth and if possible install a program in the SGC computers than will transmit a copy of their reports here to us. Also I want you to complete the scan of the planet and see what else has been left lying around by us or the Goa'uld." said Harry.

"We'll get on that right away sir." replied Sirius

Just as Harry was about to respond his comm badge beeped "Sir can you come to ops Admiral Moody is on subspace." said Alex.

Standing he and Sirius went to ops. "What is happening Alastor?" Harry said.

"High Chancellor we have finished deployment of the relays. However we have detected two Goa'uld ships in orbit of Tollana I believe it is called." said Moody.

"That's strange. According to the SGC reports the Tollans have a defence grid of ion cannons that should have destroyed the Goa'uld." said Harry with a frown.

"I had thought the same myself sir." replied Moody.

"OK I take it you have the Ares and the Apollo with you as part of your task force?" inquired Harry.

"Yes we are holding at 30 light-years from Tollana." said Moody.

"OK I want you to proceed under cloak and see what they are up too." said Harry.

"Right away sir. Poseidon out." replied Moody closing the comm line...

"Right you heard the High Chancellor set course for Tollana and engage the cloak. Signal commanders Demaire and Gustav on board the Ares and the Apollo to do the same." said Moody.

Five minutes later Lt Ivonava called our "Sir I am detecting weapons fire from the Goa'uld ships. The Tollan are returning fire but their weapons are ineffective."

"Increase speed to top velocity. I want weapons and shields the moment we exit hyperspace." said Moody.

"Eta 3 minutes." replied Lt Ivonava.

"Sir we are getting a planetary distress call from Tollana." said Commander Ochiba.

"On screen." replied Moody.

The viewscreen changed to a stately woman with iron grey hair "This is High Chancellor Travell of the Tollan High Council...please if anyone can hear us we are under bombardment from the..." her the viewscreen flickered as the room Travell was in was rocked by an explosion "Goa'uld. Our planetary defences have failed and they have destroyed stargate...please if any..." and the screen cut out.

"We have lost the transmission sir." Commander Ochiba.

"Exiting hyperspace now sir." said Lt Ivonava.

"Contact the Ares and the Apollo. I want the Goa'uld eliminated NOW!" barked Moody.

Tollana in the Curia building at the same time...

"Eminence we have lost communications..." said one the the Tollan staff members.

"Signal the ships to evacuate as many as they can..." said Travell as the room was rocked by another explosion.

Just the the bombardment stopped.

"Eminence we are picking up three more ships." replied the technician.

"More Goa'uld ships?" she asked in horror.

"No Eminence these ships are of unknown configuration." said the technician.

Aboard the Poseidon...

"Jam all communications from those ships and fire weapons." barked Moody. "Open a channel to Altera." he said.

"Firing weapons." replied Lt Ivonava.

In space the powerful drones weapons tore free from the Poseidon. The Ares and the Apollo let loose their beam weapons.

Space became filled with the golden lights of the drone weapons and the blue/white plasma beams made short work of the two Goa'uld vessels.

Curia building on Tollana...

Cheers broke out as the witnessed two Goa'uld vessels being destroyed as they where nothing.

"Thank goodness." said Travell. She was secretly relieved that the face shifting weapons had been destroyed. They would have been used to destroy not only Earth but any planet who opposed the Goa'uld. Still she was worried for her people. How would they survive especially with the winter coming.

….On board the Poseidon...

"We have Altera and the High Chancellor for you sir." said Commander Ochiba.

"Good work." replied Moody as the viewscreen blinked to ops on Avalon.

"Sir we have arrived at Tollana. The Goa'uld vessels have been destroyed." replied Moody.

"What happened?" said Harry.

"After our communication earlier we set course. Not 5 minutes later we detected weapons fire from the Goa'uld ships. The Tollan's replied with their ion cannons but they where ineffective. We then received a general distress call on sub-space requesting aid from anyone who could hear them." said Moody.

"I will dispatch the Aesculapius and the Aceso to your position with relief supplies and medical aid. How bad is it?" replied Harry

"I won't sugar coat it sir it's bad. The planet suffered heavy bombardment and their stargate has been destroyed. I have yet to contact the planet." said Moody.

"OK you contact whoever you can and I shall have things organised and underway as soon as possible. Potter out." replied Harry.

"Open a channel to Tollana Lt Ivonava." said Moody.

"Channel open." replied Lt Ivonava.

"This is Admiral Moody aboard the Alteran Cruiser the Poseidon to High Chancellor Travell come in please?" said Moody.

After a moment the screen sprang to life. "I don't know who you are but thank you. You have saved my people." said Travell. The smoke was clearing in the background behind her.

"My pleasure. How can we help further?" said Moody.

"To be honest we need help with everything. We have people dead and dying trapped in or under buildings. That doesn't even include that our defences and weather control grid have been destroyed." said Travell as the reality that they had nearly been exterminated sank in.

"We are transporting the wounded up to our sickbay. Also I have spoken to our homeworld they are dispatching hospital ships with medical supplies and whatever may be needed." replied Moody.

Nodding and smiling in relief with tears in her eyes she said "However can we repay you?"

"There is nothing to repay High Chancellor." said Moody.

"Could I impose on you further and ask that you allow one of our people aboard to contact our allies?" inquired Travell.

"That should not be a problem. Contact me when you have the person ready. Moody out." replied Moody.

Narim was stood in front of the ruins of the stargate as he took in the smouldering rubble around him. As he did so Travell came up to him.

"In truth I should have you arrested for what you have brought on our people but I find that I cannot stomach that." as she too took in the smouldering rubble around them.

"Eminence I..." started Narim only to be cut of when Travell raised her hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You followed your conscience. You saved our souls so to speak when I nearly destroyed us all." she replied solemnly.

"I don't know what to say. I brought so much destruction to our people. I can never make it up." replied Narim.

"Well we can both start by doing what is right and saving our people. You are aware of the ships in orbit that came to our rescue?" she said.

"I am Eminence. I was able to see them from the monitors in the shelter." he said.

"We I have requested that a person be allowed on board to contact our allies. The Alteran commander an Admiral Moody has agreed." she said.

"I have never heard of the Alteran's?" said Narim with a frown.

"Neither have I but that will have to wait we have to help our people." replied Travell.

"I will do as asked Eminence." said Narim.

"Good." replied Travell as she attached a homing beacon to his sleeve and in a flash of light Narim was gone.

Reappearing in the transporter room of the ship he was greeted by Commander Ochiba. "I am Commander Ochiba second in command of the Alteran Cruiser Poseidon. Welcome."

"Thank you. I am Narim. Our High Chancellor said I could contact our allies from here." said Narim.

"Indeed this way please." replied Ochiba as he turned and led Narim to the bridge.

Moving through the starship Narim could not help but gaze in jaw dropping awe. The technology he was seeing was so far beyond anything he had ever seen.

Two minutes later he entered the bridge with Ochiba leading the way.

On the viewscreen it was split in two with each side showing two different ship interiors.

"Commanders Demaire and Gustav I want you to take the Ares and the Apollo and start patrol runs around the system. If the Goa'uld return I want advanced warning." said Moody.

"Yes sir, right away sir." they both replied and the commanders and the viewscreen changed back to a view of space.

"Sir I have the Tollan representative. Narim this is Admiral Moody." said Ochiba as he addressed both Moody and Narim.

Standing the gruff former Auror said "Welcome aboard Narim. I take it you are here to use the long range communications system?"

"Yes sir. And my I on behalf of my people I wanted to say thank you for your intervention. Without it we would all be dead." replied Narim solemnly.

"As I told Travell it wasn't a problem." replied Moody. "Lt Ivonava will assist you." as he indicated the young woman in front of him.

"Thank you." said Narim as he stepped over to Lt Ivonava.

The young woman smiled at Narim and said "Who do you need to contact?"

"I was hoping to contact our allies the Nox and Earth if possible." said Narim

Just as she was about to input the commands she paused.

"Is something wrong?" inquired Narim.

"One moment please." she said as she turned to Admiral Moody. "Sir Narim would like to contact Earth."

Looking pensive Moody replied "We cannot do that Narim. We have a prime directive which means we cannot contact a race that has not yet achieved independent star travel."

Narim thought about it he could see the reasoning behind it and conceded the point. "OK I will not contact Earth as yet. The Nox will be fine." he said.

"Opening a channel to the Nox homeworld." replied Lt Ivonava.

It was a moment later when Lya appeared on screen "Hello. What can I do for you?" she said.

"Lya it is Narim of the Tollan. We have been attacked by the Goa'uld. They have been defeated by the Alteran's but we require help. We have many wounded and our infrastructure has been destroyed." said Narim.

With a small smile that was the customary look on her face Lya said "We shall dispatch ships to help. Also we shall begin sending healers and supplies through the gate."

"I am sorry Lya our gate was destroyed in the orbital bombardment." replied Narim.

"Do not worry we shall bring one with us." she said.

"I thank you Lya." replied Narim.

"It is no trouble to help our friends the Tollan. We are departing within the hour we shall be with you soon." said Lya and the viewscreen changed to the image of space again.

"Sir I have four ships on sensors. It the Aesculapius the Aceso the Hera and the Zeus." said Commander Ochiba.

"Excellent. How is the wounded transport going?" asked Moody.

"It's going fine sir. Now that the other ships are arriving we should have more than enough medical supplies and healers to assist." said Commander Ochiba.

"As much as I would like to stay and take in some more of your wonderful ship my people need me. I must return to the surface" said Narim.

"That is not a problem Narim. Perhaps you will get a chance to return when things are calmer." said Moody.

"Again I thank you." replied Narim.

"Lt Ivonava please transport Narim to the surface." said Moody

"Aye sir." replied Lt Ivonava and in a flash Narim was transported back to the surface.

Curia building Tollana...

As Narim reappeared he could see people milling about helping where they could. Structural engineers where helping to shore up the various damaged buildings.

As he moved into the Curia building he headed for control to talk to Travell.

Entering the room he could see people working away to save as many as was possible.

"Eminence." said Narim as he approached her station.

Travell was just finishing up a call with the rescue crews when she noticed Narim.

"Did you contact our allies?" she asked.

"I managed to contact the Nox. However I was not permitted to contact Earth due to a prime directive I believe Admiral Moody called it. They have a law that prohibits any contact with any race that has not yet achieved independent star travel. Also there are four ships arriving in the next few moments. I believe they are the Aesculapius, the Aceso, the Hera and the Zeus." said Narim.

"Oh this is fantastic news. What about the gate though?" asked Travell.

"The Nox are bringing one." replied Narim.

Nodding Travell said "I need help co-ordinating the relief efforts will you assist me?"

"Of course." replied Narim as he moved to another terminal and got to work.

On board the Poseidon...

"Sir the fleet is dropping from hyper-space." said Commander Ochiba.

"Perfect open a channel to the Aesculapius." replied Moody.

"Channel open." said Cmdr Ochiba.

The image changed from the approching fleet to High Chancellor Potter.

"Admiral what's the situation?" said Harry.

"They have been hit hard High Chancellor I won't deny it. We had a representative come onboard to contact the Nox. They responded and are dispatching ships and collecting a gate on the way. Narim asked to contact Earth but as per the prime directive we could not allow that." said Moody.

"Excellent. I know from the SGC mission reports the Nox and the Tollan are allies of a sort. I have supplies and healers ready to go. I just need to know where to send them." said Harry.

"I have ordered Cmdr Ochiba to co-ordinate relief efforts have the ship captain's work with him." replied Moody.

"Excellent. Also I would like to meet High Chancellor Travell if possible." said Harry.

"That should be a problem. Transport over and I will contact the Curia to arrange a meeting." replied Moody.

"See you soon Potter out." said Harry.

"Get me Travell please." said Moody.

"Aye sir, channel open." said Lt Ivonava.

As Travell appeared on screen she said "What can i do for you Admiral?"

"Our hospital and supply ships have arrived and the Nox vessels are due soon. I have the High Chancellor of our people on board the Aesculapius he would like to meet you." said Moody.

"That is not a problem. When you are ready you can transport down." replied Travell.

"See you soon. Moody out." said Moody as he closed the channel.

Harry who had transported aboard entered the bridge just as Cmdr Ivonava called out "Sir we have three Nox vessel entering the system."

"That's fantastic." replied Moody.

"We are being hailed." said Cmdr Ochiba.

"On screen." replied Moody.

The image changed to the interior of the Nox bridge. "Hello. It is good to see you again my friends." said Lya with a small smile.

"I wish it was under better circumstances Lya." replied Harry as he moved up to the left of Alastor.

"Indeed. I have obtained a gate from an uninhabited system close to Gaia. Narim told us of the destruction of their gate." she replied solemnly.

"Yes this is true. I was just about to transport down to speak to High Chancellor Travell. Would you care to join me?" inquired Harry.

"Yes that would be good." replied Lya.

Nodding Harry said to Alastor "Please transport me to the surface."

"Ayr sir. Lt Monroe you are the High Chancellor's security escort is that clear?" said Moody.

"Aye sir." replied Lt Monroe.

In a flash of the transporter beam they where gone.

Reappearing on the surface Harry and Lt Monroe appeared. Just as they did so Lya appeared.

"Lya." said Harry with a grin.

"Harry, it is good to see you." replied Lya.

Just as Harry was about to reply Narim came up and said "Lya" with a smile.

"Narim may I introduce High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran peoples." replied Lya.

"It is nice to meet you High Chancellor." said Narim.

"It is nice to meet you Narim. May I introduce Lt Monroe my security escort." replied Harry.

"A pleasure." said Narim.

Just as Lt Monroe was about to answer shouting could be heard from across the court yard.

"Move the building is coming down." screamed a man.

"Oh my god they will be killed." replied a fearful woman.

Harry was already moving towards the building and shouting "Monroe"

Rushing after Harry the trio of Narim, Lya and Monroe stopped beside Harry who was about 15feet away from the falling builing.

Whipping out his wand Harry said "Monroe, Arresto Momentum."

"Arresto Momentum." they shouted in unison.

The Tollan including Narim where amazed when the falling building stopped and paused in its descent.

"Reparo." again said unison.

Everyone was gaping as the building seemed to go in reverse and put itself back together.

"OK" said Harry "The building is safe. You can continue the rescue."

"How how did you do that?" stuttered Narim.

"Maybe one day we shall tell you." smiled Harry.

Nodding Narim said "Come we should go and see the High Chancellor."

As they entered the control room of the Tollan Curia they could see Travell working away amongst the hive of activity.

"Eminence, may I present High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran's and of course you know Lya." said Narim.

Smiling Travell said "Lya, High Chancellor we cannot thank you enough for your aid in not only dealing with the Goa'uld but for the supplies and help with this disaster."

"What happened? I know from hearing about the Tollan that your ion cannons should have dealt with the Goa'uld ships with no problem." inquired Harry.

Sighing Travell said "It is my fault and that of most of the Curia. We grew overconfident in our technology. The Goa'uld have never been a threat to us until now. Tan'ith was here representing another who's name he did not reveal they came and when our weapons where ineffective he hailed us. He ordered us to initate a trade with the Tau'ri on Earth of ion cannons. You should know that this is against our highest law to trade technology with a less advanced society. We invited them here but Narim was supicious and they discovered that we have built face shifting bombs that could get through the iris covering the Earth gate. Tan'ith was revealed and well you say the result." she said sadly.

"While we are not happy with you for your actions we will not judge you." said Lya.

"It is not our place to judge. This is an internal matter for you and your people to resolve. All that we ask is that when you contact Earth you do not mention us. They are not ready to meet us or know about us." said Harry.

"We shall keep your secret." said Travell.

"While I wish I could stay I have matters to attend to back on Altera. I just wanted to meet you. I will be leaving the ships in orbit to assist in anyway they can for the foreseeable." replied Harry.

"Thank you for your assistance." said Travell.

Nodding Harry turned to Lya and said "Lya as always a pleasure. Please you must come and see us soon."

"Of course my old friend." said Lya with a mona-lisa smile.

Nodding Harry tapped his comm badge. "Potter to Poseidon, one to transport." and in a flash of the transporter beam he was gone.

Narim asked his curiosity getting the better of him "Lya who was that?"

Smiling Lya replied "They are old friends of ours. We have known them for a long time. We lost contact for a while but they have re-established contact with us again. All I can say is that they where old when we where young."


	16. High council meetings

*****As always I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I will say if you don't like the story don't read and if you decide to leave an anonymous negative review either man up and leave a registered review or don't bother as it will be ignored.*****

It had been 10 days since the attack on the Tollan homeworld and as yet there had been no Goa'uld reprisals. Admiral Moody and his fleet where still at Tollana helping with repairs. With the Nox and their own medical equipment the death toll was under 50. The people who could not be saved had their bodies too badly damaged to undergo the Nox Ritual of Life or Alteran medical intervention. Still all things considered it could have gone a lot worse. Harry had to smile to himself though his people had risen to the challenge and where making a difference in the universe.

Sifting through reports Harry was readying more about the SGC. He knew his ancestors where still around as apparently Daniel Jackson had ascended with the help of one called Oma Desala. As he continued reading he was interrupted by the beeping of his comm badge.

"Ops to Potter." said Percy over the comm line.

"Go ahead." said Harry.

"Sir we have Admiral Moody on sub-space for you." said Percy.

"I'll be right there." said Harry as he stood and went to ops.

Seeing Potter walk into ops Moody said "Sir the Tollan reconstruction is going well. They are looking at the sensor data we have on the new Goa'uld shields and they think they can ensure that their ion cannons will be made effective again."

"What is bothering you?" said Harry with a frown.

"It's not that I don't agree with the Tollans but I don't feel comfortable leaving orbit with them just having the ion cannons in place." replied Moody.

"What do you suggest?" said Harry.

"I would like to have our scientists create a plasma based satellite system and leave it in orbit when we depart." replied Moody.

"I don't like the idea of giving away our technology." said Harry with a frown.

"I am not suggesting that we do sir. I am suggesting that we create the satellite system and tie it in to Tollan control but we encrypt access to the designs and functionality so they can operate them but will not be able to reverse engineer them." said Moody.

"Alright do that and keep me appraised." replied Harry.

"Will do sir Moody out." said Moody as he closed the comm line.

"I am going to life sciences. If you need me I shall be on the comm." said Harry.

"Yes sir." replied Percy.

It was 5 minutes later when he entered the life sciences lab.

"How is everything going?" he asked.

"Really well High Chancellor. Aiyana has worked out a neural representation program that will allow us to communicate with Egeria without the need for a host. I have been working on the cellular degeneration. I have it under control at the moment and I know Luna will have the healing pool ready in about 12 hours." said Andromeda.

"Really what's the delay?" replied Harry.

"It was a lot harder to screen out the harmful effects of the healing device. We needed to make it so that the device would heal the symbiotes fully but the effects wouldn't be devastating to the hosts or attending humans." replied Andromeda.

"OK well I can see that." said Harry as he nodded in understanding.

"I have also looked through the genetic code of the symbiotes and you will be glad to know that we cannot be taken as hosts. If we where it would cause an immediate reaction from our energetic core and the symbiotes would die." said Andromeda.

"Excellent work." replied Harry.

"High Chancellor. I have the neural interlink ready. We can now talk to Egeria face to face so to speak." said Aiyana as she approached.

"OK go ahead." replied Harry.

"OK I am initiating link now." said Aiyana as she adjusted the controls at her station. A set of blue lights engulfed Egeria who was in her tank. A small raised dais rose from the floor and the holographic image of a blond woman appeared upon it.

Looking around and slightly startled she whispered "How is this possible?"

"Hello Egeria. I am High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran people. We have brought you from captivity on Pangar to heal you." said Harry.

Looking at Harry, Aiyana and Andromeda she said "Who are you. I know of no Alteran people, nor do I know of anyone who has the technology to do this?"

"As I said we are the Alteran's who we are will have to wait until trust has been built between us. We should have your healing pool ready in a few hours. We will transfer you too it and you will be healed and young again." replied Harry.

"Why would you do this? If you know of my people the Goa'uld the atrocities we have committed are unspeakable." she said defiantly.

"I know of the Goa'uld and I know of the atrocities they have committed however I also know that you are not Goa'uld you are Tok'ra." said Harry with a smile.

"You know of us?" replied a bewildered Egeria.

"I do. I know that the Tok'ra still exist and they they continue to fight the Goa'uld in your name and live in true symbiosis with their hosts." said Harry.

"My children live?" inquired Egeria.

"They do Egeria." replied Harry.

"My children live." whispered Egeria with tears in her eyes.

"Indeed." said Harry.

"It will take time to heal you up. Your cellular degeneration is quite advanced." said Andromeda.

Here Egeria looked startled and said "We don't use the sarcophagus technology due to the negative side effects."

"Don't worry we are not using that technology to heal you. We are going to use our healing technology adapted for your aquatic physiology. So we can heal you. However it will take a few months until you are completely healed from the trauma of forced breeding and degeneration." replied Andromeda.

Nodding Egeria said "Thank you."

"I have a question though. When we rescued you we also obtained a sample of tretonin the drug was being created from your larva. I noticed that there was an inherent flaw in the drug." inquired Andromeda.

"Yes that was my doing when I realised what the Pangarans where doing I added a genetic flaw to decrease the drugs efficiency in the hopes that it would eventually prove useless to them. I knew I was dying and I hoped to save the Pangarans by doing so. However they just increased production." replied Egeria.

"Ah I can see that. However what of your children?" said Andromeda.

"They are alive but they are essentially blank slates. It take a conscious effect on my part to imprint them with an identity. Can I ask what of the Pangarans. They will die without the drug." inquired Egeria.

"We have taken care of that. We have created a synthetic version that has all of the benefits and none of the drawbacks such as suppressing the human immune system. We left devices for the drugs creation, the formula and the instructions for creating the devices from their own technology." said Harry.

"I think we should finish there High Chancellor. Egeria needs to rest." said Aiyana.

"OK well I shall come and see you again soon." replied Harry as he turned and left the room.

….Earth SGC...

As they gathered around the table in the briefing room Major Carter was going over her report for SG1 and General Hammond.

General Hammond came into the briefing room. Sitting at the head of the table he said "What have you got for me Major."

"Sir I have been through most of the machine code. As you know the Stargate operates by sending a correlative update between active gates within the network." she said.

"Yes." replied Hammond.

"Well whatever this update was I can't determine what it does." she said and quickly continued saying "Yet."

"Really?" dead-panned Jack O Neill.

"This program update is enormous. And it is written in a machine code that I can't decipher. If not for us having to make our own dialling computer we never would have noticed this happened at all." replied Sam.

Turning to Tealc General Hammond said "Tealc have you ever heard of anything similar happening during your time with the Goa'uld."

Raising an eyebrow he said "I have not General Hammond. As you know the Goa'uld did not create the gate system they merely used it to their advantage to portray themselves as false gods."

"Don't look at me we had barely begun to understand the gate when you came through." replied Jonas Quinn.

"Well keep working on it Major any information you can get us would be beneficial. Now I understand we have made contact with a world called Pangar?" said Hammond.

"Yes sir. SG1 is scheduled to go their tomorrow sir." replied Colonel O'Neill.

"OK well get to it people." said Hammond as he stood and went to his office.

….Avalon 3 days later...

It was as busy as ever in Avalon. As was their weekly schedule the High Council was meeting to discuss the happenings in their domain.

"All right let's get started shall we?" said Harry as he called the meeting to order.

Present where Dan, Sirius and Alastor representing the Military.

Amelia, Ted and Kingsley who where representing the Auror force and the Department of Law.

Andromeda and Poppy Pomphrey where there representing Medical. Emma was still on maternity leave.

Hermione, Minerva and Filius where there representing Education.

Aiyana, Neville and Luna where representing the Life sciences.

Finally there was Remus and Arthur for the Diplomatic department.

"How is everyone this morning? Inquired Harry.

"Good High Chancellor." was the unanimous reply.

"OK well how is the Tollan relief efforts going?" said Harry.

"It going well. We have helped all that we can. I have created the weapons satellites and created them in such away that they can be used but cannot be reverse engineered." said Moody.

"Excellent." said Harry.

"I would like to take Tonks as the commander of my vessel the Hermes. She has the skills from her time as an Auror and I believe she could be a valued crew member." said Sirius.

"OK the Hermes is your ship. I can see no problem with that." replied Harry.

"As you know we have now put Egeria in the healing pool. She has begun to respond well to the treatment. However we have an issue. A host. I would like your permission to create a body for her that will be human in appearance but won't have any consciousness apart from Egeria." said Luna.

"OK I can see where you are coming from. We cannot be hosts to the Goa'uld as our magical cores would react to kill the symbiote immediately and since we do not want to reveal ourselves to the galaxy at large yet we cannot obtain a willing host. You have permission to go ahead. Andromeda will you and Poppy assist." said Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor." they replied.

"How are things in Hogwarts?" said Harry.

"They are going really well High Chancellor. Also Beaxbaton's, Castlebruxo, Durmstrang, Koldovstoretz schools are up and running. All of the schools are at maximum capacity. I would suggest building at least 5 new schools possibly 10 to handle all the students. I know in the past it was customary to start the student intake at the age of 11 but with our biological change due to the serum we are now much more powerful and our cores more stable. I would suggest starting students at 9 until they are 17. That way they gain knowledge and experience with their powers." said Minerva.

"I have to agree with Minerva on this. We have had a lot of cases of powerful accidental magic recently by starting younger the children can get wands and the accidental magic instances will die down." said Hermione.

"I shall ensure it's done." said Harry with a nod.

"I think we should use the download process when the children hit 17 that was they gain the knowledge of our people. Then another 5/6 years in university and they would be ready for what ever roles they wish to pursue." said Filius.

"Can I add my two cents in here. I feel that everyone should do at least two years within the fleet before they graduate. That way they have real world experience and know how to properly follow the chain of command." said Dan.

"I think that's a great idea." said Alastor.

"Your talking about National Service yes?" said Harry with a frown.

"Yes but not just military service think of it more like internships within the military, engineering, life sciences etc. We won't assign people to areas but they must complete two years internship in a department of their choice." said Dan.

"I like the idea. I would want to see a proposal first." said Harry.

"Actually I have something prepared. I wanted to bring this up at the meeting so I have outlined everything required." replied Dan.

"OK please transfer the data to the holo-terminal and we shall review it now." said Harry

After 20 minutes of reading Amelia said "This is excellent, Dan well done."

"Aiyana what do you think?" said Harry as he looked at her.

"I think it is a great idea High Chancellor. We did not have anything like this back with our ancestors. Of course back the there was no Goa'uld or anything like that. The first war we had fought in thousands of years was with the Wraith and you know how that turned out." replied Aiyana.

"Speaking of the Wraith what are we going to do about them?" inquired Moody.

"At the moment nothing. Nearly all of them are in hibernation with a hive and it's escorts remaining awake to oversee everything. I want to have things settled here in this galaxy before we return to Pegasus. I don't not want us to be drawn into a war on two fronts." said Harry.

Nodding Moody said "That's good thinking."

"Speaking of things here in the Milky-way I have received information that the council of the System Lords is meeting again. They met recently and appear to be doing so again. Apparently there is a new Goa'uld is making waves and they are meeting to discuss the situation." said Sirius.

"I have an idea on that and I think now is the best time to enact it. I am suggesting that we use the nano-duplicates to impersonate a System Lord and once done we can get more duplicates into the Hasara station and take out all of them. All going according to plan we should have the entire leadership under our control. It would merely be a matter of doing the same with their underlings within each territory." said Dan.

Nodding Harry said "I like this idea I really do. What about the Goa'uld though."

"The hosts are hundreds perhaps thousands of years old and they have been through the sarcophagus countless times. To be honest removing the symbiotes and allowing the hosts to pass on would be the most humane thing to do." said Dan.

"OK I want you, Sirius and Moody to get together on this. Target a Goa'uld underling and make the switch. Once done he can see his master and we can go from there." said Harry.

"I would like to report that we have placed the potentia in a valley under a set of waterfalls. Kreacher has volunteered to try the first bonding. We don't foresee any problems but without a live test we cannot progress any further." said Aiyana.

"And Kreacher has volunteered for this?" inquired Harry.

"Yes originally Dobby wanted to but Kreacher reasoned that Dobby was too important to not only the High Chancellor but to the elves as a whole. With Kreacher being older he felt his loss would not be as bad." said Aiyana.

Letting out a breath Harry glanced at Hermione and said "What do you think Hermione. You where the one who wanted this along with me and the rest of the council."

"As much as I wish to ensure Kreacher's safety Aiyana is right until we do a live test we won't know. Unfortunately we can go no further without this test." said Hermione.

"OK you may proceed but do whatever you can to ensure Kreacher's safety." said Harry to Aiyana.

"I have something. I have spoken to Magorian. He wasn't happy about not having a world of their own but once I explained how things in the galaxy where he was more open to a suggestion I had. I would like permission to negotiate a binding treaty with the Centaurs. At the core of it would be the basic fact that we shall stay out of there affairs and vice versa. They would not be subject to our laws expect for criminal activity and so on but given their reclusive nature that shouldn't be a problem. To be honest I think they are enjoying making a new home for the Centaur Nation in the forests of this world" said Remus.

"Excellent work Remus. Please work with your department to ensure a fair and equitable treaty with the Centaur Nation." said Harry with a smile.

"High Chancellor. We have been contacted by the Nox. Lya and a delegation will be arriving in two days. They are finishing up with the Tollans before the come here." said Arthur.

"Great work Arthur please make the arrangements for a full diplomatic envoy." replied Harry.

"Now I have something that I would like you to think about especially you Amelia." said Harry.

Looking surprised Amelia said "Me?"

"Yes I would like to form a civic council that will take care of the day to day minutia of running our society. Law, Education, Economics and so on. They will report to us the High Council." said Harry

Thinking about it she cast a quick glance to Ted and Kingsley. "That's and excellent idea Harry I will get on it right away. I won't have anything ready for next week. Give us about a month and I should have an outline by then." she said.

"OK, well if there is nothing else then that I declare this meeting closed." said Harry as he stood. As everyone started to leave Harry snagged Hermione with a smile. "Care to join me for lunch." he said.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." she replied as she kissed him on the lips.

….Earth Stargate Command...

"Unscheduled off-world activation" said Walter over the P.A.

Rushing to the control room General Hammond said "What have you got Walter?"

As they gate activated it was a moment later when Walter announced with some confusion "Receiving Tollan IDC sir."

"The Tollan, I thought they where wiped out." said Jack O'Neill.

"Evidentially not." said Carter from her position beside Walter she she looked at the signal coming through the gate.

Thinking furiously Hammond called out over the P.A. "Defence teams to the gate room."

As the soldiers rushed into the room weapons pointed at the gate Hammond said to Walter "Open the iris."

"Opening the iris." replied Walter and as he said this he put his hand on the iris palm scanner and the iris opened away from the event horizon of the wormhole.

Two minutes later two people that the SGC never thought they would see again stepped through.

Going from the control room into the gate room General Hammond and SG1 arrived not a minute later.

"Narim, High Chancellor Travell? We never through we would see you again. After the last transmission just before your stargate was destroyed we thought that was the end of your people." said General Hammond.

Smiling yet looking contrite High Chancellor Travell said "We have much to explain and apologize for. Can we sit and talk."

"Briefing room." said Hammond as he turned and led the party to the briefing room.

"Narim it is so good to see you." said Sam as she gave him a hug.

"It is most gratifying to see you again as well Samantha." said Narim as he returned the embrace.

As they enter the briefing room Hammond took his customary place at the head of the table with Narim and Travell on one side and SG1 one the other.

"So what happened to you guys the last we heard you where under massive bombardment from Tanith and his ships." said O'Neill.

Taking a deep breath Travell started "After the destruction of the stargate I sent a sub-space message out requesting help from anyone who could hear me. Our sub-space communications was taken out and I ordered as many as possible to ships to try and escape. Then the bombardment stopped. We picked up three more ships entering orbit. In my horror I thought it was more Goa'uld vessels but my horror was unfounded. These ships which did not match any design from any race we have ever encountered destroyed the Goa'uld ships as if they where nothing. They hailed us soon after."

"Sounds like my kind of people. Wouldn't mind meeting them." said O'Neill.

"I am sorry Colonel but they requested that we do not tell you anything about them. Narim here was transported up to their vessel he can explain more." said Travell.

Nodding Narim said "When I was transported on board for the purposes of contact our allies, the Nox and yourselves. I was informed that I could not contact you while they where present."

"That doesn't make sense. We would have gladly helped you." said Sam with a frown.

"I know you would have but they have a law which prevents them interacting with any race that has not achieved independent space travel. I inquired more and I was told by the Captain of the ship I was on that by independent space travel they mean without the use of the stargate network or any captured vessels. They only way they would interact with you would be if you developed hyperdrive technology and ships yourselves." said Narim.

"Now see I have a problem with that. We have risked our asses to help people in this galaxy and what the advanced races won't talk to us because we haven't got our own ships." said O'Neill with a scowl.

"I know where you are coming from but that is their law and we respect that. We have recently finished rebuilding our world with the help of our benefactors and the Nox. The death toll was no where near as bad as it could have been. We lost 50 people and the only reason we did so was that their bodies ha suffered to much damage for our medical technologies or the Nox Ritual of Life to heal. Our benefactors departed yesterday. We have rebuilt our ion cannon defence grid and we have modulated the weapons fire to penetrate the new shields the Goa'uld are using. Also our benefactors have left a cloaked satellite system in orbit that doubles as a shield/weapons platform and weather control grid." said Travell.

"I wouldn't mind taking a look at the specs on those satellites?" inquired Sam.

"I am sorry that would not be possible Major Carter. We had no part of their construction. We cannot access the specs on them. They are tied into the Tollan defence grid but it was done using Tollan computer programming to prevent any information about this race being released." said Narim.

"That's a shame." said O'Neill.

"We have come today. First and foremost to left you know we are alive and to extend our deepest apologies for the actions that where taken in the days leading up to the attacked on Tollana." replied Travell.

"Thank you High Chancellor." said Hammond.

"Also in light of what has happened we have a proposal for you." continued Travell.

"Really?" dead-panned O'Neill.

"Yes, it has been decided that due to the actions of the Curia and the situation we unwittingly found ourselves in it has been decided to trade some technology with the SGC and Earth." said Travell.

You could have heard a pin drop around the table. Tealc as stoic as ever raised an eyebrow. O'Neill, Carter and General Hammond where speechless. It was Jonas who broke the silence "Really?"

"Yes..." here Narim frowned a little and said "I'm sorry I do not know your name?"

"Apologies this is Jonas Quinn. We recently sent SG1 to his homeworld of Langara. There was an accident and we lost Dr. Jackson when he was exposed to 9 grays of neutron radiation. Jonas risked everything to bring us a sample of the mineral that caused Dr. Jackson's passing." said General Hammond.

Shocked Narim replied "I am disheartened to hear of Dr. Jackson's passing. He was a very insightful and intelligent person."

"We don't think he died. He was muttering something about Oma when he was dying and he transformed into a being of light. But either way if this is the case the he has ascended he won't be able to interact with us on the lower plane." said General Hammond.

"We are very sorry to hear of his passing and we hope that he has found piece on the higher planes." said Travell.

"Now I would like to get back to the technology transfer." said General Hammond.

"Yeh we wouldn't mind getting our hands on the Tollan ion cannons." said a sarcastic Jack.

"I am sorry Colonel but we still will not trade our weapons technology with you." said Travell

Before O'Neill could replay Carter cut across him. "So what is it that you are willing to trade?"

"We are willing to trade our medical technology, weather control technology and our planetary clean-up technology. In time we may branch out into energy production but for the moment this is our offer." said Narim

Thinking furiously Sam looked to General Hammond and said "Sir this would be of great benefit to our people here on Earth."

"I agree Major. What do we have to do?" said General Hammond as he addressed Travell.

"Well first of all I would like to introduce our Ambassador between our peoples. With a smile she said "Narim has agreed to be that Ambassador."

"It would be an honour. As we have learned our isolationist policies almost led to our destruction. We are currently working on changing that. It will take time but we believe that by having more formal allies and close friendships it would be better for us all." said Narim.

SG1 gazed at each other in amazement.

"Not to sound ungrateful I really am but I thought we would be getting big honkin space guns." said a somewhat despondent Jack.

"Actually if we are going to have more formal interaction perhaps Narim could help us?" said Sam.

With a slightly confused look General Hammond said "How so?"

"The naquadria sir?" replied Sam.

Here Narim replied "Naquadria?"

"It's the mineral from Jonas's homeworld of Langara. He brought a quantity with him. We have found that it has a great potential for energy production. However it is highly unstable and we have yet to find a way to regulate the power flow. We where hoping to use it to power the hyper-drives on our new fighter interceptor the X-302 and our new battlecruiser." replied Sam.

Looking to Travell and Narim General Hammond said "The x-302 will be ready for trial runs in about 2 months time. Whereas the X-303 won't be ready for trial runs for at least 11 months. That is our estimate at the moment."

Looking at Travell Narim replied "That should not be a problem."

"If you don't mind me asking why the change in stance on sharing technology. I mean you where so adamant before." said O'Neill.

Here it was Narim who replied " It was a close thing in the Curia Colonel. There are many who are pushing for further isolationist policies. It was a close thing but without the intervention of those who saved us and the Nox we would not be sitting here today. They could have left us to our fate they are so far beyond us in technology that we must seem as I believe the term is ants. After much debate it was decided that we would share the technology we have specified in part to build better relations between us and in part to apologize for our part in the deceit that almost lead to not only Earth's destruction but ourselves as well."

"OK well let adjourn for now I need to contact my superiors before we begin negotiations." said General Hammond as he stood.

"That is fine with us General Hammond. SG1 it is a pleasure to see you again." said Travell as she and Narim stood.

"Colonel please see that our guests are returned home. I have some calls to make. Narim, High Chancellor." said General Hammond with a nod and he went to his office and picked up the red phone to begin making his calls. "This is General Hammond get me the President." he said.

….Avalon...

Things had returned to a more sedate pace in Avalon. Although it was busy with preparations for the Nox arrival in 2 days everything was coming together nicely.

Harry was in ops talking to Percy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir according to the sensor logs which where limited at the time three Goa'uld vessels appeared just outside the Earth solar system, They where towing something through hyper-space. What we could not determine whatever is was it was set on course and then the ships returned to their homeworld or base of operations." replied Percy.

"How come we didn't know about this sooner." inquired Harry.

"As I said High Chancellor this happened before we had the sensor sub-space relays deployed. We where still operating on Avalon's sensors. Despite their range we could only just detect the ships." replied Percy.

"OK have Moody check it out in the Poseidon. Now you had something else?" said Harry.

"Yes sir we have located an Alteran stargate demolition device." said Percy.

"What, where?" asked Harry.

"It is in the Kellmat system. It appears to be intact. The worst part is the Goa'uld have occupied the planet and are studying the device trying to ascertain how to get it working." replied Percy.

"Have the Zeus and the Hera along with their escorts travel to the system under cloak. Tell them they have permission to destroy any Goa'uld ships they encounter. I want that device either brought back under our control or destroyed." said Harry very seriously.

"Right away sir." replied Percy as he moved to carry out his orders.

….Pangar 3 days later...

"They are sending their most respected team of representatives. Their leader will no doubt be a brilliant and savvy negotiator." said Dollen as he smoothed down the imaginary wrinkles in his suit.

"We must be at our best to ensure everything goes smoothly. Especially after recent events." replied Tegar with some asperity.

"Oh I totally agree with..." said Dollen when the stargate started to come to life. As they watched the stargate locked and the unstable vortex flushed out from the device in is customary kawoosh. "Remarkable." whispered Dollen.

As he spoke SG1 arrived through the gate. With his usual cocky grin O'Neill said "Howdy folks."

It was sometime later when SG1 was in a meeting room on Pangar talking with the locals.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" said O'Neill

Picking up the vial of purple liquid from the table in front of them Major Carter looked at it curiously.

"It is our greatest creation. We call it tretonin." replied Dollen.

"OK and what does it do?" inquired O'Neill.

Here there where some glances between Dollen and Tegar who nodded subtly "It is a drug that was developed to increase our health and vitality. It was developed almost 30 years ago. After massive testing it was made available to our people."

"Really?" replied Carter.

"Yes Major Carter." replied Dollen.

….With Jonas and Tealc in the ruins of a Goa'uld temple...

"These ruins are amazing." said Jonas.

"For what reason are we here Jonas Quinn." replied Tealc.

"Well I figured the best way get to know these people would be to start at the beginning." replied Jonas.

"Earthans." said a blonde woman as she walked up to them.

"It's Earthlings. Hi I'm Jonas Quinn and this is Tealc." replied

Nodding she replied "I am Zenna Valk."

….With Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter...

"OK well we would need a quantity of it for testing back on Earth." said O'Neill.

"That is understandable." said Dollen as he nodded.

"So how does this work?" inquired Carter.

"You have mentioned that on Earth there are many people suffering from a myriad of different diseases, yes?" replied Dollen.

"Yes." said Carter.

"Well tretonin cures every disease a human can get. We live in perfect health." replied Dollen.

"Really." said O'Neill as he cast a sideways glance at Carter.

"Aside from a few difficulties with the drug." said Tegar.

"What kind of difficulties?" inquired Sam.

"We have had a few people who reacted somewhat negatively to the drug at first." said Tegar.

Frowning O'Neill replied "And how was this resolved?"

"After testing we increased the dose and the frequency of the tretonin. They are now living in perfect health like the rest of those on the tretonin." said Dollen

Just as Carter was about to ask a question a technician came rushing in and whispered something to Tegar and Dollen.

"If you will excuse us for a moment." said Tegar as he and Dollen left the room.

Looking at Carter O'Neill said "That was odd."

With Jonas, Tealc and Zenna.

As they entered the underground chamber of the temple Zenna said "We have been translating what we can but so far with very limited success."

As they looked around it was Tealc who responded saying "This is written in an obscure dialect of ancient Goa'uld."

"You can read this?" inquired Zenna.

"Indeed it speaks of Sha'kran. He ruled this planet in the distant past. He was slain in battle some 300 years ago by Apophis." said Tealc.

"And what of this Apophis?" inquired Zenna.

"He was recently killed in battle by SG1." replied Tealc with a smile.

"There is much wisdom you can teach us." said Zenna.

Reading further it was Jonas who noticed the mural on the wall "This depicts Ra."

"It is not uncommon for one Goa'uld to replace another when they are defeated in battle." replied Tealc.

"Well let's get to work then." said Jonas.

It was about an hour later when Jonas frowned as he read through the mural on the wall. "Hey Tealc can you come here for a moment please."

Zenna and Tealc went to join Jonas. "What can I assist you with?" rumbled Tealc in his deep baritone voice.

"Tell me I am wrong but this section of the wall talks about a Goa'uld prisoner it seems to say Here lies Egeria shol'va to the Goa'uld may she suffer for all eternity." replied Jonas.

As he read the wall his eyebrows climbed his forehead. "That is what is says Jonas."

"Who is Egeria?" inquired Zenna.

Looking at Tealc it was Jonas who said "Egeria is the mother of the Tok'ra. They oppose the Goa'uld and live in true symbiosis with their hosts."

In dawning horror Zenna said "Excuse me." and rush off.

"Think we should follow." inquired Jonas.

"Indeed." replied Tealc as the hurried after Zenna.

It was a few minutes later that Tegar and Dollen came back into the room. They both looked a little flustered.

"Everything OK?" inquired Jack.

"Not really." said Dollen.

"Dollen." replied Tegar with some heat in his voice.

"What would you have me do Tegar. We where going to tell them anyway. Maybe they can help us now." said Dollen.

With a shared looked between Carter and O'Neill "What's wrong?" said O'Neill.

"We have had an accident at our tretonin production plant." replied Dollen.

"What kind of accident?" said Carter.

"As you know with the development of tretonin our people live in perfect health. What you are not aware of is how we have made this drug." said Dollen wearily.

"How is it made?" asked O'Neill with a frown.

"We discovered a Goa'uld in stasis on in the ruins nearby. We started medical testing immediately. A few years after we realised that the Goa'uld was impervious to any disease. We started developing tretonin from them." said Dollen.

"What! Them?" said O'Neill.

"Indeed we where breeding the symbiotes ourselves." replied Dollen.

"And what has happened that caused a problem?" said a slightly horrified Carter.

"One of the technicians who monitors the symbiote pools slipped and fell into the water. He has been taken as a host." said Tegar.

Standing both Carter and O'Neill said in unison "What does it want?"

"Want?" said Dollen.

Just then Zenna Valk, Jonas Quinn and Tealc rushed into the room.

"Yes what are it's demands?" replied O'Neill.

"We have heard nothing of demands or anything else of that sort. As far as we are aware when a Goa'uld enters a host nothing happens." said Dollen.

"That's odd normally when a Goa'uld enters a host it takes over immediately. You know glowing eyes, cliché behaviour and general evilness." replied O'Neill.

Looking puzzled at this Dollen could only say that "In the past we have had 2 or 3 accidents where people have been taken as hosts. The result has always been the same. They are catatonic."

"What is the condition of the patient?" said Carter.

"His heart rate and breathing are normal. His brain function is intact but he is completely unresponsive to stimulus."

Frowning O'Neill looked at Tealc who responded "Prior to the creation of the Jaffa as incubators of for larval Goa'uld the implantation process only had a 1 in 2 chance of success. It is for this reason that the Jaffa where created."

"Could this be the reason for the catatonic state?" inquired Carter.

"To the best of my knowledge a failed blending results in death of the Goa'uld and host." replied Tealc.

"Sir we should contact the Tok'ra they may be able to tell us more or to help in some way." said Carter.

O'Neill frowned here and was about to reply when Dollen inquired "Who are these Tok'ra?"

"The are an offshoot of the Goa'uld who oppose them philosophically and live in true symbiosis with their hosts." replied Carter.

"And you want to invite these Tok'ra here?" said Tegar.

Jonas jumped into the conversation "There may be another reason to invite the Tok'ra sir."

"Oh and why is that?" asked a sarcastic O'Neill.

"If what I heard when I arrived is true then the Goa'uld queen is not a Goa'uld all. She is the Tok'ra queen Egeria." replied Jonas.

"That could be a problem." said Carter.

"Well then we may have a bigger problem then." replied Dollen.

Snidely O'Neill said "And what would that be?"

"A month ago Egeria vanished. We have no idea as to where or how. In her place where 12 devices and a revised formula for tretonin." said Dollen.

"Huh?" asked O'Neill.

"It is true. We have yet to inform those who take the tretonin but it appears that whoever took her left the devices and the revised formula in her place was aware of the issues I told you about earlier. The devices replicate and refine the tretonin." said Dollen.

"OK and you have no idea who has done this?" asked Carter.

"No. We are testing the samples that have been created using the devices but it looks promising." said Tegar.

"Would it be possible to get a sample of both for testing on Earth." inquired Sam.

"Of course." replied Dollen.

"OK let's get too it folks." replied O'Neill.


	17. Kellmat, Anubis and the Trust

*****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. Again I still have no beta so if there are mistakes I apologize. Also I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Also I am playing with the timeline within my story*****

….Aboard the Alteran vessel the Zeus...

Admiral Granger was giving orders "When we reach the Kellmat system we are weapons and shields hot people."

"Aye sir." replied Commander Danning.

"Sir we are detecting three Goa'uld Hatak in orbit with numerous life-signs on the planet below." said Lt Byrne the conn officer.

"Can you determine if they are Jaffa or Goa'uld?" inquired Dan.

"No sir we are still too far out to differentiate life-signs." replied Lt Byrne.

"OK get me Captain Longbottom on the Hera." replied Dan.

"Aye sir, channel open." replied Commander Danning.

"Captain Longbottom we are approaching the Kellmat system. We have detected three Goa'uld ships in orbit. We are going with weapons hot. Please ensure you are prepared. Also please blanket the area with a jamming field we do not want any word of our return spreading." said Dan.

"Yes Admiral Granger." replied Frank Longbottom.

"Also contact the commanders of the Hypnos, the Vulcan, the Nike and the Tyche inform them of the battle plan. Granger out." replied Dan.

"Yes sir." replied Frank and the viewscreen changed back to the hyper-space tunnel they where travelling through.

"Exciting hyper-space in 3...2...1" said Lt Byrne.

As the two Alteran cruisers and their four escorts tore from hyperspace shields and weapons at the ready the Goa'uld never knew what hit them.

The Hera and the Zeus took one Hatak each their four escort ships took the third ship. In a hailstorm of drones and plasma beam fire they made short work on the Goa'uld ships.

"Report." barked Admiral Granger.

"Sir the Goa'uld ships have been destroyed. There is a heavy contingent of Jaffa on the planet there is also a Goa'uld on the surface." replied Lt Byrne.

"Transport the Goa'uld aboard and into a stasis pod. As for the Jaffa. Let's leave the where they are for the moment. What about the stargate demolition device?" said Dan.

"It has received and acknowledged our commands sir. The device is shutting down." replied Cmdr Danning.

"Excellent have it transported to one of the cargo bays. Also have an engineering team look over the device. I want to know what the Goa'uld was doing to it or with it." replied Dan.

"Aye sir." said Cmdr Danning.

It was a few hours later when Dan received a call from Lt. Commander Hale. "Hale to Admiral Granger."

Tapping his comm badge Dan said "Go ahead."

"Sir can you come to medical." said Hale.

"On my way." replied Dan.

It was 5 minutes later that he walked into the sickbay he was greeted by the sight of a Goa'uld frozen in a stasis pod.

"You have something for me Lt. Commander." inquired Da.

"Yes sir." said Lt Commander Hale as she moved over to a medical viewscreen.

"As you are aware we have been looking through the Goa'uld's memories. His name is Thoth he is in service to a Goa'uld named Anubis. They managed to get the device powered up. They where planning to start with a live test in 3 months time when they had a better understanding of the device." continued Hale.

"Is there anything else?" inquired Dan.

"Yes sir it appears Thoth had some contact with Anubis. He appears to be hiding his appearance behind a shielded suit. Why I don't know but I just thought you should know." replied Hale.

"Excellent work. I'm headed back to the bridge." replied Dan.

As he moved through the ship his comm badge beep. "Admiral Granger here."

"It's Lt Alia sir can you come to cargo bay 2 please. We are working on the demolition device. There is something you should see." replied Lt Alia.

"On my way now. Granger out." replied Dan and he redirected his movements to cargo bay 2.

A few minutes later he walked into the cargo bay and he could see the hive of engineers working.

"What have you got for me?" said Dan as he walked up to Lt Alia.

"Sir we have deteremined that the device is largely untouched. The only thing that appears to have changed is that the interface that would allow only us to operate it has been disabled and a new one put in it's place." replied Lt Alia.

"Really." said Dan.

"Yes..." said Lt Alia as a technician walked up to her with a padd. Taking it and reading the information she continued on saying "The new interface only allows a Goa'uld to operate this device however it appears to be very touchy in layman's terms."

"Commander Danning to Admiral Granger." came Danning's voice over the comm system.

Tapping his comm badge Dan replied "Granger here."

"Sir we are detecting 4 Goa'uld vessels approaching. They appear to be 3 Hatack's and what looks like Shal'kra class vessel. They are forty light-years out." said Danning.

"I'm on my way signal the Hera and our escorts to cloak." replied Dan as he turned and rushed out of the cargo bay.

Three minutes later he rushed onto the bridge. "Sir we estimate their arrival in 15 minutes." said Danning as he stood from the Admiral's chair to allow Dan to sit down.

"OK send a message to the Hera and our escorts when the ships exit hyper-space I want communications jammed and the vessels destroyed." replied Dan.

"Aye sir, signalling now." said Danning.

A tense 15 minutes later the 4 Goa'uld vessels exited hyper-space. "Drop cloak, raise shields and weapons to bare." barked Dan.

"Aye sir." said Danning.

In space the fleet of 6 Alteran ships dropped their cloaks and went to town on the Goa'uld ships. As they did so space once again came to life with drones and plasma weapons. However the Shal'kra fired one shot before it's destruction. That shot clipped the Tyche as she finished her strafing run. There was a small flicker in the ships shields however the vessel looked fine.

"Open a channel to the Tyche." barked Dan.

"Channel open sir." replied Dan.

Commander O'Darr was on screen "How is everyone." Dan asked in concern.

"We are fine Admiral. We have some minor damage in some of the environmental systems. The power of the hit was increased by a factor of 300 with the destruction of the ship. We think it was due to power surges that where happening as the vessel was destroyed before overload." said Commander O'Darr.

"OK well let's get out of this system. I don't want to have anymore run ins with the Goa'uld." replied Dan.

"Aye sir. O'Darr out." said Cmdr O'Darr.

"Signal the rest of our fleet. Let's go home." said Dan as he sat back in his chair.

….On board the Poseidon at the outer edge of the Sol system...

As the mighty Poseidon swept out of hyper-space to normal space. A moment later her escorts the Ares and the Apollo joined her coming along side.

"Scan the area." said Moody.

"Aye sir scanning now." Lt. Ivonava.

As he awaited the results Moody was reading a report on the Goa'uld.

"Sir we have located the object. It is an asteroid." frowning for a moment before continuing "It appears that the asteroid is composed of nickel and iron with a core of 45% naquadah." said Lt Ivonava.

"There is no naquada in this system." said Moody.

"Yes sir. Also the asteroid is in a highly a-typical orbit. In 6 months it would impact the Earth vaporising the planet." replied Lt Ivonava.

"OK open a channel to Avalon." said Moody.

"Channel open sir." replied Cmdr. Ochiba.

After a moment the viewscreen displayed the control room in Avalon. "Percy please tell the High Chancellor that I would like to speak to him." said Moody.

"Right away sir. One moment." Percy called the High Chancellor to operations.

"Admiral." said Harry with a nod.

"Sir we have identified the object the Goa'uld towed to the solar system. It is an asteroid comprised of 45% naquadah. It has been set on a highly a-typical orbit and will impact Earth in 6 months vaporising the planet." replied Moody.

"That's a very underhanded way of dealing with Earth but after reading through the articles of the protected planets treaty that Earth is under between the Goa'uld and the Asgard. It is quite clearly spelled out that the Asgard cannot interfere to prevent a natural disaster," said Harry.

"We however are not bound by such." said Moody.

"What do you have in mind?" replied Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to tow the asteroid using a gravitational beam to the orbit of Mars and leave it there." said Moody.

"Why?" inquired Harry.

"Well sir when the SGC or whoever it is achieves space travel it would be a nice gift for them and as the Goa'uld brought the asteroid here I think it is only fitting that it be put to some use. Don't you think." replied Moody.

Chuckling Harry replied "Indeed you have a go ahead. Anyway I had better go. The Nox are due to arrive shortly. When you are finished there return to Altera. We want to refit your ship with the disruptors so we can take care of the replicators."

"Aye sir, Moody out." replied Moody

"OK you heard the man. Get the gravitational beams ready I want this asteroid moved as soon as possible." said Moody.

"Aye sir." replied Cmdr Ochiba.

….Avalon a few moments later...

"Off world activation." called out Alex.

Coming into Ops Harry said "What have you got?"

"Sir we have an incoming wormhole. Tracking sir it's originating on Gaia. It's the Nox." replied Alex.

"Lower the shield." said Harry as he went to join Neville, Luna, Aiyana, Remus and Arthur. who had arrived a few moments ago in front of the stargate.

As Harry approached Lya stepped through the gate with Anteaus and another Nox that he did not know.

Smiling he approached as the Nox delegation and the stargate shut down behind them. "Lya, Anteaus it is good to see you. I'm sorry but I do not know your name." he said to the delegation.

"This is Afrina she is a member of the junior council." replied Lya with a tilt of her head and a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Afrina. These are Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Aiyana Al." said Harry.

"A pleasure." replied the Alteran delegation.

"Hello." replied Afrina.

"Come we should sit and talk. I apologize that we do not have the full High Council here to greet you but the rest are attending to things at the moment." said Harry.

"It is no bother Harry. Just being here brings hope to the universe that our friends and teachers have returned." said Lya with a smile.

As they entered the council chambers and sat it was Anteaus who started by saying "We are most gratified that your intervention has saved the Tollans. They are a young race but they have promise."

"It was nothing." said Harry.

"Still it was a good thing you did." replied Lya.

Nodding Harry said "We are delighted to once again have contact with the Nox. The Furlings are settling in to their new home we have had contact with them of course but they are busy getting everything up and running on their homeworld. We have yet to hear from the Asgard. We tried dialling Hala their home but we could not connect to them. We assume they have moved elsewhere."

"It has been a long time since we have had any contact with the Asgard ourselves." replied Afrina.

"Well we know that they are currently at war with a race called the Replicators. They are Alteran construction drones that have been reprogrammed to replicate and defend themselves. They where losing the war but the humans of Earth have helped them a few times in destroying them with their primitive weapons and tactics." said Harry.

"That is most disquieting Harry. The Asgard are a proud and noble race. It would be a shame for their light to leave the universe." said Lya.

"We have discovered the android that created the replicators and altered there programming. Even through she has lost control of them when they reached a critical mass in number they still contain a core command to come forth when it is activated. We have this code and are searching for an uninhabited star system to which we shall lure them and using our disruptor technology we shall render them inert." said Harry.

"This is a good thing." said Anteaus as Lya and Afrina nodded in agreement.

Nodding Harry replied "Yes. I am still concerned that the Asgard have suffered some genetic issues due to their small stature and androgynous looks. We won't know until we have established contact with them."

Just as Lya was about to reply there where two balls of flame that appeared in the room above the table. When the flames vanished Hedwig and Fawkes remained.

Smiling Harry said "Hello you too."

" _Harry-chick it is good to see you again. I am sorry for being away for so long but I wanted to be with Fawkes to help him get over his ordeal."_ said Hedwig as she trilled.

"That is not a problem Hedwig I completely understand." replied Harry with a smile.

"What magnificent birds." said Lya.

"Indeed we have never seen their like." continued Anteaus.

"Apologies this is Hedwig my familiar and Fawkes who has recently been freed from decades of entrapment and enslavement." said Harry as Hedwig alighted on the back of Harry's chair.

Fawkes flew around the room and trilled before landing in front of Lya.

"Really?" said a surprised Harry as he looked to Hedwig.

"Lya, Fawkes would like to bond with you as your companion." said Harry.

Surprised Lya said "I would be honoured Fawkes."

Fawkes trilled and hopped over to Lya. He pecked at the back of her hand as drew a small amount of blood. Tilting his head so he could cry into the small would it healed immediately and Fawkes and Lya started to glow. A moment later the glow subsided and Lya smiled. "I would like that Fawkes."

" _OK we shall leave you too it the_ n." said Hedwig as she trilled and her and Fawkes rose into the air and disappeared in two balls of flame.

"What a truly remarkable experience." said Lya.

"Indeed. I am surprised that Fawkes choose to bond with you so soon after being freed from his enslavement. But there could be no one better than you to not only help him but to love him as well" said Harry.

From there the conversation descended into idle chatter about life, all things Nox and Alteran and just idle conversation.

….On board the Hermes...

"We are cloaked and in orbit of Ellorum sir." said newly minted Commander Tonks.

"Alright scan the planet and look for the signature of Mot." said Sirius.

"Scanning. We have him sir he is currently surrounded by Jaffa." replied Mr Olivetti.

"OK I want a transporter lock on him. When he is alone I wanted him beamed to a stasis pod." said Sirius.

"Black to sickbay" said Sirius as he tapped his comm badge.

"Sickbay here. This is Lt Commander Nerun." came the male voice over the conn.

"We have a lock on Mot. When he is beamed aboard I want them memory transfer done as soon as possible." said Sirius.

"Right away sir. Nerun out." replied Lt. Cmdr Nerun.

It was 30 minutes later when Mr Olivetti called out "Initiating transport. We have him sir."

Twenty minutes later Nerun contacted the bridge. "We are good to go sir."

"Excellent." replied Sirius.

"Also you should be aware that Mot is scheduled to meet with Ba'al and the rest of this underlings in 2 days." said Nerun.

"Excellent work. Mr Olivetti if you would?" replied Sirius.

"Initiating transport." said Mr Olivetti.

"Well that's that then. We shall have control of the Goa'uld leadership soon and then their underlings." said Sirius.

"It's certainly impressive sir. The duplicates can make more of themselves through the use of whatever materials are around." said Cmdr Tonks.

"Indeed when the Goa'uld gather at Hasara for their talks the duplicates will be present cloaked and out of phase to prevent detection until the last possible minute." said Sirius.

"And once we have them we shall put the Goa'uld into stasis until they can be dealt with by the Tok'ra." replied Tonks.

"True. I know there are some that feel we should deal with them but Harry feels having the Tok'ra doing it would be better as they are the same species and have been fighting them for millennia." finished Sirius.

"Helm set a course for Earth I want to do a flyby to ensure everything that belonged to our people has been collected." said Sirius.

"Aye sir." said Mr Olivetti.

"What about the outpost in Antarctica?" inquired Tonks.

"Harry is content to leave it buried for the time being. It cannot be found by the humans as it is out of power and buried under 1.5km of ice." said Sirius.

"Understood sir." replied Cmdr Tonks as she resumed her duties.

"Sir I getting some strange life-signs readings coming from Earth." said Mr Olivetti.

"What kind of readings?" said Sirius with a frown.

"It appears to be Goa'uld life-signs however they are intermittent." replied Mr Olivetti.

"Intermittent?" inquired Cmdr Tonks.

"Yes ma'am, they are appearing and disappearing it's very strange." replied Mr Olivetti.

"That's strange. Can you do a scan for naquadah?" said Sirius.

"Aye sir..."inputting some commands on the console in front of him Mr Olivetti said with a frown "I'm not detecting any that would correspond with the life-signs."

Frowning in thought Sirius said "OK well there is nothing we can do about it right now. We can't just snatch people up from Earth. Mr Olivetti go to life sciences department and see if you can get a clearer idea of what is going on."

"Aye sir." replied Mr Olivetti as he stood and left the bridge. His replacement one Lt Ashtor took his place.

"Lt Ashtor set a course for Altera. Engage." replied Sirius.

"Aye sir." said Lt Ashtor inputting the required commands and the Hermes swept away from Earth and into hyper-space.

….With SG1 on Pangar...

"And you have no idea who could have done this?" said Carter as she looked over the specs for the devices that had been left behind in Egeria's wake.

"No as I explained the devices have been created using our technology we have no idea of who could have done this." replied Dollen.

"Carter, come in." said Colonel O'Neill over the radio.

"Here sir." replied Carter as she pressed and held the button on her radio.

"The Tok'ra Kelmaa and Malek have arrived." said O'Neill.

"Understood sir." replied Carter as she resumed her reading of the specs.

It wasn't long after that O'Neill walked into the room leading Kelmaa and Malek.

"Major Carter, it is good to see you again. Jacob and Selmac send greetings." said Kelmaa.

"Thank you. How is my father?" inquired Carter.

"He is good, he is currently on a mission within Yu's territory." replied Malek.

"OK well Carter what have you got for me?" inquired O'Neill.

"These devices are incredible. It appears that they synthesise the tretonin without the need for the other ingredients." replied Carter as she cast a side long glance at the Tok'ra. She wasn't sure if they had been informed that it was Egeria who was the original source of the symbiotes for the drug.

"And what does this drug do?" inquired Malek.

"It's an immune boosting drug. The Pangarans developed it about 25 years ago. Through it's use they live in perfect health." replied Carter.

"Really?" said Kelmaa.

"Yes however that is not why you have been called here. There was an accident at the production plant and you are the only people we know that would be able to help." said O'Neill.

"Really and what accident would that be. Indeed what would be the problem that only the Tok'ra could help with?" inquired Malek.

"One of the technicians slipped into a pool of water at the plant and he was taken as a host." replied Carter.

"What?" said Kelmaa.

"It's true. Apparently the Pangarans discovered and Goa'uld queen in stasis about 50 years ago. They started testing her soon after and when they discovered her regenerative properties it led to the development of the drug." replied Carter.

"Really, that is interesting." said Malek.

"You know you don't seem outraged." inquired a snarky O'Neill.

"The Goa'uld have done no worse to the Jaffa and countless humans throughout the galaxy for millennia. That they could be turned into something useful for all humans is good news." replied Kelmaa.

"What is the status of the Goa'uld?" inquired Malek.

"Currently it is unresponsive to stimulus we don't know why." said Carter.

Looking to Kelmaa Malek responded "We would like to see him."

"That's not a problem. However there is another issue." said Jonas.

"Oh and what is that?" replied Kelmaa.

"We have been working in the ruins of the Goa'uld temple nearby and it appears that the queen is Egeria." said Jonas.

"What?" whispered Kelmaa.

"We have long thought that she was captured but not killed. You must take us to her now." said Malek as his eyes flashed silver with emotion.

"That's the problem. We don't know where she is gone. About a month ago Egeria was taken and in her place where these devices, a revised formula for tretonin and the instructions on how to create more of the devices." said Carter as she indicated the devices on the table in front of her.

"What?" said Malek.

"It is true. Before SG1 came to us Egeria was already gone and the devices in her place. How and why this was done we have not been able to determine." replied Dollen.

"Then our queen is once again lost to us." replied a despondent Kelmaa.

"If it was indeed Egeria we are deeply sorry for what we have done unknowingly." replied a solemn Dollen.

"There is nothing more we can do by going over this now. Please we would like to see the patient." said Malek.

"Of course, this way." replied Dollen as he stood and headed to a door opposite to the one they had entered in.

"This is General Hammond of the SGC, Colonel O'Neill come in." came Hammond's voice over the radio.

"This is O'Neill, go ahead." said O'Neill as he replied over the radio.

"I have Dr. Frasier with me Colonel." said Hammond.

"Hey Doc not looking to stick me with any needles are you?" replied a some what sarcastic O'Neill.

"No Colonel I am not. I want to talk to you about the tretonin." said Dr Frasier as she continued on knowing that O'Neill hated needles and physicals.

"OK what have you got?" said O'Neill.

"We sir the original sample of the tretonin was a very seriously flawed drug." replied Dr Frasier

"Well I know from Dollen that they had some issues with tretonin. But I was informed that they increased the dosage and regularity and the person was fine." frowned O'Neill.

"Well then they where sugar coating the side effects Colonel. The tretonin suppresses the human immune system entirely and when they stop taking it the person immune system doesn't reactivate to compensate." said Frasier.

"Really." said O'Neill.

"Yes, however the sample that was sent through that was synthetically created in the device is perfect. The side effects appear to have been eliminated." replied Frasier.

"Are you sure?" replied O'Neill.

"Yes sir preliminary testing shows this to be true. However without more of the sample drug and live testing we cannot be sure." replied Frasier.

"OK what do you want me to do Sir." inquired O'Neill to General Hammond.

"If possible I would like you to begin trade relations with the Pangarans. I would prefer if we could obtain a device and a copy of the plans so that we could create our own and not be beholden to the Pangarans for it." said General Hammond.

"OK sir leave it with me. O'Neill out." replied Colonel O'Neill.

….Avalon...

"Sir we have the Hermes returning." said Percy.

"Alright have the Hermes report to the Hephaestus station with the other ships for the disruptor refit." replied Harry.

"Will do also Captain Black would like to see you." said Percy.

"OK well have him transport down when he is ready." said Harry as he turned and headed into his office.

….Tartarus...

Standing overlooking his domain Anubis couldn't figure out what was happening. He was not happy with the loss of his Hatack's over the Tollan homeworld.

Now though he had lost 7 more ships and the device in the Kellmat system. He knew that the ascended where hiding something what he could not figure out. Anytime he visited the astral diner the Others would just ignore him and his usual route of goading Oma was not working.

"My Lord." said Her'uk as he kneeled behind Anubis.

" **Plans have to be made. There has been too many disruptions already. Come.** " said Anubis in is distorted voice.

…..Avalon at the same time...

As Harry sat reading through more of the SGC reports he was currently reading about naquadria. "Interesting I shall have to look into this further and see if we can come up with a way to regulate the power-flow." he muttered to himself.

He glanced up and seen Sirius walking into OPS. As he made his way to Harry's office Harry finished reading his report and waited for Sirius to come in.

"High Chancellor." said Sirius.

With an arched eyebrow Harry said "High Chancellor. I thought we agreed to not be formal when it was the two of us."

"I know but I want to see if I can make you twitch." dead-panned Sirius.

"Very funny. Now you have something for me?" replied Harry.

"Yes, we have replaced Mot. He is due to meet with Ba'al and his underlings in two days. We should have everything in place for when the system lords meet." said Sirius.

"OK that's brilliant." replied Harry.

"We have also completed a flyby of Earth. We have discovered something interesting. We where getting some intermittent Goa'uld life-signs. I asked Mr Olivetti to scan for naquadah that would associated with the symbiotes. He found none. He spent the return trip in life sciences trying to determine what they are or what was happing." said Sirius.

Harry looked pensive. "This sounds like the Goa'uld have infiltrated the Trust."

"The Trust?" inquired Sirius.

"Hmm yes the Trust is a cabal who found out about the stargate from the rogue NID agents. Apparently they want to use the stargate for monetary gain without worrying about any off world relations." replied Harry.

"That still doesn't indicate how the Goa'uld infiltrated the trust." replied Sirius.

"Apparently a few weeks ago SG1 discovered a whole town had been taken over by cloned symbiotes. They managed to contain the situation but it was discovered that the Goa'uld could not be sensed due to there being no naquadah in their systems. It may be a case that the Goa'uld managed to infest others and are having them do their bidding from behind the scenes so to speak." said Harry.

"OK well here is my report on the situation." said Sirius as he handed over the padd.

"OK well we shall monitor the situation and take action is necessary."

replied Harry.

"I have the Hermes currently being refitted with the disruptor technology. I don't understand why we are not using the ships subspace fields to generate the pulse?" inquired Sirius.

"That may have been the case but I would prefer all of our ships to be outfitted with this technology as standard. We will be returning to Pegasus soon and we shall need them then for dealing with the Asurans." replied Harry.

"Ahh I see." said Sirius.


	18. Dr Jackson, Replicators and the Asgard

****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. Again I have no beta reader so if there are mistakes I apologize. Also I would like to thank my reviewers.*****

….SGC Earth...

It had been a busy few days at the SGC with the deal with the Tollans and the possible deal for the tretonin or at the outside hope of a device or the plans for one.

As SG1 entered the room General Hammond and Dr Frasier came in from his office.

"Good morning SG1" said General Hammond.

"Morning sir." came the reply from SG1.

"How are things going with the Pangarans?" said Hammond.

Here Dr Frasier sat up. She was eager to see the results of the diplomatic talks almost as eager as she was to get her hands on more of the refined tretonin.

"Very well sir. As you know we have been working with Dollen and his government. They have agreed to give us a copy of the specs on the device as well as a large sample of the refined tretonin." said Carter.

"And what are they looking for in return?" inquired Hammond with a raised eyebrow.

"They have requested that we assist them with agricultural equipment, some cultural exchange and finally they want assistance in moving passed the industrial age to the information age." said Carter.

"All things considered that's not a lot." replied Hammond.

"I know sir but that is what they are asking for." said O'Neill.

"I will contact my superiors and inform them." replied Hammond with a nod.

"There is something I feel I should report." said O'Neill.

"Please, Colonel." said Hammond.

"I was paid a visit last night at home." replied O'Neill.

"And just who was this visitor?" inquired Hammond.

Taking a deep breath and preparing for the odd looks he was going to get he said "Daniel Jackson."

You could have heard a pin drop. It was Tealc who replied "I too have recently seen DanielJackson."

"Really?" asked Carter. She honestly was sure how to feel. On the one hand she was happy he seemed to be alright on the other hand she was a little miffed to put it politely that he did not come and see her.

"What did Dr Jackson say?" inquired Hammond.

"Apparently something has spooked Anubis he is searching for the Eyes of the Goa'uld. Apparently he has 5 of the 6. If he was to obtain the 6th his ship mounted weapons would be unstoppable." replied O'Neill.

"That's not good." said Jonas.

"No it isn't. Has Dr Jackson given any indication of where the 6th eye could be located." inquired General Hammond.

Strangely yes. He said it is on Abydos." said O'Neill.

"Sir we cannot allow it to fall into Anubis's hands." replied Carter.

"Indeed. This weapons must be destroyed." said Tealc.

"OK get your team ready and head out. I'll contact the President and inform him. Dismissed." said General Hammond as he stood and went to start making calls on his red phone.

….Avalon...

In orbit of Altera was a vast fleet of 30 ships and their escorts. They where awaiting the High Chancellor.

Transporting aboard the Hermes Harry made his way from the transporter room to the bridge. Not 5 minutes later he arrived.

"High Chancellor." said Tonks as she announced his presence.

"Commander Tonks." replied Harry.

"Are we ready?" inquired Sirius.

"Yes we are travelling to the Kollandra system on the outer edge of the galaxy. There are no inhabited worlds nearby so it will be safe for this operation." replied Harry.

"Helm set a course for the Kollandra system maximum speed. Signal the fleet to depart." said Sirius.

"Aye sir signalling the fleet." replied Mr Olivetti.

Almost as one the massive fleet and their escorts departed into hyperspace.

"Is everything ready for the operation?" inquired Harry.

"Yes when we arrive in the system the fleet will cloak and take us equidistant positions around the planet. We have the androids recall frequency we have managed to add to it slightly. When the replicators are called forth they will arrive on the planet and go to sleep so to speak. Once all the replicators are down on the surface our ships will decloak and fire the disruption wave encompassing the entire planet." replied Sirius.

"There is no chance of them realizing what we are doing. We won't be detected?" inquired Harry.

"Between Admiral's Granger and Moody do you really think there is anything they didn't account for!" replied Sirius.

"Point." said Harry.

"Sir our eta in the Kollandra system is in 20 minutes." said Mr Olivetti.

"Open a channel to the Zeus and the Poseidon." replied Sirius.

A moment later both Daniel Granger and Alastor Moody appeared in a split screen view.

"Admiral's our eta is in 19 minutes." said Sirius.

"Good work. I have Commander Ochiba co-ordinating the fleet deployments." said Moody.

"Aye I have the device with the recall frequencies ready to go sir." replied Dan.

"Excellent work. May the Gods and our Ancestors watch over us." said Harry.

As they channel closed the tension on the ship went up a notch. It was 10 minutes later when the fleet exited hyperspace.

"Transport the gate to cargo bay 1." said Sirius.

"Aye sir, initiating transport." replied Cmdr Tonks.

"Sir we have received a message from the Zeus. They have deployed the device and are awaiting our signal to activate it." said Mr Olivetti.

Nodding Harry said "Proceed."

….The Asgard world of Othala...

"Supreme Commander Thor the replicators have begun to encroach further into our territory. By my estimates they will over run the border colonies within 36 hours." said Kvasir.

"Do what you can. I am diverting our forces to join in the defence of the colonies." replied Thor as he signalled for ships to head to the colonies.

As he was worked at a frantic pace he almost missed the signal of an incoming transmission. "Penegal I have diverted ships to the border colonies to assist against the replicators." said Thor.

"Very good. However we have been tracking some replicator controlled ships and they are departing the galaxy." replied Penegal. As he did so a small dialogue box appeared on his side of the screen.

Eyes widening Penegal said to Thor "We have reports coming in that all replicators are disengaging from where ever they happen to be and are leaving."

"This is most unusual." said Thor. His eyes narrowed in thought. "Where they headed?" he asked.

"According to the information we are getting they are headed to the Milky way galaxy." replied Penegal.

"We must do something. We cannot allow them to infest another galaxy." replied Thor.

"I know but what are we to do. Our technology cannot work against such numbers." said Penegal.

"I shall take my ship the O'Neill to the Milky way and see what is happening. If needs be I shall impose on SG1 for assistance." replied Thor.

Nodding Penegal said "Keep us informed." and the viewscreen went blank.

Moving the stones across the control panel Thor input the commands. The O'Neill the latest and greatest creation of the Asgard swept into hyperspace.

"Sir we have incoming. They are 300 light-years out coming from the direction of the Ida galaxy. It's the replicators." said Commander Tonks.

"Eta?" inquired Sirius.

"At current speed they you been here in 25 minutes." replied Mr Olivetti.

"How many ships?" inquired Sirius.

"It appears to be 40 Asgard ships and there and another 60 that appear to be comprised entirely of replicator blocks." replied Cmdr Tonks.

"That's a lot of replicators." said Sirius.

"Hence the the massive fleet we have with us. Are the disrupters armed?" replied Harry.

"Yes sir armed and ready." replied Mr Olivetti.

"Excellent, please co-ordinate our efforts with Commander Ochiba onboard the Poseidon." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Mr Olivetti.

Under cloak the massive fleet waited as though they had drawn a massive deep breath.

It was 15 minutes later when Commander Tonks called out "Sir ships exciting hyperspace."

As they turned to viewscreens the could see the hyper-space windows opening up and the vessels pouring out. After 3 minutes all of the replicator controlled vessels had finished leaving hyper-space. Watching from their vantage points under cloak as the massive fleet headed towards the planet everyone was waiting for the signal to decloak and fire.

" Sir we are detecting multiple transport signals from the Asgard ships. The replicator ships are landing as we speak." said Commander Tonks.

"Once all off the replicators are within the target area decloak and fire." replied Sirius.

"Aye sir." replied Commander Tonks.

It was 5 minutes later when the signal came through "Decloak and fire." said Cmdr Tonks.

On the planet below that we teeming with replicators in vast number they had the barest amount of time to realize they where trapped when Alteran fleet decloaked and fired. As the disruption wave from each of the ship encompassed the planet the replicators fell apart. No longer would they plague the galaxies or the Asgard.

"Sir we have complete encompassed the planet in the disruption wave. We are showing no replicator activity or power signatures." replied Commander Tonks.

"Excellent work people. Signal the fleet that everything we as expected. They can depart for home." said Sirius.

"Aye sir." said Mr Olivetti with a smile.

As the fleet broke up and departed for home the Hermes was waiting to see firstly that they had been successful in ridding the galaxy of the replicators and secondly to see if the Asgard would come.

As Sirius and Harry where talking quietly it was Commander Tonks who broke in saying. "Sir we have an Asgard vessel coming into the system."

"Shields up ready weapons." said Sirius as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I know the replicators are gone and it probably is the Asgard but better to the safe than sorry." as he continued on.

Nodding in agreement Harry could only watch on screen as the massive and sleek vessel entered the system.

"Hail them." said Sirius.

"Channel open." replied Mr Olivetti.

"This is Captain Sirius Black of the Alteran tactical explorer vessel the Hermes. Please identify yourself." said Sirius.

The viewscreen blinked to life "I am Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. I have been tracking a fleet of replicator vessels to this system." said the small grey alien.

Looking to Harry Sirius nodded.

"My name is Harry Potter High Chancellor of the Alteran people. It is most gratifying to see our ancient allies are still with us. In the name and spirit of the four I greet you." said Harry as he identified himself and gave a standard alliance greeting.

Blinking rapidly in shock it took a moment to gather his wits and he responded "In the name and spirit of the four I accept your greetings."

"We have taken care of the replicators for you? I would suggest that you come aboard we have much to discuss." said Harry with a small smile.

"I will be over momentarily." replied Thor as the viewscreen blinked back to the star-field outside of the ship.

It was 2 minutes later when the transporter beamed the diminutive form of Thor on the bridge of the Hermes. A lot of gasps where heard when they took in his appearance. The only people who did not gasp where Harry and Sirius as they had read about the changes to the Asgard from the SGC files.

"Supreme Commander it is an honour to once again be in the presence of our ancient allies." said Harry.

"Indeed, how is this possible. We thought your race was gone from this plane of existence many millennia ago?" inquired the diminutive Asgard.

"I think we should take this to the observation lounge. There is a lot to be discussed." said Sirius.

"I think that would be a good idea." replied Harry.

"Agreed." said Thor as he followed both Sirius and Harry to a side-room from the bridge.

As they entered Harry took a seat allowing Sirius to sit at the head of the table. Even though he was the leader of the Alteran's this was Sirius's ship and he wasn't about to try and supersede the Captain's authority.

As Thor took a seat opposite to the High Chancellor he could only contemplate the technology he saw around him.

"As you know, when our ancestors departed this galaxy millions of years ago due to the ravages of the plague." said Harry as he began the tale of the Alteran's. "We where a broken people. Our society had gone from a society of billions down to a paltry few million. A fraction by comparison. We arrived in a neighbouring galaxy. There we seeded life in this form. However in our isolation we became even more detached from the world around us. Over time as we waited for life to evolve we became more interested in ascension and less interested in the world around us. Due to our negligence we allowed a species to evolve that fed on the life-force of humans and Alteran's alike. The are called the Wraith and evolved from an insect that fed in a similar fashion from the animals of it's homeworld. In our overconfidence we where unprepared and outnumbered. The Wraith descended upon the galaxy and fed upon the defenceless human worlds. We could win almost every battle but victory eluded us. We decided to construct a new city-ship holding all of our knowledge and latest technology. It was called Avalon. However on our day of launch the Wraith discovered that we would be moving the city to an area outside of the theatre of war. A massive Wraith fleet arrived in orbit of the planet which Avalon was departing from. We used a highly experimental weapon to cover our escape. However the weapon spun out of control and the ships shield was saturated with exotic particle radiation. When we exited hyperspace we realised that we where in another dimension. We had no time to contemplate or fix the problem when we where transported to the surface as the radiation started to come through the shields and would have killed us if we remained on board. In the intervening 10 millennia we had long forgotten our heritage. Our metaphysical powers however grew and diversified. For lack of a better term we called it magic. It was only 11 months ago that we recovered our heritage and returned home."

Thinking about what he was hearing Thor replied "I am sorry for the terrible things that have happened to your people. I am heartened to see and to be sitting here talking to you."

"Indeed that time in isolation and ignorance returned to us a sense of purpose and renewed vigour to embrace and defend life. While we are aware that we may ascend when we die it is no longer the sole purpose of our race." replied Harry.

Nodding Thor couldn't help but agree. "We are grateful that you have eliminated the replicators. We where loosing the war with them. Only through the intervention of SG1 under General Hammond have we had our recent victories."

"I must be honest and say that we are sorry. The replicators where actually Alteran construction drones that had been stripped of their programming by an android that gained access to an older Alteran database. She used the plans within to create her toys as she called them." replied Harry.

"That is neither here nor there. The replicators are gone and that makes up for any errors on the part of the Alteran's." replied Thor.

Just as Harry was about the reply the jewel device that Thor had brought with him started to beep.

Thor tapped the jewel and a holographic image of text appeared. Reading through it Thor said "I must leave a two Goa'uld ships are encroaching on the Adara system in violation of the Protected Planets Treaty."

"Do you want us to follow? We can arrive under cloak. We are not yet ready to announce our return to the galaxy at large just yet." inquired Harry.

Thinking for a moment Thor replied "That would be helpful if things do not get well. We cannot afford the Goa'uld to recover anything from our outpost in the system."

Harry was about to ask what was so important but decided against it.

"I have the co-ordinates of the system here." said Thor as he displayed them on the small screen that the jewel device was displaying.

Nodding in understanding Sirius replied "We shall get underway as soon as you are ready."

"I must return to my ship." Thor replied and in a flash of light he was gone.

Sirius and Harry quickly returned to the bridge. "Helm set course 310 mark 35 engage a maximum hyper-speed. Commander Tonks cloak the vessel and weapons are on standby." said Sirius.

"Aye sir." replied both Cmdr Tonks and Mr Olivetti.

As the two mighty ships swept into hyperspace leaving behind a planet full of materials that could be used at a later date.

It was 20 minutes later when the ships exited hyper-space and immediately the Hermes cloaked.

As the O'Neill settled into a defensive position between the planet and the two Goa'uld ships. Thor hailed them.

"Piggyback on the transmission. I want to see who responds." said Sirius.

"This is Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. Your presence here is in direct violation of the Protected Planet's treaty. Withdraw or be destroyed." said Thor.

Almost immediately there was a reply. On the viewscreen onboard the Hermes a beautiful woman appeared. " **I don't think so. I am the great god Osiris and gods cannot die.** " replied Osiris in a distorted yet somehow strangely seductive voice.

"Harry isn't Osiris the Goa'uld that took that human host Sarah Gardiner from Earth." said Sirius as he turned to Harry.

"Indeed she was a close friend of Daniel Jackson if memory serves." said Harry.

On screen they could see that Thor was done talking. In another time and place he would have been there in the older Beliskner class of vessel which wouldn't have stood up to Anubis's improved weapons and shields. However it was not the case here.

As the O'Neill opened up it made short work of Goa'uld vessel that was accompanying the Hatak that Osiris was on board.

Returning fire Osiris feared that this was her end. As the Goa'uld vessel went up in flames no one noticed the white light of the transporter whisked Osiris away to a stasis pod on the Hermes.

Thor hailed the Hermes. "I apologize for the display but I could not let the Goa'uld get their hands on the knowledge and the samples in the laboratory." he said.

"That is not a problem. If you don't mind me asking what is so important that you have created a laboratory on a desolate planet such as below." inquired Harry.

Thinking at lightening speed Thor said "Perhaps you and the High Chancellor would like to transport aboard. We can discuss it in person."

Nodding Sirius said "We shall be over momentarily. Tonks you have the ship until I return."

As Harry and Sirius made their way to the transporter room they couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the upcoming meeting. As they transported over to the Asgard vessel the could both appreciate the aesthetics of the Asgard vessel.

As they walked up to the raised platform where Thor was standing they could make out the conversation Thor was having "Heimdall we need to relocate your laboratory out of this system. We have had an incursion by two Goa'uld vessel. According to my sensor readings if I have not been on board the O'Neill I would not have been able to destroy the vessels. They have remodulated their shields and weapons to increase power by a factor of 170. This would have overcome a vessel like the Beliskner class."

"Really, well give me a moment and transport me aboard." said the Asgard now identified as Heimdall.

Moments later there where two flashes of light and Heimdall and an Asgard in a stasis pod where beamed up.

Here Harry and Sirius glanced at each other. Interrupting their musings Thor said "I take it you are trying to work out how as ask us about the differences between us and our ancestors?"

"Indeed. I was aware that their may have been some genetic issue that caused you to loose you height and stature from when we last had contact millions of years ago. However is is quite a shock to see the differences. If I may be so bold what happened that caused this?" inquired Harry.

Turning to Heimdall Thor said "Heimdall may I introduce Harry Potter the High Chancellor of the Alteran people and Captain Sirius Black of the Hermes."

Blinking in shock Heimdall replied "It is an honour."

"Heimdall is conducting research into the genetic history of the Asgard. We reproduce through a process of enhanced cellular mitosis." said Thor.

"So you are all clones?" replied Harry.

"Indeed in fact for over a thousand years we have been unable to achieve natural cellular meiosis. Through cloning we have achieved a level of immortality as each Asgard body deteriorates his consciousness is transferred into a newer younger version of himself." said Heimdall.

"But you would have the problem of diminishing returns. Also how do you control the mutations?" inquired Harry.

"We have developed a process whereby we can control the mutations but we are at the limits of that technology. In truth we are a dying race." replied Heimdall.

Thinking furiously Harry addressed both Thor and Heimdall. "I am aware that you want to leave this system. I would like for Heimdall and the ancient Asgard to come with us to Altera. We can create a combined genetics laboratory on one of the habitable moons there both Heimdall and our geneticists can work out the problem together."

"You would not judge us for our actions?" replied Thor.

"No, as I said in our initial meeting the events after we left the Milky way led to the rise of a vicious predatory race all because we where negligent in our own quest for immortality. I am offering this in part payment of the replicator issue and partly to show our openness to to resuming relations with our allies." said Harry.

"Speaking of the replicators what is the situation with the war?" inquired Heimdall.

Thor replied "Our allies of old have destroyed them once and for all."

"Truly?" said a shocked Heimdall.

"Yes." replied Harry.

"I will carry your message to the Asgard High Council. Heimdall I feel it would be beneficial for you to return to Altera and continue your work with our teachers assistance." said Thor.

"Indeed." replied Heimdall.

"Here is the co-ordinates and gate address for our home." said Sirius as he input some commands into his wrist bracer and the information was transferred over to Thor's console.

"Thank you." replied Thor.

In a flash of light the three people and one ancient Asgard where transported back to the Hermes. For the first time in a long time Thor felt hope bursting inside him. Inputting some commands in the console the O'Neill swept into hyper-space.

It was ninety minutes later when the Hermes came out of hyperspace near Altera.

"This is Alteran control we have you on our screens welcome back Hermes." said Alex through the comm system.

"Open a channel to OPS." said Sirius.

"Aye sir channel open." replied Mr Olivetti.

"Ops thanks for the welcome. I am transporting the High Chancellor and the Asgard Heimdall to the life sciences laboratory. Also we have captured the Goa'uld Osiris. We shall transport her to section 5 in stasis. The High Chancellor wants a memory scan of the Goa'uld and then remove it from the host." said Sirius.

"Acknowledged." replied Alex.


	19. The Goa'uld and the Asgard

*****I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. As always I would like to thank my reviewers. Again I still have no beta.*****

….Avalon Life sciences...

As Harry, Heimdall and the ancient Asgard appeared in the life sciences laboratory Luna and Aiyana gasped in shock.

"Aiyana, Luna this is Heimdall he is the chief geneticist for the Asgard." said Harry.

"Greetings." said Heimdall.

Taking a moment to gather their wits it was Aiyana who said "It is an honour to stand again with out allies of old. If I may be so bold. What happened?"

Letting Heimdall tell the story Harry realized he had forgotten something. Tapping his comm badge he said "Potter to Captain Black."

"Go ahead." replied Sirius.

"I almost forgot about the Asgard vessels left adrift in the Kollandra system can you take your ship and the Hera as well as your escorts back and await further order." said Harry.

"Will do. We have also transferred Osiris to section 5. I have also relayed your orders for the memory scan and then to have the symbiote removed." replied Sirius.

"Confirmed. Potter out." said Harry as he closed the comm lines.

"So let me clarify, your people developed a process of enhanced cellular mitosis. You also developed a a process of controlled mutation to prevent catastrophic genetic failure." replied Aiyana as she summarized Heimdall's explanation.

"Yes." said Heimdall.

"Well I know we have Asgard genetic samples from when we had more direct contact millions of years ago." said Aiyana.

"The problem would be that the Asgard of then would not be able to contain the consciousness of the Asgard as they are now. There is simply too much information and experiences within the Asgard minds of today's Asgard for a safe transfer." said Luna.

Nodding Heimdall could only agree with what is being said.

"I shall leave you to it. I will have work started on a laboratory on one of the moon's and you can move there once complete." said Harry.

"If possible I would like to work here on Altera. Between the 3 of us I am sure that we can come up with a solution a lot quicker than I would have alone." replied Heimdall.

"That is not a problem Heimdall." said Harry with a smile.

"By the way how is Egeria doing?" Harry asked in afterthought.

"She is doing well. She still has a lot of treatment to undergo to bring her back to her prime but we shall get there." said Aiyana.

"OK well I shall get out of you way then." replied Harry as he turned and left heading for his office.

….Hasara space station...

Deep in Goa'uld held territory was the Hasara space station. Considered neutral ground by the Goa'uld System Lords.

As they began to arrive none of the Goa'uld equipment could pick up Ba'al was not Goa'uld but was in fact a duplicate. Neither could they pick up the 10 other duplicates waiting hidden by sophisticated cloaking fields.

As they assembled each of the System Lords either spoke in hushed tones to various members of the coalition or to their human Lotar's.

" **Who are we waiting on?"** said Morrigan.

" **We are awaiting the representative of another.** " said Yu.

" **And why are we waiting on this minor nobody."** replied Morrigan.

" **There has been much unrest within our domains. With the Jaffa uprisings we must be vigilant. We are waiting to see who is arriving as there have also been rumours of a Goa'uld making this an advantage for him."** said Amaterasu.

Nodding Morrigan couldn't help but agree.

Just then the door to the council chambers opened to reveal the Goa'uld Zipacna. Smirking he said **"I hope I haven't kept you all waiting."**

" **For what reason are you here Zipacna."** said Yu.

Moving towards and empty seat. Zipacna said **"The old order has fallen. With the death of not only Ra, Apophis, Heru'ur and Cronus this has created a power vacuum that can be taken advantage of. I mean how many resources have each of you spent trying to assert dominance. Hence the truce you have instigated."**

" **That is neither here nor there. After all we are System Lords and you are not.** " said Olokun.

" **Why don't we get on with this**." said Ba'al.

" **Indeed. I will repeat my earlier question. Why are you here?** " said Yu.

" **I am here to represent the vote of another.** " said Zipacna with his usually creepy smile.

" **And whom do you serve?** " said Yu.

Looking directly at Yu Zipacna smiled and said " **Anubis**."

Standing in outrage Yu shouted " **Impossible Anubis is dead.** "

" **That is what you thought when you banished him so long ago. However that is not the case. What he wants is to be recognized as a System Lord**." replied Zipacna with a sneer.

" **Oh and what does he offer in return**." said Bastet.

" **Nothing, however he has managed to discover the Tok'ra base as proof of his sincerity he shall wipe them out.** " replied Zipacna.

" **It does not matter. While I am still alive Anubis will never again be a System Lord**." said Yu with heat a determination in his voice.

…. Hephaestus station in orbit of Altera...

"Sir we are getting telemetry from the Ba'al duplicate. It appears that Anubis has the location of the Tok'ra base." said Paul.

"OK contact the Poseidon and have Admiral Moody go to the Revanna system with his escorts and the Athena. Have them destroy the Goa'uld ships." said Admiral Dan Granger.

"Aye sir. Relaying order now." replied Paul.

….With the Tok'ra on Revanna...

All of a sudden alarms started blaring around the hidden underground base. As people started running around to evacuate the base it O'Neill who said "What is happening?"

Ren'al said " **A massive Goa'uld fleet is encroaching on the system. The will be here within the hour.** "

"OK well that's not good." replied O'Neill.

Nodding Ren'al said " **We are evacuating through the gate as we speak.** "

"What do you need?" said O'Neill.

" **We need help with the evacuation and moving the equipment**." replied Ren'al.

"Right." said O'Neill as he went to find his people and assist with the evacuation.

….On board the Poseidon...

"I want weapons and shields the moment we exit hyper-space." barked Moody.

"Aye sir." replied Commander Ochiba.

"Sir the Goa'uld fleet is arriving in orbit of Revanna. We should exit hyperspace in 3 minutes." said Lt Ivonava.

"OK everyone ready." said Moody.

….With the Tok'ra on Revanna...

" **The Goa'uld ships have arrived and settled into orbit. The are deploying gliders and Alkesh**." said Ren'al

" **The Hatak's are moving away from the planet**." said Malek with a frown.

….Space above Revanna...

Once again space became alive with drone weapons and plasma weapons. The Alteran weapons made short work of the Goa'uld vessels.

….With the Tok'ra on Revanna...

" **What has happened?** " said Ren'al.

" **We do not know. The Hatak's have been destroyed as have the Alkesh and most of the gliders**." said Malek.

"How is this possible?" said Carter.

" **I do not know. We are detecting no other ships in orbit. However there was a momentary spike in the em spectral frequencies**." replied Ren'al.

….On board the Poseidon...

"Sir all targets are confirmed destroyed." said Commander Ochiba.

"Excellent. What of the Tok'ra?" inquired Moody.

"They appear to be still evacuating." replied Commander Ochiba.

"OK I want a full sensor sweep of the system to confirm the Goa'uld are dead and there are no more here." said Moody.

"Aye sir." said Lt Ivonava.

….On board the Hasara space station...

Ba'al made a motion the he would be allowed to speak. Being acknowledged the Ba'al duplicate said **"** **Many have tried before to spill the blood of the Tok'ra and allow it to run free. Why should we believe you?"**

" **With the dissension and disbelief spreading through the ranks of the Jaffa. Subversion and infiltration by the Tok'ra and the the deaths of so many Goa'uld including Ra, Apophis and Cronus at the hands of the Tau'ri how can you refus** e." replies Zipacna with his usual creepy smile.

" **We shall vote on the matter then**." said Morrigan.

All around the room there where nods of acceptance or shakes of the head indicating a no vote. There was just Ba'al and Yu left to vote.

" **I will never allow Anubis to take a place here amongst us**." said Yu with a little heat in his voice.

Surprising everyone Ba'al said " **I will not accept Anubis back as a System Lord**."

Sneering in disgust Zipacna stood and said " **Then the blood of you and your Jaffa will run free**."

Ba'al said " **I don't think so**."

" **Oh and how are you going to prevent it. My lord is much more powerful than before**." sneered Zipacna.

" **I don't have to do...NOW**." started Ba'al and he finished by shouting the last word.

Immediately the duplicates phased into existence in front of their targets and each of them inserted their hand into forehead and the minds of the Goa'uld. All the while the human Lotar's where panicking. In an effort to contain them the duplicate Ba'al emitted a stun field that encompassed the entire room. The Goa'uld and their Lotar's all went down like a ton of bricks.

" **You all know what you have to do. Return to your territories and begin phase 2.** " said Ba'al.

" **What of the human lotar's**?" asked Camulus.

" **Wipe their short term memories and revive them**." said Ba'al.

….Hephaestus station at the same time...

"Sir we have confirmation from the duplicates. They have captured the Goa'uld. They will finish the council and depart for their territories within the the next 3 hours. Also the Ba'al duplicate is requesting an extraction team to collect the Goa'uld." said Paul.

"OK well I shall beam to the Zeus and go an collect the Goa'uld. Phase 2 is starting so please ensure everything and everyone involved is monitored." replied Dan.

"Aye sir." said Paul

"Granger to the Zeus, One to transport aboard." said Dan as he tapped his comm badge.

"Aye sir." came Commander Danning's voice from the comm badge and in a flash of the transporter beam Admiral Granger was gone.

….With Anubis on board his mothership...

"Sir we have lost the beacon tracking Zipacna and the fleet that was headed to Revanna has failed to report back." said Her'ak from his place behind Anubis.

" **So it would appear those old fools didn't go for my offer.** " seethed Anubis. Inside he was worried all of the gains he had made since he had ascended had almost been undone. He still had no clue as to how this was happening.

"What is your wish my lord?" asked Her'ak.

" **What I wish to know is who is causing me these problems!** " said Anubis as he slammed his hand down on the armrest of his seat.

"My lord, it is possible that the Tau'ri are involved. After all your forces have been destroyed whenever we try to destroy the Tau'ri." said Her'ak. He knew he was treading very deep dangerous waters here but he also knew if he didn't Anubis may take his anger out on him and the other Jaffa in his service.

Pausing in his musings Anubis thought about it and said " **Set course for Abydos. What I seek is more than likely there.** "

"As you command my lord." replied Her'ak as he moved to the flight controls and input the necessary commands.

In space the massive behemoth that was Anubis's mothership swept into hyper-space.

….Avalon Ops...

As the telemetry from the various relay stations that had been seeded throughout the galaxy fed information into the city's databanks Javier was reading through the latest when he saw something interesting.

"Ops to Potter." said Javier as he tapped his comm badge.

"Potter here." was Harry's reply over the comm line.

"Sir can you come to Ops we have a situation you may want to see." replied Javier.

It was five minutes later when Harry arrived from having lunch with Hermione.

"What have you got." inquired Harry.

"Sir we have captured most of the Goa'uld leadership and the duplicates are on their way back to their territories to capture the underlings and begin phase 2." said Javier.

"OK but I take it that is not why you have called me here?" said Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"No sir, we received telemetry that Anubis is on his way to Abydos." replied Javier.

"Correct me if I am wrong but isn't Abydos a free world now that Ra is dead?" said Harry.

"I know but according to the information we have received from SGC Anubis is searching for the Eye of Ra it is the 6th eye that will make his ship-mounted weapons 10 times more powerful. By our estimates he would be able to destroy a planet once fully powered." replied Javier.

"That's not good. What's the closest starship?" replied Harry.

Looking up the various vessel flight plans Javier said "The Hades, The Ceres and the Neptune are all within 50 light-years on patrol with their escorts."

"Have them proceed under cloak instruct them not to engage the Goa'uld. I want to know what Anubis is up to and why." replied Harry.

"Aye sir." said Javier as he sent a signal to the ships.

"I will be in my office if you need me." said Harry as he turned and headed into his office.

...Abydos...

As SG1 exited the stargate they where greeted by Skaara and his little militia group that helped protect their world.

"O'Neill it is good to see you." said Skaara

"Skaara, how are you?" replied O'Neill.

"I am good. It is good to see you all again." said Skaara.

"I'm Jonas." said Jonas Quinn as he introduced himself.

Nodding Skaara said "It is good to meet you."

"So any luck on this eye thing?" replied O'Neill.

"We have searched the catacombs and down here is the last of them. They speak many times of the eye but so far we have had no luck." replied Skaara as he lit torches and started walking further into the pyramid.

….In space above Abydos...

As Anubis's mothership exited hyperspace they where unaware of the Alteran vessels where present but cloaked.

"Ma'am we have detected a power-source on the planet below. It appears to be an older potentia model." replied Lt. Hendrick of the Hades.

"Transport it aboard." replied Captain Jones.

"Aye ma'am initiating transport." replied the lieutenant.

There was a small flash of light and the small jewel like eye appeared in-front of the lieutenant.

"Hmm can we replicate the device. Unpowered of course." replied Jones as she sat straightening her uniform.

"Yes ma'am." replied Lt. Hendrick.

"Do it and transport the fake version to the surface." said Jones.

"Ma'am we have 13 ships incoming they are Goa'uld." said Commander Kelly.

As they watched they saw the massive hyper-space windows open and the 13 Hatak vessels surrounded Anubis's mothership.

Tapping into the communications between the Hatak's and Anubis they could hear Yu say " **I command the forces of the System Lords. Surrender the Eye of Ra."**

" **I see you have managed to rally forces in an attempt to counter me."** replied Anubis.

" **Your time is up." said Yu.**

"My Lord the Eye of Ra." said Her'ak as he entered the peltac.

Taking the Eye Anubis removes the jewel from the gold inlay in which is rested and placed it in the receptacle for the weapons system..

" **The ships weapons are now fully powered."** said Anubis. Outside the vessel opened out revealing massive weapons emplacements.

As the combined might of the System Lord's opened up on Anubis's mothership Anubis knew something was wrong. His weapons where not working and the vessels shield strength was failing. Realising the ship was minutes from destruction he turned and said to Her'ak. " **Come.** "

As Her'ak followed his Lord he maintained his silence. He knew Anubis was seething and in truth so was he but wisely choose to say nothing.

….On board the Hades...

As they watched the knew Anubis's ship was done for. In the midst of the battle a small saucer like vessel rose from the top of the vessel and departed into hyper-space.

"Ma'am we got some very strange life readings from Anubis as we scanned his vessel." replied Commander Kelly.

"What kind of life readings?" inquired Captain Jones.

"His life sign seems to radiate a high energy field. I have never seen an energy reading like this." replied Cmdr Kelly.

"Hhmm make sure to include this in the report to the council." replied Jones.

"Aye ma'am." replied Cmdr Kelly.

It had been an interesting few weeks both with the Alteran's and with the SGC. It turns out that Anubis is half-ascended in some bastardized way. He had rebuilt his mothership and had travelled to Vis Uban in order to find the lost city. Apparently SG1 had travelled to the planet and discovered an amnesiac Daniel Jackson at the same time. According to the reports Jonas was captured by Anubis and he had discovered the naquadria on his homeworld. It had been a tense time but Harry knew he could not fight all the battles of the SGC for them. As much as he wanted to he had to let them come into their own. Besides there where other matters to attend to like the problems facing the Asgard. He had his best teams going over the reports and scans of Anubis. He knew it would take time but he was confident.

"Off-world activation." came Alex's voice over the comm system.

Standing and heading from his office to OPS Harry said "What have we got?"

"Sir we have an incoming wormhole. It's tracking origin is the Ida galaxy. It's the Asgard." replied Alex.

"Drop the shield." said Harry as he moved to descend the steps that led to the main staging area in front of the gate.

Waiting the moment it took for the Asgard to step through Harry looked at the four Asgard and said "We welcome our allies of old to Altera."

"You welcome is much appreciated. I find myself almost at a loss for words. Especially when Thor returned to our new home and said that the replicators had been destroyed by our allies of old." said an Asgard.

Before Harry could reply Thor spoke and said "May I introduce Penegal leader of the Asgard High Council, Freyr of the Asgard High Council and Hermiod also of the Asgard High Council. Councillors may I introduce Harry Potter High Chancellor of the Alteran High Council."

"Greetings." said Freyr and Hermiod.

Nodding Harry said "It is an honour to meet you all. We should move to the council chambers. We can sit and talk." as he indicated and began walking up the steps that let into OPS and into the council chambers.

When they walked in Harry said "Would you like something to drink?"

Looking at the other Asgard it was Penegal who said "We are fine."

As Harry moved he ordered himself a cup of tea and four glasses of water for his guests just in case.

Moving to take his seat at the head of the table Harry said "I take it that you know of our history over the last 10 millennia"

Nodding it was again Penegal who said "Indeed when Thor returned with news of your return we where most gratified and relieved."

"Excellent, I know there is much to go over but there are a few things you should be aware of." replied Harry.

"Really?" inquired Freyr.

"Yes, when we returned we also brought the Furlings that had been trapped with us in another dimension. They are currently on their new homeworld getting everything up and running. We are expecting them to contact us in the next few weeks. Rather than pester them we said we would wait until they contacted us before resuming relations." said Harry.

"Fascinating. It is indeed a momentous day that all four races are again in the universe." replied Freyr.

"Indeed. We have also had contact with the Nox. We had a delegation here a while ago and we spoke to them about forming closer ties an offer we would also like to extend to yourselves. They have returned to Gaia to hold council on the matter." said Harry.

"This is excellent news. There are a few things we should inform you off." said Penegal.

"Oh and what would that be?" inquired Harry.

"As you are aware the most dominate race in this galaxy is the Goa'uld. Due to our war with the replicators we have been unable to spare ships to eradicate them. All we could do is force the protected planets treaty on them. Currently there are 27 planets protected by the treaty." replied Penegal.

Frowning a little in thought Harry said "Is this the same treaty that you quoted to Osiris when she was in orbit of Adara II Thor."

"Indeed I believe the term is "bluffing" to use a human aphorism." replied Thor.

"I see, well the Goa'uld for the most part are not a problem for us. At least not now. However there is one who has the potential to become a major one. Anubis the Goa'uld has learned to ascend." said Harry.

"This is not good news at all." said Thor who blinked in shock.

"Indeed however he was forced back into a semi ascended state by the other ascended. Why I do not know but for some reason he does not seem to be able to create our technology only put it to better use than the other Goa'uld. I currently have my best team looking through the information for a solution." replied Harry.

"Again this is good news. How has Heimdall been getting on with the genetics work?" asked Penegal.

"He has been getting on really well we can go and see him and Aiyana in the life sciences laboratory when we are finished here." replied Harry.

"Excellent, now that the replicators are finished we have to work foremost on solving our genetic issue." replied Hermiod.

"Of course, however there are a few things that you should know. First the Asgard ships that are in the Kollandra system are awaiting reclamation by the Asgard. They are currently under guard by the Hermes and her escorts. Also about 3 weeks ago we where sifting through the sensor data and we discovered that not long after our arrival three Goa'uld vessels towed an object to just outside the Sol star system. I dispatched a vessel and they discovered that it was an asteroid comprising 45% naquadah. It was set on a highly a-typical orbit and based on its trajectory it would have impacted the Earth in roughly 6 months. We have the asteroid towed into a stable orbit around Mars as it was in the Sol system we thought it only right that they take possession of it when they achieve space travel." said Harry.

"This is most troubling. That the Goa'uld would use such methods to deceive us." said Thor.

"Indeed, they tried the same thing with the Tollan in an effort to get them to violate the protected planets treaty. We intervened and save the Tollan." replied Harry.

"That is most gratifying to here. I take it you have not contacted the SGC on Earth?" inquired Freyr.

"No, one of the new laws we introduced prohibits contact with any race that has not yet achieved independent space travel. We have of course tapped there base computers to see what their comings and goings are but they are not ready to meet us yet." replied Harry.

"Indeed, for the most part they appear to be an honourable race. However there have been a few who would use the stargate for their own purposes. I have recently had to intervene in preventing a Senator Kinsey in getting his way and having the NID take over the management and operation of the stargate." said Thor.

"We shall monitor them closely. Now I know you have mentioned or should I say we both have mentioned the Goa'uld. We have captured almost the entire Goa'uld leadership." replied Harry with a small smile

"Really?" said Penegal.

"Yes we captured them and replaced them with duplicates. We are currently working on the underlings and the minor Goa'uld's. We felt that if we could capture and replace them it would be better than simply killing them as then most of the galaxy has been enslaved by them for thousands of years and without some sort of governance the galaxy would descend into chaos. We are currently beginning phase 2 of the operation which will see all Jaffa schooled and educated from a young age in the ways of science, technology, governance and so on." holding up his hands to forestall and questions Harry continued by saying "We of course will not be giving them technology but they will learn to use what they have and go from there."

"This is good." said Penegal after a moments thought.

"Would you care to go to the life sciences laboratory and see how Heimdall is getting on?" said Harry.

Looking to each of his companions Penegal said "Yes it would be most prudent for us to see what is happening on that front."

"Excellent well if you will follow me." said Harry as he stood as did the Asgard and they followed him as he led them to a transporter booth and then into the life sciences laboratory.

Gaining her attention Harry called out "Aiyana."

Turning away from the console in-front of her she was surprised to see the four Asgard accompany the High Chancellor. "High Chancellor." she said.

As Harry introduced the members of the Asgard High Council he asked "How in the work going into the genetic history of the Asgard?"

"It is going really well. We have made significant progress with the issues they are having at the moment. Heimdall is currently getting more data from his quarters for comparison against the Asgard who is in stasis.. Also we are working on a genome projection algorithm that will allow us to project the Asgard's development to where it should now as opposed to what has happened with the genetic manipulation." replied Aiyana.

Frowning a little Freyr said "How long do you think this will take?"

"It could be anything from a few months to a year before we have anything concrete to fix the issues you are having. However we can reverse some of the damage that has been done with a few treatments in the gene sequencer." said Aiyana with a small smile.

As they continued to talk Heimdall came back into the laboratory. Eyes widening in surprise he said "Penegal, Thor it is good to see you."

"Heimdall." nodded Penegal.

"Freyr, Hermiod it is good to see you also." replied Heimdall.

"We where just getting an update on your progress from Aiyana." said Thor.

"Indeed our work is going a lost faster here that I have ever hoped. The ancient DNA sequences combined with the more advanced sequences from the Asgard that we have in stasis is providing a lot of insight." replied Heimdall.

"This is most excellent news. Aiyana was mentioning that you are working on a genome projection algorithm." inquired Freyr.

"Yes we are we hope to create an algorithm that will allow us to evolve the Asgard naturally rather than using our process of controlled mutation. It will take time through. Every step has to be checked, double checked before we proceed any further." replied Heimdall.

"Yes we are taking every precaution with this as it could be the salvation of the Asgard." said Aiyana.

"Could be?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"We are saying could be because there is a chance however remote that it will not work. However we have every confidence that it will." replied Aiyana.

"Again this is excellent news." replied Thor.

"On a side note where is Luna and Neville?" inquired Harry.

"They have travelled to see the Qui Maria. They wanted to check in with the merpeople I believe they are called and see how they are settling in. I also believe that Xenophillius has travelled to the Veela colony to see how they are doing." replied Aiyana.

"I had forgotten about the Veela and Merpeople. The Veela where happy to hear that now that we all have functioning occulmancy shields their allure won't affect us they can integrate fully with us." replied Harry.

"Indeed I believe that Fluer Delacour is working within the xeno-archaeology department and enjoying it greatly. That may have more to do with working with Bill Weasley but I wouldn't like to comment." replied Aiyana with a small smile.

"I am sorry what are Veela?" inquired Freyr.

"Sorry, Veela are Alteran avian hybrids that have been persecuted throughout our ignorant history. They are extremely attractive women and as such fell prey to those who would use them. In the past it was not uncommon from a wizard to attack and attempt to rape/molest them and simply get away with it by saying they fell under the thrall of their allure." replied Harry.

"That is most disturbing." replied Penegal.

"Well we do not have to worry about any of that happening. Those that would have perpetrated these crimes where left behind when we returned. The people know that any of those crimes will be an automatic prison sentence." said Harry.

"Well both Heimdall and myself should get back to work." said Aiyana.

"Indeed we shall leave you too it." said Harry.


	20. Asgard, The Tok'ra and Anubis

******As always I do not own Stargate nor to I own Harry Potter. Again I would like to thank all of my reviewers******

Returning to the high council chambers and taking their seats it was Penegal who said "You have done so much for us already and with your assistance I believe by working together both Heimdall and Aiyana will solve our genetic problems. How can we ever repay you?"

"There is nothing to repay Penegal we do this because it is right and for no other reason." replied Harry.

"I would like to make a proposal." said Thor.

Nodding Harry and the other Asgard indicated that he should continue.

"I think that now that the replicators are gone. We can begin to expand again. What I am suggesting it that we establish a base or colony here in this galaxy. With the new Goa'uld advancements in both shields and weapons the protected planets will be under more threat than before. I have gone over the readings that my ship took during the encounter with Osiris and if I have been in an older class of ship such as the Beliskner class the outcome would have gone in the favour of the Goa'uld. Now that the replicators are finished I believe it is time to properly re-establish our presence in this galaxy and along side our Alteran allies we can patrol and protect the people who live within." replied Thor.

Thinking about it Harry said "That is an excellent idea."

"Indeed I concur Thor that is an excellent idea."

"I have a suggestion. We have two habitable moons and and another habitable planet in this solar system. If you want you can choose one to set up on." replied Harry.

Thinking about it Thor said "That is a very good idea. It would be very beneficial to work alongside our allies again."

"Agreed when we return to Othala Thor I would like for you to make the preparations." replied Penegal.

"Do not forget about the vessels in the Kollandra system." replied Harry.

Nodding Thor said "Could I impose on you and have one of your ships take me there. I shall slave their command functions together and remote fly them back to our home galaxy."

"That is not a problem. We have the Hades in orbit on a resupply mission you can travel on board the vessel to the Kollandra system." replied Harry.

Nodding the Asgard stood and so did Harry. "We shall return home and make appropriate decisions."

"Indeed well you are always welcome here on Altera." said Harry with a small smile.

Turning he led the Asgard back to OPS and said to Javier. "Please dial Othala."

"Aye sir." said Javier as he input the 8 symbol address for the Asgard homeworld.

"Potter to the Hades." said Harry as he tapped his comm badge.

A moment later came the disembodied voice of Captain Jones. "Hades here what can I do for you High Chancellor?"

"I have Thor of the Asgard here can you transport him aboard and take him to the Kollandra system." said Harry.

"Aye sir. Initiating transport." said Jones.

In a flash of light Thor was gone and the Asgard stepped through the gate and returned home.

….Earth SGC...

Walking into the room General Hammond took his customary seat at the head of the table. Already sitting at the table where SG1 and both Jacob Carter/Selmac and Freya/Anise of the Tok'ra.

"How are things going with the Tok'ra relocation?" inquired Hammond.

"Really well sir." said Carter.

"Yes George the relocation is going well." replied Jacob.

"This is excellent news. Now do we have anymore information about who destroyed the Goa'uld invasion force?" said General Hammond.

" **No we have not been able to make any progress on that front."** said Anise

"That's a little disconcerting people." said Hammond with a frown.

" **I know all we have been able to determine is that whoever it was destroyed the Goa'uld fleet while cloaked. We have no idea how this is possible let alone who would have the technology to do such."** said Selmac as Jacob dipped his head in the sign of the symbiote wanting to talk.

"We have to have a new player on the board sir." replied O'Neill.

"What do you mean?" inquired Hammond.

"Think about it first the Tollans, then the Pangarans with Egeria and now the Goa'uld fleet over Revanna." said O'Neill

"Indeed and it appears that they have no love for the Goa'uld so to speak." replied Tealc in his usual stoic manner.

"Has there been any indication from the Tollans as to who their benefactors where?" inquired Hammond.

"No sir. I don't want to sound facetious when I say this but considering the alliance that we are gaining from the Tollan I don't think we should ruin it by pushing for answers that they can't give us." said Daniel Jackson.

"I take your point Dr Jackson we won't push the Tollans to give us the information." replied General Hammond.

"We shall just have to wait and see." said O'Neill.

Nodding Hammond said to Carter "How are things coming on the x-302/3 projects?"

"Really we sir. We think we have come up with a way to contain and handle the additional energy levels of the Naquadria." replied Carter.

"Really?" said O'Neill.

"Yes we think that by using a version of a tokamak fusion reactor and containment protocols we should be able to have the ships up and running soon. Also if we can get our version of the reverse engineered Goa'uld plasma weapons working they can be powered by the reactors as well. With Narim's assistance we are hoping that we shall have everything up and running in 3 months." said Carter with a giddy smile.

"Really, well that is a top priority so ensure that everything moves along on that front." replied Hammond.

" **What are the x302/3 projects?"** asked Anise.

Looking to Carter Hammond said "I will leave you to explain." before standing and heading to the staircase that led to the control room.

….Avalon a few weeks later...

As Harry entered the council chambers he smiled at those assembled. As usual those Present where Dan, Sirius and Alastor representing the Military. Amelia, Ted and Kingsley who where representing the Auror force and the Department of Law.

Andromeda and Poppy Pomphrey where there representing Medical. Emma had just returned from maternity leave the day before and was throwing herself back into the swing of things. Hermione, Minerva and Filius where there representing Education. Aiyana, Neville and Luna where representing the Life sciences. Finally there was Remus and Arthur for the Diplomatic department.

"How is everyone this morning?" asked Harry as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"We're good High Chancellor." said Minerva.

"Ok let's get down to business shall we." said Harry as he gazed around the room.

"We have been working through the memories of the captured Goa'uld. Most of it is the normal stuff I am a god and you will worship me. However there have been a few interesting discoveries." said Dan.

Nodding for Dan to continue Harry waited a moment and Dan said "We have discovered an old abandoned solar observatory. Ba'al discovered it but as yet he has been unable to get it working. He hadn't yet realised that only one of our people could get it to work."

"OK Sirius I want you to take the Hermes to..." Harry started and looked to Dan for the name of the planet.

"Praxyon." replied Dan.

"Right I want you to take the Hermes and secure the site. You can get the co-ordinates from Dan." said Harry.

Nodding that he would Harry continued on "How are things going in the schools?"

"They are going really well Mr. Potter as you are aware from the last meeting we are at capacity in all of the schools." replied Minerva.

"OK well the new schools will be up and running at the end of the week. They shall be ready for students at the beginning of the following week." said Harry with a smile.

"Oh this is excellent." said a somewhat giddy Minerva as she looked to Filius and Hermione.

"We have also started the genetic therapy for the Asgard. As I said in the meeting with them earlier this is only a stop gap measure until we have a permanent solution." said Aiyana.

"Excellent keep up the good work." replied Harry.

"I have a question. I have been working with the animals and I am sure that Neville will say the same we would like permission to bring back the animals that where driven to extinction by the muggles back home." said Luna as Neville nodded from his place beside her.

"That is not a problem Luna again that falls under your purview so if they can be brought back safely please do so." said Harry.

"Also I would like to request the use of the second moon of Altera as a nature preserve. Even though this world is largely untouched I feel it would be better if we had a place free from people for the animals to thrive." said Luna with her customary smile.

"There is no difficulty there you can proceed." said Harry with a nod.

"I have something that must be reported. We have been monitoring the star around which Altera orbits and we have detected an increase in solar output. It appears that the sun is about to enter a period of solar disruption. While this will not affect us here on the planet. It will mean that the gate will not be able to be used as the matter stream would intersect with the sunspot activity and create a tunnel through time so to speak." said Dan.

Nodding as he listen to Dan Harry replied "OK when and for how long will we be without the gate for?"

"It will begin in 3 weeks and last for about 6 weeks." said Dan.

"OK monitor the situation and when the gate has to be shut down please go ahead. The last thing we need is for temporal paradoxes and such happening." said Harry.

"The first of the Videum stations will be ready for deployment in a months time. We have already started the selection process for the crew." said Alastor.

"Really?" said Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we have still to select the commander of the station. The command crew of the station will report to him or her so we feel that he should be a part of the selection process." replied Moody as he cast a glance at Kingsley.

"Hmm Kingsley how would you feel about taking command of the first of our space stations?" inquired Harry.

Blinking in shock Kingsley said "Are you sure?"

Smiling Harry said "I can think of no one better. So the job is yours if you want it?"

Looking at Amelia who nodded and smiled he said "I would be honoured."

"Great that's that sorted out. Now what else have you got for me?"

"We think we have a way to imprison Anubis!" said Dan.

"Really?" asked Harry somewhat shocked.

"Indeed we think that …..." as Dan explained Harry's amazement grew.

"That is an excellent idea. We have to find a way to …..."Harry stopped and thought about something he had read.

"A way to what..." inquired Dan.

"I was just thinking that..."replied Harry.

"That's an excellent idea. However we may not get an answer but it is worth a try." said Moody

Nodding Harry said "I will undertake this mission personally."

"I don't think that is a good idea Harry." said Remus with more than a little concern in his voice.

"It is the only way and you know that otherwise it would be a moot point." replied Harry.

"I still don't like it. I am coming with you along with some of the pack as backup." said Remus seriously.

"I know I won't be able to dissuade you so I won't even try. We shall depart in an hour after the meeting is finished here." said Harry. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I know it is still some time away before we return to the Pegasus galaxy to take care of the Wraith but I feel we should start making plans on that front." said Alastor.

"I can see what you are saying. I am authorising the creation of the weapons satellites and ships specifically designed to combat the Wraith. You have the plans for the new improved satellites including the shield designs." replied Harry.

"Actually I may have something that can assist on that." said Dan.

"Please." said Harry as he indicated Dan should continue.

"With the help of the trekkies and taking some inspiration from the show so to speak. We have developed a way to power the satellites without having to install power modules on them." said Dan with a small smile.

"How?" asked Moody.

Inputting some commands into the console in front of him he said "We have developed a process whereby we can transmit the power required from a central location that can remain cloaked and out of phase to prevent the Wraith destroying it or indeed taking it over."

As those assembled watched the image of a satellite appeared and rotated showing it in full details. "As you know the satellites themselves require very little power to charge their weapons. We have devised a way to increase the destructive yield by a factor of 300 and maintain a shield running at 150% above our previous estimates." Dan continued.

Reading through the specs Harry and those around them where smiling (revenge would be theirs) not that they would admit to such base actions. Harry said "This is most excellent work."

"We just have to reinforce the conduits on the satellites. I would ask that we maybe have an Asgard or two present during construction. They may see a way to further improve things. After all an outside opinion never hurts." replied Dan.

"Brilliant you have the go ahead." replied Harry.

"Is there anything else?" inquired Harry.

"No I think that covers everything." replied Dan.

"OK everyone knows what they are doing. Remus I want your team in the gate room in 45 minutes." said Harry as he stood signalling the end of the session.

…..Earth SGC...

"Unscheduled off-world activation." came Walters voice over the P.A.

As he descended the stairs General Hammond called out "What have you got Walter?"

"It's SG1 sir it looks like they are under-fire." said Walter.

Hammond went to the phone on the wall picking up the receiver he called out "Defence teams and medical units to the gate room."

Immediately everyone sprang into action as they rushed to carry out the General's orders.

As Hammond rushed into the gate room SG's 1,3 and 5 came through the stargate.

"What happened?" asked a concern Hammond.

"We have to get him to the infirmary." said Daniel Jackson as he and the rest of SG1 left the gateroom.

"I did it again sir." said a slightly paler than normal O'Neill.

…...Avalon several hours later...

The stargate settled into the puddle Harry along Remus and the four escorts that accompanied them return from the mission.

As the Poseidon was still in orbit Alastor was in the control room.

"Well what's the answer." he inquired.

"The answer is yes." replied Harry with a smile.

"Good stuff." replied Moody.

"I have something that I need you to check out but it can wait until we are finished with Anubis first." replied Harry as he headed into his office.

"Oh and what would this be?" said Moody with a raised eyebrow as he followed and sat down in one of the seats in Harry's office.

"Indeed I was told something..." as Harry explained what he was told Moody's face grew more and more disbelieving.

"Are you certain?" he croaked.

"That is what I want you to find out but after we have our current operations." replied Harry as he took his seat.

"I will make it a priority but you're right this can wait until we have things settled first." said Moody.

Reading through the SGC reports Harry could not help but shiver at the description he came across of the Kull warriors. An inferi warrior with all the strength and endurance of a world-class athlete. Governed by a brain washed symbiote that was in-place to combat the organ problems that the host was having. As he read through the report he say the specs for the new weapon to combat these monstrosities. Also included was the file about Dr Jacksons trip to Honduras seemingly searching for and finding an Alteran healing device.

Frowning a little in thought Harry tapped his comm badge and said "OPS to Captain Black."

"Captain Black here. What can I do for you?" replied Sirius.

"Do you have a moment. I need to see you in my office." said Harry.

"Sure I will be there in about 5 minutes." said Sirius.

As he continued reading Harry was finding himself once again engrossed in the SGC files. It was at this point that Sirius walked in "Hey pup." said Sirius as he took a seat in-front of Harry's desk.

"Hey Sirius." said a somewhat distracted Harry.

With a little frown Sirius inquired "What happening?"

"I was just looking through the files from the SGC and I am curious it appears that an Alteran healing device was found in Honduras on Earth. What I am trying to figure out is how did we miss this?" replied Harry.

Casting his mind back Sirius said "Well if the device was off we wouldn't have detected it. Especially with the size of the device."

"Hhmm well it appears that Daniel Jackson found it and the SGC has used it to develop a weapon against the new Kull warriors that Anubis developed." replied Harry.

"Kull warriors?" asked a curious Sirius.

"Yes it appears that Anubis obtained some information about Egeria and the larval Goa'uld when he captured Jonas Quinn. He create an army of inferi like soldiers designed to be physically superior to the Jaffa. However because of their abnormally large heart and lung structures they require a symbiote to help keep them alive." replied Harry.

"Inferi?" whispered Sirius.

"Indeed according to the reports the SGC well specifically Tealc and Bra'tac captured a warrior who was on the verge of pulmonary failure. It was determined by Jacob/Selmac that the creature was grown and was not alive while growing. It was given life after reaching it's mature state." said Harry.

"That's monstrous." said Sirius.

"Indeed but at least the SGC has a weapon to combat such and so do we. I have looked through the files and have come across the specs for the weapons attached to the files." said Harry.

"We really need to take Anubis out of the picture." said Sirius seriously.

"Indeed but we may also have another issue." said Harry with a tired sigh.

"Oh?" inquired Sirius.

"It appears that SG1 discovered a repository left behind by our ancestors and O'Neill stuck his head in it and received a full and complete download. This was done to prevent it falling into Anubis's hands as he was encroaching on their position." said Harry.

"You cannot be serious?" replied and incredulous Sirius.

"Indeed according to the medical reports O'Neill is 4/5 days away from complete neurological collapse. He has a week at most." said a tired Harry.

"But why would he do that. More to the point how did he do that. He would have to be of Alteran descent to get the repository to work." replied a frowning Sirius.

"It appears that he has some remote ancestors that where Alteran. He could activate and receive a download but he wouldn't be able to handle it. Apparently this happened a few years ago and O'Neill was able to construct a device that allowed him to power the gate for an extra-galactic dial and seek help with the Asgard." replied Harry.

"OK I assume that he will be doing the same now?" said Sirius.

"You would think, however they are hoping that somewhere in the download he will unconsciously find a way to permanently defeat Anubis." replied Harry.

"OK what do you need me to do?" replied Sirius.

"I want you to take the Hermes and your escorts and wait at Earth. Monitor the situation and if necessary take action." said Harry.

"OK consider it done." said Sirius as he stood and left to return to his ship.

….Earth O'Neill's house...

As they gathered and talked about life and the everyday mundane things there was a knock at the door.

Answering the door O'Neill was surprised to see his commanding officer was the one who knocked. "Sir." said O'Neill.

"Colonel." said Hammond.

"Won't you come in?" said a slightly startled O'Neill.

As the returned to the living room Major Carter seen General Hammond and stood in salute.

"At ease." replied Hammond.

Taking a deep breathe Hammond said "There has been some changes. I have been ordered to Washington for reassignment."

A stunned silence met that statement.

"What?" said O'Neill.

"There has been some political changes with the new President. His running mate and the new Vice-President Senator Kinsey." replied Hammond.

"Who is replacing you?" inquired a slightly distraught Carter.

"Dr Elizabeth Weir." replied Hammond.

"I have heard of her. She is an expert on international politics. I referenced some of her work when I drafted the treaty proposals for the Tok'ra." said Daniel Jackson.

"Sir we don't have a lot of time. What about the Colonel?" replied Carter.

"Indeed something must be done." said Tealc.

"As far as I know you are all to report for work tomorrow morning. I know this isn't an ideal situation but at the moment there is nothing that can be done. I feel that I can do more in Washington." replied Hammond.

Seeing the despondent looks he was getting Hammond said "I wish I could do more but maybe I can do something to prevent or at least stall the President's order of the suspension of any and all off-world activity for the next three months."

…...The next day in the SGC...

"You are replacing a great man uniform not withstanding." said Daniel Jackson.

"I know and I know that not everyone is going to be happy..."replied Dr Weir.

"Unscheduled off-world activation." came Walter's disembodied voice over the P.A.

As both Daniel and Dr Weir rushed to the control room.

"We are receiving Bra'tac's IDC." said Colonel Pierson.

"An IDC is..." said Daniel as he started to explain what the IDC was.

"I know what and IDC is please open the iris." replied Dr Weir as she spoke to Walter.

"Aye Ma'am." said Walter as he placed his hand on the scanner to release the iris.

Moving to the gateroom both Dr Weir and Daniel Jackson waited at the foot of the ramp that lead up to the stargate.

Bra'tac stepped through and walked down. He frowned a little when he say Dr. Weir.

"Bra'tac welcome." said Daniel.

"I am Dr Elizabeth Weir the new leader of this facility." replied Dr Weir as she held out her hand for Bra'tac to shake.

Frowning a little Bra'tac addressed Daniel "Has Hammond of Texas fallen in battle?"

"No there have been some political changes within our government. General Hammond was recalled to Washington for reassignment." replied Daniel.

As his face took on a more serious look Bra'tac said "You must prepare. Anubis is gathering the full force of his fleet. He will be here inside of three days."

In stunned silence Dr Weir and Daniel shared a look and said "Briefing room."


	21. End of Anubis

*****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I would like to thank all of my reviewers******

….On board the Hermes cloaked in high Earth orbit...

"Sir we have a problem." said Commander Tonks.

"What is it?" asked Sirius as he tore his attention away from the report he was reading and redirected it onto Cmdr Tonks.

"Bra'tac arrived through the stargate about an hour ago he has informed them that Anubis is coming with his full fleet." replied Cmdr Tonks.

"Open a channel to Altera, I need to speak to the High Chancellor." said Sirius.

"Aye sir channel open." replied Mr Olivetti

As the viewscreen changed to show Harry in his office in Avalon Harry frowned and said "Sir we have just received a report Anubis is gathering his fleet he will be here in..." said Sirius as he looked at Cmdr Tonks.

"3 days sir." replied Tonks as more information came through she fed it to the console in-front of Sirius.

"What have the humans done?" said Harry in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"They are currently preparing. Although it seems the Vice-President doesn't think much of the threat. He reminds me a little too much of that idiot Fudge." said Sirius.

"What preparations are the humans making?" asked Harry.

As he read through the information on the screen in-front of him Sirius said "O'Neill has begun packing equipment they are preparing to depart for Chulak to join up with Tealc and Bra'tac where and what he intends to do I have no idea as yet."

"OK I want you to remain in orbit but under no circumstances are you to interfere. If we time this right we can get rid of Anubis once and for all. I will arrive on board the Poseidon in 9 hours. Potter out." said Harry.

….Avalon...

As Harry stood and went to OPS to contact Dan and Alastor he couldn't help but think of the conversation that was had in the council chambers recently.

… _.Flashback..._

" _We think we have a way to imprison Anubis!" said Dan._

" _Really?" asked Harry somewhat shocked._

" _Indeed we think that because Anubis is semi ascended he can be imprisoned within a containment vessel. We have been pouring over the results of his scan and we have deteremined that Anubis is not fully ascended. He is more closely related to the energy life forms we encountered millennia ago in the Pegasus galaxy. If this is the case we can beam him into the containment vessel. However we don't know if he has access to any ascended powers that would allow him to escape from it." as Dan explained Harry's amazement grew._

" _That is an excellent idea. We have to find a way to …..."Harry stopped and thought about something he had read._

" _A way to what..." inquired Dan._

" _I was just thinking that maybe I should visit Kheb and see if I can speak to Oma. After all she was the one who ascended Anubis so it would be a fair assumption she would know the extent of his powers." replied Harry._

" _That's an excellent idea. However we may not get an answer but it is worth a try." said Moody_

… _.Flashback ends..._

….Earth SGC...

As the gate was active and everything was being loaded through Dr Weir swept her deep brunette hair from her eyes. She spied Colonel O'Neill coming into the room and said "Do you need anything else I believe there is still a kitchen sink that can be taken."

Stopping in confusion O'Neill responded "Was that a joke?"

With a slight stutter Dr Weir replied "Yes, perhaps a bad one."

"Yes very bad but I sense hope for you." said O'Neill with a smirk.

"Well I hope for all our sakes you find what you are looking for Colonel." replied Weir.

"Thank you." said O'Neill as he continued onwards up the ramp and through the stargate.

…..Kheb earlier in the week...

As Harry Remus and he four guards made their way from the stargate to the monastery they could see the remains of the Goa'uld vessels and Jaffa as they passed. Coming to a crest in the rise they could see the monastery in the distance.

Moving along it took another 30 minutes until they finally entered the grounds of the monastery. Removing their shoes and weapons as this was a holy place they proceeded further into the monastery.

"Welcome Harry Potter." came a woman's voice,

Stopping Harry looked around and suddenly a being of white light appeared and took the form of a woman with auburn hair.

"Oma DeSala?" said Harry.

"Indeed. We have been watching you Harry and all of our children who have returned with you." replied Oma.

"And what do you think?" said Harry. Inwardly he was panicking slightly he knew that this was one of their ancient ancestors and she could wipe him out in a second if she so choose to.

"There is nothing to fear Harry. We are quite impressed that you have found your way home and have rebuilt our society and it seems to be better than what we had so many years ago." replied Oma.

"You know what we are here?" inquired Harry.

"Indeed." replied the enigmatic Oma.

"Then you know the question we need the answer to?" asked Harry.

"I do but..." said Oma as she started and then paused with a frown on her face as she looked to the heavens.

As they watched the could see another ascended being coming from the skies.

It was a moment later that another woman appeared. Dressed in the glowing white and silver garb of the ancients. She was a little smaller than Oma but had the same auburn hair and piercing brown eyes that spoke of secrets and knowledge.

"Greetings to you Harry Potter. I am Ganos Lal. We have been watching you and we have this to tell you." said Ganos as she spoke she startled Oma.

"Really?" replied Harry.

"Yes. We have watched and we know the question you want to ask us. The answer is Anubis has access to the ascended powers but he cannot use them due the the ban that was placed upon him. So in answer to your question yes he can be imprisoned within the containment vessel you have in mind." said Ganos.

"Why the change?" inquired Oma.

"We have been watching the Alteran's closely and we approve of the actions taken that are cleaning up the mistakes and messes we left behind. We are not taking direct action so our non interference policy is still intact." said Ganos.

"I thank you for the answers you have provided." replied Harry with a small bow.

"We will be watching Harry." said Ganos as she moved and cupped Harry's face with her hand.

Harry knew that information had been put into his mind by Ganos but did not let it show on his face.

"Thank you. We must be going now there is much to attend to." said Harry as he stepped back from the two ascended beings.

"We wish you luck in all your endeavours." said Oma with a small smile.

Nodding Harry was about to turn and head back to the gate when Oma called out "You are welcome here any time you wish."

"Thank you." said Harry in reply as he turned to Remus and his escorts he said "Come we have to return home."

As they left in mute silence Ganos watched and Oma said "They really are making us proud aren't they."

"That they are my old friend. That they are." replied Ganos as both she and Oma condensed into pure light and vanished up into the heavens.

….On board the Poseidon...

As the fleet swept through hyperspace the Poseidon and it's escorts along with the Zeus and 20 other starships preparations where underway for what was sure to be a battle for the ages.

"High Chancellor, we should arrive in Earth orbit in 90 minutes." said Moody.

"Excellent work Admiral." replied Harry.

"I want the ship cloaked and weapons ready when we arrive in the Sol system." said Moody.

"Sir we have a communique coming in from Captain Black on board the Hermes." said Commander Ochiba.

"On screen." said Moody.

"Admiral Moody, High Chancellor we have intercepted a message from SG1 they are onboard a cargo ship. They have travelled to Proclarush Taonas and retrieved a potentia. They will arrive in just under two hours. Also you should know that Anubis has sent an advanced party to Earth to see if they have defences the can counter them. The ships have taken a few pot shots and destroyed a carrier group." replied Sirius.

"The only reason they would need a potentia would be if he plans to reactivate the Antarctic outpost." said Harry.

"What would you like me to do?" asked Sirius.

"Do nothing allow SG1 to return and complete their mission. There has been no other actions from the Goa'uld?" replied Harry.

"Will do we shall see you soon. Black out." said Sirius as he closed the comm line.

"Open a channel to Altera." said Harry.

Yes High Chancellor." replied Commander Ochiba.

As the viewscreen changed Percy Weasley appeared "What can I do for you High Chancellor.?"

"Percy please contact Thor and inform him that Anubis is about to attacked Earth. We have also learned that O'Neill has received a download from one of the repositories and we will need him to remove the information before O'Neill suffers neurological collapse." replied Harry.

"Will do. Avalon out." said Percy as he closed the comm lines and went about the tasks the High Chancellor had set him.

Just over an hour later the fleet dropped out of hyper-space around Earth and cloaked.

As they watched the could see a massive fleet of 30 ships exit hyper-space and take up position above Earth.

….Oval office Washington Earth...

As the President and his advisors where discussing the situation a hum started to fill the room and the lights went out.

All of a sudden a figure appeared in the room. Secret service agents came bursting into the room and started firing at the cloaked figure.

After 30 seconds one of the the attending General's said "Hold your fire it's a hologram."

" **I am Anubis."** said Anubis as he spread his arms.

"Henry Hayes President of the United states. One nation among many." said the President.

" **No longer, you will bow before your God."** said Anubis

"I think not. Don't let the suit fool you we are going to bat on this. I am of course willing to accept your surrender." replied the President.

" **If you had weapons that could counter mine you would have used them."** said Anubis.

"Well see won't we." said the President as the hologram of Anubis vanished.

Turning to look at his aides he said "Too much?"

"Sir we have to evacuate to the alpha site you can stay in contact..." said Vice-President Kinsey.

"You go ahead Bob I'm staying." said the President.

"You..." said Kinsey.

"No you go ahead I'm staying and that's final." replied the President.

As Kinsey stood and left the room without so much as a backward glance the President turned to General Hammond and said "God knows you deserve to go George."

"No sir, I'm staying." said General Hammond.

"Well if you will accept it I have another job for you." said the President.

….SGC...

"Well I never thought you where a coward." said Dr Weir as she spoke to Kinsey.

"I'm a pragmatist Dr...by the way if you survive this you're through." sneered Kinsey.

Just then the power was cut to the base. "Manual iris control close it now." shouted Dr Weir.

"What are you doing, open that iris and dial the alpha site." said Kinsey.

Just then the gate activated and almost immediately after activation the room was rocked by a massive explosion.

"That was a nuke or worse." said one of the technicians.

In space above Earth the Goa'uld had started firing at power grids and communications terminals. Systematically taking out any means of global communications.

…..On the Poseidon...

"Sir we are reading a cargo ship exiting hyper-space on the trajectory to the Antarctic." said Lt Ivonava.

"This is it people. Everyone get ready." barked Moody as he waited to see what was happening.

"Sir the Goa'uld have dispatched Alkesh and gliders to deal with the cargo ship." said Commander Ochiba.

"The have modified the matter stream to bore a hole in the ice." said Harry as he read what was happening.

"Sir I am detecting another fleet of ships heading to the Antarctic. They are not Goa'uld. It appears to be the x-303 with a contingent of 302's with it to provide cover for the cargo ship." said Cmdr Ochiba.

"Sir I am getting reading the outpost have been powered up. The start up sequence for the drones is operating." said Lt Ivonava

As the dog fight raged in the skies above Antarctica the humans where putting up a good fight that impressed not only Harry but Admiral's Moody and Granger who where watching from their respective ships.

"Sir the vessel the Prometheus is moving away from the fight. They appear to be on a collision course with Anubis's mothership." said Lt Ivonava.

All of a sudden thousands of bright yellow drones shot out of the surface and began to obliterate the Goa'uld ships.

As the Prometheus seen the weapons fire they broke of their kamikaze run as the drones easily by passed the Goa'uld shields.

If anyone had thought about it they would have sworn that they could have heard Anubis scream out no. As his vessel was destroyed.

…...Oval Office Washington Earth & the SGC same time...

As the President and Dr Weir listened to the battle raging over the south pole from their respective positions in both Colorado and Washington they could hear a 302 pilot say "Thousands of bright yellow something I don't what they are they're coming from the surface. They're cutting the enemy fleet to shreds. My god it beautiful."

…...Poseidon...

"Sir we have a lock on the energy signature of Anubis." said Commander Ochiba.

"Beam him directly into the containment vessel." said Moody.

"Aye Sir." said Cmdr Ochiba as he carried out his orders.

"What now?" said Moody.

"Sir we have incoming ships. They are four minutes out. It's the Asgard." said Commander Ochiba.

"How many ships?" said Moody.

"There is 35 ships." replied Cmdr Ochiba.

In space the Asgard vessels dropped out of hyper-space and took up defensive positions around Earth.

"Incoming hail." said Commander Ochiba.

"On screen." said Moody.

As the viewscreen changed to Thor there was a small smile on his face.

"I see the Goa'uld have been destroyed." said Thor.

"Yes however it was not our doing the humans of Earth pulled one hell of a rabbit from their hat. They used the knowledge that O'Neill gained when again looked into our ancient repository. Using that knowledge they where able to acquire a power source for the outpost and powered the drones to destroy Anubis and his fleet." said Harry.

"What would you like us to do?" inquired Thor.

Thinking about it Harry said "I would like you to contact the SGC tell them you came in response to the Goa'uld fleet in orbit of Earth. Please do not mention us as before we have any contact with Earth I must speak to our high council. If you wouldn't mind please remove the knowledge from O'Neill's mind." said Harry.

"It will be done." said Thor as he closed the comm line.

"Admiral please send the shut down signal to the out post. Now that it is powered I do not want some power hungry idiot taking advantage of it's discovery." said Harry.

"Aye sir. Commander Ochiba if you please." said Moody.

"Aye sir transmitting now." said Cmdr Ochiba and after a few seconds he replied "We have received confirmation the outposts weapons are off line and cannot be reactivated by anyone on Earth."

"OK signal the fleet to return home." said Moody as he took his seat in the command chair.

In space the Alteran fleet swept into hyperspace and departed for Altera.

…..Earth SGC...

Everyone in the control room was celebrating the end of Anubis and the safety of Earth. In the gateroom there was a small flash of light and Thor appeared.

All of the marines in the gateroom point their weapons at him.

"Stand down." said Dr Weir as she entered the gateroom.

When the marines dropped their weapons down Dr Weir approached and said "Hello."

"Hello, I am Thor of the Asgard. We came as fast as we could when we detected the Goa'uld fleet in orbit of Earth." said Thor.

"We have destroyed the fleet however Colonel O'Neill has been placed in a stasis pod in the Antarctic." said Dr Weir.

"What is his condition?" inquired Thor.

"He's alive but unless someone can remove the knowledge he received in the download he will die." said Dr Weir.

"I shall tend to O'Neill." replied Thor and in a flash of light he was gone.

….Terra Defence Outpost Antarctica...

As Carter gazed at the sleeping form of O'Neill there was a small flash of light behind her and the rest of SG1.

Turning and raising their weapons they where surprised and stunned to see Thor.

"Thor." said Carter.

"Hello, we came as soon as we could. What is his condition?" inquired Thor.

"He asked to be placed in stasis. He knew he didn't have long left." said Daniel Jackson.

"Indeed, I shall transport us to my ship in orbit and remove the knowledge from O'Neill's mind." said Thor.

"Please anything you can do?" said Carter.

Immediately after there was four flashes and the humans and Asgard contingent vanished from the outpost. Reappearing in one the the many laboratory's on Thor' ship they took a moment to take in their surroundings when there was another flash of light and O'Neill appeared in the stasis pod in the middle of the room.

"I shall start the procedure." said Thor.

"Thank you." said Carter.

Almost immediately a set of bright light engulfed O'Neill's head. A moment later it was all over. Moving towards O'Neill the rest of SG1 waited on their commanding officer.

Taking a deep breath O'Neill began to stir. A moment later is eyes snapped open and he moved to sit up.

"Hey campers. Miss me?" said O'Neill.

"Welcome back."said Tealc.

Getting out of the pod O'Neill said "I take it we won?"

"Indeed sir, you don't remember anything?" asked Carter.

Pausing in thought O'Neill said "Nope not a thing."

"O'Neill the Goa'uld have been destroyed." said Thor.

"Thor buddy." replied O'Neill.

"It is good to see you." said Thor.

Just as O'Neill was about to say more Thor said "I shall transport you to the Prometheus."

There was a flash of light and instantly SG1 was gone.

Thor thought about everything that had happened recently and allowed himself a small approximation of a smile. "They are indeed the 5th race."

In space the vast Asgard fleet received a signal and as one they jumped into hyper-space.

….Avalon...

As Harry sat in his office reading through the days reports he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face. The Goa'uld leadership had been captured and Anubis was imprisoned things where looking good.

As he was reading through a report from Aiyana and Heimdall on the Asgard genetic issues he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Still working away?" she said with a smile.

"Oh I was just reading through the progress report from Aiyana and Heimdall." said Harry.

"Hhmm well I think you should take a break." said Hermione.

"Really and what did you have in mind?" replied Harry.

"I was thinking of a picnic." said Hermione.

"I like your train of thought." replied Harry as he stood and both he and Hermione left his office.

….Earth SGC...

As O'Neill went into Dr Weir's office he paused. Dr Weir was packing.

"Packing are we?" said O'Neill

"Yes, I have been asked to lead the research expedition in the Antarctic." replied Dr Weir.

"Really?" replied O'Neill.

"Yes with the Antarctic treaty everyone was posturing for space and ownership I was asked to head up the expedition as a viable leader." said Dr Weir.

"So who are we getting to replace you. Some government shill?" said O'Neill somewhat sarcastically.

"Well there is one person who despite his affiliation with the American Military was proposed as a leader for this facility." replied Dr Weir.

"Really and do I know this person?" inquired O'Neill.

"You know him very well Brigadier General Jack O'Neill" replied Dr Weir with a small smile.

As his mind caught up to what Dr Weir had said he looked slightly startled "Brigadier General." he said.

"Don't get me wrong it's on my list. I don't mind the promotion or the pay-check but there is a lot of paperwork that comes with it that I don't want to do." he continued.

"Well unfortunately they go hand in hand. Besides who knows how this place should be run better than you." replied Dr Weir.

….Avalon a week later...

The high council was again in session.

"We have a lot to go through today." said Harry.

"Indeed. With the capture of the Goa'uld leadership things are moving quickly in the right direction. We estimate that by the end of the month all of the Goa'uld will either be captured or dead." said Moody.

"That is fantastic news. By the way did you check out the other thing I mentioned." asked Harry.

"I did, however it is not possible by star-ship we will have to mount an expedition through the gate and take it from there." replied Moody.

Nodding Harry said "We shall look into it. Now another question what contact will we have with Earth. They have developed the necessary requirements for contact."

"I say we introduce ourselves when our gate is back working." said Dan.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe not immediately but we shall make our introductions soon." replied Sirius.

"What about the Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy?" asked the gruff former Auror Moody.

"We are nearing completion on the weapons satellites and the new ships. However I would like to propose that we return and deal with the Asurans first then take the fight to the Wraith." said Harry.

"Why the Asurans?" asked Moody.

"If what the cloaked satellites are telling us is correct they have built themselves a version of Atlantis along with a who planet full of our older technology. We cannot risk this falling into the hands of the Wraith or anyone else for that matter. Also it would be easier to deal with them if they are unaware that we survived." replied Harry.

"There is also the matter of the prime directive. When we return to the Pegasus galaxy almost every race that we encounter will not have developed any means of space travel due to the cullings by the Wraith. My question is will we enforce the directive or shall we relax it." said Dan.

"That's a very good question. I believe in the case of the Pegasus galaxy the directive should be relaxed not entirely but just enough that we can provide medical aid to the natives." said Sirius.

"That is something to think on for the next meeting. There is no point in making that decision now as it is still a few months away from our return." replied Harry.

As they sat they discussed various happenings within their domain. It turned out that it was a slightly longer session than normal but there was no need to rush.


	22. Atlantis, War and the Tau'ri

*****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Once again I have no beta.*****

Giggling like made as they made their way to Harry's apartments "Come on it wasn't that funny" said Harry with an exasperated smile.

"Really Harry, I think the sight of the High Chancellor doing a wonskey feint was a bit much." laughed Hermione.

"What can I say I like to fly and I'm delighted to see that even in the face of all our technological wonders and advantages we still find time to embrace the older traditions and games from our past" said Harry.

"Indeed." replied Hermione.

Pulling Hermione in for a kiss he said "I love you."

Pausing mid-kiss Hermione said "You love me?"

"I do and I know I have never told you that before but it's true." replied Harry.

"I hope you realise I love you to Harry." said Hermione.

"I do. And I am thankful everyday that our ancestors gave us our legacy. Otherwise we would have fallen to Dumbledore's machinations." here Harry shuddered a little. "Just think I would have been forced to marry Ginny and you to Ron."

Shuddering a little Hermione said "Enough about those nobody's. Come let's have some dinner." and she led the two of them into Harry's apartments.

….Earth Antarctic site a few weeks later...

As Daniel led Dr Weir and Rodney into his room that he had appropriated for his work he said "We have been getting closer and closer to finding the lost city. We thought that we had a gate address with the 7th being the point of origin." as he drew the symbol for Earth on the whiteboard.

"The point of origin is Earth?" said Weir.

"That's not it." said Daniel.

"Then your address is incorrect." said Rodney.

"Not incorrect, incomplete." replied Daniel as he drew and 8th symbol on the whiteboard.

"What are you saying Dr Jackson?" replied a smiling Elizabeth Weir.

"It's an 8 symbol address. It's further away than we ever though possible but it's not out of reach." replied Daniel Jackson.

"Atlantis?" asked Rodney.

"Atlantis, and I think we can go there." replied Daniel.

As they continued to talk a young lieutenant came in and said "Ma'am we have an eta on General O'Neill's helicopter he's 20 minutes out." said the young Lieutenant.

"Thank you Lt. Ford." said Elizabeth.

Twenty five minutes later General O'Neill joined Daniel, Elizabeth and Rodney in Daniels "office"

"We think that the ancients packed up and left somewhere between 5 and 10 million years ago." said Daniel.

"In their flying city." said a disbelieving O'Neill.

"Yes." said Daniel

"Flying city." replied O'Neill.

"Yes." said Daniel with a nod of his head.

"So why did they leave?" inquired O'Neill.

"Who knows. We know that there was a plague hence the time dilation device on P4X-639 maybe that's why they left but the point is we know where they went." replied Daniel.

"Pegasus?" said O'Neill.

"Yes it's the name of a dwarf galaxy in the local group." said Daniel.

"So what do you need?" replied O'Neill

"Well we want to attempt a dial in and possibly lead an expedition there." said Daniel.

"Well I'm convinced...good luck." replied O'Neill.

"It's not that simple Jack. You know that gating to another galaxy requires a lot of power." replied Daniel.

"We need to use the zed-pm." said Rodney.

Looking slightly confused it was Daniel who said "ZPM, he's Canadian."

"I'm sorry." O'Neill dead-panned.

"I have since deteremined that it draws it's power from vacuum energy which is contained within an artificial region of sub-space time." replied Rodney

"The answer is no." replied a serious O'Neill.

"Jack come it is the only way to follow and find out if they are still alive." replied Daniel.

Thinking about it Jack said "Are you sure there are more of these Z things in Atlantis?"

"Yes and who knows what else. I mean these are the gate builders." said Daniel.

"We'll odds are with the amount of power required this trip would be one way." replied O'Neill.

"That is a chance that everyone of my people are willing to take." said Elizabeth.

Just as O'Neill was about to respond a man came rushing into the room. "Dr Weir you have to see this." he said as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Carson, what is it?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Come you have to see this." replied Carson as he turned and rushed back out of the room.

Looking at each other they hurried after Carson as he went back to the control chair.

When they get there they could see that it was lit up and someone was sitting in it. "Who is this?" asked Elizabeth.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything!" said O'Neill.

"I..I just sat down." replied the nervous pilot.

"Major I want you to think about our place in the solar system." said Rodney.

As he did so a holographic image appeared above them showing Earth and the solar system.

"Did I do that?" replied Sheppard.

...Avalon a week later...

How is everyone this morning?" asked Harry as he arrived in OPS.

"Good thank you sir." replied Javier.

"Good stuff. The gate it due back online in 3 days isn't it?" inquired Harry.

"Yes sir." said Alex.

"I'm heading to my office if you need me." replied Harry as he turned and headed into his office.

Sitting Harry brought up more reports on the Pegasus galaxy. He was so engrossed in his reading that he almost missed the beeping of an incoming transmission on this terminal.

Setting aside the reports he was reading he activated the screen.

Aiyana appeared and said "High Chancellor we have made a significant break through on the Asgard genetic problems."

"That is excellent news." replied Harry with a smile.

"Yes we have the projective algorithm running and we think that we can completely heal the Asgard within 6 months." said Aiyana with a smile.

"Brilliant." replied Harry.

"Indeed, also Egeria will be completely healed in 3 months." said Aiyana.

"Again this is excellent news. Please send me through the reports when you have a moment." replied Harry.

"Certainly, Aiyana out." replied Aiyana as she closed the comm line.

….Earth SGC...

You would have thought that something major was about to happen. With the amount of people and equipment moving around. Major John Sheppard looked bemused as he listened to various conversations he could hear someone call out "Does anyone speak whatever language these guys are speaking?"

Meandering his way through the crowd of people he eventually found himself in the gateroom. He could just hear Colonel Sumner saying to another soldier "That's what your side arm is for."

As he smugly looked around the room he could almost feel the eyes of Sumner on him. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Major, you are not here by my choice." he said.

Smiling slightly Sheppard replied "I'm sure you'll warm up to me once you get to know me."

Almost sneering Sumner said "Just so long as you remember who is giving the orders."

With a small smile that bordered on a smirk Sheppard replied "That would be Dr Weir right."

Just as Sumner was about to answer Dr Weir came into the gateroom and said "All right, we are about to begin the dialling sequence. Now we have been unable to predict how much power this will take so if we manage to make a connection we are not going to risk shutting the gate down. We shall send in the robot probe check for viability and go everything in one shot. Now as all of you know we may never be able to return home. You are all among the bravest people in the world and in light of that I would like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation."

When no one said anything Dr Weir smiled and said "Begin the dialling sequence."

"Chevron one encoded." said the voice of a technician over the P.A.

As Dr Weir made her way to the control room she came to a stop beside General O'Neill. "Nice" said O'Neill.

As Rodney came up beside them he said "The ZPM is connected and the power flow is stable."

"Excellent work Rodney." replied Elizabeth.

"Chevron 6 is encoded." said the technician.

"This is it." said Elizabeth with a side glance at Rodney she said "Seriously doctor calm down. Your embarrassing me."

In a drool voice Rodney replied "I have never been so excited in my whole life."

"Chevron 8 is locked." said the technician as the stargate activated and the kawoosh settled into the puddle of the wormhole. Cheers broke out in the gateroom as people celebrated the activation of the gate. Up until that point no one was sure it would work and now that it had everyone was delighted to put it mildly.

"Send in the probe." said O'Neill.

As he gave order the probe rolled up the ramp and vanished through the gate.

As the screen came to life Rodney said "What have we got?"

"Switching to zero-lux." replied the technician as he input the commands the screen changed the night vision mode.

"Sensors indicate a large room." said Rodney.

"Structurally intact?" came Daniel's response.

"Sensors indicate we have viable life-support. Looks like we are not getting out of this one." replied Rodney.

"Dr Weir you have a go." said a smiling General O'Neill.

"Thank you sir." replied Dr Weir as she turned and headed to the gate room.

…..Avalon 2 days later...

"Sir we are ready to bring the gate back online." said Javier.

"Good work, you can go ahead." replied Harry.

As Javier reactivated the gate everyone who present was watching. Alex was working beside Javier when he noticed something.

"Sir." said Alex.

"Yes Alex?" replied Harry.

"Sir we have just received a data update from our satellites in the Pegasus galaxy. The Wraith have awakened." said Alex he he read through trying to get as much information as possible in order to properly inform the High Chancellor.

"What, why?" asked Harry asked in shock.

"Unknown sir but we have detected a subspace transmission telling them to awaken." replied Alex.

"Get me as much information as you can." replied Harry as he turned to Javier "Contact Admiral's Granger and Moody as well as Captain Black. Tell them they are to immediately return to Altera for an immediate council of war. Also contact Amelia and Kingsley." he continued.

"Aye sir." replied Javier.

As Harry moved to his office he was trying to figure out what had happened to make all of the Wraith wake up. Why now? That was the question he was asking himself.

As Harry sat down he placed a call on his terminal. After a moment Hermione's face appeared.

"Harry, well this is a surprise." replied a smiling Hermione.

"It is and it is not a good one." replied a sombre Harry.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"We are unsure as yet but something has woken all of the Wraith." replied Harry.

"What, why?" asked Hermione in shock.

"That's just it we don't know. According to our research they should remain in hibernation for at least another 150 years. There is not nearly enough people to sustain them for long." replied Harry.

"OK what do you need me to do?" asked Hermione.

"At the moment not much. I was just calling to let you know that I am going to be very busy over the next few days so I won't be around as much." replied Harry.

"That OK I have plenty to work on here in Hogwart's." replied Hermione.

"How are you getting on?" asked Harry.

"Really well the new intake ages have made it interesting to say the least but we are getting there." replied Hermione.

"Well I shall leave you to it then. Love you." said Harry with a smile.

"Love you too." replied Hermione as she closed the comm line.

It was an hour later when Harry was immersed in going over the sensor data from the Pegasus galaxy that he was interrupted by Alex.

"Sir the Admirals and Captain Black are here." came Alex's voice over the comm line.

"OK I will be there in a minute." said Harry.

As he rose from his seat he transferred the data that he was going over to a padd and headed for the council chambers. Upon entering he could see those he requested where present.

Without preamble Harry said "We have a major problem. The Wraith have awakened."

"How?" asked Moody.

"We do not know as of yet. However we detected a subspace signal that called for all of them to awaken. By our estimates it should have been at least another 150 years before this happened." replied Harry.

"What do you need?" said Dan.

"As of this moment I am declaring a state of war. All other considerations are rescinded for the moment. I want updates on the ships and crew training." replied Harry.

"When do we leave?" asked Moody.

"Hold on a moment. We are not going anywhere until we have a full battle plan. It was one thing to return to the Pegasus galaxy when the Wraith where in hibernation. At least we wouldn't have to deal with them just yet. With them all awake we need to ensure that whatever we do we do it with the greatest of care not only for our forces but for the people in the Pegasus galaxy." said Harry.

"OK I can see where you are coming from. I'll have the ships fast-tracked into production." said Dan.

"I'll get working on the crews. I recommend that everyone deployed to the Pegasus galaxy be equipped with a personal shield encoded to their DNA so it cannot be copied." said Moody.

Sirius who was reading through the information on the terminal in front of him said "I may have something."

"What?" asked Harry.

"I have been looking through the logs from the war and there is something... " Sirius said as he spoke of what he had found.

"That's a good idea but what about..." replied Harry.

"That's easy..."replied Sirius.

"OK well we have to find the key to it first." said Harry.

"There is one place it is likely to be." replied Sirius.

"We are not return to Atlantis until we have everything ready. I know the cities shield can protect the city but there is no way in hell that we are returning without a full armada and the satellites are finished and ready to go." said Harry.

"That will take about 7 weeks at the inside." replied Dan.

"Get to it I want battle plans and so forth sent through to my office asap. Alastor you are already our fleet commander here in this galaxy. I want you to co-ordinate everything for our return to Pegasus. Sirius I want you to work with Dan on what you mentioned. Kingsley I want you to work with Alastor. Amelia this is going to be taking up a lot of my time as we prosecute the war. I want you to take over my duties for the day to day running of things here on Altera." said a serious Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor." replied Amelia as they others nodded in agreement.

"Also Dan I want you to contact the Asgard see if they can help us. Or at least take the pressure of us while we deal with this." said Harry.

"Will do Harry. Thor and his fleet should be arriving tomorrow I will inquire then." replied Dan.

"OK well let's get to it." replied Harry as he stood so did the others and they broke up to start on their assigned duties.

….Avalon the next day...

As Harry was again immersed in the data from the Pegasus galaxy he had spent the morning going over old battles trying to find anything that would give them the edge.

As he was working away Dan and Thor came into his office.

"High Chancellor." said Thor.

"Thor. I take it you and the Asgard have been apprised of what has happened." inquired Harry.

"Indeed. The Asgard High Council will provide you with any assistance that we can." replied Thor.

Letting the relief show on his face Harry said "That is excellent news."

"I have my fleet in orbit of Parvus II we are constructing a base from which to operate in this galaxy. What do you need at this time?" inquired Thor.

Allowing Dan to speak Harry listened. "We currently have 50 more cruisers under construction along with their escorts. Alongside the defensive satellites. We have an idea to limit the mobility of the Wraith however we need a piece of equipment to get it up and running. Unfortunately we do not have a way to recreate the key as the device it is linked to is a tandem device and thus creating another is impossible. We won't know where the device is until we return to Atlantis."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Thor.

"We need you assistance in monitoring things here in this galaxy and we could use your support when we return to Pegasus. We have to focus our efforts on the Wraith and I would not feel comfortable leaving things unattended. So I want to turn over that to your care for the time being." replied Harry.

"Of course." replied Thor "I will also assign some Asgard engineers to work with Dan and his team to assist with power distribution and weapons. We have significant experience in that area thanks to our war with the replicators." he finished.

"I will contact the Furlings also. The Nox will not get involved in a war. The Furlings may choose not to but it would be a good idea to ask." said Harry.

"Very well. I shall start making preparations." said Thor as he stood to leave with Dan.

Harry also stood and went to OPS. He could see how much busier things had gotten in the last few hours.

"Alex can you contact the Furlings and ask Griphook if he is available to meet with me?" said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Alex.

"I have more scans from the Pegasus galaxy. We estimate there is currently 63 hive ships and their escorts active at this time." said Javier.

"Good work. Any indication as to what caused them all to awaken early?" inquired Harry.

"No sir we aren't getting any unusual hyperspace activity either indicating someone new has stirred them up either." replied Javier.

"Sir Griphook reports he can meet with you in an hour. Do you wish him to come here?" said Alex.

"Yes it would be better if he could come here." replied Harry.

"Aye sir." said Alex as he relayed the request.

"Keep sending through the sensor data to my office Javier." said Harry as he turned to head back into his office.

As he got himself something to drink he sat and again immersed himself in his reading.

It was an hour later when he was interrupted by Griphook arriving.

"High Chancellor." said Griphook as he entered Harry's office.

"Ambassador Griphook." replied Harry.

"What can I do for you?" asked Griphook as he took a seat in front of Harry's desk.

"We have a problem. The Wraith have awakened all of them. We do not know why." said Harry.

Here Griphook nodded and said "What do you need us to do?"

"We are currently building our forces to return to the Pegasus galaxy. I would like to extend the offer to you and your people to come with us if they wish. We have no idea how long this war will last but as a warrior race it would be inappropriate to say the least if we left out asking you." said Harry.

"I will speak to the High Council. We have been concentrating on building a new home and as such we have not built any ships." replied Griphook.

"OK well any help you can provide will be much appreciated." said Harry.

Standing Griphook said "I will return home and talk to the high council." as he turned and departed Harry office.

….7 weeks later with Thor aboard the O'Neill...

As Thor was overseeing the construction of the new colony on Parvus II. He noticed an incoming hail. He moved to accept and the image of Freyr appeared.

"Supreme Commander we have been contacted by General O'Neill of Earth. He has a request." said Freyr.

"What do they need?" inquired Thor.

As Freyr outlined what O'Neill has said and requested Thor could only listen in incredulity.

"They Alteran's will not be happy to say the least." replied Thor.

"I know." replied Freyr.

"Leave it with me I shall speak to the High Chancellor." said Thor. Seeing Freyr nod he closed the comm line and sighed.

…..Avalon an hour later...

As Harry was again reading through more reports on the Wraith and the last war he was once again interrupted by Thor and Sirius as they made their way into Harry's office.

"Thor, Sirius this is unexpected." said Harry with a small smile.

"Indeed we have some information that is disturbing to say the least." replied Thor.

"Oh?" inquired Harry.

"Yes I have discovered what may have awoken the Wraith early." replied Thor.

Sitting up in their seats both Harry and Sirius exchanged a look and Sirius said "What is it?"

"It appears that it was the humans of Earth who awoke the Wraith." replied Thor into the stunned silence that followed.

"What. How did they even discover Atlantis let alone get there?" asked Harry.

"It appears that they discovered a tablet written in Alteran which talked about a lost city. They started researching and eventually Dr Jackson discovered the address." said Thor.

"How did we not notice this?" asked Sirius.

"Apparently they departed while your gate was offline due to the solar activity." said Thor.

"Foolish humans." snapped Harry.

"Indeed I was contacted by General O'Neill. He requested an Asgard to travel on their new battlecruiser the Daedalus. It is scheduled to depart in 8 hours." replied Thor.

"How are they getting there. They have only just developed hyperdrive technology. They are no where near to meeting the power requirements to make this trip in anything less than a month. That is of course they don't burn out their drive mid trip." replied Sirius.

"They have discovered a potentia in a private collection in America and as it is fully powered they are using it to send reinforcements though the gate and then they intend to transfer it to the ship which will allow them to make the transit to the Pegasus galaxy in 4 days." replied Thor.

"Sirius I want you to prep the ships for launch to Pegasus. Have the weapons satellites loaded and ready to depart in 2 hours. We have 30 ships ready to transit to Pegasus. Thor can you assign an Asgard to monitor the humans in transit." said Harry.

"I will assign Hermiod to this." replied Thor.

Nodding and tapping his comm badge Harry said "Potter to Admiral Granger."

"Granger here." replied Dan over the comm line.

"Dan Thor has discovered that humans from Earth are in Atlantis they have awoken the Wraith." said Harry.

"What?" snapped Dan.

"Indeed I have ordered Sirius to ensure that the ships we have ready are loaded and ready to depart in two hours. I need you to co-ordinate with Alastor. Also hang on..." said Harry and he looked to Thor. "I take it the potentia are depleted and Atlantis currently has no defensive capabilities?"

"Indeed. The people in Atlantis where only able to get a messaged through in compressed form and the gate shut down after 1.3 seconds. They used their naquadah generators to power it for that brief time. Apparently there are 3 Wraith hive ships and their escorts on their way to Atlantis. It was discovered that Atlantis was the only way to a new rich feeding ground." said Thor.

"That's just fantastic. Not only do we have primitive humans running around doing Merlin knows what in our city but because of them the Wraith have discovered humans in this galaxy as well." said Harry sarcastically.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Dan.

"I need a trio of potentia ready for transport and 200 troops outfitted with shield devices and weapons to bare in 8 hours." said Harry.

"I will get it done. Granger out." said Dan as he closed the comm line.

"I am going to make preparations. I know the Poseidon is out over seeing ship trials at the moment I will get Moody back and inform him of the situation." said Sirius as he stood and left leaving Harry and Thor together.

"You know Thor when you indicated that the 5th race had been found I was sceptical to say the least but now I don't know if the humans can be trusted. They broke into our ancestral home and have awoken the enemy of our people. They didn't even consult you before they went on this expedition or whatever they call it." said an irritated Harry.

"I know I was most disturbed when I learned of the reason for O'Neill's call. It appears that they have information from Atlantis that indicates the city was waiting for the descendants of the ancients to return. In their arrogance they believe it to be them." replied Thor.

Frowning Harry said "The humans of Earth are not our descendants. We created them yes but they are not us nor will they ever be."

"Indeed. It appears that they have discovered the genetic key if you will that allows your people to utilise your technology. Apparently a very small percentage of humans carry it from millennia ago interbreeding with Alteran survivors who fled Atlantis. They have developed a gene therapy to transfer a copy of the gene to their people to allow them to work your technology." said Thor.

Sighing Harry said "I am going to return to Atlantis and take control of the city. Will you accompany us?"

"I will however I shall be in command of our fleet and shall depart with them." replied Thor.

"Thank you my friend." said Harry.

"It is not a problem Harry." replied Thor. They had a long discussion weeks ago and Thor had said he would drop the formal titles when it was just them.

As Thor left Harry was left to his musings. He was very annoyed to put it mildly that the humans from Earth have moved into their home. No he was not happy and he knew the rest of the council would not be either.

As Harry once again headed to OPS he say Javier working away and said "Javier I want you to send a message to Captain Jones on board the Hades. Have her divert to Earth and transport all of the equipment in the outpost to her cargo bay. The control chair, computers drones everything."

At Javier's slightly puzzled look Harry said "It was the humans of Earth who travelled to Atlantis and woke the Wraith. I want everything apart from the stargate that was built by our people removed. Have her do a complete planetary scan and remove our technology."

Frowning in anger Javier said "Right away sir." and he proceeded to send the orders.

"Alex I will be returning to Atlantis. I want you to come with me, Javier as well. Everyone will be equipped with a personal shield and full military gear. I want you to co-ordinate with Admiral Granger on the Hephaestus station. I want a full supply of drones boxed and ready for transport. The fleet along with the Asgard are departing in less than two hours. We are travelling by gate in 6 hours. I intend to take back our city. Be ready." said Harry.

"Yes sir." replied Alex.

"Sir I have contacted the Hades Captain Jones said it will take her 12 hours before she can reach Earth. They are on the far side of a nebula on the outer edge of our galaxy." said Javier.

"That's fine." said Harry as he left to head to his apartment to get ready. Sighing again he moved into the transport booth and pushed the button on the wall panel that would being him out to his quarters.

It was four hours later after showering, changing and having something to eat that Harry made his way back to OPS.

"Sir we have detected a stargate activation from Earth. The destination is Atlantis." said Alex.

"That must be the reinforcement that Thor mentioned. How are things proceeding here?" asked Harry.

"We are ready to go. We have crates containing a full resupply of drones and the troops are ready and assembled." said Alex.

As Harry turned he could see the 200 troops and crates of drones waiting to depart. "Alex, Javier grab your personal shields. Percy when the connection between Earth an Atlantis is closed I want you to immediately dial in. Send the command codes through to lower the shield and only to accept instructions from us once I have control of the city." he said.

"Aye sir." said Percy as he moved to monitor the gate from the position that Javier had vacated.

As Harry moved down the steps to the assembled people he began "Can I have everyone's attention. We are going to be dialling Atlantis as soon as the humans have cut their connection. Everyone is to activate their personal shields. I want a team of 20 through first. Form a protective barrier around me so I can use the control device and take control of our city from the humans. Once done everyone else shall come through with the equipment afterwards. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." replied the crowed of people.

"OK when you are ready Percy." said Harry as Alex and Javier arrived with their shield devices on and ready to go.


	23. Atlantis the beginnings of war

*****As always I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter. Many thanks to all of my reviewers*****

 **A/n: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter some personal stuff got in the way. Also I would like to point out that I do not condone any cruelty to animals.**

In Atlantis the alarms for the self-destruct where blaring. As Colonel Everett stepped through the gate along with a contingent of military personnel and equipment.

Walking up to Dr Weir he said with a salute "Dr Weir? Colonel Dillon Everett United States Marine Corps. General O'Neill sends his regards, you are relieved."

Stunned Dr Weir took a moment and replied "I don't think you understand our situation."

"You have 3 Wraith hive ships baring down on your position and precious little to defend yourself with. That about sum it up." said Colonel Everett in a slightly condescending tone of voice.

As he moved forward follow after Colonel Everett Sheppard said "Sir if you read the report you would know there is nothing we can do against an armada like the one headed this way."

"I wouldn't worry about that we brought equipment to help. All we have to do is hold out until the Daedalus arrives." said Colonel Everett.

"They must have found a ZPM it's the only way they could have dialled in from Earth." said Rodney.

"Indeed that damn thing was on Earth under our noses the whole time. As I speak it is being transferred to the ship and with it powering her engines it will be here in four days. That's how long we have to hold out. Major dial the alpha site recall all military personnel and any civilians who would like to help in defence of this city. When you have that done please join me in the conference room. And would someone turn off those alarms." replied Colonel Everett as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Fine Colonel your in charge but I should be at that meeting." said Dr Weir with some asperity.

"We are discussing our tactical position..."said Everett as he started to reply to Dr Weir.

The stargate started to dial. Someone was coming.

"Unscheduled off-world activation." said Chuck.

"Raise the shield." said Dr Weir as she turned towards the stargate she could see the shield form around the stargate.

As it was a moment later when the gate activated and the event horizon of the wormhole formed. Nothing happened for a moment. Then all of a sudden without any warning the gate shield lowered.

"What's happening?" shouted Dr Weir to Chuck who was trying to raise the shield.

….Avalon same time...

"Sir we have confirmation the connection between Earth and Atlantis has been cut." said Percy.

"Dial Atlantis." said Harry as he did a double check. He was wearing his personnel shield device just like everyone in their party. He had his wand and his side-arm with him as well.

As the gate activated Percy input the commands into the terminal in front of him. "Sir we received confirmation the Atlantis gate shield is down. Atlantis has signalled that it will not allow the humans to reactivate it." said Percy.

"All right team 1 you are a go." said Harry as he watched the defence team head through the gate.

….Atlantis gateroom same time...

In the gate room the marines had their weapons trained on the gate when all of a sudden people started coming through. Surveying the area in front of them they moved forward and formed a semi circle in front of the gate.

"Who are you people." asked Dr Weir.

Receiving no answer the marines where getting antsy. Harry stepped through the gate and he quickly took in the situation. Moving over to where the command override was in the floor he put out his hand and the tower rose from the floor.

Placing his hand on it all of the screens in Atlantis shut down. Seeing this Dr Weir started to panic and Rodney who could see the tower that had risen from the floor said "What is that?"

Tapping his comm badge Harry said "Moventur in omnibus teams" (all teams move in)

As Harry moved forward he came from between his people and approached Dr Weir.

Colonel Everett did not like this and said "Identify yourself."

Harry didn't reply to him and the Colonel did not like that he aimed and fired his weapon at Harry. If Harry did not have his personal shield device on his person and activated he would have been killed instantly as the Colonel was aiming for his head. As it was the bullet ricocheted of the shield.

Harry's head snapped to Everett and his eyes began to glow in rage. Harry stalked towards Everett and he knew he was in trouble. He felt like a game animal being stalked. Just as he was about to say something Harry's had lashed out and Everett went flying through the air and hit the stairs behind him.

As Everett righted himself from his prone position he sat up just in time to see the stranger wave his hand a a blue light engulfed him and his view of the world changed.

Harry reached down and grabbed the Everett rabbit by the ears and lifted him up. Turning he said to Javier "Lock this animal in a cell." as he passed him over.

One of the Alteran's carrying a box and Harry addressed him "Take a security team to the potentia room. Install the new devices."

As they humans could only watch in shock as Colonel Everett was turned into a rabbit and handed off to another of these people Dr Weir said again "Who are you?"

Turning to her Harry said "We are the Alteran's the builders and rightful owners of this city. What I want to know is what are you doing here." as Harry walked towards her the marines raised their guns.

Frowning Harry waved his arms in a semi-circle and said "arma et abierunt." (weapons be gone.) As he did this there was a small ripple in the air and every gun that the humans possesed vanished leaving the humans stunned.

"Well I am waiting on an answer." said Harry.

Dr Weir was stunned. The ancients or Alteran's as they called themselves where alive. "We came here to learn about you. We where hoping you would be here but instead we found the city abandoned."

"So you what set up a home for yourselves in a city that is millions of years more advanced than anything Earth has ever seen and what thought you could take our place here?" snarked Harry.

"We thought you where gone. Ascended never to be among mortals on the lower planes again. When we arrived we saw a recording that said the city was left to slumber in the hopes that the descendants of the Alteran's would return." said Dr Weir.

Moving towards Dr Weir Harry said "And what you thought that was you. Don't make me laugh. We created your race yes but you are not us nor will you ever be us. We have explored space for nearly 60 million years. Your race is what 900,000 years old at most and you have only recently learned to split the atom."

"There is so much we can learn from you." replied Dr Weir.

"Well we have other concerns at the moment don't we." said Harry as he turned and headed up the stairs to the control room.

As the teams of Alteran's went about their duties Dr Weir, Rodney and Major Sheppard followed Harry.

As he reached the control room he frowned at the laptops and other Earth based equipment around the room and attached to various systems.

"I have taken control of the city. It is once again under Alteran control." said Harry.

"Alex clear this human equipment and get everything back up and running properly." Harry continued

"Join me in the conference room won't you." he said as he walked towards the conference room without looking to see if they followed.

As Harry entered the conference room he immediately went to the seat at the head of the table.

Seeing no other options for a place to sit Dr Weir, Rodney and Major Sheppard sat in the other empty seats close to Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter. I am the High Chancellor of the Alteran people. What I want to know is why are you here?" said Harry.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat Dr Weir replied "As I said before we came here looking for you. We found the city abandoned and used it to set up our base of operations."

Nodding Harry said "What made you want to come here. I mean according to your own history Atlantis sank beneath the oceans because of a great tragedy. You have arrived in a new galaxy without knowing what you would find but decided to go anyway. Not only have you broken into our home, set up a base and to top it all of you awoke the Wraith?"

"I know and I apologise on behalf of my people." replied Dr Weir.

"No we are not apologising Elizabeth. We may be here in your city but at least we weren't responsible for the Wraith's evolution." sneered Rodney.

"Rodney!" exclaimed Elizabeth as Sheppard looked at Rodney in shock.

With a gaze and demeanour that would crack the toughest nut Harry replied "We may be responsible for the evolution of the Wraith but we had a plan to fix that which your people have thrown out. You have awoken the Wraith. Not only have you endangered the lives of everyone residing in this galaxy you have also by dint of being here graciously informed the Wraith that there is a new rich feeding ground that can be accessed by the Atlantis stargate." Just as Harry was about to continue berating Rodney his comm badge beeped.

"Potter here." said Harry as he tapped his comm badge.

"Sir we have installed the new potentia and have cleared the human equipment from OPS. We are bringing systems online. However it appears that there is some damage due to flooding on the east pier and some on the west as well." said Alex through the comm line.

"I want a full report on what damage has been done. Also I want you and Javier to start organising teams to look through the labs in the city. Anything with level five materials or work or above is to be locked down until we can determine exactly what has been left here. Have the drones been transported to the weapons bay?" said Harry.

"The are transporting the drones down now and I will ensure your orders are carried out." said Alex as he closed the comm line.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Major Sheppard.

"Go ahead but first what are your names?" said Harry. He didn't really care but appearances where everything at the moment.

"Oh sorry, I am Dr Elizabeth Weir the expedition leader this is Major John Sheppard our military commander and this is Dr Rodney McKay our expert on your technology." said Elizabeth.

"Hhmmm." said Harry as he let his gaze roam over the three occupants in the room with him.

"Anyway I was wondering. What will happen to Colonel Everett?" inquired Sheppard.

As he gazed at John Harry replied "Tell me Major Sheppard. What do you think is the appropriate punishment for a man who knowingly broke into a place that he has not right to be should be? Not only that but he fired a shot at me that if I was not wearing my personal shield I would now be dead and for the grand finale he is responsible for the attempted murder of the Alteran High Chancellor. I am well aware of how your weapons work. The shot he took was aimed at my head."

As the three people in the room blanched at the summation they realised that they where in a lot of trouble.

"Eh..." said Sheppard.

"I would not worry about Colonel Everett he won't be released. He will stand trial and be punished according to our laws. Now if you will excuse me I need to see what is happening in my city." said Harry as he stood and swept from the room.

"He can't just..." began Rodney only to be cut of.

"Rodney everything he has said it true. We have to proceed carefully if we want to try and salvage any type of relationship with them. We may tolerate your ego because you are good at your job but something tells me that he will not be so tolerant of it." snapped Elizabeth.

"So what do we do?" asked Sheppard as he cut across Rodney's no doubt smart arsed rejoinder.

"We apologise and pray that we have not ruined relations with the anci... sorry Alteran's." replied Elizabeth as she stood and headed back out the the chaos that was now the control room. "And Rodney for the love of god watch what you say." said Elizabeth with a warning look to Rodney.

"I am going to get Teyla up here as well. She is after all the leader of her people and if the Ancients/Alteran's have returned she needs to know." said Sheppard as he split from the trio and made his way to the stairwell that lead to the training room.

As Dr Weir and Rodney made their way into the control room they could over hear part of a conversation between Harry and another Alteran. "I don't know what happened sir but there is significant damage of the systems in this section of the city. It seems to originate at the grounding stations." said the as yet unnamed Alteran.

"And you have no idea what could have caused this damage?" inquired Harry.

"No sir if I had to guess it looks like a massive electrical discharge travelled from grounding stations and destroyed everything electrical in it's path. If I didn't know it was impossible I would say that it looks like lightening struck the grounding stations and continued on doing damage as it moved through the city." said the man.

With a quick glance to Rodney Dr Weir said "It was a lightening strike."

Both Harry and the unnamed Alteran swung their heads around to look at Dr Weir.

"Please explain?" said Harry with a small frown.

"It was about 5 weeks ago there was a massive storm building on the planet. We had to evacuate the city but before we could all go we where attacked by the Genii. My command staff and I where held hostage as they tried to take control of the city. The only way to save it was to use the electrical discharges from the lightening strikes to power the cities shield to protect us from the tsunami that was approaching." replied Dr Weir.

Both Harry and the Alteran technician where startled. "You where very lucky that the city and yourselves where not destroyed." said Harry.

"It was our only choice at the time we did not have any power sources capable of powering the shield." replied Rodney somewhat contritely.

"Still it was amazing that it worked at all and can I ask for clarification who are the Genii?" asked Harry.

Just as Dr Weir was about to answer Major Sheppard arrived with a beautiful woman who was dressed in a manner different to the people of the expedition.

As Harry was looking at the woman something was tickling at his senses what he had yet to figure out.

"Sorry for disappearing but there is someone you should meet. Teyla this is Harry Potter High Chancellor of the Alteran's or Ancestors as you would know them. High Chancellor this is Teyla Emmagan leader of the Athosian people here in the Pegasus galaxy." said Sheppard with some dignity. He knew he had to show proper respect especially now.

Teyla was startled at the introduction she had heard rumours of someone new in Atlantis but to have the ancestors returned to them was jaw-dropping to put it politely.

Harry looked at Teyla and said "Greetings as you heard from Major Sheppard's introduction I am the leader of the Alteran High Council. It is a pleasure to meet you."

With a smile like the sun was rising Teyla replied "I am honoured that you have returned to us. It had long been said that the Ancestors would return to free us from the Wraith."

Nodding Harry looked at Dr Weir and said "Now who are these Genii?"

"The Genii are a race of humans from this galaxy. They are a militaristic society but that is hidden beneath the veneer of them posing as simple farmers. We only discovered this after we discovered their underground city. They believe that they have a right to lead the peoples of this galaxy and they have no qualms about killing anyone who gets in their way." replied Dr Weir.

"Indeed it was most disconcerting to discover such treachery hidden behind such a simple facade." said Teyla.

Nodding Harry said "Ok well obviously I am going to have to sit down and talk to you about this and what has been happening in the wider galaxy but we have other issues that need to be addressed first. Javier I want you to start looking through the database for any mention of the key or any references to Janus' works or laboratories. Alex I want you to oversee the repairs to the city and the weapons emplacements. You know who to co-ordinate with."

"The city is now fully powered sir. We are getting the drones and other weapons ready for deployment." replied Alex.

"Aye sir I will start my search immediately." said Javier.

Sighing Harry turn back to the four people who where watching him intently. "First I would like to apologise for my earlier outburst but you have to understand that we had a plan to deal with the Wraith and another issue here in the Pegasus galaxy after we had finished current operations in Avalona. What I said is true all of it but the manner in which was perhaps not the best for a first meeting."

"If I may be so bold, how come we haven't met your people before. I mean if you have been around all this time?" asked Dr Weir.

Looking to Dr Weir Harry thought about it and replied "We have a law that was instituted recently what it basically boils down to is that we would have no contact with any race that has not achieved independent star travel. By that I mean that they have developed their own ships and hyper-drive technology. Also your people on Earth are fractured how many different countries are there 190 or more. Not only that but the stargate is hidden from the public. That I can understand what with the Goa'uld and all but still your society as a whole doesn't lend itself to anything other than self-serving interests, personal glorification and greed. We where present when Anubis attacked Earth and we have captured and imprisoned him forever. Even faced with such forces those in the know decided to not tell the people of Earth that an alien invasion was about to happen. Instead they played off the weapons fire as meteor strikes. If not for your people discovering our outpost that was hidden in the Antarctic you would not be here now. It was being debated by the High Council whether or not to contact your people when the notification came through that the Wraith had awakened so it was tabled until this crisis was resolved."

"We didn't know any of that." whispered Dr Weir.

"Indeed. I will say this though as we go forward I won't deal with egotistical politicians or others.." here he cast a look at Rodney who blanched a little. "..when we decide to interact with your people it will be with you Dr Weir." said Harry.

"Me?" squeaked Dr Weir (although you would never get her to admit such)

"Yes, you are the leader of a multinational expedition they way I see it you speak for Earth as a whole not an individual nation." replied Harry.

Smiling slightly Dr Weir replied "Thank you."

"Now I know there is a lot to discuss but we have three Wraith hive ships and their escorts inbound so that will have to wait." replied Harry.

"Two hive-ships. We managed to destroy one using the last remain Lagrangian satellite before it was destroyed by the Wraith." said Dr Weir somewhat sadly.

Frowning a little at the change of mood Harry inquired "What happened?"

"We lost a good man. Dr Peter Grodin he sacrificed himself to destroy the Wraith hive-ship." replied Dr Weir.

"I am sorry for your loss. It's always hard when we loose those we care about." said Harry.

"I would suggest that your people try an help where they can assisting with repairs and such. Dr Weir I would like to meet with you and your command staff in one hours time in the conference room. We have 16 hours until the Wraith are in orbit and there is much to be done in the meantime." continued Harry.

"What are you going to do about the cruisers and hive-ships?" asked Teyla.

"Let's just say we have a surprise for them and leave it at that. You will see soon enough." replied Harry.

…..The Hades in Earth orbit...

"Captain we have arrived at Earth and are in cloaked geosynchronous orbit above North America." said Lt. Hendrick.

"Excellent start scanning the planet. The outpost and all of it's contents and databases are to be transported aboard immediately. Any of our technology apart from the stargate it to also be transported on board." replied Captain Jones.

"Aye Ma'am." said Lt Hendrick as he went about performing his duties.

After a few moments Commander Kelly said "Ma'am we are reading an unusual energy distortion on Earth. It appears to be under Glastonbury Tor in the United Kingdom."

"Really that's interesting. Can you scan inside of it?" replied Captain Jones from her seat.

"No Ma'am whatever it is, it appears to be specifically designed to block Alteran sensors." replied Commander Kelly.

"That's odd. What can you tell me about it?" said Captain Jones with a small frown.

"Not much I'm afraid. We can only make it out on sensors. There is no way to determine what is inside of it." replied Cmdr Kelly.

"Can we transport a team inside to check it out?" inquired Captain Jones.

"No Ma'am the distortion field is scattering our target sensors and there is no other visible entry points." said the Commander.

"OK we'll note it and get in touch with Altera and advise them and see what they say." replied Captain Jones.

"Aye Ma'am." said Commander Kelly.

"Ma'am we have completed the scans of the surface and apart from the outpost and the stargate we have discovered some small artefacts but nothing of note apart from a trans-dimensional revealer and what looks like a quantum reality device." said Lt Hendrick.

"OK leave the smaller artefacts but the revealer and the reality device are to be transported up immediately." replied Captain Jones.

"Aye Ma'am." replied Lt Hendrick.

….Earth SGC...

As Jack O'Neill entered his office he looked at the bane of his existence paperwork. Sighing at the mountain of reports that where awaiting his review he sat and was just beginning to read them through when his red phone rang.

Startled O'Neill pick up the receiver and said "General Jack O'Neill."

As the man on the other end asked him to hold as the President was put through O'Neill started to develop a bad feeling.

"Mr President." said Jack.

"Jack we have a problem. The outpost in Antarctica is gone." said President Henry Hayes.

"What?" said a shocked O'Neill.

"Yes approximately 30 minutes ago the entire outpost vanished." replied the President.

"Was anyone take?" inquired O'Neill.

"No thank god but everything is gone. The chair, drones and databases. We currently have a rather large empty hole in the ice with nothing there." said the President.

"That sounds like the Asgard technology but I spoke to Thor and he agreed to have an Asgard travel on board the Daedalus they never mentioned anything like this to me." replied O'Neill with a frown.

As the President was talking Chief Master-Sergeant Walter Harriman knocked on the door and interrupted the conversation between the General and the President.

"Walter I am talking to the President." said a snarky O'Neill.

"I know sir but the guys at Area 51 have been in touch. Several pieces of technology that have been recovered from off-world sites have vanished in white lights." said Walter.

Snapping his head to Walter O'Neill said "What was taken?"

"We don't know yet. Everything that was taken was crated up and they have to check the registry to find out. They are currently doing that but I thought you should know right away." replied Walter.

"Did you hear that Mr President?" said O'Neill.

"Indeed, we need to find out what is going on." replied Henry Hayes.

"Aye sir, I shall get in touch with the Asgard and see if they know anything." said O'Neill.

"OK well I am going to convene the Joint Chiefs for an emergency session and General Hammond as he is the head of Home-world Security. As soon as you know something contact either myself or General Hammond immediately." said the President.

"Right away sir." said O'Neill as he hung up.

Looking to Walter O'Neill said "I want SG1 in the briefing room in 5 minutes."

….Atlantis control room...

As they Alteran's worked away alongside the humans from Earth there was some sort of order being restored to the gate room. As Harry stood watching he could see the comings and goings below him and indeed around him. Yes the humans had broken into their ancient capital and set up shop so to speak but yet they still proceeded with the greatest of care for those they interacted with and tried as always to clean up any messes they made.

Harry was interrupted by Alex "Sir the command staff from Earth is assembled. Also there is a Sergeant Bates in medical apparently he was attacked by a Wraith who had infiltrated the facility he has several fractured ribs, a broken collarbone and a severe concussion that caused brain swelling. He had to be put into a medical coma until the swelling was reduced. The Doctors would like to treat his injuries."

"Tell them to go ahead. I am going to this meeting with the humans. I will be available is you need me." said Harry as he turned and headed for the conference room.

As he entered the room he could see Dr Weir, Major Sheppard, Dr McKay and Teyla. As well as two other that he was unfamiliar with.

"Good afternoon." said Harry as he took his seat.

"Good afternoon High Chancellor." replied Dr Weir. "May I introduce Dr Carson Beckett our head of medicine and Halling another Athosian."

"Hello." said Harry. "Before we begin I want to say that your Sergeant Bates is being treated and should be up and about in the next few hours."

"Thank you." replied Dr Weir.

"Now I know you are all anxious to find out what will happen here now that we have returned yes?" inquired Harry.

"I would that's a yes." replied Dr Weir.

"Currently we have no plans to make you leave the Athosian's either. There is a lot to discuss but I wanted to clarify that first. I understand that a lot of people have been evacuated to an alpha-site I believe it is called?" said Harry with a small frown indicating that he was unsure if he had the term right.

"Yes to protect them we sent most of our scientists and the Athosian's off-world so they would not been hurt or worse culled." replied Dr Weir.

"OK I would like for you to arrange to bring those people back if they wish to come. They are safer here that anywhere else in the galaxy at the moment." said Harry.

As he spoke Harry could see the relief on the faces of those in the room.

"Thank you. Major Sheppard, Teyla can you please see to it that our people are brought home when we are finished here." said Dr Weir.

"Yes of course Elizabeth and thank you for allowing my people to return." replied a smiling Teyla as she looked at Harry.

"We'll get onto that when we are finished here Dr Weir." replied Major Sheppard.

"Dr Beckett I want you to remain in medical. We will more than likely have a lot of injured and traumatised people are going to be coming through here in the next few hours." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" inquired Dr Beckett curiously.

Thinking about it for a moment Harry looked around the room "This is not to leave this room. Everyone will know in a few hours but I want no-one to speak of it yet. The reason is I don't want people getting lax as they perform their duties."

"You have our word it will go no further." said Dr Weir as she looked to each person who had accompanied her.

Tapping his comm badge Harry said "Potter to Admiral Moody."

"Admiral Moody here." replied Alastor Moody.

"How goes the deployment?" inquired Harry.

"We are currently under-cloak a deploying the satellites we should be finished in about 3 hours. However there is a wave of inbound darts that will reach you in an hour. The hive-ships and cruisers are 4 hours behind them." replied Moody.

"OK I will leave you to it. We have preparations to make. Potter out." said Harry.

"We have a fleet cloaked in orbit deploying an upgraded satellite system. Each satellite is equipped with it own shield and cloaking device. When the hive ships and cruisers enter weapons range the ships will immediately beam any humans on board to their cargo hold and let the satellites go to town on the Wraith fleet. We will have a lot of people who have been culled, traumatised and possible fed on to heal." said Harry to those in the conference room with them.

"That's I don't even know what to say." replied Sheppard.

Smiling Harry said "We came prepared for war. Nothing will be left to chance."

"What about power. I assume you are not putting ZPM's on each satellite." asked Rodney.

Harry looked at him in confusion "ZPM's?"

Startled Rodney said "Yellow crystalline device that stores a massive amount of what we call zero point energy in an artificial region of subspace-time."

Blinking as he made sense of what Rodney was saying Harry replied "You mean the potentia, yes?"

"If that is what you call them then yes." replied Rodney.

"No Dr McKay we are not powering the satellites with potentia we have developed an alternate power source for them." replied Harry.

"It's starting to sound like we can win this fight." smirked Major Sheppard as he replied.

"So glad you feel that way Major." Harry dead-panned.

Addressing Dr Weir Harry said "As much as I would like to stay and talk more we have issues to deal with."

"Indeed we had better get to it." replied Dr Weir.

Standing Harry led them out to operations.

"Alex can you work with Teyla and Major Sheppard to recall the people from the alpha-site. Javier we have a wave of inbound darts they are due to arrive in under an hour. I want to hold off raising the cities shield until they reach the outer atmosphere." said Harry.

"Aye sir." came the dual responses from Javier and Alex.

Turning to Dr Weir he said "It's about to begin."

"Yes it is..." she said and she turned to Dr Beckett "Carson get to medical and get ready."

"Right away." answered Carson in his Scottish brogue as he turned and rush off to medical.


	24. The Asgard, Atlantis and war begins

****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I would as always like to thank all of my reviewers. As usual I do not have a beta reader.*****

….Earth SGC same time...

As O'Neill finished up a call in his office the rest of SG1 had arrived and sat down at the conference table.

"Anyone have any idea as to what this is about?" inquired Daniel.

"Nope but with the way Walter has been running around it can't be good." replied Major Samantha Carter.

"Indeed." replied the ever stoic Tealc.

Just then O'Neill entered the room.

"Well campers we have a hell of a situation. The Antarctic outpost along with several pieces of equipment from Area 51 are gone." said O'Neill in a very serious voice.

Tealc raised an eyebrow, Daniel was sputtering trying to form questions that he couldn't quite get out.

"What, how?" asked a incredulous Carter.

"That's just it we don't know. Over the last 45 minutes both the ancient outpost and several pieces of ancient tech have vanished. I need you to travel to K'tau and contact the Asgard see if they have done this." replied O'Neill.

"Why would we contact the Asgard to see if they have done this?" asked Daniel with a frown.

"Everything was transported away our people seen this happening. Everything was beamed away. Now the only people who I know of who possess transporter technology are the Asgard." said O'Neill.

"That doesn't make any sense I mean the Asgard have been reticent to share technology with us but they have never taken it away from us if we found it off-world." said Carter.

"Indeed this does not sound like anything the Asgard would do O'Neill." replied Tealc in his usual deep baritone voice.

"Well it's the only lead we have at the moment. So I need the three of you to make contact with them and find out." said O'Neill in a snarky tone of voice.

"Aye sir." replied Carter as she stood with Daniel and Tealc following suit.

"We leave in 10. With your permission sir?" Carter stated as she addressed the General.

"Off you go." said O'Neill in a slightly stressed tone of voice as he waved them off.

….Atlantis 30 minutes later...

"Give me city-wide and fleet wide." said Harry as he moved up beside Alex.

"Aye sir, channels open." replied Alex.

"Can I have everyone's attention please. I know you have been pushed father and harder than normal for the past few weeks and here I am asking more of you. We have a wave of inbound darts followed by two hives and their escorts. When we are finished here I will raise the cities shield. The darts can make their runs at the shield but we will not take any action until the hives and escorts are in orbit. At that time I want the Poseidon to start transporting people on board we will then let the satellites go to town on the Wraith. We where beaten by them in the past because of numbers but I can say with the teams and preparations we have in place that will not happen again. You now what to do. Potter out." said Harry.

Turning to Dr Weir Harry said "Would you like to say anything?"

"Yes, please." replied Dr Weir.

"Put Dr Weir on city-wide." said Harry to Alex.

"Channel open." replied Alex.

"This is Dr Weir. Now I know that everyone is tired but as the High Chancellor said we now have a fighting chance. I would ask that everyone take extra care in performing their duties together we can win this. That is all." said Dr Weir as she finished her little speech.

"Raise the shield." said Harry to Javier.

"Aye sir. Raising the shield." replied Javier as he placed his hand on the control to raise the shield and with a hum and chime like sound the great shield of Atlantis activated to full power.

….Earth SGC gateroom...

As the gate was dialling SG1 where assembled and waiting on the OK to head out to K'tau.

Each lost in their own individual thoughts they head Walter say "Chevron seven locked."

With it's usual explosion of energy of energy the stargate activated and then settled back into what looked like a vertical puddle of water.

"SG1 you have a go." said O'Neill.

"Yes sir." replied Carter as she led the way up the ramp into the event horizon of the gate with Daniel and Tealc following.

…..K'tau hall of wisdom...

After speaking briefly to Elrad the leader of the people of K'tau SG1 had made their way to the hall of wisdom.

"Alright I have set the control all we have to do is wait for a response." said Carter.

Almost immediately the holographic image of Freyr appeared.

"Colonel Carter what can I do for you?" said Freyr as he took in those in-front of him.

"Freyr, over the last 2 hours both the outpost in the Antarctic and several piece of ancient equipment that we have retrieved off world have been beamed from Earth." replied Carter.

Tilting his head to the side in slight confusion Freyr said "And you believe that the Asgard are responsible?"

"Well you are the only race that we have encountered that possesses transporter technology." said Carter.

"One moment." replied Freyr and his hologram vanished.

"Why do I have the feeling that the Asgard had nothing to do with this." said Daniel.

"Indeed." replied Tealc.

Just as Carter was about to reply Freyr reappeared.

"I have checked and it was not the Asgard who have done this." said Freyr.

"OK, do you have any idea who could have done this?" inquired Carter.

"We have some an idea of who could have done this but you will have to wait for your answer." replied Freyr as his hologram vanished.

"Somehow I don't think we will get a straight answer." replied Daniel dryly.

"Come on we had better head back." said a slightly frustrated Carter as she activated the controls that would transport them back to the church so they could make their way home.

….Atlantis same time...

"Sir we have incoming 60 seconds until they enter weapons range." said Javier.

Harry stood looking at the display that showed clearly the wave of darts coming through the atmosphere of Lantea towards Atlantis.

"All right everyone this is it." replied Harry.

"The darts have started firing at the city. The impacts are being deflected by the shield." said Alex.

Nodding Harry, Dr Weir, Teyla and Rodney went to the doors that lead out on to the balcony. Above them they would see the weapons fire from the darts hitting the shield. It lit up the sections of shield that where impacted with a reddish tinge as the darts continued to make their strafing runs like a swarm of bees intent on taking out their target.

Time seemed to pass quickly and over the next 3 hours as the darts attempted to breech the shield the hives and their escorts settled into orbit and began their own assault adding to the melee of weapons fire hitting the shield.

"Sir we are getting reports the Poseidon has transported almost 3000 humans to their cargo holds from the two hives and the Hermes has 1500 people in theirs. The weapons satellites are coming online now." said Javier.

In space above Lantea and Atlantis the Wraith where desperately trying to figure out what was happening. All of their food was gone.

"Contact the rest of the fleet." snarled a Wraith Commander.

As he moved to do so the underling said "We cannot all subspace communications are being disrupted."

"What?" snarled the Wrath Commander as he made his way over to the comm station.

In space the satellites de-cloaked and began their assault. In short order 6 of the escort cruisers where destroyed as the green energy beams bisected the vessels.

"Order the remaining cruisers to protect the hives." snapped the Commander.

It would not be enough the save them on this day. In under 3 minutes what was once one of the most feared vessels of the most feared race in the galaxy where destroyed.

Cheers and celebrations broke out in Atlantis. The darts that had been attacking the city where destroyed in a barrage of weapons fire and drones.

"Excellent work people." said Harry with a smile.

"The satellites are cloaking and are going into standby." said Alex.

"Sir I have Admiral Moody on the comm as well as Captain Black." said Javier.

"Put them through." said Harry.

"Sir we have the prisoners on board there are a few that have been fed on. Most are just traumatised." said Admiral Moody.

"It's the same here on the Hermes. We have about 300 out of 1500 that have been fed on however the rest appear to be merely traumatised." replied Captain Black.

"OK I want them looked over by your ships doctors. Those that have been fed on are to be transported down to the gate room and we shall see if there is anything we can do for them. I would also like you to compile a list of what planets that are from." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied both the Admiral and Captain as they closed their comm lines.

"Please contact medical and have them send up people to assist." said Harry as he addressed Javier.

"That was really something." said Major Sheppard.

"Thank you." replied Harry.

"Indeed it is a wondrous thing to see the ancestors have returned. I feel this battle will be the beginning of the end of the Wraith." said Teyla with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that Teyla. While I appreciate your optimism there is still much that can go wrong if we get lax in our duties." replied Harry.

"This is true." replied Dr Weir.

…..Earth SGC...

As SG1 assembled around the conference table they waited on O'Neill to finish his call. It was two minutes later when he entered the room.

"Well campers, what have you found out?" said O'Neill as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Not much Sir. The Asgard have said they where not responsible for taking the equipment." said Carter with a slight hesitation.

Frowning O'Neill said "But I am sensing a but here?"

"While Freyr said it was not the Asgard who had done this he did say that they had an idea of who could have done it." replied Daniel.

"And?" inquired a exasperated O'Neill. Sometimes getting a straight answer from Daniel was like trying to get blood from a turnip.

"We where told that we must wait for the answer." said Carter.

"Indeed, after Freyr reported that the Asgard where not responsible for this. He informed us that we would have to wait for our answer and cut the connection." replied Tealc.

"This just gets better and better. What else..." replied a frowning O'Neill and he cut himself off before the tempted the all powerful Mr Murphy who's law seemed to be a big reality around the SGC.

….Atlantis...

As people started to be transported down to the city in groups of 20-30 the gateroom was a hive of activity as the people from the medical teams immediately got to work helping the bewildered and battered people who seemed to be stunned at what had happened and what was still happening around them.

"I would like to go over what you have learned about the peoples living in this galaxy. I would like to speak to you and your command staff as well as Teyla." said Harry.

"That's not a problem." replied Dr Weir.

"Indeed, however I want to speak to this Colonel Everett first. Join me won't you Dr Weir, Major Sheppard." said Harry as he turned and headed towards the stairwell that travelled down the tower to the cells.

Following along both Elizabeth and John cast a look at each other and hurried after the High Chancellor.

It was 10 minutes later when they reached their destination. The door was closed but outside was a guard keeping watch to ensure nothing happened.

"I will be talking to the prisoner." said Harry to the guard.

"Yes sir. You should know that since he has regained his form he has been shouting like crazy." replied the guard.

Nodding as the door opened Harry could hear the raised expletives from Everett in his cell.

Walking up to the door but without opening it or dropping the shield that surrounded the cell he could only watch as Everett realized that he was no longer alone.

Turning towards Harry, Dr Weir and Major Sheppard he snarled "How dare you. I am a Colonel in the United States Military."

"And...I am the High Chancellor of the Alteran people. Whom you know as the ancients. It may have been possible to have you released and sent on your way. However that shot you took at me in operations would have killed me if I was not wearing my personal shield device." said Harry with no emotion on his face.

"You came here as invaders. This is our base and I will not tolerate any aliens thinking they can tell me what to do." snarled Everett.

Both Dr Weir and Major Sheppard blanched at the vitriol being spewed out by the Colonel.

"Really your base is it. Well let me tell you something whether or not the people from Earth will remain here is no longer your concern. You will never be allowed to use our technology again in any way. That includes the stargate. Your genetic sequence will be copied and input into the gate system that not only spans this galaxy but the Avalon galaxy too. That is of course depending on how your trial goes. Whether your live or die will be up to I believe you call it a judge." replied Harry.

Blanching at what was being said Everett looked to Dr Weir and Major Sheppard for support but all he found was two shaking heads that where looking at him in disgust.

"Medical to Potter." came a male voice from his comm badge.

"Potter here. Go ahead." said Harry as he looked at Everett.

"Sir can you come to medical we are having an issue with Sgt. Bates." replied the voice.

"What's the problem?" asked Harry with a slight frown.

"We have treated his injuries and allowed him to wake on his own. However when he woke up and seen us he became violent. We had to sedate him." replied the male voice.

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Harry.

"Alicia one of the medical technicians sustained some bruising to her face and has a hairline fracture to her cheek bone." said the voice.

"I will be right there." said Harry as he closed the comm line.

Turning he faced both Dr Weir and Major Sheppard. "I must say I'm impressed. First we have a Colonel who tried to murder me the High Chancellor of the Alteran's and now we have one of your sergeants who after being treated became violent and has injured a member of our medical staff. I have to say I am more than a little disappointed with what I am seeing here." snapped Harry.

"I'm sorry..." replied a morose Dr Weir.

Without another word Harry moved through the door and said to the guard "If he keeps making noise you have permission to stun him."

Following along again both Dr Weir and Major Sheppard where more than a little freaked. They had now two incidents of violence towards the Alteran's they did not know what to do.

After a few minutes of making their way through the city to medical they entered into what could only be described as chaos.

Seeing Alicia being treated by another Doctor.

"Alicia are you OK?" asked Harry as he walked up to where she was sitting on one of the bio-beds.

"I'm OK High Chancellor." replied Alicia with a small smile.

"What happened?" asked Harry gently.

"We treated Sgt. Bates' injuries and we allowed him to come around on his own. When he woke everything was alright. Then not two minutes later he started ranting about aliens being in his base..." said Alicia.

Holding up his hand to stop her talking Harry said "OK."

Turning to the pair of guards that where stationed at the doorway Harry said "I want Bates taken to cell 2. If he protests stun him."

"Yes sir." replied one of the guards with a vicious grin.

"If there is any other issues with the people from Earth or the people from this galaxy please ensure that either myself, Alex or Javier is informed." said Harry as he headed out the door to operations he made it 5 feet before Alicia called out to him.

"Sir we are treating the injured people rescued from the hive ship. However those that have been fed on are posing a problem." she said.

Frowning a little Harry turned and replied "How so?"

"It's the feeding process. While we can treat the injuries we cannot reverse the ageing on our own. Even if we used a healing device at a minimum and safe distance we are still coming up with the same problems. In simulations the device will heal the people affected but because of the physical damage from the trauma of feeding the person will die before the healing can have a proper and true effect." said Alicia.

"What do you propose as a course of action?" inquired Harry.

Alicia thought for a moment and said "I was thinking we could contact the Nox they have a way with life energy that is beyond anything we could do. Or we could and I know this is going to sound crazy but if we brought two Goa'uld sarcophagi here to Atlantis and use them for healing the people affected."

Letting out a breath Harry sighed and said "You know what the adverse effects are on human physiology if they use the sarcophagus repeatedly."

"I know sir but as you are aware a one time use of the device will heal them a lot faster than anything we could do at the moment." replied Alicia.

"I will contact the Nox and Altera and see what I can do. In the meantime what are your plans to save those who have been fed on?" replied Harry.

"Yes sir. We have place those who have been fed on into stasis until we can heal them." said Alicia.

"OK well I had better get going then." replied Harry as he turned and left the medical wing with Dr Weir and Major Sheppard following along in silence.

After a few minutes of walking through the city to operations.

As he climbed the last steps to ops Javier called out. "Sir I have something you should see."

"What have you got for me?" asked Harry as he walked over to Javier.

Indicating the holographic display that was coming from the station at which he sat Javier said "We have detected a ships coming from the Avalon galaxy that should be here in 18 hours. Also we have detected another wave of Wraith hive-ships and their escorts inbound that will arrive in 36 hours."

"How many hive ships?" asked Harry with a frown.

"It's 12 and their escorts we are looking at a total of 48 ships sir." replied Javier.

"OK have everyone on standby for this. We will try the same plan as we did before and see how that goes." said Harry as he turned to speak to Dr Weir and Major Sheppard. Rodney who had also joined the group when they entered ops.

"What do you know of the ship coming from the Avalon galaxy?" asked Harry.

"Avalon galaxy?" asked Major Sheppard

"The galaxy from which you come." clarified Harry he of course knew what it was called by the humans of Earth but wasn't about to reveal that.

"Oh we call it the Milky way galaxy." replied Dr Weir.

"That ship is apparently the Daedalus it the new battlecruiser that was launched to assist us apparently." replied Major Sheppard.

"It has a ZPM powering their engines that's how they could be reaching the speeds necessary to reach us in time to help." replied Rodney.

"OK well inform Admiral Moody of this so he doesn't destroy the vessel when it exits hyperspace. Alex please dial Altera." replied Harry.

Unknown to him Rodney, Dr Weir and Major Sheppard where having a conversation about what was happening around them.

"Do you see the displays?" said an incredulous Rodney.

"I know their amazing and how come we didn't know about them." said Sheppard and he gazed at Rodney.

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't know that there was holographic displays as part of the devices. Also how would we have powered them? We had no Zpm's remember."said Rodney a little testily.

"Hey hey let's just take it down a notch here. Yes it's amazing but I am more concerned with our relations with the Alteran's. After what happened in medical we are one really thin ice." replied Dr Weir as she ever tried to be the voice of reason.

"What happened?" replied a slightly worried Rodney.

"Bates after being treated by the Alteran's got violent and injured one of the Doctors. He was put in a cell to cool off." replied Sheppard.

"I never liked him anyway. How he got a place on the expedition team I do not know." said a frowning Rodney.

"Because he was friends with Sumner." snarked Sheppard.

"That's enough." whispered Dr Weir harshly.

As the stargate lit up and opened out in it's usual kawoosh Alex said "I have Administrator Weasley for you sir."

"Excellent." said Harry as he watched the holographic viewscreen come alive and show the interior of ops in Avalon.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" asked Percy.

"I need you to contact the Nox and asked can they send through some healers to assist in healing those who have been fed on. Also I need 5 Goa'uld sarcophagi send through as soon as possible." said Harry.

"Sarcophagi?" inquired a puzzled Percy.

"Yes the healers believe they may be the fastest way to heal those who have been fed on. We can of course do it but with the time involved it would be too little to late to help those who have been fed on." said Harry.

"Of course sir." replied Percy.

"Is there anything else to report from the Avalon galaxy?" inquired Harry.

"Yes sir. Egeria is almost healed another week and she should be ready to join with the host that was created for her. Also I have various reports from Aiyana. She and the team of the Asgard are ready to start with the new generations of healed clones. Also as a side note everything you ordered removed from Earth have been completed. However there is a shielded area on Earth that is impervious to our sensors." said Percy.

"I know what the shielded area is. I will deal with that in due time. What of the Furlings are they ready to come to Atlantis?" replied Harry.

"Yes sir. I will have them escort the sarcophagi through in 2 hours time." said Percy.

"OK that's all for now. If there is any issues at all please contact me immediately. Potter out." replied Harry as the connection with Altera was cut.

Startled at the mention of Earth the trio from Earth Dr Weir, Major Sheppard and Dr McKay looked to each other and it was Dr Weir who inquired "If I may ask, what has been removed from Earth?"

Taking a long look at the three people from Earth Harry replied "When I found out that you have broken into our home and set up a base I ordered all Alteran technology removed from Earth with the exception of stargate. That includes the outpost that was in Antarctica."

"That will cause a panic back home." replied Major Sheppard.

"That's an understatement." snarked Rodney.

"And I am suppose to care?" replied Harry in a dead-panned tone of voice.

Taken aback at Harry response Dr Weir said "If it is possible I would like to contact Stargate command to let them know the situation."

Taking a look at Dr Weir Harry appeared as though he was looking into her soul. He wasn't of course but there was nothing to say he wasn't using a passive legilimens probe. After he deteremined that she wanted to inform her superiors that the ancients had returned. She also wanted to report the mess that Colonel Everett and Sgt. Bates had caused. Vindictive little thing wasn't she.

Smirking Harry replied "Of course. Alex can you please dial Earth."

"Yes sir." replied Alex.

As he started to input the address for Earth he could see that Dr Weir, Rodney and Major Sheppard had moved to him so they could report in.

After a moment the connection was made. As the holographic viewscreen appeared it was a startled Sgt. Walter Harriman appeared on screen.

"Hello?" came Walter's tentative inquiry.

"Sgt. Harriman, this is Dr Elizabeth Weir calling from Atlantis I need to speak to General O'Neill immediately." said Dr Weir.

"Who...what..." sputtered Walter before his mind processed what Dr Weir had said and his training kicked in.

"One moment." said Walter to the screen.

Off to one side he said "Get General O'Neill down here right away.


	25. The SGC, Goa'uld and a Discovery

*****As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I am merely playing in their sandboxes. I would also like to thank my reviewers.*****

As General O'Neill was moving through the SGC Walter's voice blared over the PA system.

"General O'Neill to the control room." came Walter's disembodied voice.

Picking up his pace it was 2 minutes later when he entered the control room. "What have you got Walter." he said.

"Sir we are receiving a transmission from Atlantis. It's Dr Weir." replied Walter.

"What, the Daedalus isn't due to arrive in Atlantis for another few hours yet." said General O'Neill with a frown.

"I know sir, but perhaps..." replied Walter as he indicated the screen which showed Dr Weir, Rodney and Major Sheppard on screen.

Taking in the people of the screen General O'Neill said "Dr Weir, Rodney, Major Sheppard. Where is Colonel Everett?"

"That's one of the reasons I wanted to contact you General O'Neill." said Dr Weir.

"Oh?" inquired O'Neill.

"Yes but perhaps I should start at the beginning. When you sent Colonel Everett at the teams through to relieve me we where discussing what was going to happen and Colonel Everett was asserting control in Atlantis we had an inbound gate activation." replied Dr Weir.

"Really." replied O'Neill.

"Yes, it appears that the ancients or Alteran's as they are truly called are not as gone as we thought. They where less than impressed that we have set up a base in their home. When the High Chancellor approached me to talk Colonel Everett not liking that he was being ignored took a shot at the High Chancellor. He was aiming for the High Chancellors head and if the High Chancellor was not wearing his personal shield he would now be dead." snapped Dr Weir as she finished.

Blanching O'Neill said "Where is the Colonel at the moment?" hoping that he was still alive.

"He has been confined to a cell to await his trial along with Sgt. Bates who became violent after he was treated for the injuries sustained from a Wraith attack within the city." said Dr Weir.

"Shit, you have got to be kidding me. Not only do I have to deal with the outpost and several pieces of equipment vanishing from right under our noses we now have a diplomatic cock-up of epic proportions to deal with." said O'Neill as he ran his hand through his hair.

"About that sir. It was the Alteran's who removed the outpost and the equipment." said Dr Weir.

Snapping his head to the screen O'Neill said "What, why?"

"That hasn't been made clear as yet. I have not pushed the High Chancellor on anything yet. His name by the way is Harry Potter. He has said that we can remain for the moment and has asked that the people we sent off-world for safety to return to Atlantis. The Wraith fleet that was approaching has been destroyed and at least 4500 people have been rescued from the hive-ships and cruisers and are being treated by the Alteran's." said Dr Weir.

"Alright what do you need?" inquired O'Neill.

"At the moment nothing sir. Besides I don't know if the Alteran's are willing to let more people through from Earth. The High Chancellor was less than impressed that we have informed the Wraith that there is a new rich feeding ground that is only accessible through the Atlantis gate." replied Dr Weir.

Almost dreading the answer O'Neill asked "How do the Wraith know about Earth?"

Major Sheppard answered "Sir when we first arrived in the Pegasus galaxy several members of the expedition where captured. It was Colonel Sumner who unwittingly gave the Wraith Queen who was interrogating him. As you know from the reports we managed to send through they are a telepathic species. The Queens appear to have to ability to read a humans mind." replied Sheppard.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now. I'm going to speak to the President,General Hammond and the IOA about this." said General O'Neill.

"Yes sir, we just wanted to ensure that you where aware of what was happening. Especially in light of the equipment vanishing." replied Dr Weir.

"Alright well I have better inform our superiors of this." said a slightly frustrated O'Neill.

"I would also point out that we have made a less than stellar impression here with the Alteran's. They are not happy that we where in their city and I have to say that I am less than impressed with the xenophobic vitriol being spouted by Colonel Everett and Sgt. Bates." replied Dr Weir.

"Alright leave it with me I shall get things moving on this end." said General O'Neill. He really wasn't looking forward to the phone calls that had to be made.

"Yes sir. In the meantime I am going to see if we can work on better relations with them. Atlantis out." replied Dr Weir as the connection was cut.

Staring at the screen for a moment General O'Neill said "Walter have SG1 in the conference room asap. I have some phone calls to make." as he turned and rushed back upstairs to his office.

….Atlantis just after the Earth dial...

"That went well." said Rodney who had engaged the function where is foot took up residence in his mouth.

"You think." replied a sarcastic Sheppard as he looked at Rodney with a frown.

"That's enough." said Dr Weir as she looked at the two who had started to argue in-front of her. "We have enough to be worrying about without you to starting on each other." she said as she realised that they where being watched by Harry.

With an inscrutable expression Harry said "Well at least you phoned home to tell your superiors. Now there is a lot to be done in the next few hours I suggest we get to work."

Letting out a breath Dr Weir said "Alright, where do you need us?"

"Need you? Oh we don't need you anywhere but you are here and there is nothing to be done about it currently. I suggest you pitch in where you can however you will each be supervised by an Alteran. The last thing we need is for one you your people to blow us up because they haven't a clue what they are doing. Rodney why don't you and Major Sheppard see what assistance you and your people can be here. Talk to Alex. Dr Weir I want you to remain with me." replied Harry dryly.

"Yes sir." replied Sheppard as he grabbed Rodney's elbow and lead him away.

Looking at Dr Weir Harry said "I noticed that you didn't mention the shielded area located on Earth, why?"

Taking a moment Dr Weir replied "When I heard about it during your communique you mentioned that you already knew about it and even though it is located on our homeworld it must be something important or dangerous within. So at this time I thought it better to say nothing for the time being. I hope I am not wrong?"

Thinking long and hard about his answer Harry said "You are correct it is very dangerous. There is something there that has the potential to bring horrors to the Avalon galaxy that would make battling the Wraith seem like a stroll through a springtime meadow by comparison. I intend to prevent that happening." pausing Harry thought about it and said "Perhaps there is hope for your people yet."

Blanching at what she heard she could only reply "Thank you."

Nodding Harry turned to begin talking to Javier.

The next 90 minutes passed very quickly when Javier called out "Off-world gate activation."

"Source?" barked Harry as he entered ops with Dr Weir following.

"Tracking origin...It's Altera." said Javier.

"Open the comm lines." said Harry as he moved up beside Alex.

"Aye sir, lines open." replied Alex.

"This is Atlantis calling Avalon please respond." said Harry as he watch the viewscreen spring to like in-front of him.

As the image changed to show Percy Harry waited for him to reply.

"This is Avalon, Sir we have the Nox healers, 5 sarcophagi and 250 Furling warriors ready travel to Atlantis." said Percy.

"Lower the shield." said Harry to Javier.

"Aye sir lowering the gate-shield." replied Javier as he input the command at his station.

As they shield lowered Harry said to Percy "You can begin sending people through."

"Aye sir. Everyone move out." called out Percy.

Over the next 30 minutes 30 Nox healers, the 5 Goa'uld sarcophagi and 250 Furling warriors came through the gate.

The Nox had already moved to medical assisted by a mixture of Alteran's and humans from Earth. It was Griphook that was leading the Furlings and what a sight did they make decked out in their battle armour. They made the humans who had never encountered them a little nervous.

"Griphook may your enemies cower at the mention of your name and may their gold ever flow into your vaults." said Harry as he approached.

"High Chancellor. May your enemies fall by your blade." replied Griphook in the traditional greeting between the Alteran's and the Furlings.

"I have asked Alex to assign a tower for your forces to be housed in. Can I suggest you get settled and we shall meet in two hours to discuss strategies." inquired Harry.

"Indeed that is ample time." said Griphook as he looked to his command and then to Alex for directions.

"I shall leave you to it." said Harry as he turned to talk to Javier.

"Sir I have been reviewing the data base I may have a lead on the key." said Javier.

"Really?" replied a very interested Harry.

"Yes sir. Although it doesn't mention it exactly there are several references to Janus having a bastion of unfettered thought within the city. I believe this is where we shall find the key." replied Javier.

"Do you have any idea as to the location of the laboratory?" inquired Harry.

"I have a rough idea sir. If you looked here in one of the formally flooded areas of the city there is a dead end to a corridor that should lead to a set of laboratories." replied Javier as he indicated a position that on the map of the city.

Looking at it Harry said "I want you to take a team and see if you can determine how to access the laboratory."

"Aye sir." replied Javier as he caught the attention of two nearby Alteran technicians and he stood to leave.

"What are you searching for?" inquired Dr Weir hesitantly.

Harry thought about his answer for a moment before deciding to answer. "We are searching for a device that will allow us to win the war fairly quickly if it still works."

Frowning a little Dr Weir said "What is it?"

"That for the moment is classified." said Harry with a smirk. He was liking that Dr Weir was being more forth coming with questions but there was no way in hell he was going to give away secrets of the Alteran's.

…..Earth SGC...

As General O'Neill was finishing up a call to the President SG1 assembled around the conference table they could only speculate on what was happening. The ancients no Alteran's where still around and had reclaimed Atlantis.

"Well this is a cause for celebration?" said Major Carter.

"Indeed." was Tealc's reply.

Daniel who had remained quite seemed to be lost in thought. Noticing this Carter attempted to gain his attention.

"Daniel, Daniel." said Carter has she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Whowha..." replied a startled Daniel.

"You with us?" inquired Carter.

"Yeh just trying to figure out how come I don't remember that the ancients sorry Alteran's where still around." replied Daniel.

"Well Daniel I would say it was because of the memories that where taken from you when you where sent back...but still their could have been a clue or something." replied Carter with a little tiny piece of frustration in her voice.

"Indeed but it could be that the ascended did not think we where ready to meet them yet." replied Tealc.

Just as Carter and Daniel gave a fleeting look to each other and Daniel was about to reply Jack came in from his office.

"I take it you are aware of what happened a short time ago. So I won't rehash them. We are potentially dealing with the greatest ally we could ever have. I know however there have been some issues and at least two situations that have jeopardized our relations with the Alteran's." said O'Neill.

"What issues are there?" asked Daniel.

"You don't know?" asked Jack with an air of surprise in his voice.

"No all I know is that there has been contact with Atlantis and the Alteran's have reclaimed the city." said Daniel.

Letting out a breath O'Neill said "Colonel Everett took a shot at the Alteran High Chancellor and if the High Chancellor hadn't been wearing an activated personal shield we would now be at war with the most powerful race to ever inhabit the stars. Add to that Sgt. Bates injured a medical doctor who had treated his injuries. Apparently both he and Everett have been arrested."

As Jack spoke the colour had drained from the faces of Daniel and Carter.

"How is this possible?" asked a stoic yet shocked Tealc.

"Details are still sketchy at best. What I do know is that the Alteran's are the ones responsible for removing the outpost and several pieces of their equipment from Earth. Dr Weir dialled in with the Alteran's permission and gave me a quick rundown of the situation at the moment it everything is kind of OK but until we hear back from Atlantis there is not much we can do. I have contacted the President and advised him of the situation. General Hammond and Mr Woolsey have been informed and are preparing to travel here just in case." said General O'Neill.

"What do you need?" asked Daniel.

"I need anything you can get me on the ancients sorry Alteran's. We have to proceed very carefully now. I can't stress this enough." replied O'Neill.

….Poseidon above Lantea...

"Sir I have the Earth vessel on sensors." said Lt Ivonava.

"Take no provocative action. Maintain our cloak and signal the fleet that we have incoming." replied Moody.

"Aye sir." said Commander Ochiba.

"Sir the vessel will exit hyperspace in 10 seconds." replied Lt Ivonava.

In space above Lantea a hyperspace window opened and a vessel shot out and came to a complete stop.

With a critical eye Moody looked over the vessel.

….Atlantis same time...

"Sir we have the Daedalus exiting hyperspace." said Alex as he watched the vessel slow to sub-light speeds and assume orbit. "We are receiving a hail."

Nodding Harry said "Let's hear it."

As Alex put the hail through everyone in OPS could hear "This is Colonel Stephen Cauldwell of the Earth ship Daedalus to Atlantis base come in."

Looking to Dr Weir Harry indicated that she should respond.

"Colonel Cauldwell. This is Dr Weir we read you." said Dr Weir.

"Dr Weir it is good to hear from you. I thought you where under attack from the Wraith?" replied Cauldwell.

"There has been some changes recently that you would not have been aware of when you departed Earth. I would suggest you transport yourself down and we can discuss it in person." said Dr Weir.

Pausing for a moment Colonel Cauldwell said "That's not a problem. I shall be down momentarily. Cauldwell out."

"Well let's find out if the rest of the military from Earth can give a better account of themselves." said Harry to no one in particular.

As Dr Weir looked to Major Sheppard, Teyla and Dr McKay she said in a whispered tone of voice. "Let's hope."

It was a moment later when there was the tell tale flash of the transporter and when the light faded Colonel Cauldwell and two escorts where deposited in front of the gate.

Taking a look around at the wonder of Atlantis he noticed Dr Weir, Major Sheppard, Dr McKay and several people he did not know approach.

"Dr Weir." said Cauldwell.

"Yes, may I introduce Teyla the leader of the Athosian people and may I also introduce High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran's." replied Dr Weir as she indicated the named people.

"Alteran's? I do not believe that where mentioned in your report to Earth." replied a frowning Cauldwell.

"The Alteran's are the ancients. The builders of Atlantis." said Dr Weir to a shocked trio of people.

"Really. It is an honour to meet you." replied Cauldwell as he held out his hand to Harry.

"Indeed, it seems you know how to greet a person. So far the military members of the expedition have made a less than stellar impression." said Harry as he shook Cauldwell's hand.

"Oh?" replied a frowning Cauldwell as he glanced at Major Sheppard.

"Major Sheppard has been very good in his dealings with us. I was referring to your Colonel Everett and Sgt. Bates." replied Harry with a frown as he looked at Cauldwell.

"Really." replied Cauldwell in surprise.

"Yes but I would not worry about them at the moment." replied Harry as he moved away from Cauldwell.

"Oh and why is that..." started Cauldwell and suddenly with a flash of red light he went down.

Gasping Dr Weir and the others turned slight to see Harry put what looked like a stick back inside the sleeve of his robes.

The two escorts went to raise their weapons towards Harry when Major Sheppard said "Stand down. That's and order."

As they lowered their weapons Dr Weir said "What was that?"

"I stunned him. Colonel Cauldwell is not in control of his body." said Harry.

"What?" said Dr Weir.

"Yes a subtle telepathic probe confirmed the presence of a Goa'uld symbiote." replied Harry.

Tapping his comm badge Harry said "Potter to medical."

"Alicia here, go ahead High Chancellor." came Alicia's voice through the comm badge.

"Can you send a team to the gateroom I have incapacitated the Colonel from the Earth vessel. He is infested with a Goa'uld symbiote." replied Harry.

"Right away sir." said Alicia as she closed the comm line.

"My god. How did no one notice this?" asked Dr McKay.

"We shall find out when we extract the symbiote and scan it's memories." replied Harry as he stood to the side to make room for the medical technicians who came rushing in.

"We didn't know about this." said Dr Weir.

Harry held up his hand to forestall any further conversation and said "I am aware of the Goa'uld's methods of infiltration we have no intention of holding you responsible for it."

Letting out a breath the team from Earth relaxed a little.

"I think we should all take some time to regroup and we shall meet in an hour in the conference room." said Harry.

"Alright we shall see you then." said Dr Weir as she turned and lead the team from Earth away.

As he walked back up to ops he spied Alex and said "How is everything going?"

"Very well sir. I have received a request from the Daedalus to land and begin resupplying Atlantis." replied Alex.

Chuckling softly Harry said "They can land on the east pier but I want everyone screened for Goa'uld infestation before they are allowed of that ship."

"Aye sir it will be done. Also we are getting an intermittent signal from what appears to be an Alteran warship in deep space. It is coming in on a channel that is a dedicated secure channel." replied Alex.

"Dispatch the Hermes to check it out immediately." replied Harry as he thought more about it he continued on saying "Please monitor all ship tracking systems and I want you to co-ordinate the retrieval of any ships that are adrift."

"Yes sir." replied Alex as he went about his tasks.

Sighing and thinking about everything that was happening Harry turned and began heading to the conference room. He knew that the people from Earth where assembled.

As Harry stepped into the conference room he could see the people from Earth he could see that Dr Weir, Major Sheppard, Dr McKay and Teyla where arrayed around the room leaving the seat at the head of the table free for him to sit at.

As he moved to take his seat Harry said "I know that a lot has happened and that you have questions yes?"

"I would say that is an understatement." snarked Rodney.

"Rodney!" replied Dr Weir.

Not even bothering to reply to Rodney Harry said "Colonel Cauldwell will be fine. We shall remove the symbiote."

"Can I ask, how did you knock him out let alone know about the Goa'uld. I know you mentioned a telepathic probe..." inquired Dr Weir.

"OK well during our seclusion our metaphysical powers have grown exponentially whereas before millennia ago we where mildly telepathic, telekinetic and had a major healing ability our powers now diversified with our latest evolutionary leap." replied Harry.

"So what are you know capable of?" asked Major Sheppard.

"We are capable of many things, some you will see some you will not. I will not reveal what we are capable of that is our business and not for discussion." replied Harry.

"I can understand that." said Major Sheppard.

"Now I would like an outline of what races you have encountered here in the galaxy." inquired Harry.

As Dr Weir, Major Sheppard and Teyla started to give a run down of the races in the galaxy that they had encountered Harry could see that there was a lot to go over. He held up his hand and said "I would like you to..." before he could finish Javier walked into the room interrupting him.

"Sir we have located Janus' lab in the section of the city I thought it would be in. However we are unable to access the lab. There is evidence that someone has cleaned the formerly water damaged area and there are some fittings that have been removed that I believe are part of the key to the laboratory." said Javier.

"Do you know anything about this?" inquired Harry to Dr Weir.

"I think we have the equipment put into storage. We didn't throw anything away. Rodney please assist Javier." said Dr Weir as she addressed Rodney.

"But..." said Rodney with a slight whine.

"No buts Rodney, now." replied a stern Dr Weir.

"Alright I'm going." said Rodney petulantly as he stood and left with Javier.

"I see there is a lot we have to go over. Teyla and Major Sheppard can you please work with Alex to compile a list of races that you know of in this galaxy." asked Harry.

"We would be honoured." replied Teyla.

"Not a problem." said Major Sheppard.

"Dr Weir, I have a meeting with the leader of the Furling delegation due to start. Would you like to remain for it?" inquired Harry.

Startled Dr Weir replied "Yes, of course."

"Excellent, well everyone knows what they are doing let us proceed."

….Hermes on route to Alteran ship...

As Sirius entered the bridge from his office that was situated just of the bridge Commander Tonks said "Sir we should be arriving at the indicated co-ordinates in 5 minutes."

"That's fine." replied Sirius as he took his seat.

"Exiting hyperspace in 5..4..3..2..1." said Mr Olivetti

As the Hermes came out of hyperspace and to a stop 30 kilometres from the bow of the ships everyone gasped.

"Sir sensors indicate the ship is almost 25% destroyed. There is minimal life-support. However I am just making out synaptic signals. I can't make out clearly how many but I would estimate there are at least 250 from the readings." said Mr Olivetti

"How can anyone still be living on board with the level of damage to the ship?" exclaimed Tonks.

"They must be in stasis pods." replied Sirius with a frown.

"Mr Olivetti can you transport the people on board." asked Sirius.

"I can sir but I would recommend we beam them in their stasis pods. We do not know what physical condition they are in so rather than shock their systems I would suggest transporting the pods and people to a cargo hold." replied Mr Olivetti.

"Alright what about power for the pods if they are in poor condition what would happen without power to keep them alive?" said Sirius.

"According to this the systems are running off the ships internal power. Each pod has a redundant power supply that will last for a week before giving out. I suggest beaming them aboard and connecting them to our power supply." replied Mr Olivetti.

"Do it. Also link the ships databanks with our own and download the entire contents into our systems. Tonks go to the cargo bay and oversee the pods." said Sirius as he addressed both of them.

"Aye sir." was their replies as they went about their tasks.

As Sirius looked at the vessel he could not believe the damage that had happened to the stricken vessel.

It was a few minutes later when he was interrupted by Mr Olivetti saying "Sir the transport is complete and we have 75% of data transferred..." just was he was about to continue his console started to beep.

"Sir sensors have detected a Wraith cruiser in bound. It is 70 light-years out eta 3 hours." said Mr Olivetti.

"They must be tracking the vessels homing signal. I wonder why they are taking so long to get here tough." inquired Sirius.

"According to the sensors the vessel is currently regenerating it appears to have suffered some damage. From what I cannot tell but most of their power seems to have been diverted to heal the ship." replied Mr Olivetti.

"OK well when the data transfer is complete target the vessel and destroy it. Then set a course for home. I am going to the cargo hold to see our guests." said Sirius as he stood and left the bridge


	26. Meetings, The Royal One and the SGC

******As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I would like as always to thank my reviewers. Also I still have no beta reader*****

It was an hour later when Harry had joined Griphook, Hermiod and the delegation from Earth as well as Alex and Javier in the conference room.

"Good afternoon everyone, I know we have a lot to go through but first Ambassador Griphook how have the Furlings settled in?" asked Harry as he addressed the Furling Ambassador.

"Very well High Chancellor and they are raring to get to work." replied a smirking Griphook.

"Excellent well I would like for your people to lead as ground troops. The Furlings are masters at war and I would defer to you on this and to arrange teams as you feel appropriate." replied Harry.

"If you don't mind I would like for our teams of humans from Earth to continue our work in off world missions." said Major Sheppard as he jumped in to the conversation.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Yes." replied Major Sheppard as he glanced at Dr Weir "Now that you have returned it would be good to have up to date intelligence on what is happening out there and I feel that our teams would be of benefit to the war effort."

Thinking about it Dr Weir said "That sounds like a good idea."

Harry took a moment and replied "Very well but the humans from Earth will report to both Dr Weir and yourself Major Sheppard who will in turn report to Griphook. If that is OK with him?"

"That's not a problem High Chancellor." said Griphook.

"Now Dr Beckett and the Alteran medical technicians are working flat out. I understand that Sirius is in-bound on the Hermes with 269 Alteran's who where stranded adrift in stasis for the last 10 millennia. The information I have at the moment is that the entire crew is moribund and are being kept alive by the power going to the stasis pods. The ship is due to arrive in 38 minutes." said Harry as he looked to Alex he said "Alex please ensure all assistance is given to them when they arrive."

"Will do sir." replied Alex.

"Sir we have located the key we where able to access the lab using a harmonic resonance tone. I would suggest we send a taskforce of ships to the planet which houses the device and ensure everything is working before bringing everything online." said Javier.

"Excellent, after the next Wraith fleet have been dealt with send a taskforce to the co-ordinates. I would suggest Admiral Moody on board the Poseidon to lead. This is after all a critical mission to the war effort and I doubt he would want to sit it out." said Harry.

"Sir, I have something." said Alex.

"Go ahead." replied Harry as he indicated that Alex should continue.

"Sir I have been looking through the database in Atlantis and I have found something that could help us." said Alex.

Seeing no interruption Alex said "There is the genesis device on Dakara."

Harry stilled when he realized what Alex was hinting at. "Are we sure it is still there. I mean it has been 5 million years since it was last used." he asked.

"We can easily check that sir. If it is there we could potentially wipe out all surface bound Wraith and those in space on ships to a radius of 2 light-years from each gate. That coupled with the device we should be able to pick of the Wraith in no time." replied a smiling Alex.

"What do you need?" asked Harry intently.

"We would need a complete DNA profile of the Wraith and indeed the Wraith Queens, if possible I would try and get a DNA sample from the insect that contributed to their evolution." replied Alex.

"We can help with that we have a couple of Wraith bodies in the morgue that would provide the samples and as for the insect in question we know of at least one world where they still exist." replied Dr Weir.

"That's excellent Dr Weir thank you. Now all we have to do is get a DNA sample from a Wraith Queen and that is going to be lot harder than it sounds. Please give me options people." said Harry.

"Aye sir I will have some ideas in the next few hours." replied Alex.

Hermiod who to this point has remained silent and listening said "I have some news on the front of Colonel Cauldwell and the Goa'uld within."

"Please Hermiod." replied Harry.

"It appears that the Goa'uld is a cloned symbiote that originated on Earth. According to it's memories which were scanned after extraction there are at most 12 implanted symbiotes on Earth. They have all taken over the leaders of the Trust and are using them to work in a clandestine manor." replied Hermiod.

"OK if you can get me names please pass them along to Dr Weir for the next dial in to Earth in 6 hours." said Harry.

"If there is nothing else." continued Harry and seeing no response he said "We have a lot to do. The next Wraith fleet is due in 4 hours, you know your assignments."

"Dr Weir I would like for you to continue shadowing me." said Harry as he stood along with the others to go about their tasks.

As Harry led Dr Weir through the city she quickly realized they where heading to medical.

"If I may be so bold. What is the genesis device?" asked Dr Weir.

With a quick glance to her Harry replied "As you know millions of years ago a Great Plague ravaged all higher forms of life in the Avalon or Milky way galaxy. In order to save what we could we used the device that is a part of our very first city-ship to destroy all life and the plague in the Avalon galaxy. We then reused the device to sow the seeds of life that eventually gave rise to you."

"Sounds horrific and wonderful at the same time." said Dr Weir.

"Indeed, what Alex is proposing is that we use the device to eliminate the Wraith. We would have a ratio of between 90-100% death rate with the initial use of the device. It won't destroy their ships but will kill the Wraith. That is of course we can get a genetic sample from a Queen." replied Harry.

"How come you are unsure of the kill ratio." asked Dr Weir curiously.

"Using the device creates a wave of energy that like dropping multiple stones in water will rebound of each other. That works fine in a galaxy like the Milky Way as it is a spiral galaxy. However the Pegasus galaxy is an irregular galaxy so part of the wave will dissipate in space leaving whatever ships are outside of the wave and their crews intact." replied Harry as he entered medical.

Seeing people rushing about tending to the injured people Harry allowed himself a brief smile.

"High Chancellor, what can I do for you?" asked Alicia as she approached.

"Alicia as you know Sirius is inbound on the Hermes with the crew of the Aurora I believe it was called. Can you arrange for their treatment as a priority. Start with the command staff and work down please." said Harry.

"Yes sir. Also you should know I have had a chance to look over the gene therapy developed by Dr Beckett and I have to say he was very lucky that he did not kill any of the people from Earth giving it to them." replied Alicia with a slight frown.

"Really?" said Harry and he noticed that Dr Weir had blanched as Alicia spoke.

"Yes as you are aware our powers have developed over the ages and have grown with us. If Dr Beckett had gotten some of the formula wrong no more than one or two minor genetic sequences and he could have given the humans abilities similar to ours that would have killed them." replied Alicia.

"Well that stops now." said Harry sternly.

"Aye sir." replied Alicia as she moved to get everything set up for the arrival of the Hermes.

"I didn't know it would be that dangerous to give us the gene therapy." whispered Dr Weir.

"What you have to understand is that we are born with our abilities and they grow as we do. If they where given to an adult and as Alicia said if Dr Beckett had gotten his formula wrong he would have given those abilities to them. Without time and being natural to the person they would have been driven mad or would have blown themselves and a lot of other people up if they lost their temper." replied Harry.

"Sir we have a report the Hermes has entered orbit. We are transferring the treatment of the Lanteans auxiliary medical 2 and 3." said a male medical technician.

"Ok well is about to get even busier here we should go." said Harry as he turned and spoke to Dr Weir as they left medical.

Walking back to OPS Harry led Dr Weir to his office.

"I will have a new office opened for you." said Harry.

"Thank you. If I may be so bold..." began Dr Weir.

"Yes." replied Harry as he indicated she should continue.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but why didn't your ancestors use the devices that you have mentioned?" inquired Dr Weir.

With a sigh Harry responded "As my race grew and prospered for 10's of millions of years in the Avalon galaxy we never truly had a foe that we thought could destroy us or indeed threaten us until the time of the plague. When we fled we where a broken people and although we re-established our empire in the Pegasus galaxy we where still at the core of it a broken people. I am sure you know of the process of ascension. That became our sole focus over the intervening millions of years that we waited for life to evolve in this form again. We became more detached from this plane of existence and more focused on the next. When the Wraith evolved it had been so long since we had raised weapons to another race that we had forgotten how to fight a war. Although our technology is so far in advance of the Wraith they outnumbered us. I know the Wraith seem like tidal wave of destruction and death now but that is nothing compared to ten millennia ago. Their numbers where incalculable. We could win almost every battle but a clear and permanent victory eluded us." choosing his words carefully he continued saying "During our time in seclusion we learned from our mistakes and when I took up the mantle of leader for my people I made a promise to them that our enemies would never again take us to the brink of extinction as they have in ages past. I will be the first to admit that we have made some grievous mistakes in our history and I intend to clean the, up. All of them."

"That sounds ominous." replied Dr Weir.

"Tell me Dr Weir how does the Wraith evolving or the Goa'uld arising sound to you." said Harry.

"I am not saying that they are not problems because believe me they are but you make it sound like there is more to the situation than just the Wraith or Goa'uld." replied Dr Weir.

"There is but for the moment at least that must remain solely with me and the other Alteran's" said Harry with a sigh.

…..Earth SGC...

As General Hammond and Mr Woolsey where due to arrive at any moment the SGC resembled a hive of bees that had been kicked over. Everyone was rushing around getting organized.

SG-1 and General O'Neill where in the briefing room where Daniel was reviewing what they had on the ancients. Just as he was about to start on a new piece of information both General Hammond and Mr Woolsey entered the room.

"Jack." said General Hammond with a smile as he approached with Mr Woolsey following behind.

"General Hammond, Mr Woolsey welcome back." said O'Neill as he stood to shake the General hand.

"Bit of a situation, huh?" said General Hammond as he took his seat.

"You could say that." replied O'Neill.

"What can you tell us?" asked Mr Woolsey.

"Not much at the moment I am afraid. We know that the Alteran's have returned and they are not entirely happy that we have set up a base in their city. To top that we have Colonel Everett arrested for the attempted murder of the Alteran High Chancellor and Sgt. Bates arrested for injuring a medical technician that had treated his injuries." said O'Neill.

"That is an understatement if I ever heard one." snorted Mr Woolsey.

Piercing Mr Woolsey with a look O'Neill continued saying "We also have confirmation that the Alteran's where responsible for the removal of the outpost in Antarctica and several pieces of ancient tech from Area 51."

"That is what is making the President and the IOA more than a little touchy at the moment. They came and removed technology from our planet without so much as a by your leave." replied Mr Woolsey.

"Eh excuse me...but it is their technology and we can't really say anything about it. After all it belongs to them." said Daniel.

"Indeed." said Tealc.

"Be that as it may Dr Jackson we cannot have aliens running around transporting technology off of Earth." replied Mr Woolsey.

"I hope you haven't been pushing that attitude with the IOA or the President Mr Woolsey. We are dealing with the greatest ally that we could ever have and we have to tread very carefully or we could loose everything including the stargate itself if we balls this up." said General O'Neill with some heat.

"I am merely pointing out the facts General." replied Mr Woolsey.

"Be that as it may Mr Woolsey you will watch what you say especially to the Alteran's." cut in General Hammond.

"Sir what are we going to do about Colonel Everett and Sgt. Bates?" asked Colonel Carter.

"At the moment there is nothing that can be done. Colonel Everett willingly took a kill shot at the Alteran High Chancellor. Whatever way you look at it he has created one hell of a mess for us now. Sgt. Bates is another who has become or should I say has always been xenophobic and that has landed him in hot water." replied General Hammond.

"Yes sir." she replied.

"Now Dr Jackson I believe you where about to bring us up to date on the Alteran's." said General Hammond.

"Yes sir. I don't have much and even the Asgard are not willing to share information on them." replied Dr Jackson.

"Alright please proceed." said the General.

….Atlantis several hours later...

"Sir we have the Wraith fleet on sensors. There are 48 ships and they should be here in 20 minutes." said Alex as he looked over the sensor readouts he was getting.

"All right we shall try the same strategy as before. Signal the fleet to standby for operations." said Harry as he came up beside Alex with Dr Weir behind him.

"Sir I am getting some strange readings from the floor of the ocean about 3km from here. It appears to be a downed Wraith hive-ship. We are getting one life-sign from the ship." said Javier.

"How come we didn't notice this sooner?" asked Harry as he approached Javier.

"Sir with the damaged systems on top of the Wraith fleet baring down on us when we first arrived we didn't scan the planet or depths of the oceans. Now that we have I can clearly make out the hive-ship on the ocean floor." replied Javier.

"Alright I want you to transport the Wraith to one of the holding cells but I want the shield of the cell to have a neural dampening aspect to it. We cannot allow information of our return to reach the Wraith through their telepathic network." said Harry.

"Aye sir. It will take about 90 minutes to make the modifications to the cell." replied Javier.

"OK well get on it and when the cell is ready transport it to the city." said Harry.

"Sir I have the Wraith fleet settling into orbit." said Alex.

"Raise the city's shield." replied Harry.

"Aye sir, raising the shield." said Alex as he entered the commands and with a musical hum the great city's shield surrounded the city.

"Sir I am getting reports the fleet have transported nearly 10000 people to their various cargo holds and the satellites are coming online." he continued.

As the team from Earth along with the command staff of the Alteran's watched on the holographic view-screen they could see ship after ships blinking in a flash of light and disappearing.

"Sir I am getting a report one of the hives is breaking from the assault and is attempting to leave the region." said Javier.

"That ship must be prevented from leaving. Order pursuit to Admiral Moody." said Harry.

"Aye sir sending orders now." replied Javier.

The space above Lantea was alive and awash with the powerful weapons of the Alteran's and some fire from the Wraith cruisers and hive-ships as they attempted to save themselves.

The Poseidon decloaked once it had cleared the main battle and shot off towards the fleeing hive ship. As it brought it's weapons to bare on the hive it was not enough to prevent the message go out to all Wraith vessels in the galaxy.

"Sir I am picking up a broadcast from the hive-ship. It is one phrase "The Lantean's have returned. It's been transmitted on all subspace frequencies." said Commander Ochiba.

"Merlin blast it. Take that hive ship out." replied Admiral Moody.

"Aye sir." replied Commander Ochiba.

The space between the Poseidon and the hive-ship was closed and the massively powerful plasma beam weapons and drones came to bare and made short work of the vessel.

Seeing the destruction of the Wraith ship Moody barked out "Alright lets finish this. Tactical take out any ships or darts that are still loose out there."

"Aye sir also I am getting a report the Zeus has taken minor damage to their hyper-drive engines. The result of 37 darts impacting on their aft shields. They estimate 45 minutes to repair." replied Commander Ochiba.

"Very well. Open a channel to Atlantis." said Moody as he retook his seat.

"Aye sir, channel open." replied Commander Ochiba.

As the image of Harry in Atlantis appeared Moody said "Sir we destroyed the Wraith vessel that was attempting to leave the area however the vessel was just outside the jamming range of the satellites and they have sent a distress call to the Wraith. All the message said was The Lantean's have returned."

"Dam it, well there is nothing to be done about it now. What the situation with the fleet." inquired Harry as he swore a little over the Wraith signal.

"We have rescued 13751 people from the hive-ships. We are treating them as we treated the others. The Zeus has taken some damage to it's hyper-drives the result of 37 darts impacting on the aft section of their shields." replied Moody

"How did the Zeus get damaged?" replied Harry with a slight frown.

"They decloaked to cover us as he went after the hive-ship and where immediately set on by the Wraith darts. They estimate 45 minutes repair time." replied Moody as he read the reports coming through to his terminal.

"Alright keep me appraised. Also co-ordinate the relocation and treatment of those that were culled. Potter out." said Harry as he closed the comm line.

In Atlantis things where progressing at a rapid pace. Javier was minutes away from transporting the Wraith to the holding cell and the people who had been culled where starting to be transported down from the ships.

As Harry and Dr Weir took some time out on the balcony over looking the ocean Dr Weir said "That's very impressive High Chancellor that's nearly 60 Wraith ships destroyed and almost 20000 people saved."

Sighing Harry replied "I know but its a shame about the signal getting out. I suppose we should be great-full we have remained hidden to the Wraith for so long."

As they each contemplated the future Javier came outside and said "High Chancellor we have transport the Wraith to the holding cell. Sir it's a Queen."

"Really well isn't that interesting. Dr Weir would you like to accompany me?" asked Harry.

"Of course." replied Dr Weir.

"Sir you should also be aware that we have located a full potentia on one of the planets from the list of planets that the people from Earth gave us." replied Javier.

"OK have Moody swing by to collect it on his way to the attero device site." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Javier as he turned and left.

"Shall we?" said Harry to Dr Weir with a smirk.

Mirroring his facial expression Dr Weir said "After you."

As the moved through the city to the cells Dr Weir could not help but smile as both she and Harry nodded to those they passed.

Arriving at the cells Harry opened the door and both he and Dr Weir stepped into the room. There contained behind a shield in a cell was a Wraith Queen.

"Human, release me now!" snarled the Queen.

"I think not your Majesty." replied a calm and collected Harry.

"I will get out of here and I will feast on you and your people." replied the Queen in a haughty voice that screamed pain for those that did not do as she said.

"That won't be happening. I take it that you have not attempted to communicate with the other Wraith." said Harry.

"I..." said the Queen as she tried to connect to the Wraith telepathic network she found she could not "What have you done human?" she snarled.

"That was your first mistake. I am not human I am an Alteran or as you would know us as the Lanteans." said Harry.

"It makes no difference you are still cattle for us to feed upon." she replied with a sneer.

"Oh I don't think so. In fact the 60 Wraith ships that have been destroyed over the last few days would attest to that. With you here now we do not have to worry about trying to get a DNA sample from another Queen. We shall use yours and they we shall wipe the Wraith from the stars." replied Harry with a confidence that gave the Queen pause.

"What do you mean?" snarled the Queen.

"That is for us to know. Come Dr Weir." said Harry as he stepped back away from the cell and headed out of the room.

As Dr Weir came up beside Harry she could see him hit his comm badge.

"Potter to medical?" said Harry.

"This is medical. Alicia here go ahead High Chancellor." replied Alicia over the comm line.

"We have captured a Wraith Queen from the ocean floor of the planet. Can you send someone to take a genetic sample from her. I want full containment protocols on this and a full squad of guards present. Ensure she is stunned and unconscious before entering the cell." said Harry.

"Yes sir. Also you should know we have treated the crew of the Aurora. They are all resting at the moment and should be ready to awaken in the next 2 hours or so." replied Alicia.

"All right I will be along shortly." replied Harry as he closed the comm line.

"I think we should get you to ops so we can contact Earth don't you?" said Harry to Dr Weir.

"That would be appreciated, thank you." said Dr Weir as she and Harry headed for ops.

As they entered ops they could hear the hubbub of the people as they engaged in their duties.

"Javier well done on the capture of the Queen." said Harry.

"Thank you sir." replied a smiling Javier.

"Please dial Earth." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Javier as he input the symbols for Earth on the console in-front of him.

….Earth SGC …..

" _Unscheduled off-world activation._ " came Walter's disembodied voice over the P.A.

With a glance to each other General's Hammond and O'Neill as well as SG-1 and Mr Woolsey quickly made their way downstairs to the control room.

"What have you got Walter." asked General O'Neill.

"We have a dial in, in progress sir." replied Walter.

"Close the iris." said General O'Neill before turning to the other and saying "We currently have no teams off-world."

As the trinium strengthened iris came out from its retracted resting place to cover the event horizon of the wormhole the gate engaged.

"This is Atlantis to SGC please come in." said the voice of Dr Weir.

As the computer screens lit up and displayed the image of Dr Weir and High Chancellor Potter General O'Neill said "Dr Weir, High Chancellor it's good to hear from you. I have General Hammond, Mr Woolsey and SG-1 present with me."

"It's good to hear from you Dr Weir." said General Hammond.

"Thank you sir. I wish the report that the second wave of Wraith vessels have been destroyed in orbit and the Alteran's rescued nearly 14000 people from those ships." said Dr Weir.

"That's excellent news Dr Weir. How many ships are we talking about?" asked General Hammond.

"It was 60 vessels sir. However one of the hive-ships was able to get outside of the jamming range of the defensive satellite grid and sent out a message on all subspace bands letting the rest of the Wraith know that the Alteran's had returned." she said.

"That's unfortunate." replied General Hammond.

"Indeed you should also be aware that Colonel Cauldwell had to be stunned and taken to medical." replied Dr Weir.

"What, why?" asked Mr Woolsey.

"He was infested with a Goa'uld symbiote. It has been removed and it's memories scanned. We have reason to believe that there are minimum 12 more symbiotes on Earth that have taken over the leadership of the Trust. We are sending you the names now sir." replied Dr Weir and with a quick glance to Javier and a nod from Harry the information was sent through.

"Jesus.." whispered Colonel Carter.

"The Alteran's are not holding us responsible for that as they are aware of the Goa'uld's infiltration methods." said Dr Weir.

"That's a relief Dr Weir."

As Harry indicated that he would like to talk Dr Weir took a step back.

"Good afternoon I am High Chancellor Harry Potter the leader of the Alteran peoples. Due to operational issues I will be travelling to Avalon in the next 72 hours for part of a mission. I would like to meet with you at that time. I will bring Dr Weir and Major Sheppard with me onboard our vessel the Hermes. Please be ready at that time." said Harry.

Before anyone could answer Mr Woolsey butted in saying "Now see here. We do not give you permission to come to our galaxy." he snapped.

Piercing him with a look Harry said "Whom are you?"

"I am Richard Woolsey the IOA representative." he said pompously.

"Well Richard Woolsey who are you to tell me what I can and can not do. The Avalon galaxy has been home to my people for 10's of millions of years before yours even learned to walk up right. But if you feel you cannot meet with us when I arrive I will remove any Alteran technology from Earth including your stargate and I will leave a cloaked probe that will emit a signal that will prevent the use of a gate on Earth permanently." replied Harry.

Blanching at what Woolsey had said and what the repercussions could be General O'Neill reached out and grabbed Woolsey by the scruff of his clothes and pulled him back behind General Hammond and with a glare silenced him.

"Sir I apologise for the words of Mr Woolsey. We will of course be looking forward to and preparing for your arrival." replied General Hammond.

"Very well we shall see you then." said Harry and the gate disengaged and the screen went black.

"What the hell what that?" snarled General O'Neill to Richard Woolsey.

"I..." began Woolsey only to be interrupted by Colonel Carter.

"Sir I have the list of people who have been allegedly infested with symbiotes. These are all big names globally. However there is one we all know...Robert Kinsey." said Colonel Carter.

"Shit...well I suppose it makes sense why he wanted to control the stargate." replied O'Neill with a sigh.

"Mr Woolsey I suggest you put on your grovelling shoes." said General Hammond.

"What, why?" inquired a curious Woolsey.

"Do you really think I am going to leave anything including this incident out of the report I will be giving to the President and Joint Chiefs." replied General Hammond.

"But..but." stuttered Woolsey as he realized the incident he had caused.

Ignoring the now stuttering Woolsey General Hammond said to Colonel Carter. "Colonel please have that list printed out and please give me a copy on disk as well."

"Yes sir." replied Carter as she turned to complete her tasks.

"Jack lets go to your office and make a few phone calls." said General Hammond.

"Not a problem." replied Jack with a smirk.


	27. A hitch and more than a few firewhiskeys

*****As always I do not own Stargate or Harry Potter. I am merely playing in their sandboxes. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers. Also I have no beta reader...*****

As the gate in Atlantis shut down Harry turned to Dr Weir and Javier and said "Can you assemble the Earth delegation and the Alteran command staff as well as Admiral Moody, Captain Black and Thor in the conference room in 45 minutes. I wish to talk to them."

"That is not a problem." replied Dr Weir as she tapped her earpiece and began calling everyone together.

"Aye sir." said Javier as he set out his task.

"I am going to speak to Alicia and the Captain of the Aurora. I won't be long." replied Harry as he then turned and left for medical.

….Earth SGC 10 minutes after the gate shut down...

After General's Hammond and O'Neill had made their calls to the Pentagon and the White House things where moving quickly.

"Carter you are in command until I return. Daniel I want you to work on getting more information on the Alteran's. Tealc can you assist him. Anything you heard from rumour or Jaffa legend." said General O'Neill.

"Not a problem. Indeed." came the joint replies from Daniel and Tealc.

"Yes sir, of course. If I may ask where are you going?" asked Col. Carter.

"Both General O'Neill, Mr Woolsey and myself have been summoned for an emergency meeting in the Pentagon. Both General O'Neill and myself will be returning tomorrow afternoon. Please ensure that the base is ready for a full diplomatic envoy from the Alteran's and ourselves." replied General Hammond.

"What about Mr Woolsey?" asked Daniel curiously.

"The POTUS is not happy with Mr Woolsey at the moment especially in light of what Mr Woolsey said to the Alteran High Chancellor. I will say no more on the matter." said General Hammond.

"Alright, we had better get going, you know what to do." said General O'Neill as he turned and led General Hammond by way of the briefing room to collect Mr Woolsey.

"Alright people we have a lot to do and not much time to do it in. Walter I want you to work with the peoples of the SGC to ensure a full diplomatic spread is laid out." said Col. Carter.

"Tealc lets go to my office and start work on the information for the General's." said Daniel as he and Tealc headed out of the control room.

….Atlantis auxiliary medical bay...

As Harry entered the room he could see the medical technicians tending to their patients. Spying Alicia he went over and said "How are they doing?"

"Very well High Chancellor. We had to put them into the Goa'uld sarcophagi to combat the degeneration they where experiencing. We currently have them sleeping and we have the healing devices working to help them regain their muscle strength. They will be weak and tired for a few days but by the end of the week they should be back to normal." replied Alicia.

"OK can you wake the ships Captain and First Officer." said Harry.

"I can but please keep it brief." replied Alicia as the gave both the Captain and First Officer a stimulant that would cause them to awaken.

It was in the next 2 minutes that both the Captain and First Officer stirred.

The Captain was a man who appeared to be in his early 40's with pepper grey hair. Harry knew that the age a person looked and what they really where especially with their people didn't always match up.

As the Captain opened his eyes he could see both Alicia and Harry.

Frowning a little he said "Who are you. I do not recognise you?"

"Captain Herodotus my name is Harry Potter I am the High Chancellor of the Alteran people." said Harry.

"What? Has something happened to Moros?" inquired the First Officer from her resting place on the bed next to the Captain.

"A lot of time has passed. We are from Avalon. We have returned to finish the war with the Wraith. I know there is a lot to talk about but I just wanted to meet you and inquire as to the mission that you where on?" inquired Harry.

"Avalon? We thought it was lost never to return." replied First Officer Trebal.

"We where on a mission to meet up with a ship that had information on a weakness within Wraith technology." replied a stunned Herodotus

"That is what I had thought. I just wanted to meet you before I departed for a few days on a mission. It has been 10 millennia since you undertook your mission. We discovered your ship badly damaged and beyond repair in space. We transported you on board one of our ships and brought you home for treatment and healing amongst your people. You should know we had no choice but to destroy your ship before the Wraith arrived." said Harry.

"Destroyed...no the information was contained in our databanks. I don't even know the information." said a startled Captain Herodotus not really registering what was being said to him.

"Do not worry we downloaded your databanks from the Aurora to the Poseidon before we destroyed it. So the information is safe." replied Harry.

"That's good." whispered Herodotus as he started to drift back to sleep along with Trebal.

Turning to Alicia Harry said "Keep monitoring their vitals. I shall get out of your way."

It was 45 minutes later when Harry joined the assembled people in the slightly crowded conference room.

"Good afternoon everyone." said Harry as he entered the room and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Good afternoon High Chancellor." was the reply from the room.

" First I want to thank everyone for their work over the last few days. Admiral Moody how is the transport going of those rescued from the Wraith ships." inquired Harry.

"It's going well, we have a lot of frightened people to work with but we are getting there." replied Moody.

"Very good. Now I know that Javier has located the key in Janus' laboratory I would like Admiral Moody and his task force to travel the the site of the device along with Thor and whomever he decides to travel with them. Your orders are to secure the device and conduct any repairs." said Harry.

"Aye High Chancellor." replied Admiral Moody.

"Of course." said Thor.

"Alex I would like you to write a programme that will allow a dial in from Dakara but I want the dial in to be able to not only dial Atlantis but every stargate in the Pegasus galaxy. With one exception. I need you to include an exclusion for Asuras. Once the dial in has been completed I will dial Asuras and I shall send another wave that will deal with that problem and prevent a rebuilding on that front." stated Harry to Alex.

"Yes sir." replied Alex as he started making notes on his PADD.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Carson.

"Of course." replied Harry.

"This wave from Dakara what does it do exactly?" inquired Carson.

Thinking about his answer for a moment Harry responded "In layman's terms it will reduce the Wraith to dust by destroying their specific gene sequences."

"OK so this wave will destroy all the Wraith in the galaxy?" said Carson.

"Yes we estimate that we shall get between 90-100% of the Wraith in the galaxy. As the Pegasus galaxy is an irregular galaxy we are not certain that we shall get them all but we shall cross that bridge as it arises." replied Harry.

"Oh my." gasped Dr Weir.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he turned towards her.

"Teyla." said Dr Weir.

"What about her?" said Harry with a slight frown as he cast a quick glance to the person in question.

"Before you arrived Teyla was having some trouble sleeping. As may be aware Teyla has the ability to sense the Wraith which gave her people an edge in staying safe. We discovered a world that had been culled centuries ago. While there we discovered a Wraith laboratory where a Wraith scientist was conducting experiments to make their food source more compatible with them." taking a deep breath Dr Weir continued on saying "We manage to recover a Wraith data recorder. It had information about the experiments. The Wraith was incorporating small amount of Wraith DNA into the subjects of his experiments."

Startled Harry turned to Teyla and said "Is Dr Weir saying you have some Wraith DNA in your family history from these experiments?"

Flushing with shame Teyla whispered "Yes."

"I am not holding it against you Teyla I would never do that." replied Harry gently.

Bolstered by Harry's words Teyla took a deep breath and said "We discovered that giving even a small amount of Wraith DNA to a human will give them the ability to tap into the Wraith telepathic network."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"I have spoken to Charon an elder among my people she told me that the people who had been taken and then returned began hearing voices. Some even became violent, they where either killed outright the rest where ostracised. One of the survivors was of my lineage." replied Teyla.

"Alright I can see where this could be a problem. Carson I want you to work with Alicia and do a full genetic profile on Teyla. I don't foresee a problem though as we are targeting those who are fully Wraith." said Harry.

"I will get on that as soon as we are finished here." said Carson.

"You can see why I have ordered a ban on the gene therapy now I presume. This could have easily have happened to your people as we have abilities that we are born with. Artificially adding our genetic sequences could have produced similar results among your people." replied Harry.

"Yes indeed." replied a pale Dr Weir.

"Sir I would also like to mention that we have received another distress call from a Lantean warship. It is roughly 13 hours away by ship at cruising speed." said Javier.

"OK Sirius I want you to take the Hermes to the location and see what is...no actually I will be accompanying you. I want to see some of this galaxy rather that be stuck here giving orders to everyone. After all what kind of leader does not lead even if it is only by example." said Harry as he addressed the room.

"Not a problem High Chancellor." said Sirius.

"I have heard from Dr Weir that you said you needed a genetic sample from the insect that lead to the evolution of the Wraith, yes?" asked Major Sheppard with a slight cringe.

"Yes." replied a frowning Harry.

"Well we know where they still exist." replied Sheppard.

"OK..." drawled Harry "Why do I get the feeling there is more to this than what is being said?" he asked.

"After our first encounter with the Wraith we sent a team back to the planet to scout out the location. We discovered that we where actually in a hive-ship that was on the surface of the planet. It had since lifted of and departed. However there where a few Wraith still on the planet. In a battle to escape I was set upon by one of he insects. The bloody thing nearly killed me...well actually it did or should I say Lt Ford and Teyla stopped my heart and the creature disengaged from my neck where it was feeding they killed it." said Major Sheppard.

"You where very lucky. Can you please give the address to Javier and he shall organise a team to go through and collect a DNA sample." said Harry.

"I would like to volunteer to go." replied Major Sheppard.

"Really?" inquired Harry.

"Well we are trying to build relations here are we not. Now I don't think this will make up for what Colonel Everett or Sgt. Bates have done but I believe actions speak louder than words." replied Sheppard.

"What they have done will not be held against you or the people of this expedition that is on them and is for your leaders to deal with. But you are right actions do speak louder than words." replied Harry with a small smile.

"OK now that that is out of the way and yes you can join the mission. Get with Javier and ensure that you and whoever accompanies you is equipped with personal shields and whatever else may be necessary for this mission." replied Harry.

Just as Dr Weir was about to comment there was the sound of a distant explosion and alarms started to blare.

Standing and running from the room Harry led the way to OPS.

"What happened?" barked Harry.

"We are getting reports of a minor explosion in one of the labs in the inner city. Minor casualty reports coming in." replied an Alteran technician.

"Damage control teams are responding. We should have a update momentarily sir." replied the technician.

"I am going to check it out. Dr Weir would you accompany me?" said Harry.

"Yes of course." replied Dr Weir.

As they moved through the city they eventually came to the site of the explosion.

Harry could see the medical technicians tending to the wounded including a human male.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Sir we where surveying the laboratories as you ordered and we where just finishing up when we discovered this human messing with the internal circuitry of one of the consoles in the lab. He caused an overload that resulted in the explosion." replied a technician.

Addressing the human Harry said "And what exactly did you think you where doing?" as he started at the slightly singed man.

"I.." said the man before Dr Weir came up and snapped "Dr Kavanagh?"

"What happened?" she said as she addressed him.

"I was resuming my work from before the evacuation." replied Dr Kavanagh defensively.

"When the Alteran's returned I gave strict instructions that everyone from Earth was to be supervised by an Alteran as per the instruction given to us by that High Chancellor. Are you telling me you ignored those instructions." snapped Dr Weir.

"I hardly need hand holding." sneered Dr Kavanagh.

"Tell me Dr Kavanagh, what do you think this was a laboratory for?" asked Harry.

"Well it's obviously a lab dedicated to high energy particle physics." replied a smug Dr Kavanagh as though he was speaking to a small child.

"Hahaha no it is not. It is a biological research laboratory to study animal and plant life indigenous to the planet." dead-panned Harry.

"But..." started Dr Kavanagh.

"That's enough. You have deliberately disobeyed not only my orders but that of the High Chancellor. You will not be remaining as part of this expedition if I have anything to do about it." snapped Dr Weir as she took Dr Kavanagh to task.

Seeing him about to interrupt Harry waved his hand and silenced him making for a funny scene in which Dr Kavanagh started to rant without sound only to realise this and grab his throat.

"Dr Weir is correct. Your attitude and disregard for not only her orders but mine could have led to a serious incident as opposed to a minor one. Take him to medical have him checked out by one of the healers and then move him to a cell." said Harry to a one of the technicians.

"Aye sir." replied the technician.

As they grabbed Dr Kavanagh's arms and led him away Dr Weir turned to Harry and said "I apologise. Dr Kavanagh seems to think that he is an expert on your technology and constantly disregards what he is being told especially by me who he resents being the leader of the expedition."

"There is no need to apologise Dr Weir. I know his type. Know-it-alls that think they know everything when in reality they know every little." replied Harry with a sigh.

Thinking for a moment Harry said "We have all been working really hard the last few days. I think a bit of a break would be good. How about we have some drinks and get to know each other better. Say 30 minutes in the commissary. Merlin knows we could do with it."

Smiling Dr Weir said "That would be lovely. Thank you."

"Alright then I shall see you then." replied Harry as he turned and left.

….Emergency meeting Earth Situation Room the Whitehouse...

As the General's assembled and Major Davis was reviewing the information small whispered conversations broke out among the occupants of the room. The IOA was there and not only that Mr Woolsey was being grilled on the interaction between the SGC and the Alteran's on Atlantis. The meeting was supposed to take place in the Pentagon but had been relocated to the situation room on the orders of the President.

As the door leading into the room opened an aide entered saying "Ladies and Gentlemen the President of the United States,"

As President Henry Hayes entered the room everyone stood to attention. "At ease, please be seated." he said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

Taking a moment he said "What the situation people?"

"Mr President before we get into that I must report on another matter. When Atlantis contacted us yesterday they have sent intelligence about Goa'uld symbiotes on Earth. They discovered this after Colonel Cauldwell was stunned and taken to their medical bay. He was infested with a Goa'uld. It was removed and they scanned its memories before it was killed. I have here a list of those who have been infected. It is confirmation of the leadership of the Trust as each one is now host to a symbiote." said General Hammond as he passed the information to an aide along with the disk containing the digital format as well.

Taking the papers from the aide the President perused the information and when he read Robert Kinsey's name he frowned "Kinsey is a Goa'uld?"

"According to the reports, yes." replied General Hammond.

"Are we certain of the accuracy of the reports." said Carl Strom the head of the IOA. He did not see the Secret Service Agent come up behind him.

"Oh it is accurate Mr Strom or should I address you by your Goa'uld name?" replied The President.

Realising the gig was up his eyes flashed gold and he abruptly stood up. The next few minutes where a blur of activity as Strom was hit by a zat blast and went down.

"Take him to a holding cell and ensure he is cuffed the entire time." said the President.

As the Secret Service Agents carried out their orders the President turned to General Hammond. "Thanks for the head up George. That call from the base was very insightful."

"Just doing my duty Mr President." replied General Hammond.

As the room got itself back under control it was Camille Wray who said "Mr President I know it's not my place to say anything but what about everyone else. Could there be more Goa'uld in the building or indeed in the city?"

With a small smile the President said "When George informed me of the Goa'uld infiltration and subversion of the Trust and Mr Strom. I ordered the capital scanned by the Prometheus over the last few hours. We identified only one symbiote in the city and as you have seen it was in Carl Strom. Everyone else is who they say they are. Now as Mr Strom has been confined I will want you to be our liaison with the IOA Ms. Wray."

Startled Ms Wray said with a small smile "I would be honoured Sir."

"Now what is the situation with Atlantis and the anci... sorry the Alteran's" said the President.

"Sir I have Colonel Carter in command of the SGC while I am here and she has orders to prepare for a full diplomatic envoy. We have 3-4 days until they arrive. When I get back to the SGC I will forward a progress report." said General O'Neill.

"Excellent. Now I believe there has been two incidents on Atlantis. Colonel Everett took a kill shot at the High Chancellor and if I read the report correctly if he wasn't wearing and activated personal shield he would be dead and I dread to think what would have happened because of that incident." said the President very seriously.

"Yes sir that's an accurate description of what has happened. Dr Weir reported that he has been arrested and confined to a cell until legal proceedings can be arranged. There was also the incident with Sgt. Bates injuring a medical technician who had treated his injuries that where sustained as the direct result of the Wraith incursion into Atlantis. I will say that Dr Weir has been quite vocal in regards to the xenophobic vitriol being spout by Colonel Everett and Sgt. Bates." replied General Hammond.

Frowning a little the President took a minute to think about their placement in Atlantis. "Correct me if I am wrong but was Carl Strom the one who pushed for those two along with Colonel Sumner to be part of the military and the head of the military contingent of Atlantis."

"Yes Sir." said General O'Neill.

"OK we shall deal with that when we have more information to go on." replied the President.

Seeing the nods in agreement President Hayes continued saying "Now according to reports there have been two attacks on Atlantis by the Wraith?"

"Yes sir. Dr Weir has reported that 60 Wraith vessels have been destroyed and almost 20000 people rescued from their ships." said General O'Neill.

"That's excellent news. Now there is one thing I want to know." said President Hayes as his tone turned cold and he addressed Mr Woolsey.

"We Richard what have you to say for yourself?" snapped the President.

"Mr President I..." replied Mr Woolsey and then stopped.

"Well I am waiting on a reply as to why you thought you could order the Alteran High Chancellor not to come to the Milky way galaxy. I have reviewed the reports from both General Hammond and General O'Neill about the incident. You could have cost us everything including the use of the stargate permanently. I want an answer and I want it now!" said the President

"Mr President I can only apologise. I was only trying to convey a strong position for the United States and Earth." replied a meek Mr Woolsey.

"And you thought by ordering the leader of the most powerful race to inhabit this galaxy and others not to come to here would be a good idea." snapped the President.

"I can only apologise Mr President..." taking a deep breath he continued by saying "I would like to offer my resignation at this time."

You could of heard a pin drop at that pronouncement.

"Oh you won't be getting of that easily Mr Woolsey. We will talk more about what you have done later." said the President.

"Now let's discuss what we know about the Alteran's and how we should approach them for an alliance." said the President.

…..Atlantis commissary...

As everyone gathered to a a drink some food and to get to know each other Harry could hear the laughter and snippets of small conversations around him. He had a little smile on his face as he approached Dr Weir, Major Sheppard, Colonel Cauldwell and Teyla who where in conversation on the balcony over looking the ocean.

"High Chancellor." said a smiling Dr Weir.

"Harry please when it's not formal or we are on duty." replied Harry with a smile.

"That I insist you call me Elizabeth then." replied Elizabeth.

"Allow me to properly introduce Colonel Steven Cauldwell." continued Elizabeth.

"Colonel Cauldwell how are you feeling?" inquired Harry.

.

"I'm definitely feeling better now that that thing is out of me. You have my thanks and eternal gratitude for it." replied Steven.

"Then I am happy." replied Harry.

"What have you got there?" asked John Sheppard as he indicated the tray with 5 steaming cups resting on it.

"Oh this is an Alteran drink." as he balanced the tray on one hand and using his free hand he handed a cup out one to each person and one for himself.

As he placed the tray on a nearby table he said "It is an alcoholic drink that packs quite a punch."

"What is it called?" asked Teyla as she looked at the cup that was steaming with a little trepidation.

"It's called firewhiskey." said Harry as he blew on the steam of his drink and blue flames danced across the top of his drink.

Everyone gaped and Harry raised his cup and said "To the future."

"To friendship." said Elizabeth with a small smile.

"To the end of the Wraith." said Teyla.

"Here, here." replied John.

As he knocked back his drink Harry made and face and then burped blue flames. As the others down their drinks and each in turn burped blue flames it was Steven who said in a slightly hoarse voice. "Smooth."

"Do you have anymore?" asked John once he had gotten used to the strong taste and the fact that he burped blue flames.

Laughing Harry said "Indeed there is some more over on one of the tables."

"OK anyone want some more." asked John.

"I wouldn't say no." replied Steven.

"I will have one more and that's it for me." replied Dr Weir

"I agree with Dr Weir. I will have just one more." said Teyla.

Laughing as John headed off to get more of the firewhiskey Harry whispered to the others "Remind me to tell him about the sobering potions in the medical bay."

"Sobering potion?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Indeed, he got a look on his face that I have seen before. It would be a good idea to get a potion before he heads to bed it will flush the alcohol out of him and sober him up." replied Harry.

Smirking Elizabeth said "Maybe you should hold off and let him suffer a bit."

Again laughing Harry said "Then that is on you my lips are sealed."

As they all broke into laughter Harry said to Teyla as he calmed down "I believe that the Athosian drink a stout tea each morning to brace them for the coming day?"

With a small smile Teyla replied "We do indeed."

"I would be interested in sharing this ritual with you if you do not mind?" said Harry.

"I shall make preparations for the morning then." replied Teyla with a smile.

The next morning in Atlantis at 9.15 in the morning it was a rather ill looking Major Sheppard who made his way into operations.

Smirking a little Harry who along with Dr Weir had attended the Athosian tea ceremony at 6 am that morning was wide awake and raring for the day said "Good morning, Major."

"You look a little rough there Major." said Dr Weir with a small smirk also.

Looking rather worse for the wear Major Sheppard said "I would like to apologise now for anything I may have done last night."

"Just this once Major we shall forget about it." smirked Harry and Dr Weir.

Startled at the response as even though he had done nothing John was now beginning to wonder if his drunken mind had hidden the real happenings last night as opposed to the true version he was remembering now. As his mind brought up all sorts of images John suddenly grabbed his head and said "God, my head."

A little laughter broke out amongst those in operations Harry decided to put the Major out of his misery by saying "Go and see Alicia in medical ask her for a sobering potion and a pepper-up potion and you wont feel anything other than 100% normal."

With a gimlet eye Major Sheppard replied "Thank you." and he turned and headed to medical.

"Well that was fun. I have to depart for the mission to reclaim the Lantean warship in deep space. Admiral Moody is in command while I am away." said Harry as he addressed Alex and Javier.

"Aye sir." was their reply.

"Dr Weir would you like to accompany me?" asked Harry to the brunette in question.

"I would love to High Chancellor." replied Dr Weir with a smile.


	28. A ship the Travellers and Earth

*****As always I own neither Stargate nor Harry Potter. As always I would like to thank my reviewers. I still have no beta reader.*****

As Harry and Dr Weir where transported to the Hermes Dr Weir could only gasp at the majesty of the ship she had transported aboard. It was form follows function taken to the highest degree. Yet there was a warmth and a look of comfort to the ship.

"Sir we have the co-ordinates from OPS and we are ready to get under way. I have assigned quarters for you and Dr Weir." said Sirius.

"Thank you Captain Black." said Harry.

"Would you like to join me in the observation lounge High Chancellor?" replied Sirius.

With a glance at Dr Weir Harry said "Very well. Can you have someone show Dr Weir to her quarters to get settled in." as he then addressed Dr Weir he said "Why don't you take some time to get settled and in three hours join me in the observation lounge?"

"Yes thank you." replied Dr Weir.

"Commander Tonks will you escort Dr Weir to her quarters and the join us in the observation lounge." said Sirius.

"Yes sir." replied Cmdr Tonks as she led Dr Weir from the bridge to her quarters.

"Mr Olivetti please set a course for the ship and you have the bridge." said Sirius.

"High Chancellor." he continued as he addressed Harry and the two departed for the observation lounge. The lounge itself was really the meeting place for the command staff of the ship. It was a finely appointed room with a large curved table that seated 12 people. There was a viewscreen on the wall and a holographic display recessed into the table. The room was decorated in tones of beige, blue and grey like all of the Alteran ships.

As they took their seats it was Sirius who said "Well what do you think of the muggles?"

Chuckling Harry replied "Muggles?" the he gathered his thought's

"They are an interesting race. There are many among them who work for the common good but there is also greed and corruption running rampant among them. I am not saying we do not or did not have those things either. They have a quality that I am trying to pin down. It's intriguing." he said.

"True but what would we be without our newly rediscovered heritage." said Sirius.

"I know." replied Harry as he thought more on the human question.

"So what are we going to do. You know they will ask for an alliance, technology etc." said Sirius seriously.

"We will not ally with them. They are too fractured and dare I say it young. They have only been traveling the stars for what 40 years or thereabouts and have only recently been exposed to the realities of hyper-space and advanced technology." holding up his hand to prevent Sirius from talking he continued saying "I am not saying that we are better but our race has been traveling the stars for 10's of millions of years even if the latest generation hasn't. We have records and a true history at our disposal they do not."

"OK I can see your point." replied Sirius as Cmdr Tonks came into the room.

"Did Dr Weir get settled?" asked Harry.

"She did. So what are we talking about." said Tonks.

"The humans. Sirius pointed out that they may ask for an alliance possibly technology." replied Harry.

"But the general public of Earth has no idea that some of their governments run the stargate program or that life even exists off of their planet." said Commander Tonks with a slight frown.

"I know and I have a solution to the problem of them asking for an alliance." started Harry as he outlined his plans.

Over the next 2 ½ hours he outlined his plans and both Sirius and Tonks where impressed.

…..Atlantis 3 hours later...

As the stargate activated Javier raised the gate shield.

"Atlantis this is Major Sheppard on the jumper. We have secured the DNA sample from the insect and are ready to return." came Major Sheppard voice through the comm line.

"Yes Major we read you, I am lowering the gate-shield now." replied Javier as he pressed the control for the gate-shield and it lowered.

As the jumper came through the gate and hovered for a second before starting to rise Javier said "Welcome back."

"Thank you." replied Major Sheppard.

….Earth SGC...

As the base prepared for the diplomatic envoy from the Alteran's, people where working flat out to ensure that everything was going a smoothly as possible.

Colonel Carter was in the briefing room with Daniel, Tealc and surprisingly Chief Master-Sergeant Walter Harriman.

"How goes the preparations for the arrival of the Alteran's?" asked Col. Carter.

"Very well ma'am everything is being prepared as we speak." replied Walter.

"What about Trust infiltration. We have already had one Goa'uld symbiote discovered in Atlantis not to mention the one in Carl Strom and Robert Kinsey?" asked Daniel.

"We have scanned the base using the sensors on the Prometheus. It took a while to differentiate the human life-signs because of there being no naquadah in the symbiotes that would have caused myself to immediately sense them. I am pleased to say that we have no more symbiotes in or around the SGC." replied Col Carter.

"When will General's Hammond and O'Neill be returning from Washington?" asked Tealc in his usual stoic manner.

"They are due back tonight. Along with the representatives of the IOA. I believe it is Camille Wray that will be accompanying them. The President had her elevated to Strom's position permanently. It is my understanding that Strom continuously denied Ms. Wray a well deserved promotion on more than one occasion" smirked Sam. She was one of the many people who knew Carl Strom and did not like him in any way, shape or form.

"Very good." replied Tealc.

"Daniel, what have you got on the Alteran's?" asked Col. Carter.

"We have a bit more than we did a few days ago but still it is not much." replied Daniel as he handed out his dossier's on the Alteran's to those present.

….Hermes en-route to the derelict Lantean warship...

"Sir we are 10 minutes away from exiting hyperspace." said Mr Olivetti.

"Excellent work." replied Sirius.

As the console at which Commander Tonks was working at started to beep she quickly read the information and said "Sir I am detecting another ship in close proximity to the Lantean vessel."

Snapping his head around Harry said "Is it Wraith?"

"Not according to these reading. I am detecting metallic compounds used in it's construction as opposed to the organic ones used by the Wraith." replied Commander Tonks.

"Alright so an educated guess means it is not the Wraith. However I want weapons and shields brought to bare as soon as he exit hyperspace." said Sirius.

"Aye sir." replied Commander Tonks before continuing saying over the ships intercom "All hands red alert."

As the ship made ready for a possible battle when they exited hyperspace Harry turned to Dr Weir and said "How are you, Dr Weir?"

"I'm OK a little concerned as to who it could be." replied Dr Weir.

"I am curious too. We have some information about 3 others races within the Pegasus galaxy besides the Wraith who had hyperspace capable ships but we had know information other than that." replied Harry.

"Exiting hyperspace in 3..2..1." said Mr Olivetti as the ship transitioned back to normal space.

"Helm take us to within 300km's from the ship. Let's see who is here?" said Sirius.

As the Hermes came to a stop at the ordered distance they could see the Lantean ship drifting beside them. On the other side of the ship from the Hermes they could also see a ship that looked like it had been through the wringer to put it politely.

"Sir we are receiving a transmission from the ship." said Cmdr Tonks.

"On screen." ordered Sirius.

As the viewscreen changed from the image of the Lantean warship with the other smaller ship behind it a young woman appeared.

"My name is Larrin Commander of the Traveller ship. Who are you and why are you here?" asked the afore named Larrin.

Inclining his head to Harry Sirius indicated that he should be the one to talk.

"Commander Larrin, my name is Harry Potter. I am the High Chancellor of the Alteran's or as you would know us the Ancestors. We have travelled here as we detected the subspace transmission of this vessel from our base in Atlantis and as such we have come to reclaim our property." said Harry.

Blanching Larrin said "I am afraid we may have a problem then."

"Oh?" inquired Harry.

"Yes, I do not mean to be disrespectful but we need this ship." replied Larrin fully aware of who she was talking to but the needs of her people where too great to ignore.

"Why would you need a ship that had no weapons and a badly damaged hyper-drive?" asked Harry.

Taking a deep breath Larrin was about to start talking when Harry said "Why don't you come aboard and we can discuss it in person. I give you my word that no harm will come to you or your people."

Thinking for a moment Larrin said "I will come on board with two security personnel is that OK?"

"That will be fine." replied Larrin as she signalled to two personnel to join her. "We shall shuttle over to your ship.

"That will not be necessary. We shall beam you over." said Harry.

"OK." said Larrin with a little trepidation.

"Commander Tonks if you please." said Captain Black.

"Aye sir, initiating transport." replied Tonks.

On the bridge of the Hermes there was a flash of light signalling the arrival of the 3 Travellers.

As the light cleared the 3 who had been transported aboard gasped and looked around.

"Welcome on board." said Captain Black.

"How is this possible? We have always believed that the ancestors where beaten by the Wraith gone and never to return." asked Larrin.

"That is a long story. I think we should sit and talk, yes?" replied Harry.

"Alright." replied Larrin.

As Harry led Larrin her two security personnel, Dr Weir and Captain Black into the observation lounge he took his seat along with the others leaving the seat at the head of the table free for Sirius to sit in.

"OK now tell me why do you need our ship?" inquired Harry gently.

Taking a deep breath Larrin started "You should know that the Wraith do not tolerate any technology other than their own. We that is the Travellers have over the millennia become a nomadic society. We live on our ships. We used to be able to get the needed resources from the planets we visit but over the centuries it has become harder and harder to do so. It has been over 100 generations since we have even attempted to start a colony. Our ships are suffering with serious problems we need major repairs to our vessels not only that our population is such that without more ships..." she let the last part unsaid.

Thinking about it for a moment Harry said "I am sorry I truly am for what your people have suffered at the hands of the Wraith but I can not let you have the ship."

Larrin and the two security personnel started to protest Harry raised a hand and they quieted down.

"As I said I cannot let you have the ship. However I have an alternative. I will provide you with the co-ordinates for Lantea and in 10 days your ships especially your ships most in need of repair can come and be repaired. We shall also provide you with spare parts and whatever else you may need." he said.

"Are you sure because we are talking about a lot of ships in our fleet." said one of the accompanying Travellers.

"It is not a problem. The reason I said 10 days is so that we could have everything ready for your arrival. We can even provide facilities in Atlantis for your crews and those who live aboard the ships a chance for rest-bite." replied Harry.

Thinking about it Larrin said with a small smile. "I cannot speak for the other ship captain's but I will take you up on your offer. I will take this offer to the council of captains and see what they say."

"Right well we had better get going. There is much to be done and arrangements to be made." said Harry.

"That is true." said Larrin.

"Captain Black to the bridge?" said Sirius as he tapped his comm badge.

"This is Commander Tonks." came the reply over the comm badge.

"Please transport the Travellers back to their ship and lock a tractor beam on the vessel so we can tow it back to Lantea." said Sirius.

"Aye sir." replied Cmdr Tonks.

"In 10 days time then." said Larrin.

"Till then." replied Harry and in a flash of light the 3 Travellers where beamed back to their vessel.

"What are you planning?" asked Sirius.

"You'll see." replied Harry mysteriously.

"I suppose. Well let's head home shall we." replied Sirius as he stood.

"Yes but first I want to stop by the Genii home-world. When we arrive in orbit I want the astria porta and the clavis transported to a cargo hold. I don't like the sound of them." said Harry.

"What if the Wraith attack them?" asked Dr Weir.

"We shall return their gate but I want to modify it to be a space gate and to update the software to only accept dialling from the jumpers." replied Harry as he followed Sirius out to the bridge.

"Alright we have a lock on the Lantean vessel. Set a course for the Genii home-world full speed." said Sirius as he took his seat.

"Aye sir." replied Mr Olivetti.

In space the Hermes along with the Lantean vessel swept into hyperspace leaving the Traveller ship behind. A moment later it too swept into hyperspace and vanished.

En-route to the Genii home-world Harry was finalising his plans for repairing the Traveller ships.

"Bridge to High Chancellor Potter." came Sirius's voice through Harry's comm badge.

"Potter here go ahead." replied Harry as he tapped his comm badge.

"We are approaching the Genii home-world. We will exit hyper-space in 5 minutes." said Sirius.

"Alright you do not need me there for this I am finishing up some work. Beam the astria porta and the clavis to a cargo hold and set course for Lantea." replied Harry.

"Aye sir. Bridge out." said Sirius as he closed the comm line.

It was 5 minutes later when the Hermes dropped out of hyperspace and assumed orbit of the Genii home-world. Harry looked at the planet below for a moment before the ship reoriented and swept into hyperspace on course for Lantea.

…. Atlantis some time later...

As the console in front of Javier beeped for his attention he read the information being displayed tapping his comm badge he said "Ops to Admiral Moody we have the Hermes on sensors they should be exiting hyperspace in 30 minutes."

"Confirmed." replied Moody as he closed the comm line.

In one of the outer buildings in Atlantis Admiral Moody was talking to one of the technicians as the comm call came through.

"Sir this is a genetic re-sequencer that the Lantean's used to advance their evolution so they could ascend. However there appears to be an inherent flaw in the device. For whatever reason the Lantean's never included the software to stop the evolution and mutation or even to reverse the effects of the device if it was proving fatal to whoever used it. Why it was not included I do not know as it is a fairly simple software patch." said one the male technicians who was looking over the device systems.

"They where in the height of a war they were loosing by attrition they wanted to escape and I suppose it was either ascend or die either way they would not face the horrors of the war that was going on around them." replied Moody as he listen to the technician. He had seen and lived through wars himself and knew that more often than not people would take whatever way they could to escape from it.

"I want this lab locked down. Remove the control crystals from the device and seal it up I will being this issue to the High Chancellor." said Moody.

"Aye sir." replied the technician.

"I am heading to Ops if you need me. As you heard the High Chancellor is due back very soon." said Moody as he turned and headed for Ops.

In space above Lantea the Hermes exited hyperspace with the Lantean vessel in tow. Shooting out of the hyperspace window at speeds that would have crushed those on board if not for the inertial dampeners it came to a complete stop.

As Harry and Dr Weir arrived on the bridge Dr Weir got her first look with her own eyes at the fleet of ships that the Alteran's had brought with them. There was ships of all sizes from the massive 3-3.5km long ships to the smaller escort vessels. There must have been around 60 ships that Dr Weir could make out.

Gasping slightly Dr Weir said "That's one hell of a sight."

"Indeed it is Dr Weir. For the first time in 10 millennia a full fledged battle group has returned to the Pegasus galaxy to right the wrongs of so long ago." said Harry with a small smile.

"Sir we have Atlantis on the comm line they are ready for the High Chancellor and his party." said Mr Olivetti.

"Right that is us. Can you transfer some crew members to the Lantean vessel and have it land on mainland. I will organize repair teams when I beam down." asked Harry of Sirius.

"Aye sir." replied Sirius.

"Are you coming down with us?" asked Harry.

"No I want to have the astria modified as per your orders and I have a ton of reports to go over afterwards." replied Sirius.

"Alright when the gate has been modified I want you to transfer it to the Poseidon. I will have Admiral Moody return it to the Genii home-world while he is en-route the the Attero device site." replied Harry.

"We can drop it off. It's not to much trouble." replied Sirius.

Shaking his head in response Harry said "No I want you to take the Hermes and return to Altera. I will meet you there but I want to get everything together before I travel to the capital."

"Aye sir." replied Sirius.

"Alright transport myself and Dr Weir to the gate room." said Harry as he motioned for Dr Weir to stand beside him.

"Initiating transport." said Commander Tonks and in a flash of light Harry and Dr Weir vanished.

Reappearing in the gateroom of Atlantis Harry could see Admiral Moody talking to Alex.

"Good evening." he said with a small smile as he made his way up the steps to join them.

"High Chancellor it is good to have you back." said Admiral Moody as Alex and Javier nodded.

"Thank you. Admiral Moody Captain Black has removed the Genii astria porta and the clavis from their world. It is currently being modified to become a space gate. Can you return it to orbit of that world on your way to the Attero device?" said Harry.

"That is not a problem High Chancellor. I have to travel to that region of the galaxy anyway to retrieve the potentia that people from Earth discovered anyway." replied Admiral Moody.

"All right well I shall leave you to it then. Alex we have retrieved the Lantean warship from deep space. I have ordered it to be landed on the mainland. Can you assign repair crews to work on the vessel." said Harry.

"Yes sir." replied Alex as he went about his orders.

"Before I forget we have discovered a genetics laboratory in the outer city. The Lantean's where using it to advance their genome to the point of ascension. I have ordered the control crystals pulled and the laboratory sealed until you decide what to do with it. Also Major Sheppard and the team that went with him have returned with the DNA samples for the insect you requested." said Moody.

"Alright the genetics lab can wait. It is sealed and won't be a problem for the time being. Javier can you compile the genetic sequences from the Wraith and the insect onto a control crystal and have it ready in one hour. Also I want a full team of security guards to get Sgt. Bates and Dr Kavanagh ready for transport to Earth in the next hour also." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Javier as he started to organise everything that was requested of him.

"Dr Weir can you assemble your command staff. Please be ready to depart in one hours time. We will be travelling by gate to Avalon and then to Earth." said Harry as he addressed Dr Weir.

"Of course." replied Dr Weir not showing any of the trepidation she was feeling to show on her face. As she turned to leave she could only hope that they had done enough not to have soured relations with the Alteran's.

Over the next hour everyone was preparing for the departure of the High Chancellor. As Harry walked back into Ops from his office he could see the people from Earth and the security escort waiting for him. He could also see Sgt. Bates who was looking less than impressed that he was cuffed but very wisely choose to say nothing. He would explain to his superiors when he returned to Earth. He was certain they would make the Alteran's pay for this indignity. Dr Kavanagh was also cuffed and waiting to leave.

"Sir, the control crystal as requested." replied Javier as he passed a small metal case to Harry. Opening it and checking Harry could see the crystal was resting in a foam inlay with the case.

As he closed the case he said "Excellent work. Javier, Alex you are both in command until I return. Please dial Avalon."

"Yes sir." replied Javier as Alex input the commands to dial Avalon.

As Harry descended the steps he came up to the group that was awaiting him. A moment later the gate activated and the kawoosh settled back into what looked like a vertical wall of water.

"Sir we are connected to Avalon and have confirmation that their shield has been lowered." said Alex.

"Alright lets move people." said Harry as everyone went through the gate with him following behind.

As he exited the gate once again in Avalon Harry took a moment and then made his way over to Percy who had descended the stair to greet him.

"It's good to have you back sir." said Percy with a small smile.

"Indeed. Please make arrangements to dial Earth. I want to get the humans underway. Also can you please have your brothers meet me along with yourself when I return." replied Harry.

"If you don't mind me asking where are you going?" asked Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to Earth to speak briefly to their people at the SGC and to return some trash." he said snidely as he looked at Sgt. Bates and Dr Kavanagh.

"Yes sir." replied Percy.

"Also please put this case in my office will you. I will explain when I return." said Harry as he handed over the silver case he was carrying.

"Yes sir." replied Percy as he turned and headed back up to Ops.

As they waited on the gate to activate Harry could hear snippets of conversations between Dr Weir, Major Sheppard, Dr Beckett and Dr McKay.

….Earth SGC...

As the preparations where still underway for the much anticipated arrival General's Hammond and O'Neill along with SG-1 and Camille Wray where sitting around the conference table discussing they little information that had to work with.

"Hopefully we will be able to work out and alliance with the Alteran's." said General O'Neill.

"I hope so too Jack." replied General Hammond.

"I just hope that Dr Weir has been able to mend some the fences with the Alteran's." said Daniel as he was looking over his information for the millionth time.

"I have faith in Dr Weir. She is excellent with international politics and diplomacy. This is just on a larger scale." replied Camille.

Just as they where about to continue talking Walter's voice came blaring through the P.A.

" _Unscheduled off-world activation."_

"We still have no teams off-world." said General O'Neill.

Standing General Hammond said "Well we had better check it out then." As he led the way down to the control room.

"What have you got Walter." asked General O'Neill as he came up beside the man in question.

"Unknown dial in sir." said Walter.

"Could it be the Alteran's?" asked Ms. Wray.

"They are not due to arrive until tomorrow." said Daniel with a slight frown.

As the gate activated the iris sprang from it's resting place and covered the event horizon of the wormhole.

"Receiving audio transmission." said Walter.

"Let's hear it." said General Hammond.

"SGC this is Dr Weir calling, do you read?" came Dr Weir's voice over the comm system.

"We read you Dr Weir." said General O'Neill.

"Sir I am in Avalon with the Alteran High Chancellor and my command staff. Request permission to come through." was Dr Weir's response.

"Open the iris." said General Hammond to Walter.

"Permission granted." responded General O'Neill.

As the iris retracted it was a moment after that Dr Weir and her command staff came through the gate followed by a detachment of Alteran security escorting Sgt. Bates and Dr Kavanagh and finally the man himself. High Chancellor Harry Potter.

As they had made their way to the gateroom those arriving where greeted by the representatives from Earth.

"Welcome back Dr Weir." said General Hammond.

"Thank you sir. May I introduce the High Chancellor of the Alteran's Harry Potter." replied Dr Weir as she indicated Harry who had come through his security personnel.

"Greetings." said Harry.

"High Chancellor may I introduce General's Hammond and O'Neill. Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson and Tealc of SG-1 as well as Camille Wray of the IOA." said Dr Weir as she completed the round of introductions.

"A pleasure." replied Harry.

"Would you like to come to the briefing room."asked General Hammond.

"I am afraid not General as I must return to Altera to complete a mission. I only came to bring Dr Weir and her command staff to you so they could give you a true and unfiltered report to you and also to return these two as well." replied Harry as he indicated Dr Kavanagh and Sgt. Bates.

With a wave of his hand the cuffs that had bound them opened and Harry summoned them to his hand.

With a slight frown General Hammond said "I have been made aware of the incident with Sgt. Bates where he injured your doctor who had healed him but if I can ask what has Dr Kavanagh done?"

"He caused an explosion in Atlantis that could have resulted in fatalities. He has continuously challenged Dr Weir's authority and orders as well as he wilfully disobeyed my orders that the humans from Earth that are currently in Atlantis where to be supervised at all times." replied Harry.

"I see." said General O'Neill calling for an airman he continued saying "Airman take these two to the cells we shall deal with them later."

"Yes sir." replied the airman as he moved with others to carry out his orders.

Once they had departed Harry said as he held out his hand with a small crystalline padd and said this is the address for our home-world. In 48 hours you and whatever delegation you wish can come and we can talk further about mutually beneficial agreements."

"That is not a problem." replied General Hammond.

With a small tilt to his head the stargate started to dial on it's own. As the chevrons engaged and the Alteran security guards made ready the 7th chevron locked in place and the gate activated.

"Avalon this is High Chancellor Potter please lower the shield." said Harry as he tapped his comm badge.

"Acknowledged." came the disembodied voice from Harry's comm badge.

"In 48 hours then." said Harry as he made his way up the ramp before he stepped through he turned and said "You should know that now they they have been returned to Earth neither Sgt. Bates or Dr Kavanagh will be able to use any stargate in any galaxy ever. Their patterns would simply be erased if they ever stepped through." without another world he stepped through and was gone.

When the gate shut down everyone took a moment and it was General Hammond who said "Briefing room."

"Yes sir." replied Dr Weir.


	29. Home, the Vanir and the plan

******As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. A/n to Hadrian Caeser I haven't forgotten about Niam or his faction. I have a plan for them which will be revealed in the next few chapters. As always I have no beta reader.*****

As Harry and his security escorts returned to Altera the gate shut down behind them Harry took a moment and allowed himself a small smile. How could he not. He had brought his people back to the stars and they had risen to the challenge. Now they where hours away from removing one of the great mistakes of their history.

"Sir, I meant to ask which of my brothers did you mean when you asked for them and myself to come to your office?" asked the ever officious Percy.

Chuckling slightly Harry said "I meant the twins and yourself."

"Aye sir." replied Percy as he went about his orders.

As Harry climbed the steps that led to Ops and his office he nodded in greeting to those that where working around him that he passed.

As Harry entered his office he sat for a moment. Noticing the case with the control crystal he moved it to a shelf behind him.

As he done so he called out "Computer put a call through to Hogwarts Hermione Granger's office."

A moment later the screen sprang to life showing Hermione. When she realized who was calling a smile lit up her face. "Harry. When did you get back?" she said.

"Hello my love. I have just returned temporarily that is. How are you?" said Harry with a smile.

"I'm good. How are things going in the Pegasus galaxy?" replied Hermione.

With a small sigh Harry replied "For the most part they are going well. We have destroyed 60 Wraith vessels and rescued almost 20000 people."

"That's excellent news." replied a smiling Hermione.

"It is. We have had some incidents of violence with the humans from Earth that had taken up residence in our city. It has for the most part been taken care of." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"It is nothing for you to worry about. I have come back to use the genesis device at Dakara. We intend to use it to wipe out the Wraith or the bulk of them anyway." said Harry. There was no way he was telling Hermione that if he was not wearing his personal shield he would now be dead.

Pausing as she thought about it Hermione said "Do we really have the right to wipe out an entire species? I know they where the result of our negligence but still." letting what she was going to say trail off.

Sighing Harry replied "I know but I can see no alternative. We have tried in the ages past to make peace with them but it never lasted long. There is no way I can see that would bring a lasting peace with them."

"I know it just seems so wrong. Yes they have evolved due to our negligence but do we have the right." said Hermione.

"As I said I can't see a way for a lasting peace especially with them all awake. They are starving and there is only so much food to go around. To many hands to feed." snorted Harry.

"OK well I shall say no more on the matter then." replied Hermione.

"How are things going in Hogwarts?" inquired Harry.

"They're going great. We have so many students here and the teachers it's fantastic." replied Hermione with a small bounce in her seat.

"That's wonderful." said Harry with a smile. He was just about to say more when he saw Percy and the twins coming to his office.

"I have to go I have a meeting to get to." continued Harry.

"That's OK. I have to a class to teach anyway." replied Hermione.

"I love you." said Harry as he kissed two of his fingers and pressed them to the screen indicating a kiss for Hermione.

"I love you too Harry." replied Hermione.

"I'll talk to to soon OK?" said Harry.

"OK bye." replied Hermione as the screen went blank.

With a small smile Harry turned and addressed the Weasley's. "Gentlemen welcome."

"Oh esteemed High Chancellor Harrikins. How are you?" replied Fred or George Harry could still not figure out which was which.

Laughing Harry replied "I am good. Now I have called you hear for two reasons. Percy I want you to order the Ba'al duplicate to pull all of his Jaffa from Dakara. I am taking a team through to use the genesis device against the Wraith." As he reached behind him Harry picked up the metal case and opened it. Inside there was a set of control crystals.

"These have been programmed as follows. The first is programmed to dial the Atlantis gate and then from there all of the gates in the Pegasus galaxy thus distributing the wave to the entire galaxy. The second has been programmed with the genetic sequences from the Wraith both male and female as well as the genetic sequences from the insect that contributed to their evolution." continued Harry.

"That's I don't know what to say?" replied a gobsmacked Percy.

The twins where contemplating what Harry had said and the implications of it. "Are you sure this is the only way?" asked Fred.

"If you have any better ideas I'm all ears. We have looked at options and there is no way we could have any type of peace with them especially with them all awake now. Any peace would mean sacrificing people to be their food source and that is something I cannot do." replied Harry.

"I know it just seems so final but you are right on all points." replied George.

"Percy can you see about relaying the orders to the duplicate." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Percy as he stood to carry out his orders.

"Now you two." said Harry as he addressed the twins. "I am promoting both of you to commanders and I am giving you command of one of the Videum stations. While in the Pegasus galaxy we have encountered a race called the Travellers. They are a nomadic race who live in space on their ships. As was explained to me their ships are in desperate need of repair and the need new ships to handle their increased population. I want you to work on assembling your team. Those who will work under you. You have one week before we shall tow a station to Lantea in the Pegasus galaxy."

"Why us?" they asked in unison after a quick glance at each other.

Chuckling Harry said "You to are ready for this. You are inventive an dare I say it brilliant. I can think of no one better."

"We accept." they replied in unison.

Laughing Harry said "One day you will have to tell me how you do that."

"We have no idea what you mean." they replied in stereo.

"Go on you two you know what to do." replied Harry as he waved them off.

Without further comment they stood and left.

Chuckling to himself at their antics Harry murmured to himself "Now let's see what I need to do while I am here."

…..Earth SGC as the gate shut down after Harry left...

"We have a lot to go through. Shall we." said Dr Weir.

As they entered the briefing room they took their seats around the table. General Hammond being the most senior officer in the room took the seat at the head of the table. It may be General O'Neill's command but he still reported to General Hammond.

"What can you tell us Dr Weir?" inquired General Hammond.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she began "Sir as you know from my earlier report the Alteran's have reclaimed Atlantis. You know the situation with Colonel Everett, Sgt. Bates and Dr Kavanagh so I won't go over that again. In the last few days 60 Wraith vessels have been destroyed above Lantea and almost 20000 people have been rescued from their ships. I also know that there has been a ship and a Lantean crew rescued from deep space. They where treated and are resting in the auxiliary medical bays. Also a Lantean ship has been recovered from deep space. Apparently there was some damage to the hyper-drive and shields resulting in a major radiation leak which was the reason for the ship to be abandoned."

"What can you tell us about the High Chancellor?" inquired General O'Neill.

"At first he was extremely hostile to us being in Atlantis especially in light of the actions of Colonel Everett but he seems to have warmed slightly to our presence now. We have been working with the Alteran's. Me with the High Chancellor and Major Sheppard has been working with the defence personnel and Dr Beckett with the medical staff. He has said that he would not waste time by dealing with egotiscal politicians or those with that mentality. He seemed to know quite a bit about Earth and humanity in general." she replied.

"Well at least it's a starting point on better relations with them. Excellent work on that front Dr Weir and indeed all of the personnel in Atlantis." said Camille Wray.

"Do you have any inkling of what this mission the High Chancellor was referring to?" inquired Daniel Jackson.

"I do. He mentioned something about the genesis device on Dakara. They where able to obtain the DNA samples from the Wraith both make and female as well as the insect that contributed to their evolution. He intends to use the device to wipe out between 90-100% of the Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy." replied Dr Weir.

With his eyebrows climbing his face Tealc said "Dakara is the place where the first primta rite was carried out. It was this site the most holy of holy places to the Jaffa which began our enslavement to the Goa'uld."

"Really?" inquired Daniel.

"Indeed. I do not know how the Alteran High Chancellor will be able to access the sight without spilling a lot of Jaffa blood. The site is deep within Goa'uld territory. Ba'al is the system lord who holds sovereignty there." replied Tealc in his usual baritone of voice.

"That's something I don't think he has to worry about. He has hinted that the Goa'uld are not a problem for them. How and why he hasn't mentioned" replied Dr Weir.

Blanching at what she was hearing Colonel Carter whispered "To wipe out an entire species. The technology and power to do so it's..."

"Both horrible and awe inspiring at the same time. That is what I said to the High Chancellor when it came up." replied Dr Weir.

"Well we had better not piss him off then." replied General O'Neill.

"Indeed." replied Tealc.

Dr Jackson was frowning slightly.

"Is something the matter Dr Jackson?" asked Camille as she noticed his frown.

"No not really. It's just to wipe out an entire species is a bit much isn't it?" he asked the room.

"I know what you are saying Dr Jackson believe me I do but the alternative would be giving the Wraith territory and food which is people. That's something I cannot even begin to comprehend. I for one am glad that I don't have to decide. The moral implications alone would make me loose some serious sleep." replied Dr Weir.

"I know it's just so big of an action." replied Daniel Jackson.

"Well lets leave that to them. Now I want everyone to work proposals on how we go about obtaining an alliance with the Alteran's" said General Hammond.

"Sir, there is one more thing." replied a hesitant Dr Weir.

"Go ahead." replied General Hammond.

"What I am about to tell you must go no further than ourselves and the President am I clear." said Dr Weir in a tone of voice that brooked no argument.

"I would say that's ground for insubordination but from your tone Dr Weir I can see that it's not. So I will agree that whatever you tell us here will not go further to anyone that the President." replied General Hammond.

"I agree I shall not speak of this to the rest of the IOA." replied Camille.

"OK I don't know where it is located but somewhere on Earth there is a shielded area that is impervious to scans by the Alteran ships sensors. I have known about this for a few days. Even before the initial dial in that was facilitated by them. I have been told that there is something within that has the potential to bring horrors to this galaxy the likes of which would make dealing with the Wraith and the Goa'uld like a walk in the park by comparison." said Dr Weir to a stunned room.

"What could possibly be worse than the Wraith and the Goa'uld?" asked Colonel Carter.

"I do not know but I didn't want to mention it over the comm line when I dialled in. All I know is that the High Chancellor is aware of it and plans to deal with it very soon." replied Dr Weir.

General Hammond looked to General O'Neill who nodded in reply to his unasked question.

Turning to Dr Jackson he said "Dr Jackson I want you to look any legends or historical facts that could indicate anything to do with the Alteran's on Earth."

"Really?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, we are not going looking for whatever it is but it would be a good idea to know where it is." replied General Hammond.

Taking a breath that she didn't even realize she needed Dr Weir relaxed a little.

"OK people I want everyone to divide up and start pooling what information we can on the Alteran's. We have 48hrs people. I am aware that Dr Weir and her team need to rest so I we shall begin in 3 hours." replied General Hammond.

"Alright I shall have quarters assigned and we shall begin as General Hammond has said." replied General O'Neill as he stood.

…..Pegasus galaxy en-route to the site of the Attero device...

As the Alteran vessel Poseidon led the fleet through hyperspace everyone was working as diligently.

"Sir we are arriving at the Genii home-world. We will exit hyperspace in 60 seconds." said the lieutenant at the conn.

"Alright I want this quick and clean people. Beam the gate into orbit and then set a course for the Attero device site and engage at maximum velocity." said Admiral Moody.

"Aye sir. Exiting hyperspace in 3...2...1." replied the lieutenant.

As the Poseidon tore from the hyperspace window the vessel banked and assumed orbit there was a small flash of light in space and the astria porta was beamed into space with the thrusters powering up enabling it to maintain its orbit.

It was only a moment later that the Poseidon along with the rest of the Alteran and Asgard fleets swept back into hyperspace.

Several hours later Admiral Moody was in his ready room going over reports when the comm system beeped.

"Sir we are arriving at the sight. Sensors indicate that the structure appears to be intact. However there are two vessels on the surface of the planet within 500 meters of the site." came Lt. Ivonava's voice through the comm system.

As he stood and left the room Moody barked out "Is it the Wraith?"

"No sir. We are reading none of the compounds used in Wraith vessels. Also the ship design does not match the record of the Traveller ship encountered by Captain Black and the High Chancellor or indeed any vessel within our database." replied Lt. Ivonava.

"So this is a new player that we have?" said Moody as he took his seat "Signal the Asgard and let them know about the vessels."

"Aye sir." replied Lt. Ivonava as Commander Ochiba spoke.

"Sir we are getting a message the O'Neill it's Supreme Commander Thor." he said.

"Put it through." replied Moody.

"Aye." replied Commander Ochiba as he connected with Thor's communique.

On the bridge of the Poseidon the holographic representation of Thor appeared.

"Supreme Commander." inquired Admiral Moody.

"Admiral I have received your sensor data and we have scanned the area as well. I recognize these ships. They belong to a subset of the Asgard called the Vanir. They broke away from our society roughly 12 millennia ago. We tried to find them but to no avail. Those vessels are equipped with interstellar hyper-drives as opposed to the inter-galactic ones that are standard now." replied Thor.

Thinking for a moment Moody said "This is an internal matter for the Asgard and as such I bid you to take the lead on this. I will have the rest of the fleet take up position above the site to prevent them from leaving."

"Thank you Admiral." replied Thor and in typical Asgard fashion he closed the comm line without further conversation.

"Exiting hyperspace now sir." said Lt. Ivonava.

In space the hyperspace windows opened and out poured numerous Alteran vessels. As they assumed orbit above the planet sensors indicated Thor was placing his call to what was assumed to be the Asgard below.

…..On board the O'Neill Asgard vessel...

As he adjusted the controls on the ships comm system Thor said "This is Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet to the Vanir on the planet below. Please respond."

After a moment of silence Thor was about to resend his message when his comm system beeped that he had an incoming hail. As the viewscreen blinked on an Asgard that looked slightly different in height and skin tone appeared.

"Thor, so you have finally managed to track us down?" stated the yet as unnamed Asgard.

"Sol, as unexpected as your presence here is you must comply with our operations." replied Thor.

"Why should we assist you. If I was to judge by your appearance you have not solved the problems with the cloning procedures whereas we have had a small measure of success." replied Sol.

"That is neither here nor there at the moment. Check your sensors you should be picking up our fleet in orbit above you." replied Thor and if he could have he would have smirked.

As Sol checked his sensors his head snapped up and he blinked rapidly in shock.

"The Alteran's have returned. The ships that you see in orbit are a combination of Alteran and Asgard." replied Thor.

"Why are you here?" asked Sol as he got himself back under control.

"The Alteran's have a plan in place to wipe out most if not all of the Wraith in one go. We are here to ensure this device is still operable." replied Thor.

Thinking for a moment Sol replied "We will turn over this site to you and the Alteran's on the condition that we are allowed to leave unmolested."

"Why don't you come back with us?" inquired Thor.

"And what have our bodies degenerate further. You and the others would not do what is necessary to ensure our survival." snapped Sol.

"It was wrong what you had proposed and what you have obviously done." replied Thor calmly.

"We do what we must to ensure our survival." replied Sol.

"That is no longer necessary Sol. The Alteran's and Heimdall are working on a solution as we speak. We believe it is only a matter of weeks before we have a cure." said Thor.

"Truly?" asked Sol with a little emotion leaking into his voice.

"Indeed and you would be welcomed home." replied Thor.

"And what would happen to us?" asked Sol.

"You would have to stand for your crimes that cannot be forgotten but you would be welcome." replied Thor.

Silence stretched out for a few moments before Sol replied "I cannot make that decision on behalf of the others. I would need to speak to my people and let you know."

"Then it is agreed. Your ships will be allowed to leave unmolested to talk to the rest of the Vanir." said Thor.

"Alright and where will we contact you when we have reached our decision?" inquired Sol.

"Do you know the location of Atlantis?" replied Thor.

"I do. We shall contact you there...and thank you Thor." replied Sol.

As the viewscreen went blank Thor whispered to no one "Please my son make the right choice."

Bowing his head in slight shame and sorrow Thor took a moment to compose himself. After a moment he placed a comm call to the Poseidon.

As the viewscreen once again lit up this time it was the bridge of the Poseidon that was displayed.

"Admiral Moody I have spoken to the leader of the Vanir and they have agreed to relinquish the site to us. I have given my word that they can leave unmolested." said Thor.

"Alright we read that they are evacuating the site. If I may ask why are they leaving?" replied Moody.

"They have to hold council among themselves about returning home." replied Thor.

Sensing there was more to the conversation Admiral Moody choose to leave it alone as this was an internal matter for the Asgard to deal with.

As the two Vanir vessels rose from the surface of the planet and moved to enter hyperspace Thor could only watch and hope.

…..Avalon...

As Harry was reading through the reports of what was happening in the Avalon galaxy and on Altera itself he was lost in his readings and musings as he awaited Aiyana to come to his office.

He placed a comm call to the Hephaestus station and after a moment it was answered.

"Admiral Granger, how are things going?" inquired Harry.

"High Chancellor, things are progressing nicely. We have a further 30 ships finished and they are preforming trial runs and weapons tests in the outer arm of the galaxy." replied Dan.

"And the twins?" inquired Harry with a small smile.

Chuckling Dan replied "They have us run ragged and they are only 6 months old."

"Well children will do that to you." chuckled Harry in response.

"I take it this isn't a social call?" inquired Dan.

"No I have something for you to work on with that crack team of yours." replied Harry.

"Oh?" said Dan with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I want you to..." said Harry.

As Harry spoke Dan listened and nodded in places.

"That should not be a problem. It will take some time as we have a lot happening at the moment." replied Dan.

"That is not a problem as it is not a high priority at the moment." replied Harry and out of the corner of his eye he could see Aiyana walk into his office.

"I have to go my next appointment has arrived." continued Harry.

"No worries Harry. I will have a preliminary report ready in a few hours." replied Dan.

As he nodded Harry said "I will talk to you in a few hours. Potter out." and the viewscreen went blank.

Turning to face Aiyana Harry graced her with a small smile and said "Aiyana, it is good to see you."

Taking a seat on the other side of Harry's desk Aiyana said "High Chancellor it is good to see you too."

"Would you like some tea or another beverage?" asked Harry.

"Actually I wouldn't mind some coffee if you have some." replied Aiyana with a small smile.

Chuckling Harry replied "I see you have discovered the vice Dan and the others of the command staff."

Laughing a little herself Aiyana replied "This is true." as she accepted the mug of coffee that Harry got from the small replicator in his office as he order himself some tea.

"So how are things going in life sciences?" inquired Harry.

"Really well High Chancellor. Egeria is just about healed and her new host has been prepared and is awaiting implantation." replied Aiyana.

"This is excellent news." replied Harry.

"Indeed also you should know that we are almost finished curing the Asgard cloning problems and can return them to a fecund state. However there is one more issue on that front we have to resolve." said Aiyana.

"Oh?" inquired Harry with a slight frown.

"Yes we need to do a live trial if you will. Heimdall is willing to do it but I wanted to run it passed you first." said Aiyana.

Thinking for a moment Harry said "Heimdall is not to do the live trial. If something goes wrong he could die. I want you to have Heimdall contact the Asgard home-world and request one of the minds in storage brought to Avalon and have him or her transferred to the new body. I know it seems a little cold hearted but it would be better to do it this way than risk an Asgard that is currently in possession of a living body."

Nodding she replied "I can see where you are coming from."

As they made small talk between each other Percy came into Harry's office.

"Sir we have confirmation all Jaffa have been pulled back from Dakara." said Percy.

"Excellent. Please have a security detail ready to accompany me to Dakara." replied Harry.

"Aye sir." said Percy as he turned and headed back to Ops.

"How come you are travelling to Dakara?" inquired Aiyana.

"You remember from our history. When we first settled I this galaxy we found almost no life. We constructed and used the device at Dakara to seed life through the galaxy. When the plague struck we used it again to destroy life and start it again to leave behind new races that would rise. I intend to use the device to removing the Wraith as a threat." replied Harry.

"That's...I could see how that would work but correct me if I am wrong but wouldn't you need their genetic sequences to specifically target them." said Aiyana.

"We have that covered. There where several Wraith bodies in Atlantis that the people from Earth had already killed and we secured a sample of a Wraith Queen that was trapped in a downed hive-ship 3km's from Atlantis on the ocean floor. We have also obtained the sample from the insect that contributed to their evolution." replied a smirking Harry.

"Excellent news. Well I shall get out of your way then." said Aiyana as she finished her coffee and rose to leave.

"Thank you Aiyana." said Harry as she departed his office.

As Harry tidied the mugs away he turned and picked up the small metal case and headed out to Ops.

"How are the preparations coming?" asked Harry as he came up beside Percy.

"Really well sir. We have a full security group assembled and waiting for you. The are all equipped with wands, personal shields and stun guns." replied Percy.

"Excellent, please dial Dakara." said Harry as he moved to the steps that led to the area in front of the gate.

"Aye sir. Dialling now." replied Percy as he began to input the co-ordinates into the clavis. As he did so the chevrons on the gate lit up and as he input the last one the event horizon formed and the gate was activated.

"Security teams move out secure the area around the gate." said Harry.

As the order was given the 30 people moved through the gate in two rows with Harry following up last.

Just as he was about to step through Percy called out "Good luck sir."

"Thank you." replied Harry and he stepped through the gate.


	30. Dakara, The Asgard and Egeria

*****As always I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Stargate. As always I would like to thank all of my reviewers. A/n I would also like to say to Hadrian Caeser that I have a rough idea to bringing the Star Trek verse into this story but it won't be for quite a while and that is if I can write it they way I want. As always again I have no beta reader. Hope you enjoy.*****

As Harry stepped through and the gate shut down behind him he took a moment to take in the semi-arid conditions around him. Calling out to Warren he said "Alright we need to get moving. Deploy your teams as you see fit."

"Aye sir." replied Warren as he started to give his orders to his security team.

As Harry walked along the boulevard type road he could see the statues of the Goa'uld, Ba'al in particular and he snorted. Gods, indeed."

Coming to the base of the mountain top facade that hid the device Harry could make out the Alteran writing on the in front of him. Quickly taking in what was being said on the wall in front of him he knew that sections of the wall where moveable to create the combination for the lock to the control room.

Stopping and pulling out a padd he quickly pulled up the required information and set about inputting the combination. As he input the last sequence the mountain began to tremble. As he stepped back from the wall Harry could see the entrance to the device open.

As he stepped through the door into the control room the sensors reading an Alteran genome sprang to life. As Harry set the case containing the reprogrammed control crystals down on the side of the control panel for the device he could see the wall separate and reveal the display for the device.

Moving Harry input the commands for a system diagnostic he waited as the system went through its software. After 5 minutes the device indicated that everything was in working order.

Harry moved to the control tray and pressing the symbol for the tray to open the drawer was revealed. He quickly replaced the crystals with the ones he had reprogrammed. Once done he quickly called up the dialling sequence for the gate (a little trick that no one knew about) and dialled Atlantis.

As the connection was made he could see Ops in Atlantis appear on the screen in front of him.

"Sir." said Javier.

"Javier, I am at the site on Dakara and everything is ready on my end. I am going to dial Asuras first and send the disruption wave through first. I want you to have the team assembled to take control of the site. Once the gate shuts down I will run the programme to cleanse the Pegasus of the Wraith. I want you to also organize a crew to travel to the downed hive-ship that is on the ocean floor and have them obtain a copy of the Wraith database specifically Wraith strongholds or bases that are planet side as well as get a copy of the tracking protocols for the ships. A lot of them will be left drifting in space with nothing but humans either cocooned or in cells. They will die unless they are helped." replied Harry.

"Aye sir. I will have 3 teams sent in jumpers to retrieve the information and the same will be sent to Asuras initially." said Javier.

"Alright well I had better start. I will talk to you soon. Potter out." said Harry and he closed the connection.

As he primed the device for Asuras Harry input the required commands and the top of the device split in four and opened up revealing the heart of the device. In a blinding flash of blue tinged light the distortion wave expanded out and through the wormhole to Asuras and out from the planet's surface for a radius of a light-year.

…..Asuras...

As the gate activated for the first time in thousands of years people crowded around the gate in curious wonder.

All of a sudden a wave of energy came through the gate and before any measures could be taken the people were reduced to a silver dust. As the wave radiated out from the gate pale blue eyes looked on in both horror and wonder.

….Dakara...

As the gate shut down Harry took a deep breath and said "Forgive me it is the only way." and he hit the button to signal the device to start again. A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

As the gate activated and the device again unleashed it's destruction power the wave percolated through the Pegasus gate system.

All around the galaxy the death wave destroyed any Wraith or insect DNA it encountered.

….Atlantis cells...

As the Queen who the Alteran's had captured tried in vain to connect to the Wraith telepathic network she never realized that a wave of death was approaching.

Snarling she had just enough time for her eyes to widen as the wave washed over he and she collapsed to dust.

All around the galaxy the Wrath knew something was happening. Even though some Wraith had never met each other they knew something terrible was happening. All around the galaxy where the wave struck death followed. Hive-ships, cruisers and darts where left adrift in orbit as the Wraith where extinguished.

In not just ones or two's but in droves the Wraith where destroyed and as the network shrank with less and less Wraith supporting it, it eventually came down to less than 20 Wraith living in the entire Pegasus galaxy. What was left of the Wraith where panicked and terrified in a way that had never before happened. What had happened where were the others.

….Attero site...

The Alteran's having reclaimed the site ensured that the device still worked they where all set.

"Sir we have confirmation. The wave has been sent." said Commander Ochiba.

"All right I want you to contact Atlantis. Tell them to take down the network and we shall activate the Attero device for one hour. They can restore normal operations in 90 minutes." replied Admiral Moody.

"Aye sir." replied Commander Ochiba.

….Atlantis...

"We have confirmation of the wave being sent. Alex you and your teams are a go for Asuras. Once through take control of the site. Please ensure that the main rebuilding protocols are disabled." said Javier.

"Not a problem." said Alex as the moved to join his security teams.

"Alright dialling Asuras." said Javier and he began inputting the commands. All of a sudden the comm system started to beep.

As he briefly spoke to Commander Ochiba he said to Alex "The Attero device is ready to go. Once you have travelled to Asuras I will take down the gate network for 90 minutes so you shall be on your own."

"Alright everyone please ensure your personal shields are activated and ready to go." called out Alex as the gate activated.

As the security teams started to move through the gate Alex was the last person through.

As the gate deactivated Javier called out "Alright people we are bringing down the gate network to enable us to use the Attero device safely."

"What do you mean by safely?" asked Chuck the person from Earth who normally manned stargate operations in Atlantis.

"The Attero device creates a form of subspace radiation that is immediately lethal to any Wraith vessel that attempts to or is already in hyperspace. Unfortunately the stargate also encompasses this areas of subspace so if we activated the device and someone here or in another part of the galaxy activated a stargate it would immediately over load and explode." replied Javier.

"Oh..." said Chuck weakly.

"Indeed. You have to remember that the stargate is basically a giant superconductor that stores and operates massive amounts of energy and such the resulting explosion would be catastrophic to say the least. It would devastate the surface of a planet and the resulting environmental damage would render the planet uninhabitable." continued Javier.

"That's...I don't even know what to say to that. I have to ask though how come this wasn't used millennia ago during the first war?" asked Chuck.

Thinking for a moment Javier was deciding how to phrase his reply "You have to remember our ancestors had been alone for so long that they had forgotten how to fight. We may truly never know the answer but I suspect that in the height of the war they didn't realise what would happen when they activated the device. Instead of looking for a way around the problem they shut it down and abandoned the project." said Javier.

….Dakara...

As the gate shut down Harry took a moment to bow is head in sorrow. It was never a good think to destroy a race.

"Sir?" asked a technician as he came up beside Harry.

"I'm OK." replied Harry as he turned his attention to the diagnostics screen. Reading through the information he quickly pulled up the dialling program and dialled Altera.

As the screen changed to show Ops in Avalon Percy said "Sir."

"It is done I have sent the wave." replied Harry.

"Really." whispered Percy.

"Indeed. I need a task-force reassigned to Dakara. I have looked through the diagnostics and everything is still in working order on the ship. The Jaffa will not be returning. Have Kingsley prepare to bring another Videum station here to the planet. This planet is roughly 30000 light-years from Altera and I think it would be a good place to have an exploration command set up. Besides this was the first landing place of our ancestors when we arrived here it seems only fitting that we reclaim the site." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Percy.

"Alright I am going to cut the connection. I shall leave the security teams here and they can be relieved once the task force arrives." said Harry and then he closed the connection.

"Commander I want you to secure this site. I am returning to Avalon. The task-force shall be here in 10 hours. When I return to Altera I shall have more engineers and such come through." said Harry as he addressed the Commander of the security contingent.

"Yes sir." replied the Commander and he begun to barked orders to his team.

As Harry packed up he took a moment to take in the control room of the tower. Sighing he picked up everything he needed including the reprogrammed control crystals and shut the device down. He then proceeded to the gate. Once he was in range he telepathically connected to the gate and dialled home.

"Potter to Avalon I am coming through." said Harry as he tapped his comm badge.

"Acknowledged." came the reply and Harry without breaking his stride walked through the gate to Avalon.

….Atlantis several hours later...

"Sir we have the teams ready to proceed to the downed hive-ship." said a technician to Javier.

"Alright..." replied Javier when his comm system beeped.

"This is Atlantis base." said Javier.

"Javier it's Alex we have secured Asuras however there is something unexpected has happened." said Alex.

"What do you mean?" asked Javier with a small frown.

"Well..." said Alex.

"That's different. I will forward the information to Altera and let the High Chancellor know." replied Javier with a little shock tingeing his voice.

"Alright well we are proceeding with getting everything under control here. Alex out." said Alex as he closed the comm line.

Sighing for a moment Javier said "Alright people we have a lot to do and not much time to get it done. Let's move."

As the security teams moved up the stairs to the jumper bay they double and triple checked that they had everything that they need.

After a few moments Javier received the call saying "Ops this is jumper's one through three we are ready to go."

"Ops to jumper's you are a go and good luck." replied Javier as he closed the comm line.

….Avalon...

As Harry came through the gate he could see the command staff for Dakara receiving their orders from Kingsley. As Harry approached he gained Kingsley's attention.

"It is done. Are you ready to get underway?" inquired Harry.

"Yes sir. I am sending through more security personnel by astria porta first and I shall then beam to the station and travel with the task-force." replied Kingsley.

"Excellent I shall leave you to it then." said Harry as he moved off.

"High Chancellor, I have a message that came through from Atlantis." said Percy as Harry came up the steps and into Ops.

"What is it?" inquired Harry.

"I have it on a padd for you sir." replied Percy as he handed over the padd.

"Alright, I am going to my quarters for some rest, I shall deal with this is the morning. Also can you please dial Earth and tell them that I and a delegation will be coming through in 36 hours. Thank you." said Harry.

"Yes sir." replied Percy.

As Harry turned and left Ops he was lost in thought and vaguely nodded to those that he passed on his way to a transport booth and his apartments. Nor did he even register the small smiles of those in Ops as he left.

As he approached the doors to his apartment he sighed. He knew deep in his heart that there was no other way to deal with the Wraith or at least one they would accept but still it weighed heavy on his heart.

As Harry waved his hand over the crystals that would allow him access to his sanctuary the doors parted and as Harry was about to enter he was brought up short.

All around the room their where various candles of all sizes. All lit. It created a feeling of warmth and homeliness in his apartments.

"What the..." Harry whispered as he moved into his apartment.

As the door closed behind him he heard a voice the most beautiful voice in the entire universe as far as he was concerned.

"Do you like it?" asked Hermione in a hushed tone of voice.

Turning to face her she could see the tears in his eyes. "I love it and I love you." he said as he swept her up in an embrace.

As they broke apart from their kiss Hermione asked as she lead Harry to the sofa "How are you doing Harry."

"I'm OK I guess it's just it was so hard to push that button and send the wave to Pegasus you know. I mean..." replied Harry and he seemed lost for words.

"I know Harry the destruction of an entire species would weigh heavy on anyone's soul." replied Hermione tenderly.

As Harry let the tears that had been threatening to fall since Dakara he whispered "Thank you."

As the two of them sat in comfortable silence Hermione could only hold Harry as he shed tears not only for the actions that he had to take today but also for the countless people that had been murdered by the Wraith since their advent.

….Earth SGC a few minutes earlier...

"Unscheduled off-world activation." said Walter.

As both General's O'Neill and Hammond along with SG-1 and Dr Weir came up behind him. The gate activated.

"Receiving a transmission, audio and visual." said Walter.

"Let's see it." said General O'Neill.

As Walter brought up the signal to the screens that where slightly above him they could all see a large room filled with various people working. It was almost the exact duplicate of Atlantis.

" _Greetings I am Administrator Weasley. I have been asked by our High Chancellor to inform you that he and a delegation will be travelling to Earth the SGC in 36 hours._ " said Percy.

"Of course we shall make ready the preparations. If I may ask why the change through? I had thought that we would be travelling to your home-world." inquired General Hammond.

" _I do not know the High Chancellors reasons I was simply asked to relay the message."_ replied Percy.

"Thank you. We shall make the arrangements necessary." replied Dr Weir.

" _Your welcome."_ replied Percy and the gate and the connection to Avalon was cut.

"Walter I need you to ensure everything is in order for their arrival. Thank god we hadn't started to remove any of the diplomatic colours or anything else for that matter." replied General O'Neill.

"Indeed. I cannot help but wonder why he has changed the location to Earth?" said Dr Weir.

"That is something he may or may not reveal to us BUT I will say that no one is to press him on it. It is his decision whether he chooses to reveal this to us." replied General Hammond.

"Alright folks we have a lot to do and only 34 hours to get it done in. Let's get to it." said General O'Neill.

"Why 34 hours? I mean we have 36." replied Daniel.

"Because I want everything ready in 34. We are dealing with the greatest ally we could ever have and I don't want to piss them off by being unprepared and unprofessional." said General O'Neill as he lead General Hammond and the others to the stairwell to the briefing room.

"Dr Weir how are things going with Ms. Wray and the IOA delegates?" inquired General Hammond as he climbed the stair in-front of her.

"Really well sir. I will inform Camille about the change in venue and we shall come to the briefing room in 15 minutes is that OK?" she replied.

"Yes, of course. Daniel I want you to keep working on any information we can get on the Alteran's." continued General Hammond.

"Yes sir." was the joint reply from both Dr Weir and Dr Jackson and they hurried about their tasks.

Taking a seat both General's took a moment to allow a small smile to each other. Hopefully everything would go well and Earth's future would be safe and secure.

….Avalon the next morning...

After they had showered (together wouldn't you know) both Harry and Hermione where sitting together for breakfast.

"Are you not due back at Hogwarts?" inquired Harry.

"Not for another few days. In light of everything that has happened in the last few days I asked for some time off to spend with you. Headmistress McGonagall was only two happy to grant me the time to be with you. On condition that I tell you that you are not to be a stranger now that you are the leader of our people." replied Hermione with a small smile.

"Really? That's brilliant although I have a fair bit to do over the next few days what with the negotiations on Earth and such. You are more than welcome to accompany me. Of course I won't be a stranger especially in Hogwarts. It was after all the first place that I ever considered home." replied Harry with a grin.

"Good stuff. So what's on the agenda for today?" said Hermione as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Well I want to stop by the life sciences department. I gather from talking to Aiyana that they have solved the Asgard's cloning problem but they have yet to do a live trial. I also want to check in with Luna and Egeria. I have an idea I want to talk to you about on that front as well." replied Harry.

"Really and what would that be?" inquired Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to..." said Harry and as he explained his idea Hermione could only nod.

"I can see where you are coming from and I would think that it would be a good idea. However we will have to run it passed Luna and Egeria." replied Hermione.

"Indeed. Oh before I forget Percy have me a report that had come through from Atlantis last night that I haven't read yet." said Harry as he stood and grabbed the padd from the small table beside the sofa where he had left it last night.

As Harry walked back over to Hermione he suddenly stopped and re-read what was in the report. His eyebrows climbed on this forehead. Hermione noticed and said "What is it?"

"This is a report that was sent through from Atlantis yesterday." replied Harry.

"And what does it say?" inquired a curious Hermione.

"It says..." spoke Harry.

"Wow, that will have to be looked into and verified of course." replied Hermione as she digested the information.

"Another thing to add to the list then." chuckled Harry.

"It does seem to be every growing doesn't it." said Hermione just before she took the last bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Indeed it does my love, indeed in does." said Harry before he too finished his toast and tea.

"Well I suppose we had better get started on the day." said Hermione as she stood and began to tidy up from breakfast.

"I suppose." replied Harry as he helped Hermione before they set out for the day.

….Life sciences 30 minutes later...

As Harry and Hermione entered the room they could see the highly organized chaos all around them.

"Aiyana, Heimdall how are things going?" inquired Harry as he walked over to them with Hermione in tow.

"We are ready to start the live trials High Chancellor." said Heimdall.

"Indeed it is the last step that we have to take." replied Aiyana.

"Excellent. I assume you have an Asgard consciousness ready for download?" said Harry.

"Indeed we sent a request to the Asgard High Council and they have sent us 10 minds that have been in storage for nearly a thousand years." replied Heimdall.

"Good stuff. I know from talking to Aiyana that you wanted to do this yourself but if something where to go wrong you would be lost to us. I felt it was better to use a stored mind just in case. Not that I foresee any problems but I find in situations such as these it is best to air on the side of caution." said Harry.

"Indeed I can see you reasoning and thank you for it. This has been the hope of our people for so long that I was most excited to see if it would work that I had not considered anything going wrong but you are right caution should not be thrown to the wind especially in this case." replied Heimdall.

"Very well, you can proceed with the download of the stored minds into the new bodies." said Harry

"Thank you." replied Heimdall as he input the commands into the console in front of him and the display changed from readouts and genetic equations to a view of a room with 10 newly created Asgard bodies in some sort of stasis/healing pods that where arrayed around the room in a semi-circle. Each pod was sitting at a 30 degree angle with the new Asgard's head at the top. Each of the new bodies was about 6ft to 6ft3 with a slightly oval head as opposed to the nearly completely round ones that they had now. Their skin-tone was a slight off-white eggshell colour although each Asgard was of a slightly different skin-tone when compared against each other. There where also distinct differences between the males and females as it was with humans, Alteran's, The Nox and most other biological species in the galaxy.

"Aiyana are you ready?" he inquired.

"Yes." she replied

"Excellent. I am starting the downloads now." replied Heimdall as he input more commands into his terminal. As he did so in each pod the heads of the Asgard was encompassed in a bright light.

"Transfer is complete." said Aiyana.

"Excellent start the revival procedure but keep the life support on and reduce it in increments until their autonomic responses kick in and they start to awaken." replied Heimdall.

"On it." as she replied to Heimdall. As she carried out his request they could hear the heartbeat monitors starting to come to life indicating everything was proceeding as planned.

"This make take some time before they regain consciousness." said Aiyana as she addressed Harry and Hermione.

"We shall get out of your way then. I have to speak to Luna and Egeria anyway." replied Harry.

Nodding in response Aiyana joined Heimdall in monitoring the vital signs of the newly created Asgard bodies and the minds within.

As Harry and Hermione moved to another part of the lab they could see Luna and Neville working away on what appeared to be genetic sequences.

"Luna, Neville how are you?" inquired Harry.

"Harry, Hermione it is so good to see you." said Neville.

"Indeed High Chancellor it is good to see you, you as well Hermione." replied Luna with an impish grin.

"Luna. You are my friend I don't want you getting all official and formal on me." said Harry with some exasperation.

"I know but I wanted to check." replied Luna as she gave Harry and Hermione a hug.

"Good enough for me. I'm good Neville." said Harry. "What are you working on?"

"We are looking through the genetic databanks that we have on file. After Luna inquired about bringing back animals on the verge of extinction we have been working on increasing the populations of animals that where critically endangered and even those such as the Tasmanian tiger and the Moa to name but a few." replied Neville.

"Remarkable. Now I wanted to talk to you about Egeria but I wanted to include Egeria in the conversation. Can we move to her room?" asked Harry.

"Indeed this way." said Luna as she led the trio to a door in the corner of the room. Inputting the combination to open the door it opened and they stepped into the room.

In the room way a beautiful pond filled with and surrounded by tropical plants and off to one side was a holographic dais that allowed Egeria to interact with people in the confines of the room without the need for a host.

As they entered the dais lit up and in a moment there was a holographic representation of a beautiful woman with blond hair, blue eyes and a beautiful blue gown with silver accents.

"Greetings." said Egeria.

"Hello Egeria. How are you?" asked Luna.

"I am good thank you. Indeed I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me. My strength

is returned and I feel as if I have just been spawned." said Egeria.

Chucking Harry said "I take it you feel like a spring chicken then?"

"If I understand you metaphor correctly then yes I do." replied Egeria.

"Excellent I think another few days and you will be ready for your host." replied Harry.

"I know Luna and Aiyana told me that you have created a host for me but one that does not have a consciousness of it's own?" asked Egeria.

"This is true. We could not risk bringing a human here to be a host for you and our physiology would attack and kill you or indeed any symbiote almost immediately killing it but leaving us unharmed." replied Harry.

"I cannot wait to feel the air on my skin again and to eat the foods that I had grown to like when I had a previous host." replied Egeria.

"Well we shall have that for you soon. However there is something I wanted to talk to you about." said Harry.

"Really?" inquired Egeria.

"Yes, I am aware of your peoples history with the Goa'uld and through subversion and stealth tactics you have done whatever you can to bring them down and end their enslavement of large chunks of this galaxy. However now that we have returned we have captured the Goa'uld leadership. We have extracted them from their hosts. Those that where able to be saved where saved and those who had been hosts for too long that their minds where too damaged and they where too dependant on the sarcophagi where allowed to pass on." said Harry.

Egeria was too startled to say anything so Harry kept going.

"Now we have copied their knowledge base from their minds and it will be given to you as they where a different off-shoot if you will of your species. What I am proposing so as they will be no confusion between your people and the Goa'uld is to introduce a genetic sequence that will manifest when the joining takes place. I would like for a series of spots that will be immediately visible to all that will signify that you are Tok'ra and not Goa'uld. I was thinking that they would be on the temples of each person who has joined with a Tok'ra. What do you think?" asked Harry.

As she thought about it she replied slowly "I think it would be a good idea. Not only would it signify to all that we are Tok'ra but with the Goa'uld threat gone we no longer have to hide who we are. Also it would take us another step away from our Goa'uld heritage." replied Egeria.

Nodding Harry said "Now there is one other thing. I am asking well ordering really as you are the Tok'ra Queen I want to also introduce a genetic sequence that would prevent your children from being placed in a host until they have matured."

"We would never..." started Egeria only to stop when Harry held up his hand.

"I know you wouldn't but what if you spawn another queen who wants to use Jaffa and such. This I cannot allow as it is a form of slavery and that I cannot allow." replied Harry.

Thinking for a moment Egeria nodded and said "I can see where you are coming from. I may have a long life ahead of me now but I cannot make that assurances for any future queens that make be spawned of my line."

"Excellent also we will be providing you with the schematics for the pool you have been recovering in and also we shall help you build your first pools on whatever world you choose as your home-world. Also we have discovered the location of the original Goa'uld home-world. I will order the stargate removed but the world shall be placed in your care for all time. If another Goa'uld comes from that world it will be on you and your people and as such you will be held accountable." said Harry with the last part coming across quite sternly.

"I accept and pledge on the part of myself and my children that we shall do all in our power to ensure that the Goa'uld do not return to plague this galaxy." replied Egeria.

"Excellent, Luna can you work with Aiyana to make the modifications necessary to Egeria's genetic structure also has Osiris been removed from Sarah Gardiner?" asked Harry.

"Indeed we have removed all of the symbiotes from the capture Goa'uld. We have Ms. Gardiner in stasis currently." replied Luna.

"Can you have her awakened. I am returning to Earth with a delegation in the morning for negotiations and I would like her to accompany us." said Harry.

"I will see that it is done." replied Luna and she left the room.

"I shall see you in a few days when you are in your new host. Until then." replied Harry as he turned and led Neville and Hermione from the room.

"Neville can you contact Admiral Granger he is working on a project and I would like you to assist him. He has the full details of what I want to do but I would like for you to assist. I would also like for you to begin cloning all of the non-magical species from Earth enough to fill at least 4 planets with a stable population on each." said Harry as he addressed Neville.

"Alright I will get on that." replied Neville as he too left to take care of his orders.

"I have to say Harry that was marvellously done." said Hermione as she watched Neville and Luna go about their orders.

"Why thank you." replied Harry with a small smile.

"Come we should check in with Aiyana and Heimdall and see how the Asgard are getting on before we go to lunch." replied Hermione as she tugged at his hand.

"I would like nothing more." replied Harry with a grin.


	31. A friend and negotiations

*****I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter life got in the way. I will say that I am not entirely happy with parts of this chapter but after quite a few deletions and retypes I have decided to go with it. As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter and I would as always like to thank my reviewers.*****

It was several hours later when Harry and Hermione having had lunch had returned to the life sciences department.

"How are they doing?" asked Harry.

"They are doing excellently High Chancellor. We have had no problems with the transfer and the new bodies are functioning perfectly." replied Heimdall.

"So who was brought through for the download?" asked Hermione.

"We have Baldur his life partner Nenna. The former High Councillor of the Asgard Odin and seven others who's minds had been in storage for the over 1000 years." replied Heimdall.

"Brilliant." replied Hermione.

"Indeed this is a momentous day for not just the Asgard but also for our Alliance." said Harry as he watched Aiyana who was in the room with the Asgard doing more health checks.

"This is true. If we make it to the 24 hour mark without incident then we are good to go. I cannot express our thanks enough for your assistance with this problem." replied Heimdall.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I still cannot fathom why our ancestors did not help you with this issue when they fled Atlantis." said Harry with a frown.

"They had just lost everything High Chancellor and we would not have pressed them for assistance. When they said they where going into their isolation to try and achieve ascension by spending their remaining days in seclusion and meditation we left them too it. At the time our cloning problems where only starting to develop and as such we where confident in our ability to overcome it." said Heimdall.

"OK I shall say no more on it then. You will keep me appraised of the situation. I know Thor and the Asgard in he Pegasus galaxy will be eager to know the results." said Harry.

"Thank you." replied Heimdall.

"Please keep me appraised with your progress so I can let Thor and those in the Pegasus galaxy know so that they can return for treatment." said Harry.

"I will of course High Chancellor." replied Heimdall.

"OK well my next stop is to see Luna and to see if she has revived Ms. Gardiner." said Harry as he and Hermione moved away from Heimdall.

As they approached Luna Hermione called out "Luna, how are you today?"

Turning Luna smiled and replied "I am well Hermione, Harry how are you today?"

"Good thanks Luna. I was wondering if you had a chance to revive Ms Gardiner yet?" asked Harry.

"I have. I revived her a few hours ago. She is a little traumatised but that is to be expected. I gave her some dreamless sleep so she could rest up. She can be awakened now if you want. She has been asleep for about 8 hours." replied Luna.

"Yes please." said Harry.

"Follow me." said Luna and she turned and lead Harry and Hermione to a room adjacent to the one that Egeria was in. Waving her hand over the door crystals the door opened revealing a minimalistic room that had a quality of aesthetics all it's own.

Already sitting up they could see Sarah resting against the head of her bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow. It was obvious to all that she had been crying.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to have her speak to a mind healer?" whispered Hermione to Harry and Luna.

"I will contact Andromeda and have her send one over." replied Luna as she turned and headed out of the room.

"Ms. Gardiner? My name is Harry Potter I am the leader of the Alteran People and this is Hermione Granger. She is one of the Professors from one of our schools." said Harry as he made the introductions.

"Hello. Please call me Sarah. I'm sorry I am such a mess but..." said Sarah as she let the remainder of her sentence trail off.

Moving to sit at the end of her bed Harry said "That is perfectly understandable Sarah. We are aware of the Goa'uld's penchant for taking hosts and relishing in their torture as they commit unspeakable acts while in control of their bodies. You have nothing to apologise for."

With a sniffle and a small smile she whispered "Thank you."

"Now have you been informed of where you are?" inquired Harry.

"Not really, all Luna said was that we where in Avalon on Altera. Although how I do not know as the only reference that I would have for Avalon would be from ancient Earth history." replied Sarah.

Chuckling Harry said "Well you are in Avalon which is the capital city of Avalon on Altera which is our homeworld. A few weeks ago we captured you and Osiris. We have extracted Osiris and we had you in stasis until earlier today. Tomorrow morning we are returning to Earth and I assumed you would like to go home?"

Startled Sarah said "Who are you people? Not that I am ungrateful or anything but..."

"We are the Alteran's although we have another name that we are known by in this galaxy." replied Harry.

"What is that name?" asked a bemused Sarah.

"We are the Ancients." replied Harry as the door opened behind him admitting Luna and the mind healer.

"Wow..." said Sarah.

"Well I shall get out of your way. I have asked that a mind healer come and talk to you." replied Harry as he stood.

"Thank you." whispered Sarah as her eyes began to tear up again.

Nodding Harry said to Luna and the mind healer. "I shall leave you too it. Also if she need to take some dreamless sleep back to Earth with her please ensure she has a supply that can be tapered off over the period of a month or so."

"That is not a problem High Chancellor." replied Luna as he moved to introduce the mind healer to Sarah.

...Attero site in the Pegasus galaxy a few hours earlier...

"Sir we have confirmation the device has worked." replied Commander Ochiba as he spoke to Admiral Moody along with the assembled crews from the ships in orbit that had come down to ensure everything went perfectly.

"Good stuff. Commander Ochiba I want you to signal Atlantis they can bring the gate network back up. Also check and see if they have had any luck in retrieving the database from the downed hive-ship in the ocean near Atlantis. I want to start getting ships out to rescue the humans who may be aboard and to destroy those vessels that have been left adrift." said Admiral Moody.

"Aye sir." replied Cmdr Ochiba as he moved to carry out his orders.

"Thor do you have any pressing need to do anything?" said Moody as he addressed the Asgard.

"No I do not. Why?" inquired Thor.

"I want to leave you in charge here overseeing things. I want to head back to Atlantis and co-ordinate our relief efforts." said Moody.

"That is not a problem." replied Thor as Cmdr Ochiba came back up to them.

"Sir we have confirmation from Atlantis. The gate network is being brought back up as we speak. Also Javier said that the crews that where travelling to the hive-ship are returning. They downloaded the database. The ships tracking links are working we now have the location of every Wraith vessel in this galaxy. The search for any planet side locations will have to be sorted as we dig through the files." said Cmdr. Ochiba.

"All right. I am leaving Thor here with the rest of the fleet. We shall travel to Atlantis and start operations to clean the Wraith vessels from this galaxy and assist those populations that need it." replied Moody.

"Excellent sir." replied Cmdr. Ochiba.

Nodding Admiral Moody tapped his comm badge and said "Moody to Poseidon transport myself and Cmdr Ochiba up immediately and then set course for Atlantis maximum hyper-speed."

"Aye sir." came the disembodied reply from Moody comm badge and in a flash of white light both he and Commander Ochiba where gone.

In space the mighty Poseidon broke from orbit and as it accelerated the vessel opened a hyper-space window and vanished into hyper-space.

….Atlantis same time...

As Javier brought the gate network back up he was busy reading through the gate diagnostics when the teams who had travelled to the downed hive-ship returned.

"I swear to Merlin that was a creepy mission." said Paul as he came up beside Javier.

"Really, how so?" asked Javier he knew that it was going to be creepy travelling to a hive-ship but there was something more to it by the way Paul shivered.

"It was like walking into a morgue or a crypt. We got the information and I shall have it passed to those who are better suited for cryptography. I will say that amount of bodies both human and wraith on that vessel is what has me creped out. The bodies had been fed on and then left where they died. All fossilized after 10 millennia the wraith included. It was creepy going into the control room/throne room there where bodies just stacked like some kind of demented alter." replied Paul.

"Creepy. Anyway the gate network is back up and everything went perfectly. Admiral Moody should be arriving in the next 30 minutes or so to co-ordinate the search and rescue missions for those that have been culled to the wraith vessels that are currently adrift in orbit." said Javier.

"Well I am going to gave a shower and grab something to eat. Contact me when the Admiral arrives." replied Paul.

"Not a problem." said Javier as he returned to reading the diagnostics from the gate network.

….Poseidon en-route to Atlantis...

"Sir we are exiting hyper-space in 30 seconds." said Lt. Ivonava.

"Alright I am transporting down to take command. Commander Ochiba can you begin co-ordination of the relief efforts. Please prepare the fleet to begin. I will send through details as soon as I have them." said Admiral Moody.

"Aye sir." replied Commander Ochiba.

"Exiting hyper-space in 3...2...1." said Lt. Ivonava.

In space a swirling vortex of green energy opened and the Poseidon shot out of it at relativistic speeds before coming to a complete stop.

"Atlantis this is the Poseidon I have Admiral Moody ready to transport down." said Commander Ochiba.

"Acknowledged and welcome back Poseidon." said Javier through the comm system.

"Initiating transport." said Commander Ochiba and in a flash of light Admiral Moody was gone.

…..Atlantis...

In the open area in-front of the stargate Moody reappeared. Taking a moment to take in his surrounding Moody barked out "Status?" as he moved to the stairwell that led up to Ops.

"Sir everything is in the green on the gate network. We have the locations from the tracking systems on the wraith vessels. We managed to tap into the network and have a real-time progress reports on all wraith vessels currently in the galaxy. The people in cryptography are still processing the information. Apparently there is some facility located in the galaxy that is akin to the wraith holy grail. They have yet to determine as to what it is but according to those overseeing the logs decryption is is spoken about in an almost reverent tone. Well as revert as the wraith could get." said Javier.

"Alright please co-ordinate with Commander Ochiba on the deployment of the fleet. The fleet is to be broken down into their usual task-forces of one battleship and two cruisers. They are to begin immediate search and rescue operations. The facility that you mentioned can wait until the High Chancellor has come back from the Avalon galaxy before we travel there and see what it is." replied Moody.

"Aye sir. You should also know that the engineering teams working on the returned Lantean warship are at last estimate about 18 hours away from completing repairs." said Javier.

"What's the delay I thought that the hyper-drive was leaking radiation. That should only take about 6 hours to repair?" inquired Moody.

"Indeed sir however the Travellers where bypassing systems to create work arounds for the Lantean gene access. Apparently they had created more problems than initially thought." replied Javier.

Grunting in reply Moody said "Keep me appraised. I am going to the High Chancellors office if you need me." as he moved off.

"Aye sir." replied Javier as he set about his tasks.

….Avalon several hours later...

"Remus are you ready to depart for Earth?" asked Harry as he spoke to Remus who as making sure he had everything he needed for the diplomatic mission ahead.

"Yes Harry." replied Remus as he closed his diplomatic attaché case.

"Hermione are you ready?" inquired Harry.

"I am." replied Hermione with a small smile.

"OK that just leaves Luna and Ms. Gardiner." and as he spoke they arrived at the area in-front of the gate where they had assembled.

"Ah and here they are." said Harry with a smile.

"Sir we have confirmation the Hermes has reached Earth and is in cloaked geosynchronous orbit above the mountain." said Administrator Weasley.

"Excellent, please dial Earth." said Harry and he could see Luna whisper something to Sarah. Blinking in surprise as Sarah raised the hood on the beautiful pale green cloak that accompanied the robes she was wearing that now hid her face.

Frowning a little Harry said "Luna?"

"We want this to be a surprise for them." she smirked in response.

"Alright." said Harry as the gate activated.

"Earth SGC this is Avalon I have the High Chancellor and his party ready to travel." said Percy.

" _Acknowledged we have opened the iris."_ came the disembodied voice of Walter the Chief Master-Sergeant that manned the control room in the SGC.

"We have a go. Alright team you know what to do." said Harry from his position at the back of the group. He watched as the security team of 12 went ahead through the gate.

Following up behind the security team he and Hermione went through next with Remus, Luna and Sarah following behind.

….Earth SGC...

As the gate started to spin Walter called out "Unscheduled off-world activation."

As General's Hammond and O'Neill as well as SG-1 Dr Weir and Camille Wray came into the control room General O'Neill said "What have you got Walter?"

"We have an unscheduled off-world activation." replied Walter as the gate activated.

"We are receiving a transmission audio and visual." he continued.

"Let's see it." replied O'Neill.

As he input the commands the viewscreen sprang to life and showed Administrator Weasley.

" _Earth SGC I have the High Chancellor and his party ready to travel."_ said Percy.

"Open the iris." said General Hammond.

"Acknowledged we have opened the iris." said Walter as he placed his hand on the palm scanner that control the opening and closing of the iris.

A few moments later a detachment of security guards started to come through the gate. They formed up in two lines of 6 on either side of the ramp.

As the Generals, SG-1, Dr Weir and Camille had departed the control room to the gate room each dressed in either their dress blues or the most fitting robes in the case of Tealc and suits for Dr Weir and Camille Wray they waited with a certain air of excitement that was tinged with trepidation as they awaited the arrival of the High Chancellor and his delegation.

A moment later the High Chancellor came through escorting a beautiful young woman. He was a few steps ahead of a man with brown hair and a slight amber look to his blue eyes. And following them where two people. One was a young woman with blonde bordering on white hair. She has a slightly spaced out look but something about the way she carried herself spoke of wisdom and knowledge. The final person was wearing a hooded cloak so they could not make out her features although they could tell she was female due to the style of robes that she was wearing and the obvious signs of a bosom.

"On behalf of the people of the Earth we welcome you." said General Hammond.

"If I can introduce everyone..." he continued and at Harry's nod he said "My name is General George Hammond. I am the former commander of the SGC and I am now the commander of Home-world Security." indicating himself and then the others in turn.

"This is General Jack O'Neill former member of SG-1 and commander of this base. This is Colonel Samantha Carter." indicating both O'Neill and Carter.

"This is Tealc the former first prime of Apophis he defected to us a number of years ago and has been invaluable in assisting us in fighting the Goa'uld." said General Hammond.

With a short bow Tealc said "I am honoured to be here on this momentous day."

The Alteran delegation nodded as General Hammond continued with the introductions.

"This is Dr Daniel Jackson. He is our resident expert on archaeology, linguistics and one of our diplomatic team and finally we have Dr Weir who I am sure that you know and Camille Wray the head of the IOA." he finished.

"It is a pleasure to be here. As you are aware I am Harry Potter High Chancellor of the Alteran people. This is Hermione Granger one of the Professors at one of our schools and my partner. This is Remus Lupin one of our lead diplomats and behind him is Luna Lovegood she is one of our lead scientists in Avalon." said Harry as he completed his round robin of the introductions.

Seeing one more person that had yet to be identified the delegates from Earth frowned a little but before they could ask Harry said as he, Hermione and Remus moved to one side to allow the s yet unidentified person to walk forward a few steps.

"May I also introduce or rather re-introduce Ms. Sarah Gardiner former host to the Goa'uld Osiris." said Harry with a small smile as Sarah stepped forward and lowered her hood.

"Sarah?" whispered a stunned Daniel.

With a small smile Sarah replied "It's me, Daniel it's really me."

"We captured Osiris a few months ago and freed Ms. Gardiner from it's grasp. If it is possible I would like for Luna to talk with your Doctor and Sarah to explain a few things to her." said Harry.

Snapping out of their shock it was General Hammond who said "Of course. Shall we move to the briefing room."

"Of course." replied Harry as he followed along in the wake of General Hammond and the others from the SGC.

"Walter please contact Dr Frasier and have her join us." said General O'Neill as they passed.

"Yes sir." said Walter with a small smile.

As they moved to the briefing room Daniel was having a small whispered conversation with Sarah. Entering the room Harry could see that humans had gone all out in their decorations.

As they took their seats around the table Dr Frasier came into the room.

"You asked to see me sir?" she inquired.

"Yes, The Alteran's have captured Osiris the Goa'uld that had possessed Ms. Gardiner. They have removed the Goa'uld it was the High Chancellor who requested your presence." said General Hammond.

As indicated by General Hammond Harry said "Indeed. As you can see Ms. Gardiner has been freed from Osiris. She has been kept in stasis until yesterday. Although she has been freed from the Goa'uld she will need to continue working with a mind healer. I have brought with me Ms. Lovegood to speak to you about further treatment."

Luna nodded indicating to Dr Frasier who she was.

"I would like to speak to you about her treatment and healing regimen. As this is not pertinent to the matters at hand perhaps we could go to your office to talk?" replied Luna.

"Sir?" asked Dr Frasier as she addressed General O'Neill.

"I have no problem with that but you will have to have a security escort with you. They will remain outside of your office while you talk but I insist that they are present." replied General O'Neill.

"That is not a problem General." replied Dr Frasier and she then addressed Luna and Sarah. "Shall we?"

"We shall." replied Luna and she and Sarah stood and proceeded to leave the room with Dr Frasier and two security personnel.

Once the door closed behind them General Hammond said "On behalf of the President of the United states and the people of Earth we welcome you to Earth."

As this was a diplomatic mission it was down to Remus who replied "We are honoured to be here."

"On behalf of the free Jaffa nation I too would like the chance to express our gratitude at your being here. Knowing that the Ancients have returned brings me great hope for the future." rumbled Tealc in his usual deep tone of voice.

"Again I thank you but what is the free Jaffa nation?" asked Remus with a cock of his head.

"It is the name that has been chosen by the few hundred Jaffa who have cast of the oppression of the Goa'uld." replied Tealc.

"Interesting." murmured Remus.

"Shall we get down to brass tacks as they say. We have been reliably informed that you wouldn't want to waste time talking flowery language with egotistical politicians and the like." replied General O'Neill.

Wincing at the blunt way with General O'Neill had posed the question the people from Earth could only hope they didn't offend the Alteran's.

As he started to chuckle Harry startled the other occupants of the room. "I think we are going to get along just fine."

Seeing that they had caused no offence it was General Hammond who said "We would greatly be interested in forming an alliance with yourselves. There is so much we could learn from you."

"I am afraid that will not be possible at this time." replied Remus.

"If I may be so bold why?" asked Dr Weir.

It was Harry who answered "It is as I told you in Atlantis. You world is simply too fractured. Yes there are a lot of people who work for the common good but greed, self-interest and personal glorification seem to be the order of the day on Earth. In saying that you do have potential but there is much work to be done on your part to prove that you would be worthy of an alliance. Even when we encountered the Nox, Furlings and the Asgard we still worked to prove to each other that we could interact on a meaningful level. It was many many millennia before that could happen."

"That isn't a no it's a not right now." finished Remus.

"That's something." murmured Daniel.

"What would some of the requirements be?" asked Camille Wray.

"For one your Stargate program must be made public. The nonsense interspecies war against each other on Earth must stop. If you truly want to interact with any of the races in the galaxy it must be done openly. Slavery of any form must be made illegal and religious freedom must be protected. People are free to belief what they want but if they try to impose those beliefs on others and or use violence to do so will not be tolerated and there are other details to be ironed out but they are the main points. said Remus.

"We would never condone slavery." replied Daniel with some heat in his voice.

"Really? I have it on good authority that there is still slavery on Earth whether condoned or not and if what we had heard is true your people or rather your superiors tried to force the Tollan refugees to build technology for them in whatever way you look at it a prison." replied Remus

Blanching at the comment it was General Hammond who replied "We here at the Stargate Command have never and would never condone such action and work to prevent it where ever and whenever possible. I will admit that our record in the past has been a but spotty at best mostly in part due to the NID, Rogue agents and corrupt officials but we have taken steps to deal with that."

Nodding Harry indicated that he wanted to talk. "We know all of this and we can see you are trying to clean you own messes up. We have a proposal for you."

Frowning a little it was Dr Weir who replied. "What would that be?"

"We will not ally ourselves with you. However we shall issue you with a protectorate status. What this means is we shall have a defensive satellite grid deployed around your planet much like we have done with the Tollans. We will create a program that will immediately identify all ships within a 30 light-year radius of Earth and will monitor comings and goings of those ships. I know that your world currently houses almost 7 billion people. We are currently terraforming 4 nearby planets and populating them with plants and animals from Earth. A stargate shall be placed on each world and to tie in with the gate on Earth. Now I am aware of how dangerous the galaxy is so what we are proposing is that we use the gate that you currently have on Earth to link in with the other 4 gates and create a small network outside of the main stargate network. These gates will only be able to dial each other and the gate on Earth. If someone wants to travel outside of this network they will have to return to Earth and proceed through the new gate that we will being and install for you." said Harry.

With small startled smiles the people from Earth looked to each other and General Hammond replied "We thank you for the offer and I would tentatively accept but we shall have to run this passed our leaders."

Nodding Remus replied "We had thought that this would be the case. In six weeks there is a summit on Altera that you shall be invited to so you have until then to confer with your leaders and get back to us."

"I know this is going to sound selfish but what about returning to Atlantis?" asked Dr Weir.

"We have decided that this in Atlantis can remain and Dr Weir and her team shall be allowed to return. However you will be subject to our laws and punishments." replied Remus.

"How do you mean?" asked General O'Neill.

Taking a printed book like document from his case Remus said "These are the laws that they would have to follow." as he counted the people in the room he cast a spell.

"Gemino." he whispered and the document glowed briefly before there where suddenly enough copies for everyone from Earth in the room.

"How did you do that?" asked and amazed Colonel Carter.

Smirking it was Hermione who answered. "Magic."

Scoffing in response Carter said "There is no such thing as magic."

"For you maybe but not for us. Our metaphysical powers have grown and diversified over the the last few millennia. For lack of a better term we call it magic. We are each born with an energetic core that allows us with proper training and the right tools to accompany us there are very few things that we cannot do. We have the ability to directly affect the world around us with a thought if we choose to." replied Hermione.

"But still...magic." blinked Carter.

"I am well aware of how you would view our description but it is a catch-all for what we call our powers." said Hermione as she tapped her class of water and caused a beautiful rose to appear.

"Interesting." murmured Daniel as he looked and the rose in the glass of water.

"Ms Wray and Dr Weir please review the documents and report the findings to ourselves and the IOA." said General Hammond.

"Yes sir." replied Dr Weir.

"So you are terraforming 4 new worlds for us?" asked Camille Wray.

"Indeed we are. We hope that you will inhabit these worlds and be there stewards for the flora and fauna that are being placed there. Also you should know that if you are amenable to the idea we shall also terraform Mars making it a match for Earth using our technology and have it suitable for human habitation. Also you should know that a few months ago we detected three Goa'uld ships toeing something to this solar system. Upon investigation we discovered an asteroid that was 137 miles long containing a core of 45% naquadah that was set on a collision course for Earth." here people began to get alarmed before Harry said "We had the asteroid towed to Mars and set into orbit as a small gift for your people."

Snapping out of his shock General Hammond said "There is an asteroid with a core of 45% naquadah currently in orbit of Mars?"

"Yes." replied Remus.

"How much are we talking about here?" inquired General O'Neill.

"Roughly between 45 and 50 million metric tonnes." replied Remus.

"And your just giving us this?" asked Colonel Carter.

"We felt that seeing as it was within your solar system by rights it belongs to you regardless of how it got there." replied Remus.

Smiling the people from Earth could only imagine how the world would change with access to this material in such quantities.

"We would have to find a way to mine the mineral from the asteroid. It is currently in orbit of a world without atmosphere." said General Hammond.

"Actually we have a proposal for you in that regards." said Remus.

"Oh?" asked General Hammond.

"Yes if we where to mine the mineral for you we can easily have it stored in 1kg bricks for transport and use. We would be asked for a mining rate of 20% of the naquadah. That would mean for every 100 kilos that we mine you will receive 80 kilos and the remaining 20 would go to us." replied Remus.

"Storage would be an issue through." replied General Hammond.

"That is not a problem for us. We shall convert it into the kilo bricks as mentioned and we can leave it on Mars for when you are ready for it. We can also bring say 5000 tonnes to Earth for your immediate use." said Remus.

"That would solve a lot of problems for us." replied General Hammond.

"Sir I don't think you realise how much this will change things here on Earth." interjected Carter.

"How so?" asked General Hammond with the other people looking on curiously.

"Sir if we take possession of this we can produce a clean burning fuel to power every home and business on Earth for next to nothing. I mean we have been able to reverse the Orbanian's model to create our own and we are currently working with the mark II version of the device." said Carter as she began to animatedly describe what they could achieve with that much naquadah.

Holding up his hand to forestall her General Hammond said "We get it. I want you to work over proposals and so forth for the usage of the naquadah."

Smiling and turning a little red with a blush she said "Yes sir."

"Of course I would like to tentatively say yes to your assistance with the mining operations but as with the earlier part of your proposal I will have to confer with our superiors." said General Hammond as he addressed High Chancellor Potter and the rest of the Alteran's.

"That is not a problem. Now I want to go over the details of the protectorate status and what it means." replied Harry.

"Please." indicated General Hammond.

….SGC infirmary...

As Dr Frasier, Luna and Sarah entered the infirmary it was Dr Frasier who said "So Dr Lovegood was it. What treatment plans have been devised to help Ms. Gardiner."

"Please call me Luna. As stated we have removed Osiris from Sarah and returned control of her body to her. I have here a medicine that will allow Sarah to sleep unencumbered by dreams and memories for another month. After that she will have to work through those nightmares with the aid of a mind healer." said Luna with a small smile as she presented a small silver care to Dr Frasier.

"If you don't mind me asking why only a months dosage?" replied Dr Frasier as she took the case and opened it. Contained within was 4 small vials each filled with a shimmering purple liquid.

"First of all it can be an addictive substance if taken over a protracted period of time so that is why it is only given in dosages such as those. Each vial will last for one week once taken and you do not need to repeat the dose during the week. Only after 7 days should another be taken. We have learned that it can be detrimental to the users mental health if they continue to take the potion and not truly deal with what has happened that is causing the nightmares and disturbed sleep. That is part of what makes it so addictive is that it can be used to suppress all dreams." replied Luna.

Nodding Dr Frasier said "I can see why. If we need more how would we got some? Not saying that we do but just in case?"

"You would have to speak to Remus and Harry about that. As only we can produce this substance any authorization would have to come from them." replied Luna.

"I wonder if we would be able to create a version of this ourselves." muttered Dr Frasier.

Startling her with a reply Luna said "It would not be possible for you to recreate this even if we gave you the ingredients you still would not be able to create it."

Frowning a little Dr Frasier said "Why though?"

"When we create our medical potions we imbue them with our energy to create a binding between ingredients that would not be possible for a normal human such as yourself or anyone else outside of our race, the Furlings and the Nox to an extent." replied Luna.

"Oh I see..." said Dr Frasier when all of a sudden two base personnel came in. One leading the other who was holding his head at a tilted back angle with his hand on his nose that was gushing blood and looked very angry.

"Dr Frasier, Sgt. Siler needs help." said the airman.

Frowning a little Dr Frasier went to put on a pair of latex gloves and said "What happened?"

"We where working in the machine shop when Sgt. Siler went to leave to get some equipment and another airman opened the door which Sgt. Siler proceeded to walk into." replied the airman.

Sighing a little Dr Frasier said "Sylvester one of these days you are going to end up with an injury that I cannot treat. Between walking into doors and being electrocuted and whatever else has happened to you, you will end up with more than a broken nose."

Prodding the area around his nose as only a doctor can she said "It looks like you have a hairline fracture around the lacrimal bones leading to you left eye and some other damage as well. I won't know more until we get an x-ray."

Just then Luna said "Perhaps I can help?"

"How?" asked Janet.

"I can help him in a matter of seconds, no need for an x-ray or any pain medication." replied Luna.

With a small smirk Janet replied "That would be up to Sgt. Siler."

Startled and eyes wide Sgt. Siler stuttered "S..sure."

Luna moved towards Dr Frasier and Sgt. Siler and as she did so she drew her wand from the holster in the sleeve of her robes.

"Hold still." said Luna.

Freezing as if he was paralysed Sgt. Siler screwed his eyes closed.

Pointing her wand at the sergeants face she whispered "Tergeo." and the tip of her wand lit up and amazingly the blood that was running from his nose down his chin and onto his uniform vanished.

"Episkey." she again whispered and with an audible crack Siler's nose was realigned and healed.

"How do you feel?" asked Luna.

"That was not all that unpleasant and it definitely beats weeks of healing and pain medication. Thank you." replied Siler.

"Your welcome." replied Luna.

Snapping out of her shock Janet said "That is amazing."

"I thank you." replied Luna with a small smile.

"What else are you capable of?" asked an excited Janet.

….Briefing room...

As they had discussed the protectorate status and what it meant they had gotten to the point where any further moves would be on the part of the leaders of Earth.

"I have a question if you don't mind?" asked General O'Neill.

"Of course." replied Remus.

"How come you removed the Antarctic outpost?" he asked.

"That was on my orders General. As you know when we fled the plague that was ravaging the galaxy so many millions of years ago we had to leave so much behind as it was unsafe for those that where free from the plague to remain. We seeded life in the wake of the destruction but in our haste we had to leave a lot behind. I do not want our technology to be used for further enslavement of this galaxy. Look at what the Goa'uld achieved using some of our antiquated technology. So unless our technology is directly under our control it will not be left lying around for others to use it." replied Harry.

"I thank you for the answer and we shall pass it on to our superiors." replied General Hammond.

"There is not much more to do now we are waiting for your superiors to decide on their next course of action." said Remus.

"That is true however there is one issue that I want to address. On Earth there is a hidden location that is impervious to scans. I want permission to travel to this site to retrieve something. There is a lot there that would belong to the peoples of Earth but there are some items that have to be removed before they are discovered and Merlin forbid used." said Harry.

"Where is this location?" asked General Hammond.

"I will not say until we have retrieved the items in question. I am sorry but as I said to Dr Weir in Atlantis there is something contained within that has the potential to unleash horrors on this galaxy that would make the Wraith and the Goa'uld seem like a walk in the park by comparison." replied Harry.

"How are you going to get there?" asked Daniel Jackson.

"We have a ship currently cloaked and in orbit above this facility. If you agree we shall beam to the ship and go from there." replied Harry.

With a quick glance at each other is was General Hammond who said "We would have no problems with that but seeing as this is our world now I must insist that SG-1 accompany you."

"That is not a problem." said Harry.

"SG-1 you have a go." said General Hammond.

"Yes sir." came the joint reply from the trio.

Tapping his comm badge Harry said "Potter to Lovegood. We have concluded our negotiations and the ball is now in Earth's court. Can you please return to the briefing room as we are about to depart."

"Of course." replied Luna over the comm line.

Standing Harry, Remus and Hermione where awaiting Luna and the security escort to arrive.

After a moment the door opened and in came Luna with Dr Frasier following behind.

As the group of people stood together and Luna joined them Harry said "We shall return SG-1 to you when we are finished and they will have the location of the site in question."

"Good luck." said General Hammond.

"Potter to Hermes 19 to transport." said Harry as he tapped his comm badge.

In a large flash of white light the Alteran's and SG-1 vanished.

"So what do you think?" asked General Hammond.

"This could mean to much for us but there is a lot to go through and to get approved and done in the next few weeks." said Camille Wray with a smile.

"I agree General." replied Dr Weir.

"Sir I have to report something. We had an issue in the infirmary. Sgt. Siler came in with a broken nose after walking into a door that opened unexpectedly in his path. Sir Luna healed his nose and cleaned his cloths of all the blood in under 10 seconds." said Dr Frasier.

"Wow how did she do this?" asked General O'Neill.

"She did it with a wand I believe she called it." replied Dr Frasier.

"OK people let's start going over the documents and preparing our reports for the President and the IOA." replied General Hammond.

"I just hope everything goes according to plan with the Alteran's. I for one don't ever want to experience the horrors that the High Chancellor mentioned." replied O'Neill.

"Me too General, me too." said General Hammond.


	32. The Tor and the SGC

*****I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate. As usual I have no beta reader. I would as always like to thank my reviewers.*****

As the Alteran delegation and SG-1 reappeared on board the Hermes Luna and the security escorts broke off to attend to their own business.

"Remus, perhaps you could give SG-1 a tour of the ship I need to speak to Sirius." said Harry as he addressed the man in question.

"Yes High Chancellor." replied Remus as he addressed Harry. Turning to SG-1 he said "How does a tour of the ship sound to you?"

Carter's face lit up like it was the 4th of July, Christmas and New Years all in one. "I would love that."

"I too would like a tour of the ship." replied Tealc and Daniel just nodded his agreement.

"Excellent I shall leave it to you then." said Harry as he turned and left.

"What is it that we are looking for on Earth." asked Hermione as she walked along beside him.

Thinking for a moment before sighing and replying to her question Harry said "It would be better if you do not know at the moment. The less people who know the less chance and risk of others finding out."

"But..." started Hermione.

"Hermione, there are some things and information that I cannot give you simply because you want to know. This is something that has the potential to be the end of all life in the galaxy and until it is resolved I will not release the information." said Harry quite sternly.

Harry could see that Hermione wasn't happy but there was far too much at stake to risk anyone else knowing the details at the moment.

After a few moments Hermione said "Alright, but promise me you will tell me when it is resolved?"

"If this is resolved successfully I will tell you and every other Alteran. I promise." replied Harry as he pulled her into a hug.

A few moment later they entered the bridge. "Sirius please alter our trajectory so that we are in orbit of Glastonbury Tor and then I want to speak to you in private." said Harry.

"Yes High Chancellor. Helm adjust our course to 51.14 north by 2.698 west." said Sirius.

"Aye sir adjusting course." replied the helmsman.

As Sirius stood both he and Harry headed to the captains ready room.

Once inside and the doors closed behind them Harry said "Computer seal this room. Erect a level 10 forcefield around the room and disable all monitoring devices."

Startled at the precautions Harry was taking Sirius was about to ask what this was about when the computer responded "Acknowledged."

"What is this all about Harry?" asked Sirius.

"What I am about to tell you must go no further than yourself and Admiral's Moody and Granger am I clear." stated Harry quite forcefully.

Recoiling slightly in shock Sirius said "Understood."

Nodding Harry said "I am transporting to a chamber located under Glastonbury Tor alone. There is some gold etc. there that would belong to the people of Earth. However this is not what I am after. Tell me what do you know of the Schism?"

Looking perplexed Sirius said "Not much only that our ancient ancestors left our home galaxy on the far side of the universe and eventually settled here after thousands of years of travel. This was millions of years before we developed hyper-space travel."

"Well you are about to learn more and this must go no further than those already mentioned." said Harry.

"Alright." replied Sirius as he took his seat behind his desk.

Harry took the seat in front of the desk and said "I speak of the Ori. Those who where originally our brethren. At the time of the Schism rather than fight our own brothers and sisters in a bloody war over science versus ideology we fled leaving them behind to be worshipped but those that they had created as followers. They had begun to ascend much as our own ancestors had done but they believed that they where Gods and should be worshipped as such they discovered that they could sap power from those that worshipped them and they wanted more. It was they who sent the plague that almost wiped us our 5 million years ago and who knows how many other races that they destroyed in their quest to get to us. Now I won't go into more detail on that but suffice to say that the devices in the Tor will allow direct mental communication with our original home galaxy and anyone using this device will be found by the Ori or their followers within hours. I intend to find this device and have it returned to our control. The last thing that we need is for the Ori to discover that there are humans populating this galaxy and the Pegasus galaxy."

Blanching at what he was being told Sirius steeled himself and then replied "What do you need?"

"For the time being I am reassigning the Hermes as my personal ship. You will still be in command Admiral but until this is resolved I need access to a ship and crew without raising too many questions or any at all for that matter among the others." said Harry.

"Of course you have it...wait did you said Admiral?" asked a bewildered Sirius as he processed what was being said to him.

"Yes, I have yet to put through the paperwork but I want you to be a fleet Admiral alongside Moody to oversea fleet movements and deployments within the Avalon galaxy." replied Harry.

"What about Admiral Granger?" asked Sirius.

"He is still an Admiral but he will be overseeing ship and technology creation and innovation at the Hephaestus station and the three of you will form the Admiralty for this galaxy." replied Harry.

"Oh, well when do you want to get started?" asked Sirius.

"Immediately. I will ring down to the Tor and contact you when I have everything secured." replied Harry.

"Alright lets get moving then. Computer unseal this room and reactivate monitoring." said Sirius as he stood.

"Acknowledged." came the computerized response.

As both Harry and Sirius went back to the bridge Commander Tonks said "We are in geosynchronous cloaked orbit above the Tor sir."

"Excellent. I won't be long. Sirius please have a secure holding area with level 12 containment protocols prepared and restrict access to the area to myself and yourself." said Harry as he turned and started to head to the ring transporter.

"Yes sir." said Sirius and he began giving orders.

"Sir do you not want a security escort?" asked Cmdr. Tonks.

"For this mission no." replied Harry without breaking his stride.

After a few minutes of travelling through the ship Harry came to the ring transporter room. As he entered the command code to activate the rings he quickly moved to the middle of the rings. Nothing happened for a second them all of a sudden the rings activated and three ring devices appeared and in a flash of light Harry was gone.

….With SG-1 touring the ship...

"I have to say Ambassador this is an impressive warship." said Colonel Carter.

"Please call me Remus and this is not a warship. It's a tactical exploration cruiser. It can defend itself against any vessel it encounters that we know of but it's primary mission is exploration." replied Remus.

"What are the defensive capabilities of this vessel Remus?" rumbled Tealc.

"I do not know the specifics but I do know that the vessel is equipped with pulse defence cannons, our latest in plasma beam weaponry and drones." said Remus.

"That's a lot of firepower for a ship of exploration is it not?" asked Daniel.

"Indeed but we have learned to air on the side of caution. Our warships and battlecruisers are at least twice the size of this vessel with none of the science labs and so forth that are on board vessels like the Hermes. Also they are significantly more powerful in regards to armament." replied Remus.

As they walked they entered the engineering section of the vessel. It was form follows function to the highest degree and sitting in the middle of the room was a tower that was roughly 1.5 meters in height that was shaped in a triangular fashion. On top it could easily be seen that there was a ZPM sitting in the core and was active.

As they walked further into the room the Chief Engineer approached.

"Greetings I am Lt. Commander Victor Krum the Chief Engineer of the Hermes." said Victor.

"Hello Lt. Commander may I introduce Colonel Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Tealc who are all members of SG-1 from Earth." replied Remus.

"Hello. Greetings." was the reply from the trio.

"Are you giving them a tour of the ship?" asked Victor.

"I am and I was just explaining what little I knew about the weapons systems of this vessel. Perhaps you could field the Colonel's more technical questions?" he asked.

"Of course." replied Victor.

"What is the power generation of the ZPM?" asked Colonel Carter

"ZPM?" asked Victor in confusion.

"Oh sorry it is what we call your power-source." replied Carter.

"Ah, this is newer model of the Potentia. Whereas the older versions generated has an output 7x10^11 joules, these new ones generate about twice that. However that is not our only power source. We use enhanced naquadah fusion generators to power everything bar the hyper-drive and both offensive and defensive weapons including shields." said Victor.

"Wow that a lot of power and I mean a lot!" exclaimed Carter in shock.

"Indeed." replied Victor.

"Why do you not run everything of the one power core?" asked Tealc.

"To be honest it's more to do with back-ups and redundancy. While every ship function can be powered from the core if we where to get into battle or needed to cross the galaxy in a hurry for example we prefer to have all the available power in order to do so." replied Krum in a half-answered way.

"With the power-out put of this ship you should be able to cross the galaxy in under an hour at maximum speed." gasped Carter.

Nodding in response Victor said "We can however if needed we can tie all our power into propulsion and cross the galaxy in minutes but doing so would create damage and possible instabilities within the hyper-drive engines.

"Wow." said Carter.

"Indeed." came Tealc's rejoinder.

"We shall leave you to do then." said Remus to Victor.

Nodding Victor said "It was nice to meet you."

As they left engineering Remus said to Tealc. "Tealc you mentioned the Jaffa rebellion on Earth. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Indeed. I had always known that the Goa'uld where not Gods. This was taught to me by the previous first prime my friend and mentor Brat'ac. There was nothing I could do about it until SG-1 under the direction of General Hammond came to my home-world of Chulak. It was at that time that I realised that the best hope of freedom for the Jaffa and an end to the tyranny of the Goa'uld was by allying myself with them and working towards bringing the Goa'uld down and that is what we have been working towards ever since." replied Tealc.

Interrupting Tealc's description of the events that led to his leaving everything behind and travelling to another world to join another team to save his people and hopefully free his people Remus said "Tell me of Chulak."

Smiling a little Tealc replied "It is a beautiful world with plants like Earth. We have different species of animals and less desert areas than Earth it was the secondary home-world of Apophis before his destruction at our hands." replied Tealc.

"Which Goa'uld has dominion there now?" inquired Remus.

"None however with the Goa'uld still having dominion over large swaths of the galaxy it I have yet to be able to return home as it was unsafe to do so and we did not want to endanger those living there." said Tealc and there was a morose not in his voice as he did so.

"Hhmmm. Leave it with me. I shall speak to the High Chancellor and get back to you." replied Remus as he and SG-1 arrived at the bridge.

"Truly?" asked Tealc and to those who knew him they could see hope arise in eyes.

"Indeed. By the way welcome to the bridge."said Remus and the doors parted allowing them entrance to the bridge.

"Wow!" exclaimed SG-1.

In the centre of the room where two chairs one slightly higher than the other. The bridge was spacious with 9 people in it at various stations ranging from the helm through starship operations and tactical. They could see that Sirius was in conversation with a woman who had deep purple hair.

Seeing the people from Earth and Remus walk into the bridge Sirius stood and said "Welcome to the bridge."

"Thank you. May I say it is definitely something to be here and to see a fully functional Alteran starship." said Colonel Carter.

"Your welcome and..." Sirius started to reply when Mr Olivetti called out "Sir we have activation of the ring platform."

" _Potter to Black. I have returned with the devices and I am having them moved to a secure area._ " came Harry's voice through the comm system.

Tapping his comm badge Sirius said "Acknowledged. Also I have SG-1 and Remus here would you like for us to come to you."

" _Yes. Potter out_." came Harry's response.

"Alright let's go. Commander Tonks you have the bridge." Said Sirius as he did an about face and led the others to the ring transporter.

…. Ring room on board the Hermes...

As the matter stream containing Harry, the Mens Capiat device and Arthur's mantle reintegrated them and the rings recessed back into the floor Harry said to the 3 officers that had arrived. "I want these devices taken immediately to the secure area that the Captain has set aside for me. Once they are secure leave the room and activate the level 12 security protocols for that room. When that is done come back here."

"Aye sir." said the officer in question and he produced his wand from it holster he flicked his wand and the two devices started to levitate of the ground at a height of a meter. Seeing this the officer turned and headed to carry out his orders with the other two officers following at the back as security.

Tapping his comm badge Harry said "Potter to Black I have returned with the devices and I am having them moved to a secure area."

" _Acknowledged. Also I have SG-1 and Remus here would you like for us to come to you_." came Sirius's reply.

Thinking for a moment Harry came to his decision and replied saying "Yes. Potter out."

A few moments later Sirius and the others came into the room from the direction of the turbolift.

"Did everything go alright?" asked Sirius.

"It did I have had the devices moved to the secure area." replied Harry.

"What are these devices?" asked Daniel.

Looking at him for a moment before replying Harry said. "You may find out in the future but not now."

"Fair enough." said Colonel Carter with a glance at Daniel.

After a moment when the security team came back Harry said "Done?"

"Yes sir." replied the officer.

"Alright well lets go down so you can claim the remaining items. Please step into the rings." replied Harry as he addressed those present.

"Alright." replied Sirius as he input the transport commands and stepped into the circle. As he did so 3 rings came from their resting place in the floor and in a flash of the matter stream they where one.

….Beneath Glastonbury Tor...

As the rings rose from the ground and the matter stream deposited it's cargo everyone could see a room filled with gold and jewels.

"Wow, what a find." said Daniel with wide eyes.

"Indeed well seeing as it is yours please feel free." replied Harry.

Moving away from SG-1 Harry and Sirius approached the swords that was illuminated as it rested in the stone Harry waved his hand and the control panel appeared.

"What are you doing?" asked Sirius.

"I'm disabling the field that prevents us from beaming in and out as well as communications with the surface." replied Harry.

"Oh." said Sirius before realizing he was stood before the sword and stone that where straight out of legend. "Is that?"

"It is. I pulled it out and used it to defeat the knight who appeared." replied Harry.

"Really? You have to tell me the story over a drink sometime." replied Sirius.

As he finished with the control Harry said "There all done."

Seeing SG-1 starting to go through everything Harry noticed that out of everything in the room Daniel Jackson had found the one book. As he took in the title his eyes widened.

"I'll take that Dr Jackson." said Harry in a hurry.

"What...em." started Daniel as he hesitated in handing over the book.

"Daniel" said Carter and Daniel relented and handed it over.

"What is this?" asked Tealc as he held up a small black oval shaped stone.

Again with eyes widening Harry said "That will be coming with me as well." as he held out his hand.

As he passed over the stone Daniel said "Hey I recognise that."

"Really how?" asked Harry.

"We have a pair in the SGC we discovered them off-world." replied Daniel.

"When we are aboard the Hermes you will contact the SGC and request the stones." said Harry.

"Erm...okay." replied Daniel.

"Alright lets get out of here." said Sirius.

"Agreed." replied Harry.

Sirius tapped his comm badge and said "Hermes this is Captain Black, transport ourselves and the contents of the Tor to cargo bay 2."

" _Acknowledged._ " came the reply from Commander Tonks and in a flash of light the people and contents from under the Tor vanished.

….Hermes cargo bay 2...

Reappearing in a flash of light Harry, Sirius, SG-1 and the Alteran security team took a moment before they started to move.

"I take it you have an area in the SGC to which this can be transported." said Sirius.

"Of course." replied an excited Daniel.

Coming out of a train of thought Carter addressed Harry "If you don't me asking how did you deal with the Wraith?" she had a point to her question but didn't want to voice it until Harry answered.

Pausing for a moment Harry thought about it and answered. "I used the genesis device on Dakara that was programmed with the specific genetic sequences of the Wraith in insect that led to their evolution. The device emitted a wave that targeted and destroyed those sequences."

"And what about people, plants and animals?" asked Carter.

Sensing there was something more to her question Harry replied "So long as they did not contain any of the genetic sequences they remained unharmed."

Posing the question she had been brewing in her mind for a while Carter said "Could this wave be used to remove a dangerous life form from a planet."

As everyone turned to look at Carter Harry said "This device will never be used to kill of a native species from a planet. The only reason it was used on the Wraith was because we had no other option and they where a threat to all races with their continued existence."

"Sam why would you ask such a thing?" asked Daniel with wide eyes.

"Sorry. I should explain." replied a sheepish Sam.

"Please do." said Harry with a little heat in his voice and a frown on his face.

"Sorry I am not proposing genocide or anything even close to it. I was thinking of BP6-3Q1. Those insects are not native to that world. We know that because we have encountered them on P8X-551." started Carter.

"Your talking about the insect that stung Tealc and nearly transformed them into more of it's kind?" asked Daniel.

"I am. We know they are extremely dangerous to most all animal life that is not their own. If this could be done we would have a world complete with advanced technology and will allow us a world beside the four being terraformed for us by the Alteran's that we could use as a base of operations for contact with the wider galaxy." said Sam with a little excitement.

Seeing where Carter was going with this and the potential risk of allowing this species to destroy other worlds with the galaxy Harry thought about it and said "We would need a genetic sample from the insect in question. It is something that would require investigation before I would even consider taking this course of action."

"Alright well lets get moving shall we." said Sirius as he brought the topic to a close.

"Indeed. Please transport Colonel Carter to the SGC to inform them of the relics. Also Colonel please ensure that those communication stones are given to Captain Black before we depart. Also please let Dr Weir and her party know that we are returning to the Pegasus galaxy in 3 days time and to be ready by then. Oh and before I forget your Colonel Everett will stand trial in 8 weeks time. I am sure you would like to arrange legal representation for him." said Harry with a little relief in his voice.

"Yes sir." replied Sirius.

"Of course." came Carter's reply.

Nodding Harry turned and head out to his quarters and Hermione.

….Earth SGC...

In a flash of light Colonel Carter appeared at the base of the Stargate. Looking up at the glass view panel she spied Walter and said "Walter where are the Generals?"

Startled Walter replied "They are in the briefing room with Dr Weir and Ms. Wray.

"Thank you." she replied as she passed him heading for the stairwell to the briefing room.

As the reached the top of the stairs and said "Sirs."

"Colonel, welcome back where are Dr Jackson and Tealc?" asked General Hammond.

"They are still aboard the Hermes they are ready to transport when I give the signal. We need a secure area to transport the items recovered." replied Carter.

"Ok well we have an empty storage room on level 25 that can be used." said General O'Neill.

"There is one more thing. We discovered some communication stones in the location we travelled to. Daniel recognized them as we discovered a set of world and when the High Chancellor heard this he requested that they be turned over to him immediately." said Carter.

"Alright Colonel please go with an airman to locate the stones. Oh how are you going to contact the Hermes?" asked General O'Neill.

Taking a small communicator from her pocket Carter said "Captain Black gave me a loan of a communicator."

"Alright people lets get moving. We can continue with the debriefing after Tealc and Dr Jackson have returned." replied General Hammond.

At with those words the team quickly split up to get everything done.

….Hermes cargo bay 30 minutes later...

As Tealc and Daniel perused the items "This is a hell of a find." whispered Daniel to Tealc.

"Indeed." replied Tealc.

Sirius was also looking through the gold and jewels that had been recovered when his comm badge beeped.

" _Captain Black this is Colonel Carter in the SGC we have a room set aside for the items and I have the stones as requested."_ came Carter's voice through the comm badge.

"Alright lets get moving shall we." said Sirius and in a flash of light Tealc, Daniel, Sirius and the loot vanished.

….Storage room on level 25...

In a flash of light Daniel, Tealc and Sirius along with all the gold and jewels reappeared in the room.

The General's, Dr Weir and Camille Wray all gapped at what had been transported down.

"Wow that's a hunk of change!" exclaimed General O'Neill.

"You can say that again." said Dr Weir.

Smiling Sirius said "Greetings, I am Captain Sirius Black from the Hermes."

"Hello I am General Hammond this is General O'Neill you know Dr Weir and this is Ms. Camille Wray the IOA representative." said General Hammond.

"Hello." said Sirius.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Camille.

Nodding Sirius said "I believe you have something for me?"

Nodding Carter said "Here are the stones requested." as she handed over a box containing said items with the comm badge sitting on top.

"Thank you. I shall leave you too it. I will return in 3 days for Dr Weir and her party." said Sirius and in a flash of light he was gone.

It was here that a startled Dr Weir asked "What is happening in 3 days?"

"The High Chancellor is returning to Atlantis and has said that you and your team can travel with them." replied Carter.

"OK well lets finish the debrief and then we can let Daniel loose on this." said General Hammond.

"Daniel...Daniel." called out General O'Neill and with a startled look came the reply "Huh."

"We are finishing our debrief then you can come back." said General O'Neill.

"OK." said Daniel.

Gaining the attention of a nearby airman General O'Neill said "I want this room under guard until you hear from myself."

"Yes sir." replied the airman.

"Alright let's go shall we." replied General Hammond and led everyone to the briefing room.

….Hermes...

As Sirius reappeared in the transporter room he tapped his comm badge and said "Commander Tonks please set a course for Altera and engage at maximum hyper-speed."

" _Aye sir."_ came Tonks's reply.

In space the Hermes broke orbit and swept into the hyperspace window that it had formed on course for home.

….SGC after the Hermes had departed...

"OK folks were where we." asked General Hammond as he took his seat at the head of the table.

Opening a folder Camille said "We had begun to look through the requirements for becoming a protectorate of the Alteran's."

"Yes, we had looked through what it would mean and speaking as a diplomat I can see this being a major game changer here in Earth." replied Dr Weir.

"How so?" asked Colonel Carter.

"Well for one it would mean the end of a few regimes here on Earth. The likes of North Korea, Iran, Iraq the Arab Emirates and China and so on would have to undergo a major change in leadership, law and lifestyle." replied Dr Weir.

"Why is that?" asked General O'Neill.

"Well if I am reading the articles of this document correctly with the freedom of speech, freedoms for the people, freedoms for religious expression so long as it's not forced on others and more any of the oppressive regimes on Earth would have to be removed before we could achieve protectorate status." said Dr Weir.

"That's going to cause a few problems within the U.N." replied General Hammond.

"Sir I have something. The High Chancellor said that Colonel Everett would stand trial in 8 weeks time. That should give us enough time to arrange legal representation." said Carter.

"That's something thank you Colonel I will pass that along to the President and Joint Chief's" replied General Hammond making a note on his pad.

"Alright frank question. What are you opinions of the High Chancellor and the Alteran's?" asked General O'Neill.

"I was unsure at first as he seemed very adversarial when he first came to Atlantis but he seems to have warmed up to us and myself." replied Dr Weir.

"Indeed he seemed very focused on his tasks and for some reason he made me or rather my symbiote nervous." replied Tealc.

"I would be the same mind as Tealc but without the Goa'uld factor. He gives the impression that he is not to be trifled with. It's hard to explain." said Carter.

"I would have to say the same General." replied Camille.

"Oh sir before I forget. I asked what the method was that was used to destroy the Wraith. The High Chancellor mentioned the genesis device and the wave it produced reducing them to dust. I asked out of curiosity more than anything else but when he mentioned the wave and how it worked I thought of BP6-3Q1. Those insects are not native to that world. We know that because we have encountered them on P8X-551. He said we would have to prove unequivocally that they are not a native species and that they where indeed a threat before he would take any action" said Carter.

Frowning a little in thought O'Neill said "Your thinking of an off-world colony?"

"Yes sir." replied Carter.

"Alright excellent work Colonel please write a more detailed proposal for me to take with me back to Washington." said General Hammond.

"Of course Sir." replied Carter.

"Daniel your awfully quite?" said O'Neill as he addressed the man in question.

"Oh I was just thinking what the threat could be that the High Chancellor was worried about." replied Daniel.

"That is something for him to worry about. Now let's go over the documents in more detail please." said General Hammond.

With that they got down to reading the documents and making notes.


	33. Chapter 33

******As always I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Stargate. I would as always like to thank my reviewers. To Hadrian Caeser Adria will be in this story but not in the way you think. I know people have asked how come the people of Earth haven't noticed the names of the Alteran's etc but I think it's a little cliche to have that in the story especially as no one every questioned Ronan's name etc. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.*****

As Harry moved through the Hermes he was looking forward to sitting down and having some time with just himself and Hermione. It had after all been a stressful few days. As he came to the door to his quarters he waved his hand over the controls and the doors parted.

"Hey sweetheart." called out Harry to Hermione.

Hermione who had been sitting reading immediately replied "Hey love did everything go OK?"

"It did. Here I thought you might want this." said Harry as he held out the book from beneath the Tor to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a book of our history...well parts of it anyway." replied Harry.

"Really?" asked Hermione her curiosity piqued.

"Indeed and it was written by Merlin himself." smirked Harry in response.

"Wow." squeaked Hermione as she took the book and began to look through it. Realizing something she set aside the book and looked at Harry.

"How are you really?" she asked.

Letting out a sigh he sat on the sofa beside her "I'm OK it's gonna take time but I'll get there."

"I'm here if you need me." replied Hermione as she snuggled in beside him.

With a small smile Harry said "I know." and the too of them sat in companionable silence.

…..Atlantis...

As Moody was making the preparations for the deployment of ships and resources to aid those left aboard the Wraith vessels he was interrupted by Colonel Caldwell.

"Admiral do you have a moment?" asked Steven.

"What can I do for you Colonel?" asked Moody as he sat back in his chair and indicating that the Colonel should take a seat.

Taking his seat Caldwell said "I was wondering if there was anything I and my ship could do to help?"

Thinking for a moment Moody said "How would you like to join the search and rescue teams?"

"Perfect what do we need to do?" asked Steven with a smile.

"I'm assigning you and the Daedalus with the Hera and her escorts to take a sector of the galaxy and assist with rescuing and humans that are alive on board the drifting Wraith vessels. Commander Ochiba will co-ordinate the efforts so please relay with him. Once the humans have been rescued the Wraith vessels are to be destroyed." replied Moody.

With an almost feral grin Caldwell stood and said "Yes sir." and left in search of Commander Ochiba.

Muttering to himself Moody said "I think I like that man."

….SGC Earth...

As the people from the SGC as well as Dr Weir, Camille Wray and General Hammond were going through the documents left by the Alteran's it was Daniel who said "You know a lot of this stuff is very in line with our own declaration of human rights." (see the next filler chapter for the document summation.)

"Indeed it is. What concerns me is the time frame for implementation. Surely we have longer than 6 weeks to accept or decline." said Camille.

"That's a concern of mine as well Ms. Wray and it is something that I will mention when Captain Black returns for Dr Weir and her team." replied General Hammond.

"The protectorate status is actually really interesting in a way." said Carter.

"What do you mean?" asked Tealc.

"Well if I read this correctly it means that our home system of Earth as well as the for new planets being terraformed for us will be protected but if we get into trouble outside of these places then we are on our own. That's if I am reading this correctly." replied Carter.

"Interesting and another point to clarify with the Alteran's." said Dr Weir as she made a note on her writing padd.

"Tealc what do you think?" asked General O'Neill.

"It sounds like it would be an ideal scenario for Earth." he rumbled and then in an after thought said "I would hope that Remus is able to convince the High Chancellor to do to the same for Chulak."

"That's a good point. Hey maybe you should contact Brat'ac and ask him to come here to be a part of the discussions. I know we are talking about things in relation to Earth but it would give you and him a framework for going forward." said Daniel.

Thinking for a moment Tealc replied "That is a good idea Daniel Jackson." turning to General's Hammond and O'Neill he said "Would this be permissible?"

"No need to ask Tealc go and speak to Walter and see about getting Brat'ac here." replied General O'Neill.

….Several hours later with the Hermes entering orbit of Altera...

"We are in orbit Captain." said Tonks.

"Excellent." said Captain Black as he tapped his comm badge and called out "Black to Potter we are in orbit of Altera."

" _Perfect. Transport myself and the items I recovered to section 5 in Avalon will you."_ came Harry's voice over the comm line.

"Commander Tonks if you please." said Captain Black.

"Initiating transport." replied Tonks as she input the commands required.

"Transport complete." she said as the system confirmed that the High Chancellor and the recovered items where beamed to the surface.

"Excellent. Also I am authorizing a general shore leave for the next 48 hours so enjoy your time off folks." said Sirius as he stood.

As smiles broke out amongst the crew Tonks said "Where will you be Captain?"

"I'm transporting to Altera I want to talk to the High Chancellor." said Sirius as he turned towards the doors from the bridge.

….Section 5 laboratories...

As the transporter beamed deposited it's cargo Harry could see the room was empty of people apart from those who were in stasis who happened to be either Goa'uld or former hosts that had yet to be awakened.

"Avalon could you appear please." called out Harry.

Appearing in holographic form Avalon said "Yes High Chancellor."

"I want a new section opened up connected to section 5. I would like a molecular construction device and interface created in the room also and I want you to include a subspace dampening field around the room. I am also giving you a direct order once established that field is not to be taken down under any circumstances for anyone myself included. Am I clear." stated Harry.

"Acknowledged please enter High Chancellor command codes." replied Avalon.

"Potter, Gamma red omega 30-07-80 enable." said Harry in a clear tone of voice.

"Acknowledged." stated Avalon and a set of doors appeared at the back of the room.

As the doors parted Harry said "I want access to this room restricted to the following people myself as High Chancellor Potter, Admiral's Granger, Moody and the soon to be Admiral Black and one other person who I will name at a later date."

"Acknowledged." came Avalon's reply.

"Excellent." replied Harry and he reached out with his telekinetic powers and the Mens Capiat device and others all rose and followed behind Harry as if soldiers marching to his beat.

Once placed inside the room he turned and left calling out "Avalon seal these rooms as per my earlier instructions."

"Acknowledged." said Avalon.

As he left Section 5 Harry was heading to life sciences. He was thinking over the conversation he had with Remus en-route to Altera.

As he entered the department he could see Aiyana and Heimdall where reviewing the results of the Asgard cloning solution.

"How are things going?" he asked as he approached.

"Very well High Chancellor. The new bodies and the minds within are functioning at 100% peak efficiency. We are just completing final checks and then I shall report to the Asgard High Council with the results." replied Heimdall.

"Excellent news." said Harry with a smile.

"Indeed with the assistance of the laboratories here on Altera and the help of Aiyana we have over come the problems we faced along with the almost certainty of our extinction as a species. There are no words to convey my gratitude or that of the Asgard." said Heimdall.

"There is no need for a thank you Heimdall we are only doing what is right." said a smiling Aiyana.

"I shall not take up anymore of your time Heimdall. Aiyana can I speak to you." said Harry.

"Of course." replied Aiyana.

"Excellent I need Luna, Andromeda and Emma also." said Harry as he tapped his comm-badge to activate.

"Potter to Medical. Could Andromeda and Emma please report to life sciences." he called out.

" _We're on our way."_ came Andromeda's reply.

"What's this about High Chancellor?" asked Aiyana as she and Harry make their way to another part of the life-sciences labs.

As the entered they could see lost of animals in various states of growth in cloning tubes around the room all different species from Earth. Towards the right hand side of the room they could see Luna and Neville working away on the genetic sequences of some animal.

"Luna just the person. Neville how goes the animal repopulation?" asked Harry as he came up the the two in question.

"Very well Luna made the point that there are some species like primates and the like that learn their parenting skills from their parents. It's a learned behaviour and skill rather than a completely natural and instinctive behaviour so we are creating adult versions of animals but with the complete neural patterns of those previously studied. That way we don't have to worry about them rejecting their young and so on." said Neville.

"This is fantastic news." said Harry.

"Ingenious." was Aiyana's reply.

"Now for the..." started Harry only for him to be interrupted by the arrival of Andromeda and Emma.

"High Chancellor you asked for us?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes. I was talking to Remus on our return from Earth and he mentioned Tealc, Chulak and the Jaffa rebellion." said Harry.

"Who is Tealc?" asked Luna.

"Tealc is the former first prime of Apophis he threw of his shackles of slavery and joined up with the people of Earth and the SGC to fight the Goa'uld and win true freedom for his people." replied Harry.

"A noble individual and cause." said Aiyana.

"Indeed he also mentioned Tealc's home-world of Chulak that he has been unable to return to for fear of bringing reprisals from the Goa'uld against it's people. I have been asked to make Chulak a protectorate much as I offered to Earth and the Tollans. Now what I want is for you to work together to find a cure for the Jaffa need for symbiotes." said Harry.

"What about the tretonin that Sirius developed to assist the Pangarans?" asked Andromeda.

"It is not that simple I think." said Harry.

"Indeed I have studied a fair bit of the background of the development of the Jaffa and it seems that when the onset of puberty begins their immune system is destroyed leaving a need for a larval Goa'uld to act in it's stead." said Luna.

"Monstrous." said Aiyana.

Nodding Harry said "You can see the problem then. If we simply remove the need for a symbiote and replace it with tretonin we are replacing one need with another."

"We would need the full genetic profile for comparison to baseline human norm." said Emma.

"I will make arrangements to obtain such." said Harry.

"OK well lets look at what we have first and go from there." said Andromeda as she moved to the station to pull up the information they had on the Jaffa as a species.

"I shall leave you to it then." said Harry as he turned and left heading for his offices.

As Harry made his way back into the central tower his comm badge beeped _"Black to Potter are you available now?"_

"I'm heading to my offices meet me there in 5 minutes?" asked Harry.

" _Will do, Black out."_ came the reply.

As Harry proceeded through the city he passed many of the residents and staff nodding hello as he went.

"Percy can you dial Earth please I need to speak to General O'Neill and Tealc." he said.

"Yes sir dialling Earth now." replied Percy as he input the commands on the terminal in-front of him.

As Harry stopped at the view-screen he waited patiently for the screen to come to life. Appearing on the screen he could see General O'Neill and Tealc amongst the people assembled.

"Ah just the people I was looking for. Tealc when Captain Black travels to Earth to collect Dr Weir and her team will it be possible for him to scan yourself and a female Jaffa so we can have a full genetic profile for comparison to baseline normal human." Harry asked.

"That will not be a problem High Chancellor." replied Tealc.

"High Chancellor I have a question if I may." asked General Hammond.

Nodding his head Harry indicated that he should ask.

"How long do we have for the implementation of changes before we accept or decline your protectorate status." asked General Hammond.

Thinking Harry said "You would have two years for the changes to be made. As I said there is a summit in 6 weeks and at that point you must give me a yes or no answer. If you vote yes we will begin terraforming of Mars and we shall protect Earth from that point onwards. However I will say that if you vote no we will not terraform Mars and the planet's we are currently terraforming for you will not be ceded over to you as well we shall remove the stargate from Earth. Also Dr Weir and all humans from Earth will be evicted from Atlantis."

Blanching a little General Hammond replied "I will let our superiors know."

"Excellent. Dr Weir please be ready with your team to return to Altera and then Atlantis in three days. Potter out." said Harry and with that the connection was closed.

….Earth SGC...

As the connection with Altera closed Dr Weir said "We need to ensure we get this right."

"I agree Dr Weir." replied Camille.

"Talk about a carrot and stick approach." said Daniel.

"In a way I can see where he's coming from after all he did say that he did not care about our interplanetary politics on Earth. In a way he is trying to help by ensuring that we grow up and realise we are not the biggest fish in the pond." said Dr Weir.

"You can say that again." replied General O'Neill

"Let's get back to it shall we." said General Hammond as he moved to the stairwell that led to the briefing room.

A they climbed the stairs the re-entered the briefing room and could see that Carter and Brat'ac where still reading over the documents provided by the Alteran's.

"How are you finding the documents Brat'ac?" asked O'Neill.

"This is amazing. Hopefully we would be able to obtain a similar status for Chulak" he replied with a smile.

…..Space Pegasus galaxy...

In the vastness of space a planet one of 6 that orbited a star had been in the process of being culled by the Wraith when the wave hit. The Wraith all died but left the humans trapped in their cells, cocoons or heading for a fate that was to those inflicted with it a lot worse.

As a massive hyper-space window opened out shot The Hera, The Daedalus and their escort ships.

"Sir we are reading 9 hive ships 27 cruisers and numerous darts drifting in orbit." said Major Marks helmsman of the Daedalus.

"Are there any indications of Wraith life-signs?" asked Colonel Caldwell.

"No sir however we are reading approximately 30000 human life-signs coming from the drifting ships." was Marks reply.

"Alright open a channel to the Hera." said Col. Caldwell.

"Aye sir, channel open." replied Marks.

As the viewscreen sprang to life Caldwell could see the Captain of the Hera. "Captain Longbottom we read no Wraith life-signs on any of the vessels. We are also reading almost 30000 people who have been culled. How do you want to proceed?"

Nodding as he was getting the same information Captain Longbottom said "We are getting the same readings here. You you handle the rescue operations for the vessels just of your starboard side there are two of them from the looks of it. I will assign teams to begin on the other hives and cruisers. Once the people have been transported to the surface we shall destroy the ships. Any who need medical assistance will be provided with it here or back in Atlantis."

"Yes sir." replied Caldwell he was after all addressing the taskforce commander.

"Alright lets get to it then. Longbottom out." said Captain Longbottom and the visual communication was closed.

"Alright you heard the man let's get to it." said Caldwell.

"Yes sir." replied Marks and order where given and teams assembled for search and rescue operations.

As the teams transported aboard the Wraith vessels they deployed in standard re-con positions. As they moved through the Wraith vessel they could hear people calling out for help.

As they came around the corner to the cells they could see a lot of frightened people huddled against the walls of the cells hoping against hope they they would not be next.

"It's all right we are here to help." called out Major Kelly.

A brave soul came forward and said "Who...who are you?"

"We are from the Earth vessel the Daedalus we are here with the Alteran's." replied Major Kelly.

"Please will you help us? The Wraith..." said the man.

Holding up his hand to cut the man off Kelly said "The Wraith are no more. The Alteran's or Lantean's as you would know them have eliminated them."

As he spoke the people moved closer to hear "The Wraith are gone?"

"They are indeed. Now if you please stand back I'm going to blow this door and we can get out of here." said Kelly.

As tears and cheers broke out amongst the survivors Kelly set the c-4 charge and said "Alright everyone stand clear. Fire in the hole." Pushing the detonator there was a small explosion and the small amount of smoke cleared the people where free.

As the people rushed forward Kelly said "Alright you will be transported down to the surface and your home. Is there anyone in need of medical attention?"

Seeing a no response Kelly pushed his comm badge and said "Sir we have liberated the people from this vessel they can be transported home."

" _Acknowledged."_ came Caldwell's reply and in a flash of light the people where gone.

" _Major you need to see this._ " came the voice of a member of another team who was located in a different area of the ship.

"Alright I'm coming to your position. Paul work on getting these people out of here and home." said Kelly.

"Aye sir." was the reply and the remain team members began doing just that.

Moving through the ship (which by the way was not creepy on the slightest) Lt. Kelly eventually came to a medical lab of some sort. There on the table was an unconscious human with a small incision on his back that was bleeding though not profusely.

"What have you got?" asked Major Kelly.

"It seems the Wraith where about to do something to him when the wave hit. He has been unconscious since we got here." replied the Lieutenant.

"Alright see if he can be wakened actually no have him transported to the Daedalus and have him checked out over there." said Major Kelly as he took the the open wound on the man's back/

"Aye sir. Kendrick to Daedalus two to transport to medical." replied Lt. Kendrick and on a flash both he and the unnamed male where transported away.

"Alright lets keep moving." replied Major Kelly.

….On board the Daedalus...

As the light cleared Lt. Kendrick and the as yet unnamed man reappeared he called out "I need medical assistance here."

Rushing over to the Lieutenant Dr Keller said "What have you got?"

"This man was found unconscious on board the Wraith vessel. He has an open would on his back it's an incision about 3.5 cm long and I don't know what depth. It is roughly between the c5 and c6 vertebrae." replied Lt. Kendrick.

"Alright get him on a gurney and to x-ray immediately we need to see what the Wraith where attempting to do to him." said Dr Keller to a pair of medical technicians.

"On 3. One, two three." said Dr Keller and the three of them lifted the man onto the gurney and brought him to x-ray.

It was 20 minutes later when the x-ray results came in. "What the hell is that?" asked Dr Keller as she took in the small metallic device that was in the wound and causing a slight pressure on the spinal column.

"I have no idea doctor but how are we going to remove it without causing further spinal trauma to the man?" asked the attending technician.

Tapping her earpiece she called out "Colonel Caldwell I need you to contact the Hera and request a Dr for a consultation. We have a man here who was brought unconscious from the Wraith vessel. It seems they where doing some sort of medical procedure to him and they have left a small object in his back that is pressing on his spinal column."

" _Will do Dr Keller."_ came Caldwell's voice over the comm system.

It was 5 minutes later when there was the tell tale flash and noise of the transporter.

"Dr Keller? I'm Healer McKinnon from the Hera. What have we got?" asked the now named Healer McKinnon. He was a young man who seemed to be in his 30's with dark blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hello and thanks for coming. We have an unnamed male rescued unconscious from the Wraith vessel. He has a small open incision on his back between the c5 and c6 vertebrae. There is some sort of metal object in the wound that is putting pressure on the spinal column." said Dr Keller.

Nodding Healer McKinnon said "Alright lets have a look." and he took a hand held scanner from his kit and moved it slowly over the man's back.

"Hhmm it appears to be a subspace tracker emitting a signal. There are several organic tendrils that are coming from it and it looks like they are trying to get into the muscle surrounding the wound." continued the healer.

"Can we remove it without causing further trauma?" asked Dr Keller as she read what was being displayed by the scanner.

"We can will you assist?" asked Healer McKinnon.

"Of course." said Dr Keller and she looked to the technicians and said prep area 2 for surgery.

Nodding the technicians moved to carry out their orders.

It was 20 minutes later when the surgery was drawing to a close as Healer McKinnon carefully removed the tracking device.

"Alright pass me the dermal regenerator please." asked Healer McKinnon.

"Here you go sir." said the technician as he passed the device to the healer.

Turning the device on Healer McKinnon passed it over the wound repeatedly and with each pass the greenish blue light from it caused the wound to close until there was not a mark on the man's back.

"OK he can be moved to post op now." said Healer McKinnon.

"That is a handy device." said Dr Keller as she had observed the healer at work.

"Thank you." replied Healer McKinnon.

"Alright let's get him to post op and allow him to come around." said Dr Keller as she addressed the medical technicians who where in the room with them.

….Avalon several hours later...

As Harry had read through the reports that had accumulated during his time in the Pegasus galaxy he decided that he needed to visit an old friend and see how they where settling in.

Tapping the comm function on his terminal Harry waited for the call to connect. Suddenly Hermione's face appeared.

"Harry. This is a surprise." said Hermione.

"Hey love have you returned to Hogwarts yet?" asked Harry.

"No not yet. I was just organizing a few last minute things. I'm due back for classes tomorrow morning so I was going to head there tonight." replied Hermione.

"Fancy taking a trip?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Where?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see and you'll enjoy it. I want to visit some old friends and thought you would like to come along." replied Harry.

"Alright. Where will I meet you?" asked Hermione.

"The jumper bay in 30 minutes." said Harry.

"Right I'll meet you there. Love you." replied Hermione.

"Love you too see you soon." replied Harry and he closed the comm line.

Standing he gather a few bits that he needed and then had a thought. Smiling he quickly left his office and headed for his destination.

….USAF Daedalus...

As the doctors where treating those who had been sent to them there where so far 50 people who need to go to Atlantis for treatment in the sarcophagi.

"Alright beamed these people to the surface and escort them through the gate to Atlantis." said Dr Keller.

As she waking making notes she noticed that the man she and Healer McKinnon had performed surgery on a few hours ago was starting to come around.

Making her way over to him she arrived just as the man's eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up.

"Easy, you're safe now." she said to the man.

Glancing around the room he eventually said "Where am I?"

"You are onboard the Daedalus. We rescued you and your people from the hive-ships that had been culling your world." said Dr Keller.

"What about the Wraith?" he asked.

"They are all dead. The Lanteans have returned and finished the war that started so many millennia ago. Now before we go any further I must ask what is your name?" said Dr Keller.

"Ronan Dex. I was a member of the Satedan Military special forces." replied the now named Ronan.

"Nice to meet you Ronan. My name is Dr Jeannie Keller and as I said you are on-board the Earth vessel the Daedalus. We have removed the tracking device that the Wraith where attempting to place in your back you will be a little tender for a while so I want you to take it easy OK." said Dr Keller.

Images flashed through Ronan's mind. He was being cocooned and then a Wraith tried to feed on him and stopped next thing Ronan knew he was being taking to a lab of some sort and he was pinned and a table then a hot searing pain in his back and nothing until he awoke.

"Earth? I've never heard of it." said Ronan.

"I would be very surprised if you had it's in another galaxy." replied Dr Keller.

Stunned to silence Ronan couldn't form words.

"I'll leave you to rest and have something to eat. Your vitals are strong but I want to monitor you for the next few hours before you are free to go." said Dr Keller.

"Thank you." replied Ronan and he started to relax and slowly drifted back to sleep.


	34. Declaration of Rights

This is the summary of the Declaration of Rights that must be adhered to in order to secure protectorate status within the Alteran Domain.

 **Article 1.**

We the lifeforms of the Avalon Galaxy determined to save succeeding generations from the scourge of war, and to reaffirm faith in the fundamental rights of sentient beings, in the dignity and worth of all lifeforms, in the equal rights of members of planetary systems large and small, and to establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of interstellar law can be maintained, and to promote social progress and better standards of living on all worlds, and for these ends, to practice toleration and live together in peace with one another, and to unite our strength to maintain interstellar peace and security, and to ensure, by the acceptance of principles and the institutions of methods, that weapons of destruction shall not be used, save in the common interest, and to employ interstellar resources for the promotion..

Article 2.

Everyone is entitled to all the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration, without distinction of any kind, such as race, colour, sex, sexuality, language, religion, political or other opinion, national or social origin, property, birth or other status. Furthermore, no distinction shall be made on the basis of the political, jurisdictional or international status of the world or territory to which a person belongs, whether it be independent, trust, non-self-governing or under any other limitation of sovereignty.

Article 3.

Everyone has the right to life, liberty and security of person.

Article 4.

No one shall be held in slavery or servitude; slavery and the slave trade shall be prohibited in all their forms.

Article 5.

No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment.

Article 6.

Everyone has the right to recognition everywhere as a person before the law.

Article 7.

All are equal before the law and are entitled without any discrimination to equal protection of the law. All are entitled to equal protection against any discrimination in violation of this Declaration and against any incitement to such discrimination.

**Addendum - Religious laws are no longer allowed. All laws must be civil laws and any discrimination based on religious laws is now illegal.

Article 8.

Everyone has the right to an effective remedy by the competent national tribunals for acts violating the fundamental rights granted him by the constitution or by law.

Article 9.

No one shall be subjected to arbitrary arrest, detention or exile.

Article 10.

Everyone is entitled in full equality to a fair and public hearing by an independent and impartial tribunal, in the determination of his rights and obligations and of any criminal charge against him.

Article 11.

(1) Everyone charged with a penal offence has the right to be presumed innocent until proved guilty according to law in a public trial at which he has had all the guarantees necessary for his defence.  
(2) No one shall be held guilty of any penal offence on account of any act or omission which did not constitute a penal offence, under national or international law, at the time when it was committed. Nor shall a heavier penalty be imposed than the one that was applicable at the time the penal offence was committed.

Article 12.

No one shall be subjected to arbitrary interference with his privacy, family, home or correspondence, nor to attacks upon his honour and reputation. Everyone has the right to the protection of the law against such interference or attacks.

Article 13.

(1) Everyone has the right to freedom of movement and residence within the borders of each state.  
(2) Everyone has the right to leave any world, including his own, and to return to his world.

Article 14.

(1) Everyone has the right to seek and to enjoy in other countries asylum from persecution.  
(2) This right may not be invoked in the case of prosecutions genuinely arising from non-political crimes or from acts contrary to the purposes and principles of the galaxy.

Article 15.

(1) Everyone has the right to a nationality.  
(2) No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his nationality nor denied the right to change his nationality.

Article 16.

(1) Men and women of full age, without any limitation due to race, nationality, sexuality or religion, have the right to marry and to found a family. They are entitled to equal rights as to marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution.  
(2) Marriage shall be entered into only with the free and full consent of the intending spouses.  
(3) The family is the natural and fundamental group unit of society and is entitled to protection by society and the State.

Article 17.

(1) Everyone has the right to own property alone as well as in association with others.  
(2) No one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his property.

Article 18.

Everyone has the right to freedom of thought, conscience and religion; this right includes freedom to change his religion or belief, and freedom, either alone or in community with others and in public or private, to manifest his religion or belief in teaching, practice, worship and observance.

**Addendum – Article 18 is fully enforceable however any forced indoctrination or use of religious beliefs as a justification for crimes against another person or property then those individuals who perpatrate the crimes are fully responsible for their actions.

Article 19.

Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers.

Article 20.

(1) Everyone has the right to freedom of peaceful assembly and association.  
(2) No one may be compelled to belong to an association.

Article 21.

(1) Everyone has the right to take part in the government of his world, directly or through freely chosen representatives.  
(2) Everyone has the right of equal access to public service in his world.  
(3) The will of the people shall be the basis of the authority of government; this will shall be expressed in periodic and genuine elections which shall be by universal and equal suffrage and shall be held by secret vote or by equivalent free voting procedures.

Article 22.

Everyone, as a member of society, has the right to social security and is entitled to realization, through national effort and international co-operation and in accordance with the organization and resources of each State, of the economic, social and cultural rights indispensable for his dignity and the free development of his personality.

Article 23.

(1) Everyone has the right to work, to free choice of employment, to just and favourable conditions of work and to protection against unemployment.  
(2) Everyone, without any discrimination, has the right to equal pay for equal work.  
(3) Everyone who works has the right to just and favourable remuneration ensuring for himself and his family an existence worthy of human dignity, and supplemented, if necessary, by other means of social protection.  
(4) Everyone has the right to form and to join trade unions for the protection of his interests.

Article 24.

Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of working hours and periodic holidays with pay.

Article 25.

(1) Everyone has the right to a standard of living adequate for the health and well-being of himself and of his family, including food, clothing, housing and medical care and necessary social services, and the right to security in the event of unemployment, sickness, disability, widowhood, old age or other lack of livelihood in circumstances beyond his control.  
(2) Motherhood and childhood are entitled to special care and assistance. All children, whether born in or out of wedlock, shall enjoy the same social protection.

Article 26.

(1) Everyone has the right to education. Education shall be free, at least in the elementary and fundamental stages. Elementary education shall be compulsory. Technical and professional education shall be made generally available and higher education shall be equally accessible to all on the basis of merit.  
(2) Education shall be directed to the full development of the human personality and to the strengthening of respect for human rights and fundamental freedoms. It shall promote understanding, tolerance and friendship among all nations, racial or religious groups, and shall further the activities of the United Nations for the maintenance of peace.  
(3) Parents have a prior right to choose the kind of education that shall be given to their children.

Article 27.

(1) Everyone has the right freely to participate in the cultural life of the community, to enjoy the arts and to share in scientific advancement and its benefits.  
(2) Everyone has the right to the protection of the moral and material interests resulting from any scientific, literary or artistic production of which he is the author.

Article 28.

Everyone is entitled to a social and international and interplanetary order in which the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration can be fully realized.

Article 29.

(1) Everyone has duties to the community in which alone the free and full development of his personality is possible.  
(2) In the exercise of his rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to such limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society.  
(3) These rights and freedoms may in no case be exercised contrary to the purposes and principles of the galaxy.

Article 30.

Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for any State, group or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein.


	35. Chapter 35

*****My sincere apologies for the delay in posting life and illness has gotten in the way. I hope to be back to posting in my normal routine soon as possible. I have also hinted at a story that I will be writing as another crossover/companion piece to this story. As always I do not own anything and I certainly do not make any money of it. I hope you enjoy and I shall post again real soon.*****

As the jumper banked under the command of Harry, Hermione could not contain her curiosity as to their destination.

"Where are we going Harry?" she asked as she took in the view from the window at the front of the jumper where she sat across from Harry. Through the view screen she could see a herd of Abraxan's galloping along with some taking flight.

"You'll see. We're almost there." replied Harry with a small smile.

It was 5 minutes later when Harry set the jumper down at the entrance to a valley. As they left the jumper Hermione could only marvel at the beauty she could see all around her. Plants where blooming and the scent filled the air. She could make out the small twinkling lights of fairies as they flittered around the blooms.

As the set of walking Hermione once again asked "Where are?"

Stepping out front the trees Harry turned and said "We are going to visit the Elves."

"Really." said Hermione as she too stepped up to the ledge that over looked a beautiful lush valley they seemed to hum with the magic of the world around her.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You are most welcome to the elvin home." said a deep baritone of voice that had a musical quality to it.

Startled they both turned and they could see 3 beings had appeared behind them.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"Would you prefer I call you Mr Harry Potters Sir Miss Grangey?" said the being in question. He was almost 6ft tall with long blond hair braided down his back and green eyes. There was a beautiful ethereal quality to him and his companions. The where of the same build and possessed the same ethereal quality but they had black hair and brown eyes.

"Dobby?" gasped Hermione.

"Indeed when we came here and where able to safely connect our cores to the potentia the curse that had been placed upon us many thousands of years ago by the wizards we became the short ugly creatures we used to be. Now we are here, have a home and are free we are regaining our true form and our true purpose." replied the now named Dobbby.

"Dobby my friend I am beyond delighted that you and the others have regained what was stolen from you so long ago." said Harry with a smile.

"Indeed it was a great day when the change happened. We have regained our true form,our true powers and have resumed our true life's purpose. To he the shepherds and guardians of nature." replied Dobby with an equally infectious smile.

"That's great news. A great injustice was done to your people by our ancestors and it is only right that it is corrected. Would you mind introducing your companions?" asked Harry.

"Allow me to introduce Winky and Kreacher." replied Dobby with a smile as he indicated the two in question.

"It is an honour to be again in the presence of those who liberated us from our servitude." said Kreacher.

Moving to hug the three of them in turn Hermione said "It is such a pleasure to meet you as you truly are and not as the wizards forced you to be."

"No the honour is ours my lady. It is a joy-us and exciting time for us." replied Winky as she broke her embrace with Hermione.

"Come let us give you a tour of our home." replied Dobby.

"Please." said Harry and he and Hermione allowed the three elves lead them deeper into the elvin home.

It was several hours later when Harry and Hermione where once again in the jumper on their way back to Avalon when Hermione said "It was wonderful to visit with the elves in their home. They have come so far and it is all thanks to you, Harry."

"I didn't do anything special." replied a slightly abashed Harry.

Snorting a little Hermione replied "You don't get it do you. You who have never wanted fame and just to be Harry but being who you is what I am talking about. You have returned to us our lost heritage and brought us home to the stars. The Wraith have been defeated and so have the Goa'uld. Your actions are directly responsible for the peace that is beginning two galaxies."

"Well when you put it like that." replied Harry who had turned a slightly pinkish colour about his cheeks.

"I love you." replied Hermione as she embraced him from behind.

"I love you too my sweet." replied Harry.

" _Jumper 3 we have you on our screens."_ came the voice of a flight technician.

"This is Harry Potter on Jumper 3. We are inbound and should be there is 3 minutes." replied Harry.

"Aye sir, the bay is ready to receive you." replied the technician.

As the jumper banked on it's approach to the city both Harry and Hermione could not help but smile at the beauty of the city below.

….Earth SGC 3 days later...

As the command staff of the SGC, Dr Weir and her team waited there where small conversations going on around the conference table in the briefing room.

"How goes the list for recruitment?" asked Colonel Carter.

"It's going really well. I have left the instructions of who we would like you to contact, their skills and so on." replied Dr Weir.

"That is of course is if the High Chancellor will allow any more people to come through from Earth." said Dr Jackson.

"Very true." replied Dr Weir.

" _Unscheduled off-world activation."_ came Walter's voice over the P.A.

"This is it people." said General Hammond as he stood. Everyone followed suit and then proceeded to follow him down the stairs to the control room.

"What have you got Walter?" asked General O'Neill.

"We have an incoming wormhole. Unknown origin." replied Walter.

"Close the iris." said General O'Neill.

"Aye sir. Closing iris." replied Walter and he placed his hand on the palm scanner. As he did so the trinium strengthened iris came out from it's resting place and covered the event horizon of the wormhole.

As the gate engaged a signal came through.

"Sir the system is going nuts. We have lost control of the system." said Walter in a startled tone of voice.

Moving to the microphone near General O'Neill said "Defence teams standby."

As General O'Neill gave the order the iris opened. As the airman took their defensive positions their was a ripple and a man walked out of the stargate. He walked about ¾'s the way down the ramp and waited.

"That's Captain Black." said Dr Weir.

As the SGC personnel and Dr Weir's team moved to the gateroom smiles could be seen on the faces of the personnel in the room.

Coming to a stop at the base of the ramp General Hammond said "It is an honour to receive you Captain Black."

Taking a moment to look around the gateroom Sirius replied "Thank you. I am here for Dr Weir and her team."

"We are ready. If you will give us 5 minutes to collect our bags we shall be with you." replied Dr Weir.

"That is not a problem. Now I believe that the High Chancellor asked for Tealc and some other Jaffa to be present for a brief scan?" said Sirius.

"Indeed. May I introduce Brat'ac my former master. It was he who trained me and instilled within me the hopes that would day we would be free." said Tealc.

Bowing Brat'ac said "Ancestor Black it is an honour to be in your presence."

Nodding in reply Sirius waited as Tealc continued his introductions.

"This is my mate and beloved Drey'ac and our son Rya'c." replied Tealc with pride.

"It is an honour to meet you. Has Tealc advised you as the reason we requested your presence?" asked Sirius.

"Yes Ancestor he has." replied Drey'ac.

"OK this will take but a moment." said Sirius has he took a small device from his belt. Pointing it at Tealc he continued saying "Hold still please."

There was a small flash of light that came from the front of the device and it moved from Tealc's head to his feet. Once done Sirius input some commands on the device and then repeated the process on the trio of Brat'ac, Drey'ac and Rya'c.

"Thank you. I will relay this information to our medical personnel and hopefully they will be able to come up with a solution soon." replied Sirius.

As the four Jaffa bowed it was Tealc who said "We would be great-full for any assistance you could provide."

Nodding in reply Sirius was about to answer when Dr Weir, Rodney and Major Sheppard arrived with their bags and equipment in tow.

"Ready?" asked Sirius.

"We are." replied Dr Weir.

With a slight tilt of his head Sirius used the telepathic link to the gate and it started to activate.

After a moment the gate activated and Sirius said "Shall we."

"Good luck." said General Hammond to the group.

"Thank you Sir." replied Dr Weir and she followed Captain Black and her team through the event horizon.

As the gate disengaged Tealc said "I hope that he can help us."

"I can feel it my friend this is the turning point for our people." replied Brat'ac.

"Colonel Carter I need you packed asap." said General Hammond as he addressed the woman in question.

"Sir?" asked a puzzled Colonel Carter.

"We are heading to Washington to brief the President and then we are heading to Oregon." replied General Hammond.

"Oregon?." replied Carter and then the penny dropped so to speak "We are heading to Eureka to Global Dynamics."

"We are. Dr Alison Blake and her team detected the approach of Anubis's fleet. She contacted General Mansfield. They have been told to stand by and both Henry Deacon and Dr Tess Fontana are there awaiting instructions." said General Hammond.

"Yes sir." replied Carter and she headed out to pack.

"General I need Carter here." said O'Neill as he watched her leave.

"I know Jack but there is more to this than I can say at the moment. Trust me it's a good thing." replied General Hammond as he allowed himself a small smile.

"If you say so Sir." was Jack's answer.

"Alright let's get ready to move people. Ms. Wray are you reading to head to Washington for the briefing?" questioned General Hammond.

"I am General. I have a few last minute notes to write up but I can work on them en-route to Washington." replied Camille.

….Avalon Altera...

Stepping through the gate Dr Weir and her team could only gape in wonder. Around them was a fully manned and staffed city. Staffed by Alteran's it's builders. Turning around Dr Weir could see that unlike Atlantis this city had a great walk-way that connected it to another outer part of the city.

"Oh my god." whispered Elizabeth as she took in the scene around her. Moving over to a window to take a look at the city she and her team could only gasp at the beauty of the sprawling city to which Avalon was a part of.

As Sirius had headed up to Harry office he greeted those that he passed. Coming to the walkway to Harry's office he could see that the man in question was there packing tablets into a case.

"High Chancellor." said Sirius as he addressed the man in question.

Looking up Harry replied "Sirius? Back already and what is with the High Chancellor bit?"

"I thought it better to maintain protocol while the humans where here." said Sirius with a smirk.

"Fair enough. Please have a seat." replied Harry as he indicated the seat in front of his desk.

"I have the scans of the Jaffa that you requested." said Sirius as he produced his scanner with the aforementioned scans on it.

"Excellent. Want to come with me to medical?" said Harry.

"Might as well." replied Sirius as he stood.

"Let's go then." said Harry as he stepped out from behind his desk and lead Sirius to medical.

As they moved through OPS Dr Weir spied Harry and called out to get his attention. "High Chancellor."

Pausing mid-stride Harry said "Dr Weir it is good to see you. Are you and your team ready to return to Atlantis."

"Yes and thank you for allowing us to remain there. I have a few things I would like to talk to you about if you have some time." said Dr Weir.

"OK can it wait until I return to Atlantis. I have some things to do first." replied Harry.

"That is not a problem." said Dr Weir.

"OK well why don't you get your stuff together the people heading to Atlantis are due to depart in the next 30 minutes." replied Harry.

"You are not coming?" inquired Dr Weir.

"I am bit I will be travelling by ship as there is something that I have to attend to first." said Harry.

Insanely curious Dr Weir was about to ask when she thought better of it and just nodded and said "Thank you."

Continuing on Harry and Sirius where engaged in small talk as they entered medical.

Spying Aiyana and Heimdall Harry approached and said "Good morning."

"High Chancellor." said Aiyana.

"How are things going?" he inquired.

"Really well High Chancellor. The new cloned bodies are functioning within 100% of expected norms. We have a few more test to run and then we can begin reviving the Asgard race." replied Heimdall and if he could have he would have been shouting for joy that this race was saved.

"This is excellent news. I will rely this information to Thor and the Asgard that are currently stationed in Pegasus. Now I have a task for you. I asked Sirius to scan Tealc and some Jaffa when he was on Earth to see if we would free them from their dependence on Goa'uld larva." said Harry as he indicated the man in question.

"These are the scans that I have taken of the Jaffa." replied Sirius as he handed over the device to Aiyana.

"We shall get to work on this immediately." said Aiyana as he took the device from Sirius.

"Pull in anyone you need on this, including Andromeda and Emma as well as Luna and Neville." replied Harry.

"We will High Chancellor." said Aiyana.

"Excellent. I shall leave you to it then." replied Harry and he and Sirius left medical.

"Where to next?" asked Sirius.

"I just have to collect my files from my office and then to your ship." replied Harry.

"OK I will go and ensure that everyone is ready. I will see you in a few minutes." said Sirius.

Nodding Harry kept walking and Sirius tapped his comm badge. "Black to the Hermes. One to transport."

In a flash of light and with a slight whining sound Sirius was gone.

As Harry moved through OPS to his office he said to Percy. "Percy I am heading out. Please let Amelia know she is in command again. If you need anything I will be on board the Hermes en-route to Asuras."

"Asuras?" asked a perplexed Percy.

"Indeed there has been and issue with the remains of the replicators that needs my attention." said Harry has he came back to OPS from his office.

"Aye sir." replied Percy who was curious but as he was the type not to let his curiosity get the better of him he choose to enquire no further.

Nodding Harry tapped his comm badge and said "Potter to the Hermes one to transport." and in the flash of the transporter beam Harry was gone.

….Hermes in orbit of Altera...

"Sir the High Chancellor is on board and en-route to the bridge." said Commander Tonks.

"Mr Olivetti signal the Tyche and the Abderas to break orbit." said Sirius.

As Sirius was speaking Harry came onto the bridge "Captain Black please set course for Asuras."

"Aye sir. Helm set course for Asuras. Sustainable cruising speed." said Captain Black as he addressed Mr. Olivetti.

"Aye sir. Engaging hyper-drive engines." replied Mr Olivetti and in space a massive hyperspace window opened and the Hermes followed by her escorts the Tyche and the Abderas swept into hyperspace.

….Atlantis OPS control...

"Sir I am detecting a massive hyperspace window opening." said Warren as he addressed Admiral Moody.

"Raise the city's shields bring the satellite system online." barked Moody.

"Aye sir." said Warren as he activated the cities defences.

Hearing the hum of the city's great shield activate Admiral Moody said "What have you got?"

"We are receiving IFF it's the Alteran fleet accompanying the Videum station." replied Warren.

"Alright folks let's get moving. Warren co-ordinate with Commander's Weasley on board the stations and begin setting things up. I believe we have traveller ships in bound in the next 72 hours and I want everything ready for the commencement of repairs." said Moody.

As the stargate started to cycle through it's start up sequence Warren called out "Gate-activation off-world source. Tracking it's Altera Sir."

"Lower the shield." replied Moody.

As the gate shield lowered people started to come through the gate including Dr Weir and her team.

"Dr Weir, Dr McKay and Major Sheppard welcome back." said Moody as he addressed the people in question.

"It's good to be back Admiral." replied Dr Weir.

...Hermes in hyper-space...

"Sir we are getting sensor reading of an object possibly a ship travelling at 99.99% of light-speed. It's trajectory shows it departing the Pegasus galaxy en-route to Avalon." said Mr Olivetti.

"That's odd. No known naturally occurring object can travel that fast." replied Commander Tonks with a frown.

"It could be a ship, however travelling at that speed relativity would be an issue." said Sirius as he thought of the possibilities.

"Alter course to investigate." said Sirius as he addressed Mr. Olivetti.

"Sir we cannot match that speed. Our sub-light engines aren't designed for such speeds." said Commander Tonks.

"I know but I want to exit hyper-space in the path of the object and when it flies past we can do a full scan and find out what it is." replied Sirius.

"Bridge to High Chancellor Potter. Can you come to the bridge please. We have detected an object travelling at 99.99% speed of light. It should pass us in ten minutes." said Sirius.

" _I'm on my way."_ came Harry's voice over the comm.

As the Hermes and her escorts exited hyperspace Sirius ordered a full sensor scan on the object.

Harry made his way to the bridge and asked "What have you got?"

"The object should pass is in 30 seconds Sir." replied Mr. Olivetti.

"On screen." said Sirius.

The image on the viewscreen changed and showed a small blurry object that was rapidly growing in size.

"The object will pass us in 3..2..1." said Mr. Olivetti. In space the object hurtled passed.

"Sir we have confirmation. It's and Aurora class warship with 342 life-forms on board." said Commander Tonks as she read the sensor information she was receiving.

"Pursuit speed. Open a channel." said Sirius.

"Sir the ship has begun to decelerate...wow their slamming on the breaks and 27.4G's." said Commander Tonks "We are receiving a hail audio and visual."

"Open the channel." replied Sirius.

As the order was carried out a holographic image of a beautiful blond woman appeared.

" _Unknown vessel. This is Captain Helia of the Lantean Warship Tria. Our hyper-drives are damaged and we are incapable of making repairs. Will you render aid in the form of hyperspace transport."_ said the now named Captain Helia.

Turning to look at Harry, Sirius said "Perhaps you should answer her."

Nodding Harry said "Captain Helia, this is High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran domain. It would be an honour to render assistance to our long lost brothers and sisters. As you have begun deceleration manoeuvres we shall wait till you have slowed down enough to take you under tow to Atlantis and we can discuss everything that has happened in the last 10 millennia."

Blanching a little Helia said "Understood. I shall bring my crew out of stasis and we await transport to Atlantis."

As the channel closed Harry turned to Sirius and said "Have the Tyche and the Abderas wait for the Tria and tow it to Atlantis. We shall proceed to Asuras."

"Yes sir. Mr. Olivetti signal the Tyche and the Abderas to tow the Tria to Atlantis. Issue orders to Admiral Moody that they are coming and ask him to make them comfortable until our arrival. Then resume our course for Asuras. Maximum hyper-speed." said Sirius.

"We that was new." said Sirius as he addressed Harry.

"Indeed. I just hope she won't cause us problems." replied Harry with a small frown.

"Your think she will?" inquired Sirius quietly.

"I don't know. Just a feeling telling me to be careful around her. It's probably nothing." replied Harry.

In space the Hermes swept into hyper-space and vanished once again en-route to Asuras.

It was several hours later when the Hermes once again exited hyper-space and assumed a standard orbit above Asuras.

"Scan the planet." ordered Captain Black.

"Sir we are receiving scans. The planet is built up with Lantean technology. We are also receiving approximately 30 Alteran life-signs along with approximately 17500 neural signals." said Commander Tonks.

"Neural signals? What kind of neural signals.?" asked Harry.

"They read as Lantean/Alteran but there is a slight phase variance that I cannot explain at this time." replied Commander Tonks.

"Open a channel." ordered Sirius.

"Channel open." replied Mr. Olivetti.

"This is Captain Sirius Black on board the Alteran vessel the Hermes. Please respond." said Sirius.

"We are receiving a reply." said Mr. Olivetti.

"On screen." replied Sirius.

The view-screen changed to show the interior of a control room. "Captain Black, High Chancellor. It is good to see you. We have an issue." said Javier.

"What's the issue, Javier?" asked Harry.

"The disruption wave worked. However when we arrived we where greeted by an Asuran named Niam."

"How is that possible. All of the replicators should have been destroyed by the wave?" asked Harry.

"I know sir, we where shocked at first but our initial scans show that the remaining replicators have achieved true sentience. It was this that protected them from the wave. We have them contained for the moment and we have ensured that the repair systems that would have begun rebuilding the replicators is deactivated permanently." replied Javier.

"Alright I shall be beaming down along with Captain Black and a security detail. In the meantime can you contact Atlantis and have Admiral Moody begin sending reinforcements through. We need to secure planet. Also please start a full inventory of what they have built." replied Harry.

"Yes sir. Also we have the inventory begun. So far everything is as per Lantean standard of construction from 10000 years ago. Also we have 6 Aurora class vessels that are docked at the ship yards. They are complete but sitting idle." said Javier.

"Good work. We shall be with you momentarily. Potter out." said Harry.

"Shall we?" asked Harry as he addressed Sirius.

"Let's go. Tonks you have the bridge." said Sirius as he stood from his seat and joined Harry.

"Transport us to Javier's location." replied Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Commander Tonks and in a flash both Harry and Sirius where gone.

….Atlantis...

"Sir we are receiving a subspace signal from the Tyche they are en-route with the Abderas and the Tria. Eta 3 minutes." said Warren.

"Alright notify the Videum station that and make preparations to dock the Tria and begin repairs." replied Admiral Moody.

"Aye sir." replied Warren as he set about his task.

It was several minutes later when Warren said "We have confirmation Videum 3 has the Tria docked at pylon 6. They will have a complete damage report and repair schedule in approximately 2 hours. Also I have the Commander of the Tyche on the comm he has Captain Helia and her people ready to transport."

"Alright tell them to proceed." replied Moody.

At the base of the Stargate there was a large flash of light and the tell tale whine of the transporter and when the light faded Captain Helia and her command staff where there.

"Captain Helia, welcome home." said Moody as he made his way down to greet her.

Nodding Helia had a small smile on her face as she stepped forward. Pausing for a minute she then frowned when nothing happened.

"If you are looking for the control tower. Your out of luck. When we reclaimed Atlantis all command codes from the previous High Council and fleet Commanders where erased." said a smirking Moody.

"What right do you have to claim Atlantis?" remarked Helia.

"We have every right. We are the descendants of those who crewed Avalon." replied Moody.

"Avalon?" whispered a Lantean crewman from the Tria.

"Avalon was lost with all hands." replied Helia.

"No it wasn't there is a lot to go through but you will have to wait until the High Chancellor returns. I assume I won't have to confine you to quarters until he does so?" said Moody.

Almost lost in thought Helia replied with a slight frown. "Of course not."

"Alright then I think a meal for you and your crew while quarters are sorted out. Warren can you see to it." said Moody.

"Yes Admiral," said Warren. He didn't have to refer to Moody as Admiral but he was reinforcing the fact that he was an Admiral and Helia was a Captain.

"Captain, join me in the High Chancellor's office." said Moody as he turned and headed back up the stairs to Harry's office. He didn't wait for Helia to follow.

Helia hesitated and then followed along. Taking in the sights of home.


	36. Chapter 36

***** As always I do not own anything and I certainly do not make any money of it. I hope you enjoy and I shall post again real soon. As always I would like to thank my reviewers. I would also like to point out that negative guest reviews will not be posted either man up and post under a name or don't bother. I hope you enjoy.*****

As he climbed the steps to OPS and Harry's office Admiral Moody had a thought and tapped his comm badge "Moody to Alicia."

" _Yes Admiral."_ came Alicia's voice over the comm line.

"Could you have Captain Herodotus come to the High Chancellors office. There is someone he should speak to." said Moody.

" _Will do. Alicia out."_ she replied.

Moving into the High Chancellors office Moody took a seat and waited the minute for Helia to catch up.

"Please take a seat." said Moody as he indicated the seat in-front of the desk.

"Thank you. If I may be so bold how is this possible?" asked Helia.

Thinking for a moment Moody replied "You remember the launch of the Avalon, yes?"

Nodding that she did Moody continued. "When we launched the weapons system was targeting the Wraith fleet that had jumped into orbit. As the fleet was decimated by the weapon our shields took a few hits and that coupled with the opening of the hyperspace window interacted and created an instability that moved us from this reality to another. When we arrived we had to do an emergency evacuation due to exotic particle radiation. Avalon was left to slumber as the radiation cleared. We forgot our heritage until it was rediscovered by the High Chancellor a little under two years ago."

"Wow, that's just." started Helia when they where interrupted by the arrival of a person that Helia never thought to see again.

"You asked for me?" said Captain Herodotus.

Swinging her head around to the sound of the voice Helia whispered "Herodotus?"

"Helia, it is good to see you again." he replied as he moved to embrace her.

"How is this possible? We had heard your vessel was lost." inquired Helia she broke the hug.

"I thought a familiar face would help." interjected Moody.

"The Aurora was badly damaged and we where in stasis when we where rescued by the High Chancellor and his people." said Herodotus.

"I shall leave you two to talk. I'm sure there is quite a bit for you to go over." said Moody as he stood.

"Thank you." replied Helia.

Nodding Moody headed out to OPS.

….Asuras OPS...

As Harry, Sirius and Javier had discussed the issue at hand Harry eventually sighed and said "We will have to speak to them. I take it you have permanently disabled the devices that would have begun the recreation of the Asurans?"

"Indeed High Chancellor. We have removed the rebuilding capabilities of the Asurans and confined those remaining to the towers surrounding the central spire of this city. Everything has been locked down to our command codes only." replied Javier.

"Alright let's go and meet the locals. Sirius would you and a security escort accompany me?" inquired Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor." replied Sirius.

"Alright, Javier please have Niam and his delegation join us in the commissary." said Harry.

"Yes Sir." replied Javier and he went to make the arrangements.

|It was a few minutes later when Harry, Sirius and his 6 man security escort arrived in the commissary. Already present where Niam and his delegation. As Harry and Sirius moved further into the room Niam stood.

"Hello." he said with a little uncertainty.

"Hello. I am High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran Domain. This is Captain Sirius Black of the Hermes." said Harry.

Smiling a little Niam replied "I am Niam, this is Lia and Koracen. We are the Asurans."

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way I am sure you are wondering what has happened and where we go from here?" asked Harry.

"Indeed." replied Koracen with a little trepidation.

"We where aware that the Asurans where not destroyed as we had initially thought 10 millennia ago. We have had our own difficulties during our intervening absence. When we return we recently destroyed most if not all of the Wraith and we had thought we had also destroyed the Asurans. As you can see that is not the case." started Harry.

"But why?" asked Niam.

"I will be honest and say that the Asurans where a failed weapons experiment. What we did not expect was for a smaller subset within the whole to achieve true sentience i.e. you and the 17000 plus others that remain." replied Harry.

"We have achieved true sentience?" asked Lia.

"Indeed when the Hermes entered orbit we detected your neural signals from our ship." said Sirius as he spoke for the first time.

"My question is where do we go from here?" asked Harry.

"We want to follow our creators and ascend." said Koracen.

"If that is what you wish. However I do not think it would be that simple. Ascension is in of itself part of the evolutionary process of biological organisms. This will require much research to see if it would be possible for you to ascend as you are. I have a feeling though that it would mean sacrificing your mechanical life for a biological one." replied Harry as he lost himself in thought.

"Give up our bodies?" asked Lia with a little worry tingeing her voice.

"I'm not a doctor or a medical professional by any stretch of the imagination but I think and it is just a feeling that if your tried to ascend as you are you would become trapped within subspace. Even though you have achieved sentience because of the signals that link you together in more ways than one would cause the problems." replied Harry as he frowned a little.

"OK where do we go from here?" asked Niam.

"I will contact Atlantis and start having teams including medical professionals sent through. For the moment you are free to assist. You should be aware that the others of your kind well the ones had not achieved sentience will not be returning. The equipment and protocols that create replicators had been permanently disabled." said Harry as he stood.

"Alright lets get ready. Lia and Koracen will you go and get the bio-labs running." said Niam as he stood addressing those in question.

"Of course." replied Koracen with a smile.

"Alright I'm heading to OPS. Captain Black if you are ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes let's go." replied Sirius and he stood following along with Harry.

…..Atlantis...

It had been several hours since the Tria had been towed back to Lantea and repairs where well underway. The vessel was going through a refit and weapons upgrade. It would take a few weeks for the new systems to be fully integrated and the vessel would once again be battle ready.

As Helia and Herodotus talked in the High Chancellor's office Admiral Moody was in OPS looking at reports. All of a sudden the gate started to activate.

"Gate activation off-world source." said Chuck. The human who was working in OPS when the people from Earth first came to Atlantis.

"Source?" barked Moody.

Looking at the holographic display that appeared above the DHD Chuck said "Tracking Sir..It's coming up as Asuras?"

"Raise the shield around the gate." said Moody. He knew that the High Chancellor had travelled to Asuras on board the Hermes and he had read through the reports from Javier about the Asuras but he was taking no chances.

"Receiving signal audio and visual." replied Chuck.

As the screen blinked to life Moody could see the High Chancellor.

"High Chancellor." greeted Moody.

" _Admiral. As the reports from Javier indicated we have a planet full of our technology from 10 millennia ago on this world. Also we have approximately 17500 Asurans who have achieved true sentience. I want you to co-ordinate with Altera and have engineers and their families brought through to Atlantis for deployment on Asuras. We are taking control of the planet and we shall use it as our full base of operations in the Pegasus Galaxy. Also please contact Aiyana and Heimdall if he is available to come through with the first group. I want them to assist the Asurans that remain in developing an organic body that we can transfer their consciousness into._ " said Harry.

"Of course Sir. I'll make the preparations immediately. When can we expect you back?" asked Moody.

" _I'm leaving on the Hermes and we should be in orbit of Atlantis in 12 hours. Asuras out_." replied Harry.

As the connection closed Moody thought about the orders he was given.

"Dial Altera, Chuck." said Moody as he addressed the man in question.

"Yes sir." replied Chuck with a small smile. He was happy to be working in Atlantis with the Alteran's and he still couldn't believe the holographic interfaces that appeared above each terminal in the room showing various system displays. He could only think back to the time before the Alteran's returned. They had been using their own laptops and tablets that had been crudely networked to the Alteran systems. Crude, ha, seeing the displays and how they truly worked was an eye opener for Chuck.

As the connection established Chuck said "Connection established."

As Administrator Weasley appeared on screen Moody said "Administrator I have orders from the High Chancellor."

" _What are his orders?"_ asked Percy.

Relaying the orders to Percy, Moody completed his task.

" _Yes sir. I will begin making the arrangements. It will take several hours to have everything begun_." replied Percy.

"That is not a problem Administrator. Moody out." replied Moody and with that the connection between gates was closed.

"Admiral?" came a woman's voice.

Turning to see who had called him he could now see Captains Helia and Herodotus had come from the High Chancellor's office.

"Captain's. What can I do for you?" asked Moody.

"First I would like to apologise for my earlier actions. We knew we would be dealing with a time differential when we got to our destination but we never realised it would be 10 millennia." replied Helia with some contriteness.

"It's alright really. I can understand." replied Moody with a nod.

"Well I wanted to apologise. Now what can my crew and myself do to assist?" asked Helia.

Moody could see that there was an underlying sadness to Helia words and voice but also a steely determination. He couldn't really blame her. All that she knew was gone she and her crew where in a new world and a new time.

"The repair schedule has been drawn up for the Tria and I believe the repairs have already started. If you or any of your crew would like to assist and when the High Chancellor returns we can discuss more on what can be done to integrate you and your crew more to this time. How's that?" replied Moody.

"Thank you sir." replied Helia with a smile.

"Warren can you go over with repair schedule for the Tria with Captain Helia give her any assistance she may need?" asked Moody of the man in question.

"Of course, Ma'am if you would?" replied Warren as he stood from his seat and Helia and Herodotus went to join him.

Just as Moody was about to head to the High Chancellor's office a technician called out "Sir we are getting multiple signals approaching the planet in hyperspace!"

"What have we got?" barked Moody.

"It's reading as 15 vessels. They are not Wraith obviously. They are travelling at a lower hyperspace velocity. Some of the readings I'm getting indicate that at least 5 of the vessels have suffered damage to their hyper-drives." replied the technician.

"ETA?" asked Moody.

"Approximately 19.3 hours." replied the technician.

"Alright, signal two of the ships in orbit to proceed to intercept the vessels when they are still 10 hours out. I suspect it is the Travellers that the High Chancellor met when he recovered the vessel that was adrift in space. He offered to assist them with repairs and so on but I want err on the side of caution." replied Moody as he watch the viewscreen that was showing the incoming fleet of vessels

"Aye sir." replied the technician and he went about his orders.

"Chuck?" said Moody as he rounded to look at the man in question.

"Yes Admiral?" asked Chuck

"Could you have Dr Weir and her command staff meet me in the Council Chambers. I have some things I want to go over with them." replied Moody.

"Yes sir." replied Chuck and tapping into the cities comm system he called out "Dr Weir this is Chuck in the control room, come in please?"

After a moment Dr Weir replied _"Go ahead?"_

"Could you and the command staff meet Admiral Moody in the Council Chambers he wishes to speak to you."

" _Give me 10 minutes and I shall be there."_ came Dr Weir's reply.

As Chuck turned to Admiral Moody his chance to reply was cut off by Moody saying "I heard."

Turning to head to the Council Chambers he stopped off in the High Chancellor's office to pick up some padds. He had some ideas that he was going to get working on with the people from Earth.

Several minutes later Moody was in the council chambers. He had taken a seat and was reading through the reports he had received when Dr Weir, Dr McKay, Major Sheppard and Teyla came into the room.

"You asked to see us?" said Dr Weir.

"Yes, please take a seat." replied Moody as he indicated the empty seats in the room.

Taking their seats it was Rodney who was about to comment when Moody said "I know that the High Chancellor has allowed you to stay in Atlantis. I am not sure of what he has exactly he has planned for your role here but I have a plan in mind. It will give you something to do and you can contribute to the functioning of Atlantis."

"We would be honoured." replied a smiling Dr Weir.

"Alright, well as you know the Daedalus under Colonel Cauldwell is out with the fleets rescuing those who where culled and destroying any Wraith vessels and technology that has remained. What I would like is for your teams to restart their off-world operations. We have ships but at the moment we have very little in the way of on the ground re-con so to speak." said Moody.

"What would this entail exactly?" asked Major Sheppard.

"As you are aware we have rescued approximately 20000 people from the Wraith and they are being treated and the first groups are ready to go home. What I would like is for your teams to continue their re-con on the ground throughout the galaxy. If you come across any Wraith facilities to inform us so they can be destroyed. Also I want you to inform the various peoples you encounter that we have returned and that most if not all of the Wraith have been eliminated." said Moody.

Smiling Teyla said "It is a wondrous thing to know that we are finally free of the Wraith. We the Athosian's will do everything we can to assist."

"Excellent. Also Teyla I understand that the Genii where major food providers for chunks of the galaxy, yes?" queried Moody.

"Indeed. It was the case that they provided food even if it was all a front." replied Teyla with a frown.

"Well I can tell you that the Stargate on the Genii homeworld has been removed from the planet and placed in orbit. Until they have proven to be an honest people to work with they will remain isolated from the rest of the galaxy." said Moody to a startled room of people.

"I am also aware that your people are farmers and traders. With our assistance would it be a problem for your people to start a larger food production for trade etc.?" asked Moody.

Thinking a little Teyla replied "I would have to speak with Halling and the others before I could agree but I would say a tentative yes for the moment."

"Very well. Dr Weir can you start working with Alex in OPS about team deployments and re-con. I shall leave you to work out the details with him." said Moody.

"Yes sir. I do have a question though. When would I be able to speak to the High Chancellor? There are some things that my superiors on Earth wanted me to speak to him about." replied Dr Weir.

Thinking for a moment Moody said "He is currently en-route to Atlantis on board the Hermes. He should be here in roughly 12 hours. I will pass your message along that you wish to speak to him." replied Moody.

"Thank you sir." replied Dr Weir.

"Alright," said Moody as he stood, "if that is all you know what I need you to do. Let's get to work shall we?"

"Yes sir," came the resounding reply and they too stood to go about their business as requested by Admiral Moody.

It was several hours later when the Hermes arrived in orbit and the High Chancellor beamed down to Atlantis.

"High Chancellor, it's good to have you back." said Moody as he made his way down the steps to greet the Harry.

"Admiral it's good to be back. How are things?" replied Harry as he moved over to the Admiral.

"Everything is proceeding well sir. I have relayed your orders to Avalon and the first crews should be coming through in the next few hours. Also we detected a fleet of ships heading towards Atlantis. I had a feeling that they where the Travellers but I decided to err on the side of caution and sent the Tyche and the Abderas to investigate. We heard from them 30 minutes ago and they have confirmed that it is the Travellers. They are escorting the fleet. I have notified Commander's Weasley on board the station to ensure they are ready for them." said Moody.

Walking up the steps towards his office with Moody following along Harry said "Excellent work." as he passed through OPS he called out "Alex could you contact Thor and ask him to join me when he is available."

"Yes sir." replied Alex and he went about making his call to Thor.

"Admiral how is Helia and her crew settling in?" asked Harry as he entered his office and took a seat behind his desk.

Sitting at the opposite side of the desk from Harry Moody said "They seem to be settling in. There was an issue when she first arrived. She didn't believe that we where Alteran's and tried to take control of the city using the emergency control tower. Obviously she failed. I thought it would be a good idea for her to see a familiar face and brought Herodotus to meet her. She has apologized. In a way I can see where she is coming from. After all, all that she knew is gone for the most part. She has found herself in the new time. She adjusting but it will take time." replied Moody.

Frowning a little in thought Harry said "Where is she now?"

"She is currently on board Pegasus-1 with the Weasley's. She's overseeing repairs and refit on-board the Tria. Apparently some of the new systems that we are installing had been developed or where in their infancy millennia ago and now they are being rolled out onto all ships. There where some very excited people helping to install the new systems. They are looking forward to getting to work with them." replied Moody with a chuckle.

"Alright let me know if you have any other issues with her." said Harry.

"We have taken control of the site at Asuras?" asked Moody.

"We have." replied Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"It is my understanding that there is a fully functioning ship yard there?" replied Moody.

"There is. Why what are you planning?" asked Harry with narrow eyes.

"I was thinking of Herodotus. We had no choice but to destroy ship. I was thinking we could build him a new one." replied Moody.

"Interesting, speak to Admiral Granger and see what he thinks. There may be a ship under construction at the Hephaestus station that could be used." replied Harry.

"Will do sir." said Moody.

"Was there anything else?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I have spoken to Dr Weir, she wants to speak to you by the way. I have asked her and her team to assist with on the ground re-con. We have ships but we don't really have information for on the ground information. They will let the people they encounter know that most if not all of the Wraith are gone. Also they will report any Wraith facilities they encounter so they can be destroyed." said Moody.

"Excellent work. I shall leave you to your duties and please tell Dr Weir I will met with her in an hour." replied Harry.

"Yes High Chancellor." said Moody as he stood and then departed Harry office.

It was 20 minutes later as Harry was reading through the reports that had come through from the Wraith vessel database when Thor arrived.

"You asked to see me High Chancellor?" asked the diminutive alien.

"Thor, yes I have news I am unsure if word has spread yet but Heimdall and Aiyana have found a cure for your genetic degradation problems. I believe from what I could see when I was in Avalon that at least 10 Asgard had undergone treatment. At last reports everything was going well. I wanted to let you know so you could make preparations." replied Harry.

"Truly?" asked Thor. If he was still capable of it the hope that would have been shining through in his voice would have made even the most hardest of hearts cry.

"Indeed. If you want to return to Avalon and see for yourself." replied Harry.

"I will await the Vanir and tell them of this momentous moment in our history. You have saved my race." said Thor as he stood and gave a bow to the High Chancellor.

"We are only doing what is right Thor. You the Nox and the Furlings have been our allies for millions of years. We could do nothing but help you." replied Harry.

"Thank you. I shall inform my crew and we shall await the Vanir. They are due to arrive in the next few days so it would not be an inconvenience to wait on them." said Thor.

"Well don't let me keep you." replied Harry and with that Thor turned and left Harry's office.

It was 10 minutes after Thor had left his office that Harry was again interrupted by another visitor.

Glancing up Harry could see Dr Weir. "Dr Weir, come in."

"Thank you. First I wanted to say thank you for allowing us to remain in Atlantis." said Dr Weir.

With a shrug Harry said "It's no problem. Please have a seat."

Sitting down Dr Weir said "I have been speaking with my superiors and we have some questions that we would like to ask."

Looking at her for a moment Harry said "I may not answer all of your questions, just so you know."

"I have no problem with that. First I have expressed my thanks for allowing us to remain here. I know this is going to sound presumptuous but I would like your permission to have additional people from Earth." said Dr Weir.

With narrow eyes Harry took in Dr Weir and said "What do you mean?"

"Sorry I could have phrased that a little better. What I mean is I would like the opportunity to bring more people here to Atlantis to study, explore and learn from you." said Dr Weir.

Thinking Harry said "For the next few weeks until the people of Earth have decided one way or another if they want our protection I am going to shelve that request." said Harry.

Dr Weir looked a little disheartened at that and Harry said "That's not a no, it's just a not right now. We have only reaffirmed our presence in this galaxy and before anything I want to ensure it is safe before making any concrete plans."

A little more heartened Dr Weir saw an opportunity and asked "What exactly is the protectorate status you mentioned?"

Thinking how to phrase his reply Harry said "As I said we will terraform 4 worlds that are within 30 light-years of Earth for your use. Also we shall terraform Mars using our technology to adjust the planets gravity to Earth norms with the same rotational sequence as Earth. Finally we shall install a defensive satellite grid around Earth." said Harry.

"Fascinating perhaps when you have time we could go over that in more detail." said Dr Weir in awe.

"Indeed. There is something that you should be aware of and I am sure that you will want to let your superiors know." said Harry in a serious tone of voice that made Dr Weir sit up.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes, you have been invited to a summit in 6 weeks on Avalon and you will be asked for your answer on whether or not you will be accepting the status or not. However if your people accept you will have two years to disclose the Stargate and the truth of the galaxy to the peoples of Earth." said Harry.

Paying rapt attention Dr Weir could only nod.

Harry continued saying "At the end of the 2 year period your world leaders or their representatives will have to sign the articles that I have specified. What you do not know is...the document is binding in more ways than one."

Frowning a little Dr Weir said "What do you mean?"

"Simply put you cannot lie before the document. You cannot pay lip service for instance if your people say yes then when they sign the document if they lie thinking that they will be able to say one thing do continue with religious persecutions, slavery and so on they will die." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" whispered Dr Weir.

"Simply put the Declaration of Right's is exactly that. It will be enforced through our powers. Basically you lie and you die." replied Harry.

"That's genocide!" said Dr Weir with some heat in her voice.

"No it is not. It will not affect the everyday citizens of your planet but your world leaders are signing this in good faith I believe the term is. We are not forcing you into this but we and by that I mean my people will not be tricked or deceived by yours. Your people will have to agree to the terms or we withdraw." replied Harry.

"Why would you do this?" asked Dr Weir as she tried to wrap her mind around the implications.

"As I said when we first met greed, personal glorification and war is the order of the day on Earth if you want our help and assistance then you have to grow up and put aside childish idea's. We are looking at the possibility of you becoming the 5th Race. The Asgard think you have great potential as do the Nox. I speak for the Alteran's and you have not interacted really with the Furlings as yet. We will take every precaution ensure our safety first and foremost. If you want us to be your teachers then you have to agree to our rules." said Harry in a very stern tone of voice.

"That's I don't even know what to say." whispered Dr Weir.

"I will let you think on this for a while. If you need you can come and talk to me later." said Harry as he stood and let Dr Weir know that the meeting was over.

"Of course High Chancellor." said Dr Weir as she stood and left contemplating what she had been told.


	37. Chapter 37

******As always I do not own Stargate nor do I own Harry Potter. I appreciate any and all reviews. However I just want to address a guest reviewer. I am not the type of person to cry over a bad review people will either like my story or they won't. The reason I won't allow negative guest reviews especially if they are abusive is because I like to be able to respond directly to the person rather than mentioning it here. Now as always I do hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **A/n 1: I know I have portrayed Harry as a bit of a hard-ass at times especially when dealing with politicans but he is worrying about the safety of his people first and fore most.**

 **A/n 2: I know I promised a Eureka/Stargate crossover as a companion piece to this story but I have decided to expand on that and I will be writing it as a Eureka/Stargate story that will also encompass all of the happenings on Earth.******

It was the next day and Harry was once again ensconced in his office reading reports. Captain Helia was on board what was being referred to as the Pegasus-1 station overseeing the repair and refit of the Tria. The Travellers had arrived or some of them any way and the repairs were also underway on their ships. It was funny but the scientist from Earth a Dr Zalenka had almost torn his hair out when he had seen the state of the Traveller's ships engine room. Not that he could blame him but it was a way of life that had served the Traveller's well over the last few millennia in a strange way it worked for them.

The people who had been rescued from the Wraith vessels where healed and most of them were heading home via the stargate. Suddenly Atlantis was rocked by a minor explosion.

Standing and rushing from his office Harry barked out "Report!"

"There was an explosion in one of the residential quarters. Tower 2 interior ring level 17." said Alex.

"Send repair and rescue teams immediately. I'm heading there now." said Harry and he rushed to the transporter booth.

"Ops to Medical there has been an explosion in one of the residential towers. The High Chancellor has ordered rescue and repair teams to the location." said Alex as he relayed the relevant information to Medical.

It was a few minutes when Harry rushed out of the transporter booth. Rushing up the steps to level 17 he could smell smoke and there was a slight haze in the air.

Repair and Medical teams where already on site with more arriving to treat the wounded.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he took in the damage to the corridor. A set of doors leading to one of the living quarters was gone. Destroyed by the blast.

"We have 9 confirmed dead. It looks like an explosion caused by an incendiary device. Also we have 7 others injured two badly. Two of them are our people." replied Alicia.

"Who were using these rooms?" asked Harry as he took in the carnage around him.

"Sir I believe it was the Genii who were waiting here before being sent to their home-world." replied Alicia.

Frowning a little in anger Harry said "Have the wounded transported to medical for immediate treatment."

"Yes sir." replied Alicia and she started giving orders to the Med-techs that had arrived.

Tapping his comm badge Harry said "Potter to Ops, I want a team here to go over the site and find out how this happened."

It was several hours later when Harry returned to OPS.

As he walked in he could see Dr Weir and Dr McKay where there discussing what had happened with Alex. The scans of the damage had been sent through to OPS and Alex had reviewed them.

"Have you had any luck finding out what caused the explosion?" asked Harry as he addressed Alex.

"Yes sir, I called Dr Weir and Dr McKay here to confirm something." said Alex.

"And?" asked Harry as he let out some of his annoyance.

"It was our fault." said Dr Weir.

Snapping his head to her Harry snapped "Explain?"

It was Dr McKay who answered "Alex called us to confirm that the trace residue that was apparent in the scans was made by people from Earth."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry with a slight frown.

"It's the trace residue of what we call C-4 explosives. It's a highly combustible explosive that we manufacture on Earth. We have a supply that we brought through with us when our expedition first came to Atlantis." replied Dr Weir. She choose to answer as she had a basic understanding of what C-4 was and how it worked and she wasn't about to let Rodney put his foot in his mouth.

"Okay but I fail to see how you are responsible. As far as I know there are no humans from Earth living in that tower." replied Harry.

"And you are right there is not. However you remember when the Genii tried to seize Atlantis before you returned." seeing Harry's nod Dr Weir continued "The Genii stole a quantity when they fled during the storm."

Letting out a breath Harry said to all three "I want the Genii removed from Atlantis asap. They are to be returned to their home-world. Make it happen also I will be travelling on one of the ships to relay a message. Dr Weir thank you for this information and your assistance in this matter."

"Thank you. Would you have time to talk?" asked Dr Weir.

Thinking for a moment Harry said "Alex start moving the Genii on ships home but the last group I want you to wait for 2 hours and I shall join that ship. In fact contact Captain Black and request that the Hermes to be waiting for my arrival."

"Aye sir." replied Alex and he went about his duties.

"Dr Weir join me for lunch?" said Harry.

"Of course." replied Dr Weir with a small smile.

It was a few moments later when Harry and Dr Weir entered the commissary. Walking to the dispenser Harry ordered himself and Dr Weir a light lunch.

Returning to the table where Dr Weir had taken a seat Harry placed the trays on the table.

"Thank you." she said.

"Now I believe you wanted to talk to me?" asked Harry as he tucked into the sandwich that he had gotten for himself along with a cup of tea.

Taking a bite of her sandwich Dr Weir took a moment to chew and said "Yes, it's about what we discussed yesterday."

Raising an eyebrow Harry replied "Oh?"

"Yes, it seems very aggressive and also very final." replied Dr Weir as she searched for the words to get across her point.

"I can see where you are coming from." said Harry as he held up his hand to forestall any interruption. "I am aware of your history Dr Weir. We have spoken to the Tollan, The Asgard and the Nox. While they believe you have potential as I do there are still the issues I outlined yesterday. Greed, self-interest, personal glorification and war are the order of business on Earth. What's to stop an organization like the NID getting someone more like minded to their way of thinking elected. The same could be said for the Trust. I know we have given your people the names of those infested with Goa'uld's but that does not mean we got them all."

"I can see where you are coming from but I will tell you now there will be people, politicians on Earth who won't be happy. They could decide to do without any help or assistance from the Alteran's." replied Dr Weir. She knew the High Chancellor was not going to budge on the issue of the declaration. Not that she wanted to she, had spent enough time in the UN working with leaders who did not care about their people only their own power and prestige.

"That's fine they are entitled to do that. However you should be aware that if you do you will loose the stargate you currently have as well as any rights that you claim over planets with a stargate on them." replied Harry after he swallowed a bite of this sandwich.

Taking a moment to digest what she was being told she asked "Would I be able to travel to Earth and inform them personally of this. I think it would be better if I was there to help keep heads cool and rational."

"That would not be a problem. Speak to Alex in Ops and make arrangements. You can come back via Avalon when you return." said Harry with a slight shrug.

"Thank you." replied Dr Weir and she stood having finished her lunch. "If you'll excuse me." and with that she left to speak to Alex.

As Harry watched Dr Weir leave he could only hope that they would make the right choice.

It was 90 minutes later when Harry transported to the Hermes. Making his way to the bridge he nodded to those he passed.

As he entered the bridge he heard Captain Black speaking "Helm beak orbit and set course the Genii home-world."

"Aye sir." was the helmsman's response and view changed from Lantea to open space. On the right of the viewscreen Harry could see the Traveller's ships that where waiting to dock at Pegasus-1 for repair and refit. All of a sudden the green vortex of an opening hyperspace window formed and sucked the Hermes into it.

"How are things?" asked Harry as he made his presence known.

"Well sir, We have the last contingent of Genii in our cargo bays. There are 753 in total. As the trip will only take about 3 hours I decided that it would be best to have them confined for transport." replied Captain Black.

"Very good. If you have some time I would like to talk to you." replied Harry.

"Of course, Commander Tonks you have the con." replied Sirius and he headed for his ready room with Harry following along.

It was several hours later when the Hermes dropped out of hyperspace above the Genii home-world.

Tapping the icon for intra-ship communication Tonks called out " _Captain Black we have arrived at the Genii home-world._ "

" _We are on our way. Black out."_ came Sirius's reply over the comm line.

It was three minutes later when Harry and Sirius came from Sirius's ready room. Both where smiling so it appeared that they had a good talk.

"What have you got?" asked Sirius.

"We are in stable orbit above the northern continent. Sensors say that majority of their population is located underground I am reading approximately 75000 life signs." replied Commander Tonks as she stood from the Captain's chair.

"Alright lets do this. Beam the Genii to the surface and engage the holographic communication device." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Tonks. Inputting the required commands there was a small noise and a section of the floor opened revealing a small circular device that raised from the floor to a height of 6 inches.

On the surface of the Genii home-world those that where tending the fields where startled when there where a series of flashes and all of the people who had been culled where returned.

Before alarm could be raised there was a high pitched whine and suddenly a man appeared. He was wearing robes and had short shaggy black hair and green eyes. Taking a moment to look around he took in what he was seeing and then said "I have a message to relay to your leaders."

"I am Ladon Radim. I am a member of the leadership of the Genii." said a man with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran's or as you would know us the Ancestors." said Harry.

Whispers broke out amongst the people present.

"Can you tell us what happened to our stargate?" asked Ladon.

"It has been removed and placed into orbit on my orders." replied Harry.

"Why would you do this. With all the Wraith awake we are in more danger now than ever before!" exclaimed Ladon.

"That Wraith or at least the vast majority of them are dead. My forces are currently scouring the galaxy destroying any remaining Wraith technology. If you are wondering why we have done this and by that I mean removing the stargate. I have information that your people under a man called Koyla attempted to take our city by force. Not only that when we rescued your people that had been culled by the Wraith some of them set of an explosive device that resulted in multiple injuries, damage to our city and the deaths of two of your people. It has been decided that until such time that you can prove to be good and honest people who can interact with the galaxy at large you shall remain isolated on your home-world." replied Harry.

"We are only doing what we had to, to survive." snapped a man to Ladon's left.

"Murder and theft are not the way forward!" snarked Harry.

"Wait, you said the Wraith are dead? All of them?" asked Ladon.

"We believe so yes. There may be one or two ships left with minimal crews that have to be found and destroyed but essentially the Wraith are extinct." replied Harry.

Thinking furiously for a moment Ladon said "We thank you for this information. The changes you have mentioned will be implemented. Is there a way we can contact you?"

Looking at the man for a second Harry waived his hand and a box appeared in the field in a flash of light. "This box contains a communication stone. Once you pick it up with will scan your DNA and will only work for you. Simply hold the stone and think of contacting the Alteran's and we shall be in touch."

Moving to pick up the box Ladon removed the lid and took the stone from the box. The stone glowed with a white light for about three seconds before it returned to it opaque state.

"Thank you. We shall be in touch." replied Ladon. Already he had plans forming in his head on how to oust Cowen and Koyla. He would not let his people suffer under their military dictatorship any longer.

"You know how to contact us. I hope we shall hear from your sooner rather than later." replied Harry before his hologram vanished leaving the Genii to think on what they had been told.

….Hermes...

As Harry stepped down from the padd it lowered itself back into the floor and cover closed over it. It was strange but if you didn't know it was there you would never be able to see it.

"Well that went well!" said Harry.

"Why did you leave a communication stone?" asked Sirius.

"Just a feeling. I got the impression that there will be a change in Genii leadership in the near future." replied Harry.

Just as Sirius was about to reply there was a beeping sound that came from one of the consoles.

"Sir we are receiving a hail. It's Atlantis." said Tonks.

"On-screen." replied Sirius.

As the viewscreen sprang to life Alex appeared and said _"High Chancellor, Captain Black."_

"Alex is something wrong?" asked Captain Black.

" _Sir's we have a situation that I feel warranted your attention."_ replied Alex.

"Oh?" asked Harry.

" _Indeed, Major Sheppard's team visited a planet called Taranis. They discovered one of our outposts and a ship yard complete with a ship that was undergoing repairs. However they have also discovered that the outpost is run of geothermal power. When the Wraith all awakened the Taranian's activated the outposts shields and never turned it off."_ said Alex.

"Let me guess they are having issues now with the power source." replied Sirius.

" _Yes Captain. With the shield running at full power it has drawn a lot of magma up to the caldera of a dormant or should I say not so dormant super-volcano._ " said Alex.

"How long till it goes?" asked Harry as his mind ran through scenarios.

" _They shut down the warning alarms but given current estimates we are looking at weeks possibly days before the planet is rendered uninhabitable._ " replied Alex.

"Send us the co-ordinates and have whatever ships you can spare to head to the location to start emergency evac. Contact Taranis and have everything powered down only emergency lights are to be left running." said Harry.

" _Aye sir. Atlantis out."_ said Alex and with the the connection closed.

"Captain Black I will be in engineering." said Harry as he turned and headed from the bridge.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Sirius.

"There should be specs for some cold fusion devices in the ships computer banks. I hope we can get everything ready and we can put the volcano back to sleep." replied Harry as he vanished down the corridor.

"Cold fusion devices. Why would he need them?" asked Tonks.

"I have a feeling the High Chancellor is planning on make a hell of a snowball." smirked Sirius as he turned to Tonks.

"If you say so sir." replied Tonks.

"Helm set course for Taranis maximum speed." said Sirius as he took his seat.

"Aye sir." replied the helmsman.

In space the mighty Hermes swept into the hyperspace window it opened and vanished on course for Taranis.

….Earth SGC...

As the inner ring of the stargate signalling someone was dialling in Walter who had been manning his position called out "Off-world activation, unknown source,"

Placing his hand on the palm scanner and the iris sprung from it's resting place and covered the event horizon of the wormhole.

"What have we got Walter?" asked General Jack O'Neill as he came down the stairs from the briefing room. Secretly he was glad of the reprieve. He really wasn't sure how to take that woman. With a slight smile that was quickly smothered he had left her with Daniel and the new Lt. Colonel.

"We have an incoming wormhole sir. No IDC." replied Walter.

Moving to the mike O'Neill called out "Defence teams stand-by."

"Sir we are receiving a signal audio and visual." said Walter.

"Let's see it" replied O'Neill.

As the viewscreen sprang to life O'Neill could see the interior control room of Atlantis. Dr Weir appeared.

"Dr Weir?" asked General O'Neill.

"Sir I request permission to come through I have some vital information that I need to go over with yourselves, the IOA and the President." said Dr Weir.

"OK but you know we don't have the power to open a gate to the Pegasus Galaxy." replied O'Neill.

"I know sir. I have already discussed this with the High Chancellor and he has given permission for me to return via Avalon." said Dr Weir.

"Alright come on through. Walter open the iris." replied O'Neill.

"Yes sir." said Walter once again placing his hand on the palm scanner. As the iris retracted it was a couple of seconds later when Dr Weir came through with her shoulder bag and briefcase.

As she descended the ramp she could see that General O'Neill had left the command room and was coming to meet her.

"General." she said as a greeting.

"Dr Weir, not that it isn't a pleasure to see you but what is so urgent that you had to come to Earth to report in person?" asked General O'Neill as he shook Dr Weir's hand.

"There is a lot to go through sir..." she replied as she and the General made their way to the briefing room.

"I know the cypher. Now I could have come by ship only I know nothing about your fair planet other than it has an interesting if somewhat limited gene pool." said a woman who was dressed in a black leather outfit. She was about 5ft9 tall with black hair that had a blond streak at the front.

Daniel Jackson and the other man looked at each other with a measure of surprise.

Just as the as yet unnamed man was about to reply General O'Neill interrupted them with a cough.

Snapping his head around towards the stair the man snapped to attention and said "Sorry sir."

"At ease soldier before you sprain something." replied O'Neill.

"Yes sir." replied the man and he moved to parade rest.

"Please take a seat." said O'Neill.

As they all took seats around the table General O'Neill said "Allow me to introduce Dr Elizabeth Weir the leader of the Pegasus expedition." indicating Dr Weir.

"And this is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran who arrived an hour ago with some information about the Ancients apparently." continued the General.

"A pleasure." replied Dr Weir with a side long glance at Vala she continued "Sir..."

"Daniel, Cam why don't you take Vala and that tablet to your lab and continue your discussion." said O'Neill.

With only a slight hesitation Daniel stood and said "Of course." as Cam and Vala stood and followed Daniel out of the room.

"She's..." started Dr Weir and she stopped as she couldn't quantify Vala and neither could the General.

"Yea, I don't know what to make of her either. Anyway what is so important that you had to travelling four million light years to make a report rather then saying it over subspace?" inquired General O'Neill.

"Yes sir, I had a conversation with the High Chancellor two days ago and again this morning and I felt I had to make a report in person..." started Dr Weir. Over the next hour she explained about the Declaration and what would happen if they attempted to lie while signing it. She explained his reasons and outlined their conversation.

Letting out a whistle O'Neill digested what he was being told and said "He specifically mentioned the NID and the Trust?"

"Yes sir. He has obviously been speaking to the Tollan. He also mentioned that the Asgard see us as a possible 5th race and the Nox think we have great potential. He has said that and it's true we have had no interaction with the Furlings and he has yet to make up his mind one way or another." replied Dr Weir.

Frowning a little General O'Neill said "I knew the NID would come back to haunt us."

Standing and going into his office he picked up his phone and dialled Daniel's lab.

"Daniel I need you and Cam back up here now...You may as well bring her god knows what would be left in your office if we left her there alone." said O'Neill and he hung up.

Coming back into the briefing room he retook his seat and said "I called Daniel and Col. Mitchell to come back up as you probably heard."

"I don't know what to do in this situation. Personally speaking and completely off the record of course, but I can see where he is coming from and I am sure there are many millions of people around the world living under brutal regimes that would feel the same. By the way how is the hunt for the Goa'uld trust operatives going?" replied Dr Weir.

Giving her the gimlet eye and with a small smirk O'Neill replied "I feel the same Dr Weir, as for the hunt we have almost all of them. There have been a few tricky ones to get to as we had no way of getting to them with out raising all kind of hell in the media but let's just say they are no longer a problem. Off the record of course."

It was at that moment that the trio of Daniel, Vala and Cam came into the briefing room.

"Oh come on Daniel I know you figured out where the treasure is located just as the General rang down." whined Vala.

Pinching his nose Daniel said "Vala be quiet."

"Problems Danny boy?" smirked O'Neill.

Narrowing his eyes Daniel was about to say something smart but thought the better of it and said "It appears that the tablet Vala brought us indicated that the treasure was under Glastonbury Tor."

"Really?" said O'Neill all humour gone from his voice.

"Yep." replied Daniel as he popped his 'p'. "Anyway what is so important that we had to come back up here?" asked Daniel as he took his seat.

As Dr Weir relayed the same information that she had relayed to the General mouth's hung open.

"Wait, wait, wait are you telling me the Ancie...no Alteran's are still around?" asked Vala. Her mind ablaze with the possibilities of what she could do with that information.

Looking at Vala for a moment General O'Neill said "Yes but that information does not leave this base."

Adopting an innocent look that she couldn't pull of while wearing black leather she replied "I wouldn't say a word to anyone."

Taking his eyes from her O'Neill said to Dr Weir "I see you have brought an overnight bag?"

"Yes." replied Dr Weir.

"Good, Mitchell your in charge until I return. As you have only been here 24 hours I will have all off-world teams diverted to the Alpha site unless they are experiencing a Code Red. All teams going off-world can still proceed as planned. Daniel you can assist Mitchell while I'm away and perhaps you can bring Vala up to speed about the Tor." said O'Neill as he addressed those in the room who looked at him in varying degrees of shock. For some reason his gut was telling him that Vala was more trouble than she was worth but also very important. After a few years leading SG-1 he learned to trust his gut immensely.

Startled both Daniel and Mitchell said "Sir? Jack?"

"I'm travelling to DC with Dr Weir. I will be back in approximately 48hrs." replied O'Neill as he stood heading to his office to make arrangements and without looking back he said "Ms Mal Doran as much as I hate to say it you will be guesting with us for a while."

Startled Vala's face took on a lecherous look as she looked at Daniel and Cam before saying "Really."

….Several hours later on board the Hermes...

As the Hermes and the fleet of ships escorting it moved through hyperspace Harry was in engineering with Lt. Commander Victor Krum.

"We now have 15 cold fusion devices ready for deployment." said Krum.

"Excellent work. It's a shame we can't harness the cold fusion discharge as a fuel source when we set them off." replied Harry.

"Hhmm." started Victor and he went to one of he terminals in the room and started typing in some command rapidly.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry as he watched Victor work.

After a moment Victor replied saying "I think with a few modifications our smaller solar collector could be modified to collect all the steam powered energy that the explosion will produce."

Reviewing the schematics Harry replied "I think this will work and it would be better to put this energy to use. It would certainly be better than allowing all that steam into the atmosphere. It would cause severe storms for a few months. Nothing to concern ourselves about obviously but I don't think the Tanarians would appreciate 3 or 4 months of rain."

Chuckling Victor replied "I would think not!"

"I'll leave this in your hands. I'm heading back to the bridge. We should be arriving in the next 20 minutes or so." said Harry.

"Aye sir." said Victor in response and Harry turned and headed for the turbolift.

As Harry made his way to the bridge he was lost in thought. Stepping into the turbolift he called out "Deck 1."

It was a minute later when the lift stopped and the doors opened. It was only 30-40 seconds of a walk to the bridge from the turbolift. As Harry approached the doors opened to reveal the hub of the ship.

On the screen in front of him was the swirling blue vortex of hyperspace. All the bridge crew was working diligently at their stations with Commander Tonks in conversation with Captain Black as they sat side by side with the Captain's seat being in the centre and Commander Tonks's seat a little lower down and to the left of Sirius.

Moving to take the third seat that was vacant and to the right of Sirius Harry said "How are we doing?

"High Chancellor, we should be exiting hyperspace in 15 minutes." said Sirius.

"Good stuff. Commander Tonks how are you getting on in your new command?" asked Harry.

"Very well sir. It's a change from being an Auror but I'm enjoying it and the work we are doing." she replied with a smile.

The trio engaged in small talk for a further 15 minutes until the helmsman said "Sir we are exiting hyperspace in 20 seconds."

"Alright please hail the Abderas when we exit hyperspace." said Sirius.

"Aye sir." replied the Helmsman.

In space a hyperspace window opened and the Hermes shot out at relativistic speeds before coming to a stop in geosynchronous orbit above the planet. Twelve other ships where already in orbit as part of the temporary evacuation of the people of the planet.

The viewscreen sprang to life and the bridge of the Abderas filled the screen.

"Commander Wood. How goes the evacuation?" asked Captain Black.

Commander Oliver Wood was 27 years old with short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a well muscled build. "Very well sir. There was an issue when we arrived with a Chancellor Lycus. He seemed to be under the impression that the outpost and ship belonged to them even though his people had no clue how to operate anything apart from the shield and a few basic functions. We currently have all of the Tanarians and a few others who had fled there from the Wraith in our cargo bays and in our empty crew quarters."

"Very good Commander. We have 15 cold fusion devices ready for deployment however we will need your ship and the Tyche to use their plasma beam weapons at 20% power to drill vents around the edge of the caldera I am relaying the firing patterns and co-ordinates now. Tonks if you would." replied Captain Black.

"Aye sir." came their joint reply.

"Who is left on the surface?" asked Harry.

With a nod Commander Wood answered "The team from Earth along with some Taranian scientists are still in the outpost High Chancellor. Also Chancellor Lycus remained to "oversee" operations." and you could hear the quotation marks in Wood's response.

"I get the impression you are not that fond of the Chancellor." inquired Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Permission to speak freely sir." replied Commander Wood.

"Of course Oliver." said Harry.

"The Chancellor reminds me a little of Fudge sir." replied Oliver.

"Hhmm well let's see what is happening on the surface. Captain Black would you and a security detail care to accompany me to the surface." replied Harry with a slight smirk.

"Of course, Tonks you have the bridge ensure that the drilling plan is carried out." replied Sirius and then he turned a followed Harry from the bridge.

"Aye sir." replied Tonks and she took the Captain's seat.

"Helm co-ordinate our drilling pattern with the Tyche and the Abderas and move us into low orbit." said Commander Tonks.

"Yes ma'am." replied the Helmsman as he input the co-ordinates for atmospheric entry.

"Ma'am thermal sensors indicate the caldera of the volcano is at least 50km's wide. Also the temperature is approximately 1637 degrees Celsius. There is evidence of some cooling but no where near enough to prevent an eruption." replied Mr Olivetti who was manning the OPS station on the bridge.

As the Hermes entered the atmosphere the star-field gave way to the planet's beautiful scenery.

"Will the drilling be enough to save the planet?" asked Tonks as she took in the readouts scrolling along the side of the viewscreen.

"Yes ma'am but to be on the safe side I would suggest we double the number of drilling sites. It would alleviate the pressure during the explosion and relieve any tectonic stresses." replied Mr Olivetti.

"Steam vents? Alright Mr Olivetti calculate the additional drilling sites and relay the information to the Abderas and the Tyche. I'll inform the Captain." said Tonks.

….Taranis Lantean outpost...

As the Taranian scientist a Dr Norina Pero and Dr McKay discussed the issue. Major Sheppard stood watching from the area near the windows that over looked the stargate.

It was at that moment that there was a flash of light, a high pitched whine and suddenly there was 8 others in the room.

"High Chancellor, Captain Black good to see you." said the Major.

"Major it's good to see you too. What's the situation?" replied the High Chancellor.

"We have evacuated everyone to the orbiting ships and powered down the site. We have a minimal team in the outpost as ordered." replied Major Sheppard as he made is way over to him.

"Very good. Captain Black can you see to the vessel the..." started Harry.

With a slight air of distaste Major Sheppard replied "The Hippaforalkus sir."

"I take it you don't care for the name Major." chuckled Harry before continuing "Captain Black can you see to the Hippaforalkus I know the the vessel cannot travel in hyperspace without repairs but I want the ship in orbit. The sub-light engines should be in working order. Move the ship to the fleet in orbit and we shall tow in to Atlantis and have the hyper-drive repaired and the ship upgraded to new standards asap." said Harry.

"Aye..." started Captain Black when his comm badge beeped.

" _Hermes to Captain Black."_ came the voice of Commander Tonks.

"Black here, go ahead Commander." replied Black after tapping his comm badge.

" _Sir we are in low atmospheric orbit above the caldera. Mr Olivetti suggests we drill additional holes to relieve pressure and tectonic stresses when we set off the cold fusion devices."_ said Tonks.

Seeing Harry nod Sirius said "Make it so. Black out."

"What are cold fusion devices?" asked Dr Pero.

"Sorry may I introduce Dr Norina Pero and Chancellor Lycus of Taranis." said Major Sheppard with a small cocky smile.

Rodney muttered something about Kirk but didn't say anything more.

Nodding Harry said "Captain Black see to your orders."

"Aye sir." replied Sirius and he and the teams with him departed for the ship.

"Simply put a cold fusion device will set off an explosion that will in essence free the liquefied magma below. We also have modified solar collectors which will capture the released steam energy so it can be used for other projects." replied Harry as he addressed Dr Pero.

"Now see here, who are you to come and claim my ship!" snapped Lycus with a look of anger on his face.

"Who am I?" replied Harry as he took in the man before him. "I am High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran Peoples. Or as you would know us the ancestors. It was my people who built this outpost and my people who built the ship in the docking bay. I have every right to that which was built by my ancestors! Remember that Chancellor."

"I'm so.. sorry Ancestor but when the team came through and said they would help us. Your ships then arrived and I thought you where invaders. With all of the Wraith awakened this is the most protected place we know of." replied a crestfallen Lycus. He realised how badly things had gone when the challenged the High Chancellor of the Ancestors.

"You didn't tell him?" asked Harry of Major Sheppard.

"We tried but you know politicians sir." replied Sheppard with a slight shrug.

"The Wraith are gone. I set of a device that wiped most of them out. We estimate that there are only around 20-30 left in the galaxy and my fleets are out patrolling space and destroying any Wraith technologies and such that are left." replied Harry.

"That's I don't know what to say." said Lycus both awed and horrified at the same time. Awed at the fact that the Wraith where virtually extinct and horrified that he could have brought the same down himself and his people.

Nodding Harry turned and looked out over the caldera. He could just make out the Tyche in the distance moving into position to fire.

" _Black to Potter."_ came Sirius's voice over the comm.

Tapping his comm badge Harry said "Potter here, go ahead."

"Sir we have the ship powered up and the sub-light engines and atmospheric thrusters are online." replied Sirius.

"Can the ship open the hanger bay doors?" asked Harry.

After a moment Sirius replied "Aye sir. The docking bay doors can be controlled remotely."

"Alright we will be there momentarily. Potter out." said Harry as he closed the comm line.

"Shall we?" said Harry and started towards the ship.

"Alright you heard the High Chancellor. Let's move out." said Major Sheppard.

As they followed along it was only a matter of minutes before they reached the ship and entered through the gangway.

Reaching the bridge Harry could see Sirius and two of the security escorts manning the bridge.

"Report." said Harry as he entered.

"All systems are green across the board apart from the hyper-drive." replied Sirius.

"Alright Captain, please do the honours." replied Harry as he moved to take one of the vacant seats at the back of the bridge.

Seeing this the team from Earth and the Taranian's rushed to take the other unoccupied seats.

"Open the hanger bay doors, activate anti-grav engines and atmospheric thrusters on stand-by." said Captain Black.

"Aye sir." replied the helmsman and he input the commands to remote open the doors. As he did so sunlight spilled into the hanger and for the first time in 10 millennia the Hippaforalkus was once again under the sun.

"Take us up." said Sirius with a smile.

As the helmsman input some commands those on the bridge could hear the thrum of power flowing through the ship. After a moment the mighty Lantean vessel began its ascent. On the screen in-front of them the people could see the view changing from the interior of the hanger to the open skies of Taranis.

"Engaging sub-light drives and disengaging atmospheric thrusters." said the helmsman as the blue tinted sky gave way to the openness of space and the stars beyond.

As the vessel gracefully moved into stable orbit the helmsman said "We have achieved stable orbit at 170kms."

"Good work Ensign." said Sirius.

"Sir we are receiving a report. The Hermes, Tyche and Abderas are each on their last firing runs they should be finished within the hour." said the Ensign.

"Acknowledged. Tell them to proceed with the deployment of the cold fusion devices and energy collectors when done." replied Captain Black.

"Aye sir." replied the Ensign.

"What will happen now?" asked Lycus from his seat.

Turning to Harry, Sirius said "That will be up to the High Chancellor."

Thinking for a moment Harry replied "We shall be taking this ship. It is ours by rights and we need to repair the hyper-drives and upgrade various systems. The outpost itself will remain our property of course but changes will be made so that it will no longer run of geothermal power. I will have a potentia installed. Locked of course that it cannot be removed. That will power the outpost and systems. Once it has been given the all clear it will be left in the care of your people Chancellor and those from Earth. They have a much better understanding of the systems than your people and they will teach you those systems. The details can be worked out with Dr Weir when she returns from Earth. It is your planet obviously but I have an idea that I would like to talk to you and Dr Weir about upon her return. Is that OK?"

The High Chancellor thought about it and with a quick glance to Norina he smiled. Smiling Dr Pero nodded and said "Yes."

"Thank you Ancestor." replied Chancellor Lycus as he sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"It is not a problem and when we are in a more relaxed setting Harry will be fine." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry." replied Lycus.

"If you'll excuse me. Captain a word." said Harry as he stood and addressed Sirius.

Sirius stood and with a small smirk he said "Major why don't you take the bridge while I talk to the High Chancellor."

"Me?" squeaked Major Sheppard (although you would never get him to admit it.)

"Yes, you, we are in orbit and there is nothing much to do other than sit and wait for the operation to be finished." replied Sirius.

"Aye sir." replied Major Sheppard and he stood moving over to the Captain's chair.

Sirius and Harry then left the bridge to discuss whatever it was that the High Chancellor needed to.

"It is truly beautiful to see our world from above it's atmosphere." said Norina as she stood.

Standing and heading over to stand beside Norina John said "It is a beautiful sight isn't it." with a roguish grin.

With a roll of his eyes Rodney snarked "Oh get over yourself Kirk."

"What was that Rodney." replied John turning his head towards Rodney.

Startled at being heard Rodney quickly said "Nothing, nothing."

An hour later and everyone was again on the bridge Harry and Sirius having return from having their conversation.

"Sir we are receiving a signal. The drilling is complete and the cold fusion devices have been place and the energy collectors are in place." said Ensign Roberts.

"All right, you may want to watch this. You won't see much but you should see for yourselves that everything has gone according to plan." said Harry.

"Of course." replied Chancellor Lycus.

"Ensign put the site on main viewer and increase magnification." said Sirius.

"Aye sir." replied Ensign Roberts.

The viewscreen changed to show the outpost and the site around it to a radius of 60km's.

"Detonation in 3...2...1." said Ensign Roberts.

On the viewscreen there was a series of blue flashes from a series of vents and at about 500m from each vent large plumes of steam escaped.

"Wow." whispered Rodney.

Norina and Lycus stood transfixed watching the explosions and the steam escaping into the atmosphere.

"Sensors indicate that the caldera is returning to its dormant state. The temperature has already dropped by 700 degrees and is still falling." said Roberts.

"Marvellous." replied Lycus as he watched the process and the resulting steam escaping from the earth.

"Now there is something we have to discuss." said Harry.

Turning to Harry both Norina and Lycus looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"That steam that has been released into the atmosphere was only a miniscule amount of what was released and captured by our collectors. Even so it will upset the ecological balance of the world for a few weeks possibly a month or two." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Norina.

"Well all that hot steam escaping will cause more rain and tropical storms for the next few weeks as it dissipates into the atmosphere." replied Harry.

"What kind of storms?" asked Lycus.

"Nothing to bad I should think. The caldera and the stargate is not located near an ocean so there will be no large bodies of water to reinforce the strength of the storms. So you won't have to worry about hurricanes and the like. However I would expect some heavy rains and high winds." replied Harry.

"That's alright." replied Lycus with a small smile and he turned to watch the planet below.

"Alright well there is much to be done. I will ask Commander Wood to take you on board and then we shall depart for Atlantis with this ship under tow by the Hermes." replied Harry.

"Alright folks lets get this show on the road. There is a jumper in the shuttle bay we can take that to the Tyche. Why don't we let the High Chancellor get under way." said Major Sheppard as he addressed Rodney, Norina and Lycus.

As they all stood to leave Harry said "Thank you Major."

Nodding he turned and followed the others from the bridge.

"Once the jumper has cleared the bay move us away from the planet and prepare the ship to be taken under tow to Atlantis." said Captain Black.

"Aye sir." replied Roberts.

It was about 15 minutes later when the jumper cleared the shuttle bay and the Hippaforalkus moved to open space. The ship was powered down and the crew beamed to the Hermes. As the Hermes moved into position above the Hippaforalkus and the silver hue of the Hermes gravitational beam encompassed the ship. Opening a massive hyperspace window both ship jumped in and departed for Atlantis.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/n 1: As always I would like to take the chance to thank all of my reviewers. :):)**

 **A/n 2: To Emperor Bloodfire first you really should reread the story you will see Harry motivations and as for there bring no conflict well why would there be after all the Ancients had vastly superior technology to anyone except the Ori in the story and they didn't allow any technological progression unless it suited their purposes. The only reason they last the war to the Wraith numbers and their cloning facilities and obviously there lack of knowledge in how to fight a war.**

 **A/n 3: To Hadrian Caesar I will be bringing Star Trek into this story along with Battlestar Galactica. I also have an idea on how to en-corporate Babylon 5 but I haven't decided where to put that part yet. I will being doing a story with Harry Potter/Stargate and Star wars as a seperate story as this story is already to big to include another crossover.**

 **Finally I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

It was several hours later when the Hermes towing the Hippaforalkus reached the Lantean system and came out of hyperspace.

Seeing the planet and the space station come into view on the screens in-front of of the Sirius started issuing orders.

"Commander Tonks I want you to take a team over to the Hippaforalkus and bring the sunlight drives online. Once done we shall disengage the gravitational beam and the vessel can be docked at the station. Mr Olivetti move us to within 150kms of the station hold position." said Captain Black.

"Aye sir." came their joint replies and set about their orders.

"I will transport down to Atlantis. I need to speak to Captain Herodotus and then I have to return to Avalon. There are some things that I have to do and to check up on." said Harry.

"Do you need the Hermes High Chancellor?" asked Sirius.

Waving him off Harry replied "No take some time to yourselves. I have a bit of running around to do but it can all be done by Astria Porta."

"If you're sure?" asked Sirius.

"Yes enjoy your time off." replied Harry with a smile.

"Thank you sir." replied Sirius with an equally infectious grin.

Turning and heading to the transporter room located on this deck Harry quickly made his way to it.

Seeing the room was unmanned Harry set the controls on the transporter with a 5 second delay and moved to the pad. With a high pitched whine and a flash of light he was transported to the surface.

….Atlantis...

Reappearing in a flash of light Harry took a moment to take in the hive of activity that was the Atlantis gate room.

Making his way to the steps that led to OPS Harry moved with purpose.

"High Chancellor." said Alex as Harry approached.

"Alex," replied Harry with a smile "How are things?"

"Really well sir. With Admiral Moody's permission I have opened a tower to house the Traveller's and give them some r&r away from their ships while they are being repaired." replied Alex.

Nodding Harry did not verbally respond as he knew Alex had more to tell him.

"I have dispatched engineers to Taranis to make the changes to the systems that you have ordered. I also got a report that the energy collectors have been recalled and the energy has been transferred to a potentia. It is 12% full. As ordered it will be integrated into the outposts power supply along with a fully powered potentia to power the outpost and it's defences." said Alex.

"Impressive. Excellent work Alex. Have you perchance seen Admiral Moody.?" replied Harry.

"Yes he is in the council chambers talking to Thor." replied Alex.

"Alright thank you." replied Harry and he turned and headed to the chamber in question.

After a few moments Harry entered the room and he could hear Thor and Moody discussing something.

"I don't see that being a problem Thor but let me run it by the High Chancellor." said Moody.

Interrupting them Harry asked "What should not be a problem?"

"High Chancellor. It is good to see you. Did everything go according to plan?" asked Moody.

"It did. The Genii have been confined to their home-world for the foreseeable future and we have prevented the super-volcano from erupting on Taranis." replied Harry as he took a seat with Thor and Moody.

Nodding Moody replied "I think Thor would be the best person to relay the wishes of the Asgard High Council."

"Thank you Admiral Moody." said Thor. "As you now that we have with your generous help we have undone the damage to our genetic structures. We are beginning to rebuild our society and race. I would ask as we do this that your people enforce the Protected Planets Treaty in the Avalon galaxy for the foreseeable future."

"It is not a problem Thor. You have been our allies for millions of years we could do nothing but help our friends. I have to ask though what do you mean about the Treaty?" asked Harry.

"As you are aware we have a Treaty with the Goa'uld that protected certain planets in the Avalon Galaxy. I am also aware that you have captured the Goa'uld leadership but there are still many more out their who would jump at the chance to take over. We need time to rebuild our race and relearn skills such as parenting. It has been a great many millennia since and Asgard child has been conceived and born to our race. Our skills in parenting have gone rusty I believe as humans say." said Thor.

Smiling a little at the thoughts of Asgard children running ragged over their parents Harry replied without hesitation. "That is not a problem. Have a list of the planets sent to me as soon as possible. I am returning to Avalon in a few hours as there are a few things I have to check on. I shall relay the planet's co-ordinates to Admiral Granger and have him construct a satellite defensive system to be deployed to each planet and I will also ensure that fleet deployments are altered to include these planets in regular system patrols. Just in case."

"Thank you High Chancellor, when I return to my ship I will transmit the requested information." replied Thor as he stood. "If you will excuse me."

"Of course Thor. Just before you go. The Vanir have they decided to return home?" asked Harry.

"They have High Chancellor. They will also be brought in-front of the Asgard High Council for their actions here in the Pegasus Galaxy." replied the every stoic Thor.

"That is an internal matter for your people to work out. I just wanted to check so we know who still in possession of hyper-space technology while we re-establish our presence in the wider galaxy." said Harry.

"Thank you." replied Thor with a bow of his head and in a flash of light he was gone.

"Well now that, that is out of the way. Admiral can you track down Herodotus and both of you join me in my office." asked Harry as he addressed Moody.

"Of course sir." replied Moody as both he and Harry stood and departed for their respective destinations.

."

It was an hour later when Admiral Moody and Captain Herodotus came to Harry's office. Harry himself was working away at the computer terminal in his office. There was an array of padds on his desk also.

"High Chancellor." said Moody.

Looking up Harry seen his appointment had arrived.

"Yes gentleman. Please come in and take a seat. Tea, Coffee?" said Harry.

"I'll take a cup of tea please." replied Moody.

"Coffee, please. I have found that I have developed quite a taste for it." said Herodotus with a smile.

Standing and going to the dispenser in Harry ordered a pot of tea and a decanter of coffee with milk and sugar on the side.

Returning to his desk Harry placed the tray down and said "Please help yourselves."

Pouring himself a cup of coffee Harry hummed and took a sip as the others prepared there's to their liking.

"Now I know you are wondering why I called you here. Yes?" asked Harry.

"Indeed. I was going to come and see you soon anyway. My crew are well rested and healed and are itching to get back to work." replied Herodotus after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well then it's perfect timing. We have recovered the Hippaforalkus and it is currently docked at PS-1. Repairs are underway and weapons and system upgrades will begin soon. There was an issue with the hyperdrive that also has to be fixed but that is a non issue at the moment and shall be repaired in due course." said Harry as reached out and picked up a padd. Handing it to Herodotus he continued saying "Captain Herodotus you are to take command of this vessel and oversee the repair and refit of the ship. Assemble those who you think would be of benefit to your team. Also I have granted that the vessel is to be renamed the Aurora-B in honour of your previous vessel."

Stunned to silence it looked like Herodotus had started to tear up. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Congratulations." replied Harry.

The broke down into further conversation and after a 30 minutes Harry said "Captain you had better get to work. There is a lot to be done. Dismissed."

Nodding Herodotus said "Thank you sir." and he stood and left. He was getting a new ship. The sister ship to his Aurora and he could not have been happier.

"That was a good thing you did." said Moody as he watched Herodotus leave.

"Thanks, now I have something that I want you to look over." said Harry as he handed over his padd to Moody.

Taking the padd Moody started to read through the contents summary.

Snapping his head up he looked at Harry and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes but I won't be making it formal until the promotions have be granted. I intend to do that at the summit in 2 weeks time." replied Harry.

Thinking for a moment Moody said "Why then?"

"It's more a statement doing it then. That we have returned and resumed our stewardship of these galaxies." replied Harry.

Nodding Moody continued to read through the contents of the padd. "I see you have plans for the humans as well."

"Yes consider it a test, one of many to come for them obviously." replied Harry.

"I have heard that they are the rumoured 5th Great Race." snorted Moody.

"Indeed, that why I have the proposals for them included." replied Harry with a small smile. "Now I have to return to Avalon for a few days. I need to check up on a few things so I will leave you in command until I return. Please keep co-ordinating our operations as they have been going."

"Of course." said Moody.

Standing Harry collected the cups and placed them back on the tray. Taking them over to the dispenser he placed them back in so the energy could be recycled.

As Moody left Harry's office Harry could only smile at the shock that he had delivered to Admiral Moody. Packing up his padds containing reports and various plans into his travel case. Harry was happy that everything was coming together. There was something that had the potential to destroy everything but hopefully the steps he would take in the next few months would put an end to that possibility before it arose.

As Harry walked out of this office he called Chuck and said "Chuck please dial Avalon."

"Yes sir." replied Chuck with a smile. Working in Atlantis had now become something more than a life or death situation. The Wraith where on the verge of extinction and life was becoming better than good.

"Alex I have left instructions with Admiral Moody please see him if there are any issues." said Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor." replied Alex.

As the Astria Porta activated Harry approached the event horizon and stepped through.

….Avalon...

It was roughly 2½ hours since Harry had returned to Avalon. He briefly spoken to Administrator Weasley and stopped by his office to talk to Amelia. Now though he was in his quarters. He showered and changed into a more comfortable set of clothes. He didn't particularly care for the more formal robes but knew that appearance was everything when dealing with other races.

Packing his case with the padds he had been working on Harry departed his quarters and headed to the life sciences department. It was roughly ten minutes later when he entered the hive of activity that was the aforementioned department.

He could see Heimdall was being assisted by the recently revived Asgard making their final checks and packing up the head to the Ida galaxy to begin the rebuilding of their race. Nodding hello as he passed he moved to the back of the department where there seemed to be a bit of a conference going on.

Present where Aiyana, Andromeda, Emma, Neville, Luna and Egeria. Coming up behind them he said "Good afternoon."

Startled they all jumped a little so intent where they on the screens in-front of them.

"Harry." said Luna with a smile.

"What are you all so intent on?" asked Harry as he took in the DNA sequences in-front of him on the screens.

"We have a partial cure for the Jaffa developed." replied Aiyana.

"Really, already? I am impressed." said Harry.

"Yes with Egeria's help we have managed to develop a cure for the Jaffa children. However it must be administered before the onset of puberty." replied Aiyana.

"Indeed, we have been able to develop a cure for the children but as you are aware High Chancellor once the onset of puberty begins at between the ages of 10 and 12 their natural immune system is designed to burn itself away along with all of the natural immunities that they developed over the course of their childhood. This cure will undo that and the changes will incorporate itself into their genetic structure. This means that as they age and choose a mate any children they have will not need the treatment as it has already been done." said Egeria.

"Excellent work. What of the adults?" asked Harry.

"That is where we are having problems. We have run simulations and if the Jaffa is aged 20 or over the results show that they would suffer a massive problem with their auto immune systems leading to a whole host of other problems." replied Luna somewhat sadly.

"Luna don't worry. We can supplement the adults with tretonin for the foreseeable future until we can solve this problem." replied Harry as he put his arm around Luna's shoulder.

"How goes the terraforming of the 4 planets for Earth?" asked Harry.

It was Neville who answered. "It's finished and all of the animals have been relocated to their respective planets. I have also incorporated a time dilation within the satellite defence system. For every hour of our time it will be 10 years on the planets. I decided to to this so the planet could establish a true natural balance."

"Excellent work. How long has it been running?" asked Harry.

"It has been running for 7 days." replied Neville.

"That's what 1680 years under time dilation yes?" Harry inquired.

"Indeed the cycle is due to finished in 30 minutes. There is something that I was to ask about." replied Neville and seeing Harry's nod he continued saying "I have been looking through the muggle database that was scanned before we came home and I have some designs that I would like to use for the building of the cities on each world."

Stepping forward and inputting some command Neville brought up the designs for the Lily-pad cities (see Vincent Callebaut designs) "It was the idea of building floating ecopolis to help with housing needs as their populations grew. It was originally designed to house fifty thousand people. I have scaled this up to house one hundred thousand. What I would like permission to do is start construction of these."

Reading through the specs Harry was impressed the humans could come up with some ingenious things.

"I see you have included transport terminals and lifts in the buildings. What type of power source are you intending to use?" asked Harry as he nodded his head.

"I have been looking over the reports and I believe that working in conjunction with those from Earth we can improve their naquadah generators. We would need 25 per lily pad city. Also I have plans for a land based city that I want to build or multiples of them anyway." (see proposed Forest city online for an idea.) said Neville as he input some commands and brought up the image of a beautiful cityscape.

"Brilliant, get to work on this Neville, pull in whoever you need to and what ever resources you need. As we know Earth is having problems with a massive population boom and there simply not being enough room for all life on the planet. I want you to ensure that there is enough living space for a billion people on each planet." replied Harry.

"Not a problem Harry. I will have to re-engage the time dilation though to get this done in 2 weeks." said Neville.

"That is not a problem. However when the time dilation is finished I want that software removed from the satellites. Also I take it the satellites also have a built in weather control system?" replied Harry.

"Indeed, extreme storms will be prevented like hurricanes and the like but the normal rains and snow fall will still happen." said Neville.

"Again this is excellent work. I will want a complete report on my desk in a weeks time so I can fully review it but other than that go ahead." said Harry.

Nodding Neville, Aiyana and Luna headed of to plan out their work over the next few weeks. Andromeda and Emma had departed a while ago to medical.

"Egeria how are you finding your new body?" Harry asked.

"It's fantastic I cannot thank you enough." she replied with a smile.

Nodding Harry said "I have to head to Earth to deliver a message but there is something that I would like you to consider." he pulled a padd from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Go and get something to eat or drink and sit and read it. There is no need for an answer now. If you have any questions please seek me out and I will answer them for you. Also when I travel to Earth I will give them an invitation for your children the Tok'ra to come to the summit in 2 weeks and you can rejoin your people." replied Harry with a smile.

"Thank you." she replied and she turned walking away reading the proposal that the High Chancellor had given her.

It was a few hours later when Harry was once again in his office collecting some padds for another mission he had to go on to the Hephaestus station to talk to Admiral Granger when a thought occurred to him.

Picking up his briefcase he headed out to OPS.

"Percy, can you contact Earth and find out if General O'Neill and Dr Weir are available for me to come through I have a few things to discuss with them as well as Tealc and Master Brat'ac." said Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor." replied Percy.

"I am heading to the Hephaestus station to talk to Admiral Granger about a few things I should not be more than a few hours at most. Also when you talk to those on Earth please tell them that it would be tomorrow at the earliest that I would want to come through." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Percy.

Nodding Harry turned and headed up the steps to the jumper bay.

…..Earth SGC...

As the Stargate began to activate Master-Sergeant Walter Harriman sprung into action.

Placing his hand on the palm scanner he could see the iris spring from it's resting place and cover the location for the event horizon would appear in the next few moments. Moving to the mic he called out "Off-world activation unknown source."

As the defence teams made ready Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Dr Daniel Jackson rushed down the stairs from the briefing room.

"What have we got Walter?" asked Mitchell.

Relaying that it was an unscheduled off-world activation and that he had activated the iris Col. Mitchell replied "Good job."

As the gate activated everyone could see the blue hue of the event horizon appear on the wall behind it's resting place.

"Receiving a signal. Audio and visual." said Walter.

"Let's see it." said Dr Jackson.

As the viewscreen sprang to life those present in the control room could see the interior of Avalon. In the centre of the screen was a young man with bright red hair.

" _Greetings, I am Administrator Weasley."_ said the man.

"Hello, I am Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell and this is Dr Daniel Jackson." replied Mitchell.

Nodding as the men gave their names Percy said _"I have a message from our High Chancellor. He wishes to inform you that he intends to travel to Earth tomorrow at 1400 hours to discuss a few things with Dr Weir and General O'Neill."_

"Thant's not a problem we will ensure that arrangements are made." replied Dr Jackson.

" _Thank you. I shall relay your comments to the High Chancellor."_ said Percy and the screen winked out as the stargate shut down.

"I wonder what the High Chancellor wants to discuss with us." muttered Mitchell.

"We shall find out when he arrives. I think we had better make some calls." replied Dr Jackson and he made his way to the stairwell leading to the briefing room.

"Right." said Mitchell as he rushed to follow Daniel up to the briefing room and more importantly the red phone.

…..Hephaestus station...

As the jumper passed through the shielded area of the space station Harry could see ships in various states of repair and some which where nearing completion. Passing over an empty cradle that was several kilometres wide he knew that this was the construction site of Atlantis. It was another thing he would have to look into. Atlantis needed repairs and some systems needed to be upgraded but that could wait for the time being.

As the jumper came to rest on a landing platform in the bay Harry shut down the vessel and gather his items. Disembarking from the jumper Harry quickly made his way to the control centre of the station.

Entering the room Harry could only marvel at the technology of the room. Spotting Admiral Granger over at one of the holo-tables talking to several engineers he quickly made his way over.

"Admiral." said Harry.

"High Chancellor, it is good to see you. How are the operations going in the Pegasus galaxy?" replied Admiral Dan Granger with a smile.

"Very well Admiral the Wraith are all but extinct, as are the bulk of the Asurans. We have rescued a lot of people that where culled by the Wraith. They are being treated and they are returning to their worlds." replied Harry.

"Amazing, wait you said the bulk of the Asurans." inquired Dan.

"Yes apparently a small group relatively speaking where unaffected by the nanite disruption wave. They have achieved true sentience." replied Harry.

"Fascinating. I wouldn't mind having a look at the base code to see how this happened." said Dan.

"I have the reports here for you too look over." replied Harry as he placed his briefcase on the table in-front of him. He opened the case and passed the three padds to the Admiral.

"I will have a look through them later. Is there anything else?" asked the Admiral after all it was unusual for the High Chancellor to come just to hand over some reports.

"Indeed I have an idea that I want you to look over and come back to me with your thoughts and opinions." said Harry as he handed over the fourth padd.

Nodding Dan said "I will look over this and get back to you. Is it pressing or can it wait?"

"It's not pressing at the moment anytime in the next week or so would be good." replied Harry.

"Good stuff, now I want to show you what we have been working on." said Dan as he cleared away the padds from the holo-table. Moving around the table to the controls he input some commands and an image appeared.

"What is it?" asked Harry. He could see the image of a raised circular platform with three steps leading up to it.

"It's a transporter but we have modified it for intra-system transport." replied Dan.

"When you say intra-system transport do you mean within a star system?" inquired Harry.

"Yes exactly. Where before we had to use the ring transporters with points in between as re-materialisation points such as a ship or space station. This allows for transport from one planet to another or a moon so long as they are within the same star system." replied Dan.

"Excellent work Admiral you and your staff are to be commended. How long until it can be up and running?" said Harry.

"We have finished the systems checks. I would like permission to construct a device on the surface of Altera, one here on the station and another on the moon the Asgard are using in this system so we can begin testing." replied Dan.

"That is not a problem. I assume you will be following our safety protocols." said Harry.

"Of course. We are also going to incorporate this with a city transporter so that people can get around a planetary body without the need for a jumper. Simply step onto the platform and say your destination as in a flash you are there." replied Dan.

"Again this is excellent work. Speak to Neville he is overseeing the final stages of the terraforming on the planets for the people from Earth to use. He has come up with some amazing designs and I think this would be a good inclusion. Obviously just the planetary transport system." said Harry.

"Will do sir." said Dan.

"Now how about some lunch?" Join me won't you." said Harry.

Nodding that he would both Harry and Admiral Granger departed for the commissary.

It was several hours later when Harry was once again in his jumper. He was originally going to return to Avalon but now he had another destination in mind. As the jumper entered the atmosphere Harry could see the beauty of Avalon and the surrounding structures sprawling out from it. As the jumper descended he could also make out various animals frolicking with their young. It was 15 minutes later when his destination came into view. Sitting nestled into mountains in a beautiful valley was the great and majestic castle of Hogwarts.

As the jumper banked Harry could see some of the students point at the jumper. A lot of the students jumped about excitedly. As Harry landed the jumper he could see people rushing forward to get a better look. Smiling he stood and gathered his items. Moving to the back of the jumper he pressed the release and the back of the jumper opened revealing the beautiful lawns of the castle.

Smiling as he exited the jumper Harry said "Hello."

The students where excited about seeing the jumper and indeed the High Chancellor of their people. A moment later Headmistress McGonagall came out from the doors that lead to the castle.

Smiling she said "High Chancellor. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Returning her smile Harry asked "Do I need an excuse to visit some friends?"

"Of course not." replied Minerva as she moved to give him a hug.

"I have some things to attend to but I had to stop by and say hello and of course to see Hogwarts again." said Harry.

"Oh this is marvellous. Although Professor Granger is in class at the moment. I can cancel classes for the day if you wish?" she asked.

Holding up his hands Harry replied "There is no need to go to such trouble. I merely wanted to say hello, catch up with some friends and perhaps have some dinner with the professors and the students. If this is OK of course." All of this was said with a smile.

Smiling she turned and both her and Harry started into the castle. "Of course you are always welcome here." she said.

Taking her arm is his both Harry Potter the High Chancellor of the Alteran's and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall walked up the steps into Hogwarts. Which for Harry felt like he was coming home.

….Earth SGC...

It was the next day and the people of the SGC where getting everything ready for the arrival of the Alteran High Chancellor.

As General Jack O'Neill and Dr Elizabeth Weir where in the briefing room discussing the results and fallout from the information that Dr Weir had brought to the President, The IOA and the Joint Chiefs of staff. What had come from that meeting had been surprising but not all that unexpected.

It was at this point that Tealc and Brat'ac entered the room.

"O'Neill." said Tealc.

"T, Master Brat'ac how are you?" asked O'Neill.

"We are good. Thank you for asking." replied Tealc.

"You know Dr Weir, yes?" asked General O'Neill.

"We do how are you Dr Weir?" asked Tealc.

"I am good thanks Tealc. How are you and Master Brat'ac?" replied Dr Weir.

"Good thank you Dr Weir. With the return of the Ancients we feel that the tide is turning in our war with the Goa'uld." said Master Brat'ac.

"How come General Hammond and Colonel Carter are not here?" asked Tealc.

"They are busy getting everything organized in Eureka. They wanted to be here but they have too much to get done." replied O'Neill.

It was at this point that Dr Daniel Jackson and Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell entered the room.

"Everything go OK with Vala, Danny-boy." asked O'Neill in his usual snarky tone.

"Yes, she was very disappointed that we had already found and claimed the treasure from beneath Glastonbury Tor and she was none to impressed that she had to remain here on Earth." replied Daniel.

"Where is she now?" asked O'Neill.

"I have her confined to quarters under guard of course." replied Daniel.

"That's probably a good idea who knows what would be let on the base if she was allowed to roam free." replied O'Neill

Just as Daniel was about to reply Walter's voice came over the P.A. System. _"Off-world activation."_

"This is it folks." said General O'Neill as he stood and straightened out his dress blues. Everyone followed suit standing and straightening their clothes.

As they made their way to the Stargate control room the General O'Neill could see everyone was manning their posts.

Moving over the mic he pressed the button and said "Defence teams stand-by."

"Close the iris Walter." said O'Neill as he addressed the man in question.

"Yes sir." replied Walter as he placed his palm on the scanner. As he did this the trinium strengthened iris sprang from it's resting place and covered the as yet unformed event horizon.

As the wormhole activated the screens lit up once again showing the interior of Avalon.

Administrator Weasley appeared and said _"Greetings I have the High Chancellor and his party ready to come through to Earth."_

"Very good Administrator he may proceed." said O'Neill into the mic and then said to Walter "Open the iris."

Placing his palm on the scanner the iris. The device read the print of his hand and retracted.

As General O'Neill Dr Weir and the rest of the team headed to the bottom of the ramp. Just as they came to a stop the puddle of the event horizon rippled and the High Chancellor and three others came through the gate.

"Greetings." said the High Chancellor.

"Hello it's nice to see you again." replied O'Neill.

"Allow me to introduce one of our lead diplomats Remus Lupin." said Harry as he indicated a tall man with sandy brown hair and amber eyes.

"Hello." said Remus with a smile.

"And of course my security escorts." continued Harry as he indicated the two men behind him.

Nodding in greeting General O'Neill said "Shall we go to the briefing room."

"Yes of course." replied Harry and he the Remus along with their security escorts followed General O'Neill and Dr Weir with Tealc and Brat'ac following along with Dr Jackson and Lt. Col. Mitchell following along behind them and the Alteran security bringing up the rear.

As they entered the briefing room they took their seats with the people from Earth and Chulak sitting on one side, the Alterans on the other and General O'Neill sitting at the head of the table.

"We thank you for coming High Chancellor." said Dr Jackson.

"Your welcome. The first thing is in relation to Col. Everett who is currently being held under guard in Atlantis." replied Harry.

Sitting up straight General O'Neill said "What is going to happen to him?"

"We where originally going to put him on trial for the attempted murder of myself. However in the interest of relations with yourselves we have decided that he shall be returned to your custody. There will of course be some conditions for his return." said Harry.

"And those conditions would be?" asked General O'Neill. He didn't particularly like Everett but was over ruled by the IOA on his position of leading the team to Atlantis when they were under siege.

"His genetic profile with be added to the gate system. If he ever attempts to use the any stargate his pattern will be deleted. Also we would prefer that he never again has a position of military power again. That is just a suggestion of course." smirked Harry.

"We shall take care of that. You have my word." replied O'Neill. He had every intention of making him pay for what he had done especially in light of his connection to the NID and the Trust.

Nodding Harry said "Now let's get down to business shall we."

"Yes of course." said Dr Weir.

Reaching into his robes Harry pulled out a small box about the size of a match box. Placing it on the table in front of him he placed a finger on it and with a small burst of magic it resized to the size of a briefcase. Opening it he reached in and pulled some padds from the box.

"Now this is your invitation to the summit in a weeks time. We have included invites for yourself, Dr Weir, Dr Jackson, Col Carter and General Hammond. We have also requested five others of your choosing." said Harry as he handed over the padd to General O'Neill.

To Tealc Harry said "This is the invitation for yourself, Master Brat'ac and five others of your choosing who make up the leadership of the Free Jaffa."

"Thank you High Chancellor." rumbled Tealc as he took the padd and held it against his chest.

"Now there are a few things to discuss that concerns Tealc and the Free Jaffa." said Harry as he addressed both Tealc and Master Brat'ac.

Paying rapt attention they waited for Harry to continue.

"Now I understand that you want your homeworld of Chulak protected yes?" asked Harry.

"Indeed." replied Brat'ac.

"I am willing to have a satellite defence grid placed around Chulak and to assist the Jaffa there but there is a condition." said Harry.

With a quick glance at each other Tealc replied with hope in is eyes "What would that be?"

"You Tealc must return to Chulak with Master Brat'ac to lead your people." replied Harry.

Startled there where those in the room who could not imagine the SGC without Tealc.

Again glancing at each other both Tealc and Brat'ac stood and bowed to the High Chancellor. "I will gladly except this on behalf of my people."

Mitchell looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it at that moment.

"Excellent, now we have also been working on the issue of your people needing a symbiote in order to keep your immune system running and keep you healthy." said Harry.

"Have you come up with a way to assist us?" asked Brat'ac.

"In part. We have developed a serum that when administered will prevent the burning away of the immune system and the accumulated antibodies. However the drawback is it must be administered before the person reaches twenty years of age. In fact the younger the better that they receive treatment." replied Harry.

"And what of the adults?" asked Brat'ac.

"Unfortunately that is where we are running into problems. In our extensive simulations we have discovered that the older a Jaffa is the more susceptible they are to complete immune system collapse and various auto-immune diseases. We are still researching but it will take time. I gather that both yourself Tealc and Master Brat'ac are using tretonin, yes?" inquired Harry.

"Indeed." replied Tealc.

"At the moment and for the foreseeable future you are going to have to remain on the tretonin as well as anyone over the age of twenty on Chulak." replied Harry.

"When would you plan on doing this?" asked Brat'ac.

"I have relayed orders and the satellites are already under construction. I have people ready to travel to Chulak to begin treating the people there as well have teachers who will begin to educate the people of Chulak and bring their level of education up the same level as the people of Earth. There are some other plans that are included in this padd." said Harry as he handed over the padd to Tealc.

"We shall review this and we shall be present at the summit in a week." replied Tealc.

Nodding Harry turned to address General O'Neill and the people from Earth.

"Now for yourselves. I am aware that we are planning to sign the accords at the summit next week. However you should know that we will be watching over you as per the treaty with the Asgard. We have solved their cloning issue and they are returning to their home galaxy to rebuild their society. As such Earth and the other protected planets will fall under our protection during this time." said Harry.

"That's excellent but what about the worlds you are terraforming for us?" asked Dr Weir.

"The terraforming has been completed and the plants and animal species that are native to to Earth have settled in. We have also begun construction on each world of housing and habits to house up to a billion people on each planet and they shall be ready to go in two weeks time." replied Harry as he handed over the padd to Dr Weir.

"Also you should know that I have had a team take a jumper to Svoriin, the planet that Col. Carter mentioned. I believe she designated it as BP6-3Q1. We have determined that this planet was once protected by the Asgard as part of their Protected Planets Treaty. We have eradicated the insects as they where not native to that planet. Unfortunately the mammal life anything bigger than what you would call a shrew has been killed off by the insects. Also we have run our own diagnostics on the gate and determined where the insects have come from. The gate has been removed from that world and it has been placed under quarantine. That world and it's technology is now yours to use." explained Harry.

"That's fantastic news. I guess I won't be able to call Thor my little buddy any more." said General O'Neill.

Laughing at O'Neill Harry said "I think you can forget about the "little" part and just go with buddy."

"You'll have to excuse me but if what I read in the SG-1 mission reports is true why would you not eradicate the insects entirely?" asked Col. Mitchell.

Eyes snapping to the new guy Harry replied in a cold tone of voice. "I will never condone the eradication of any naturally occurring species because they could be a threat. The insects where brought to Svoriin for study before the danger they presented could be fully understood. They escaped containment and killed the indigenous population and all of the larger mammals. On their homeworld they have predators that keep them in check."

Sheepishly Mitchell replied "Sorry."

"How many people could we safely house on the planet?" asked Daniel.

"Roughly about forty five to fifty million." replied Harry.

"This is great news Sam will be delighted." said Daniel with a grin.

"Here is the specs on the planet, as well as a primer for the language and technology. I have also included the translation programme for the language. It's a variant of the leptonic languages that where spoken on Earth two millennia ago." said Harry as he handed over a padd to Daniel who eagerly took it and began to read through it.

Handing the final padd in his possession to General O'Neill Harry said "This is for you and your superiors General."

Taking the padd General O'Neill said "What is it?"

"It's a proposal for you and the SGC. Basically it outlines a defence and scientific treaty between our peoples." replied Harry with a small smile.

"Really but I thought you would not be open to that much like the Asgard?" inquired O'Neill with a frown.

Harry thought about his answer and then replied "The Asgard where constrained in what they could and could not do because of their war with the replicators. We have no such constraints." holding his had up to forestall a barrage of questions he continued saying "Now we won't be giving you technology that is greater than what you currently have at your disposal but we will assist in the development of any technologies that you encounter off-world. Of course this comes with the proviso that any Alteran technology is to be returned to us. If it is safe to do so we will explain and work with you in development of those technologies."

Stunned to silence no one said a word until Mitchell said "Are you saying your going to give us these technologies?"

Frowning a little Harry quickly reviewed what he had said and replied "No we are not giving you these technologies but we will help you to develop them. For instance I know that you have reopened relations with the Tollans and if you where able to come to an agreement with them for say their ion cannons we would help you to develop that technology for say ground base defensive weapons or weapons to replace the rail guns on your ships."

At this point O'Neill's mind blanked out and all he could think about was big honkin space guns. He knew that he would have to get the best negotiators possible to work with the Tollans to come to a mutually beneficial agreement.

"Would it be possible to acquire such help for the people of Chulak?" asked Brat'ac.

Thinking for a moment Harry said "It would be possible but that would be further down the line for your people. I know your people are aware of, use and build starships at the behest of the Goa'uld but we will need to bring your people up to speed so they can become a truly independent society."

"Thank you High Chancellor. This is more than we ever thought possible in our lifetimes." replied Tealc.

Nodding Harry was about to say more when O'Neill interrupted him saying "I see you are requesting a defensive pact that would require us to give you on the ground intelligence in relation to the planets we visit."

"Yes, as you are aware we have instituted a law that means we cannot go to worlds with a pre-space flight population residing therein but it pays to know what's happening on our backyard so to speak." replied Harry.

"But why not simply start your own teams?" asked Daniel as he finally dragged his attention away from the padd with the information on Svoriin on it.

"Dr Jackson you of all people should be aware of how we would be perceived. The Goa'uld managed to successfully pass themselves of as gods for countless millennia using the vestiges of some of our oldest technology. In fact we find it an affront to our highest laws and morals for one being to pass themselves off as a god to those not as advanced as they may be." said Harry with a little heat in his voice.

Blanching a little Daniel replied "Sorry."

Sensing there was more to the reply that the High Chancellor gave than what he was saying O'Neill was about to inquire as to what that could be but for some reason decided not to push the High Chancellor.

"Now one final thing. When we come to install the defence grid on Earth I will have a fleet of ships come and they will scan the planet. Any areas where there is pollution, radioactive waste and so on we have use out matter conversion technology to transport it from the planets surface and reconstitute it into what every metals that are in use on Earth including trinium. We shall transport it to Mars for your use once the planet has be terraformed. As the satellite grid will also double as a weather control system it shall also include a system to filter the air of the planet and remove all of the toxins and so forth that have accumulated in the atmosphere over the centuries." said Harry.

Blinking in shock for a moment Dr Weir found here voice first and said "This is a wonderful offer and chance to correct the ecological damage to our planet."

"It is not a problem." said Remus. He hadn't said anything during the meeting he was sitting listening observing the proceedings.

"Is there anything else?" asked Harry.

"I have a question?" said Mitchell.

"Of course." replied Harry.

"Everything you have said seems to indicate that we are going to accept the accords being signed at the summit. Why is that?" inquired Mitchell.

Smirking Harry looked to General O'Neill and said "New guy?"

With a slight frown O'Neill glanced at Mitchell and said "Yes he is."

Chuckling a little Harry looked at Mitchell who said "What?"

"The reason I am so sure that your people would accept the accords is because your people stand to gain so much if they do and loose everything if they don't." replied Harry.

Frowning a little Mitchell said "I don't understand."

"I'll explain it to him later." said O'Neill while frowning at Mitchell. Surely he could not be so dense could he.

"Now is there anything else?" asked Harry.

"Actually yes. Earlier this week we had a visit from a woman called Vala Mal Doran. She had in her possession a stone table written in ancient that indicated a vast treasure store on Earth. Daniel was able to translate it and it indicated Glastonbury Tor as the site. Now as you are aware your people claimed some technology from that site and gave us the gold and jewels etc. The woman Vala is currently in our guest quarters. For some reason my instincts are telling me she is important." said General O'Neill.

Frowning a little it was Remus who said "You possess the gene to activate our technology yes?"

"I do but why would that be important." asked a puzzled O'Neill.

Glancing to each other and with a slight nod from Harry Remus replied "As you are aware over the eons as our race grew we each developed powers which we call magic. We use that as a catch all word for our powers. My point is that as our powers grew we discovered that if our people where to marry and have children with those from another race such as a baseline human for example there would be a fifty fifty chance that those children would either be born with our powers and abilities if the abilities where latent they would still provide them with heightened intellect and some very minor precognitive abilities."

"Are you saying I can see the future?" asked a stunned O'Neill.

Chucking a little Remus said "No nothing like that. Even amongst our people seers as we call them are very rare perhaps one in ten generations would one appear. I am talking about a sense of heightened intuition."

Casting his mind back to the off-world missions where Jack seemed to have a preternatural perception of some of the situations they had found themselves in all Daniel could do was go "Huh."

"Because you have some Alteran DNA in your genetic make-up it would account for your heightened senses and so on." replied Remus.

"I'm not going to start changing things from one thing into another or walking on water am I." asked slightly nervous O'Neill.

"No in reality it means nothing more for you than what you already experienced." replied Remus.

"That's good. Now about Vala. I really think you should meet her." replied O'Neill.

"Well there is no time like the present so..." said Harry.

"Daniel, Mitchell why don't you go and get Vala. Tealc, Brat'ac why don't you go review what the High Chancellor has given you. You can give me a run down on it later." said O'Neill as he addressed the room.

As those that O'Neill stood and left Harry turned to O'Neill with a raised eyebrow. "I take it there is something that you want to ask us without the others around?"

Thinking for a moment General O'Neill said "Yes and please before I begin know that I am asking this on behalf of the people of Earth and not a single government."

At this Dr Weir's attention was now firmly on the General.

"What do you need to ask?" inquired Harry.

"I have been briefed by Dr Weir about that accords and what it would mean for us. However I have been asked completely off the record of course by my superiors what does the full signing entail in two years time?" asked O'Neill. He knew he had to tread very carefully with these questions and would neither confirm nor deny anything if questioned.

"As I said to Dr Weir on Atlantis. In two years time we shall sign a declaration that will begin your possible admittance to the Great Alliance of Races. At that time those accords will be sealed by our powers and monitored by the Furlings. If there are any world leaders or organizations that want to benefit from the accords without following their obligations to them such as freedom of will, freedom of religion, sexuality and so on then the accords with affect them and they will lose their lives." replied Harry as he gave the barest of information that was included in the padds he had given to O'Neill.

Frowning a little O'Neill said "Could you clarify that for me. What do you mean by world leaders?"

"OK for instance if say the America Ambassador or the Russian or Chinese where to sign the accords and their leaders like the President of the aforementioned countries did not want to live up to the accords then they would die within forty eight hours. This is why we will only have the signing in two years time. We are giving you a chance to clean your own house before hand. I am aware of the millions of people under brutal regimes and dictatorships on Earth and quiet frankly it appals and horrifies us. That needs to be addressed before we can even begin to think of taking our relationship further." replied Harry.

Sitting back and digesting what they were being told both Dr Weir and General O'Neill where deep in thought when they heard Daniel returning with Vala and Mitchell.

"Thank you for this information High Chancellor. If I have further questions can I contact you to field them." said O'Neill.

"Yes of course, also you should know that the full articles of the accords both sets, the ones for the summit and the ones for the declaration are in the padds I gave you earlier." replied Harry.

Glancing at the padds O'Neill said "Thank you."

"Oh come on Daniel why won't you tell me what is going on. I mean the Alterans are still around and I know you have cleared the treasure from the Tor wherever that may be. I'm not going to have to beat you up again am I for more information." came the voice of a woman.

"Vala just be quiet." snapped Daniel.

As the trio entered the room O'Neill smirked and said "Problems space-monkey?"

Glaring a little Daniel smothered it and in a deadpan tone of voice he replied "No, no problem."

Smirking O'Neill redirected his attention to Vala. "Ms. Mal Doran I would like you to meet High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran's and Remus Lupin one of their lead diplomats."

Eyes alight with possibilities she sidled up to Harry and purred "Hello."

"Hello Ms. Mal Doran." replied Harry as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh please call me Vala." she replied in her sultry tone of voice as she shook his hand.

As soon as there hands touched Harry seized up. The world fell away from him. He say visions of a great wall of fire, men with pale faces and Ori symbols engraved upon them. Vala screaming in labour as she gave birth to a child, the galaxy was in flames fear and terror was undercutting the galaxy. On and on the visions of horror went, visions of an beautiful woman wearing an Ori pendant at the head of a massive army.

For those who where watching the introduction seemed to go well until the moment they shook hands. Harry immediately seized up and took a huge breath that they all heard and the guards where on their feet immediately rushing to him. They could tell something was happening but they didn't know what it was.

A moment later Harry let go of Vala's hand and started to fall backwards. Remus and the General who where closet to him caught him.

"Harry, Harry?" called out Remus as both he and General O'Neill helped him to the seats at the table.

At this point both Dr Weir, Dr Jackson and Lt. Col. Mitchell stood alarmed at the proceedings.

Snarling at Vala who looked very alarmed Daniel said "What did you do?"

"I did nothing, you all saw all I did was shake his hand." replied an alarmed Vala.

Groaning Harry started to come around.

Kneeling beside Harry Remus shook his shoulder and said "Harry are you OK?"

Shaking his head as if to clear it Harry blinked a few times and said "I am OK."

"What the hell was that?" asked O'Neill.

Thinking for a moment Harry said "It was a vision. It is the first I have ever had as it is not a gift that my family has been blessed with."

"What was the vision about?" asked Daniel.

Looking at the man Harry said "I am sorry Dr Jackson this is an internal matter for the Alterans and I will say no more on the matter."

"But..." replied Daniel somewhat petulantly.

"Daniel, that's enough." snapped O'Neill.

Looking contrite Daniel mumbled "Sorry."

"Are you OK High Chancellor?" asked Dr Weir.

Reinforcing his occulmancy shields Harry took a moment and said "I'm fine Dr Weir. However we must leave and I would ask that Ms. Mal Doran comes with us."

Startled Vala replied "Me?"

"Yes you Vala I have a job for you to do for us. Don't worry you will be paid for it." replied a smirking Harry.

Almost immediately her demeanour changed "Really?" she replied.

"Indeed." replied Harry.

"OK I'm in. But someone will have to help me with my things." she said suggestively.

Nodding but not rising to the bait Harry addressed one of the security escorts with him and said "Please go with Ms. Mal Doran and assist her with her belongings. With your permission of course General." as he also addressed O'Neill.

Looking at Harry for a moment he said "Mitchell, Daniel go with them and make sure she has all of her property.

"Aye sir." came the joint reply and the four left to get Vala's things.

When they left O'Neill turned to the High Chancellor and asked "Are you really OK?" with some concern.

Smiling a little Harry said "I'm fine it was just intense and like I told Daniel what I saw is an internal matter and we shall take care of it."

"Alright but if you need anything please let us know." replied General O'Neill.

Nodding Harry agreed but inside he was extremely worried he knew he had to move up his timetable or risk the galaxy being discovered.

"Dr Weir do you wish to return to Atlantis with me?" asked Harry.

"Not at the moment I have to finish my reports here. It would be tomorrow before I can return, if that is OK?" asked Dr Weir.

"That's OK. Please have a security escort with you to retrieve Col. Everett. They can travel via Avalon with you and then gate back directly from Atlantis." replied Harry.

As they where speaking Daniel and the rest of the group returned to the briefing room.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Yep." replied Vala with a smile.

As they stood and headed for the gateroom O'Neill said to Walter as they passed the control room "Walter dial Avalon."

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the ramp Harry turned and said "I hope we have given you the information you needed. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to contact either myself or Remus."

"We will and thank you." replied General O'Neill.

As the stargate activated Harry also said "Dr Weir I shall see you in Atlantis." and with that the five people headed up the ramp and disappeared into the event horizon. A moment later the gate deactivated.

"Sir if I may ask what the did High Chancellor mean by me being the new guy?" asked Mitchell.

Laughing O'Neill said "Come on Mitchell lets go to the commissary and get some jello. You took Daniel we need to ensure that Mitchell is up to speed. Dr Weir you're more than welcome."

Dr Weir replied "I'd like that." as the four of them headed for some jello.

…..Avalon...

As the gate deactivated behind them Harry said "Remus why don't you take Ms. Mal Doran and get her situated in some quarters. There are a few things that I need to go over."

Looking at Harry for a moment Remus said "Of course Harry."

As Harry made his way up the steps leading to OPS and to his office he took a moment to take a deep breath. The information that was given to him by Ganos Lal was screaming in the fore front of his mind.

He saw the padds in his office more reports. He swore once the galaxies where settled safe and secure he would take a long vacation.

As he sat he moved the padds to one side and brought up his computer terminal and started writing ideas for what was to come and what needed to be done.


	39. Chapter 39

*****As always to do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Stargate. I am merely playing in their sandboxes. I would like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter but my laptop had a stroke and I had to send if off to be repaired.*****

 **A/n 1: I know their is quite a bit in this chapter but I wanted to get everything out of the way so the next chapter will be the summit. Yay.**

 **A/n 2: As usual I have no beta reader. If anyone would like the position please pm me as there are a lot of typo's and such to be corrected. Also I have another story with a few chapters written that I want a beta reader for as well.**

 **A/n 3: Finally I have decided that this story will feature Battlestar Galactica and Star Trek and the other story will feature Star Wars and Babylon 5 as I have plausible ways to bring them into the story but it would make this story too big and messy if I tried to bring them into this one.**

 ******Finally I hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are most welcome.*****

It was later that day on board the space station that was called the Pegasus-1 station that Larrin, Katana Labrea, Nevik and Silas where in a meeting room with Commander's Fred and George Weasley.

"We cannot thank you enough for all of the hospitality that you have shown us. With the repairs and refits to our ships they are better equipped and armed now that they have been in millennia." said Larrin one of the Captains of the Traveller ship currently docked at the station.

"Indeed, Mila my Chief engineer is delighted as well. And I echo the sentiments of Larrin in regards to your hospitality." added Katana Labrea another Traveller ship Captain.

Nodding Fred replied with a smile "It is not a problem. Anything we can do to help."

"Well I will echo the comments of the Captains. I know that Mila and myself will eagerly read and digest the information on ship propulsion and weapons that you have given us. Also our thanks for installing food dispensers on our ships. Until we can set up our own colony and start food production we would have remained very tied to various worlds for trading." said Silas.

"Again that is not a problem. It is the very least that we could do. Also where is Mila? I thought she would be here at the meeting." asked Commander George Weasley.

"She's on board my ship with a Dr Zalenka I believe he is called. From Earth. I honestly thought he was going to pull his hair out when he seen the engine room." snickered Katana.

Commander's Weasley and the other occupants of the room also snickered. Although they would never say it Fred and George new that the engine room was a disaster waiting to happen and the ship only kept going by the sheer will of Mila and her prodigious engineering skills.

Just as Larrin was about to make a comment a voice came over the air.

" _Ops to Commander's Weasley."_ came the voice of an ensign.

Tapping his comm badge Fred said "Weasley here, go ahead."

" _Sir can you come to OPS we are getting some strange readings from this systems star."_ replied the ensign.

"We'll be right up." replied Fred.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short but this sounds serious. We can reschedule for a later time when we know what happening." said George as he addressed the Traveller's in the room.

Nodding they all stood and departed the room. The Traveller's heading to their ships and Commander's Weasley to OPS.

When they reached OPS they could see an image of the Lantean star above the holo-table.

"What have we got people?" asked George as he and Fred came up to the table.

"Sir we are reading increased solar output from the star. It looks like the star is beginning a sun-spot cycle." replied the ensign.

"Have you any idea of what type of coronal mass ejection we could be looking at?" asked Fred.

"No sir. We just registered the increased solar output. As you when opening a wormhole with the Astria while it ejects the plasma will result in temporal issues with the matter stream." said the ensign.

"Alright link up with Atlantis and see if they have any information in their database about this. The city has been there for over five million years. They may have information about the frequency and power of the sun spots." said George.

"Aye sir." replied the ensign and she went about her orders.

Down on the surface of Lantea the great city of Atlantis was floating on the oceans surface. Contained within the city where the people from Earth, The Traveller's who where taking a respite from life on their ships while said ship where undergoing repair at the Pegasus station. However the most important faction was the Alteran's or the Ancestors as they where known to the people of the Pegasus galaxy. Within the central spire of the city was the control room where all of the cities operations where managed from.

As the astria porta engaged Alex who was manning Ops along with other Alteran's and humans from Earth where present.

"Receiving signal. It's the High Chancellor." said Chuck as the read the information on holographic screen above the terminal at which he was working.

"Lower the shield." replied Alex.

"Yes sir." replied Chuck as he placed his hand on the icon to lower the Atlantis gate shield.

As the shield lowered it was a moment later and the High Chancellor of the Alteran's one Harry Potter stepped through followed by various technicians and so forth.

As Harry made his way up to OPS he said to Alex "How are things going?"

"Very well sir. I have some things to go over with you at your convenience." replied Alex.

"Very good. I have more technicians and so forth who are to travel to Asuras. Can you make the arrangements for them. I have also had Admiral Granger create a new control crystal for the Asuran gate to allow for intergalactic dial up to Avalon. It will be installed when I travel there later today. That way travel between there and Avalon will not need a way point of Atlantis." said Harry.

"Very good sir." said Alex in response.

"Alright give me about an hour to get settled and then come see me with whatever needs going over and what I should be informed of." replied Harry and seeing Alex nod he headed to his office.

As the High Chancellor departed Alex turned and looked down from the balcony to the floor where the Astria Porta was still active and people and equipment where coming through.

"Chuck can you please co-ordinate with the people arriving and arrange for them to be sent through to Asuras as soon as they are finished coming through." said Alex as he addressed the man in question.

"Yes sir." replied Chuck.

"And Chuck." said Alex and when Chuck turned to look at him he continued saying "there is no need to keep calling me sir all the time. Alex will do." he finished with a smile.

Smiling in reply Chuck said "Of course Alex."

Nodding Alex began compiling the information he had to go over with the High Chancellor.

….Earth SGC...

As the meeting with the High Chancellor of the Alteran's has gone so well Dr Weir had given her report to the IOA and the President and was preparing to return to Atlantis.

Lt. Colonel Mitchell and Dr Daniel Jackson where holding the fort as General O'Neill had headed to Washington D.C with Dr Weir but had yet to return.

"Are you ready Dr Weir?" asked Mitchell as he entered the briefing room.

Dr Weir who was in conversation with Daniel turned and replied "I am."

"Good stuff. I have the security team down in the gate room double checking that everything has been loaded into the trolleys and they are just waiting on yourself." replied Mitchell.

"Thank you. I meant to ask what all has been loaded into the trolleys?" asked Dr Weir as she gathered the last of her paperwork.

"Well there is a trolley with the latest DVD's that have come out. Some peoples favourite food items for members of the expedition and personal letters for your people, stuff like that." replied Mitchell.

Nodding and with a smile Dr Weir replied "Thank you. Now shall we."

As they talked they made their way to the gate room and as the arrived Dr Weir could see her four man security escort with the three trolleys waiting for her.

Looking up Mitchell called out "Walter dial Avalon."

As the gate started to spin up Dr Weir straightened her jacket and picked up her bag that had been leaning against the ramp to the gate.

As the stargate activated Dr Weir and Lt. Col Mitchell turned to face it when Walter's voice called out "Dr Weir we have confirmation from Avalon. You and your escort are cleared to depart."

"Thank you." she called out. Turning to her escorts she said "Gentlemen, shall we."

"Good luck." said Daniel as he came into the gate room.

Dr Weir who had walked up the ramp ahead of the security escort turned and smiled before she stepped through the gate with her escorts and their cargo following along.

…..Atlantis...

Harry had settled himself into his office again and had just gotten some tea and coffee from the dispenser when Alex arrived.

"High Chancellor." said Alex from the doorway.

Looking up from his terminal Harry seen Alex and replied "Yes Alex, please come in. Tea, coffee?"

"Thank you sir and I would love a cup of coffee." replied Alex as he took a seat in-front of the High Chancellor's desk.

Pouring himself a fresh cup of tea and a coffee Alex Harry asked "So what have you got for me?"

Taking a sip of his coffee Alex hummed and then started with his report.

"We have confirmation that the majority of the Wraith are now extinct. We have destroyed every ship and facility that we can find. There is an issue with a small cruiser that jumped to hyper-space that we believe is the last of the Wraith. There is no Queen on board. It appears from the sensor readings we where able to get that it was crewed minimally." said Alex.

"How many are we looking at?" replied Harry.

"According to the sensor reports it is 23 male Wraith. You should also know that we can no longer track them using the networked program from the downed hive-ship we recovered from the oceans floor. Apparently they figured out how we where tracking them and isolated their ship from the network." replied Alex.

"Alright keep up with the patrols around the galaxy. Do you get a heading on their trajectory?" asked Harry.

"We did it appears that they are heading to an uninhabited system at the outer edge of the galaxy." replied Alex.

"Alright see what ships can be spared to check it out and let me know what is happening on that front will you." said Alex.

"Yes sir, now you should also know that we have located and destroyed the main Wraith cloning facility." replied Alex and seeing Harry nod he continued.

"The teams from Earth we have allowed to continue with their exploration of this galaxy. However we have an issue. I looked over their exploration schedule and one of the planets on the list they have to check out in the next few weeks was Doranda."

Snapping his eyes to Alex Harry replied "I want you to remove that address from their list and I shall check it out on the Hermes after the summit on Avalon."

"Yes sir and finally Major Sheppard and his team have encountered the Pacifica. The city ship is in ruins. All of the towers and so forth with the exception of the central tower have collapsed over the millennia. The royal family of that world where using it as their home. Apparently some of them inter-bred with some of the locals and it gave them the ability to use it's defences. Apparently the former King who has passed due to being poisoned by his chief of staff was a real despot so to speak. The chief of staff was killed by Major Sheppard and the daughter of the former Lord Protector as he called himself one Mara has been installed as the leader of her people." said Alex.

Thinking for a moment Harry replied "Have Major Sheppard and his team assemble in the conference room. I want to speak to them about this."

"Aye sir." replied Alex and just as he was about to continue they where interrupted by Chuck's voice coming over the comm line.

" _Alex, we have an incoming wormhole. Origin Avalon."_ said Chuck

"Is there anything else?" asked Harry.

"The only remaining thing is that the star in this system. There is an increase in solar output . I have the information from the Pegasus-1 station who detected the increase. I have been asked to check the Atlantis database to see if there is any record of previous events." replied Alex.

Thinking for a moment as he stood Harry said "Proceed, check the database and see if there is any record of this happening previously. Also I know the Pegasus gates where upgraded obviously but I don't want to take any chances. Monitor the situation and if needs be take the Atlantis gate off-line to prevent any temporal issues."

As he stood Alex said "Aye sir."

With that the two of them headed for OPS just as the gate activated.

"What have we got Chuck?" asked Alex as he took his seat.

"Sir we have confirmation it's Dr Weir and the security escort from Earth as well as more engineers and so on for Asuras. I've lowered the shield and they should be coming though momentarily." replied Chuck.

With Chuck's statement Dr Weir, her security team and various Alteran engineers came pouring through the gate.

Moving to the stairs that led down to the gate Harry waited at the top of the steps for Dr Weir. Seeing the security escorts moving some trolleys to the side he asked with a slight frown "What all this?"

"I hope you don't mind Hugh Chancellor it's some entertainment items, foodstuffs and letters from home for our expedition." replied Dr Weir.

Nodding Harry replied "Of course that is not a problem. Did everything go okay after I left Earth?"

"It did. I think Lt. Col. Mitchell was a bit shocked and overawed when the General and I spoke to him but he quickly got over it especially when he got a dressing down from General O'Neill." replied Dr Weir.

"Very good. Now I have asked for Major Sheppard and his team to join me in the conference room. Would you like to join us?" asked Harry.

"Yes however the security escorts are here to collect Col. Everett." replied Dr Weir as she glanced at the four airman who had accompanied her and who where currently taking in the sights of the gate-room from their positions beside the trolleys.

Turning to the OPS centre Harry called out "Chuck can you see to the airmen for the time being."

Startled at being addressed by the High Chancellor Chuck replied "Of course High Chancellor."

"High Chancellor, Major Sheppard and his team are in the conference room." said Alex.

Nodding he turned to Dr Weir and said "Shall we."

As they made their way to the conference room it was only a short time later when they heard Dr Rodney McKay whining.

"I'm going to talk to Elizabeth. These Alteran's or whatever they call themselves need to understand that I am doing vital work for the betterment of mankind . I do not need a babysitter or whatever they want to call it." sneered Rodney.

"Rodney..."snapped Major Sheppard as he glared at the man in question.

Rodney who did not see the High Chancellor or Elizabeth come in behind him and was about to snap back at Major Sheppard.

"Is that how you really feel Dr McKay because if it is the I am sure that you can continue your work back on Earth." said the High Chancellor his eyes aglow with power.

Mouth gaping Rodney could not form a reply before the High Chancellor continued on saying "You are here at our sufferance Dr McKay. I can just as easily send you back to Earth along with Col. Everett which would also include taking a genetic profile from you and inputting it under the do not reintegrate section in the astria's programming. As you once said our technology is so far beyond you that you have to be extra careful when learning to use it. Now which would you prefer to be tossed back through the astria or to learn from the builders of the city." said the High Chancellor.

Blanching at the thought Rodney meekly took his seat and said "I'll be good."

"See that you are." replied Harry as he took his seat with Dr Weir sitting beside him and whispering to him "I'll talk to him."

Nodding in acceptance Harry turned to the rest of the team in the room which where Lt. Ford, Major Sheppard and Teyla.

"Now before I begin Teyla I have a proposition for you and your people." said Harry as he addressed the woman.

"What would that be Ancestor." asked Teyla.

"First there is no need to call me Ancestor and act with such deference to me High Chancellor or Harry will do. I would like you to bring a proposal to your people. As you know I offered to assist your people with agricultural development and so on." seeing Teyla's nod he continued "now I know that your people have settled on the mainland but that you are not originally from here. You are from a world called Athos. Is this correct?"

"That is correct High Chancellor." replied Teyla. She chose to call him High Chancellor rather than Harry.

"Okay well my proposal to you would be to either build a permanent settlement on the mainland or I can have the old city of Emgee rebuilt for your people and we can set up the agricultural equipment and so forth there." replied Harry.

"Both offers are attractive but I would have to consult with my people before I could give an answer." said Teyla with a smile.

Nodding Harry turned to Major Sheppard and said "Major tell me about the Lord Protector planet I believe it is called."

As Major Sheppard recounted the experiences on the planet with additional information added by Lt. Ford, Teyla and Dr McKay Harry listened. When they finished Harry who had remained silent as he was thinking he said "Major Sheppard would you accompany me back to the planet later with a team to talk to this Lady Mara I have a proposal for her and as you have a minor relationship with her already..."

"If course when would you like to go?" asked Major Sheppard.

"Tomorrow would be best. I have reports and such to go over and there is the transfer of prisoner Everett to take care of first." replied Harry.

"That's fine with me." said the Major.

"Now if there is nothing else?" asked Harry as a gazed around the room.

Getting no reply Harry stood and said "Dr Weir when you have a moment we should tend to Col. Everett."

"Of course High Chancellor. If you would give me a moment while I talk to Dr McKay." replied Dr Weir.

Nodding Harry headed from the conference room to OPS.

Turning to Rodney Dr Weir glared at him and said "Well?"

"Well what?" asked a dumbfounded Rodney.

"Rodney I believe Dr Weir is asking about your childish rant you where having when she and the High Chancellor arrived." replied Teyla.

"That wasn't a childish rant." said Rodney in a snarky tone.

"You know I really don't care Rodney. As the High Chancellor said we are in their city so we must abide by their rules. If the High Chancellor says you need a babysitter as you explore then you have a babysitter." replied Dr Weir

"But..." spluttered Rodney.

"I am only going to say this once so listen and listen well Dr McKay. If I hear of one more incident where you disregard the rules set down by the Alteran's I will personally throw you throw you through the stargate and then I will speak to the IOA and ensure that you never get to work with the stargate program again in any capacity. Am I clear." snapped Dr Weir.

Spluttering in shock Rodney replied "But you can't..." only to be cut off by Dr Weir repeating herself.

"Am I clear Rodney." as she turned her glare up.

Slumping his shoulders Rodney answered "Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now I have to go an collect Col. Everett. Major Sheppard would you care to join me?" she said.

"There's nothing I would rather do." smirked Sheppard.

In OPS the nerve centre of Atlantis Harry was in conversation with Alex.

"I've looked into it sir and the only thing that has come up so far is a reference to one of the labs on the east pier. Our ancestors where using that space to study a variety of aquatic animal called flagisallus." said Alex.

"Alright check it out and let me know won't you." replied Harry as Dr Weir and Major Sheppard came up to them.

"All set?" asked Harry.

"Yes High Chancellor." replied Dr Weir. Glancing around OPS and down to the gate she could not see her escorts and asked Alex.

"They went to stow the trolleys that you brought with you and then Chuck took them to the commissary for a meal." replied Alex.

"Contact Chuck and have them meet us at the detention cells." replied Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Alex.

It was at this point that Harry and Dr Weir turned and headed for the transporter booth and it wasn't long before they reached their destination. They only had to wait five minutes for Chuck and the security escorts to arrive.

"High Chancellor, Dr Weir." said Chuck as they arrived.

"Gentlemen, are you ready to take position of the prisoner?" asked Harry.

"We are sir." replied one of the airman from Earth.

Nodding Harry turned and waved his hand over the crystal controls that opened the doors to the area containing the detention cells.

As the doors opened they entered and when Col. Everett sneered "What come to torment me."

"I wouldn't waste my breath." dead-panned Harry in response before he continued saying "You are being transferred to Earth and they shall deal with you."

Scoffing Col. Everett replied with a sneer "It's about time. I'm sure Mr Strom the head of the IOA brought pressure and you caved."

"Actually we could not be bothered with a nobody like you. Of course as we are opening relations with Earth we have decided to forgo your trial by our justice system which I know you would have been found guilty of and sentenced to death." replied Harry.

Blanching a little Col. Everett then sneered and replied "So what I will be freed when I return to Earth."

Stepping forward it was Dr Weir who said "Actually you won't be. I have a message that I have been asked to relay to you from the President and the new head of the IOA. Your friend Mr Strom has been arrested and permanently detained as he has been taken as a host by one of the cloned symbiotes that infiltrated the Trust. Also as the authority has been granted to me I say to you now, Colonel Dillon Everett your are hereby stripped of any and all ranks within the US armed forces. Also when you leave Atlantis and return to Earth you will be taken to your new home in Leavenworth maximum security prison where you will spend the rest of your life. Of course you are entitled to due process and a fair trial however as the stargate programme has of yet not been made public and will not be for a number of years you will have to wait until that time so you can receive a proper trial."

Blanching Everett started to panic. "What? No you cannot do this to me."

Smirking Dr Weir replied "We can and it has been done."

Nodding to one of the Alteran security guards to open the cell Harry stepped to cell door and before Everett could move he hit him with a petrificus totalus and down Everett went.

"Secure the prisoner." said Harry as he took a small device from his pocket and pointed it at Everett. There was a small flash of blue light and Harry recorded the details and then put the device back in his pocket.

As the airmen from Earth cuffed their prisoner Harry undid the spell and they where able to get Everett up and moving. Though the man in question seemed to be in a daze as the reality of his actions had finally hit him.

As they made their way back to the stargate Harry, Dr Weir and Chuck broke away from the others and headed to OPS.

Coming to a stop Harry said to Alex "Dial Earth."

Inputting the symbols on the dialling device Alex and the others watched as the chevrons lit up and encoded and a moment later the unstable vortex of the wormhole formed.

As the screen above the dialling device changed it now showed the interior of the control room at Stargate Command.

"Greetings this is High Chancellor Potter in Atlantis. We have the prisoner ready for transport." said Harry as he addressed General O'Neill through the screen.

" _Walter, open the iris."_ the General said as he addressed the man in question before he looked back at the High Chancellor and said _"Thank you. Also we have given the invites to the Tok'ra High Council."_

"Thank you General I shall see you again in person in a few days." said Harry.

Nodding General O'Neill had seen that Everett and the security detail had come through and with that the connection was closed.

"Well that was fun. Dr Weir I shall leave you to get settled back in I have a few things to do." said Harry as he addressed her.

Smiling she said "Thank you." and turned and headed off to get an update on what was happening with her teams.

Addressing Alex Harry said "Have you seen Admiral Moody?"

"He went through to Asuras a few hours ago to oversee things there." replied Alex.

"Perfect I was going to ask him to come with me to Asuras. Alright I need to speak to Commander's Weasley on the Pegasus-1 station and then I need to head to Asuras. Can you open a line to PS-1." replied Harry.

"Aye sir, channel open." said Alex.

Turning to the screen behind him Harry could see the interior of the station. "Commander Weasley."

"High Chancellor." replied Commander Fred Weasley with a smile.

"Fred, where is that reprobate of a brother of yours?" asked Harry.

Smiling in reply Fred said "George is with Captain's Helia and Herodotus co-ordinating repairs to their ships."

Nodding Harry said "I need you to work on something for me."

"Whatever you need High Chancellor." replied Fred.

"I need you and your team to design a city-space." replied Harry.

"That won't be a problem High Chancellor but what kind of city-space are you looking to have designed?" asked Fred.

"I need a rough draft for tomorrow if possible. I am planning to reclaim Pacifica from the world it is currently on but it is being used by the royal family of that world for defence purposes and it is where they hold court and so on." replied Harry.

"What level of tech are we talking about?" asked Fred as he made some notes on his padd.

"Nothing major. It is to be ground based, include a royal palace and housing for up to one hundred thousand people with all the amenities such as showers, bathrooms, kitchens, food dispensers and so on but under no circumstances are you to include any form of weaponry." replied Harry.

"Aye sir I will get working on that right away and will have it tomorrow morning." replied Fred.

Nodding Harry said "Potter out." and closed the comm line.

As Harry went back to his office he quickly grabbed his case containing the new control crystal and headed back to OPS. As he passed through he said to Alex "Dial Asuras."

As Harry descended the steps he could see that the Astria was dialling up and just as he reached the bottom step the gate connected and the wormhole established.

He heard Alex speaking to Javier "Javier I have the High Chancellor coming through."

With a quick glance he saw Alex nod to him and Harry walked through the gate to Asuras.

….Asuras...

As the gate activated Javier and Admiral Moody turned to see who it was. Javier raised the gate-shield.

Javier noticed there was a signal coming through "It's Atlantis." and Admiral Moody relaxed.

" _Javier this is Alex on Atlantis. I have the High Chancellor ready to come through."_ came Alex's voice over the comm line.

"I'm lowering the shield the High Chancellor is clear to come through." replied Javier.

It was a moment after the shield was lowered that the High Chancellor came through and the gate shut down.

"High Chancellor welcome back to Asuras." said Admiral Moody as he moved to greet him.

"Admiral it's good to be here." replied Harry.

Nodding as Harry joined him the two of them came to OPS and Harry said "Javier, it's good to see you."

"High Chancellor." replied Javier in greeting.

"How are things going here?" asked Harry.

"It's been a bit of a zoo with all the technicians and engineers coming via Atlantis but it is nothing that we cannot handle." replied Javier

"Excellent. Well I have something that should make things a little easier for you." said Harry and he placed his case on one of the empty terminals. When he opened it there resting in the foam was a new control crystal as well as another crystal.

"This crystal will unlock the dialling program allowing travel from here directly to Avalon." replied Harry.

Nodding Admiral Moody looked at the other crystal and inquired "What is the other crystal?"

"It is a new base code crystal for the Asuran replicators. It will lock out their base code so it cannot be altered by anyone other than myself as well as a number of other functions." replied Harry.

"Such as?" asked Moody.

"It is coded to do the following: 1. It will prevent the replicators from making more of themselves unless they are creating flesh and blood bodies. 2. It will prevent them from changing form and 3 most importantly it will prevent them from taking any action that will harm any friendly species that we come across." replied Harry.

"Very good sir. I can tell you we have all been a little twitchy with them here and not having secure safeguards against them harming us or our allies." replied Moody.

"Well that is now taken care of. Javier can you see that theses crystals are installed asap." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Javier and he took the briefcase and went about his duties.

"What is the status of Asuras Admiral?" asked Harry.

"I have a full report of what we have found here. As you are aware we have 3 ship-yards on the surface on the planet with 2 Aurora class battlecruisers docked there at each yard. Also we now have living space for over one hundred million people. There is a potentia factory as well and there is 157 reserve potentia's and a further 100 connected to the planets power-grid running everything. All of the potentia's are operating at 83% or higher depending on what they have been used for." replied Moody.

"OK I want you to start shutting down the towers in the outer parts of the city-complex as we won't be using them for the foreseeable future. As you close down the towers seal them using forcefields. There is no sense in having them open and idle." said Harry.

"Aye sir. Is there anything else?" replied Moody.

"Yes I want to meet with Niam and the leaders of the Asurans as soon as possible." said Harry

"Aye sir." replied Moody and he moved to carry out his orders.

Harry sighed and promised himself that when everything had settled down after the summit he was taking a holiday. Moving to the office across from OPS Harry went to the food dispenser and got himself a cup of tea. Say what you want about the Asurans but they did pay attention to detail when building the Alteran technology they had.

Harry sat back took a sip of his tea and hummed to himself.

It was about fine minutes later when Admiral Moody and the Asuran leaders arrived.

"High Chancellor." said Niam.

"Niam and I believe it's Lia and Koracean yes?" said Harry.

"Yes High Chancellor." replied Niam with a smile.

"Please have a seat." said Harry.

Niam and Lia took the seats in-front of his desk with Admiral Moody and Koracean taking seats on the sofa in the room.

"Now I know that I have you options when we last spoke. I'm curious as to your response." said Harry.

With a glance at Lia who nodded Niam replied saying "We have all decided by unanimous vote to become flesh and blood and follow you as our creators with ascension."

"That's fantastic, you are aware though that ascension is not something we can give you. It is something you need to work towards on your own as we all must when our time comes." replied Harry.

"We understand the risks but as you outlined ascension is not possible for us as we are in our artificial bodies and we are willing to take that chance and if we succeed we succeed and if we don't well at least we shall pass knowing that we did everything possible in the quest of that goal." replied Lia.

"This is excellent news. I shall send for Aiyana one of our chief geneticist's to come and work with your people in creating real bodies for yourselves." replied Harry with a smile.

"Fantastic." replied Niam with smiles added by Lia and Koracean.

As all of this was going on things where also in fast action on Earth.

The IOA now had a new head one Ms. Camille Wray. She and the rest of the IOA, The President and the various World Leaders already clued in to the existence of stargate where getting organised for the summit that would take place in just under a week. If ever there was a game changer it was the summit and they knew that they had to get it right.

The clean-up of the Trust and those infiltrated by the cloned Goa'uld symbiotes had been completed. Due to the fact that a number of those that where infested where very prominent businessmen it required a more creative approach and so there was a special order given by not just the President of the United States but by other World Leaders to go in and assassinate those infested if it was not feasible to simply beam them into a cell.

The SGC itself had turned into a hive of activity well more so than it usually was. General O'Neill was having a lot of briefings with Tealc, Brat'ac as well as General Hammond and SG-1.

Speculation was running rampant about what the Ancients could be telling them and what it would mean for Earth. The designs for the new cities on the four worlds that had been terraformed where amazing to say the least. Also included where specs for a new and improved version of the naquadah generators. They now had the capacity to create generators that would produce three hundred more times the power than a mark II reactor. It was everything they had hoped for all those years ago and more. Earth would be permanently protected from any and all threats and the Earth would be healed from all of the industrial damage that had happened since the industrial revolution began. There had even been a brief discussion about replacing all of the world's nuclear reactors with naquadah generators. That of course was put on the long finger as they had more urgent and important things to work on at the moment.

….Atlantis next day...

As High Chancellor Harry Potter and Commander Fred Weasley headed to the jumper bay already present where Teyla, Lt. Ford and Major Sheppard.

"Where is Dr McKay? I thought he was part of your team." inquired Harry as he took in the group.

"He's been grounded." smirked Sheppard.

"Come again?" asked an astonished Harry.

"Dr Weir has finally had enough of him causing problems and so he has been grounded so to speak." replied Sheppard.

"And that means?" asked Harry with a frown.

"Sir, that means until he realizes that he is not the smartest person in Atlantis he has been confined to the city for a period of a week with restricted movement. That means that outside of his working day he's back in his quarters. Needless to say he wasn't happy but he will deal with it otherwise Dr Weir has promised him that she will take you up on your offer of shipping him back to Earth permanently." replied a smiling Ford.

"Huh well as I said we have no problems with you or the others from Earth being here but you must follow our rules otherwise you will issues like you did with the nano-virus. That is why I insisted on the rules. We need to inspect all of the labs and clear them before they can be reopened." replied Harry.

Moving to the jumper and taking their seats Major Sheppard was going to pilot when he suddenly turned and asked "Would you prefer to pilot, sir?"

Smiling Harry replied "No Major you can be our pilot for this trip."

It was five minutes later after the jumper had descended to the gate room and went through the stargate. As the jumper reappeared through the gate of the Lord Protector's planet Major Sheppard said "We should be entering the atmosphere in the next thirty seconds."

Harry replied from his position in the co-pilots "That was very well done. You are a natural when it comes to flying."

As the jumper descended through the atmosphere the clouds gave way to the vista of the planet below. It was an idyllic setting if Harry had to say so.

As the jumper banked in preparation for landing they could see through the viewscreen people guards most likely where heading towards them.

When the jumper landed and the back opened Major Sheppard his team and both High Chancellor Harry Potter and Commander Fred Weasley made their way outside.

"Lord Sheppard, Lady Teyla. It is good to see you again." said a man dressed as a guard.

"Baldric?" asked Sheppard and then he processed the rest of what he had said and inquired "Lord Sheppard, Lady Teyla?"

With a smile and a bit of an overenthusiastic handshake Baldric replied "Indeed. The Lady Mara has said that you are to be addressed as such. You delivered us from the tyranny of the Lord Protector and freed our people. Already the Lady Mara has instituted major changes. Our people are now well and truly free thanks to you."

Smirking Sheppard said "Well I will have to thank the Lady Mara. Now allow me to introduce you to our guests. This is High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran's and Commander Fred Weasley."

"Indeed we have never heard of the Alteran's" replied Baldric with a confused frown.

"You would know them as the Ancestor's" replied Teyla.

Eyes agog everyone drop to their knees and said "Ancestors, how may we serve?"

"First of all please rise. There is no need for such actions." said Harry and he seen Baldric's indecision and moved forward and helped him stand.

"Now I would like to speak to the Lady Mara if such is possible." said Harry.

Eyes widening Baldric replied "Of course I will convey your request immediately." and before anyone could stop he he turned and ran towards the tower that could be seen in the distance.

Chuckling Harry turned and said "A little eager isn't he."

"That he is. Shall we?" asked Sheppard. Seeing the nods of agreement he turned and lead their group to the tower.

It was twenty minutes later when their party arrived. Harry took in the tower around him with a small frown it appeared to be in worse condition that originally thought.

As they entered the main courtroom they could see the assembled dignitaries as it were.

"Petra, Eldred it is good to see you again." said Teyla when she spied to two of them off to the side from the throne.

"Lady Teyla it is good to see you back." replied Petra with a smile as he moved to embrace Teyla.

"High Chancellor may I introduce Lady Mara leader and Lady Protector of this world. Lady Mara may I introduce High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran's or as you would know them the Ancestors." said Major Sheppard as he made the introductions.

As the Lady Mara moved to bow Harry caught her with a smile and said "Please there is no need for such."

Smiling in return she asked them to take a seat and then asked "What can we do for you?"

As Harry took he seat he gathered his thoughts. "Lady Mara my purpose in visiting with you today is two-fold. The first thing I want to discuss with you is our reclamation of this tower. Well in reality the city ship."

Seeing Lady Mara was about to interrupt he held up his hand to forestall any comments "Now I am aware that this is your home. As such we have designs on a new city that we would like to show you first."

Nodding to Commander Weasley Fred stood and placed a small device on the table around which they sat. After pressing a button a blue light came from the top of it and after a moment the image of a beautiful city appeared (see images of ancient Babylon for an idea) and began to rotate.

"It's beautiful." whispered Lady Mara.

"Indeed Commander Weasley has all of the specifications for the city. However you should be aware that it will be able to house up to one hundred thousand people and will be fitted out with all the amenities such as bathrooms, kitchens and so on. There is also a royal palace that will be your residence and a senate style hall that will serve as your centre of governance." replied Harry as he watched Lady Mara and her people take in the holographic vision of the city. It truly was a stunning projection that displayed in detail a city of plaza's, parks, waterways and living areas.

"It truly is a magnificent city High Chancellor but this is a large city and we are so few in comparison." replied Lady Mara as she tore her eyes away from the projection.

"We have designed the city so it grows with your people. We estimate that the city will take perhaps ten to fifteen generations before it would even become close to being full and I am sure at that time we can revisit the plans again and add where to it where needed." said Harry.

Thinking for a moment before she answered the Lady Mara replied "You must understand that even though my predecessors where very cruel and unjust to our people it was this tower that allowed us to defend against the Wraith when they came."

Nodding Harry could understand where she was coming from. She was not asking for something that would give her power over her people but rather something that would protect them if the remaining Wraith where too attack.

"As you know Lady Mara the Wraith are on the verge of extinction but there is a very remote possibility that any world in this galaxy could be attacked by the remaining Wraith which we estimate to be around twenty to thirty males on a cruiser. As such we have also included a shield within the city to be controlled by you and your bloodline. Commander Weasley." said Harry.

As requested Fred inputting some commands on his padd and the people viewing the city could see a shield form over the city completely enclosing it.

"Remarkable and you would ensure this is added to the city?" asked Lady Mara.

"I would and you do not have to worry about powering it either. With the designs of the city we are incorporating a potentia into the city that would power your city and the shield for at least one thousand years." replied Harry with a smile.

"This would truly be of benefit to my people but I must ask you mentioned that your purpose here was two-fold what is the other item you wished to talk to me about?" asked Lady Mara.

"We obviously arrived by ship as your stargate is in orbit. It would be my hopes and with your permission of course that I would have your gate relocated to the surface to allow for off-world trade and so on. We would also be willing to provide training in use of the gate." replied Harry.

Thinking for a moment and chewing slightly on her lips she looked to the others of her court who nodded in silent agreement she replied "Then High Chancellor we have an agreement. However there is something I would ask for not for me but for my people. We have experienced a blight that affected ninety percent of our crops as such we will not have enough food come winter is there anything you can do to help?"

"Lady Mara that is not a problem we would never let a person or people starve. I shall make arrangements to have a much food as your people need brought through and we shall also work on making your crops blight resistant so this won't befall your people again." said Harry with a smile.

"Then High Chancellor we have an agreement." replied Lady Mara.

"Excellent I shall have the stargate brought to the surface for your people to learn to use. Also I will have shipments of food and so on brought through so you can begin to build reserves for the winter to come." replied Harry.

"When do you want to take possession of the city as you called it?" asked Lady Mara.

"Once the gate is on the surface my engineers will come through and I will dispatch ships to oversee things. During that time as your new city is built you and your court are welcome to reside on one of the ships." said Harry.

"How long do you think it will take for the city to be built?" asked Lady Mara.

It was Commander Weasley who answered "We estimate that it will take no more than three weeks once you have selected a site. I am overseeing the work and shall be present for the duration."

With a smile like the sun was shinning from her Lady Mara replied "Oh this is wonderful and we cannot thank you enough. We agree."

As the court cheered Harry and the others all smiled.

"Now I know you have come for business but can you stay for dinner and some drinks yes?" replied.

"Of course Lady Mara." replied Harry with a smile.

It was later that day when Harry and the team from Earth had returned to Atlantis. Harry was organizing his padd's and so on while waiting for Admiral Moody as well as Captain's Black, Helia and Herodotus.

Seeing the four of them walking up to his office Harry quickly finished what he was doing.

"High Chancellor." said Admiral Moody.

"Admiral, Captain's please come in. There is tea and coffee is you would like some." replied Harry.

After a round robin of thank you's and people helping themselves they took their seats and waited for what the High Chancellor had to say.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts Harry started "Now I know you are all wondering why I have called you hear, yes?"

Seeing their nods Harry continued said "There are a couple of things we have to go over. First I have ordered Alex to get with Commander Weasley on the Pegasus-1 station to write a macro for the astria and add it to the system."

"To what end?" asked Captain Helia as just after she took a sip from her tea.

"I'm glad you asked. This macro will target Wraith bio-signs and if they attempt to use the gate system anywhere in this galaxy their patterns will be deleted before re-integration. As you are aware we have one remaining cruiser with less than thirty Wrath on board. I gather that they have figured out how we are tracking them and removed the core drive connection programme from their ship making it a lot more difficult to track." replied Harry.

"Aye High Chancellor we tracked the ship to the outer edge of the galaxy and it is like they dropped of the face of the galaxy once they got their. Patrols are still looking but it will take time." replied Moody.

"Well this should confine them to their ship and we won't have to worry about them coming through the astria in search of food. Now the main reason I called you hear was to invite you all to the summit on Avalon in three days time. I am heading there now to get everything in order." replied Harry.

"Are we to come by ship or by astria. I only ask because I wouldn't mind granting my crew some r&r in Avalon." asked Sirius.

"The choice is yours. If you want to bring the Hermes to Avalon then please do. The same goes for your crews as well Helia and Herodotus." replied Harry.

"Thank you High Chancellor. A chance to see Avalon is too good to pass up. We where there when it was built but with the war on-going at the time we never got to see it for ourselves." replied Herodotus.

"Very good. Now the final thing you should be aware of is the Lantean star has entered highly unusual sun-spot period. Alex and his team have constructed solar collectors and will deploy them in the next forty eight hours. They will collect approximately seventy five percent of the ejected plasma enough to fully charge twelve potentia. Now I know the Pegasus astria's have been upgraded to prevent any temporal issues like the versions in the Milky Way but I have ordered all astria travel suspended for a period of twenty fours around around the actual event." said Harry.

"A very prudent course of action High Chancellor. Causality is not to be tampered with." replied Captain Herodotus very seriously.

"Indeed. Now that is everything I wanted to go over with you and if there is nothing else I have to get going." replied Harry.

Seeing agreeing nods Harry stood gathering his briefcase and the rest of his items.

"Admiral you are in command. When you come to Avalon that will fall to Alex. Also please speak to Dr Weir and her team about their travel arrangements. They may wish to travel on the Hermes and experience our way of doing things" said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Moody and with that the four of them watched the High Chancellor sweep past OPS saying to Alex to dial Avalon. By the time Harry reached the bottom of the steps the astria activated and he vanished into it.


	40. Chapter 40

*****As always to do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Stargate. I am merely playing in their sandboxes. I would like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter but my laptop had a stroke and I had to send if off to be repaired.*****

 **A/n 1: I would like to give a big shout out to my new beta readers Kitten198485 and ShenjieOnato.**

 **I hope you enjoy this installment of my story. As usual any criticism is welcome along with your reviews.**

It was the next evening in Avalon and Harry was in his apartments. He had spoken to Admiral Granger and relayed some more orders. He sighed and thought so much for a quiet life but he knew deep in his heart he wouldn't change it for the world. Harry had just finished showering and was towelling his hair dry when the door chime sounded. Quickly pulling on a top and draping the towel around his neck Harry went to the door.

Waving his hand over the crystal key the doors parted and revealed.

"Hermione!", said Harry with a smile.

"Hey you." replied Hermione with a smile.

Moving so she could enter Harry asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Headmistress McGonagall gave me a few days off to attend the summit. In fact, she declared the next three days as a school break," replied Hermione with a smile.

"That's fantastic! I know we haven't got to spend a lot of time together lately..." said Harry.

"I know and I think we are both to blame. You have been so busy ensuring that our mistakes of the past have been corrected and I have been so wrapped up in my own work," replied Hermione.

Moving to take her in his arms, Harry replied "I know my love, when do you have some time off so we can take a holiday together?" said Harry.

"Well, school will be out in eight and a half weeks for the summer, so how does that sound?" replied Hermione with a smile.

"It's a date! We can take a jumper and a luxury tent to any safe world you want and spend the next three weeks relaxing and enjoying each others company," said Harry as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"Perfect," replied Hermione as the two of them lost each other in their romantic embrace.

It was the morning of the summit and everyone was running around making sure that the last minute preparations were in order.

One of the cities auditoriums had been opened to host the summit. It could comfortably seat five thousand people with a further two hundred people sitting at tables of ten in front of the stage.

Administrator Weasley was tasked with ensuring that everything was ready for the delegates as they arrived. Of those invited, the Tau'ri had arrived first with their delegation, which included General's Hammond and O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Camille Wray. Also included in the delegation where Dr. Weir, Major Sheppard, Lt. Ford, Dr. McKay and Teyla.

The delegations from the Free Jaffa Nation arrived next which included Tealc, Rya'c, Master Brat'ac and a Jaffa woman called Ishta who had been involved in the revolt against the Goa'uld Moloc. Ishta secreted female babies away to prevent their deaths in supposed holy fire by the forces of Moloc.

The next to arrive was the delegations from the Tok'ra which was made up of Garshaw of Belote, Selmac/Jacob Carter, Anise/Freya and a few others that had been invited.

Finally, there was the delegation from the Tollan which was made up of various dignitaries along with High Councillor Travell, Narim, and several other Tollans.

This day was a very special day for the Alterans, not only was it the day of the summit but it was also a declared holiday. They were celebrating the day by having duelling and Quidditch tournaments. In other words, it was a planet-wide celebration.

In one of the antechambers in the auditorium, various delegates were assembling. The room was beautifully appointed with works of art showcasing the best of what the Alteran had to offer. In the middle of the room, various drinks and buffet tables were laid out for the delegates to enjoy.

General's Hammond and O'Neill were chatting with High Chancellor Travell near the buffet tables when Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard approached.

"General's, High Chancellor it is good to see you," said Dr. Weir.

"Sir's" added Major Sheppard.

"Elizabeth, Major Sheppard," replied General Hammond in greeting.

"So tell us what do you both think of Avalon." inquired General O'Neill.

"It truly is a remarkable place! I mean Atlantis is amazing but Avalon just takes your breath away. There have been a few times when I have had to pinch myself so that I would have to stop gawking at the sheer splendour of this place." replied a slightly sheepish Dr. Weir.

Major Sheppard added, "This place is massive! I wonder how they defend and police the city.

"I know what you mean Dr. Weir and Major I am sure we will find out if our host deems it necessary" replied General Hammond with a smile.

"Shall we mingle with the other delegates?" asked General Hammond.

As the group made their way to the nearest group of delegates, Major Sheppard along with General O'Neill excused themselves from the group to partake in the buffet. As they made their way along the buffet table, General O'Neill asked, "Well Major Sheppard how are things in Atlantis?"

Snapping his attention from the platter of food, Major Sheppard replied with a smirk "Sir, everything is going well. There have been some issues with Dr. McKay and the Alterans. Apparently, he seems quite put out that he has to have a babysitter as he called it when working on Alteran technology."

"Ah" replied O'Neill in understanding.

" I heard he can be overbearing sometimes, right?" asked O'Neill.

"Indeed sir but Dr. Weir has taken him in hand." lowering his voice to a whisper Major Sheppard continued saying "She promised him that if he continued carrying on in that manner she would see him personally returned to Earth and speak to the IOA about him never having access to the Stargate program ever again."

"Interesting..." replied O'Neill and just as he was about to say more he spotted Administrator Weasley. "Excuse me." and he rushed off to speak to him.

"Huh," said Major Sheppard. Turning back to the buffet table he continued to place some hors d'oeuvre's and canapés. Once he had loaded his plate he went back to General Hammond and Dr. Weir offering both of them a selection of their choosing.

It was at this point that Dr. Weir noticed someone was missing "Where is General O'Neill?"

General Hammond looked nonplussed. Both Major Sheppard and Dr. Weir noticed and Sheppard said "He was with me at the buffet table. I think he excused himself to talk to Administrator Weasley. He should be right over..." he pointed to where he had last seen General O'Neill.

Frowning a little Sheppard said, "Huh guess he went somewhere."

With a chuckle, General Hammond replied: "I wouldn't worry about the General Major he will reappear."

Across the room Col. Carter was in conversation with her father Jacob Carter/Selmac, Garshaw, Narim and High Chancellor Travell.

"Narim, High Chancellor I would like to introduce you to my father Jacob Carter who is host to the Tok'ra Selmac and the Garshaw of Belote," said Col. Carter as she made the introductions.

With a slight bow, Narim replied: "It is an honour."

"Likewise Narim, High Chancellor," replied Jacob/Selmac.

" **Do you have any indication of why we have been invited?"** asked Garshaw in her deep resonating voice.

"No Garshaw, we do not. I must admit we have been a little reticent in the past but after what almost befell us a few months ago at the hands of the Goa'uld we feel it is in our best interest to create stronger bonds with our allies. It is the least we could do in light of the Alterans having saved us." replied Travell.

Just as Col. Carter was about to comment Administrator Weasley appeared with General O'Neill.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please make your way to the main auditorium. The summit is about to begin," said Percy as he addressed the crowd.

"That's us," said Col. Carter.

It was at this point that all of the smaller delegations regrouped and headed to the auditorium.

As they entered they were awed by the simple beauty of the auditorium when the delegated finally got over the auditorium they noticed beings standing near the tables. As they got closer to the stage they realized that these beings were the delegations from the Asgard, The Nox, and the Furlings.

As they moved closer to the tables they could see various tables set out with pitchers of water. Upon each table was a small flag that indicated which planet each delegation was representing. For the Tok'ra who had no official home world, there was a small flag with Tok'ra written upon it in Goa'uld.

As they took their seats General O'Neill whispered to General Hammond, "I briefly spoke to Administrator Weasley and then the High Chancellor and he said that it would be no problem."

"Very good," replied General Hammond as he took his seat beside Dr. Weir.

As they all took their seats, the delegations from the Nox, Asgard, and Furlings followed suit in taking their seats. Among them where the Alteran's themselves, which included Admiral's Granger & Moody, Captain's Black, Helia, and Herodotus. As they were sitting down, Healer Emma Granger came into the room with Luna, Neville, Hermione, Remus and Arthur Weasley.

As soon as everyone was seated the lighting in the room dimmed and all eyes turned to the stage of the auditorium.

Music started to play (I have chosen Zeus is the DJ) and as the area behind came alive with colour a woman in a beautiful gown appeared. She appeared to be of Asian descent with long flowing black hair if the people from Earth were to describe her. It was when she started to sing that the whole hall was entranced or some would say bewitched by the haunting quality of her voice. For six minutes she sang a song with no words but yet her voice seemed to reach into the hearts of everyone present and fill them with a sense of hope that none had realized they were missing.

As soon as she finished on a long mournful note the lighting around her faded for about three seconds before the stage explodes in a riot of colours. As the stage cleared the gathered delegates could now see that there were lanterns floating in the air between six and seven feet up. The stage itself now appeared to be draped in silk of all different yet perfectly matched colours.

(I have chosen the song Mirage by Lindsey Stirling for this part. Watch the youtube video to get an idea of the dancers.) There were seven women upon the stage when the music started they started to dance. They moved in a hypnotic way in perfect unison with each other. All of a sudden they reached to their sides and when they pulled their hands away they each had ribbons of silk that they used in further hypnotic ways. Just at the end, each of the girls burst into flames and vanished leaving behind two birds. With a beautiful trill, they flew in an ever decreasing cyclone and just before the two birds collided, they bust into red and white flames and the two flames collided and formed a massive column of fire

The column of fire grew in height until it was easily seven feet tall and as the flames parted a man appeared. He was dressed in the finest materials imaginable and had in his hand a staff. Not just any staff but the staff of his office. The staff of the Alteran High Chancellor.

As he walked to the centre of the stage, the lights slowly brighten to give everyone a better view of the man standing on the stage.

"Welcome to Avalon. I Harry Potter, High Chancellor of the Alteran's bid you welcome. We welcome our ancient friends and allies" said Harry as he indicated to the tables where the delegations from the Asgard, Nox and the Furlings sat. "and to our new friends who we shall protect as they grow and develop. Assisting and guiding but never hindering." he finished with a smile.

Hearing this, the delegations from the Tau'ri, The Tollan, and the Tok'ra all smiled.

"The purposes of this summit is to formally announce our return to the galaxies. As you know we retreated from the Pegasus galaxy and from any galactic affairs for the last ten millennia so that we could rebuild and grow. During that time there have been many things that have affected galactic affairs, for instance, the Asgard was fighting a war with the replicators and suffered from cloning issues. These events caused them to pull back into their own galaxy to fight the replicators and to find a solution to their cloning problems. With no policing force in the galaxy, the Goa'uld rose to power and dominated large swaths of this galaxy. We along with our allies are to set things right and to hopefully begin an era of peace and prosperity for all beings that make this and the Pegasus galaxy home!However, before we get too far into our agenda for the summit I would like to call Admiral Moody as well as Captain's Black, Helia and Herodotus to come up. I have a few announcements that directly involve them." started Harry.

Startled at being called up both Helia and Herodotus stood and moved to join Admiral Moody and Captain Black as they made their way to the stage. As they did this a small table with several items appeared to Harry's left.

As soon as they stood in front of Harry they all bowed before him. The High Chancellor Harry acknowledged them and turned to address Admiral Moody. "Admiral Alastor Moody. Long before we returned to the galaxies from our isolation, you have been instrumental in fighting against the darkness that threatened our domain be it internal or external. On behalf of the Alteran peoples, I give you our thanks. As such from this moment on you are hereby promoted to Supreme Commander of the Alteran fleets with the reformed Order of the Phoenix being under your direct command with all the rights and privileges therein. Congratulations Admiral Moody." said Harry as he placed a gold insignia with six chevrons on the left arm of Moody's uniform that now signified him as Supreme Commander.

Without let much emotion show, he thought back to the conversation he had with Harry about reforming the Order of the Phoenix into what it should always have been but was unaware that he was being made Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet's. He gruffly said, "Thank you, High Chancellor."

With a smile, Harry replied "You are welcome Supreme Commander and I do hope that you will keep to your motto of Constant Vigilance. Your orders Supreme Commander." and he handed over a padd to Moody.

Nodding Moody accepted the padd.

"Now I could spend time extolling the virtues and accomplishments of the three before me but I shall not. Needless to say, your accomplishments are well known to our people. Captain's Black, Helia and Herodotus the three of you have shown remarkable courage, bravery and fortitude and it is my pleasure to give your new commission as Fleet Admirals." said a smiling Harry as he moved to pin insignias with five chevrons signifying their new ranks onto each of the left arms of their uniform.

Smiling like a loon Sirius whispered to Harry "Thanks Pup. Your parents would be proud of you."

Smiling in return Harry handed him a padd containing his orders.

After repeating the process with Admiral's Helia and Herodotus who were stunned at their respective promotions they both accepted with dignity and aplomb.

Standing to attention the three newly christened Admiral's and their Supreme Commander stood with smiles as they turned to face thunderous applause from the gathered delegations.

"You are dismissed," said Harry.

"Aye sir." came their joint replies and they left the stage to retake their seats. Whispering to those that offered their congratulations as they passed.

After a moment once the crowd settled down Harry then started to speak once again "Would Admiral Granger please come up."

Startled at having being called Admiral Daniel Granger made his way up to stand in front of Harry.

With a smile and a slight smirk, Harry said "You didn't think I forgot about you. Admiral Daniel Granger, you have shown remarkable fortitude, bravery, and ingenuity and for this, you are hereby promoted to the position of Vice Supreme Commander of the Alteran Defence Forces answerable to only Supreme Commander Moody and myself. Of course, this goes with all of the rights, privileges, and responsibilities therein. Congratulations Vice Supreme Commander Granger." and Harry affixed a silver insignia with six chevrons to Admiral Granger's uniform.

Accepting his padd with his orders Admiral Granger said: "Thank you, High Chancellor."

With a smile and a nod, Harry replied, "Dismissed Admiral."

As Vice Supreme Commander Granger made his way back to his seat with his wife and daughter he was congratulated by those he passed.

"Now that the promotions are out of the way it is time to get down to business," said Harry with a serious cast to his features as he continued speaking.

"When we returned from our isolation we were extremely dismayed nay I say appalled that one of our greatest inventions was being used in such an evil way! Instead of being used in a peaceful and productive manner, the Astria Porta or Stargate was instead being used by the Goa'uld to subvert, oppress and enslave if not outright destroy any race on any world that had a stargate if they did not bow to their wishes. This has outraged us! That being said, before we get to that, there is something or should I say someone I want to introduce. Would Garshaw of Belote and Jacob Carter who is the host of the Tok'ra Selmac please come to the stage."

With an air of slight confusion both Garshaw and Jacob/Selmac, both made their way to the stage where Harry was standing. As they did this the voluminous drapes at the rear of the stage parted slightly and a woman dressed in a beautiful gown of emerald with silver accents approached the trio.

Coming to a stop they could see that the woman was a beautiful blond with a strange set of markings/spots at her temples.

"Garshaw, Jacob/Selmac I know of your struggles against the Goa'uld and the fact that your Queen Egeria was captured and presumed killed by Ra thousands of years ago. However, as we where re-establishing our presence in this galaxy we encountered a world. Upon that world we discovered a Goa'uld Queen." said Harry. As Harry spoke everyone in the room especially the Tok'ra paid rapt attention. They had an idea of who this woman was now but they needed confirmation.

"However upon closer inspection, we discovered that it was not a Goa'uld Queen but was, in fact, Egeria, Mother of the Tok'ra. Once this was known to us we took her into our care and healed her. May I now present to you Queen Egeria, Mother of the Tok'ra race." said Harry with a smile.

Garshaw's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. Jacobs' eyes flashed and Selmac took control. **"Mother,"** he whispered and he dropped to his knees in front of her.

" **Oh my darling child please rise there is no need for such actions,"** replied Egeria with a smile.

As Selmac stood he was embraced by Egeria.

Garshaw shook herself free from her shock said: "High Chancellor we cannot thank you enough for returning our Queen to us."

With a smile, Harry replied, "It is no problem Garshaw. Also, the technology that was used to heal Egeria will be provided to you with the specifications. Egeria has been learning about the ins and outs of the technology so she can assist the Tok'ra race."

Nodding, yet not saying anything, both Selmac and Garshaw had tears in their eyes.

"Now that the reunion has been taken care of, we have other issues that must be addressed. As you are all aware we have been working throughout this galaxy cleansing it of those who threaten life and free will. As such, we have captured and replaced all of the Goa'uld leadership. We now present all three hundred and fifty-six Goa'uld System Lords and their underlings." as Harry spoke the area behind him was illuminated revealing the aforementioned Goa'uld. Each of the symbiotes was contained within a small sphere of blue liquid.

"As you can see we have removed them from their hosts and scanned the symbiotes minds to locate any others that are lurking in the shadows. We shall turn them over to the Tok'ra for them to dispense justice upon them. Their hosts and by that I mean those that had not gone insane from repeated use of the sarcophagi have either been allowed to peacefully pass into the next great adventure or are currently undergoing extensive rehabilitation and will be returned to their respective home-worlds." said Harry and he indicated the Tok'ra who were before him.

Egeria who was listening to Harry knew what was coming stood forth and said: **"We are honoured High Chancellor and as Garshaw has said we cannot thank you enough for your assistance not only to myself but to the Tok'ra and indeed to all sentient life in the galaxy."**

Nodding Harry started to speak again "Now I know that the Tok'ra here have arrived by stargate but in order to facilitate the turning of the Goa'uld over to them, we have obtained twelve Goa'uld Hatak that have been slaved to a master control on the lead ship that so they can return to their home-world. Also, as a final piece for the Tok'ra, we have discovered the original home-world of the Goa'uld and we have removed the stargate and placed it in our custody. With the return of Egeria and the leadership of the Goa'uld taken care of, we shall now pass custody of this world to the Tok'ra with the understanding that they will for as long as the Goa'uld exists upon that world, will be responsible for them never escaping their world again."

As the audience stood and cheered there where many tears shed of happiness.

In a flash of light the Goa'uld symbiotes where beamed to the Hatak awaiting transport.

As Egeria, Garshaw and Selmac made their way to the table for the Tok'ra delegation they were congratulated.

"Now before we get to the reason that we have requested your presence, there are two people who would like to address this summit. General's Hammond and O'Neill, if you please," said Harry with a smile.

As both General's made their way to the stage they whispered to Harry "thank you".

As they stood side by side General Hammond started, "Before we begin we would like to thank the Alterans, in particular, the High Chancellor for allowing us this opportunity. Indeed we would also like to thank the Alterans for everything they have done since their return."

"While this would normally be done in a slightly different manner I call Major John Sheppard and Lt. Aidan Ford to the stage," said General O'Neill.

Startled at being summoned both men who were dressed in their dress blues made their way to the stage.

"Gentleman, The President of the United States has placed special trust in both of you and therefore effective immediately, you shall both receive a rank promotion. Major, you shall be promoted to Lt. Colonel and Lieutenant you shall be promoted to Captain," said General Hammond as both he and General O'Neill produced little boxes containing their new rank insignia.

As both General's stood before Sheppard and Ford General Hammond said "Please repeat after me: 'I, (insert name), having been appointed an officer in the Army of the United States, as indicated above in the grade of (Lt. Colonel/Captain) do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter; So help me God." and as the completed their oaths both a stunned Lt. Colonel Sheppard and Captain Ford where grinning like loons.

Mustering their courage they snapped to attention and saluted.

"Gentlemen you are dismissed," replied General Hammond.

Nodding, they relaxed a little and headed back to their seats to thunderous applause.

Turning to the High Chancellor, General O'Neill said: "Thank you for allowing this ceremony to take placed here."

Dismissively waving away the thanks Harry said "It is not a problem. Now if I could have my stage back there are a few more things to do." and he said this with a smirk.

As the General's made their way back to their seats at the Tau'ri delegation's table they could hear Dr. Weir and Teyla congratulating Sheppard and Ford on their promotions.

"Lt. Col. You look a little stunned?" smirked Dr. Weir.

With a dazed expression Lt. Col. Sheppard replied: "Well what can I say, there were a lot of people who thought I would never make it passed Major."

With a smile that let the others know that she knew something Dr. Weir replied: "Well I'm sure the people who matter knew and spoke up for you."

"Indeed Col. Sheppard. Never let it be said that we do not reward hard work," smirked O'Neill.

Back on stage, it appeared as though the stage was rearranging itself. It now possessed a table and four seats.

Once done an attendant came forth with some papers and quills.

"If I could have everyone's attention." started Harry. Seeing everyone turned and was paying attention to him he continued. "When we returned to this galaxy and started to involve ourselves in galactic affairs we came to the rescue of certain races. The Tau'ri and the Tollan. During our contact with those races, we encountered the Jaffa Tealc who was working with the Tau'ri in the hopes that he could one day win freedom for his people which is a laudable goal. We are here primarily to announce our official return to this galaxy, but with a secondary purpose of acknowledging our new protectorates. As such we now call on the delegate from each of the governments represented here to come and sign the proclamations that would make each world or domain an official protectorate"

Standing the aforementioned delegates made their way to the stage area. They were Egeria of the Tok'ra, General Hammond of the Tau'ri, High Chancellor Travell of the Tollan and Tealc of the Free Jaffa.

"As each of you signs the proclamation know that you do so in the hopes of creating peace throughout this galaxy," replied Harry.

As each of them signed the hall broke out into thunderous applause.

Once the document was signed Harry used a gemino to duplicate a copy for each delegate.

As he passed each delegate a copy he said: "Ladies and Gentlemen what we do here today we do to ensure a better future for us all."

As the applause broke out again Harry let it go on for several minutes before he got everyone's attention again.

"As we are now at the end of the official part of the summit we invite you all as our guests to mix mingle and enjoy our hospitality," said Harry as he closed the official part of the ceremony.

As the delegates stood they broke down into smaller groups and began to talk amongst each other as they made their way back to the antechamber where they had originally been before the summit.

It was roughly twenty minutes later when the parties from the various races had reconvened in the antechamber when Harry reappeared. Gone where his long flowing robes and he was now wearing a more comfortable set of clothes in a white and tan colouration with gold accents.

As Harry made his way through the crowds he nodded and briefly spoke to those that he passed. Along the way, Hermione had joined him.

With a slight smile, Harry leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

As Harry and Hermione came up to the delegates from Earth and the Tollan he addressed them.

"General's, High Chancellor I hope you are enjoying our hospitality?" Harry asked.

"Yes High Chancellor we are," replied Travell.

"Indeed, although Col. Sheppard seemed a bit put out that he couldn't get any firewhiskey, I believe he called it?" replied General O'Neill.

Laughing a little Harry replied, "There is some being served but you can only get two at maximum. It's extremely potent and it would not be good to get all of the delegates drunk of their asses I believe you say?"

"That's true. I remember a few weeks ago when we discovered it on Atlantis when you first returned, Major Sheppard drank quite a few. I think he fell asleep shortly thereafter. I do not know what the hangover was like." replied Dr. Weir.

"Like I said at the time we gave him a hangover cure so he would not feel the effects the next day. General's and High Chancellor I would like to have a word with you when you have a moment. Egeria and Garshaw as well." said Harry.

"That's not a problem actually here comes Egeria and the delegation from the Tok'ra now," said General Hammond.

Turning Harry could see those named where approaching.

"Perfect, I have something that I would like you to consider," said Harry and he handed a padd over to each of the representatives from the various governments. "There is no need to answer now as this would have to be discussed with your governments. I have one for Tealc as well."

As if by magic Tealc appeared with Brat'ac "I am here High Chancellor."

Looking to the man in question Harry said, "Please read this and you can get back to me in a few weeks with any questions." as he handed over the padd.

Giving a slight bow Tealc put the padd in his pocket to be read later.

"General's Hammond and O'Neill as well as Dr. Weir I would also like to speak to you privately. Now if you don't mind," said Harry. The trio nodded and the four of them headed to a small room off the antechamber.

When the entered the room and the door closed Harry said: "Please take a seat."

As they did so Harry took a seat at the round table and then produced some more padd's. "What I have here is plans for weapons and ship upgrades that we have been working on for your people. We have developed a close in weapons system (CIWS) based off some of our older technology as well as the main weapons system that is based on the same principles as the Wraith weapons systems. While these weapons are powerful they are unable to penetrate Alteran's shields" smirked Harry before continuing "they are more than a match for the Goa'uld ships in the Avalon Galaxy."

"And you're just giving us these?" said a stunned General O'Neill.

"Indeed, we have spoken to the Asgard and they along with the Nox think very highly of you. They consider you a potential Fifth Race. While we can see the potential the debate on whether you are or not will have to wait until we know each other a lot better. Even though we have returned and rebuilt we cannot be everywhere all the time. That is part of the reason why I gave you the proposals I have outlined but more than that you are one of the dominant races in this galaxy even though your fleet is still small and your general population is unaware that life exists anywhere but their world." replied Harry.

"Wow...em?" started General O'Neill.

"Now it will take time to install these on your ships so for your current active fleet with permission of your government shall be brought to our shipyards in either this galaxy or the Pegasus galaxy depending on where the ships are stationed and we shall install the first round of upgrades for you. This includes replacing the power systems on the 302's I believe you call them to allow for a particle weapons system that would give them the equivalent firepower of a Wraith dart." finished Harry.

"Wow this is..." started O'Neill only to stop when he took in the face of General Hammond. The man in question had a red look on his face and he was gasping for breath.

"General?" snapped O'Neill as he stood.

Harry took in General Hammond's visage and stood tapping his comm badge. "Potter to Ops please beam myself and the people with me to medical."

In a flash of light Harry and the three occupants of the room vanished in a flash of light.


	41. Chapter 41

*****As always to do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Stargate. I am merely playing in their sandboxes.*****

 **A/n 1: I would like to give a big shout out to my beta reader Kitten198485.**

 **A/n 2: There appears to be some confusion with the last few chapters. Lt. Ford was never evicted from Atlantis it was Sgt. Bates and Dr Kavanaugh that where. If you read the story you will see this.**

 **I hope you enjoy this installment of my story. As usual any criticism is welcome along with your reviews.**

It was thirty minutes later and General O'Neill and Dr Weir where anxiously awaiting news on General Hammond. When they had arrived in medical the on duty Healers immediately sprang into action. General Hammond was taken into a cordoned of room and General O'Neill, Dr Weir and Harry where politely asked (if you could call being summarily ordered from the room) to wait outside.

"I hope he is okay." said Dr Weir into the silence in the waiting area.

"He will be fine. I have complete confidence in our Healers." replied Harry.

"From your mouth to gods ears High Chancellor." said General O'Neill in a snarky tone.

Just as Harry was about to reply the Healer who was on duty that day came out of the triage area.

"High Chancellor." said Healer Vance.

"Emmaline." replied Harry only to be cut off by General O'Neill.

"How is he?" barked O'Neill.

Frowning a little Healer Vance replied "He will be fine. He suffered an acute myocardial infarction or a mild heart attack in layman's terms. We have repaired the damage to his heart and begun him on a potions regimen to reduce if not out right clear the cholesterol from his arteries. Also we have started him on a potions regimen that will help him loose weight. I would suggest that you contact Earth and have a doctor come through so I can bring him or her up to speed."

Looking to the High Chancellor Dr Weir and General O'Neill where relieved when he nodded yes.

"How long will you be keeping him Healer?" asked Dr Weir.

"He is resting at the moment. We have him a dreamless sleep to ensure that he gets adequate rest. He should be alright to move in twenty four hours." replied Healer Vance.

"Thank you. Is it alright if I sit with him for a while?" asked Dr Weir.

Nodding with a slight smile Emmaline replied "It is of course. However we would ask that you keep the noise down. As I have already said we gave him a dreamless sleep and he will sleep for a minimum of eight hours before waking."

"Of course Healer." replied Dr Weir immediately.

"I shall take General O'Neill to OPS so he can contact Earth and request a doctor to consult with yourself." said Harry. Seeing her nod he them addressed the General.

"Shall we?" asked Harry.

Looking somewhat indecisive for a moment O'Neill nodded and followed Harry to the transport booth to OPS.

It was several minutes later when the arrived and Harry said to one of the technicians "Dial Earth, please."

As the technician input the commands on the dialling device the chevrons on the gate lit up and it cycled through it's start up sequence. As the wormhole formed the kwoosh settled back into the puddle that was the opened wormhole.

….SGC Earth same time...

As the gate started to activate Walter sprang into action. He called out over the base speakers "Unscheduled off-world activation."

Placing his palm on the scanner he closed the iris just as Lt. Col Mitchell arrived. He was still a little put out at having to remain behind but he could see where the General's where coming from. They needed someone they could trust to hold the fort down so to speak.

"What have we got Walter." he asked as he came up behind the man.

"Off-world activation unknown source." replied Walter and then as he took in the screens he continued saying "We have a signal coming through audio and visual."

"Let's see it." replied Mitchell as he turned to the screens above the dialling computers.

As it sprang to life he could see the interior of Avalon.

"General O'Neill." said Mitchell.

" _Colonel I need you to contact Dr. Frazier and have her and a medical team ready to come through asap."_ said General O'Neill.

Tensing a little Mitchell asked "What happened?" he asked partly because he was curious and partly because he knew that Dr. Frazier would need as much detail as possible so she could be prepared for going off world.

Sighing a little O'Neill replied _"A little under an hour ago General Hammond suffered a heart attack. He has been treated and is stable and resting at the moment but the healers would like a doctor to come through from Earth so they can discuss further treatment options."_

Walter who was listening paled and gasped a little before whispering "No."

"I'll have them ready to travel in twenty minutes." replied Mitchell.

" _Alright I'll wait for them here in OPS. O'Neill out."_ replied O'Neill and the comm line closed.

Taking a moment to gather his thought Mitchell said "Walter be prepared to dial Avalon when I get back with Dr Frazier." and with that he left the control room at a run heading for the infirmary.

Walter who was in a bit of a daze shook his head and replied "Yes sir."

….Avalon OPS...

As the connection was closed O'Neill turned to Harry.

"Do you mind if I wait for Dr. Frazier and her team." he asked.

"Of course not. See to your people and when you are ready just ask one of the technicians to see to your return to the summit. There are still a few things that we have to discuss." replied Harry.

"Thank you." replied O'Neill and the tension bled away from him.

It was an hour later when Dr Weir and General O'Neill returned to the summit leaving Dr Frazier and the med-tech's to consult with Healer Vance and her people.

As they made their way back into the room they could see various groups talking amongst each other. Egeria was deep in conversation with Garshaw and the other Tok'ra. Colonel Carter was with them and her father listening to what Egeria was saying.

A voice from behind startled them "Did everything go okay with Dr Frazier."

Turing they could see it was Harry who had spoken.

"Yes High Chancellor. Dr Frazier is consulting with Healer Vance about the General's treatment options and plan." replied General O'Neill.

Nodding Harry replied "I think that we should continue our discussion now. Also it would be prudent if Colonel's Carter and Sheppard where to join us. Oh and Teyla as well."

Dr Weir answered him "I will get them." and with that she headed off to get those the High Chancellor had asked for.

It was five minutes later when Dr Weir returned with Colonel's Carter and Sheppard as well as Teyla.

"Shall we?" asked Harry and he turned leading them from the room back to the room where they had their initial meeting before General Hammond took ill.

"How is General Hammond?" asked Carter.

"He's resting and comfortable. The healers here have repaired the damage to his heart and have started to treat the underlying causes." replied O'Neill with a sigh.

"What is it sir?" asked Carter.

"Nothing you need to worry about Carter." replied O'Neill shrugging of her concerns. He knew that he would have to talk to the General himself and the President when he returned to Earth. As he knew from a few years ago that General Hammond was past his military retirement age seven or eight years ago. Now perhaps it was time for him to retire and enjoy his time with his grandchildren.

As they entered the room Harry said "Please take a seat." as he indicated the empty seats around the table.

"First before you begin High Chancellor I would like to express my heartfelt thanks for saving General Hammond." said General O'Neill and Colonel's Carter and Sheppard nodded their thanks also.

"Yes High Chancellor. I would also like to express my thanks for the medical help your people have provided." said Dr Weir.

Shrugging slightly Harry replied "We could do no less. Now as to the reason I have reconvened this group here."

Seeing he had everyone's undivided attention Harry continued on "As Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard are aware we have reclaimed Pacifica from where it crashed millennia ago in the Pegasus galaxy. In three weeks or so once the new city has been constructed for the inhabitants of that planet we shall take the city-ship. We shall have the ship brought back here to our shipyards at the Hephaestus station and undergo major repairs and refits."

"May I ask why you are telling us this? It is after all your city." inquired Dr Weir.

With a smile Harry replied "Once the repairs and refits are complete it will return to the Pegasus galaxy and we shall swap it out for Atlantis. As you are aware Dr Weir Atlantis has suffered damage over the millennia as it rested at the bottom of the ocean, flooding and so on. We intend to bring Atlantis here to undergo her own repairs and refits. The reason I am mentioning this to you is I am aware of Dr Weir's request for additional personnel be allowed to come to Atlantis to study and explore the galaxy. The reason we have held of in granting this request is because we were going to be bringing Atlantis back for repairs and I didn't want to grant that request until a replacement had been located."

Gobsmacked at the High Chancellor's words it took a moment for their minds to start working again.

"Does this mean that you would allow additional personnel to come to Atlan...sorry Pacifica when it is ready." asked Colonel Sheppard.

"It does. Also Teyla you will not have to worry about your people as Atlantis will not be moved until Pacifica is in place." said Harry.

"Thank you High Chancellor." she replied with a smile.

Turning slightly to face General O'Neill he said "General, in a months time we shall begin the terraforming of Mars. Now it won't happen over night as we have to install equipment that will artificially raise the gravity to Earth norm and set the atmosphere so it will be breathable for humans."

"How long do you think this would take?" asked General O'Neill.

Thinking for a moment Harry replied "It could take anything from twelve to eighteen months. Maybe less depending on how everything goes. It is not a process to be rushed. We will of course be using our temporal technology so it won't actually take twelve to eighteen months but rather twelve to eighteen days."

"How is this possible?" asked Colonel Carter with a gleam in her eyes.

Smiling at her enthusiasm Harry replied "We have the technology that will tap into the planets core re-liquefying it and using that energy we shall terraform the planet. Also we will deploy a series of weather control satellites that will artificially generate an ozone layer to protect it's inhabitants from solar radiation I believe you call it. These satellites will have the temporal technology built into them. However once the terraforming is complete it shall be removed."

"Wow." Carter gasped an started to do an impression of a fish.

Smirking a little Harry said "Indeed, now as you have signed the accords today. In one months time our people will arrive in system to begin the terraforming process we shall also bring with us the gate and supplies that will be needed to upgrade the systems at the SGC. This will include a new dialling computer with all of the safeties built in that will prevent any accidents from occurring like with what happened with K'tau. It will have a shield similar to the one in Atlantis. A final piece on that will be we shall along be bringing a potentia to Earth to install at the SGC. This will allow you to dial Pacifica and send your people through when it is time."

Blinking in shock General O'Neill replied "And you are leaving one of your ZPM's sorry potentia's on Earth for our use?"

Shaking his head Harry replied "No General, the potentia will be coded so that it will only work in the SGC. Any attempts to remove it for study or other projects will cause the potentia to stop working. Like I said General if you want us to be your teachers and guides as you venture out further into the universe you have to play by our rules. We do not want anyone re-appropriating the potentia for less than ethical reasons.

Taking a moment to remember General Bauer, The NID and Vice-President Kinsey tried to do with the gate program he slowly nodded in agreement.

Smiling a little Harry then said "I am aware Colonel that you had some designs that you would like our input on, yes?"

Startled Colonel Carter replied "How did you hear about that?" and she looked to General O'Neill and further clarified "It's the plans for the naquadria generator sir."

"I overheard you discussing the matter with Narim from the Tollan earlier today before the summit started." replied Harry with a smirk.

Frowning a little she replied "But I did not see you earlier. The first I seen of you today was when the summit started."

With a knowing smile Harry replied "That may be the case for you but not for me. Anyway if you want to grab Narim and speak to Admiral Granger I am sure he could assist you in looking over your plans." What no knew was that Harry had moved through the crowd of delegates earlier before the summit started to get a general feel of the atmosphere as it where. Disillusionment was handy after all.

"That would be fantastic." she replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"Very well if General O'Neill gives permission then I see know problem with it. I have already spoken to Admiral Granger and he is agreeable to look over your plans." replied Harry.

Carter's head snapped around so fast she looked at General O'Neill and said "Sir?"

With a smirk he replied "Yes Carter you can go."

"Thank you sir, High Chancellor." said Carter as she stood and then quickly departed in search of Narim and Admiral Granger.

"Now that, that is done I need to speak to General O'Neill and Dr Weir if you could give us the room Colonel, Teyla?" said Harry as he addressed Colonel Sheppard and Teyla.

"Of course High Chancellor." replied Col. Sheppard and he stood with Teyla to depart the room.

When John departed the room Harry turned to General O'Neill and Dr Weir. "Now I know that we have given much towards your people and indeed to others but there is a reason for this. Contained within the padd's that I gave you and each of the delegates from the various worlds that where invited are our tentative plans for the future within the Avalon galaxy. When you have time please read them and discuss with you world leaders and get back to me with whatever questions or ideas you may have. What I want to talk about with you now is your ship building infrastructure."

Paying rapt attention now both General O'Neill and Dr Weir glanced at each other and leaned forward a little.

Harry continued "I am aware that you are currently using underground ship-yards based I believe out of Area-51, yes?"

"That's correct." replied General O'Neill. Although he did frown a little wondering where the High Chancellor was getting all his information.

Inwardly smirking Harry replied "What I have in mind is..."

As Harry explained his plans both Dr Weir and General O'Neill where shocked. What no one knew apart from Harry was he was doing this to prepare the galaxy in the case They found them before They could be dealt with. He knew he was treading on thin ice so to speak but he had no choice. He knew if They found them They would kill anyone who opposed their fanaticism.

Taking a moment to digest everything they where hearing it was General O'Neill who replied "Obviously we need to take this back to our superiors. As much as I want to say yes right now I cannot."

"That is not a problem General. It would not happen overnight. To be honest it is not something that will be done until all of Earth is aware of the Stargate so you have two years to make the decision or rather your superiors would." replied Harry.

"We thank you for the offer and we shall get back to you once the decision has been made." replied Dr Weir with a smile.

"Perfect, now I think we have been in here too long shall we return to the summit?" said Harry as he stood. Seeing their nods Harry led the duo back to the antechamber where the delegates were.

As they made their way back into the crowd Harry spotted Sirius and beckoned him over. Whispering so as not to be overheard he said "Sirius can you round up the other Admiral's and meet me in Section 5 in an hours time."

Looking at his godson Sirius replied "Of course Harry. Can I ask what this is about?"

Shaking his head Harry replied "Not until we are in Section 5."

Sirius nodded and went about this task.

It was an hour later when Harry arrived at Section 5. "Good you are all here."

"High Chancellor can I ask what this is about?" asked Admiral Helia.

"One moment please. Avalon can you appear please?" said Harry as he addressed Helia and then called for the cities avatar to appear.

"Avalon please seal the external entrances to Section 5 and they perform an individual biometric scan of all the individuals in this room." said Harry.

The cities avatar got a far away look in its eyes for a fraction of a second before saying "Section 5 has been sealed and I have recorded the biometric scans of those present."

"Very good. Unlock Section 5.1 authorization Potter, Gamma red omega 30-07-80." said Harry.

"Acknowledged." replied Avalon and to the rear of the room they saw a set of doors appear and open.

"Follow me please." said Harry as he led them into the large laboratory that now one knew was there until Harry had the room opened.

At they entered they could see the high tech laboratory similar to the ones in their installations within the two galaxies that they had dominion in.

"Avalon seal the doors to this room." said Harry.

There was a slight beeping noise and the doors closed and vanished.

"What is this about High Chancellor?" asked Admiral Moody.

Looking at everyone in the room and individually meeting their eyes Harry said "What we are about to discuss does not get spoken of outside of this room. Am I clear." seeing their nods he continued "If you need to discuss it you are only to do so in either this room here on Avalon or in the rooms that I have had modified with the same protections in both Atlantis and on Asuras. When we are finished here you are input your own command codes to access these rooms. You do not speak of it to anyone, not your subordinates, family members no one. Until I deem it otherwise this is a classified meeting and everything from this point on in relation to this matter is also classified under the same protocols."

Knowing how serious Harry was being the Admiral's glanced at each other and as one replied "We agree."

"Earlier this month while I was on Earth with Remus at the SGC I met a woman. Her name is Vala Mal Doran." said Harry only to be cut off by Admiral Moody.

"She reminds me of Fletcher that one." he said.

"Indeed, apparently she had a stone tablet that spoke of a treasure in Glastonbury Tor. As Sirius can attest we had already emptied the Tor of anything belonging to our people. However when I shook Vala's hand I had a vision." said Harry and Sirius paid rapt attention now.

"My family has not been blessed with the gift of foresight so my only supposition can be that it was a gentle reminder of information I received months ago. Several months ago I travelled to Kheb where one of our distant ancestors Oma De Sala had built her sanctuary. While I was there I met Ganos Lal whom I am sure that Herodotus and Helia would remember from their time in Atlantis before it's fall."

"Indeed she was on the Lantean High Council." replied Herodotus.

"Yes well she has ascended it was from her that I received this information. Supreme Commander Moody do you remember when I had you take a ship to scan a planet for a particular time dilation field." asked Harry.

Nodding Moody replied "Indeed you asked me to scan for a time dilation field and report back but nothing more."

"What you do not know is that the time dilation field are a part of the tests the one needs to pass in order to locate the creator of the sangraal." said Harry.

All of the Admiral's frowned and it was Admiral Granger who asked "What is the sangraal."

"The sangraal is a device that will kill ascended beings." replied Harry.

Gasping both Helia and Herodotus could not believe what they where hearing. "Why would anyone want to destroy the Ascended it is the pinnacle of biological evolution to shed ones flesh and live and learn on the higher planes of existence." said Helia.

"This is true however it was never meant to be used on the Ascended in our region of the universe. It was meant to be used on those in the home galaxy. The Ori." replied Harry.

Blanching Helia and Herodotus knew the name from their lessons as children. The Ori are those that their distant ancestors fled from rather than fight. It took hundreds of thousands of years for them the be far enough away from them that they felt safe enough to settle and rebuild their empire.

"Indeed the vision I received showed that the Ori had once again learned that there was human life out their and it was their desire to enslave that life to their will. My vision showed that Vala is or was the key to this. The vision was vague but it showed Vala attempting to stop the creation of a super-gate between this galaxy and the home galaxy. In doing so she was pulled through the collapsing event horizon of the wormhole to the home galaxy and while there she was impregnated by the Ori to bare a child that would have all the powers of the Ori but be as mortal as the rest of those in this galaxy. In essence they tried to sneak one of their own over the border and begin their crusade of conquest upon this galaxy. As you know the Ori do not tolerate non believers. It is either believe in them or die." said Harry.

Silence descended in the room until Sirius spoke "What do you need us to do?"

"First Supreme Commander Moody I need you to get cracking on re-establishing the Order of the Phoenix. Look in the databases here and on Atlantis and check for any and all Alteran outposts. Start sending ships to scan the planet for any of our technology and if possible reclaim it. Also start fortifying out position here in the Avalon Galaxy. Admiral Black will assist. Promote who is necessary and deserves it to positions of Captain and so on." said Harry.

"What about Ms. Mal Doran?" asked Moody.

"Work with her see if she would be agreeable to working with us. She knows the seedier parts of this galaxy, the areas that the Goa'uld forgot about as they where of no use to them anymore. If she agrees to work with us have her sign a contract and then set her up on one of the trader worlds as a tavern owner or something. We need on the ground intelligence from those places. Sirius can work with you on that issue." replied Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Moody and Sirius nodded.

"Admiral's Herodotus and Helia. As you are more familiar with the Pegasus galaxy that area shall fall under your jurisdiction. All military matters will be under your purview and you shall report only to Supreme Commander Admiral Moody and myself. You shall be based out of Asuras. All civilian matters will be dealt with by an Administrator that I shall appoint at a later time. Like with the Avalon galaxy your orders are to continue fortifying our position there as well as continue the hunt for the remaining Wraith." said Harry.

"Aye sir, we won't let you down." replied Admiral Herodotus and Admiral Helia confirmed her acceptance with the sharp nod of her head.

Harry opened a silver case that he had lain on the table when he entered.

"Admiral Granger, I have here some preliminary plans for the super-gate that I seen in my vision. I am passing you these to expand upon them. However they are not urgent at the moment. What I need you to do is construct a ship that can be fully automated. It is to be equipped with all of our latest stealth technologies including some designs for the phased cloak that I have obtained from Arthur's mantle. I am aware that we cannot really cloak our ships while in hyperspace due to the nature of the hyperspace fields. What I want you to do is to scour the database and look to the methods of star travel that we used long before we developed hyper-drive technology. If I remember correctly we originally travelled in open space using a different form of ftl travel. I want the ship to have two ftl engines. A hyperspace engine that will take the ship 95% of the way to the home galaxy and then have the ship revert to normal space cloak and engage our original ftl until it reaches the home galaxy. Once there it will decloak and set of the sangraal. Also you are to include an Astria Porta on the ship one with a nine chevron address so we can dial from hear and step through once we receive the signal that it's mission has been completed."

"Aye sir." replied Admiral Granger as he took the padd's from Harry.

"Pull in whatever engineers you need to assist with this project as it is a priority project." replied Harry.

Dan nodded.

"Now Admiral Black shall accompany my while I retrieve the creator of the sangraal." said Harry.

Frowning a little Helia asked "Who is the builder of this device."

"Moros, the Last High Chancellor of Atlantis." replied Harry.

Gasping both Helia and Herodotus where stunned. "He survived?"

"He did when our ancestors fled Atlantis he was among them. He spent his remaining years in seclusion with some of the others including Ganos Lal meditating in their successful quest to ascend. However over the millennia while ascended he came to realize the threat of the Ori and what would happen if they discovered us in this galaxy. The fate that would befall the galaxies indeed the universe if we where once again discovered. So he descended from the higher planes but still retained most of his ascended powers and intellect." replied Harry.

Frowning a little is was Moody who asked "Who is Moros? I mean besides the Last High Chancellor of Atlantis."

"We know him under a different set of names, Myrddin Emrys or Merlin. He is currently in corporeal form in stasis behind all of the tests that have to be passed in order to reach him. Ganos gave me the information on how to get passed them." replied Harry.

Stunned silence met Harry's reply to Moody question.

Dan, Admiral Granger who was doing some calculations based on the information that Harry had given him said "High Chancellor, based of the information you have provided it would take our fastest hyper-drive almost ten years to reach the co-ordinates you have specified."

"I know, it is my hope that now we have in our possession the mens capiat device the only device as far as I am aware that is still attuned to it's partner in the home galaxy that we prevent the Ori from discovering us." said Harry as he indicated the device on the table at the back of the room. "I have reset it's programming so it cannot connect with the home galaxy so we should be safe for the time being."

"You all have your orders and I expect you to carry them out to the best of your abilities." continued Harry.

"Aye sir." came the response.

"Dismissed." said Harry.

With those words the meeting broke up and they went about their tasks in the hopes that they could avert a disaster of epic proportions before it could begin.

Harry was lost in thought still in Section 5 when Sirius came up and asked him "Do you think we will be able to pull this off? I mean before they discover us."

Sighing Harry replied "We can only hope Sirius. It's part of the reasons that I have given the orders to start fortifying our position in this galaxy as well as the Pegasus galaxy." what was left unsaid was the danger of discovery before the sangraal could be deployed.

"Anyway I think it's time we got moving, yes? We have a mission to complete." replied Harry as he stood straight from where he had been leaning on the table in the centre of the room.

"Of course Harry." said Sirius and the two of them departed to work on rescuing Merlin.


	42. Chapter 42

*****Hello all, thanks for your patience life has gotten very hectic over the last few months so I have had a lot less time for writing. I hope you enjoy this installment. As always reviews and criticism are always welcome.*****

 **A/n 1: To my guest reviewers first if you are commenting on the age that I have the humans watch Series 6 Episode 4 Frozen of SG-1 and you will understand. To the second guest reviewer I am planning on bringing Babylon 5 into a story but it won't be this one. I have plans to write and have started it a crossover featuring Harry Potter, Stargate, Babylon 5 and Star Wars. This story will feature New Battlestar Galactica and Star Trek. If I tried to include them all in this story it would make it way to big and messy.**

Making their way to the bridge on the Hermes Admiral Black and High Chancellor Harry Potter were determined. As they entered the bridge Commander Tonks and the rest of the bridge crew stood and applauded the newly minted Admiral.

"Congratulations Admiral." said Tonks with a smile.

Returning a grin of his own Sirius replied "Thank you Commander and indeed thank you all."

Nodding Tonks said "Orders sir?"

"Set course 327 mark 59.6, and engage." replied Sirius.

"Aye sir." replied Commander Tonks and she relayed the Admirals orders to the helm. It was a moment later when the Hermes swept into the hyperspace window it had formed.

"Commander please join myself and the High Chancellor in my ready room. Mr Olivetti you have the bridge." said Sirius and both he and Harry along with Tonks headed for the Admiral's ready room.

"Aye sir." replied Mr Olivetti and the stood to take his place in the Captain's chair and to allow another ensign to take his place at the helm.

As they entered the ready room Sirius asked "Tea, Coffee?"

Both Harry and Tonks replied that they would like some tea.

Sirius went to the dispenser and requested a pot of tea with milk, cream and sugar so that they could make their own the way they liked it.

Commander Tonks made her's and took a seat on the sofa in the ready room beside Harry. Sirius sat behind his desk.

"Can I ask what this mission is and where we are going?" asked Tonks.

It was Harry who answered "The specifics of this mission are classified and known only to myself and the Admiralty. However I can give general information. We are travelling to a planet called Messina."

Frowning a little in thought Tonks replied "That name is familiar, I know I've heard it somewhere before."

Harry chuckled a little before he replied "Indeed back on Earth it is an area located between Scilly and Calabria. That may be where you know it from. It is also rumoured to be linked to Morgan Le Fey."

Tonks blinked and muttered "Wow."

"Yes, we are travelling to a planet named for the site. However it is definitely linked to the Lady Le Fey. When we reach the planet Admiral Black and myself along with a small away team will transport to the surface. Once there the away team will be going through an archive belonging to our people and bringing any information and technology belonging to us back to the ship." said Harry.

Tonks could hear the serious tone in Harry's voice and replied "What do you need me to do, sirs?"

With a glance at Sirius Harry started to speak "On the planet there is a time dilation field that both myself and Admiral Black will go through. You are to keep a sensor lock on us and the field. Sensors will tell you after a time that the field has dropped. Once done the Astria Porta will engage and our life will vanish from the planet's surface. We will have been transported to another planet using an auto-dial obelisk. When this happens and our life-signs can no longer be detected you are to move the ship into low orbit above a mountain that will appear and then start removing our technology from the planet. Admiral Black and myself have a mission to complete and we should return via the Astria Porta with another in a few hours."

Frowning a little her hair cycled through several colours Tonks said "I don't like the idea of the two of you heading off into Merlin knows what. Can I send a security detail with you."

Shaking his head Harry replied with a smirk "Sorry by no. This is a mission that only Sirius and myself can complete."

Huffing a little Commander Tonks replied "I still don't like it." and she crossed her arms over her chest.

It was Sirius who replied "Like it or not this is the way it has to be. When the High Chancellor and myself return with the person we are looking for he will need medical attention. You are to have one of the auxiliary medical bays opened and prepared for use. Please ensure that all necessary potions are ready and waiting and you are to order the Healer overseeing treatment that they are not to breath a word of it to anyone."

"I still don't like it but I will carry out my orders." replied Commander Tonks.

"Alright dismissed Commander." said Sirius.

"Aye sir. I shall have the away team standing by in the transporter room." and with that Commander Tonks stood and left the Admiral's ready room.

"Do you think it will be enough?" asked Sirius.

"I hope so Sirius, I really do. I'm taking a huge chance in arming the Tau'ri and the Tollan but if this fails we're going to need all the help we can get." replied Harry.

They fell into a contemplative silence for a few moments before they where interrupted by the comm system.

" _Bridge to Admiral Black."_ came the voice of Tonks.

Tapping his comm badge Sirius replied "Black here, go ahead."

" _Sir the eta at Messina is 10 minutes."_ replied Tonks.

"Very well, we are on our way." replied Sirius and he closed the comm line.

On the bridge of the ship everyone was working diligently at their stations with Commander Tonks sitting in the Captain's chair in the centre of the bridge. She had ordered the assembly of the away team who where waiting in the transporter room. Nine individuals in total.

Both the High Chancellor and the Admiral left the ready room and entered the bridge a few moments later.

"Commander we shall exit hyperspace in thirty seconds." said the lieutenant at the conn.

"Very good." replied Commander Tonks as she stood from her seat.

In space above the planet Messina a green swirling vortex of energy appeared signalling the opening of a hyperspace window. The Hermes shot out of the window and came to a stop in high orbit of the planet.

Harry took in the view through the viewscreen and turned to Admiral Black saying "Shall we?"

"Of course High Chancellor. Tonks you have the ship. You know what to do while we are on our mission." said Sirius and he followed the High Chancellor from the bridge to the transporter room.

"Aye sir." she replied and started to relay order to the bridge crew.

On the planet below in a wide open area in front of the stargate in a flash of white light appeared eleven people.

Addressing the away team Harry said "Right when we reach the village and once we have established contact with the locals you are to look through their archives and anything that is written in our language or any of our technology that you come across you are to set aside and have it transported to the Hermes."

"Aye sir. What about yourself and the Admiral?" asked Lt. Seamus Finnegan.

It was Admiral Black who replied "Myself and the High Chancellor have a mission to complete. We shall be gone for a few hours while we complete our mission."

Frowning a little Seamus replied "At least let me assign a security escort to join you?"

"Negative Lieutenant, you have your orders and we have our mission to complete." replied Sirius.

Looking like he wanted to argue Seamus let his shoulders fall and replied "Aye sir."

"Let's get moving shall we?" said Harry and with that the eleven of them set of towards the village that they would see in the distance. The choose to walk rather than apparate as they didn't want to startle the locals. It was twenty minutes later when they entered the village. There where some whispers and stares but that was to be expected they where after strangers.

As they made their way to the village square some people started to follow. Curious about the strangers. Just as they reached the square a voice called out "Welcome travellers, you're arrival has been greatly anticipated."

As one the group turned and seen that it was an older man with grey hair and a beard to match who had spoken and stepped forward with a smile.

Harry stepped forward and replied "Greetings to you and your people. I am High Chancellor Harry Potter of the Alteran Peoples and this is Admiral Sirius Black." and he made a short bow to the man that had spoken to them.

Harry could see the look of dawning recognition in the man's eyes as he stepped forward and shook his hand quite vigorously "My name is Osric and I am the Chief Librarian and Historian for our people."

With a smile Harry replied "It's a pleasure to meet you Osric and indeed all of your people. You mentioned that our arrival was anticipated?"

"Please come," said Osric as he led them towards a tavern. "Many months ago I received a vision while I was dreaming. The Lady Le Fey appeared to me and told me that within a years span we would receive visitors who where questing for the Sangraal. She asked that I provide any assistance that I could."

Sirius and Harry entered the tavern behind Osric and shared a glance at each other. As Osric took a seat at an empty table he indicated that Harry, Sirius and their team sit at the table with him. Osric

beckoned to a woman who was stood behind the counter and she left her place and came to him.

"Amora, please bring some refreshments for our guests." said Osric.

"Of course Osric." replied the now named Amora and she went about her task and a few minutes later she returned with a tray of ale.

"Thank you my dear. Also before you go, how is Markus?" asked Osric with obvious concern in his voice.

An air of sadness surrounded the young woman and she replied "He seems to be growing more unwell each day. It is the same as with the others."

Sirius and Harry glanced at each other and Harry inquired "What is the matter?"

Osric sighed and replied sadly "Many of our people have fallen ill. It would appear to be an influenza like symptoms but none of our normal treatments are working. We luckily have not lost and one yet including Markus who is Amora's husband but we fear that is only a matter of time."

Glancing at each other it was Sirius who answered "Would we be able to see them. We maybe able to help."

At this Osric and Amora's eyes lit up with the light of hope. "Of course. Please come with us."

Standing and following Osric and Amora they left the tavern and headed towards a building that was a little further down the street. "This is our healing house. We have had all those who have taken ill brought here so they would be treated and cared for." said Osric.

Entering the building they could see people set out on makeshift beds there was approximately thirty people.

The healer who was on duty came forward with a frown on his face. "Osric you should no better the more people who enter the more the risk of this sickness spreading."

"I apologise Healer but I have brought our guests to see those that have fallen ill. They say they maybe able to help." replied a contrite Osric.

Tutting a little the Healer said "Alright."

Harry and Sirius stepped forward to two the the patients. Harry held his hand over the patient and all of a sudden to the surprise of the locals what appeared to be golden light came from his hand and encompassed the person who was lying on the bed.

As Harry moved his hand over the man in the bed Sirius who was standing over a woman lying in another bed and repeated Harry's actions. When they finished Harry and Sirius both held their arms in front of them and from the bracer's on their arms appeared a holographic display that scrolled down with diagnostic reports.

"Magic?" gasped Osric and he took a step back.

Both Harry and Sirius shared a look and it was Harry who replied "No. It is merely technology." cutting off any comments from those around them. He knew full well how the younger peoples of the universe viewed magic or their powers in general. "Myself and Admiral Black merely preformed a health scan on the two of the people here. The results show that they do indeed have the influenza virus but there has been a slight mutation in it and it has become resistant to your normal methods of treatment. If you would allow us I shall contact my people and have help come immediately."

The Healer looked to Osric and said "There is nothing more I can do for them."

"Okay, we accept." replied Osric.

Sirius nodded and tapped his combadge "Admiral Black to the Hermes."

After a moments pause a female voice came from no where _"Go ahead Admiral?"_

"Commander Tonks, we have a situation here. There are a number of people ill with the flu. Can you arrange for a team of healers to take a jumper or two down to the surface with all the appropriate medications to treat the people of this village." said Sirius.

" _Yes Admiral, we shall have two jumpers ready in fifteen minutes with the relevant supplies."_ replied Commander Tonks.

Harry thought about if for a moment and then relayed his own orders "Commander can you have the teams fully outfitted to assist these people with whatever medical needs they may have."

" _Yes High Chancellor. Hermes out."_ replied Tonks.

Osric and the rest of the people that had been listening in gasped. What no one knew was that Harry had been observing the people as they moved through the village and he had noticed quite a few that had injuries that where easily treated by Alteran means.

With a smile Harry said "Osric, spread the word among your people, if anyone is feeling unwell or has a injury that has plaguing them have them come to the tavern where we first sat together and we shall have them treated by our healers. Is that agreeable with you?"

Osric looked to the assembled villagers and he could see the nods of agreement. "We shall take you up on your offer of assistance."

"Very good." replied Harry.

It was fifteen minutes later when the jumpers arrived landing in clearing just outside the village. As the healers and others came into the village they where directed to the healing halls and to the tavern.

It was a short time later when the treatments had begun that Osric came up to Harry and Sirius and said "We cannot thank you enough for all your assistance. It was I that was supposed to provide assistance to you and yet here you are saving our people and healing the sick and injured."

It was Harry who replied "It is the least we could do. When we leave we shall leave you in peace but I want you take this device and if you ever have need of us for a medical emergency do not hesitate to contact me." and he handed over the small box containing a communications stone to Osric much like the one that Harry had left with the Genii in the Pegasus galaxy.

As he took the box he reverently replied "Once again we thank you."

Waving him off Harry said "It is the least we could do. Now as to the original reason for our visit."

Osric replied "Yes, you wish the begin your quest for the Sangraal? The Lady Le Fey said in my dreams that you would arrive to begin your quest and you would need to look at the Parchment of Virtues. Come" and with that he turned and lead them out of the tavern.

A few minutes later after walking down the street to a large building. As they entered both Harry and Sirius could see a massive amount of books, tomes, scrolls and other items all organized in a way that defied explanation.

"Just a moment." replied Osric and he disappeared around a corner for a second. When he reappeared he had a scroll in his hands. Moving to a table Osric unrolled the parchment and said "This is the Parchment of Virtues, it lists out the tasks and the virtues needed to pass them."

Moving to stand beside him Sirius read the Parchment and so did Harry. Harry turned to Osric and said "Thank you Osric. Would you mind if my people looked through you archive, I'm sure would could learn a lot about your people by doing so?"

With a smile Osric replied "That is not a problem High Chancellor."

"Very well I shall have my people come to started looking through your histories. Myself and Admiral Black will begin our quest." replied Harry.

With a beaming smile Osric replied "That would be perfect."

Nodding both Harry and Sirius left. They stopped off at the tavern and Harry relayed his instructions. They where to look through the archives and if they came across anything written in their language they where to set it aside and Harry would negotiate for them when he returned.

It was a short time later when Harry and Sirius began their quest. As they came to the area with the people trapped in the time dilation field Sirius sent a message to the medical teams on the planets surface that they would need to check these people when they where freed from the time dilation. The healers confirmed that they would send a team to the clearing and once the field was down they would see if they needed medical assistance.

Moving towards the field Harry spied what he needed and picked up a handful of stones and threw the first one into the field. It stopped in mid-air as if frozen in place. Throwing another stone Harry was delighted to see that the stone went into the field and landed on the ground about two meters away from them.

"Well are you ready?" asked Harry.

Eyeing the stone nervously Sirius replied "As I'll ever be." and with that the Quest for the Sangraal began as Harry and Sirius entered the area free from the time dilation field.

It several hours later after passing through the majority of the tests that they came to the entrance to a mountain. Harry turned to Sirius and said "Sirius once we cross the threshold into the mountain we will be unable to access our magic. At least until we have named the guardian to the protector."

Blanching a little Sirius replied "And you are just telling me this now?"

Harry shrugged a little and replied "There was no need to worry you until we where here. We don't have to worry through, it won't take much longer until we are there."

Giving Harry the gimlet eye Sirius replied "Alright then, shall we?"

Nodding Harry started forward again and they entered the cave.

After rescuing the child which turned out to be a hologram and solving the Alteran word puzzles they eventually made their way to the chamber with held the jewel of the Sangraal. Carefully making their way across the narrow beam of stone that was the walkway that led to the jewel and the auto-dial obelisk Harry reached for the jewel and his hand passed through it.

Sirius cocked his eyebrow and said "Was that supposed to happen?"

Harry had a smirk on his face and said nothing. Sirius was about to comment when he heard the beating of wings. Very large wings at that. He spun and then realized that the sound was coming from the chasm below. Sirius realizing his magic would do him no good drew his pulse energy weapon. Growling came from the chasm below and Sirius tensed but cast a look at Harry who appeared wholly unconcerned about what may be and Sirius from the growls thought it most likely to be a dragon.

All of a sudden the great beast itself flew up and hovered in the air in front of them. It was a dragon a Hungarian Horntail from the looks of it. Just as it opened it's mouth to burn them to a crisp in dragon fire Harry stepped forward and calmly said "Ganos Lal."

The mouth of the beast closed and without any warning it folded in on itself and vanished in a flash of light.

Sirius gapped and then turned to look at Harry saying "You knew that was going to happen..." he never got to finish his sentence when the two of them where engulfed in a white light and vanished from Messina. Transported to the creator of the Sangraal.

When they reappeared they where in another cave. Only this one was different. There was a molecular construction device and interface to the left hand side and centre of the room. However it was who was in a stasis chamber that caught their attention.

Walking forward Harry whispered reading the writing on the wall beside the man in the unit. "Here lies Myrddin Arch-mage of the Round."

As Harry spoke the stasis unit disengaged and Merlin started to fall forward at least that was until both Harry and Sirius reached out and grabbed him by each arm. As they carefully moved Merlin to the stone bed they laid him down. Harry knew that he had the full us off his powers again and drew his wand and cast diagnostics spells on him. After a moment parchment appeared in the air before Harry and he snatched it from the air.

Harry quickly read through the results when both he and Sirius heard Merlin gasp as he looked at Harry "Arthur?" and then he passed out.

Sirius was gobsmacked "Did he just?"

Harry quickly checked and shook his head saying "No he just passed out from exhaustion." Harry pulled his wand and cast a sleeping spell on Merlin.

"Sirius go out to the obelisk and disable the auto-dial feature. I will be along in a moment. I want to set a subspace beacon so we can send a ship to recover our technology." replied Harry.

"Right away." and Sirius turned heading out to disable the obelisk.

Harry sighed and taking a small subspace beacon from his pocket he placed it on the construction platform a few feet away.

Nodding he turned and cast a non verbal levitation charm on Merlin. As Merlin rose up he floated about three and a half feet above the ground. It was at this point that Sirius came back saying. "Merlin it's hotter than hell outside."

Harry cocked a brow and replied "Really?"

"Indeed, I disabled the obelisk and we are ready to go." replied Sirius.

Harry nodded and Merlin floated along behind him. Sirius could only gasp. An unconscious Merlin floating along beside his godson. That was a turnout for the book.

As they exited the cave Harry definitely had to agree with Sirius it was hotter than hell. Although he wasn't really surprised considering it was a desert planet that they had been transported to.

As they made their way across the stone walkway Harry mentally dialled the gate to Messina. Just before they reached the gate the the vortex appeared. However it formed without the usual unstable explosion of energy. It looked to all appearances that two walls of water rushed to meet each other and become one.

Stepping through it was microseconds later when they reappeared on Messina. Harry wasted no time and tapped his combadge. "Potter to Hermes."

" _This is the Hermes, go ahead."_ came the voice of a greatly relieved Commander Tonks.

"Tonks, transport myself Sirius and our guest straight to the auxiliary medical bay." said Harry.

" _Aye sir."_ replied Tonks and in a flash of light the three of them vanished from the planets surface.

Reappearing in them medical bay Harry immediately levitated Merlin to the biobed. Once done he released the spell and allowed him to gently float down to the bed.

Harry turned to Sirius who appeared a little star struck and chuckled startling the man in question.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just I cannot believe it's really him. You know." replied in an almost revert whisper.

With a gentle smile Harry replied "I know, can you please contact the bridge and find out the status of our operations on the planet below. Also I need a Healer to attend please. I don't want to attempt any healing without medical advice."

Snapping out of his thoughts Sirius replied "Right away." Turning he headed to the door and tapped his combadge. "Black to medical."

The reply was instantaneous _"This is medical, go ahead Admiral?"_ came a female voice.

"I need a Healer sent to auxiliary medical. Also I need a status report of our medical operations on the planet's surface." walking down the corridor he continued his conversation with various ships personnel. As the doors closed behind him it cut off the conversation that he was having leaving Harry alone with Merlin.

Of course it didn't last long as the doors opened revealing Healer Browne. She stepped into the room and seeing Harry and the elderly man on the bed she went straight into Healer mode.

"Lavender." said Harry with a smile.

"Harry, it's good to see you. Now what is the issue?" she asked.

"He has spent nearly a millennia in status. I cast a sleeping spell on him when we found him. I have done nothing more than levitate him until we brought him on board." replied Harry.

Nodding Lavender stepped up to the biobed and activated the diagnostic features. There was a slight glow from the bed and a holographic representation of the man appeared about the bed and Merlin at a distance of about eighteen inches. Alteran text appeared and the patients vitals appeared.

"He is suffering from dehydration and his energy levels are almost at critical." said Healer Browne.

"Can he be treated?" asked Harry with some trepidation.

"Of course." replied a smiling Healer Browne. She input some commands on the biobed and at the head of the bed a small square approximately nine by nine inches retracted and an Alteran healing device appeared. Lavender reached over and turned it on. The device lit up with an ethereal glow. Lavender watched as his vitals stabilized and his energy levels start to slowly increase.

Addressing Harry she said "It will take a few days until he is strong enough to be woken but he will be fine."

Hearing this Harry relaxed a little and said "Thanks Lavender. Please monitor his vitals and if there is any change please notify me immediately."

"Yes High Chancellor." replied Lavender and she moved to ensure that her patient was comfortable.

Harry made to leave the room and head to the bridge when Lavender asked "What's his name?"

Harry paused and after a moment said "Moros."

"Thank you. If there is any change I will call immediately." replied Lavender and she input her patients name into the system.

Harry left the medical bay and tapped his combadge "Potter to Black."

The response was immediate _"Black here, go ahead."_

"I'm briefly transporting to the surface, have the medical teams returned yet?" asked Harry.

" _Two of the jumpers have returned the third is still planet-side with the away team."_ replied Sirius.

"Okay, well I won't be long and I shall return on the jumper with the remaining medical team and away teams." replied Harry.

"Very well." replied Sirius and the comm-line closed.

Harry entered the transporter room and said to the Ensign on duty "Transport me to the surface near the remaining jumper."

"Aye sir." replied the Ensign. As Harry stood on the transport platform there was a flash of light and he was gone.

On the planets surface Harry appeared in a flash of light in the clearing beside the jumper that was just outside the village. He quickly made his way to the village archives where he knew that Osric was with the away team.

Entering the building Harry could make out the voices of his people talking. When he entered he was immediately noticed and the team stood to attention. "High Chancellor."

Nodding Harry replied "Lt. Finnegan, how goes the search?"

"Very good sir. We have been through the archive and we have found forty-five books in our language. Any of our technology has already been transported to the Hermes." replied Seamus.

Harry nodded and turned to Osric who was smiling "Welcome back High Chancellor. I take it your mission was successful and you have retrieved the Sangraal?"

"Indeed Osric, we thank you for you assistance. How are your people who have been treated?" asked Harry.

With a beaming smile Osric replied "They are great High Chancellor. Everyone has been cured and various injuries both old and new have been treated."

"That is great news Osric. Now our time here is at an end but before we leave I wish to give you the gate address to our home in case you have need to contact us and something happens to the stone that I have already left in your care." replied Harry and he handed over a piece of parchment to him.

"I thank you and I hope that we meet again." replied Osric before turning and heading out to see his people.

Harry smiled as he turned to his people "Take the books back to the jumper."

Nodding Seamus shrank the books and placed them in his pocket.

It was several minutes later as the jumper rose up and started it's assent through the atmosphere. As they passed through the outer atmosphere Harry from his position in the co-pilots seat could see the Hermes floating the in the void of space.

"Jumper three to Hermes." said Seamus.

"This is the Hermes, go ahead." came a male voice over the comm.

"We are on approach please open the bay doors and prepare for docking." said Seamus.

"Affirmative jumper three the bay doors are open, welcome back." replied the voice before the comm-line was closed.

As the jumper gracefully passed through the atmospheric shield it was a moment later when the little ship came to a stop and gracefully landed on the floor of the bay.

Harry stood and addressed Lt. Seamus Finnegan "Lieutenant please see to the books and artifact's recovered from the surface."

"Aye sir." replied Seamus. Harry left the jumper and quickly made his way to the turbo-lift.

After a few moments transit the lift doors opened onto the bridge.

"High Chancellor." said Admiral Black.

"Admiral, please scan for a subspace beacon on a frequency of 347.2." replied Harry.

Sirius relayed the orders and after a moment Commander Tonks replied "We have the beacon. It's transmitting from a plant forty seven light-years away."

"Very good, Admiral set a course for those coordinates and engage. When we arrive please scan the planet for our technology and then proceed to recover it." said Harry.

"Aye sir, helm set course on the same baring as the beacon and engage hyper-drive engines." said Sirius.

"Aye." replied the Lieutenant at the conn.

In space the Hermes broke orbit and in a matter of seconds a hyperspace window opened and the Hermes accelerated into it.

"Alright I am going for a much needed shower and something to eat. Admiral why don't you join me in half an hour for something to eat." said Harry as he addressed Sirius.

With a smile Sirius replied "Of course."

Without further word Harry left the bridge and headed to the VIP quarters on the Hermes that he used when travelling on the ship.

It was a half an hour later once Harry had taken a shower and changed into something more comfortable when the chime went signally someone was at the door to his quarters.

"Come in." said Harry.

The doors parted to reveal Sirius. It was obvious by his changed cloths that he too had taken a shower. Sirius entered the room and Harry indicated he should take a seat.

"Well how are you, Harry?" asked Sirius.

Sighing a little Harry replied "I'm alright. When things are more settled I plan on taking a holiday with Hermione and relaxing a little."

Sirius nodded and said "That would be a good thing. You certainly have been working extremely hard of late."

Harry nodded in reply as he made his was from the food dispenser with a tray of sandwiches, biscuits and a selection of drinks. Placing it on the table he said "Help yourself."

"When we return to Altera I would like for the Hermes to dock at the Hephaestus station at least until our guest has been treated and is awake." said Harry.

Sirius thought about it for a moment and said "I see no problem with that."

With a smirk Harry then continued by saying "We also need to get you a new ship."

Startled Sirius almost choked on his tea "What do you mean?"

"It would hardly be fitting for a fleet Admiral to be using a tactical exploration cruiser, now would it?" asked Harry.

"But I like to Hermes." replied Sirius with a pout.

Rolling his eyes Harry said "Don't pout. Besides I this something with a bit more bite to it would be better suited to our operations here in the Avalon galaxy don't you? I know we have the most advanced starships by a wide margin but I am a firm believer in Admiral Moody's saying Constant Vigilance."

"I suppose you right. Who will captain the Hermes then?" replied Sirius.

"That is for you to decide. Whomever you choose will report to you as one of the Fleet Admiral's for this galaxy." replied Harry.

With a smirk Sirius replied "She will give out but I know she will relish the challenge. Commander Tonks will make an excellent Captain don't you think."

Laughing a little Harry attention was diverted by the reversion back to normal space that he could see through the viewports of the cabin.

" _Admiral we have arrived in orbit."_ came the voice of Tonks over the comm line.

Sirius tapped his combadge and replied to her "Alright scan the surface of the planet and have any of our technology beamed on board. Once that is done set course for Altera maximum hyperspeed."

"Aye sir." came her reply and the comm line closed.

It was several hours later when the Hermes exited hyperspace above Altera.

Admiral Black was sitting in his command chair on the bridge. He took in the view on the screen showing Altera in all its glory with a smile. "Helm take to Hephaestus station and begin docking procedure's. I'll be in auxiliary medical." said Sirius and he stood heading from the bridge.

Several minutes later he entered the medical bay to find Harry in discussion with Healer Brown.

"We have arrived at Altera and I have issued orders for the ship to dock at the Hephaestus station." said Sirius.

Harry nodded and replied "I have been talking to Healer Brown and she has informed me that Moros is physically fine but he is suffering from extreme bio-energetic exhaustion. Similar to when we suffer magical exhaustion."

"Bio-energetic exhaustion?" asked Sirius with a frown. He gathered that it was similar to magical exhaustion or at least that was what he could infer from what was being said.

"Indeed Admiral. As Moros is from a time before we evolved our magical cores the exhaustion is impacting on his entire bodily system. If he was to be woken now his life would be measured in hours. He needs at least two weeks of treatment with the healing device to bring his levels back up to normal level where he can be safely woken without fear." replied Healer Brown.

"Lavender as you are the primary Healer on this ship I am leaving his care in your hands. Do whatever needs to be done to bring him back to full health. As the Hermes is docking with the Hephaestus station there will be no need to move him. When he is ready and able to be woken contact me." replied Harry.

"Of course High Chancellor." replied Lavender and she bowed slight before she turned back to the instruments.

Harry and Sirius where about to depart when a call came though the comm system.

" _Admiral we have docked at Hephaestus Station. Admiral Granger has requested that the High Chancellor join him in control as soon as he is available."_ said the male voice.

Sirius tapped him combadge and replied "Acknowledged."

"We I had better see Admiral Granger and find out what he needs." replied Harry

"Alright, I had better get things organized here. See you later Harry." said Sirius. With that they headed in their separate directions.

After disembarking from the Hermes Harry quickly made his way to the central control of the Hephaestus Station. Walking into the hive of activity that was Central Ops Harry was immediately spotted by Admiral Granger.

"High Chancellor." said Admiral Daniel Granger.

"Admiral, you needed to see me?" replied Harry.

"Yes High Chancellor." replied Daniel and he lead them to the halo-table in the centre of the room.

"With the orders we where given I have started development of super dreadnought." said Daniel and he input some commands into the table and a massive ship appeared. It was of the same basic frame as the Destiny class except on a massive scale.

"It is eighteen kilometres long and has fifteen internal ship yards along the ventral hull that can handle nine Destiny class ships and six Aurora class for either repairs, refits or given a supply of material can build ships. It will be powered by a combination of six potentia and eighteen naquadah fission reactors. The weapons compliment will be two forward facing beam weapons and one aft. It is similar to the beam weapon on the lagrange satellites we built in the past but a hell of a lot more powerful. Also it can be fired in either beam or pulse mode." said Admiral Granger and seeing Harry's nod he continued speaking. "Now we also have developed a close in weapons system similar to what was installed on the Aurora class but this has been upgraded to the higher end of the em spectrum. This has the added benefit of increasing the fire power by a factor of ten."

"How long will it take to get this ship built and operational?" asked Harry.

"All going according to plan it should be operational and ready for trial runs in twelve to fourteen weeks." replied Admiral Granger.

Harry stood looking at the rotating image and then said "Build the ship and of everything going according to plan you are then authorized to build one for each of the Admiral's yourself included. Now what about the ship that will be taking the Sangraal to the home galaxy?"

Nodding Admiral Granger addressed the room. "Ladies and gentlemen can I have the room please? It will only be for twenty minutes at most."

Those working around the room looked and him and said "Aye sir." and departed Ops.

Once the last person cleared the room Admiral Granger called out "Computer seal the room and disable all visual and audio recording devices."

A moment later there was a reply "Acknowledged."

Once the room was sealed Admiral Granger input some commands and another Aurora class ship replaced the super dreadnought. "This is an Aurora variant. Now given the information that you provided I have looked through the historical archives and am going to make to use of two different modes of transport. As you are aware Atlantis was a test bed for the wormhole drive. That project was abandoned at the advent of the Wraith war. Looking over the specs It should not be a problem to install this on the ship."

Harry gave a start and said "I would have concerns about the Ori detecting a wormhole opening in their galaxy?"

Nodding Admiral Granger replied "I understand your concerns High Chancellor. That is why we are going to use the wormhole drove to take the ship ninety percent of the way there. Once the ship leaves the wormhole it will immediately cloak using the same cloaking/phasing field that Moros used with his mantle device and proceed to the home galaxy using our original form of FTL travel. It will take approximately six months travelling this way from the point of exit to traverse two galaxies before reaching the home galaxy. I did consider using a hyper-drive on the ship with there was a minute phase variance surrounding the ship while it was cloaked. I decided to err on the side of caution and go for the slightly longer if not safer route."

"Excellent work Admiral. When will the ship be ready?" asked Harry.

"We are currently refitting one of finished but unassigned ships with the wormhole and FTL drives. Also we are refitting the power conduits as this ship will need a higher power threshold as it will need seven potentia's to safely traverse the distance involved. We are also as you ordered installing a nine chevron gate on the ship to allow passenger transit once the ship has completed it's mission. I would say best estimate a month before the ship is ready for departure." replied Dan.

"Make it so Admiral, pull in whomever you need. Obviously for operational security do not reveal the nature of the mission to anyone. If they ask it's for a mission for the High Chancellor." replied Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Dan and he input commands to take down the holographic image of the Aurora. Unsealing the room to allow the others to return to work Harry inquired if there was anything else.

As people started to come back into the room and resume their duties Admiral Granger called up a model of the Earth's solar system.

"As you are aware we are planning on terraforming Mars." said Admiral Granger.

"Yes, the humans of Earth need more room to grow. Of course it will also help with the planet's biosphere with less people living there." replied Harry.

"We we discovered a problem that was not immediately apparent when we began running simulations for the optimal terraforming to use. The problem as it stands was that if we artificially increase the mass of Mars to allow for an Earth norm. However if you will watch." said Daniel and he started the sequence. The solar system began to rotate in a simulation of orbital paths. As the planets made their orbits nothing apparent happened until Mars made it's sixth orbit of the sun. It started with the closest edge of the asteroid belt in the system between Mars and Jupiter. The asteroids began slowly being dragged along form their positions. As Mars made several more orbits the asteroid belt became more and more distorted until the eleventh orbit when asteroids where being flung around the solar system. Impacting with Jupiter, Mars, the Moon and finally Earth.

"That is not good to put it mildly." said Harry dryly as he watched the devastation and destruction being caused.

"Indeed. However we have a solution." replied Dan.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"We have other terraforming technology we can use that will artificially raise the gravity of the planet with raising the mass and causing problems with the asteroid belt. We are currently running a simulation on this. It is currently running on it six hundredth planetary rotation with no problems. We are going to let it run to a thousand which will indicate planetary movements for a millennium and review." replied Admiral Granger.

"Again excellent work. Keep me posted on this. I will left the people at the SGC know of this and advise them that there will be a delay on the terraforming until we have concrete evidence that we won't destroy their solar system." said Harry.

"Aye sir." replied Admiral Granger.

"Is there anything else?" asked Harry and seeing the Admiral shake his head he said "Right I am going to finish some reports and have an early night. With that Harry turned and headed to the transporter that would take him back to the surface of Altera and home for the evening.


End file.
